Little Do You Know
by LSAfor
Summary: On dit souvent que la frontière entre la haine et l'amour est infime. Mais qu'en est-il de celle entre l'amour et l'amitié? Qu'en est-il lorsqu'on se rend compte que la personne que l'on veut est celle que l'on suspectait le moins? C'est ce que vont découvrir Clarke et Lexa, meilleures amies de longues dates, lorsqu'elles seront amenées à emménager ensemble...
1. Prologue

Bonsoir tout le monde!

Me voilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction, cette fois-ci CLEXA... Je sais que j'avais dit que si j'étais amené à écrire une nouvelle histoire, ce serait de nouveau une Calzona, mais entre temps j'ai découvert la série The 100 et je suis devenue quelque peu obsédée par le Clexa!

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira!

En espérant bientôt lire vos avis,

LSAfor'

PS: je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un pour me relire! Si quelqu'un est intéressé, n'hésitez pas à me le dire!

* * *

 **Summary** : On dit souvent que la frontière entre la haine et l'amour est infime. Mais qu'en est-il de celle entre l'amour et l'amitié? Qu'en est-il lorsqu'on se rend compte que la personne que l'on veut est celle que l'on suspectait le moins?  
C'est ce que vont découvrir Clarke et Lexa, meilleures amies de longues dates – avec Raven et Octavia… Quand les circonstances les conduits à emménager ensemble, elles vont réaliser que les choses changent lentement entre elles, les amenant à tout remettre en question: leurs croyances, leurs habitudes… leurs sentiments?  
Après avoir passé autant d'années à se persuader que l'amour n'était pas fait pour elle, Lexa trouvera-t-elle en Clarke ce qu'elle pensait ne pas exister?  
Et si ce que Clarke cherchait depuis tout ce temps avait toujours été sous ses yeux?

* * *

Prologue:

∞ _Huit ans plus tôt… ∞_

Lycée de Malibu High. Jour de la rentrée des classes.

Bien sûr, comme à chaque premier jour de reprise des cours, l'effervescence était au rendez-vous. La masse d'élèves s'affairait dans les couloirs: certains se précipitaient à terminer leurs démarches administratives de dernières minutes, d'autre trainaient paresseusement en attendant le début des cours.

Octavia Blake faisait partie de la dernière catégorie de personnes. Elle déambulait dans la cours extérieure de l'école, attendant que la cloche daigne enfin à sonner pour annoncer le début de sa dernière année de lycéenne.

Elle traversa la cours ensoleillée et se dirigea machinalement vers la table où elle avait l'habitude de rester avec ses amies. Arrivée à quelques mètres, elle remarqua que quelqu'un y était déjà installé et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire lorsqu'elle remarqua de qui il s'agissait.

Lexa Woods, également élève de dernière année et une de ses meilleures amies, était assise nonchalamment sur le banc, ses lunettes de vue sur le nez et son nez dans un bouquin. Elle jouait négligemment avec une de ses boucles de cheveux et parcourait des yeux les lignes de son livre sans accorder la moindre attention à ce qui l'entourait, complètement absorbée par sa lecture.

Comme à son habitude.

Octavia la vit tourner une page au moment même où un groupe de jolies filles passaient à côté d'elle. Et elle esquissa un sourire lorsque, de façon totalement prévisible, elle vit Lexa perdre l'intérêt qu'elle avait pour son livre et regarder d'un air appréciatif le groupe de filles passer.

 _Typique_ , se dit Octavia en levant les yeux au ciel avant de combler les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de son amie et s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Tu devrais au moins essayer de te montrer discrète quand tu les reluques, lança-t-elle moqueusement, amenant ainsi Lexa à détourner son regard pour le porter sur elle.

Lexa haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant avant de lui répondre:

\- J'ai des yeux, il faut bien que je les utilise…

Octavia essaya de ne pas sourire mais échoua lamentablement. Venant de quelqu'un d'autre, la remarque l'aurait agacé. Mais pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de Lexa…

À première vue, ces deux-là n'avaient strictement rien à faire ensemble. Venant d'un monde complètement différent de celui de Lexa, Octavia s'était toujours dit que l'autre fille ne pouvait qu'être à l'image de la jeunesse dorée du comté de Los Angeles. Après tout, elle était la seule et unique héritière de l'empire des Woods (son père n'était personne d'autre que Edward Woods, fondateur et PDG de la multinationale Woods & Co').

Et bien, elle s'était rapidement rendu compte – et ce dès leur première interaction – qu'elle ne pouvait s'être plus trompée sur une personne qu'elle ne s'était trompée sur Lexa.

Lorsqu'en première année, elle s'était retrouvée pour la énième fois au cœur de moquerie sur le fait qu'elle avait été pratiquement élevée par son frère de 7 ans de plus qu'elle parce que leur parents les avaient abandonnés à cause d'elle, Lexa s'était interposée entre elle et ceux à l'origine des dites-moqueries. Et alors qu'Octavia s'était attendue à ce qu'elle se joigne à eux, Lexa l'avait surprise en lui proposant de se joindre à elle pour le déjeuner. Puis lorsqu'elles étaient passé devant le groupe qui les avaient regardées bouche bée, Lexa lui avait conseillé d'une voix assez forte pour être sûre d'être entendue de tous, d'ignorer «ses futures femmes au foyer qui ne pourront même plus sourire tellement elles seront bourrées au botox!».

Et depuis ce jour-là, elle et Lexa étaient devenues un duo inséparable et indissociable.

Enfin, jusqu'à l'arrivée en seconde année de Raven Reyes, une jeune fille à la grande bouche et au tempérament de feu qui a su parfaitement s'imposer et compléter leur petit groupe.

Groupe d'amies des plus atypiques.

L'héritière d'un empire international, l'orpheline élevée par son grand frère et la fille d'un père absent et d'une mère alcoolique.

Esquissant un nouveau sourire, Octavia s'efforça d'occulter ses pensées avant de reporter son attention sur Lexa qui s'était reconcentrée sur sa lecture.

\- Où est passée Raven?

Lexa haussa les épaules sans lever les yeux de son bouquin.

\- Surement en train de remonter les bretelles à quelqu'un quelque part…

\- La connaissant, déclara Octavia en rigolant, je ne serais même pas étonnée que tu ais raison…

Sa réponse fit sourire Lexa qui daigna enfin à quitter sa lecture des yeux.

Sans oublier de marquer la page où elle s'était arrêtée, elle referma son livre, retira ses lunettes de vue et fit craquer doucement son cou avant de jeter un coup d'œil circulaire à la cour de récréation animée par cette rentrée scolaire.

Elle trouvait presque fou à quel point elle avait hâte de quitter enfin cet endroit et pouvoir enfin échapper à la pression quotidienne qui l'étouffait.

Son regard se posa de nouveau sur Octavia qui était occupée à guetter l'arrivée de Raven et elle ne put empêcher un léger sourire de s'étirer sur ses lèvres.

Ses parents n'avaient et ne supportaient toujours pas qu'elle se soit liée d'amitié avec Octavia Blake et Raven Reyes et avaient tout fait pour la dissuader de continuer de les fréquenter. Mais elle ne les avait pas écoutés. Et elle en était plus qu'heureuse.

Parce que pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'en souvienne, Lexa Woods pouvait dire qu'elle avait de véritables amis…

\- La voilà, déclara la voix d'Octavia, la sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

Lexa refocalisa son attention sur son amie qui semblait fixer un point derrière elle.

\- Je me demande qui est la blonde avec elle, poursuivit O' en faisant un léger signe de tête pour lui indiquer de regarder.

Et à cet instant précis, quand elle tourna la tête pour regarder de qui parlait Octavia, Lexa aurait juré qu'elle était en train de vivre LE moment cliché qu'il y avait dans tous les films débiles à l'eau de rose que ses deux meilleures amies l'obligeaient à regarder.

Celui où, au moment même où le protagoniste principal voyait apparaitre une magnifique femme, l'image à l'écran se mettait tout d'un coup en _slow-motion_ avec une musique tout aussi clichée en fond sonore.

Oui, c'était exactement ce qu'elle était en train de vivre. Parce qu'elle était persuadée que son environnement venait de brutalement ralentir tandis qu'elle fixait la personne qui s'avançait aux côtés de Raven dans leur direction.

Ou alors, était-ce peut-être son cœur qui s'était mis à battre tellement fort qu'il s'était arrêté, lui donnant ainsi l'impression que tout ce qui était autour d'elle, hormis la personne qu'elle était toujours en train de fixer, s'évaporait peu à peu?

Ce qui était sûr en tout cas, c'était qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu cette fille auparavant. Parce qu'elle s'en souviendrait parfaitement!

Elle était persuadée qu'elle se serait souvenu avoir déjà vu ces longs cheveux blonds, légèrement ondulés, retombant en cascade sur les épaules attachés à un corps à s'en damner.

Le monde autour d'elle retrouva sa vitesse normale et elle arriva à retrouver un minimum de contenance au moment où Raven et son accompagnatrice arrivèrent à la hauteur de leur table.

\- Salut bande de looseuses! s'exclama Raven à leur adresse en leur offrant l'habituel sourire-à-la-Raven. Je vous présente Clarke Griffin, ajouta-t-elle en désignant la blonde à côté d'elle.

 _Clarke_ , répéta Lexa dans sa tête. _Wow. Ça c'est atypique…_

 _Oui et sexy!_ rétorqua une autre voix dans sa tête.

 _La ferme!_

\- Et Clarke, je te présente Octavia et Lexa! poursuivit Raven en désignant ses deux amies tour à tour.

La blonde leur adressa un léger geste de la main avec un sourire timide qui rendit Lexa incapable de détourner les yeux d'elle.

\- Clarke est une de mes amies de DC, expliqua Raven en faisant référence à la ville où elle vivait avant d'arriver à Malibu, elle vient d'emménager ici…

\- Et bien, bienvenue à toi, déclara gentiment Octavia avec un sourire amical.

\- Merci, répondit Clarke dont le sourire s'agrandit.

Elle porta ensuite son attention sur Lexa et croisa le regard qui ne l'avait pas quitté une seule seconde depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

Lexa aurait voulu parler. Dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Sortir une de ses remarques mordantes habituelles. Ou même lui souhaiter à son tour la bienvenue.

Mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle, Lexa Woods, la personne jamais à court de mots – surtout en présence d'une jolie fille – était en train de fixer ces magnifiques yeux azurs _sans prononcer le moindre mot_!

 _Ressaisis-toi bon sang!_ s'écria la voix à l'intérieur de sa tête.

 _Pathétique…_

Mais Clarke avait déjà détourné le regard. Elle était sortie de la torpeur qui semblait l'avoir prise en fixant Lexa et retrouva rapidement son sourire avenant et timide en se tournant de nouveau vers Raven.

\- Il faut que j'aille chercher mon emploi du temps, déclara-t-elle à son adresse.

\- Je vais t'accompagner, lui dit Raven en esquissant un pas vers elle.

Mais Clarke l'arrêta en posant une main sur son bras.

\- Inutile, assura-t-elle en hochant légèrement la tête de gauche à droite. Il va bien falloir que j'apprenne à me débrouiller toute seule à un moment donné ou un autre donc mieux vaut que je commence dès maintenant.

\- Okay, répondit Raven. Mais j'ai mon téléphone sur moi si tu viens à te perdre.

\- D'accord merci.

\- Rejoins-nous dès que tu as terminé, ajouta Raven, on ne bouge pas d'ici.

Clarke acquiesça avec un sourire puis tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le bâtiment principal du lycée où se trouvait l'aile administrative.

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de la suivre du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision. Même après que Clarke ait franchi les doubles portes menant à l'intérieur du lycée, elle garda son regard ancré sur le bâtiment, jusqu'à ce qu'Octavia prenne la parole.

\- C'est donc elle la fameuse Clarke de DC chez qui tu passes la majorité de tes étés? questionna-t-elle.

Lexa détourna enfin son regard de la porte du lycée et le porta sur Raven qui s'était assise face à elle et pianotait dorénavant sur son téléphone portable. Elle réalisa – ce dont elle se maudit intérieurement – qu'elle attendait avec trépidation que Raven réponde à Octavia et leur donne un peu plus de détail sur la personne qui semblait être la plus belle fille que Lexa ait jamais vu.

\- Et oui, répondit négligemment Raven sans lever les yeux de son écran, c'est elle…

\- Tu ne nous as pas dit qu'elle avait débarqué à Malibu, poursuivit O'.

\- Tu ne nous as surtout pas dit qu'elle était aussi canon, ajouta Lexa malgré elle, j'aurais sûrement été plus intéressée par tes récits de vacances si j'avais su…

La réaction de Raven suite à ses paroles fut immédiate. Ses mains se figèrent sur son téléphone et elle redressa brusquement la tête pour fixer Lexa d'un regard menaçant, ses sourcils se rapprochant dangereusement.

\- Non! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Quoi? demanda Lexa en feignant une innocence presque convaincante.

Presque.

\- Non, répéta Raven en hochant frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche. Non, non, non!

Octavia les regarda tour à tour puis éclata de rire lorsqu'elle comprit ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- On peut compter sur notre Lex' pour ne jamais perdre le nord, dit-elle dans un rire.

Raven, elle, était loin de trouver ça drôle. Elle ignora Octavia et continua de fixer Lexa.

\- Je te vois venir! lui dit-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur sur elle. Et il en est hors de question!

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait! s'indigna Lexa.

\- Tu n'as rien fait _encore_! corrigea Raven en haussant un peu plus le ton.

Ce qui fit rire encore plus Octavia qui s'arrêta cependant rapidement lorsqu'elle reçut un regard stoïque de sa part.

\- J'aime beaucoup Clarke, poursuivit Raven en reportant son regard sur Lexa, elle est une très bonne amie à moi. Et j'aimerais réellement que ça continue! Donc s'il te plait, trouve-toi une autre cible! Une qui ne m'obligera pas à choisir entre vous deux quand tu auras couché avec elle!

Elle termina sa phrase sur un ton de supplice, ce qui amusa légèrement Lexa qui arriva malgré tout à masquer sa déception.

\- Okay, okay! concéda-t-elle d'un ton exagérément dramatique. J'ai compris!

Elle leva ses bras en signe de retrait et poussa un soupir démesuré.

\- Clarke est hors limite, c'est noté, assura-t-elle.

\- Jure le moi, quémanda Raven.

\- Quoi?! s'exclama Lexa dans un rire. Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?!

\- Oh que si, assura-t-elle sérieusement. Jure le moi Lex'.

Lexa lança un regard confus à Octavia, lui demandant implicitement si leur amie n'avait pas perdu la boule. Mais cette dernière se contenta d'hausser les épaules, l'air de dire qu'elle n'avait pas trop le choix.

\- Okay, concéda à nouveau Lexa. Je jure, moi Lexa Woods, ne jamais essayer de mettre Clarke Griffin – précieuse amie de Raven Reyes – dans mon lit… Ça te va? ajouta-t-elle.

\- Oui! répondit Raven à bout de souffle avant de laisser sa tête retomber sur la table. Merci!

Lexa échangea un nouveau regard avec Octavia avant qu'elles n'éclatent toutes les deux de rire.

Personne n'était aussi douée que Raven pour le mélodramatique, et c'était un des aspects qu'elles adoraient chez leur amie. Même si quelque fois il était agaçant.

Comme lorsqu'il l'obligeait à jurer de ne rien tenter avec la magnifique nouvelle élève qui venait de débarquer…

Et qui choisit ce moment précis pour refaire son apparition…

Clarke fit le tour du banc et vint s'asseoir juste à côté de Raven.

\- Ça y'est, je suis définitivement élève à Malibu High! annonça-t-elle d'un ton enjoué en montrant à Raven son emploi du temps. Ça va? ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle se trouver cette dernière.

\- Oui, oui, répondit Raven en se redressant. Juste Lexa qui me fatigue, comme à son habitude...

\- Hey! répondit la concernée d'un ton indigné.

Ce qui lui valut un échange de regard avec Clarke et un sourire de sa part, amenant son cœur à s'accélérer de nouveau.

 _Hors limites_ , se rappela Lexa. _Elle est hors limites…_ Oui, elle n'allait pas prendre le risque de mettre en péril l'amitié qu'elle avait avec Raven pour un joli sourire.

 _Et des jolis yeux aussi_ , fit remarquer la voix agaçante dans sa tête. _Tu as vu ce décolleté aussi? À s'en damner…_

Lexa détourna immédiatement les yeux de la poitrine de Clarke et se força à ignorer ses pensées. Elle prit donc une profonde inspiration et retrouva tant bien que mal une attitude désinvolte.

Okay, Clarke était jolie et lui faisait un véritable effet. Mais elle pouvait très facilement le gérer. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle trouvait quelqu'un d'attirant et avec qui il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

Bon sang, elle trouvait Raven et Octavia jolies. Et pourtant, jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'idée de les voir autrement que des amies.

Elle n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Si Clarke était vraiment une si bonne amie à Raven, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elles allaient être amenées à passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. Et Raven avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas détruire une amitié potentielle pour une simple attirance physique. Parce que ce n'était que ça: une attirance… Et Lexa n'avait rien d'autre à offrir.

Donc oui, Clarke et elle allaient devenir amies. Et elle trouvera quelqu'un d'autre pour s'amuser.

Tout aussi simplement que ça…

Elle allait gérer… Elle n'était pas Lexa Woods pour rien après tout…

Elle répondit donc au sourire de la blonde, se pencha par-dessus la table et attrapa l'emploi du temps de Clarke des mains de Raven, retrouvant ainsi son habituelle attitude désinvolte.

\- Hmm pas de chances, observa-t-elle en étudiant le document, tu as Masson en chimie…

\- Pourquoi? demanda Clarke, une expression concernée apparaissant subitement au visage. Il n'est pas bon?

\- Si par «pas bon» tu entends ennuyeux à mourir, oui, déclara Octavia avec un sourire compatissant.

\- Ne nous avançons pas trop O', dit Lexa d'un ton faussement sérieux à l'adressa de son amie. Peut-être que le style de Clarke est justement les petits chauves postillonneurs-donneur-de-leçon…

Lorsqu'elle entendit l'éclat de rire que sa remarque déclencha chez Clarke, elle sentit son cœur faire un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine.

Bon d'accord, ça n'allait peut-être pas être aussi facile que ça. Mais elle allait y arriver. Elle avait donné parole après tout. Donc elle gérerait…

Elle gérait toujours…

 _Et effectivement, pendant de nombreuses années, Lexa avait très bien réussi à gérer…_

 _Pendant huit ans plus précisément…_

 _Puis elle avait failli à sa parole…_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bonsoir tout le monde!_

 _J'espère que vous êtes prêts pour ce Chapitre 1!_

 _J'ai été superbement, agréablement, surprise par l'accueil que vous avez fait au Prologue. J'espère sincèrement ne pas vous décevoir avec la suite de l'histoire! Merci à vous pour vos messages, reviews, etc...!_

 _Ayant un peu de temps libre cette semaine, j'essayerais de publier la suite en fin de semaine. Puis après je pense que les publications seront à hauteur d'une fois par semaine!_

 _Je commencerais à répondre aux reviews à partir du prochain chapitre, promis!_

 _En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

 _LSAfor'_

 _PS: un grand merci (encore:P) à **jenkus** pour son superbe travail de correction!_

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Se hâtant de monter les marches du perron de la maison devenue pour elle plus que familière au cours de ces dernières années, Clarke s'arrêta à bout de souffle devant la porte d'entrée et se dépêcha de sonner. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa montre et remarqua qu'il était 20h30 passé.

C'était définitif, elle allait se faire tuer!

La porte finit par s'ouvrir sur un jeune homme de grande taille et aux cheveux bouclés qui lui retombaient sur les yeux. Et même s'il était plus âgé qu'elle, Clarke savait que la différence d'âge ne se voyait pas, surtout lorsqu'il esquissait son sourire goguenard habituel.

Sourire goguenard qu'il était en train de lui adresser à cet instant même.

\- Tu es retard, fit-il remarquer sans se dépêtrer de son expression moqueuse.

\- Je sais!

\- Elles vont te tuer.

\- Ça aussi je sais, merci! soupira Clarke.

C'était un fait, elle pouvait toujours compter sur Bellamy pour la rassurer. Ce dernier rigola avant de se décaler de la porte d'entrée et de sortir à l'extérieur.

\- Dans ces cas-là, déclara-t-il en la dépassant, je te souhaite une bonne soirée!

\- Attends, lança Clarke alors qu'il descendait les marches qu'elle-même venait de monter, tu ne dînes pas avec nous?

\- J'ai un rencard, informa Bellamy en se tournant de nouveau vers elle.

\- Un rencard?

\- Yep!

\- Avec qui?

\- Haha mystère, répondit-il avec un sourire mutin.

\- Donc tu nous abandonnes pour un rencard dont tu ne veux rien dire? clarifia Clarke en croisant les bras devant elle, espérant réussir à lui faire cracher le morceau en le faisant culpabiliser.

Mais son manège ne sembla pas fonctionner car le sourire de Bellamy s'agrandit et il continua de marcher à reculons vers sa voiture.

\- Exactement! déclara-t-il. Et puis on sait tous les deux que lorsque je me retrouve seul avec vous quatre, je fais surtout office de 5ème roue du carrosse.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et tourna les talons, sous le regard de Clarke qui secoua la tête, amusée.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, un peu plus de sept ans plus tôt, l'ainé des Blake lui était apparu comme un véritable crétin misogyne. Mais elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'il s'agissait seulement d'une carapace qu'il s'était forgée pour se protéger et que lorsqu'on prenait la peine de creuser un peu plus, on découvrait rapidement un garçon au grand cœur, capable de faire n'importe quoi pour sa petite sœur.

Abandonnés par leur père, leur mère décédée, les Blake n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix que de se serrer les coudes pour survivre à Malibu et leur relation n'en était ressortie que plus forte. Clarke, ne sachant pas elle-même ce que c'était que d'avoir un frère ou une sœur, avait trouvé en Bellamy la figure fraternelle qui lui manquait.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes en sentant le soleil de Malibu lui caresser le visage, poussa un soupir de bien-être puis se décida enfin à rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle était déjà en retard, elle n'allait pas prendre le risque d'énerver encore plus ses amies.

Elle traversa le hall de la maison Blake – maison que Bellamy et Octavia avaient décidé de garder comme pied à terre à LA, malgré le fait qu'ils vivaient dorénavant tous les deux à New-York – et se dirigea directement vers la grande baie vitrée du living-room qui menait à la terrasse extérieure.

Un sourire apparut immédiatement sur son visage lorsqu'elle aperçut ses trois meilleures amies à travers la fenêtre. Elles se voyaient pratiquement tous les jours pendant l'année scolaire, venaient de passer deux semaines de vacances non-stop ensemble et pourtant Clarke ne se lassait vraiment pas de passer du temps avec elles.

Octavia était occupée à faire cuire de gros steaks sur le barbecue pendant que Raven s'affairait à installer la table pour le diner.

Lexa, quant à elle, était assise sur une des chaises, les jambes par-dessus la table et lisait un livre.

Un léger rire s'échappa de sa bouche lorsqu'elle vit Raven se tourner vers Lexa et lui dire quelque chose auquel cette dernière répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Ce qui lui valut, une fraction de seconde plus tard, de se faire retirer les jambes de la table sans aucun ménagement.

Clarke ouvrit la porte-fenêtre à ce moment-là, entendant ainsi le reste de la conversation entre les deux autres filles.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi je te dérangeais, se plaignit Lexa en se redressant sur sa chaise.

Elle lança un regard noir à Raven qui le lui rendit.

\- On pourrait penser qu'étant issue de la grande société, tu saurais te tenir un minimum à table, rétorqua la brune.

Lexa grimaça avant de marmonner:

\- On n'est même pas encore en train de manger…

\- Ce n'est pas une raison! rétorqua Raven.

Clarke continua de les observer, amusée. Elle était amie avec ces trois énergumènes depuis plus de huit ans et ne se lassait toujours pas de leurs disputes sans queue ni tête. Elle savait qu'elles n'étaient jamais sérieuses mais qu'elles pouvaient durer très longtemps, surtout lorsqu'elles étaient entre Lexa et Raven, les deux personnes les plus têtues qu'elle connaissait.

Ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle décida qu'il était temps de faire savoir qu'elle était là.

\- Ça sent super bon! déclara-t-elle d'un ton fort en esquissant un grand sourire qu'elle espérait assez trompeur pour lui éviter de se faire réprimander.

Raven et Lexa arrêtèrent leur dispute pour porter leur attention sur elle tandis qu'Octavia se tournait également pour lui faire face.

\- On t'attend depuis plus d'une heure! lança cette dernière d'un ton accusateur.

 _Perdu_ _e_ , se dit Clarke en perdant son sourire.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle d'un ton plein d'excuses.

Elle s'avança un peu plus sur la terrasse pour s'approcher de la table et accrocha le sac qu'elle avait autour de l'épaule sur le dos d'une chaise.

\- L'avion de Finn a eu du retard, expliqua-t-elle. Et je voulais m'assurer qu'il avait bien décollé avant de quitter l'aéroport…

Mais bien sûr, elle ne s'était pas douté que le chemin entre l'aéroport et la maison des Blake était aussi long!

\- Quelle petite-amie exemplaire! lança moqueusement Raven. Je comprends pourquoi Finn est aussi dingue de toi!

Clarke esquissa un sourire mais ne dit rien. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'encourager un peu plus les taquineries de Raven ou des deux autres au sujet de son petit-ami. Elle avait trop faim pour ça…

\- Je vous avais dit qu'on aurait dû lui dire 18h30 au lieu de 19h30, déclara quelques secondes après Lexa à l'adresse des deux autres. De cette façon, on aurait été sûres de l'avoir à l'heure!

Sa remarque lui valut un coup sur l'épaule de la part de Clarke.

\- Aïe! s'exclama Lexa indignée.

Elle se massa l'épaule avant de faire une moue boudeuse.

\- D'abord Raven, maintenant toi, ronchonna-t-elle. Je me demande ce que j'ai fait pour mériter d'être autant maltraitée!

\- Confondre une table avec un repose-pied, voilà ce que tu as fait! rétorqua Raven.

\- Et tu as été injustement méchante avec moi, renchérit Clarke avec un sourire.

Lexa les regarda tour à tour avant de se tourner vers Octavia qui s'avançait vers la table avec une assiette pleine de viande sentant délicieusement bon.

\- Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi on a accepté de devenir amies avec ces deux-là? fit-elle mine de demander en désignant Clarke et Raven du pouce.

\- Tu sais que je me pose souvent la même question à ton sujet? soupira exagérément Octavia avant d'esquisser un grand sourire taquin.

\- Ha! lança d'un ton moqueur Raven.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Octavia et lui offrit sa main pour qu'elle tape dedans. Ce que cette dernière fit sans aucune hésitation, amenant ainsi Lexa à se renfrogner légèrement.

\- Traitresse!

\- Oh je t'en prie Lexa, rigola Clarke en s'avançant derrière son dos.

Elle lui enlaça la nuque et esquissa un sourire coquet.

\- Cesse de faire semblant, on sait très bien que tu nous adores, continua-t-elle.

Lexa bascula sa tête en arrière pour pouvoir la regarder droit dans les yeux et ne put s'empêcher plus longtemps d'esquisser un sourire.

Parce qu'effectivement, elle adorait ses amies.

Parce que, dans le monde superficiel et de paraître dans lequel elle vivait quotidiennement, Clarke, Octavia et Raven représentaient la seule chose sincère qu'elle avait. Elles lui permettaient de ne pas se perdre et devenir comme ses parents.

Avec elles, Lexa se sentait _elle_. Une jeune femme qui n'attendait que de découvrir le monde qui l'entourait, sans se polluer des préjugés et des acquis que ses parents essayaient de lui inculquer depuis toujours.

Avec ses amies à ses côtés, elle n'était pas l'héritière Alexandria II Woods. Elle était juste _Lexa_ …

\- Bon d'accord, admit-elle, c'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas trop mal quand vous le voulez…

L'expression sur le visage de Clarke s'adoucit et son sourire se changea en un sourire attendri. Parce qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de Lexa.

Et pourtant, les choses n'étaient pas gagnées entre elles au début… Lorsque Clarke était arrivée à Malibu durant leur dernière année de lycée, elle se souvenait que Lexa avait eu du mal à l'accepter dans leur groupe. Pendant les premières semaines qui avaient suivi leur première rencontre, la brune avait eu un comportement curieux avec elle. Clarke ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait été froide avec elle, mais elle avait été distante. Elle n'avait jamais été à l'initiative d'une conversation entre elles et lorsque Clarke avait essayé de discuter avec elle, d'apprendre à la connaitre un peu plus, les réponses de Lexa avaient toujours étés vagues, tranchées…

Mais les choses avaient fini par s'améliorer d'elles-mêmes et Clarke avait mis le comportement distant de Lexa sur le compte du manque de confiance que cette dernière avait avec les gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et dès lors qu'elle avait réussi à gagner cette confiance, Lexa et elle avaient réussi à créer une amitié unique. Et Clarke en était plus qu'heureuse… Parce qu'aujourd'hui, après huit années à la côtoyer – à _les_ côtoyer – elle ne s'imaginait pas une seule seconde vivre sans aucune d'entre elles…

\- Tu n'es pas trop mal non plus, répondit-elle finalement en lui enlaçant un peu plus les épaules.

Elle déposa ensuite un baiser sur sa joue avant de se dégager de leur étreinte et de s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté d'elle, le regard de Lexa la suivant.

\- En attendant, déclara Raven en s'asseyant à son tour autour de la table, à cause de ton petit-ami et de son avion, on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi Octavia nous a convoqué à ce repas…

Clarke regarda curieusement dans la direction d'Octavia.

\- Je pensais que c'était pour fêter la fin des vacances, déclara-t-elle confuse.

\- La fin des vacances ne se fête pas Clarke, répondit Raven.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas parce que toi tu es une intello qui n'a qu'une hâte, c'est de retourner à l'école, que l'on est tous comme toi, ajouta Lexa en attrapant le gros saladier devant elle pour se servir.

Ce qui lui valut une nouvelle tape sur l'épaule de la part de Clarke.

Lexa rigola puis, après avoir approvisionné son assiette d'une bonne quantité de salade, elle lui tendit le gros récipient avec un grand sourire taquin. Clarke lui tira la langue et la remercia avant de reporter de nouveau son attention sur les deux autres et plus particulièrement Octavia.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à nous annoncer?

\- Vous ne voulez pas d'abord manger? demanda Octavia. Ce n'est pas non plus super important…

\- Ah non! répondit vivement Raven. Tu nous as déjà fait attendre à cause de Miss-Je-Suis-Toujours-En-Retard ici présente –

\- Hey! s'indigna Clarke. Je ne suis pas toujours en retard!

\- 95% du temps si, assura Lexa.

\- Non ce n'est pas vrai!

\- S –

\- Bref! coupa Raven.

Octavia secoua la tête, exaspérée.

\- Tout ça pour dire, reprit-elle à l'adresse d'Octavia, que nous n'attendrons pas une minute de plus!

\- Okay, okay, concéda O' amusée. Relax, je vais vous dire!

Elle posa ses couverts de part et d'autre de son assiette puis les regarda d'un air sérieux qui commença légèrement à inquiéter les trois autres. Cependant, un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle daigna enfin à reprendre la parole.

\- Lincoln m'a demandé d'emménager avec lui! annonça-t-elle d'un ton plein d'excitation.

Un silence de quelques secondes suivit l'annonce pendant lequel Raven, Lexa et Clarke dévisagèrent longuement Octavia pour voir si ce qu'elle disait était vrai ou si elle se payait leurs têtes. Lorsqu'il fut évident qu'elle ne pouvait être plus sérieuse, elle reçut une explosion de félicitation de la part de ses meilleures amies.

\- Il était temps! déclara Clarke.

\- Oui! s'exclama Lexa avec un grand sourire. Notre O' devient une femme!

\- N'abusez pas, rigola Octavia, on ne va pas se marier non plus!

\- Vous connaissant toi et Linc', ça ne saurait tarder, répondit Raven.

Ce qui fit agrandir le sourire d'Octavia.

Elle et Lincoln représentaient parfaitement ce qu'on appelait « l'amour au premier regard ». Ils s'étaient rencontrés il y avait maintenant quatre ans et ne s'étaient plus quittés. Et tout le monde savait que si les circonstances extérieures – comme les études, la distance ou plus particulièrement la famille de Lincoln – ne s'y étaient pas mêlées, ça ferait déjà longtemps qu'ils vivraient ensemble.

La plus jeune des Blake laissa échapper un soupir heureux en se disant qu'ils étaient effectivement revenus de loin. Puis, un détail important auquel elle avait omit de penser lui revint à l'esprit lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Clarke qui arborait toujours un sourire qui montrait qu'elle était heureuse pour elle. Et elle ne put empêcher le sentiment de culpabilité qui la gagna à ce moment-là.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas? lui demanda-t-elle en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre.

Clarke fronça des sourcils, confuse. Puis compris rapidement pourquoi Octavia lui posait cette question.

Sept ans plus tôt, sortant toutes les quatre fraichement diplômées du lycée, elles avaient choisi la même ville pour poursuivre leurs études supérieures: New-York.

Clarke, Lexa et Raven avaient rejoint les bancs de Columbia tandis qu'Octavia était devenue une étudiante de la NYU. Et elles avaient pris un appartement toutes les quatre qui se situaient entre les deux universités.

Seulement, à la fin de la première année du premier cycle de l'université, leur petite vie de communauté à 4 s'était vue chamboulée et deux d'entre elles avaient quitté leur appartement. Raven avait obtenu une bourse à la CCNY, la faculté de prestige pour l'ingénierie, et pour des soucis de praticité, elle avait dû déménager sur le campus.

Lexa, elle, avait reçu de la part de ses parents un cadeau qui l'avait elle aussi amené à déménager: un superbe Penthouse de plusieurs centaines de mètres carrées tout en faut d'un des immeubles les plus branchés de Manhattan.

Ce qui avait amené Clarke et Octavia à vivre à deux dans leur ancien appartement et ce depuis plus de six ans. Et maintenant, Lincoln venait de demander à O' de vivre avec lui et cette dernière appréhendait la réaction de sa colocataire.

Clarke lui adressa un sourire confiant et hocha négativement la tête.

\- Non, bien sûr que non je ne t'en veux pas, rassura-t-elle. Je suis même super heureuse pour toi!

Et elle ne pouvait être plus sincère…

Parce que, même si elle avait le cafard rien que de s'imaginer ne plus vivre avec elle, ne plus l'avoir en colocataire après autant d'années. Même si devoir quitter le logement qu'elle considérait comme son foyer depuis plus de huit ans la chagrinait, le plus important pour elle était que son amie soit heureuse.

Et Lincoln la rendait extrêmement heureuse.

\- Merci, ça représente beaucoup pour moi, répondit sincèrement Octavia.

Clarke lui répondit par un sourire ému et prit une gorgée de son verre pour contenir les larmes qui commençaient à lui piquer les yeux.

\- Me manque plus qu'à trouver un nouvel appartement, déclara-t-elle d'un ton léger, en reportant son attention sur son assiette.

Elle attrapa sa fourchette et son couteau et commença à découper son steak. Cependant, elle sentit le regard d'Octavia sur elle et leva de nouveau les yeux dans sa direction pour voir qu'elle la fixait avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- De quoi tu parles Clarke? questionna-t-elle lentement. Je ne te mets pas dehors, c'est moi qui m'en vais…

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Clarke qui arbora une expression confuse. Lexa et Raven échangèrent un regard par-dessus la table tout en continuant de manger silencieusement. Il s'agissait d'une histoire de colocataire après tout…

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, dit Clarke en posant de nouveau ses couverts à côté de son assiette.

Décidément, elle, elle n'était pas prêt de manger!

\- L'appartement est trop grand pour moi et je déprimerais d'y vivre seule… poursuivit-elle. Alors qu'il serait parfait pour toi et Linc'! En plus de ça, il est plus près de la NYU que de Columbia et tu sais très bien qu'avec ma dernière année de médecine qui commence, je passerais plus de temps à la fac qu'à la maison…

L'idée que ce soit elle qui parte lui semblait plus qu'évidente. Mais à en voir l'expression sur le visage d'Octavia, elle n'était pas évidente pour tout le monde…

\- Il en est hors de question, affirma véhément O'.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce qu'il est hors de question que je te mette à la porte de ton propre appartement, répondit la brune d'un ton plein de conviction.

Clarke esquissa un léger sourire, touchée de voir que son amie était prête à la faire passer avant elle.

\- Tu ne me mets pas à la porte O, assura-t-elle doucement. Dans tous les cas, si tu déménages, je m'en vais aussi… Tu sais que je détesterais vivre toute seule. Donc mieux vaut que l'on ne fasse qu'un déménagement, tu ne penses pas?

Octavia ouvrit la bouche pour la contredire à nouveau, mais la referma aussitôt lorsqu'elle réalisa que Clarke avait raison.

\- Tu peux rester vivre avec nous, proposa-t-elle finalement. Tu l'as dit toi-même, l'appartement est immense…

Le sourire de Clarke s'agrandit et elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire.

\- O' je t'aime beaucoup et j'adore vraiment vivre avec toi, déclara-t-elle, mais il est hors de question que je vive sous le même toit que Lincoln et toi! Je n'ai pas envie de prendre le risque de vous voir entrain de vous envoyer en l'air à chaque fois que je mets un pied dans la cuisine.

\- Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois! s'indigna Octavia. Et tu étais censée rentrer tard ce jour-là!

\- Eww! s'exclama Lexa. On n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça!

\- Cesse de faire ta prude Lex, rigola O', on sait toutes les quatre que la pire de nous à ce niveau-là, c'est toi!

\- Oui mais n'oublie pas que c'est mon cousin dont tu parles, rétorqua Lexa avec une grimace de dégoût. Alors épargne-moi les détails salaces s'il te plait…

Sa remarqua déclencha un rire collectif qui l'amena à sourire malgré tout. Parce qu'elle avait beau se plaindre à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Octavia et Lincoln se câliner ou s'embrasser, elle ne voulait aucun des deux avec quelqu'un d'autre. Après toutes ces années, elle voyait Octavia comme sa sœur et elle était persuadée que personne ne lui correspondait mieux que Lincoln.

Elle était d'ailleurs heureuse d'être à l'origine de leur rencontre, même si son opinion était loin d'être partagée par la majorité de sa famille…

Octavia retrouva son sérieux et fixa de nouveau Clarke d'une expression grave.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas obligé de partir, lui dit-elle sincèrement.

\- Je sais, assura Clarke en souriant, mais depuis le temps que Lincoln et toi attendez ça, vous vous devez de faire les choses bien… Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…

Un silence suivit ses paroles, durant lequel Octavia et elle se fixèrent longuement sans ne rien dire jusqu'à ce que la brune se lève, fasse le tour de la table et vienne l'enlacer.

\- On t'a déjà dit à quel point tu étais géniale? demanda Octavia dans ses bras.

Clarke rigola avant de se dégager lentement de sorte à pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Oui très souvent, plaisanta-t-elle, mais je ne m'en lasse pas…

Octavia la prit de nouveau dans ses bras, lui arrachant ainsi un nouveau rire. Lexa et Raven les regardèrent, amusées.

\- Ce n'est pas pour jouer les rabat-joies, lança Raven, les amenant ainsi à se séparer. Mais comment comptes-tu au juste «te débrouiller» Griffin?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit honnêtement Clarke tandis qu'Octavia retrouvait sa place, mais je verrais bien.

\- Tu sais que c'est une véritable galère de trouver un logement décent sur New-York, pas loin du campus et à un prix raisonnable? insista Raven. Crois-en mon expérience…

Clarke haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis sûre que je peux me débrouiller, assura-t-elle. Ma grand-mère connaît quelqu'un qui travaille pour une grande agence immobilière, elle pourra surement m'aider…

\- Ou alors tu peux emménager avec moi, proposa spontanément Lexa en mettant un morceau de tomate dans sa bouche.

Si elle n'avait pas vu les trois autres se figer pour la fixer d'un air incrédule, elle ne serait pas sûre d'avoir réellement prononcé les mots qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? demanda Clarke.

\- Tu peux venir vivre avec moi, répéta Lexa avec un haussement d'épaule nonchalant, l'air de dire que ce n'était pas une affaire d'état.

Elle avait proposé ça spontanément certes, sans réellement y réfléchir. Mais plus elle y pensait, plus ça lui semblait être logique.

\- Je vis dans un appart' avec trois pièces vides dont je ne sais pas quoi faire, énuméra Lexa en fixant Clarke. Qui plus est, il n'y a pas de loyer à payer, la fac n'est pas loin et toi et moi avons déjà vécu ensemble par le passé donc il n'y a aucun risque que l'on en vienne à s'entretuer…

Raven laissa échapper un rire qui amena Lexa à détourner son regard des prunelles bleues à côté d'elle.

\- Tu l'as entendu quand elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas voir de porno en plein milieu de sa cuisine? demanda Raven d'un ton moqueur. Parce qu'avec toi et toutes les filles que tu ramènes chez toi, ça doit être pire que la Maison Playboy!

\- Oh arrête je ne fréquente pas autant de filles que ça, rétorqua Lexa légèrement agacée. Et puis, tu sais très bien que je ne les ramène jamais chez moi donc à ce niveau-là, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Clarke et sentit un léger sentiment de nervosité la gagner tandis qu'elle essayait de discerner la moindre réaction chez la blonde.

Ce qui était complètement stupide. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'appréhender la réponse à Clarke. Soit elle disait oui, soit elle disait non. Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire…

Mais Lexa réalisa que maintenant qu'elle s'était fait à l'idée que l'autre fille puisse venir vivre avec elle, un sentiment inexplicable d'excitation l'avait envahi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? demanda-t-elle en glissant une main nerveuse sur sa nuque.

\- Tu es réellement en train de me demander si je veux vivre dans un immense duplex de Manhattan avec une de mes meilleures amies et ainsi éviter de me retrouver dans un appartement je ne sais où avec des gens douteux en guise de colocataires? demanda Clarke avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui 'fin niveau colocataire douteux, tu seras servie avec Lex', taquina Raven.

Lexa s'apprêta à se tourner de nouveau vers elle pour lui répondre lorsqu'elle fut coupée par la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien tandis qu'une paire de bras lui entourait la nuque pour l'enlacer.

\- Merci, merci, merci! murmura Clarke à son oreille. Tu me sauves la vie… Et je te promets que ce sera temporaire. Et que je serais la meilleure colocataire au monde!

Lexa se tendit face au contact mais se relaxa presque immédiatement et ramena ses bras autour de la taille de Clarke pour répondre à son étreinte.

\- Je t'en prie, répondit-elle doucement en fermant malgré elle les yeux.

Les bras de Clarke avaient toujours eu le don de lui procurer une sérénité presque unique.

Sérénité qui ne dura pas longtemps car une autre paire de bras les rejoignit et Lexa se retrouva rapidement en train d'être étouffée sur sa chaise par un second corps qui la serrait fortement.

\- Oui merci Lex'! lança Octavia dans l'étreinte. Grâce à toi, je n'ai plus à éprouver de remords à mettre blondie dehors!

\- Hey, s'indigna Clarke par-dessus son épaule.

\- Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, moi aussi je veux un câlin! s'exclama Raven avant de se lever à son tour pour les rejoindre.

Elle glissa ses bras autour des trois autres et serra fortement.

\- Câlin de groupe!

\- Okay ça suffit! cria Lexa dans un rire étouffée. Il y a trop d'affection soudainement, ça m'étouffe!

Les trois autres s'éloignèrent et elle fit mine de prendre une grande bouffée d'air frais.

\- Ahh ça va mieux!

\- On avait oublié qu'on avait affaire à Miss-Je-Suis-Allergique-à-l'Amour! se moqua Raven.

Lexa se contenta de lui répondre avec une grimace avant de se repositionner devant son assiette.

\- Et si on mangeait maintenant? suggéra-t-elle.

Elle croisa de nouveau le regard brillant de Clarke qui lui adressa un de ses sourires bien à elle et sentit un certain bien-être envahir son corps.

L'année scolaire n'avait toujours pas commencé et Lexa savait déjà qu'elle ne ressemblait en rien aux précédentes.

Et quelque chose lui disait que cette intuition n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il s'agissait de sa dernière année d'études…


	3. Chapitre 2

_Bonsoir tout le monde!_

 _Comme promis, voici le chapitre 2 en ce dimanche soir! Le chapitre 3 arrivera au plus vite, promis!_

 _Encore et toujours, un grand merci pour tout vos retours! Vous trouverez les réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre!_

 _Hate de lire vos avis sur ce chapitre!_

 _Bonne lecture à vous!_

 _LSAfor_

 _PS: Un grand merci à **jenkus** pour sa correction toujours au top!_

* * *

Chapitre 2:

L'une des particularités de l'université de Columbia était que, quelques soient les disciplines étudiées, la majorité des étudiants étaient regroupés sur un campus unique. Mais il était tellement immense qu'il donnait l'impression d'être une mini-ville située en plein New-York.

Et c'était ce qui faisait que, même après avoir passé sept ans au sein de cette faculté – quatre ans en pré-graduation et trois en école de médecine – Clarke ne se lassait toujours pas d'en faire partie. Et même si elle avait vraiment hâte de terminer sa dernière année, de devenir enfin un véritable docteur, elle savait que la vie à Columbia allait lui manquer.

Elle était actuellement assise sur un des sièges d'un des amphis de l'école de médecine, entourée de centaines d'étudiants comme elle, tandis que son professeur d'Anatomie leur donnait les dernières consignes pour leur prochain cours.

Ce n'était que le premier vendredi de l'année, une semaine seulement s'était écoulée depuis la reprise des cours, et elle avait déjà une tonne de devoirs à rendre. Mais Clarke ne changerait les choses pour rien au monde! Elle avait moins d'un an à patienter et elle deviendrait enfin le Docteur Clarke Griffin!

Le professeur les informa de la fin de la classe et leur souhaita un bon week-end avant de leur donner congés. Clarke regroupa ses affaires et les jeta sans cérémonie dans son sac avant de se lever et de descendre les marches de l'amphi pour en sortir.

Arrivée à l'extérieur du bâtiment, elle s'arrêta, prit une grande bouffée d'air frais et ferma brièvement les yeux.

\- Bon appétit Clarke! lança Monroe, une de ses camarades, à son adresse.

Clarke rouvrit les yeux, se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un sourire avenant.

\- Merci, toi aussi, lui répondit-elle.

\- Essaye de ne pas arriver en retard, taquina l'autre fille. Je sais que tu n'as pas vu ton petit-ami depuis une semaine mais n'oublie pas qu'on a le Dr Smith cet après-midi!

Clarke rigola tout en hochant négativement la tête.

\- Je te rassure, je n'oublie pas, garantit-elle. Pas après la dernière fois…

Le Dr Smith, professeur enseignant la Biologie Moléculaire, était un homme très conciliant mais qui ne supportait pas d'être interrompu. Donc le jour où Clarke était arrivée à la bourre à un de ses cours en troisième année, il avait arrêté son intervention pour lui demander de le rejoindre sur l'estrade et d'expliquer à l'amphi bondé pourquoi elle n'était pas arrivée à l'heure.

Depuis ce jour-là, Clarke avait toujours veillé à arriver en avance à ses cours…

Monroe laissa échapper un léger rire avant de lui faire un signe de la main et de partir. Clarke la regarda s'éloigner puis lança un regard circulaire autour d'elle.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, indiquant clairement que la journée était bien avancée et que la matinée se terminait. Elle pouvait voir la foule d'étudiants s'affairer autour d'elle, discutant, rigolant ou se dépêchant de rejoindre le prochain cours, tandis que le chant des oiseaux se faisait encore entendre en ce jour de début septembre.

Passer quatre heures enfermée dans une salle à s'efforcer d'écouter un cours, certes passionnant, alors qu'un magnifique soleil tapait à l'extérieur, lui faisait réaliser à quel point les petites choses comme prendre l'air étaient précieuses. Et elle n'avait qu'une envie; attraper son cahier de dessin, aller s'asseoir sous l'ombre d'un arbre et dessiner jusqu'à ce que ses doigts la fassent souffrir.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'avait que deux heures devant elle avant son cours de Bio' et elle avait promis à Finn qu'elle le retrouverait pour déjeuner avec lui.

Elle se mêla donc à la foule et prit le chemin du petit restaurant qu'elle adorait, _the Grounders_ , qui se trouvait près de la bibliothèque universitaire et où elle avait donné rendez-vous à son petit-ami. Elle marcha pendant quelques minutes, bifurqua sur la ruelle qui menait au restaurant et, arrivée devant, esquissa un geste pour entrer à l'intérieur.

Cependant, une silhouette familière sortant de la bibliothèque attira son regard, ce qui l'amena à s'arrêter juste devant la porte pour la regarder descendre les marches du grand bâtiment. Un sourire apparut immédiatement sur son visage lorsqu'elle reconnut avec certitude les longs cheveux ondulés de Lexa. Se disant que Finn ne lui en voudrait pas de le faire attendre quelques minutes de plus, elle changea de direction et s'avança vers l'endroit où se trouvait sa meilleure amie.

Lexa lui tournait le dos et marchait devant elle sans regarder où elle allait. Elle était plongée dans un gros livre de droit qui l'amenait à froncer légèrement les sourcils, n'accordant aucune importance à ce qui l'entourait. Il aurait pu y avoir une bagarre, une émeute ou même une guerre à seulement quelques mètres d'elle que Clarke était sûre qu'elle ne le remarquerait même pas. C'était du Lexa Woods tout craché: dès lors qu'elle était focalisée sur quelque chose, elle en oubliait tout le reste. Elle était comme ça depuis qu'elle la connaissait et Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cet aspect chez l'autre fille un tantinet attachant.

Une idée complètement puérile lui vint à l'esprit, l'amenant à accélérer le pas jusqu'à courir. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de Lexa, elle lui sauta sur le dos et s'agrippa à sa nuque.

Lexa, prise complètement par surprise, lâcha le bouquin qu'elle avait dans les mains et manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Mais, après avoir passé des années à se faire surprendre de cette façon, elle réussit à rester sur ses jambes et n'eut même pas besoin de regarder dans la direction de son assaillant pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Même si le parfum familier et les boucles blondes qui retombaient devant ses yeux la confortaient dans son idée, elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour lui sauter dessus de cette façon en plein campus.

\- Tu sais que les gens normaux se contentent simplement de dire bonjour? fit-elle mine de demander sérieusement.

Cependant, elle ne put réussir à masquer l'amusement dans sa voix. Surtout qu'elle savait que Clarke était tout aussi amusée qu'elle. Lexa n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'un immense sourire mutin était présent sur son visage.

\- Oui mais c'est moins marrant, rétorqua la voix de Clarke à son oreille.

Un frisson involontaire parcourut le long de son échine lorsque la blonde posa sa tête contre la sienne, amenant leurs joues à se toucher. Mais Lexa tenta tant bien que mal de l'ignorer.

\- On pourrait penser qu'à moins d'un an de devenir docteur, tu aurais gagné en maturité Griffin, taquina-t-elle.

\- Après autant d'années, tu devrais comprendre que c'est une cause perdue, répondit la blonde.

Lexa remarqua que les gens autour d'elles avaient tendance à ralentir le pas pour les regarder curieusement. Mais elle s'en fichait complètement. Elle venait de passer une matinée éreintante à étudier un cas de jurisprudence pour préparer un TD de son cours de droit très important pour la validation de son année et bizarrement, même si elle avait le dos courbé et qu'elle portait le poids de Clarke, elle pouvait sentir le stress de ses cours la quitter pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée.

Mais il était hors de question qu'elle avoue ceci, que ce soit à Clarke ou à elle-même.

\- Tu as l'intention de descendre bientôt? demanda-t-elle doucement. Tu pèses et les gens commencent à nous regarder bizarrement…

\- Je vais faire comme si tu ne venais pas de dire que j'étais lourde et me contenter de te répondre non, répondit Clarke en hochant négativement la tête contre elle. Je suis très bien là où je suis…

Elle resserra un peu plus ses bras et ses jambes autour d'elle pour illustrer ses propos.

\- Je pensais même te demander de me ramener jusqu'à mon prochain cours, poursuivit-elle, j'en ai un peu marre de marcher…

\- Clarke, prononça Lexa sur un ton d'avertissement.

Elle faisait tout pour ne pas rigoler et garder une attitude stoïque, mais il fallait croire que garder son sérieux avec Clarke était une tâche tout simplement impossible.

\- Je te laisse dix secondes, prévint-elle par-dessus son épaule.

Mais Clarke hocha de nouveau négativement la tête.

\- Non, répéta-t-elle, cette fois-ci avec un grand sourire.

Lexa laissa échapper un léger rire et secoua la tête exaspérée.

\- Tu es infernale… assura-t-elle. Bon, et bien je t'aurais prévenu…

Elle attendit une seconde, puis lorsqu'elle réalisa que Clarke continuait de la tenir fermement et qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de bouger, elle commença à tourner sur elle-même en accélérant de plus en plus vite.

Commençant à se sentir étourdie, Clarke finit par lâcher prise au bout de quelques secondes et se laissa retomber sur ses pieds, laissant ainsi un sentiment de vide à Lexa.

Cette dernière ramassa son livre de Droit du sol puis se redressa de sorte à faire face à Clarke, la voyant enfin pour la première fois depuis qu'elle lui avait sauté dessus. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement ébouriffés et le long gilet léger qu'elle portait lui retombait sur les épaules de façon négligée qui lui donnait un air je-m'en-foutiste que Lexa adorait. Elle esquissa un grand sourire lorsqu'elle constata la moue boudeuse que Clarke arborait.

\- Tu n'es pas juste, se plaignit Clarke, tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça!

\- J'hallucine! s'exclama Lexa dans un léger rire. C'est moi qui me fais agresser en pleine rue et c'est toi qui fais la tête!

Clarke continua de grimacer, ce qui poussa Lexa à faire un pas vers elle et pencher la tête sur le côté.

\- Arrête de tirer cette tête Griffin, titilla-t-elle doucement, tu sais que tes moues arrivent toujours à me faire craquer…

Sa remarque eut le résultat souhaité lorsqu'elle vit Clarke esquisser un sourire malgré elle.

\- T'es bête…

\- Malheureusement pour toi, tu vas devoir faire avec, future coloc', rétorqua Lexa d'un ton moqueur.

Le cœur de Clarke marqua un léger arrêt en entendant ces mots. Mais, aussi surprenant que ça pouvait l'être, il s'était arrêté d'une façon agréable, illustrant ainsi l'excitation qu'elle ressentait à l'idée d'emménager avec Lexa. Elle était une de ses meilleures amies et une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, donc il était normal que l'idée de vivre avec elle était beaucoup plus plaisante que de devoir vivre seule ou avec des inconnus.

\- Tu sais, dit Clarke en retrouvant légèrement son sérieux, il n'est pas encore trop tard pour te retirer avant que mon équipe de déménageurs de choc débarque demain et mette sans dessus-dessous ton appartement.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis leur diner chez les Blake pendant lequel Lexa lui avait proposé d'emménager chez elle et la blonde s'était attendu à voir son amie se rétracter à chaque instant. Après tout, Lexa le lui avait proposé sur un coup de tête, souhaitant seulement l'aider… Et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'attendait que ça, que c'était également le cas de l'autre fille.

Mais Lexa n'était pas revenue sur sa parole. Au contraire… Elle n'avait montré que de la bonne volonté pour aider Clarke, l'invitant à de nombreuses reprises chez elle pendant la semaine qui venait de s'écouler pour qu'elle puisse choisir sa chambre et faire ses quelques repérages. Parce que, même si Clarke lui avait dit que ce n'était que temporaire, elle voulait réellement que la blonde se sente chez elle.

\- S'il y a bien une chose que tu devrais savoir sur moi Griffin, déclara Lexa d'un ton faussement suave, c'est que je ne me retire jamais avant d'être sûre que tout le monde soit satisfait.

Elle accentua ses propos par un haussement de sourcil suggestif qui amena Clarke à sentir ses joues la chauffer lorsqu'elle comprit la double signification de sa phrase.

\- Garde tes discours salaces pour tes conquêtes, lui dit-elle en lui mettant un coup sur l'épaule.

Un nouveau rire s'échappa de la bouche de Lexa.

\- En même temps, tu m'as un peu tendu la perche.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu interprètes tout comme un adolescent obsédé de 16 ans, titilla Clarke avec un sourire en coin.

Mais sa remarque ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de Lexa.

\- Non sérieusement Clarke, reprit-elle consciencieusement, je suis contente que tu viennes vivre avec moi et n'ai aucune intention de changer d'avis, que ce soit demain ou dans un mois, c'est promis…

Clarke la fixa sans ciller avant de lui adresser un grand sourire.

\- Okay, répondit-elle simplement.

Elles continuèrent de se dévisager pendant de longues secondes avant que Lexa ne se décide à rompre le contact visuel. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis baissa les yeux vers sa montre avant de lever de nouveau la tête vers Clarke.

\- Tu es en pause? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Yep, répondit Clarke.

\- J'ai un peu de temps devant moi aussi avant mon prochain cours, informa Lexa. On peut manger ensemble si ça te tente… Comme ça on discutera un peu plus de cette promesse que tu m'as faite hier soir de me préparer le diner au moins une fois par semaine.

Elle esquissa un sourire lorsque le rire de Clarke résonna à nouveau.

\- Je te rappelle que j'étais légèrement éméchée quand je t'ai dit ça, rétorqua Clarke.

La veille, après avoir passé une nouvelle soirée ensemble, Lexa avait sorti une bouteille de vin blanc qu'elles avaient descendue à elles-deux. Et c'était une des raisons qui avait amené Clarke à avoir du mal à suivre son cours d'Anatomie ce matin même.

Mais elle ne regrettait pas. Elle ne regrettait jamais le temps qu'elle passait avec Lexa ou avec ses meilleures amies en général. Même s'il était vrai que depuis quelques temps, c'était plus elle et Lexa seules que elle, Lexa, Raven et O'.

\- Une promesse reste une promesse, déclara Lexa avec un sourire taquin qui montrait clairement qu'elle se jouait d'elle.

\- On verra, répondit Clarke avec un clin d'œil. Tu veux manger où?

\- _Grounder_ s? proposa Lexa en indiquant d'un signe de tête le petit restaurant à côté de la BU.

Elle savait que Clarke l'aimait beaucoup et il était vrai qu'il faisait de délicieux sandwichs au poulet. Cependant, sa proposition ne sembla pas plaire à la blonde car le sourire présent jusque maintenant sur son visage disparut immédiatement.

\- On peut aller ailleurs si tu veux, offrit-elle comme alternative.

\- Non ce n'est pas ça, répondit Clarke légèrement agacée. Je suis désolée mais j'ai juste oublié que j'étais censée retrouver Finn là-bas depuis plus de quinze minutes!

Lexa la lorgna d'un regard scrutateur pendant quelques secondes puis rigola d'un rire moqueur lorsqu'elle réalisa que Clarke était sérieuse.

\- Tu as _juste_ oublié que tu avais un rendez-vous avec ton petit-ami? charria-t-elle en secouant la tête, exaspérée.

\- C'est de ta faute, répondit Clarke en pointant un doigt accusateur sur elle. Tu m'as divertie à me faire tourner dans les airs!

\- Parce que tu m'as sauté dessus! remémora Lexa d'un ton excédé.

Deux garçons qui passaient à côté d'elles à ce moment-là les fixèrent d'un regard lubrique, ce qui les amena à rigoler.

Elles échangèrent un regard complice, chacune le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu peux venir manger avec nous si tu veux, proposa Clarke après quelques secondes.

Et Lexa pouvait voir qu'elle ne le lui proposer pas juste par politesse, elle le souhaitait réellement. Elle n'était pas du tout contre l'idée de passer un plus de temps avec son amie avant de reprendre les cours, mais manger avec Clarke _et_ son petit-ami n'était pas une chose qui l'emballait.

Du tout.

Elle détestait tenir la chandelle et elle savait que ce serait exactement ce qui se produirait si elle acceptait. Donc elle déclina gentiment.

\- C'est sympa mais je pense que je vais aller m'avancer avant mon TD de cet après-midi, dit-elle en indiquant le gros bouquin qu'elle tenait encore à la main. J'irais me prendre quelque chose en chemin…

\- Comme tu veux, répondit Clarke.

Elle laissa passer de nouveau quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je ferais mieux d'y aller, finit-elle par dire en indiquant du pouce le restaurant qui se trouvait derrière elle.

\- Oui, répondit Lexa. Le pauvre Finn a du se dessécher à force de t'attendre…

\- On se voit ce soir de toute façon, ajouta Clarke en commençant à s'éloigner à reculons. Après tout, c'est notre soirée aussi!

Octavia et Lincoln fêtaient leur emménagement ensemble ce soir-là dans leur bar habituel et, comme l'avait fait remarqué Clarke lorsqu'O' le leur avait dit, Lexa et elle aussi emménageaient l'une avec l'autre, donc elles avaient le droit de clamer la moitié de la soirée comme étant la leur.

\- Je ne louperais ça pour rien au monde, confirma Lexa. À ce soir!

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire puis se détourna d'elle pour se diriger vers le bâtiment de Droit. Clarke la regarda s'éloigner avec un léger sourire avant de tourner les talons à son tour et de reprendre son chemin vers le restaurant où elle était attendue.

Elle entra à l'intérieur et regarda immédiatement autour d'elle à la recherche de Finn. Le _Grounders_ donnait l'impression d'être une petite auberge par son aspect cosy et chaleureux et la nourriture y était divine. C'était d'ailleurs pour ces raisons qu'il était devenu le lieu de prédilection de Clarke et ses amies lorsqu'elles étaient sur le campus.

Elle finit par repérer Finn à leur table habituelle. Il avait les yeux baissés vers son menu et le lisait d'un froncement de sourcils, ce qui amusa légèrement Clarke parce qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait beau lire et étudier le menu des milliers de fois, il finissait toujours pas commander la même chose. Elle secoua la tête et d'un pas précipité, s'avança vers lui comme si ces quelques pas rapides allaient rattraper les quinze minutes pendant lesquelles elle l'avait fait attendre… _Mais bon_ , se dit-elle, _l'espoir fait vivre_!

\- Hey! salua-t-elle en arrivant devant lui.

\- Hey, répondit Finn en lui adressant un grand sourire.

Il referma le menu qu'il avait dans les mains et accueilli avec plaisir le baiser qu'elle posa sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, s'excusa-t-elle en s'asseyant face à lui.

Finn laissa échapper un rire et fit un léger signe de la main, de sorte à dire que ce n'était pas grave.

\- J'ai l'habitude maintenant, commenta-t-il d'un ton légèrement moqueur. J'ai pris la liberté de commander pour toi, ajouta-t-il doucement, je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps et que le cours de ce matin a dû t'affamer…

Clarke comprit que s'il regardait le menu lorsqu'elle était arrivée c'était seulement pour occuper son temps en l'attendant, ce qui la fit se sentir un peu plus coupable.

Elle se pencha par-dessus la table et l'embrassa de nouveau, cette fois-ci un peu plus longtemps.

\- Tu as bien fait merci, lui dit-elle contre ses lèvres avant de se rasseoir sur sa chaise.

Finn lui répondit par un sourire qui la fit sourire également.

Ce garçon était la définition même de la gentillesse. Il était vraiment super, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Il était très attentionné avec elle et, après une année et demie à sortir avec lui, Clarke se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait vraiment rien à lui reprocher.

Finn était son réel premier petit-ami. Elle avait eu plusieurs relations par le passé, mais aucune n'avait duré assez longtemps pour passer le fameux cap du « label ».

Son ancienne elle, la Clarke naïve du lycée, avait pendant longtemps cultivé cette idée de la relation idéale. La grande histoire d'amour épique. Celle qui avait le pouvoir de rendre un individu misérable ou, au contraire, invincible. Celle qui éveillerait sa muse et la garderait éveillée pendant des nuits entières, à peindre. Parce qu'il lui serait impossible de faire autrement…

Et elle l'avait cherchée pendant des années, la conduisant à rompre avec ses ex pour aucun autre motif que « il n'y avait pas d'étincelles ».

Puis Finn était arrivé dans sa vie…

Un ex petit-ami de collège à Raven – devenu depuis un bon ami à elle – qui avait tout de suite montré un grand intérêt à Clarke. Et cette dernière s'était rendue compte qu'avec lui c'était simple.

C'était confortable, facile… Elle adorait passer du temps avec lui mais n'était pas en train de se poser des milliers de questions à chaque fois qu'il n'était pas avec elle et qu'elle pensait à lui.

Ils passaient de bons moments ensemble mais avaient chacun leur vie de leur côté. Ils ne se disputaient pratiquement jamais et lorsque c'était le cas, ils se réconciliaient toujours très rapidement…

C'était la première fois qu'ils se revoyaient depuis une semaine. Depuis le jour où elle l'avait déposé à l'aéroport de Los Angeles pour revenir à New-York alors qu'il était venu passer quelques jours avec elle chez ses parents. Et Clarke n'avait pas ressenti de manque particulier pour lui. Ils avaient parlé quelques fois au téléphone ou par message pendant la semaine. Mais elle n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de se précipiter pour le voir. Même si maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, elle ressentait un sentiment de bonheur de l'avoir face à elle.

Et c'était exactement ce qu'elle aimait dans sa relation avec lui: elle était attachée à lui, l'aimait beaucoup mais n'était pas dépendante de lui…

Oui, sa relation avec Finn était simple. Pas de prise de tête. Pas de drame. Et elle avait réalisé que, peut-être, c'était exactement ce genre de relation qu'il lui fallait… Peut-être que les grandes histoires d'amour passionnel étaient refaites et que tant qu'elle était heureuse avec quelqu'un, c'était le principal. Et c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait avec Finn.

Elle était bien avec lui, et même s'ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis un peu plus d'un an, elle pouvait se voir avec lui pendant encore longtemps.

\- Tout va bien? demanda la voix lointaine de Finn, la sortant ainsi de ses réflexions.

Clarke remarqua le regard concerné qu'il arborait et réalisa qu'elle avait surement dû dériver dans ses pensées pendant de longues secondes.

\- Oui, excuse-moi, lui dit-elle avec un sourire contrit. Alors comment se passe ce nouveau travail? questionna-t-elle en se forçant à se focaliser sur lui.

Finn perdit son air concerné et retrouva l'expression enjouée qu'il avait à son arrivée.

\- Très bien, répondit-il d'un ton où on pouvait facilement déceler son excitation. Le gérant est beaucoup plus sympa que celui pour qui je bossais avant et puis le bar est beaucoup plus grand, donc je vais pouvoir m'éclater à mixer!

Ce qui représentait surement une très bonne chose pour un DJ, supposa Clarke. Non pas qu'elle en savait grand-chose… Finn était passionné par son travail et c'était pour ça qu'elle prêtait un minimum d'attention à ce qu'il pouvait lui raconter sur son métier. Mais en réalité, elle n'y trouvait pas grand intérêt. Surtout lorsqu'il se lançait dans de long discours – comme il était en train de le faire à cet instant précis – sur les différentes intonations, mixages, et qui savait quoi, qu'il était maintenant capable de faire…

Étant elle-même artiste amateur, elle adorait la musique et pouvait facilement se retrouver complètement transporter par un son. Son humeur pouvait changer en fonction de la musique qu'elle écoutait, et donc elle trouvait très fascinant ce pouvoir que la musique pouvait avoir sur les personnes. Mais pour elle, un Dj représentait seulement celui qui regroupait des musiques déjà existantes et les jouait les unes après les autres pour faire danser les gens. Ce que n'importe quelle playlist d'IPod pouvait très bien faire…

Mais bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais partagé cette opinion avec Finn. Elle n'était pas aussi cruelle…

Heureusement pour elle, la serveuse arriva à ce moment-là pour leur servir leur repas et elle se jeta immédiatement sur le plat de lasagnes qui avait été posé devant elle. Elle adorait les lasagnes du _Grounders_ , ce dont Finn semblait se souvenir.

Décidément ce garçon était vraiment génial.

\- Et sinon que racontes-tu toi? demanda Finn, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait perdu son attention sur son travail. On ne s'est pas trop parlé cette semaine…

Clarke avala difficilement la bouchée qu'elle avait dans la bouche et lui adressa un nouveau regard plein d'excuses.

\- Je sais et je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Je n'ai vraiment pas eu une minute à moi avec la reprise des cours…

\- Je sais, assura Finn avec un sourire conciliant, et ce n'était pas un reproche. Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il s'est passé cette semaine pour toi…

\- Oh, répondit Clarke en souriant à son tour. Et bien rien de bien transcendant… Ah si! O' et Linc' emménagent ensemble!

\- Sérieusement? s'enquit Finn. C'est vraiment cool pour eux!

\- Oui! répondit Clarke excitée. Je ne serais même pas étonnée qu'ils nous annoncent bientôt qu'ils vont se marier!

Finn rigola doucement.

\- Effectivement ce ne serait pas surprenant venant de ces deux-là, commenta-t-il. Et où vont-ils vivre? Ils se sont trouvés quelque chose?

\- Ils vont vivre dans notre appartement, répondit Clarke distraitement, concentrée sur son assiette.

Sa réponse sembla surprendre Finn qui laissa une fraction de seconde passer avant de rigoler à nouveau.

\- Wow ça risque de te faire bizarre de vivre avec un couple, dit-il toujours en rigolant.

\- Je ne vais pas vivre avec eux, déclara Clarke en continuant de manger comme si de rien était.

Elle mit une nouvelle bouchée de lasagnes dans sa bouche et la mâcha avidement.

Soit elle avait réellement faim, soit c'était bien ce qu'elle disait, les plats ici étaient divins. Parce que ces lasagnes étaient tout simplement dé-li-cieuses!

\- J'emménage chez Lexa, poursuivit-elle. Demain. D'ailleurs tu es le bienvenue pour venir nous prêter main forte.

Elle ajouta sa dernière phrase d'un ton taquin, ne remarquant pas l'expression sur le visage de Finn changer. Mais lorsqu'il resta silencieux pendant de longues secondes, elle finit par lever les yeux vers lui et remarqua immédiatement son changement de comportement.

\- Tout va bien? questionna-t-elle inquiète.

\- Tu emménages avec Lexa? répéta-t-il abasourdi.

\- Oui, confirma Clarke, ne comprenant vraiment pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Quel est le problème? questionna-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils.

Finn laissa échapper un nouveau rire, cette fois-ci plein d'amertume.

\- Tu déménages, je l'apprends un jour avant et tu me demandes réellement quel est le problème? demanda-t-il, une colère évidente dans la voix.

Clarke oublia rapidement ses lasagnes pour le dévisager pendant de longues secondes, réalisant enfin ce qu'il lui reprochait. Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui en voulait. Ce n'était pas l'affaire du siècle, elle ne faisait que quitter le logement qu'elle partageait avec une de ses meilleures amies pour aller vivre avec une autre de ses meilleures amies. En soit, à part la localisation, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose…

Mais, une fois de plus, elle garda ses pensées pour elle de peur de contrarier un peu plus Finn et choisit un autre chemin d'explication.

\- Ça ne s'est fait que ce week-end, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer. Octavia nous a annoncé qu'elle et Linc' emménageaient ensemble le dernier soir qu'on a passé à Malibu. Et lorsqu'elle a vu les difficultés qui m'attendaient en déménageant, Lexa m'a proposé de venir vivre chez elle…

\- Tu aurais dû me dire que tu étais en galère de logement, blâma Finn en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Clarke prit une profonde inspiration pour s'efforcer de garder son calme.

\- Comme je t'ai dit, O' nous l'a annoncé que le week-end dernier, dit-elle doucement. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si elle m'avait mise dehors… Elle m'a dit que je pouvais rester autant que je voulais…

\- Alors pourquoi te précipiter à déménager dès ce week-end chez Lexa? rétorqua Finn.

\- Lexa et moi –

Finn leva la tête vers elle en entendant le début de sa phrase et la darda d'un regard perçant, ce qui amena Clarke à s'interrompre avant de reprendre, choisissant précautionneusement ses mots.

\- On a pensé qu'il serait plus judicieux de s'en occuper maintenant plutôt que d'attendre que le rythme des cours s'intensifie… Rien de plus!

\- D'accord! concéda Finn en décroisant ses bras.

Mais Clarke remarqua que sa posture était toujours tendue.

\- Finn, prononça-t-elle doucement, je suis vraiment désolée… Je n'avais aucune intention de te le cacher. Simplement, je ne trouvais pas ça super important…

\- Je sais, répondit Finn dans un soupir. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens sans la terminer et détourna le regard d'elle. Clarke le fixa et sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle se demanda si elle voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était apprêté à dire ou pas. Mais la décision fut prise pour elle lorsqu'il leva de nouveau les yeux vers elle et prononça les mots qui amenèrent son cœur à se stopper.

\- Emménage avec moi, énonça-t-il abruptement.

Oui, le cœur de Clarke lui donna l'impression de s'être arrêté.

Mais pas de la façon plaisante qu'elle avait ressenti plus tôt, lorsque Lexa avait prononcé les mots « future coloc' ». Non, là elle avait l'impression qu'il se serrait de plus en plus dans sa poitrine et qu'elle allait vomir d'une seconde à l'autre.

Au lieu de ça, elle s'efforça d'esquisser un sourire et força un rire à s'échapper de sa bouche.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux? demanda-t-elle, espérant qu'il saisisse l'opportunité qu'elle lui offrait de faire passer sa proposition pour une plaisanterie.

Cependant, il garda l'ardeur de son expression et hocha positivement la tête.

\- On ne peut plus sérieux, assura-t-il d'un ton sûr.

Clarke perdit son sourire et poussa un profond soupir.

\- Finn…

\- On est ensemble depuis presque deux ans, déclara-t-il avant qu'elle ne poursuive. Et on sait tous les deux que d'ici quelques mois, la suite logique voudrait qu'on emménage ensemble. Donc économise-toi un déménagement et viens vivre avec moi directement…

Le poids au creux de la poitrine de Clarke s'intensifia face aux mots. Elle secoua légèrement la tête pour tenter de le faire disparaître puis regarda de nouveau Finn droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu n'es pas réellement en train de me demander de venir vivre avec toi pour me faire économiser un déménagement? questionna-t-elle lentement.

\- Et pourquoi pas? rétorqua Finn d'un ton plein de défi.

\- Parce qu'un emménagement devrait représenter plus qu'une « suite logique »! s'exclama-t-elle en perdant légèrement patience. Parce que ça devrait signifier plus qu'un accommodement! Un emménagement ensemble doit se faire parce qu'on en a envie et non pas parce que c'est pratique!

\- Mais j'en ai envie! répondit vivement Finn en se redressant de son siège.

Il vit de nombreux regards se tourner dans leur direction et leur adressa un léger sourire avant de se rasseoir face à Clarke et de continuer d'une voix beaucoup plus calme et moins élevée.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on ne se voit jamais, dit-il. Les soirs je suis occupé par mon travail et toi tu passes toutes tes journées absorbée par tes cours…

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Clarke pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois de la journée. Mais mes cours sont super importants et tu le sais…

Finn acquiesça doucement.

\- Je sais, lui assura-t-il, mais ça n'empêche que j'ai l'impression que ça te prend tout ton temps… Sérieusement Clarke, à quand remonte la dernière fois où on a été intime? ajouta-t-il amèrement. La semaine où on s'est enfin retrouvé, on a rien pu faire parce qu'on était chez tes parents et que tu n'as pas voulu que je te touche!

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, Clarke le fixa, abasourdie pendant de longues secondes puis rigola d'un rire jaune.

\- Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu n'es pas en train de supposer qu'on devrait vivre ensemble parce que tu es en manque?! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Mais où était donc passé son déjeuner avec son adorable petit-ami qui devait se dérouler parfaitement bien avant qu'elle ait à retourner en cours?

\- Non ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de dire, répondit Finn, réalisant que ses mots n'étaient peut-être pas sortis de la meilleure manière possible.

Il était frustré, énervé et agacé. Clarke n'arrivait pas à le comprendre et ça avait le don de le mettre dans une rage folle, ce qui le conduisait à mal s'exprimer.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis fou amoureux de toi Clarke, déclara-t-il lentement. Je t'aime et je veux vraiment vivre avec toi…

Clarke, mal-à-l'aise, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma lorsqu'aucun mot ne voulut sortir.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Finn lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Et ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle lui répondrait en retour… Mais cette fois-ci, elle pouvait voir que c'était différent.

Ce qu'elle aimait dans sa relation avec Finn, c'était sa simplicité! Alors pourquoi voulait-il tout gâcher en voulant absolument emménager avec elle?

Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, Finn pencha la tête sur le côté et la dévisagea longuement.

\- À moins que ce ne soit pas ce que tu souhaites, dit-il dans un presque murmure.

Clarke continua de le fixer, laissant volontairement quelques secondes de plus passer pour trouver les mots adéquats à répondre.

\- Je suis désolée Finn, prononça-t-elle doucement. Mais j'ai peur que si on se précipite, on en vienne à sauter des étapes et gâcher ce qu'on a actuellement…

Finn ne dit rien, se contentant de hocher imperceptiblement la tête. Clarke se mordit la lèvre, ayant pleinement conscience qu'elle venait surement de le blesser, ce qui était surement la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait.

\- Tu me rends heureuse, continua-t-elle. Et je suis vraiment bien avec toi… Et je tiens trop à notre histoire pour prendre le risque…

\- Je comprends, déclara simplement Finn en hochant de nouveau la tête.

Cependant, il continua d'éviter son regard, même lorsqu'il fit reculer sa chaise et se leva.

\- Il va falloir que j'y aille, dit-il sans regarder dans sa direction.

Clarke se leva à son tour et le retint par le bras avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste pour s'en aller.

\- Attends Finn, demanda-t-elle. On peut en parler un peu plus si tu veux…

\- Non je – je dois partir, répondit-il en s'efforçant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Et la peine que Clarke y lu lui noua immédiatement l'estomac.

\- J'ai oublié mais j'ai un rendez-vous dans moins d'une heure avec mon patron, ajouta-t-il comme explication.

Il s'agissait d'un mensonge et Clarke le savait très bien. Mais elle acquiesça tout de même et libera son bras. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard puis Finn se détourna d'elle et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée du restaurant.

Clarke le regarda disparaitre à l'extérieur et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise en poussant un profond soupir.

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer? marmonna-t-elle à voix haute.

Et dire qu'il y avait quelques minutes, elle était au top d'elle-même et était heureuse de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec son petit-ami. Maintenant, elle aurait préféré ne jamais être venue. Elle était sûre que Finn lui en aurait moins voulu de lui poser un lapin que de la voir refuser de vivre avec lui.

Et elle ne serait pas en train de supporter cet énorme poids au creux de son estomac qui menaçait de l'étouffer d'une seconde à l'autre.

* * *

 ** Réponses aux Reviews:**

 _ **BOOX21** : Super contente de te retrouver sur cette fic et le Clexa! Tes reviews sont toujours un plaisir à lire! L'ambivalence sera effectivement au rdv, mais c'est ce qu'on aime dans ces histoires d'amour/amitié non? _

_**Lilou** : Toi aussi je suis super heureuse de te retrouver ici! Surtout si tu lis la fic sans connaitre the 100. Merci! Mais sincèrement, je te conseille fortement la série. Elle est juste géniale!_

 _ **surf'up** : Tu as du être légèrement déçu en lisant ce chapitre? Sachant que Finn occupe la moitié XD. Je te rassure sa place ne sera pas importante! Fais moi confiance!_

 _ **N0N0100** : Merci! Contente que l'histoire te plaise pour l'instant, j'espère que ça va continuer!_

 _ **Aoquesth** : Un grand plaisir de te retrouver pour le Clexa! Haha ne sous-estime pas la résistance de Lexa. Elle a déjà tenu 8 ans ne l'oublions pas ^^_

 _ **gust** : Merci! Je promet de faire mon possible pour garder le cap! _

_: Tout d'abord merci! Il faut croire qu'on est beaucoup à être passé au Clexa en OTP. Je te rassure moi aussi en ce moment je suis en pleine période "obsession" pour ce couple XD_

 _ **Clem** : Merci! J'espère que ça continuera de te plaire!_

 _ **Carmen343** ; Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il y aura des situations... intéressantes :P. Merci! j'espère que cette histoire te plaira autant que TFW. Même si l'univers es complètement différent!_

 _ **DrWeaver** : Merci! C'est cool que mon écriture te plaise! Lexa peut se montrer pleine de bonne volonté quand elle le veut ^^_

 _ **julieta64** : Merci! Va falloir encore attendre un peu pour l'emménagement, mais je vous rassure, pas trop longtemps! _

_**dreydrey76** : Merci! Comme je le dis plus haut, va falloir patienter un peu pour l'emménagement. Je veux développer certaines choses avant qu'elles en viennent à vivre ensemble! _

_**louna-oceane** : Yeah merci! Contente que mes autres fics t'ait plu et que celle-ci te plaise aussi! J'espère que ça continuera!_

 _ **Lexararke** : J'ai un faible pour tout ce qui est mignon ^^. Merci! _


	4. Chapitre 3

_Bonsoir tout le monde!_

 _Here we go pour le chapitre 3! Je ferais mon possible pour poster le chapitre 4 dans la semaine et le 5 dimanche prochain!_

 _Encore et toujours, un grand merci pour vos retours! Les réponses aux reviews se trouvent en fin de chapitre!_

 _Hâte de lire vos avis sur ce chapitre!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _LSAfor_

 _PS: Un grand merci à **jenkus** pour la correction de ce chapitre!_

* * *

Chapitre 3:

Lexa entra à l'intérieur d'un gigantesque bâtiment qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien situé en plein Wall Street. Elle arriva dans le Hall d'entrée tout aussi immense et accéléra un peu plus le pas. L'espace était spacieux et élégant. Digne d'une filiale de grande Multinationale.

Plusieurs agents de sécurité s'y trouvaient et surveillaient chaque allée et venue. Ils se tendirent presque tous simultanément lorsqu'ils remarquèrent sa présence et firent une légère révérence lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur.

\- Mlle Woods, saluèrent-ils respectueusement.

Leur surplus de considération agaça légèrement Lexa qui se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle détestait cette attention qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'elle était entre ces murs. Elle s'efforça tout de même de leur sourire, leur répondit gentiment un « bonjour » puis poursuivit son chemin vers la lignée d'ascenseurs qui se trouvait non-loin du SAS d'accueil.

Elle s'avança d'un pas précipité et appuya sur plusieurs boutons en même temps, espérant en faire venir rapidement un. Plus vite, elle serait montée, plus vite elle serait descendu et pourrait quitter cet endroit.

Un « ding » résonnant lui indiqua l'arrivée d'un ascenseur. Elle attendit que les portes s'ouvrent et, avec un soupir soulagé lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était vide, s'enfonça à l'intérieur avant d'appuyer machinalement sur le numéro 20.

Arrivée à l'étage souhaité, elle suivit son chemin habituel et s'arrêta devant le bureau où elle passait une grande majorité de son temps lorsqu'elle venait ici. Mais, elle le trouva vide.

Avec un froncement de sourcils, Lexa revint sur ses pas et s'arrêta devant le SAS où se trouvait la secrétaire du service.

\- Mlle Woods, salua cérémonieusement la femme.

\- Bonjour Echo, répondit Lexa. Pourriez-vous me dire où se trouve votre boss? Elle m'a appelée pour me demander de passer mais –

Avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase, elle fut interrompue par une voix derrière elle qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

\- Commandante! Vous voilà enfin!

Elle se tourna de sorte à faire face à la personne qui avait parlé – une jeune femme de grande taille, à la silhouette mince, des cheveux couleurs miel et des yeux en amandes – et cette fois-ci, ne se retint pas de lever les yeux au ciel, surtout lorsqu'elle vit le sourire moqueur qu'elle arborait.

\- Je ne suis pas la Commandante, répondit-elle entre ses dents, et j'espère ne jamais avoir à le devenir!

\- Ce que tu peux être dramatique! se moqua ouvertement l'autre femme en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux – une chose qu'elle faisait depuis que Lexa avait 5 ans et que cette dernière détestait – et la lorgna de son regard narquois habituel.

\- Anya, soupira Lexa exaspérée.

Elle fit un pas en arrière et remit ses cheveux en ordre avant de reporter son attention sur l'autre femme qui continuait de la regarder d'un air amusé.

\- Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour m'avoir fait venir ici un vendredi après les cours, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Parce que même si venir ici ne la dérangeait pas en temps normal, ce jour-là, si elle avait pu éviter, elle ne serait pas venue. Mais Anya lui avait envoyé un message et lui avait demandé de passer. Et elle n'arrivait jamais à lui dire non.

\- Ai-je besoin d'une raison particulière pour vouloir voir ma cousine préférée? rétorqua Anya.

Malgré son envie de garder son air agacé, Lexa ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

\- Ça te va bien de dire ça, dit-elle, je suis ta seule cousine!

\- Raison de plus pour me croire, assura Anya avec un clin d'œil.

Ce qui amena Lexa à laisser échapper un nouveau rire.

Même si Woods & Co était une des plus grandes entreprises du pays, elle était et resterait une entreprise familiale d'après les dires de son père. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que le vice-président de la société n'était personne d'autre que sa mère et que le bras droit du « Commandant » - comme le surnommaient les employés de la compagnie – n'était personne d'autre que son frère Gustus, le père d'Anya.

Anya, elle-même, travaillait pour la filiale de Woods & Co qui se trouvait à New-York, et où elles se trouvaient actuellement, depuis qu'elle avait 18 ans.

Et même si sa cousine pouvait s'avérer être une vrai plaie quand elle le voulait, il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait l'amener à rigoler en plein couloir de la société.

Ceci dit, ça n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi elle lui avait demandé de passer la voir au travail en sortant des cours. Après tout, pendant la période scolaire, sa présence n'était requise que pendant les Conseils d'Administration et d'après ce qu'elle savait, le prochain n'était prévu que le mois suivant.

\- Sérieusement An' qu'est-ce que tu veux? questionna-t-elle finalement.

\- Wow toujours aussi aimable!

\- Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas venir ici quand _ils_ sont là, répondit Lexa.

\- Relax, ils sont en réunion, assura Anya.

Malgré tout, Lexa ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil autour d'elle, s'attendant à voir ses parents débarquer d'une seconde à l'autre. Anya dut remarquer son inquiétude car elle attrapa son bras et se dirigea vers l'espace détente de l'étage où se trouvaient les différentes machines à café et où elle était sûre de ne trouver personne à cet heure-ci.

Lexa poussa un nouveau soupir lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas prête de partir et la suivit sans rien dire.

\- Il a demandé après toi, déclara Anya en lui faisant de nouveau face. Il voulait savoir ce que tu avais de prévu ce week-end…

\- Bien sûr qu'il a demandé après moi, soupira Lexa excédée.

Son père ne pouvait s'empêcher de demander des nouvelles à tout le monde de son entourage sauf à elle. Une autre façon de garder un œil sur elle sans pour autant avoir besoin de lui parler directement.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu? demanda-t-elle.

\- Que je n'en savais rien, répondit simplement Anya. Je ne savais pas ce que tu avais pu lui dire alors j'ai préféré ne rien dire.

Lexa se sentit reconnaissante vis-à-vis de sa cousine. Elle savait que son père pouvait être très intimidant lorsqu'il le voulait mais Anya l'avait couverte. Comme toujours…

\- Il a fait appeler sa secrétaire pour m'informer que lui et ma mère venaient à New-York ce week-end pour affaire, expliqua Lexa, et qu'il voulait qu'on fixe un rendez-vous pour se voir…

Anya acquiesça lentement, comprenant enfin pourquoi son oncle lui avait posé plein de questions sur les plans de sa fille pour le week-end.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu? interrogea-t-elle.

\- Que j'étais occupée, déclara Lexa.

\- Lexa… souffla Anya exaspérée. Tu es dure!

Lexa se tourna brusquement vers elle et arbora une expression pleine de défi.

\- S'il veut traiter notre relation comme si c'était une de ses relations professionnelles, c'est son problème, déclara-t-elle durement, mais je ne vais pas l'y aider… Surtout que je suis réellement occupée ce week-end, il y a Clarke qui emménage et j'ai promis de l'aider…

\- En parlant de ça, dit Anya, choisissant de changer de sujet volontairement.

Elle savait que lorsqu'on en venait à la relation qu'elle avait avec ses parents, Lexa pouvait s'avérer très bornée et que c'était une cause perdue d'avance d'essayer de lui faire voir une autre perspective que la sienne.

\- Je ne pourrais pas être là ce soir, termina-t-elle.

\- Quoi? Pourquoi? questionna Lexa.

Anya poussa un soupir las et glissa une main sur son visage.

\- Avec la présence d'Oncle Edward, le nombre de meetings a doublé, expliqua-t-elle. J'en ai tout le week-end, y compris ce soir…

\- C'est ton frère qui va être content, répliqua Lexa. Après tout c'est de sa soirée à lui et à O' dont on parle…

\- Je suis sûre que je trouverais un moyen de me faire pardonner auprès de Linc', assura Anya. Il comprendra…

Lexa acquiesça, parce que oui il comprendrait. Il n'existait surement personne d'aussi compréhensif que Lincoln. C'était juste dommage que sa famille voyait cet attrait de sa personnalité comme une faiblesse.

\- Il l'a annoncé à tes parents? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Quoi?

\- Qu'il allait vivre avec O'!

Anya la regarda pendant quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer doucement.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit? demanda Lexa.

\- Pas grand-chose, répondit Anya d'un soupir las. Je pense qu'après quatre ans, ils ont fini par se faire à l'idée que l'histoire entre lui et Octavia était très sérieuse…

Lexa poussa un soupir à son tour mais resta silencieuse.

Lincoln était le deuxième enfant de Gustus et le seul de la famille Woods qui s'était émancipé de l'entreprise familiale.

Lorsque son père lui avait demandé de rejoindre la compagnie, comme il était censé le faire en digne enfant Woods, Lincoln avait refusé, choisissant de rejoindre l'école de police à la place. Et pendant longtemps, sa famille – hormis sa sœur et sa cousine – lui en avait voulu.

Mais le coup de massue pour eux avait été lorsqu'il avait commencé à sortir avec Octavia.

La famille Blake était considérée comme impure pour se mélanger à la famille Woods. Leurs ainés se fichaient de savoir que Bellamy et Octavia avaient réussi à s'en sortir malgré les difficultés et les épreuves qui s'étaient mises sur leur chemin. La seule chose qui leur importait, c'était qu'ils étaient issus d'une mauvaise famille.

Son oncle et sa tante avaient d'ailleurs longtemps reproché à Lexa d'avoir présenté Octavia à leur fils. Qu'elle, elle ait des mauvaises fréquentations, c'était ses affaires et celles de ses parents, mais elle n'avait pas à les imposer à leurs enfants.

Lexa avait abandonné l'idée de leur expliquer qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre l'amour qui liait Lincoln et Octavia. Son oncle et sa tante étaient aussi têtus que ses parents donc elle savait que la cause était perdue d'avance.

Et puis le plus important maintenant était qu'ils finissaient enfin par comprendre que Lincoln n'était pas prêt de changer d'avis et qu'il valait donc mieux qu'ils acceptent la petite-amie de leur fils…

Lexa admirait énormément Lincoln pour avoir su imposer ses choix. Elle aurait voulu avoir son courage et se dresser contre les choix que ses parents lui avaient imposés. Son chemin était déjà tracé et elle n'avait jamais eu le cran de le discuter.

Mais, malgré la pression constante dans laquelle elle vivait, malgré la relation plus que complexe qu'elle entretenait avec ses parents, malgré le fait que depuis la fin du lycée, ils l'avaient obligée à travailler dans leur filiale de New-York pendant ses vacances scolaires, Lexa avait appris à aimer le job. Elle avait appris à aimer la compagnie, ce qu'elle y apportait et le rôle qu'elle y occupait. Son père et sa mère n'obtiendraient surement jamais la médaille des parents les plus présents au monde, mais au moins, ils avaient le mérite d'avoir réussi à créer et diriger une entreprise avec des valeurs fortes, et ce n'était pas rien…

\- Ehooo, chantonna Anya en agitant une main devant ses yeux.

Lexa secoua légèrement la tête en s'efforçant de sortir de ses pensées et se refocalisa sur sa cousine.

\- Excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs, dit-elle.

\- J'ai vu ça, railla Anya. Tu pensais à ton emménagement avec la jolie Clarke, n'est-ce pas?

Elle reçut un regard confus et un sourcil levé dans sa direction de la part de Lexa.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je penserais à Clarke? questionna-t-elle.

Anya ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais s'interrompit lorsque des bruits retentirent derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle vit l'expression au visage de sa cousine changer, Lexa comprit immédiatement qui venait d'arriver.

\- Alexandria? appela la voix de son père.

Lexa ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde en serrant la mâchoire. Elle détest ait par-dessus tout qu'on l'appelle par son prénom complet mais ses parents refusaient catégoriquement de l'appeler Lexa. Ils ne cessaient de lui dire qu'elle avait hérité du prénom de sa mère et que par conséquent, elle devait s'en sentir honorée.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit Anya lui adressait un regard plein d'excuses mais elle décida de l'ignorer pour le moment.

Elle se força à tourner les talons pour voir son père s'avancer dans leur direction, accompagné de son frère et de Titus, son conseiller personnel et avocat.

\- Pa - Commandant, se reprit-elle de justesse avant de faire une légère révérence.

Elle l'appelait _papa_ lorsqu'ils étaient seuls mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'aimait pas quand elle le faisait lorsqu'ils étaient dans le cadre du travail. Et même si à cet instant précis se trouvait seulement son oncle, sa cousine et un des amis les plus proches de son père, les tenues qu'ils portaient, la posture qu'ils arboraient – tout – montraient qu'il n'était pas seulement son père quand ils étaient ici.

Il ne l'était d'ailleurs pratiquement jamais…

Elle se tourna donc vers les deux autres et les gratifia d'un salut aussi solennel que celui qu'elle avait offert à son père.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda Edward Woods en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle. Je pensais que tu avais des cours jusqu'à très tard ce soir…

Lexa fut surprise de voir qu'il avait pu retenir cette information qu'elle avait donnée à sa secrétaire.

\- Je – un cours a été annulé, déclara-t-elle, donc j'en ai profité pour passer vu que je savais que vous étiez là…

 _Mensonge!_ s'écria la voix dans sa tête. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait dire à son père: « Je t'ai menti, je cherchais juste à t'éviter le plus possible. ».

\- Où est maman? questionna-t-elle, détournant le sujet volontairement.

\- À un meeting, répondit son père.

\- D'accord, dit simplement Lexa.

Un silence pesant s'installa pendant lequel Edward continuait de fixer sa fille tandis que cette dernière regardait n'importe où sauf dans sa direction. Elle pouvait sentir Anya mal-à-l'aise à côté d'elle et se jura intérieurement de lui faire payer sévèrement de l'avoir faite venir.

\- Est-ce que tu serais disponible pour diner avec nous ce soir? questionna soudainement son père, l'amenant à lever de nouveau les yeux vers lui. Nous avons plusieurs conférences à tenir mais nous serons libres en fin de soirée…

Edward Woods ressemblait énormément à son frère ainé Gustus: très grand de taille et avec une carrure imposante. Ses cheveux gris étaient impeccablement coiffés et retombaient sur son visage légèrement émacié et qui accentuait son aspect intimidant. La seule chose qui semblait adoucir toute cette carapace redoutable était ses yeux. De magnifiques iris verts dont Lexa avait hérités. Il s'agissait d'ailleurs du seul attrait physique qu'elle avait reçu de son père.

\- Je ne peux pas, finit par répondre Lexa. Je – j'ai énormément de devoirs qui m'attendent…

Elle entendit Anya émettre un reniflement dédaigneux qu'elle transforma habilement en un toussotement lorsqu'elle lui lança un regard meurtrier.

Bien sûr, il s'agissait d'un autre mensonge. Mais là aussi il était hors de question qu'elle dise la vérité à son père. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas diner avec lui et sa mère parce qu'elle avait prévu de faire la fête toute la nuit pour célébrer l'emménagement de son cousin avec une de ses meilleures amies, une fille que sa famille détestait sans aucune raison valable. En plus du fait bien sûr qu'une autre de ses meilleures amies allaient venir vivre avec elle. Chose dont elle ne leur avait d'ailleurs toujours pas parlé et qu'elle repoussait lâchement depuis plusieurs jours parce qu'elle savait que c'était exactement ce qu'ils avaient voulu éviter à tout prix lorsqu'ils lui avaient offert un appartement de plusieurs millions de dollars.

Donc oui, elle allait de nouveau mentir à son père et allait prendre le chemin du « j'ai plein de devoirs qui m'attendent » pour leur bien à tous.

Le sien et celui de Clarke en premier…

M. Woods sembla la croire car il acquiesça lentement et lui adressa un sourire.

Enfin ce qui pouvait se rapprocher d'un sourire pour lui…

\- Tu as raison de rester concentrée sur tes études, lui dit-il d'un ton formel. Il n'y a que de cette façon que tu réussiras à atteindre la perfection qu'on attend d'une Woods.

Lexa dut faire preuve de toute la meilleure volonté du monde pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel face à ces propos. Elle décida que le bouillonnement qui commençait à la gagner était le signal pour elle de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de se sauver.

\- Je vais d'ailleurs y aller, déclara-t-elle. On ne prend jamais trop d'avance…

Elle s'efforça d'esquisser un léger sourire en leur souhaitant à tous une agréable soirée puis commença à se diriger vers les ascenseurs. Elle s'avança rapidement, n'espérant qu'une chose: quitter cette atmosphère étouffante.

Cependant, elle n'eut le temps de faire que quelques pas avant que son prénom ne résonne de nouveau de la bouche de son père. Elle souffla doucement puis se tourna vers lui.

\- Oui?

\- Demain libère-toi pour le déjeuner, lui dit-il. Tu manges avec ta mère et moi…

\- Je ne pense pas – commença-t-elle à refuser.

Mais il l'interrompit avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase.

\- C'est le seul moment où l'on pourra se voir, exposa-t-il, le reste de la journée, j'ai énormément de rendez-vous et nous repartons dimanche très tôt. Donc je compte sur toi pour être là…

Le ton catégorique qu'il avait employé montrait clairement qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Elle acquiesça donc, prit de nouveau congés et se dépêcha de partir avant qu'il ne puisse trouver autre chose à lui dire.

* * *

S'inspectant dans le reflet de son miroir, Clarke glissa une main dans les boucles qui s'échappaient de son chignon puis laissa retomber son bras avec un profond soupir.

Elle venait de terminer de s'habiller pour la soirée, optant pour une tenue décontractée: un jean slim brut, un haut blanc à manches longues lui retombant sur les épaules et des talons bleus assortis à son parka. Son maquillage était fait et ses cheveux coiffés.

En somme, elle était prête.

Mais, alors qu'elle avait attendu cette soirée toute la semaine, elle n'était dorénavant plus du tout d'humeur à sortir. Sa conversation – ou plutôt sa dispute – avec Finn pendant l'heure du déjeuner n'arrêtait pas de se rejouer dans sa tête et elle ne savait quoi faire pour arranger la situation.

En temps normal, après une dispute, Finn lui aurait déjà fait signe pour qu'ils se réconcilient. Soit il serait venu la voir, soit il lui aurait écrit un petit message et ils auraient rapidement oublié.

Mais quelque chose lui disait que cette dispute n'était en rien comme les petites insignifiantes qu'ils avaient eues jusque-là et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait blessé Finn.

Mais elle se sentait aussi en colère contre lui. Pour les mots qu'il avait eus. Pour limite lui avoir posé un ultimatum. Certes, avec du recul, Clarke se rendait compte qu'elle aurait surement dû lui dire qu'elle déménageait, mais était-ce une raison valable pour qu'il lui en veuille de ne pas accepter d'emménager _avec lui_?

Malgré tout, elle décida de lui écrire un message. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter ce froid entre eux.

Elle attrapa donc son téléphone qui se trouvait sur son lit et tapa rapidement un sms:

« _Je suis réellement désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je déteste quand on se dispute... On sort au bar habituel ce soir. S'il te plait viens, j'aimerais que tu sois là avec nous…_ »

Elle se relut puis appuya sur le bouton « envoyer » avant de glisser son téléphone dans sa poche arrière et de pousser un nouveau soupir.

Un bruit venant de l'extérieur de sa chambre attira son attention et lui fit tendre l'oreille.

\- Il y a quelqu'un? s'exclama la voix de Lexa. Je peux rentrer sans prendre le risque d'être choquée à vie?

Clarke rigola et secoua la tête, amusée. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir puis sortit de sa chambre pour voir Lexa entrer au même moment dans l'appartement.

Clarke la regarda refermer la porte d'entrée derrière elle et s'avancer dans le living-room. Elle était habillée tout en noir, comme à son habitude.

Son jean était noir, son t-shirt était noir, ses boots étaient noirs. Même sa veste en cuir était noire. Mais Clarke adorait ce look sur Lexa. Surtout cette veste en cuir esprit motard qu'elle portait souvent. Elle lui donnait un air dangereux et dure-à-cuire qui lui allait très bien. Ses cheveux ondulées étaient lâchés et retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et ses yeux verts donnaient l'impression de briller plus qu'à l'accoutumée avec le trait d'eye-liner que Lexa avait appliqué en dessous.

Oui, Clarke avait eu le temps de constater toutes ces choses chez son amie pendant les quelques secondes qui avaient fallu à cette dernière pour s'avancer dans le living-room. Et ce qui était surprenant, c'était qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la première fois qu'elle prenait le temps d'étudier l'apparence de Lexa.

\- Hey, salua Clarke avec un sourire en s'efforçant de sortir de sa contemplation.

Lexa lui adressa un grand sourire et la regarda elle aussi rapidement de haut en bas, appréciant sa tenue.

\- Wow Griffin, tu es très… toi, lui dit-elle, arborant son sourire en coin habituel.

Sa remarque fit rire Clarke qui se sentit tout de suite mieux. Une chose était sûre, elle pouvait toujours compter sur Lexa pour réussir à lui remonter le moral en une seule phrase.

\- Merci Lexa, dit-elle d'un ton faussement touché en posant une main sur son cœur. Tu sais vraiment comment complimenter une femme. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elles te tombent toutes dans les bras.

\- Que veux-tu, j'ai un charme naturel qui fait qu'on a du mal à me résister, répondit Lexa en soupirant.

Elle compléta sa remarque en rejetant sa chevelure à l'arrière, dans un mouvement digne d'un top model qui fit rire un peu plus Clarke.

\- Et tu es d'une humilité incroyable en plus de ça! ajouta cette dernière d'un ton moqueur.

Lexa rigola à son tour de son rire mélodieux qui amenait n'importe qui se trouvant avec elle dans l'incapacité de ne pas sourire. Clarke inclue.

\- Où sont passés les autres? questionna Lexa en regardant autour d'elles à la recherche d'une autre âme vivante dans la maison.

\- Il n'y a que moi, répondit Clarke. Lincoln et O' sont partis diner en amoureux et ne devraient pas tarder à revenir. Bellamy est parti retrouver Monty et Jasper. Ils nous retrouvent directement là-bas. Et Raven est coincée à la fac sur un projet de groupe mais m'a dit qu'elle ne devrait plus en avoir pour longtemps et nous retrouve elle aussi directement là-bas.

Lexa se laissa tomber sur le canapé et poussa une profonde inspiration lorsqu'elle laissa sa tête aller contre le dossier du fauteuil.

\- Si j'avais su qu'ils risquaient d'avoir tous du retard, je ne me serais jamais dépêchée, déclara-t-elle d'un ton las.

Clarke la dévisagea quelques secondes et remarqua la fatigue composant son visage. Fatigue qui n'avait pas été présente à l'heure du déjeuner lorsqu'elle l'avait croisée.

\- Dure journée? demanda-t-elle concernée.

\- Dure après-midi, corrigea Lexa en tournant la tête vers elle. Mes parents sont là…

\- Oh, répondit Clarke.

Elle n'avait pas besoin que Lexa développe plus pour comprendre ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état de lassitude.

Les parents Woods étaient… _intenses_.

Oui, c'était le mot.

Au cours de ces nombreuses années à côtoyer Lexa, elle pouvait compter sur les doigts de ses mains le nombre de fois où elle les avait vus – pourtant à Malibu, ses parents et ceux de Lexa étaient voisins – et ces quelques rencontres l'avaient confortée dans son idée: Edward et Alexandria Woods étaient intenses. À chaque fois qu'elles avaient eu affaire à eux, elle avait eu l'impression de passer un entretien d'embauche. Alors elle ne pouvait qu'essayer de comprendre ce que vivait au quotidien Lexa et pourquoi elle était mal à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait.

\- D'ailleurs, reprit Lexa en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre, je suis désolée, je sais que je t'ai promis de t'aider demain, mais mon père veut que je déjeune avec lui et ma mère donc il y a des chances que je ne sois pas là une grosse partie de la journée…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, rassura Clarke avec un sourire.

Elle s'installa à son tour sur le canapé et se tourna légèrement de sorte à lui faire face.

\- On peut reporter au week-end prochain si tu veux, proposa-t-elle. Si tu veux passer plus de temps avec tes parents ce week-end…

Lexa laissa échapper un bruit entre le rire et le grognement.

\- Non ça va aller merci, déclara-t-elle. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu avais réellement besoin de moi avec les gros bras de Linc, Bellamy et Finn…

Elle fronça des sourcils en prononçant le dernier prénom et se redressa légèrement pour regarder autour d'elles avant de baisser de nouveau le regard vers Clarke.

\- En parlant de Finn, il est passé où? questionna Lexa curieusement.

Il était vrai qu'en arrivant, elle n'y avait pas prêté attention, mais maintenant qu'elle avait remarqué l'absence de ce dernier, elle trouva ça bizarre.

Clarke poussa un soupir et laissa sa tête retomber contre le dossier.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il viendra, informa-t-elle doucement.

Elle laissa quelques secondes passer avant d'ajouter:

\- On a eu une dispute et j'ai quelque peu merdé…

\- Oh, dit simplement Lexa.

Elle se mordit la lèvre avant d'ajouter:

\- Tu veux en parler?

Elle savait qu'elle devrait peut-être éviter d'être l'oreille attentive de Clarke sur ce sujet. Après tout, elle était loin d'être callée en matière de relation sérieuse.

Et puis, il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle n'était pas la plus grande fan de Finn…

Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. C'était juste qu'elle l'avait toujours trouvé un peu benêt. Sans compter qu'elle était et restait persuadée que Clarke méritait mieux.

Mais ce n'était que son avis.

Avis qu'elle avait toujours veillé à garder pour elle et qu'elle continuerait de garder pour elle. Parce que Clarke était une de ses meilleures amies et qu'elle semblait vraiment triste à cet instant précis. Et il n'y avait personne d'autre pour prendre le relai. Donc elle allait prendre sur elle et essayerait d'aider son amie en l'écoutant.

\- Il m'a proposé d'emménager avec lui, annonça Clarke.

\- Quoi?! s'exclama Lexa complètement abasourdie.

Clarke poussa un soupir, n'ayant aucune envie de revivre sa dispute avec Finn. Mais elle avait envie d'en parler. Elle avait envie d'extérioriser ce sentiment nauséeux qu'elle avait depuis plusieurs heures.

\- Au déjeuner, continua-t-elle donc, lorsqu'il a appris que j'allais vivre avec toi, il m'a proposé d'emménager avec lui…

\- Attends, attends, l'arrêta Lexa avant qu'elle puisse continuer. Il ne l'a appris qu'au déjeuner?

Elle se tourna un peu plus vers Clarke, une expression confuse sur le visage.

\- Tu ne lui as annoncé qu'aujourd'hui que tu déménageais? questionna-t-elle, moqueusement cette fois-ci.

\- J'ai oublié! se défendit Clarke.

Lexa s'efforça de ne pas rigoler, même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Parce qu'oublier de dire à son petit-ami qu'elle changeait de logement était du Clarke Griffin tout craché.

\- Tu es incroyable! lui dit-elle en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Oui bon, bougonna Clarke. Donc je lui ai dit que je venais vivre avec toi et il m'a demandé d'emménager avec lui…

\- Et je suppose que tu as dit non, en déduisit Lexa en retrouvant son sérieux.

Clarke s'agita légèrement sur le canapé puis porta son regard sur elle et acquiesça lentement.

\- Il m'a demandé de venir vivre avec lui parce que c'est ce que voudrait la suite logique des choses, expliqua la blonde. Qu'au moins si on venait à vivre ensemble, on pourrait s'envoyer en l'air quand bon nous semblerait et que mes cours et mon emploi du temps chaotique ne seraient plus un problème pour notre relation…

Cette fois-ci, Lexa ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un éclat de rire.

\- Quel romantique ce Finn, commenta-t-elle pleine d'ironie.

\- Je me demande pourquoi j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée de t'en parler, s'agaça Clarke en esquissant un geste pour se lever. Après tout, il n'existe personne d'aussi allergique que toi aux relations!

Lexa arrêta de rire immédiatement. Elle retint Clarke par le bras avant qu'elle ne puisse se lever complètement du canapé et la força à se rasseoir.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Ce n'était pas marrant… Continue, je te promets que je serais sage…

Clarke la dévisagea pendant quelques secondes, se demandant si elle devait réellement poursuivre ou non. Finalement, elle abdiqua et se laissa de nouveau aller contre le dossier du canapé.

\- Je lui ai dit que la praticité ne devrait pas être ce qui amène un couple à vouloir vivre ensemble, continua-t-elle.

\- Logique…

\- Mais il l'a mal pris et est parti, termina Clarke en soupirant. Et maintenant, il ne répond pas à mes messages, ajouta-t-elle en indiquant le téléphone portable dans ses mains.

\- Je vois… répondit Lexa sommairement.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Elle cherchait une réponse adéquate et assez intelligente à donner à Clarke lorsqu'elle repensa aux paroles de cette dernière et à un détail en particulier.

\- Attends, déclara-t-elle lentement en fixant Clarke droit dans les yeux, il ne t'a pas réellement dit de venir vivre avec lui pour que vous puissiez avoir plus de rapports?

Clarke se contenta de lui répondre par un acquiescement.

\- Quel crétin! jura Lexa en sentant une vague de colère la gagner. Tu veux que je lui botte les fesses?

Un léger rire s'échappa de la bouche de la blonde.

\- Je suis sérieuse, certifia Lexa. Je peux facilement lui régler son compte.

\- J'en suis sure, répondit Clarke avec un mince sourire. Et tu es vraiment adorable de vouloir me défendre mais je pense qu'il a surtout été maladroit dans ses propos…

Elle lui en foutrait de la maladresse à cet idiot, se dit Lexa en serrant la mâchoire. Elle se fit tout de même violence et garda ses pensées pour elle.

\- En réalité, reprit Clarke, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il m'a dit qui me pose réellement problème…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Lexa d'un ton avenant.

Pour la énième fois de la journée, Clarke repensa à sa dispute avec Finn et à ce qui la dérangeait réellement pendant que Lexa la regardait silencieusement, attendant patiemment qu'elle choisisse ou non de se confier.

\- Le truc c'est que je n'ai jamais envisagé la possibilité de vivre avec lui, avoua enfin Clarke.

Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Lexa posé sur elle.

\- M'imaginer emménager avec lui ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit, poursuivit-elle dans un murmure. Je n'y ai jamais pensé. Pas une seule fois… Finn a raison, après 1 an et demi ensemble, ce devrait être l'étape suivante. Cela devrait aller de soi… Et moi je – je ne l'ai jamais envisagé… Il doit y avoir quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez moi…

Abattue, Clarke posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et dissimula son visage dans ses mains tout en secouant la tête.

\- Hey, souffla Lexa.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de Clarke et attrapa délicatement ses mains entre les siennes. Elle les retira du visage angélique de son amie, la forçant à la regarder.

\- Tu as raison, je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour parler de ce genre de choses, déclara-t-elle doucement, mais si tu veux mon avis, pour moi il n'y a pas de délais à respecter ou de chronologie prédéfinie dans une relation… Chacun avance à son rythme… Regarde O' et Linc! poursuivit-elle. Ils sont fous l'un de l'autre depuis leur première rencontre et pourtant ils n'emménagent ensemble que maintenant…

Sans retirer ses mains de celles de Clarke, Lexa baissa un peu plus la tête de sorte à l'amener à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle avait besoin qu'elle la regarde droit dans les yeux, parce que c'était la seule façon pour qu'elle puisse comprendre que ses mots étaient sincères. Qu'elle le pensait réellement et que ce n'était pas seulement pour la faire se sentir mieux.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que ton calendrier est différent de celui de Finn que le problème vient de toi… assura-t-elle.

Clarke leva enfin les yeux vers elle et lorsqu'elle se plongea dans son regard, Lexa y lut une incertitude qui amena son cœur à se serrer.

\- Et si mon calendrier ne change jamais avec Finn? demanda-t-elle, une incertitude perceptible dans la voix.

\- Ça c'est toi qui vois Clarke… répondit Lexa. Mais ce que moi je peux t'assurer, c'est que tu as tous les droits de vouloir vivre avec quelqu'un pour les bonnes raisons…

Clarke continua de regarder Lexa et laissa ces mots l'apaiser.

C'était ses yeux. Elle en était certaine.

Dès lors qu'elle fixait ces yeux, dès lors qu'elle était plongée dans ces magnifiques prunelles vertes, Clarke était persuadée que Lexa pouvait lui dire n'importe quoi, qu'elle la croirait.

Lexa se sentit également transcendée, submergée, par le regard vulnérable de Clarke comme si une force magnétique l'empêchait de détourner ses yeux de ceux azurs face à elle.

Cependant, un bruit de serrure venant de l'extérieur de l'appartement leur fit rompre brusquement le contact visuel. Lexa laissa les mains de Clarke retomber sur ses genoux et retrouva sa place initiale sur le canapé au moment où la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

\- Hey! salua une Octavia enjouée en entrant à l'intérieur.

Lexa lança un dernier regard en direction de Clarke avant de se tourner vers la nouvelle arrivante.

\- J'en déduis que le repas en amoureux s'est bien passé, taquina-t-elle face à l'exubérance de la brune.

\- Super bien passé! répondit Octavia avec plusieurs acquiescement. Ton cousin est la personne la plus romantique au monde! C'est à se demander comment vous pouvez être issus de la même famille…

\- Je peux être romantique si je le veux, rétorqua Lexa. C'est juste que je trouve ça débile et inutile…

\- Parlez-moi d'amour, répondit ironiquement Octavia.

\- Où est passé Lincoln? demanda Clarke.

\- Il nous attend en bas avec un taxi. Je suis juste montée vous récupérer et attraper une veste en chemin.

Elle s'éclipsa dans sa chambre pour aller chercher ledit vêtement pendant que Lexa se redressait du canapé en position debout.

Elle arrangea rapidement sa tenue avant de se tourner vers Clarke qui n'avait pas bougé et lui tendre une main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Et si on oubliait Finn pour quelques heures? proposa-t-elle. Je te promets de te payer autant de verres que tu veux…

Clarke esquissa un sourire puis attrapa la main qui lui était offerte et se redressa. Octavia sortit à ce moment-là de sa chambre.

\- Allons faire la fête! s'exclama-t-elle, excitée, en passant devant elles pour se diriger de nouveau vers la porte d'entrée.

Lexa serra la main de Clarke d'un geste réconfortant puis la lâcha pour faire un pas en arrière. Elle se tourna vers l'entrée et commença à suivre Octavia lorsque la voix de Clarke prononça son prénom, l'amenant à s'arrêter pour lui faire de nouveau face, un regard interrogateur sur le visage.

\- Merci, gratifia Clarke avec un sourire.

Sourire auquel Lexa ne put s'empêcher de répondre.

\- Quand tu veux, assura-t-elle doucement.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

: Merci! Oui je comprend ce que tu veux dire t'inquiète pas... J'essaye de faire évoluer les choses sans aller trop vite... Il ne faut jamais être pressée avec moi ^^. Sinon oui, je vois beaucoup de Calzona très Clexa aussi. Tant mieux!

 **Unicorn38** : J'ai adoré ton NEXT! Le pauuuuvre Finn! XD Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'à côté de Lexa... Y'a pas photo!

 **Clem** : Ce que vous pouvez être méchantes avec le pauvre Finn ^^ mais oui, lui et Lexa ne jouent pas dans la même cours!

 **Aoquesth** : Oh tu sais, les choses ne risquent pas de se passer comme tu dois te l'imaginer XD. Merci d'être toujours là (pour moi!). Je n'oublie pas que tu reste la première personne m'ayant laissé ma première review!

 **BOOX21** : Ne me met pas trop la pression! Sincèrement j'espère vraiment réussir la transition entre amies et plus! Tu me diras!

 **surf'up** : En même temps, le rôle de Finn est un peu d'agacer! XD Pour le reste de ta review, je ne peux rien dire sans trop en dévoiler!

 **Marinaa** : Welcome back! Je comprend ta frustration, moi aussi je déteste attendre quand une fic n'est pas terminé! Je t'assure que je fais mon maximum pour publier rapidement à chaque fois!

 **DrWeaver** : Tu n'aimes pas Bellamy? Pourquoi? Bon j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal moi aussi dans cette saison 3, mais je l'aimais bien avant (par contre BEURK BEURK AU BELLARKE!)

 **Little Monkey Fanfic** : Merci! J'espère que la fic continuera de te plaire! Je suis contente que l'amitié des 4 te plaisent! Je m'éclate à écrire les parties où elles sont toutes ensembles! Pour le Clexa, j'espère vraiment réussir la transition! Pour l'emménagement, il va falloir attendre encore un peu (chapitre 5!).

 **Lilou** : Haaaa une nouvelle accro à the 100! Tu as du voir Lexa maintenant non? T'en penses quoi?... Pour le nombre de chapitres au total, je ne sais pas trop encore. Je fini toujours pas écrire de trop long chapitre que je dois couper en 2. Mais je dirais entre 25 et 30...

 **Elooo** : Contente de te retrouver ici! Tu shipp le Clexa aussi? Hâte de lire tes avis!

 **Lexararke** : En même temps Lexa quoi! XD


	5. Chapitre 4

_Bonsoir la Clexakru!_

 _Comme promis, la suite en ce milieu de semaine! Je suis en pleine précipitation et n'ai que quelques minutes devant moi pour vous le poster donc je suis désolée je ne pourrais pas prendre le temps de répondre à chaque reviews! Mais promis je me rattrape ce week-end pour le prochain chapitre!_

 _Sinon, c'est un véritable bonheur de lire vos avis à chaque fois!_

 _Bonne lecture à vous! Hâte de lire vos avis!_

 _LSAfor_

 _PS: Encore et toujours, un énorme merci à **jenkus** pour le formidable boulot de correction!_

* * *

Chapitre 4:

Après un assez court trajet en taxi, Lexa, Clarke, Octavia et Lincoln arrivèrent enfin au bar le _Diamonds_.

Ils fréquentaient cet endroit depuis leur première année à l'université et s'étaient vite rendu compte qu'il était parfait pour eux. Il était assez grand pour ne pas se sentir étouffer, mais pas trop spacieux non plus, ce qui lui donnait un aspect chaleureux. La musique y était toujours très bien et le volume n'y était pas trop élevé, ce qui leur permettait de discuter sans avoir à se crier dans les oreilles.

C'était donc pour ça que le groupe d'amis y venaient dès lors qu'ils avaient une chose à fêter: la bourse de Raven à la CCNY, chacune de leur graduation, le nouveau job de Bellamy, l'acceptation de Clarke en école de médecine et celle de Lexa en Droit et en Business.

Ce bar avait été le lieu de toutes leurs célébrations depuis de nombreuses années et était devenu ainsi un lieu très cher et particulier à chacun.

Lorsque le quatuor entra à l'intérieur, ils repérèrent immédiatement leurs amis, assis à leur table habituelle. Il semblait que Bellamy, Jasper, Monty, Raven et – à la plus grande surprise de Lexa – Anya les avaient déjà devancés et ce depuis un moment, car ils avaient tous déjà un verre devant eux.

\- Hey! s'exclama Raven à leur adresse en levant un verre dans leur direction. Voici les quatre stars de la soirée!

Les nouveaux arrivants saluèrent la tablée avant de s'y installer à leur tour.

\- Je pensais que tu étais occupée avec les histoires de famille ce soir? commenta Lexa à l'adresse d'Anya.

Elle détourna son attention de sa cousine quelques secondes pour tirer une chaise à Clarke et lui adresser un sourire.

Cette dernière lui répondit avec un sourire identique et lui souffla un merci avant de s'y asseoir. Anya ne loupa pas l'échange entre les deux futures colocataires face à elle et adressa un sourire narquois à Lexa. Cette dernière le remarqua et fronça les sourcils, lui demandant du regard ce qui lui arrivait.

Mais Anya décida de ne rien dire et répondit à sa question initiale.

\- Ici aussi ce sont des affaires de famille, déclara-t-elle avec un léger haussement d'épaule avant de faire un signe de tête en direction de Lincoln et Octavia à l'opposé de la table.

Les deux amoureux semblaient déjà dans leur bulle et n'avaient d'yeux que pour l'un et l'autre.

\- Mon frère a enfin trouvé quelqu'un capable de l'aimer assez pour vivre avec lui, il fallait bien que je fête ça! ajouta-t-elle d'un ton un peu plus fort cette fois-ci pour être sûre de bien être entendue par le principal concerné.

Lincoln détourna pour la première fois le regard d'Octavia pour le porter sur sa sœur.

\- Et moi qui me demande comment j'ai réussi à te supporter pendant tant d'années, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

Sa remarque amena Anya à hausser de nouveau les épaules tandis que tout le monde rigolait.

Voyant que la bataille était perdue d'avance, elle se tourna vers Clarke qui se trouvait face à elle à côté de Lexa.

\- Ça fait un bail Griffin, déclara-t-elle à son adresse.

\- Effectivement, répondit Clarke avec un léger sourire, mais je ne peux pas dire que tu m'as manqué.

Anya soupira dramatiquement, sachant pertinemment que la blonde ne faisait que la taquiner.

\- Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois, dit-elle.

Ce qui fit rire Clarke.

Il fallait dire qu'au début, elle n'avait pas réellement accroché avec Anya. La cousine de Lexa lui était apparue comme quelqu'un de trop abrupt à son goût et, à chaque fois qu'elle avait été amenée à la croiser, Clarke avait tout fait pour éviter la moindre interaction avec elle.

Mais au fur et à mesure des années, elle avait appris à l'apprécier. Et finalement, c'était son franc parler et son absence de filtre que Clarke aimait le plus chez Anya.

\- Où est passé le toutou qui te sert de petit-ami? demanda Anya après quelques secondes. Flint, c'est ça?

Okay finalement, Clarke ne l'aimait pas tant que ça.

\- Anya… prononça Lexa d'un ton menaçant.

\- Okay je me tais! dit Anya en levant les bras d'un geste de retrait. On ne peut même plus plaisanter, c'est dingue…

Lexa lui lança un regard noir puis, décidant qu'elle en avait assez des remarques de sa cousine, se leva de sa chaise et se pencha vers Clarke.

\- Je vais au bar, informa-t-elle à son oreille. Tu veux quelque chose?

Clarke acquiesça lentement avant de se pencher pour attraper son sac. Mais Lexa posa une main sur la sienne, arrêtant ainsi son geste.

\- Laisse, dit-elle. C'est pour moi…

\- Tu ne –

\- J'insiste, coupa Lexa avec un sourire. Disons que c'est pour excuser le comportement de ma chère cousine.

Clarke esquissa un sourire avant de laisser échapper un léger rire.

\- Tu risques de payer des verres à tout le monde toute la soirée dans ces cas-là…

\- Les autres m'importent peu, répondit Lexa d'un ton mutin.

Ce qui fit agrandir le sourire de la blonde.

\- Quel honneur, déclara Clarke avec une part de vérité dans ses mots. Merci… Je vais prendre un –

\- Mojito? devança Lexa.

C'était toujours ce que commandait Clarke en premier. Et lorsqu'elle vit cette dernière sourire avant d'acquiescer à nouveau, elle comprit que sa déduction avait été juste.

\- Je reviens, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner en direction du bar.

\- Okay, répondit Clarke.

Elle la suivit du regard et la vit disparaitre derrière elle dans la masse de personnes qui se trouvait sur la piste de danse avant de se tourner de nouveau face à la table.

Elle croisa le regard d'Anya qui avait suivi leur petit échange, une grimace au visage.

\- Quoi? questionna-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit que l'expression d'Anya ne voulait pas disparaitre.

\- Tu me poses réellement la question? rétorqua Anya.

\- Et bien oui, répondit Clarke confuse. Tu me regardes bizarrement...

Anya secoua la tête, exaspérée. Elle descendit de son tabouret et, ignorant complètement Clarke, s'éloigna de la table en se marmonnant à elle-même _« mon dieu, que ça peut être affligeant autant d'ignorance! »._

Au bar, Lexa réussit à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au grand comptoir bondé. Elle repéra la barmaid et lui fit un signe de la main qui amena cette dernière à venir directement vers elle.

\- Lexa hey! salua-t-elle chaleureusement lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Bonsoir Harper, répondit Lexa avec son sourire charmeur habituel. Deux Mojito s'il te plait…

\- Je te prépare ça de suite, dit ladite Harper avec un clin d'œil avant de s'affairer à attraper deux verres.

Lexa esquissa un léger sourire face à ce qui lui semblait être une tentative de flirt tandis que Harper commençait à préparer sa commande.

\- Je vois que la bande est de sortie ce soir, énonça la barmaid en faisant un signe de tête en direction de leur table.

Lexa suivit son regard jusqu'à ses amis avant de se tourner de nouveau vers elle.

\- Oui, on est de célébration…

\- Ah oui? Qu'est-ce que vous fêtez?

\- Un couple emménage ensemble, déclara Lexa d'un ton heureux.

Elle vit Harper poser les deux verres de mojito prêts devant elle avant de se pencher contre le comptoir, de sorte à ce que seulement quelques centimètres séparent leurs visages.

\- J'espère qu'aucun des deux n'est toi, murmura cette dernière.

 _Okay c'est définitivement du flirt_ , pensa Lexa qui ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un nouveau sourire.

Elle était assez expérimentée pour savoir lorsqu'une femme était intéressée par elle et Harper était définitivement en train de lui montrer de l'intérêt.

Se faire draguer n'était pas un nouveau concept pour Lexa. Elle avait toujours attiré l'attention et aimait en jouer. C'était ce qui lui avait valu sa réputation de Don Juan au féminin. Réputation qui la laissait assez indifférente.

Après tout, il était vrai qu'elle aimait les femmes. Elle aimait passer du temps avec elles. Et elle aimait par-dessus tout les histoires sans prises de tête. Le type de relations sans attache, sans liens, juste pour s'amuser. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle avait une seule et unique règle: ne jamais faire de promesses qu'elle ne pouvait tenir. Elle ne faisait jamais espérer ses conquêtes, c'était une règle d'or.

\- Je te rassure ce n'est pas moi, informa-t-elle, j'aime rester libre comme l'air…

\- Heureuse de l'entendre, déclara Harper avec un grand sourire.

\- Heureuse que ça te ravisse, répondit Lexa dans un rire.

Elle glissa une main dans la poche arrière de son jean, en sortit un billet et le posa sur le comptoir pour payer les deux boissons qu'elle avait commandées.

\- Et bien bonne soirée à toi Harper, souhaita-t-elle d'une voix légèrement suave avant d'attraper les deux verres sur le comptoir.

Elle adressa un dernier clin d'œil à la barmaid puis tourna les talons et revint vers la table de ses amis.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait plus personne à l'exception de Clarke.

\- Et un mojito pour la jolie demoiselle, déclara Lexa en posant un des verres qu'elle tenait devant elle.

\- Merci, répondit Clarke en se tournant pour la regarder s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Lexa jeta un coup d'œil circulaire et repéra le reste du groupe autour d'une table de billard à disputer une partie.

\- Tu n'étais pas tentée? questionna-t-elle à l'adresse de Clarke en faisant un signe de tête dans leur direction.

Clarke hocha négativement la tête.

\- Je n'avais pas envie de jouer, répondit-elle.

\- C'est dommage, lui dit Lexa avec un sourire. Tu es très _badass_ quand tu joues au billard.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Clarke qui but une gorgée de son verre avant de baisser les yeux vers ses mains.

Lexa suivit son regard et la vit observer l'écran de son téléphone.

\- Il va venir, assura-t-elle.

Clarke releva la tête vers elle et comprit que Lexa savait à quoi elle pensait.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre? questionna-t-elle doucement.

Lexa pouvait déceler facilement la vulnérabilité derrière sa question et elle détestait le pincement que cela causa au creux de son estomac.

\- Parce que ce serait un véritable idiot de ne pas venir, répondit Lexa sincèrement.

Autant elle pouvait comprendre la position de Finn et sa frustration face au refus de sa petite-amie, autant elle avait envie de lui donner un coup de pied aux fesses pour qu'il essaye de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez et comprenne que Clarke avait beaucoup plus à lui offrir s'il prenait la peine d'être assez patient.

Clarke fixa Lexa pendant de longues secondes silencieusement. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose, quelqu'un arriva vers elles et les interrompit. Il s'agissait de Harper.

\- Bonsoir Clarke, salua Harper à l'adresse de la blonde.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et se tourna vers Lexa qui la fixait avec un léger froncement de sourcils interrogateur.

\- Je – j'ai terminé mon service, expliqua Harper timidement, et je me demandais si tu serais tentée par une danse… Avec moi… 'Fin si tu voudrais danser avec moi?

Clarke se sentit amusée par l'intimidation de la barmaid face à Lexa. C'était incroyable l'effet que sa meilleure amie pouvait avoir sur les femmes. Il suffisait qu'elle rentre dans une pièce pour attirer l'attention et ce sans faire aucun réel effort.

C'était un don inné chez Lexa et cette dernière ne se gênait jamais de l'exploiter, ce qui était toujours marrant à voir pour ses meilleures amies.

À l'instar de cet instant précis, avec une Lexa complètement détendue alors qu'une jolie fille était en train de regrouper tout son courage pour l'inviter à danser.

Lexa se tourna vers Clarke, le regard plein d'hésitation, ce qui amena cette dernière à comprendre que sa réticence était due au fait qu'elle ne voulait pas la laisser seule.

Pas lorsqu'elle avait le moral à zéro à cause de son idiot de petit-ami…

Clarke lui adressa un sourire avant de secouer légèrement la tête de haut en bas.

\- Vas-y, assura-t-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser seule, répondit Lexa.

\- Je vais aller rejoindre les autres, lui dit Clarke en lui souriant. Profites-en, amuse-toi…

Lexa regarda dans la direction de Harper qui attendait toujours sa réponse puis se tourna de nouveau vers Clarke.

\- Tu es sûre? demanda-t-elle toujours hésitante.

Ce qui fit rire Clarke. C'était fou à quel point Lexa pouvait être super protectrice sans s'en rendre compte et c'était tout simplement adorable.

\- Oui je suis sûre, certifia Clarke. Va! On se retrouve après…

\- D'accord, répondit Lexa avec un sourire.

Elle se leva de son siège et accepta la main que Harper lui tendait avant de se laisser guider vers la piste de danse, sans manquer de lancer un dernier coup d'œil en direction de Clarke.

Cette dernière la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive sur la piste de danse et que Harper glisse ses bras sur sa nuque. Puis elle détourna les yeux pour regarder autour d'elle.

Elle observa pendant quelques secondes ses amis à la table de billard, jouant et rigolant tous ensemble. À quelques mètres d'eux, Octavia et Lincoln s'étaient isolés dans un coin sombre du bar et s'embrassaient comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

Clarke esquissa un léger sourire en les voyant. Ils étaient complètement fous l'un de l'autre et ne pouvaient jamais rester séparés longtemps. Octavia lui avait dit une fois que lorsque Lincoln n'était pas avec elle, elle avait l'impression qu'une partie d'elle-même lui manquait.

Le sourire de Clarke disparut peu à peu en repensant aux paroles de son amie. Elle se demandait si un jour elle ressentirait la même chose pour quelqu'un.

Et si ce quelqu'un était Finn…

\- Tu sembles triste Princesse, lança une voix à côté en lui enlaçant l'épaule, ce qui la fit sortir de ses pensées.

Clarke se tourna pour voir Raven lui adresser un sourire paresseux et comprit qu'elle était légèrement éméchée.

\- Tu as fini de jouer? demanda-t-elle au lieu de répondre.

\- Oui, répondit Raven. Anya est insupportable quand elle gagne donc j'ai préféré arrêter avant de lui enfoncer une boule de billard dans la gorge.

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire amusé. La dynamique entre Raven et Anya était une de celle qu'elle préférait le plus. Il fallait croire qu'elles étaient les deux seules qui réussissaient à se valoir niveau sarcasme et railleries.

\- J'ai discuté avec Finn, déclara Raven en retrouvant son sérieux. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que vous vous étiez disputés?

Clarke haussa les épaules.

Il était vrai que d'habitude, lorsqu'elle avait besoin de parler de son couple, elle se tournait toujours vers Raven. Elle était amie avec Finn depuis autant de temps qu'elle l'était avec Clarke et était la première supportrice de leur relation, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Clarke savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle pour l'aider à arranger les choses.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle avait eu Lexa. Clarke s'était confiée à elle et elle avait réussi à la faire se sentir mieux. Elle l'avait aidé à prendre un peu de recul sur la situation et l'avait amené à réfléchir.

Et maintenant elle attendait d'avoir des nouvelles de Finn pour pouvoir arranger la situation. Parce qu'autant elle était vraiment confuse concernant ses sentiments, autant elle était sûre qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre son petit-ami.

\- J'espérais pouvoir arranger les choses avant, répondit-elle à Raven.

Cette dernière acquiesça doucement.

\- Si ça peut te consoler, dit Raven, je l'ai eu au téléphone et il n'est pas très bien lui aussi…

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me répond pas? questionna Clarke exaspérée en indiquant son téléphone qui n'avait pas quitté ses mains.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Raven impuissante. Mais les choses vont s'arranger… Elles s'arrangent toujours avec vous!

Clarke lui adressa un mince sourire et se contenta d'acquiescer. Parce qu'elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi lui dire…

\- En attendant, reprit Raven d'un ton plus joyeux, tu vas venir t'amuser avec nous et botter les fesses d'Anya au billard, parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui peux lui faire fermer son clapet!

\- Je fini mon verre et je vous rejoins, répondit-elle en souriant de nouveau.

Elle n'avait aucune réelle envie de jouer mais elle savait que Raven ne la laisserait pas tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas dit oui.

Raven hocha la tête et lui dit qu'elle l'attendait à la table avant de s'éloigner de nouveau vers le groupe d'amis.

Le regard de Clarke se porta sur eux quelques secondes avant qu'il ne dérive une nouvelle fois sur Lexa qui n'avait pas quitté la piste de danse et les bras de la barmaid. Elle la vit d'ailleurs se pencher vers l'oreille de cette dernière et lui chuchoter quelque chose.

Quelque chose qui devait surement être plaisant car, deux secondes plus tard, Harper glissa une main sur la nuque de Lexa et l'attira contre elle dans un baiser enflammé. Clarke secoua la tête entre l'exaspération et l'amusement avant de détourner son regard et de le porter sur son verre face à elle.

Lexa ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, pensa-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Elle allait passer sa soirée avec Harper – voire même sa nuit – puis le lendemain, elle l'oublierait et passerait à autre chose. Jusqu'à ce qu'une autre fille n'attire son attention et que le manège recommence. Tout aussi facilement que ça…

Depuis que Clarke connaissait Lexa, elle ne l'avait jamais vue avec la même fille plus de deux semaines d'affilée. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue dans une relation sérieuse. Jamais…

Et à chaque fois qu'elle, Octavia ou Raven l'avait questionnée à ce sujet, Lexa leur avait toujours donné la même réponse: le sérieux n'était pas fait pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas avoir de compte à rendre à qui que ce soit et préférait s'amuser sans se prendre la tête.

 _« Vous savez que je ne suis pas du genre à m'attacher…_ » leur disait-elle très souvent avec son habituel sourire nonchalant avant de changer rapidement de sujet.

Clarke avait toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait de la chose la plus stupide qu'elle pouvait entendre. Surtout venant de Lexa.

Parce qu'elle ne connaissait personne autant en contradiction avec ces paroles que Lexa Woods.

Elle avait beau essayé de le cacher derrière son bouclier de dure-à-cuire pleine de sarcasmes, Lexa était et restait la personne la plus fidèle, la plus investie et la plus aimante que Clarke connaissait. Elle détestait les grandes déclarations d'amour ou d'amitié, détestait mettre des mots sur ses sentiments et gardait toujours sa carapace intacte. Mais ses gestes parlaient pour elle…

Lexa était le genre de personne qui pouvait refuser un câlin ou une parole gentille à Raven lorsqu'elle le lui demandait, mais était capable de faire, tous les jours pendant une semaine, un détour d'1h après les cours jusqu'au campus de la CCNY lorsque son amie était malade pour lui apporter de la soupe.

Lexa était le genre de personne à ne jamais rappeler une fille avec qui elle avait passé la nuit mais pouvait rester des heures au téléphone avec Octavia lorsqu'elle venait de se disputer avec Lincoln et qu'elle était triste.

Lexa était le genre de personne à n'avoir jamais loupé un seul cours de sa vie, surtout pas pour une fille. Mais lorsque Clarke avait été coincée à Washington DC après un séminaire d'école de médecine à cause d'une tempête qui avait fait annuler tous les vols pour New-York, elle n'avait pas hésité à louper toute une journée de classe pour venir la récupérer en voiture. Parce qu'elle savait que Clarke avait un examen super important le lendemain et qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de le louper…

Oui, Lexa pouvait dire autant qu'elle le voulait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à s'attacher, Clarke savait que ce n'était qu'une façon pour elle de se protéger. Lexa était unique. Elle était gentille, loyale, altruiste et généreuse. Et le pire de tout, ce que Clarke trouvait le plus dommage, c'était qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte…

Son téléphone commença à vibrer dans sa main, la faisant légèrement sursauter. Elle baissa les yeux vers l'écran pour voir qui l'appelait et esquissa un énorme sourire lorsqu'elle vit le prénom de Finn s'afficher.

\- Finn… dit-elle dans un soupir soulagé en décrochant.

\- _Hey_ , répondit timidement Finn dans le combiné.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je suis heureuse de t'entendre, déclara Clarke avec un grand sourire.

\- _Clarke je –_

Le son de la musique empêcha Clarke de l'entendre correctement, ce qui l'amena à se lever immédiatement de son siège.

\- Attend, je vais m'isoler un peu pour mieux t'entendre.

 _\- Okay…_

Tout en gardant le téléphone contre son oreille, Clarke se dépêcha de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée du bar. Elle sortit et fut accueillie par l'accalmie de l'extérieur.

\- Finn? répéta-t-elle, effrayée qu'il ait pu raccrocher.

Mais elle fut soulagée de l'entendre prononcer son prénom.

\- Clarke…

Cependant, sa voix ne résonna pas à travers son combiné, mais dans son dos.

Elle tourna sur ses talons et trouva Finn face à elle, ce qui l'amena à esquisser un nouveau sourire tandis qu'elle baissait son téléphone et raccrochait.

\- Tu es venu…

\- Oui, répondit simplement Finn.

Clarke pouvait sentit la pesanteur entre eux et détestait ça. Elle fit un pas vers lui et reprit la parole.

\- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé au déjeuner, s'excusa-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Et je suis vraiment, vraiment heureuse que tu sois là…

\- Je ne reste pas, informa Finn.

Ce qui lui fit perdre immédiatement le sourire qu'elle avait.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, ajouta-t-il lentement.

\- Okay, répondit Clarke.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes sans bouger ni rien dire. Puis, Finn fit un pas sur le côté et s'assit sur le bord du trottoir face au bar. Clarke hésita quelques secondes puis fit de même. Ce n'était pas le lieu idéal pour ce genre de discussion mais la rue était vide donc ils avaient assez d'intimité pour pouvoir parler sans être interrompus.

Lorsqu'elle fut installée à côté de lui, Finn se tourna légèrement de sorte à pouvoir la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Je suis aussi désolé pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, s'excusa-t-il à son tour. J'ai été dur et sans aucun tact. Et je n'aurais jamais dû te demander de venir vivre avec moi de cette façon…

Clarke sentit l'énorme poids au creux de son estomac la quitter et poussa un soupir soulagé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. On a tous les deux dit des choses qu'on ne voulait pas dire… On peut oublier maintenant et revenir à ce qu'on était…

Elle posa une main sur la sienne et entremêla leurs doigts ensemble. Finn baissa les yeux vers leurs mains jointes et les fixa silencieusement.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ce dont j'ai envie, déclara-t-il enfin après quelques secondes.

Clarke retira lentement sa main et le fixa confuse.

\- Quoi?

Finn prit une profonde inspiration, tout en continuant d'éviter son regard.

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, énonça-t-il, et je ne pense pas vouloir continuer comme ça...

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles? questionna Clarke encore plus confuse.

Finn se décida enfin à croiser son regard.

\- J'ai l'impression de m'investir dans cette relation beaucoup plus que toi, déclara-t-il lentement. Tu n'es jamais là pour moi. Tu n'es jamais venue me voir jouer parce que tu es toujours occupée soit avec tes cours, soit avec tes amis… On est ensemble depuis presque deux ans, Clarke, et j'ai l'impression que notre histoire n'a pas du tout évolué…

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'entrée du bar.

\- Je ne fais pas partie de tes priorités, poursuivit-il en reportant son regard sur elle. Et à continuer de vivre séparément, les choses ne risquent pas de s'améliorer…

Clarke avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle était en train d'entendre. Sentant une véhémence nouvelle lui envahir la totalité du corps, elle se redressa en position debout et lui lança un regard plein d'incompréhension.

\- C'est donc ça?! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est parce que j'ai refusé ta proposition?

\- Oui et non, répondit Finn calmement.

Il poussa un soupir et se leva à son tour pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

\- Je t'aime beaucoup Clarke, mais je mérite beaucoup mieux que de venir toujours en seconde position…

\- Finn! s'exclama Clarke exaspérée. Je suis en dernière année de médecine, merde! Tu sais très bien que le rythme y est beaucoup plus soutenu que n'importe où ailleurs! Je pensais que tu le comprenais!

\- Je le pensais aussi, répondit Finn d'un ton fataliste. Mais après l'école de médecine ce sera quoi? L'internat… Et ce sera pire… Et je ne peux plus continuer à faire comme si c'était ce que je voulais. Comme si ça ne me faisait pas du mal…

Clarke déglutit difficilement, se sentant légèrement nauséeuse.

\- Je peux faire mieux, assura-t-elle. Je peux essayer de m'améliorer…

\- Il est là le problème, soupira Finn. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à essayer… Je me dis que peut-être notre dispute de ce midi a été bénéfique finalement… Elle m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux…

Son ton était défaitiste, capitulard. Il indiquait clairement qu'il avait abandonné toute idée d'arranger les choses.

\- C'est donc ça? prononça Clarke avec un léger rictus sans joie. Après deux ans, tu veux tout simplement rompre? Tu te rends compte du ridicule de la situation?

\- C'est surement mieux comme ça, répondit simplement Finn.

Et Clarke aurait voulu l'attraper par le col et le secouer fortement.

\- Je mérite mieux que ça, ajouta-t-il doucement.

Sa remarque fit jaillir un sentiment de colère au creux de l'estomac de Clarke.

\- Tu veux dire que tu mérites mieux que _moi_ , répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Finn ne répondit pas immédiatement, ce qui amena la déception de Clarke à se décupler. Comment pouvait-il lui dire une chose pareille?

\- Je suis désolé Clarke, déclara finalement Finn. Mais je ne peux pas attendre après quelqu'un qui n'a aucune intention de changer…

Il lui adressa un dernier regard plein d'excuses puis tourna les talons et s'en alla sans rien ajouter d'autre. Mettant ainsi fin à leur relation.

La plus longue relation qu'elle avait eue jusque maintenant…

Clarke, complètement sonnée, ne bougea pas et continua de fixer son dos tandis qu'il s'éloignait d'elle. Finalement et après ce qui lui semblait une éternité, elle se laissa doucement retomber en position assise sur le bord du trottoir, ne réalisant pas complètement ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

À l'intérieur du bar, Lexa avait perdu tout intérêt pour sa partenaire de danse dès le moment où elle avait vu Clarke sortir du bar, son téléphone portable à l'oreille. Elle se doutait qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de Finn à l'autre bout de la ligne et voir l'absence de son amie se prolonger depuis plusieurs minutes commençait à l'inquiéter.

\- Excuse-moi, déclara Lexa à l'adresse de Harper en s'arrêtant de danser. Je reviens tout de suite…

Elle lui retira doucement les bras de sa nuque avec un sourire d'excuse puis se dépêcha de s'éloigner en direction de leur table désormais vide.

Elle attrapa sa veste en cuir où se trouvait son portable et ses clés avant de sortir à son tour à l'extérieur du bar.

Immédiatement, elle repéra Clarke, assise sur le bord du trottoir, et s'avança vers elle.

\- Hey, prononça-t-elle doucement.

\- Hey, répondit Clarke dans un murmure, en évitant de la regarder.

Depuis qu'elles étaient amies, Lexa pouvait compter sur les doigts de sa main le nombre de fois où Clarke avait pleuré devant elle. Mais le son l'avait tellement marquée qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de la regarder pour déceler les sanglots dans sa voix.

Comme à cet instant précis…

Sans une once d'hésitation, Lexa s'installa à côté d'elle à même le sol et laissa quelques secondes passer avant de parler.

\- Je suppose qu'il a fini par venir, déduisit-elle doucement.

Clarke acquiesça lentement sans pour autant la regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda Lexa.

\- On a rompu, répondit Clarke sommairement. _Il_ a rompu…

\- Quoi? s'étonna Lexa.

Elle savait pertinemment que les choses entre Finn et Clarke n'avaient pas dû bien se passer pour que Clarke soit dans cet état-là, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'ils se séparent…

Surtout venant de Finn…

\- Pourquoi?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il méritait mieux…

\- Mieux? répéta Lexa avec un froncement de sourcil confus.

Clarke ramena sa jambe contre elle et posa sa tête sur son genou. Puis elle la tourna de sorte à regarder enfin Lexa pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

Cette dernière vit ses yeux légèrement rougis et sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

\- Mieux que moi, déclara Clarke d'une voix pleine de vulnérabilité.

\- Dis-moi qu'il ne t'a pas vraiment dit ça, dit Lexa entre ses dents.

Un sentiment de colère et de dégout la gagna subitement.

Ce type était un véritable idiot, il n'y avait plus de doute!

\- Si, soupira Clarke. Il m'a dit qu'il en avait assez que je le fasse passer après tout le reste et qu'il méritait mieux que ça…

\- Je vais me le faire! déclara Lexa en esquissant un geste pour se lever.

Elle allait aller jusqu'à l'appartement miteux de ce crétin et lui faire ravaler ses paroles.

Mais Clarke la retint par le bras avant qu'elle ne puisse se lever proprement et la fit se rasseoir.

\- Tu ne vas rien te faire du tout, dit-elle entre le rire et le sanglot. Surtout qu'il a raison… Il mérite beaucoup mieux…

Le cœur de Lexa se serra un peu plus.

Finn ne payait vraiment rien pour attendre… Il avait tout intérêt à ne jamais croiser son chemin parce qu'elle était sûre qu'elle ne contrôlerait pas ses coups.

\- Okay je veux bien que tu sois triste, concéda Lexa, mais si je t'entends dire encore une fois que tu n'es pas assez bien pour Finn, je te jure que je t'assomme!

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire qui ne dura pas longtemps. Sa tête toujours sur son genou, elle perdit rapidement l'air enjoué que venait de faire apparaitre Lexa et ravala quelques sanglots dans sa gorge.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, sa rupture avec Finn n'était peut-être pas si surprenante que ça... Il avait raison, ils étaient ensemble depuis presque deux ans et les choses n'avaient jamais évolué.

Clarke n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de les faire évoluer.

Mais les paroles qu'il avait prononcées l'avaient énormément blessée. Elles n'arrêtaient pas de résonner dans sa tête et elle n'arrivait pas à les faire taire.

 _Je mérite mieux…_

Lexa se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle de sorte à ce que plus aucun espace ne les sépare puis posa une main réconfortante sur son dos et baissa la tête pour pouvoir croiser de nouveau son regard.

\- Tu es la personne la plus brillante que je n'ai jamais rencontrée, déclara-t-elle sincèrement. Je te connais depuis des années maintenant et tu ne cesses de m'épater…

\- Lexa… commença Clarke.

Elle savait qu'elle ne disait ça que pour la faire se sentir mieux et elle ne voulait pas de paroles réconfortantes.

\- Chuut, laisse-moi terminer, intima Lexa.

Lorsqu'elle fut sûre que Clarke ne dirait rien de plus, elle poursuivit.

\- Tu es en dernière année de médecine, Clarke, et tu t'apprêtes à devenir un chirurgien. Le meilleur qui soit j'en suis certaine… Et si Finn n'est pas en mesure de comprendre que ton temps n'est pas aussi libre que le sien et qu'il te demande réellement de le négliger pour satisfaire son égo démesuré de mâle en manque d'attention alors c'est qu' _il_ n'est pas assez bien pour toi…

Voilà, elle avait enfin dit les mots qui la démangeaient depuis une éternité…

Clarke méritait mieux que Finn et si cet idiot pensait le contraire, alors c'était sa perte. À _lui_.

\- Lexa… répéta de nouveau Clarke, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Mais Lexa hocha négativement la tête, parce qu'il était hors de question que Clarke ne croit pas en ses paroles.

\- Je suis sérieuse, assura-t-elle d'une voix pleine de conviction. Et ça me tue de voir qu'un crétin comme Finn arrive à te faire douter de toi…

Clarke acquiesça lentement alors qu'elle n'arrivait plus du tout à retenir ses larmes qui coulaient dorénavant librement sur ses joues.

\- Je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Je sais, répondit Lexa en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle. Je suis désolée…

Elle lui enlaça les épaules et la prit dans ses bras. Clarke accepta immédiatement l'étreinte et resserra ses bras autour de la taille de Lexa avant d'enfouir son visage dans sa nuque.

Elle se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de Lexa. Comme si la douleur était moins présente lorsqu'elle la tenait fermement contre elle.

Elles restèrent donc dans cette position – assises sur le bord du trottoir face au _Diamonds_ , dans les bras l'une de l'autre – jusqu'à ce que Clarke se dégage lentement de leur étreinte pour se plonger de nouveau dans les yeux verts de Lexa.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle doucement.

Lexa lui adressa un mince sourire avant de poser ses deux mains sur ses joues et lui essuyer ses larmes.

\- Inutile de me remercier, assura-t-elle. Je suis là pour ça…

Elles se fixèrent silencieusement pendant quelques secondes avant que Lexa ne rompe le contact visuel.

\- Tu veux retourner à l'intérieur? proposa-t-elle.

Clarke hocha négativement la tête.

\- D'accord, répondit Lexa. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? On peut aller où ça te chante…

\- Ramène-moi à la maison s'il te plait, demanda Clarke.

Lexa comprit qu'elle ne faisait pas référence à l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Octavia. Mais à son appartement à elle. À _leur_ appartement … Et cette constatation l'emplit d'une fierté inexplicable.

\- Okay, dit-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit son téléphone.

\- Je vais demander à Raven de récupérer le reste de nos affaires et de nous les ramener demain. Comme ça, on n'aura pas besoin de retourner à l'intérieur, expliqua-t-elle en écrivant rapidement un message à leur amie.

Clarke esquissa un sourire sur ces paroles. Parce que Lexa n'avait pas eu besoin de l'entendre dire quoi que ce soit pour comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune envie que leurs amis la voient dans cet état-là. Et Lexa était assez attentionnée pour ne pas retourner à l'intérieur elle-même et la laisser seule.

Elle termina d'écrire son message sans réaliser ce que son attention avait causé chez Clarke, rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et se redressa en position debout. Elle aida ensuite Clarke à se redresser puis elles commencèrent à avancer dans les rues de New-York en direction de son – correction: de _leur_ appartement. Le _Diamonds_ se trouvant en plein Manhattan, elles n'étaient qu'à quelques blocs du loft.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Clarke réalisa qu'elle commençait à avoir froid. Dans la précipitation de vouloir parler à Finn, elle avait laissé sa veste à l'intérieur du bar et même si ce n'était que le début du mois de Septembre, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

Elle se frotta donc les bras en espérant pouvoir se réchauffer un peu lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de chaud et confortable l'envelopper et arrêter immédiatement ses frissons. Elle se tourna légèrement et vit que Lexa avait retiré sa veste en cuir pour la poser sur ses épaules.

\- Tiens, ça va te réchauffer, lui dit cette dernière avec un sourire.

\- C'est gentil merci, répondit Clarke, mais je ne vais pas te priver de ta veste…

Elle esquissa un geste pour la retirer mais Lexa l'en empêcha en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

\- Je n'ai pas froid, insista-t-elle. Et puis on sait toutes les deux à quel point tu peux être fragile. Il est hors de question qu'on commence notre colocation avec moi devant te servir de la soupe au lit parce que tu auras attrapé la crève…

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire avant de secouer la tête, amusée.

\- Il n'y a que toi pour faire quelque chose de gentil tout en étant méchante, répondit-elle d'un ton taquin.

Elle laissa sa tête aller contre l'épaule de Lexa qui n'avait toujours pas retiré ses bras d'autour de ses épaules et poussa un léger soupir.

\- Merci…

\- Je t'en prie Clarke ce n'est qu'une veste, railla Lexa avec un léger rire.

\- Non pas pour ça, dit Clarke. Enfin si. Mais pas seulement…

Elle se redressa légèrement et arrêta de marcher de sorte à pouvoir la regarder. Lentement, elle combla la distance entre elles et vit le sourire taquin sur le visage de Lexa disparaitre au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait d'elle.

Puis, toujours dans un mouvement lent et tortueux, elle posa un baiser sur sa joue qui dura une seconde de plus que la normale.

\- Merci d'être toi… souffla-t-elle en se reculant.

Elle lui adressa un léger sourire auquel Lexa ne put s'empêcher de répondre, puis retrouva sa place dans ses bras et posa de nouveau sa tête au creux de son épaule tandis qu'elles reprenaient le chemin en direction de leur appartement.

Leur position rendait leur marche un peu plus difficile mais aucune des deux ne chercha à la modifier… Elles mettraient surement plus de temps à arriver là où elles devaient arriver, mais elles s'en fichaient. Le principal était qu'elles se sentaient bien là où elles étaient à cet instant précis.

Et Clarke réalisa qu'avec les bras de son amie autour d'elle, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte sécurisante, les choses ne pouvaient qu'aller mieux pour elle…


	6. Chapitre 5

_Bonsoir tout le monde,_

 _Comme promis, le chapitre 5! J'essaye de vous poster le 6 avant le week-end de l'ascension parce que je m'en vais en vacances pour une dizaine de jours après ça et je n'aurais pas la possibilité de poster la suite avant mon retour..._

 _Comme promis, vous trouverez la réponse aux reviews à la fin du chapitre. Un grand merci pour vos retours et votre soutien. Vous êtes une véritable source de motivation!_

 _Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre!_

 _LSAfor'_

 _PS: Encore et toujours, un grand merci à **jenkus** pour la correction!_

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Pieds nus, Lexa descendit tout doucement les marches de sa chambre, veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible. Les escaliers, qui liaient la partie haute du duplex qui n'était composée que de sa chambre, menaient directement au hall d'entrée qui, lui, donnait sur l'immense espace ouvert de son loft.

Malgré le fait qu'elle y vivait depuis plus de six ans, Lexa avait toujours du mal à se faire à la grandeur de son appartement et au silence de cathédrale qui y régnait à chaque fois.

Elle adorait l'endroit, là n'était pas la question. Que ce soit le parquet en bois massif qui lui gelait les pieds à chaque fois qu'elle les posait dessus, la cuisine ouverte et lumineuse qui composait une partie du côté gauche du penthouse ou l'énorme baie vitrée qui occupait la totalité du mur principal du living-room et qui permettait une luminosité presque magique de pénétrer à l'intérieur, Lexa se sentait réellement bien dans cet appartement. Mais elle n'y avait jamais retrouvé le même bien-être et le même épanouissement que lorsqu'elle vivait avec ses meilleures amies en première année à l'université.

Ses parents voulaient lui permettre d'accéder à une tranquillité et une sérénité certaine pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer sur ses études mais la solitude pesante qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle s'y trouvait ne l'avait jamais aidée à trouver cette sérénité.

Cependant, ce matin-là, lorsque Lexa arriva en bas des marches, la tête complètement déphasée par un horrible mal de crâne, elle ne fut pas accueillie par le silence habituel mais par le son d'un grognement étouffé venant du living-room. Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée de la cuisine à l'entente du bruit et esquissa un léger sourire lorsqu'elle regarda en direction du grand canapé d'angle se trouvant face à la cheminée.

Clarke y était allongée sur le ventre, profondément endormie. La couverture qui était censée la garder au chaud tombait à moitié sur le sol mais cela ne semblait pas l'empêcher de dormir.

 _En même temps avec toute la téquila qu'elle a bue hier…_ pensa Lexa en continuant de la regarder avec un sourire aux lèvres.

 _La veille…_

 _Lexa ouvrit la porte d'entrée et se décala pour laisser rentrer Clarke. Cette dernière franchit le pas de la porte et regarda autour d'elle, émerveillée._

 _\- Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit un millier de fois, déclara-t-elle en faisant un tour sur elle-même, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je vais venir vivre ici…_

 _Lexa laissa échapper un léger rire. Alors que d'habitude elle était mal à l'aise lorsqu'on en venait à parler de son niveau de vie, l'émerveillement et l'excitation de Clarke concernant le loft avait pour effet contraire de l'attendrir._

 _La richesse de sa famille avait toujours été un sujet sensible pour elle et ce depuis toujours. Mais pas avec ses amies._

 _Pas avec Clarke._

 _Parce qu'elle savait pertinemment que la blonde s'en fichait royalement. Elle savait que, même si la famille Griffin n'était pas aussi aisée que la sienne, ils étaient également riches. Mais, à l'instar de ses parents, Clarke semblait mettre un point d'honneur à vivre aussi simplement qu'elle le pouvait. Fille d'un ingénieur travaillant pour la Nasa et de la Chef de Chirurgie d'un des plus grands hôpitaux du pays, la blonde n'a jamais eu à s'inquiéter de payer ses études ou ses factures. Mais contrairement à Lexa, contrairement à la famille Woods, elle n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'étaler son argent._

 _Et c'était une des qualités que Lexa adorait chez elle._

 _La maison que les Griffin avaient à Malibu était presque aussi grande que celle de ses parents et pourtant Clarke était là, au milieu de son hall, à se montrer admirative et extatique devant l'endroit._

 _\- Tu es toujours sûre de toi? demanda Clarke en reportant son attention sur Lexa._

 _Ce qui amena cette dernière à lever les yeux au ciel._

 _\- Pour la centième fois Clarke, oui! répondit Lexa exaspérée._

 _\- J'ai l'impression de profiter de toi, continua Clarke. Surtout que tu ne veux même pas que je te paye de loyer…_

 _\- Là, ce serait moi qui profiterais de toi, rigola Lexa en passant devant elle pour aller dans la cuisine._

 _Clarke la suivit du regard et la vit faire le tour du bar pour s'arrêter devant un meuble._

 _\- Qui plus est, le loft appartient à mes parents, poursuivit Lexa en ouvrant la porte du placard où se trouvait son stock d'alcool. L'immeuble entier leur appartient… Donc techniquement, c'est de leur argent que tu profites…_

 _\- C'est censé me faire me sentir mieux? répondit Clarke avec un sourire._

 _\- Légèrement, dit Lexa avant de se tourner de nouveau vers elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire?_

 _Clarke s'avança de quelques pas jusqu'au bar et s'y accouda pour poser sa tête sur ses mains._

 _\- Je ne pense pas que je devrais boire quoi que ce soit, déclara-t-elle en grimaçant légèrement._

 _Parce qu'elle savait que lorsqu'elle était saoule, elle finissait toujours par faire quelque chose de complètement stupide; comme appeler son ex-petit-ami qui venait de rompre avec elle._

 _Lexa attrapa plusieurs bouteilles et les sortit du placard._

 _\- Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une bonne cuite après une rupture, certifia-t-elle. Donc on va se descendre une bouteille de ce que tu veux et on oubliera ce crétin de Finn pour la soirée, okay?_

 _Clarke poussa un soupir puis haussa les épaules d'un geste défaitiste._

 _\- Okay, concéda-t-elle. Mais je compte sur toi pour m'empêcher de lui téléphoner ou lui envoyer un message!_

 _\- Promis, assura Lexa. Je t'assommerais s'il le faut… Maintenant choisis ton poison: vin ou téquila?_

 _\- Téquila, répondit Clarke sans la moindre hésitation._

Et elles avaient passé tout le reste de la soirée à boire pour noyer le chagrin de Clarke, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière s'écroule endormie sur le canapé. Lexa l'avait regardée, débattant avec l'idée ou non de la réveiller pour qu'elle aille dormir dans son lit. Mais finalement, elle avait décidé de la laisser là où elle était, parce que c'était la première fois de la soirée que Lexa avait vu son air triste disparaitre. Elle avait donc attrapé un plaid et l'avait couverte avant d'aller, elle aussi, s'effondrer dans son lit.

Le regard toujours sur Clarke, Lexa repensa à l'abattement que la rupture avait causé chez cette dernière et se dit que c'était exactement la raison pour laquelle elle ne faisait pas dans les relations: on finissait toujours soit avec un cœur brisé, soit coincée dans une relation apathique à l'image de celle de ses parents.

En pensant à ses parents, elle regarda l'heure sur son téléphone portable et se dit qu'elle ferait surement mieux de se dépêcher un peu si elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard à leur déjeuner. Elle esquissa un geste pour ranger son téléphone dans sa poche lorsqu'il commença à vibrer dans sa main, lui signalant un appel.

 _Octavia._

Elle s'éloigna dans la cuisine et appuya sur le bouton décrocher.

\- Allo? répondit-elle en chuchotant.

\- _Enfin tu te décides à répondre_! s'exclama la voix furieuse d'Octavia.

Lexa éloigna brusquement le téléphone de son oreille, grimaçant face à l'horrible effet qu'avait causé le hurlement de son amie à son mal de crâne.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle toujours à voix basse. Je viens de voir tes appels…

\- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu chuchotes?_

Lexa jeta un coup d'œil en direction du canapé où dormait toujours Clarke.

\- Je suis dans la cuisine et Clarke dort sur mon canapé, expliqua-t-elle.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?_ questionna O'. _Clarke et toi avez disparu du bar sans ne rien dire à personne…_

Lexa décela facilement l'inquiétude dans la voix de son amie.

\- Raven ne t'a rien dit? demanda-t-elle au lieu de répondre directement.

\- _Non_ , répondit Octavia. _Dès qu'elle a reçu ton message, elle a quitté le bar en marmonnant je-ne-sais-quoi à propos de Finn et du fait qu'elle allait lui régler son compte… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?_ demanda-t-elle pour la seconde fois.

Regardant de nouveau Clarke, Lexa se laissa aller contre le bar de la cuisine et poussa une profonde expiration.

\- Finn a rompu, annonça-t-elle finalement.

\- _Oh…_

\- Oui, soupira Lexa.

Elle sentit un nouveau sentiment de colère la gagner et décida de s'occuper les mains. Elle s'avança donc vers la machine à café et l'actionna pour la lancer.

Elle n'allait pas avoir le temps d'en prendre un mais savait que Clarke aimait boire du café le matin. Surtout les matins de gueule de bois.

\- _Pourquoi?_ questionna Octavia après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Clarke te le dira surement, répondit simplement Lexa.

Après tout, ce n'était pas son histoire à raconter…

\- D'accord, comprit O.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle n'ajoute:

\- Pour info, la barmaid que tu as abandonnée n'était pas très contente, informa-t-elle d'un ton moqueur. Elle m'a dit de te dire que tu ne savais pas ce que tu loupais…

Lexa ferma les yeux, avant de laisser échapper un grognement.

Elle avait complètement oublié Harper. Dès lors qu'elle avait retrouvé Clarke bouleversée à l'extérieur du bar, elle avait complètement occulté le fait que quelqu'un l'attendait à l'intérieur…

\- Et merde, soupira-t-elle.

Elle entendit Octavia rigoler à travers le combiné, ce qui la fit sourire malgré elle. Elle n'avait plus qu'à s'excuser auprès de la barmaid du _Diamonds_ la prochaine fois qu'elle la verrait et lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

Et puis sincèrement, Harper était le cadet de ses soucis. Il était vrai qu'elles auraient pu passer une très bonne fin de soirée ensemble mais Clarke avait eu besoin d'elle…

Et elle passerait toujours avant n'importe quelle autre fille…

\- O? prononça-t-elle d'un ton plus sérieux.

Octavia dut le sentir, car elle cessa immédiatement de rigoler.

\- _Oui?_

\- Je sais que vous n'êtes censés venir qu'après 12h pour aider Clarke avec son emménagement, répondit Lexa en s'assurant du regard que Clarke dormait toujours, mais je – je dois retrouver mes parents dans moins de trente minutes et…

\- _Et tu ne veux pas la laisser seule_ , termina Octavia pour elle.

Lexa pouvait entendre son sourire à travers le combiné.

\- C'est ça…

\- _Je réveille Lincoln, j'appelle le reste de la bande et on arrive_ , assura O'.

\- Merci, répondit Lexa.

Elle lui dit au revoir et raccrocha. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le frigo, l'ouvrit, attrapa une bouteille d'eau à l'intérieur et le referma.

Puis, après avoir attrapé une boite d'aspirines dans un des tiroirs de la cuisine, elle sortit de la cuisine et s'avança tout doucement jusqu'au canapé du living-room. Elle posa la bouteille et la boite d'aspirines sur la table basse pour que Clarke puisse les trouver à son réveil et, lentement, elle s'agenouilla près de cette dernière dont le visage endormi lui faisait face. Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur le visage de Lexa quand elle l'entendit marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles dans son sommeil.

\- Clarke? souffla-t-elle doucement.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de la réveiller mais elle s'apprêtait à sortir pour retrouver ses parents et ne voulait pas que la blonde se réveille seule.

\- Clarke! répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort cette fois-ci car l'interpellée n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

\- Encore quelques minutes, grommela Clarke avec une grimace.

Grimace que Lexa trouva super adorable. Le sourire sur son visage s'agrandit un peu plus et, d'un geste presque instinctif, elle glissa une main sur son visage endormi puis la remonta dans les cheveux blonds qui s'étalaient sur un des coussins du canapé et les caressa délicatement.

\- C'est juste pour te dire que je m'en vais, murmura Lexa doucement.

Clarke ouvrit un œil et la fixa d'un air hagard.

\- Où?

\- Retrouver mes parents, répondit Lexa. Tu sais le déjeuner-rendez-vous que j'ai avec eux…

Clarke fit une légère moue.

\- J'avais oublié, dit-elle en fermant de nouveau les yeux.

Arghhh, sa tête lui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Et la seule chose qui semblait l'apaiser, c'était de garder les yeux fermés.

Et de se concentrer sur les doigts délicats de Lexa dans ses cheveux.

Et sa voix tout aussi douce.

\- Je vois ça, rigola Lexa. J'essayerais de ne pas être longue…

Clarke se contenta de hocher la tête, ce qui fit sourire un peu plus Lexa.

\- J'ai eu O au tel, informa-t-elle. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver pour t'aider mais si… si tu veux qu'on repousse à quelques jours, on peut le faire…

Clarke ouvrit de nouveau les yeux pour se plonger dans les magnifiques verts face à elle.

\- Nope, marmonna-t-elle. Je veux le faire aujourd'hui…

Même si sa gueule de bois ne lui donnait aucune envie de se lever de ce canapé avant des heures, elle savait que plonger son nez dans ses cartons et se fatiguer à les déballer avec ses amis était surement la seule chose qui lui permettrait de garder ses pensées loin de sa rupture et du désastreux échec qu'avait été sa relation avec Finn.

\- Okay, répondit simplement Lexa qui sembla le comprendre.

Elle lui caressa les cheveux pendant quelques secondes de plus avant de se redresser à contrecœur et de rompre le contact, ce qui amena Clarke à laisser échapper un léger grognement de contestation.

\- Rendors-toi, dit-elle doucement. On se retrouve tout à l'heure…

\- Mm'kay, répondit Clarke. Merci... Tu es parfaite…

Elle avait refermé ses yeux et Lexa comprit qu'elle s'était déjà rendormie. Elle secoua légèrement la tête, amusée, veillant à ne surtout pas s'attarder sur la chaleur qui l'avait gagnée à l'entente des derniers mots de Clarke.

* * *

 _Bien sûr_ , se dit Lexa en entrant à l'intérieur d'un luxueux bâtiment, elle pouvait compter sur ses parents pour choisir le restaurant le plus prétentieux de Manhattan pour leur déjeuner.

Un maitre d'hôtel l'accueillit immédiatement et, lorsqu'elle donna le nom Woods, il gagna en zèle et lui proposa de l'accompagner jusqu'à la table où se trouvaient déjà ses parents. Après tout, Lexa pouvait facilement se perdre en parcourant les quelques mètres qui la séparaient d'eux.

Elle s'assura une dernière fois que sa tenue était impeccable avant de le suivre jusqu'à ses parents.

Dès qu'ils la virent, ces derniers se levèrent pour l'accueillir.

\- Alexandria, saluèrent-ils formellement.

Ils n'esquissèrent aucun geste vers elle pour la serrer dans leurs bras ou l'embrasser. Mais Lexa n'en attendait pas moins.

Elle avait grandi avec ce manque d'affection. Surtout en public… Même si – sans compter l'interaction qu'elle avait eue avec son père la veille – plus de 6 mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vus.

\- Papa, maman, répondit-elle respectueusement avant de s'asseoir face à eux.

Et comme à son habitude, elle avait l'impression d'être sur le point de passer un entretien de recrutement.

\- Nous sommes contents de te voir, déclara Mme Woods avec un léger sourire.

Sourire que Lexa s'efforça de rendre.

Sa mère, Alexandria Woods, était une femme d'une prestance presque irréelle. Et Lexa lui ressemblait énormément physiquement. Elle avait hérité de ses cheveux ondulés, de ses lèvres charnues et de son nez. La seule différence notable que l'on pouvait constater, c'était les yeux. Alors que Lexa avaient des yeux verts, ceux de Mme Woods étaient marrons.

Mais hormis ces attraits physiques, l'héritière Woods ne pouvait être plus à l'opposé de sa mère. Là où Mme Woods adoptait une assise formaliste, Lexa ne cherchait que le confort de son siège.

Là où sa mère ne s'habillait que de tenues officielles et protocolaires, Lexa ne trouvait satisfaction que dans un jean et une paire de converses.

Oui, physiquement, elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère mais pour le reste, elle en était complètement différente.

Au grand dam de ses parents.

\- Moi aussi, dit-elle finalement après quelques secondes.

Elle se dandina légèrement sur son siège, mal-à-l'aise, puis attrapa son menu pour s'occuper.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'une éternité s'est écoulée depuis la dernière que nous avons déjeuné ensemble, ajouta M. Woods.

 _La moitié d'une année plus précisément_ , pensa Lexa. Mais comme elle l'avait pensé plus tôt, ce n'était pas comme si ça avait une importance…

Pendant les trois mois officiels de vacances scolaires d'été, Lexa n'avait eu que deux semaines. Parce que son père avait insisté pour qu'elle passe le reste de son temps libre à la compagnie afin de « se préparer à son futur rôle de Commandant ». Et vu qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses parents depuis le mois d'avril et qu'elle avait espéré pouvoir le faire pendant ces deux semaines-là, elle avait décidé de suivre ses amies à Malibu.

Mais bien sûr, ses parents avaient eu un voyage d'affaires de dernière minute à Londres qu'ils n'avaient pas pu reporter et Lexa ne les avaient pas vus de tout son séjour à Los Angeles…

 _« Le devoir avant tout »_

 _« L'amour est une faiblesse »_

 _« La victoire se cache derrière le sacrifice »_

Autant d'enseignements qu'ils lui avaient appris tout au long de sa vie et qu'ils semblaient mettre en pratique au quotidien.

Enseignements que Lexa comprenait malgré tout. Ils étaient à la tête d'un empire au capital de plusieurs milliards de dollars et employaient des milliers de personnes à travers le monde. Ils se devaient de faire passer l'Entreprise avant tout le reste.

Y compris leur fille…

Et Lexa avait compris que c'était irrémédiablement ce qui l'attendait aussi. Toute sa vie, elle avait été préparée à prendre le relai de son père. Elle était l'héritière Woods et la future Commandante de Woods & Co.

Tout simplement.

Et la tranquillité que lui avait offerte ces 8 années d'études, malgré la pression constante sur ses épaules, se terminerait en même temps qu'elle obtiendrait son diplôme à la fin de l'année. Elle rejoindrait définitivement Woods & Co et suivrait irrémédiablement les pas de ses parents.

Sans possibilité de retour en arrière…

Mais malgré tout, elle s'en sentait honorée. Elle aimait Woods & Co'. Elle aimait ce que l'entreprise accomplissait. Et elle savait que ses parents avaient toujours été durs et exigeants avec elle pour de bonnes raisons.

 _« La victoire se cache derrière le sacrifice »_

Puis plus tard, quand il le faudra, elle épousera quelqu'un. Pas par amour. Mais par devoir.

Pour le bien de l'empire…

Une chance qu'elle s'y soit préparée: pas de relations durables, pas d'attachements.

 _« L'amour est une faiblesse »_

L'amour n'était pas fait pour elle. Il n'était pas fait pour les Woods. Et être une Woods voulait dire qu'elle avait déjà son chemin tout tracé.

Chemin qu'elle n'arrivait à oublier que lorsqu'elle était avec ses amis. Dieu merci ses parents semblaient ne pas s'en soucier. Ou plutôt ne plus s'en soucier… (le souvenir de nombreuses disputes et interdictions concernant Octavia et Raven au lycée était encore frais dans sa tête).

Oui au lycée, c'était une chose…

La première année à l'université aussi d'ailleurs… Bon sang, elle avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais autant vu Titus de sa vie que lorsqu'elle vivait en colocation avec ses amies. C'était d'ailleurs la principale raison qui l'avait amenée à accepter d'aller vivre dans un building appartenant à Woods & Co et de se retrouver seule dans son appartement.

Appartement qui, à l'heure actuelle, devait surement être ravagé par Clarke.

À cette pensée, Lexa esquissa un sourire, se remémorant parfaitement la tête grognon de la blonde le matin même.

\- Alexandria? appela la voix lointaine de son père.

Lexa réalisa qu'elle avait complètement dérivé dans ses pensées. Elle secoua la tête pour se focaliser de nouveau sur ses parents et vit qu'ils la regardaient tous les deux avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Excusez-moi, je – j'étais ailleurs…

\- Tout va bien? demanda M. Woods.

\- Oui, oui, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Juste une assignation en cours de Business qui m'occupe l'esprit…

\- Des difficultés?

\- Non, assura Lexa en s'efforçant de ne pas soupirer d'agacement.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû dire que c'était l'école qui lui occupait l'esprit. C'était surement la seule chose de sa vie qui intéressait assez ses parents pour les amener à s'en inquiéter.

\- C'est juste une étude de marché que j'ai terminé de faire mais que je souhaite perfectionner, tout simplement…

\- Très bien, répondit son père qui sembla apprécier sa réponse. Tu as raison de vouloir la perfection…

Lexa se contenta de hocher la tête avant d'attraper le menu qui se trouvait devant elle et de l'ouvrir. Il fallait qu'elle occupe ses mains et surtout ses yeux pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard inquisiteur de ses parents.

Pendant qu'elle prenait connaissance des différents plats du restaurant, avec des noms tout aussi abracadabrantesques les uns que les autres, sa mère reprit la parole.

\- Comment vont tes amis?

La question surpris Lexa qui ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers elle. Elle la dévisagea pendant de longues secondes, cherchant à voir si sa question cachait une motivation derrière.

\- Bien, répondit précautionneusement Lexa.

Mme Woods hocha la tête puis après quelques secondes, parla de nouveau.

\- Ton oncle Gustus nous a informés que Lincoln emménageait avec la fille Blake, déclara-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Mais Lexa pouvait facilement déceler le jugement dans sa voix.

\- Elle a un prénom... prononça-t-elle lentement.

\- Pardon?

\- Octavia… C'est le prénom de _la fille Blake_ , répondit Lexa en regardant sa mère droit dans les yeux.

Lexa avait compris, et ce depuis toujours, que pour sa tranquillité d'esprit, il valait mieux qu'elle aille dans le sens de ses parents et qu'il ne fallait jamais les contredire, même lorsqu'elle n'était pas d'accord.

Mais lorsqu'ils en venaient à ses amis, elle n'arrivait jamais à se taire.

\- Oui bien sûr… Octavia… dit simplement Mme Woods. La nouvelle nous a tout de même légèrement surpris…

\- Pourquoi? questionna Lexa d'un ton plein de défi.

\- Nous ne pensions pas que leur relation était aussi sérieuse, répondit cette fois-ci son père.

Lexa le regarda quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur sa mère.

\- Leur relation a toujours été sérieuse, leur dit-elle. Et ce, depuis le début…

Aucun de ses parents ne répondit, amenant ainsi un nouveau silence à s'installer entre eux. Un serveur arriva quelques secondes après pour prendre leur commande et Lexa, pressée d'en terminer avec ce déjeuner, commanda exactement la même chose que sa mère sans prendre la peine de se demander de quoi il s'agissait.

Le serveur repartit et les laissa de nouveau tous les trois. Lexa croisa le regard de sa mère et comprit que la conversation autour de Lincoln n'était pas terminée, ce qui l'agaça d'avance.

\- Et quand emménagent-ils ensemble? interrogea Mme Woods, confirmant ainsi les craintes de sa fille.

Lexa prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que la vie de Lincoln est si importante pour vous? demanda-t-elle.

\- Il est notre neveu, c'est normal que nous demandions après lui, répondit M. Woods. Et puis lui et Mlle Blake sont tes amis… Nous voulons en savoir plus sur ta vie…

Lexa se retint de justesse de ne pas laisser échapper un rire sarcastique. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma presque immédiatement.

C'était inutile de se lancer dans un débat qui n'aboutirait à rien d'autre qu'à accentuer son mal de crâne. Et puis, peut-être que ses parents cherchaient réellement à faire des efforts. Peut-être qu'ils voulaient apprendre à la connaitre un peu plus sans aucun calcul derrière… Peut-être qu'ils s'intéressaient réellement à elle et à ses amis.

Sentant un nouvel espoir grandir au creux de sa poitrine, Lexa se détendit légèrement avant de répondre.

\- Il emménage chez Octavia aujourd'hui, annonça-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Cependant, elle vit sa mère froncer des sourcils, confuse.

\- Je pensais que la fille B – qu'Octavia, se reprit Mme Woods, vivait avec la fille de Jake et Abigail Griffin? Clarke, c'est ça?

Lexa fut agréablement surprise de voir que sa mère avait retenu un détail aussi peu « signifiant ». Que ce soit le prénom de Clarke ou même que cette dernière était colocataire avec Octavia.

Mais finalement, elle réalisa, en sentant une légère panique l'envahir, qu'elle aurait préféré que ses parents continuent de se montrer indifférents à sa vie privée. Parce qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout la direction que prenait cette conversation.

\- C'est le cas, répondit prudemment Lexa.

Elle pria pour que le serveur arrive bientôt avec leurs plats et qu'ils puissent changer de sujet. Mais cet idiot ne semblait pas vouloir se dépêcher et ses parents continuaient de la regarder avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Comment leur relation peut-elle être sérieuse s'ils vivent avec une autre personne? questionna Mme Woods dédaigneusement.

\- Clarke ne reste pas, répondit Lexa entre ses dents. Elle déménage…

Elle s'interrompit puis prit une grande inspiration et prononça les mots qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de dire…

\- Chez moi… termina-t-elle.

Voilà, c'était dit...

Un silence pesant de quelques secondes suivit ses paroles jusqu'à que sa mère le rompe.

\- Pardon?! s'exclama-t-elle abruptement perdant légèrement de sa posture élégante et stoïque.

Lexa grimaça légèrement face à sa réaction.

Elle n'avait eu aucune intention d'apprendre à ses parents que Clarke venait vivre avec elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas les laisser continuer d'enfoncer Lincoln et son couple. Certes, elle aurait toujours pu se contenter de dire que Clarke déménageait. Sans préciser où. Mais elle savait que c'était stupide. Parce que ses parents allaient l'apprendre tôt ou tard – après tout, Jake et Abby étaient leurs voisins à Malibu – donc mieux valait qu'ils l'apprennent directement d'elle.

\- Clarke voulait chercher un autre appartement, énonça Lexa. À seulement quelques jours de la rentrée, et vous savez à quel point c'est difficile à trouver à New-York, non loin du campus…

\- Et donc elle s'est dit qu'elle allait profiter de toi et de ton argent? répliqua sèchement M. Woods.

Même si c'était exactement la réaction qu'elle attendait de ses parents, Lexa se sentit agacée face à l'accusation. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour contrôler sa colère grandissante et tenta tant bien que mal de garder son calme.

\- Clarke n'est pas comme ça et vous le savez très bien, déclara-t-elle. C'est moi qui le lui ai proposé… J'ai vu la praticité derrière, tout simplement…

\- Si nous t'avons acheté cet appartement, c'est pour que tu y vives seule, rétorqua son père. Nous voulions que tu te concentre sur tes études…

\- Et ce sera toujours le cas avec Clarke! assura Lexa.

\- Rien ne nous le garantit, contra M. Woods.

Lexa poussa un soupir tandis que ses parents échangeaient un regard. Mme Woods reporta ensuite son attention sur sa fille et la lorgna d'un regard curieux.

\- Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous? demanda-t-elle.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Lexa pour comprendre ce qu'insinuait sa mère. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux écarquillés et sentit ses joues la chauffer.

\- Maman, je t'en prie… soupira-t-elle, embarrassée.

Comment ses parents arrivaient-ils à la faire se sentir encore comme une adolescente de 15 ans devant leur rendre des comptes alors qu'elle avait plus de 25 ans, vivait seule depuis plus de 6 ans et s'apprêtait à sortir diplômée de Columbia?

\- Nous avons le droit de savoir…

\- Il n'y a rien d'autre que de l'amitié entre Clarke et moi, assura Lexa.

Ce qui était la pure vérité! Donc elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi ses joues ne voulaient pas retrouver leur température normale.

\- Clarke ne me divertira jamais de mes études, poursuivit-elle, parce qu'elle a les siennes aussi. Je vous rappelle qu'elle est en dernière année de médecine et qu'elle est en passe de rejoindre l'un des meilleurs hôpitaux du pays... S'il y a bien une personne qui peut me garder focalisée sur mes études, c'est elle!

Ses parents échangèrent un nouveau regard, ce qui la rassura légèrement. Et même si elle appréhendait leur réponse, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une chaleur agréable grandir au creux de son estomac. Parce qu'il s'agissait surement de la première fois qu'elle avait une conversation avec ses parents où ils avaient l'air de n'être rien d'autre que des parents.

Des parents qui voulaient s'assurer du bien-être de leur fille…

Pour la première fois, elle avait réellement l'impression que leurs réticences ne concernaient rien d'autre qu'elle. Leur fille. Et non pas l'héritière de leur compagnie…

\- Si elle ressemble à sa mère, nous n'avons pas de quoi nous inquiéter, déclara M. Woods à l'adresse de sa femme.

Lexa hocha lentement la tête de haut en bas.

\- Elle est très proche de ses parents, assura-t-elle.

\- Il est vrai aussi que c'est très remarquable d'avoir réussi à arriver jusqu'en dernière année de médecine, ajouta sa mère.

Lexa acquiesça de nouveau et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un grand sourire.

\- Et elle est l'une des meilleures de sa promo, renchérit-elle.

Elle savait qu'elle était en train d'obtenir leur validation. Et non pas seulement sur l'emménagement de Clarke. Mais sur Clarke _elle-même_. Ce qui l'emplissait d'une immense joie.

Ce qui en soit était complètement idiot. Parce qu'elle s'était toujours moquée de l'avis de ses parents sur ses amis...

Ce devait surement être pour l'appartement. Après tout, il leur appartenait… Et elle se voyait très mal dire à Clarke qu'elle devait refaire ses cartons et s'en aller parce que même si elle avait 25 ans, ses parents décidaient toujours pour elle…

Mme Woods se tourna de nouveau vers son mari et lui dit quelque chose à voix basse. Cependant, Lexa entendit clairement ses paroles et perdit lentement son sourire.

\- Héberger la fille du Dr Griffin peut représenter une véritable opportunité pour le prochain conseil d'actionnaire de l'hôpital, murmura-t-elle. Cela nous permettrait d'avoir son soutien et de contrer Nia au vote de l'assemblée…

Lexa vit son père acquiescer lentement et serra la mâchoire. Elle pouvait compter sur ses parents pour tirer profit de chaque situation.

Mais elle garda ses pensées pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de les voir changer d'avis…

\- Si c'est réellement ce que tu souhaites, nous ne dirons rien, déclara Edward en reportant son attention sur Lexa. J'espère seulement que cette fille est aussi sérieuse que tu nous le dis…

L'image de Clarke la veille, enchainant les shoots de Tequila sur la table basse du living-room, s'empara de l'esprit de Lexa. Mais elle secoua la tête pour la chasser et acquiesça.

\- Elle l'est, assura-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

\- Bien, répondit M. Woods.

Le serveur choisit ce moment-là pour faire son apparition avec leur commande.

Lexa accueillit son assiette avec plus d'appétit qu'à son arrivée. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'y trouvait mais elle s'en fichait complètement.

\- Et si tu nous parlais un peu de ta période en entreprise pendant les dernières vacances? demanda son père après que le serveur ait pris congés. Titus m'a dit que vous aviez vu ensemble la stratégie commerciale pour les cinq prochaines années…

Et le moment parents/enfant était définitivement terminé… Mais pour la première fois depuis une éternité, cela n'agaça pas Lexa.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle était même presque heureuse de parler travail avec eux.

Parce qu'elle réalisait que ses parents avaient fait un véritable effort à ce déjeuner. Elle pouvait donc en faire de même.

* * *

 **~~##~~**

* * *

 **AN:** Je sais que j'avais annoncé le déménagement dans ce chapitre là mais finalement ce sera dans le prochain. En réalité, initialement, le chapitre 5 et 6 ne devait en faire qu'un seul, mais c'était trop long donc j'ai divisé en 2. Promis, le 6 sera dispo dans la semaine!

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **DrWeaver:** du Finn dans toute sa splendeur ^^. Oui, maintenant on va pouvoir se concentrer réellement sur le Clexa!

 **ClexHeda:** J'espère que ça continue de te plaire =)

 **Little Monkey Fanfic:** Oui ils n'avançaient pas du tout... Mais ça ne dérangeait pas vraiment Clarke, contrairement à Finn. C'est ce qui fait que la rupture vienne de lui et non pas d'elle. Pour le Clexa, je veux vraiment prendre le temps de le construire. Pour moi la transition entre l'amitié et l'amour est très importante donc je vais tout faire pour ne pas la gâcher!

 **Clem:** Le pauvre Finn, il prend vraiment cher avec vous XD. Pour le Clexa, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Le baiser n'avait pas du tout lieu d'être! Il y a encore beaucoup de chose à explorer avant qu'on en arrive à là je te rassure. Je n'aime pas précipiter les choses, je te rassure =)

 **jonathlol** : Anya a définitivement remarqué quelque chose. C'est d'ailleurs la seule! Même les principales intéressées sont complètement aveugles, c'est ce qui est marrant ^^

 **Lkim** : Comme je l'ai dis un peu plus haut, ce serait trop tôt, trop précoce... Mais ce se fera, c'est sûr!

 **Aoquesth** : Tu sais que je suis une adepte du fluff XD. Pas trop non plus hein! Pour ta question... Seul l'avenir nous le dira! :P

 **BOOX21** : Oui je ne voulais pas trop faire trainer les choses avec Finn et sachant que j'ai horreur des triangles amoureux, il était pour moi hors de question de construire du Clexa sur du Finn/Clarke.

 **NoEcritSelonSonEnvie** : Hé on parle de Lexa. Elle gère toujours =)

 **elooooo** : Et ce n'est que le début! C'est bien un aspect de leur relation que j'ai l'intention de garder intacte. L'attention qu'elles ont l'une pour l'autre...

 **Juuuuulie** : Ah une fan d'Anya! Bienvenue au club! J'adore également le personnage! Et on la verra bien évidemment de nouveau par la suite!

 **Lilou:** Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir poussé à regarder la série alors que je savais pertinemment comment ça se terminait pour le couple! Mais tu es d'accord que le Clexa en valait tout de même le coup non? (Allé dis le moi que je déculpabilise un peu!)

 **julieta64:** haaaa ce n'est pas parce que la voie est libre que Lexa va s'y précipiter XP

 **Marinaa:** Ce genre de mec m'horripile également je te rassure.

 **surf'up:** Une confrontation Finn/Lexa? Tu veux la mort de Finn ou quoi? XD

 **ano:** Si ça peut te rassurer, je vais vraiment prendre la peine de développer leur relation avant d'officialiser quoi que ce soit... La fic est avant tout l'histoire de deux amies qui réalisent qu'elles sont beaucoup plus que ça. Ce n'est pas le résultat en lui-même qui m'intéresse mais comment on y arrive. Je sais pas si tu me comprend XD

 **Unicorn38:** Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraitre oui c'est lui qui l'a nexté! Mdrr

 **Soso:** Je suis désolée mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas pour projet d'écrire une nouvelle fic Calzona. J'avais quelque chose de prévu mais j'ai plongé dans le Clexa et je crois que j'y suis trop enlisée pour l'instant! ^^


	7. Chapitre 6

_Bonsoir la Clexakru!_

 _Chose promis, chose due; voici le chapitre 6! Je le poste précipitamment (je dois prendre la route dans 1h pour l'aéroport) mais je voulais absolument vous le poster avant mon départ! J'ai vraiment hâte de lire vos avis dessus!_

 _Malheureusement, j'ai du faire l'impasse pour ce chapitre aussi des réponses aux reviews. Mais promis, pour le prochain je me rattrape!_

 _Bonne lecture à vous!_

 _LSAfor'_

 _PS: Encore et toujours, merci à jenkus pour son superbe travail de correction!_

* * *

Chapitre 6:

Les muscles des bras la brûlant, Clarke s'efforça de porter le gros carton qu'elle tenait jusqu'au grand lit où elle le laissa tomber sans cérémonie.

\- Ouch, grogna-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle fit craquer son dos et prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de reprendre son souffle.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que ses amis étaient arrivés pour l'aider à déménager ses affaires de son désormais ancien appartement jusqu'à celui de Lexa. Et elle n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était d'en terminer.

\- Plus jamais de déménagement, grommela-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle lança un regard circulaire dans la pièce où elle se trouvait qui n'était autre que sa nouvelle chambre et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Fatigué certes. Mais un sourire tout de même…

Sa chambre se trouvait juste à côté du living-room et, à l'instar de ce dernier, il y avait une baie vitrée qui donnait sur la terrasse extérieure. La pièce en elle-même était spacieuse et lumineuse. Deux murs blancs se faisaient face tandis que celui qui était à l'opposé de la baie vitrée était occupé d'une extrémité à l'autre par un énorme dressing. Dressing qui faisait la joie de Clarke et de ses milliers de vêtements.

Un majestueux lit se trouvait au milieu de la pièce et, pour y avoir passé de nombreuses nuits par le passé, Clarke savait à quel point il pouvait être confortable. Et cette fois-ci, elle ne l'occuperait pas en tant qu'invitée. Non, cette fois-ci, elle y était de façon permanente et ce constat l'emplissait d'une joie inexplicable.

En temps normal, autant de confort la mettait mal-à-l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas les grands espaces. Mais pas dans cet appartement. Elle s'y sentait réellement chez elle.

Lexa arrivait à la faire se sentir chez elle…

Elle poussa un soupir de bien-être avant de se tourner vers le carton qu'elle venait de poser sur son lit et les nombreux autres qui se trouvaient à ses pieds. La vision de l'énorme bazar lui fit perdre son sourire presque instantanément et le soupir qui s'échappa cette fois-ci de sa bouche n'était en rien le témoignage d'un quelquonque bonheur.

Parce qu'elle savait que ce qui se trouvait là était insignifiant comparé à ce qui l'attendait dans le living-room.

\- Hey! lança Raven en entrant dans la pièce. On a presque fini de vider la camionnette de Bel'.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et grimaça lorsqu'elle vit le chaos.

\- Comment peux-tu avoir autant d'affaires? questionna-t-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers Clarke.

Cette dernière fit une légère moue avant de hausser légèrement les épaules.

\- Je n'en sais rien du tout, avoua-t-elle. Mais j'ai intérêt à tout ranger avant que Lexa n'arrive…

Sa remarque fit rire Raven qui acquiesça.

\- C'est sûr que si tu ne veux pas lui refiler une syncope, tu as tout intérêt oui…

Elles rigolèrent toutes les deux avant qu'un silence confortable s'installe entre elles pendant lequel Clarke s'affaira à vider un des cartons où se trouvait ses vêtements. Raven la regarda faire, toujours sans rien dire, et la dévisagea longuement.

\- Comment vas-tu? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Clarke, qui était en train de plier un haut, arrêta son geste. Elle se redressa et porta son attention sur son amie qui la fixait d'un regard concerné avant de hausser de nouveau les épaules.

\- Ça va, assura-t-elle.

Mais elle ne dit rien de plus et reporta son attention sur sa pile de vêtements, ce qui fit grimacer Raven. Elle poussa un soupir et s'installa sur le lit à côté d'elle.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je suis aussi amie avec Finn que tu ne peux pas me parler, affirma Raven.

Clarke leva de nouveau les yeux vers elle et esquissa un léger sourire coupable.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves au milieu et que tu te sentes obligée de prendre parti, répondit-elle doucement.

\- Tu aurais surement dû me dire ça hier soir avant que je ne débarque chez lui et ne l'insulte de crétin fini, déclara Raven sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Ce qui fit rire Clarke qui secoua légèrement la tête avant de pousser le carton et de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Octavia m'a dit que tu étais partie le voir après le coup de fil de Lexa, dit-elle avec un sourire. Tu es adorable de m'avoir défendue, merci…

\- À quoi servent les amies si ce n'est pas pour botter les fesses des petits-amis quand ils se comportent mal? répondit Raven avec un grand sourire. Et puis mieux valait pour lui que ce soit moi plutôt que Lexa…

Clarke esquissa un nouveau sourire.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle peut être intimidante quand elle le veut, dit-elle amusée.

\- Intimidante? répéta Raven. Effrayante tu veux dire… J'espère vraiment pour lui qu'il ne croisera plus jamais son chemin…

Cette fois-ci, un rire s'échappa de la bouche de Clarke.

Raven avait entièrement raison. Autant Lexa pouvait être très indifférente et n'accorder aucune importance au monde, autant elle pouvait se montrer très protectrice dès le moment où ses proches étaient concernés. Et Clarke adorait ce trait de caractère chez elle.

Son sourire disparut peu à peu et elle déglutit difficilement lorsque ses pensées dérivèrent de nouveau sur Finn et sa rupture.

\- Il va surement me falloir un peu de temps pour m'y faire, déclara-t-elle.

\- C'est peut-être juste temporaire, répondit Raven pleine de compassion. Il a juste été blessé dans son égo…

Clarke se contenta d'acquiescer doucement.

\- Il reviendra, assura Raven.

\- On verra bien, dit Clarke.

Elle laissa quelques secondes passer avant de tourner la tête de sorte à pouvoir regarder Raven avant de poursuivre.

\- Mais je ne sais pas si c'est ce que je veux…

Raven fronça des sourcils, confuse.

\- Je l'aime beaucoup, assura Clarke. Mais je ne l'aime pas comme lui le voudrait… Je ne peux pas lui offrir ce qu'il veut et je ne pense pas le pouvoir un jour. J'étais bien avec lui mais il attendait de moi plus que ce que je pouvais lui donner…

L'expression au visage de Raven s'adoucit lorsqu'elle comprit où Clarke voulait en venir.

\- Tu sais, j'adore Finn, dit-elle lentement, et je reste persuadée que vous faites un très beau couple… Mais peut-être qu'il n'est pas celui qu'il te faut…

\- Je suis restée avec lui deux ans, répondit Clarke excédée. Si lui n'est pas fait pour moi, alors qui le sera?

Son exaspération évidente fit rire Raven.

\- Clarke, prononça-t-elle avec un sourire. Je suis désolée mais ce que tu racontes ne veut strictement rien dire…

Elle secoua la tête et posa une main réconfortante sur son genou.

\- Certaines personnes passent toute leur vie ensemble et pourtant jurent qu'ils ne se sont jamais aimés, poursuivit-elle. Alors que d'autres clament haut et fort qu'ils sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre au premier regard… Peut-être que toi et Finn étiez dans la première catégorie. Peut-être que tu penses que tu n'as rien d'autre à offrir parce que tu n'as pas encore trouvé la personne pour qui ce sera une évidence…

Clarke laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

\- Je pense plutôt que je suis une cause perdue d'avance, déclara-t-elle d'un ton légèrement amer.

\- Ça tu n'en sais rien du tout, affirma Raven sans se dépêtrer de son sourire. Ça te tombera dessus quand tu t'y attendras le moins, tu verras…

Raven avait l'air de réellement croire en ses paroles. Mais Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir réservée. Pessimiste…

Un bruit assourdissant venant du living-room les fit sursauter brusquement. Elles échangèrent un regard puis, sans échanger le moindre mot, se dirigèrent précipitamment à l'extérieur de la chambre.

\- Espèce d'idiot! s'exclama Octavia à l'adresse de son frère.

\- Tu aurais dû me prévenir qu'il se tenait par les deux bouts! rétorqua Bellamy énervé.

\- Du calme! intervint Lincoln, au milieu des deux.

Ils étaient tous les trois dans le hall d'entrée, Bellamy tenant à bout de bras un grand chevalet cassé en deux tandis que Lincoln se tenait entre lui et sa sœur qui le lorgnait d'un regard noir. Autour d'eux étaient éparpillés au sol une multitude de toiles, de pinceaux et différents autres matériels de dessins. Un ou deux tubes de peinture s'étaient ouverts et avaient causé des traces sur le parquet.

Ils se tournèrent vers Clarke lorsqu'ils la virent et arborèrent immédiatement une expression coupable.

Clarke, elle, sentit son cœur s'arrêter devant le micmac qui venait de s'ajouter au bazar déjà présent dans l'appartement.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Bellamy, penaud. Je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès de le casser…

Il désigna le chevalet toujours présent dans ses mains, ce qui amena Clarke à secouer la tête négativement.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'en rachèterais un autre, déclara-t-elle en s'accroupissant pour commencer à ramasser ce qu'il avait fait tomber au sol. Mais il va falloir qu'on se dépêche de ranger tout ça avant que Lexa n'arrive et ne m'assassine.

Il fallait surtout qu'elle s'occupe de nettoyer les traces de peinture, et ce, au plus vite. Elle ne payerait rien pour attendre sinon.

\- Je pense qu'il est légèrement trop tard pour ça… déclara une voix à l'entrée.

À l'image des quatre autres lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix, Clarke se figea instantanément et redressa brusquement la tête pour voir Lexa, au pied de la porte d'entrée, la main toujours sur la poignée. Un silence de plomb se fit tandis qu'elle regardait autour d'elle d'un mouvement circulaire, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, ce que Clarke pouvait très bien comprendre: elle avait transformé son appartement en véritable champs de bataille.

Elle se redressa immédiatement sur ses jambes et en deux foulées, rejoignit Lexa et lui adressa un énorme sourire.

\- Bonjour colloc' de mon cœur! salua-t-elle d'un ton plus qu'enjoué. Comment s'est passé ton déjeuner?

\- C'est quoi ce bordel?! demanda Lexa abasourdie, ignorant complètement la question.

Clarke perdit immédiatement son sourire et grimaça.

\- Je peux t'expliquer…

\- Tu as embarqué la totalité de ton appartement avec toi ou quoi? rétorqua Lexa en regardant la multitude de cartons dont le nombre semblait ne pas en finir.

Clarke glissa ses mains dans les siennes et commença à l'attirer vers l'intérieur de l'appartement, voulant l'éloigner au plus vite du chaos qu'ils avaient causé.

\- Tout – 'fin presque – va aller dans ma chambre, c'est promis, assura-t-elle.

Lexa se laissa faire mais ses yeux continuèrent de s'attarder sur les objets appartenant à Clarke.

\- Mais c'est de la peinture au sol! s'indigna-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit les bavures colorées sur le parquet.

Clarke grimaça.

\- Je suis désolée, je te promets que je voulais tout ranger avant que tu n'arrives, jura-t-elle. Mais ces incapables ont foutu un raffut pas possible!

Elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers les quatre autres qui la dardèrent tous d'un regard scandalisé.

\- Hey! lança Bellamy indigné.

\- Voilà comment on est remercié, renchérit Raven.

Mais Clarke les ignora et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre en essayant de voir sur le visage de Lexa à quel point elle était en colère. Cette dernière, regarda silencieuse son living-room ravagé, puis finit par reporter son attention sur la blonde qui lui tenait toujours fermement les mains.

\- Tu es beaucoup fâchée? questionna Clarke fébrilement.

Malgré son épuisement dû au déjeuner avec ses parents, malgré le fait de voir son appartement mis sans dessus-dessous, la vision d'une Clarke nerveuse face à elle donna à Lexa l'envie de rire. Mais elle se retint, parce que la situation était trop bonne pour qu'elle n'en profite pas un minimum.

Finalement, elle laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et hocha négativement la tête.

\- Non, rassura-t-elle. Mais vous avez vraiment intérêt à faire disparaitre tout ça, ajouta-t-elle en indiquant d'un signe de la main les tâches de peinture.

Clarke esquissa un sourire à son tour avant d'acquiescer vigoureusement.

\- Promis, déclara-t-elle solennellement. Et je t'ai gardé de la pizza aussi, je sais que tu adores celle de chez Falchetto's…

\- En réalité, c'est moi qui t'en ai gardé, répliqua O'. Mais je vais la laisser essayer de gratter des points là où elle peut…

Lexa laissa échapper un léger rire en secouant légèrement la tête entre l'amusement et l'exaspération tandis que Clarke tirait la langue à Octavia. Avec une dernière pression, elle retira doucement ses mains de celles qui continuaient de la tenir fermement et commença à s'éloigner à reculons.

\- Je vais aller mettre quelque chose de plus confortable et je viens vous aider, informa-t-elle.

\- Tu es géniale, répondit Clarke.

\- Inutile de faire trop de zèle Griffin, se moqua Raven dans un rire.

Les trois autres rigolèrent également alors que Lexa s'éloignait en direction des escaliers menant à sa chambre. Elle échangea un regard avec Clarke et lui adressa un clin d'œil complice avant de commencer à grimper les marches.

* * *

\- Tu vas vraiment me manquer, déclara Octavia en enlaçant fermement Clarke dans ses bras.

C'était la fin de la soirée, tout le monde était déjà rentré et Lincoln attendait depuis maintenant plus d'une dizaine de minutes que sa petite-amie daigne enfin à lâcher son ancienne colocataire pour qu'ils puissent rentrer. Ils étaient tous les quatre – lui, Lexa, Clarke et Octavia – à l'entrée, la porte ouverte mais ni Octavia, ni Clarke ne semblaient pressées de se dire au revoir.

\- Toi aussi, répondit Clarke dans un sanglot.

Lexa et Lincoln échangèrent un regard amusé par-dessus leurs épaules.

\- Vous savez que vous allez continuer de vous voir pratiquement tous les jours, commenta Lexa moqueusement.

Elles rompirent enfin leur étreinte et Octavia lança un regard noir à Lexa.

\- Ta chambre sera toujours libre quand tu voudras t'échapper de cet énergumène, déclara O à l'adresse de son ancienne colocataire en désignant Lexa du doigt.

Clarke laissa échapper un son entre le rire et le sanglot. Elles finirent par se prendre une nouvelle fois dans les bras avant que Lincoln ne réussisse enfin à trainer Octavia à l'extérieur du loft. Clarke referma la porte derrière le couple puis se tourna vers Lexa qui était dorénavant dans la cuisine, rangeant les différentes bouteilles de vin et de téquila qu'ils avaient bues au cours de la soirée.

\- Et elles ne furent plus que deux, déclara Clarke.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'en suis ravie, commenta Lexa en refermant le sac poubelle où elle venait de jeter les bouteilles vides. J'adore nos amis mais supporter O' et Bel' dans la même pièce pendant toute une journée devient de plus en plus dur.

Clarke esquissa un sourire amusé en s'avançant vers elle dans la cuisine. Elle en fit le tour et s'affaira à l'aider à mettre de l'ordre.

\- Ça me fait bizarre d'être ici, déclara-t-elle en regardant une nouvelle fois autour d'elle.

Lexa regarda dans sa direction et fronça légèrement des sourcils d'un air taquin.

\- C'est un bon ou un mauvais bizarre? demanda-t-elle.

Le sourire de Clarke s'agrandit lorsqu'elle répondit.

\- Un bon, assura-t-elle. Définitivement, un bon.

\- Bien!

\- Sérieusement Lexa, je ne te remercierais jamais assez, dit Clarke d'un ton des plus sérieux.

Lexa, qui était en train de faire démarrer le lave-vaisselle, se redressa légèrement et lui fit de nouveau face.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes avec tes remerciements, soupira-t-elle. Tâche de ne pas oublier notre deal et ça devrait aller…

\- Un diner une fois par semaine et de la téquila toujours dans le placard, récita Clarke en souriant.

\- Exactement, répondit Lexa avec un clin d'œil.

Elle termina de lancer le lave-vaisselle avant de rejoindre Clarke qui s'était assise sur le comptoir. Une manie qu'elle avait toujours eue dans leur ancien appartement et Lexa était ravie de voir qu'elle était assez à l'aise pour le faire également ici, dans sa cuisine.

Elle s'arrêta à côté d'elle et la lorgna d'un regard scrutateur.

\- Ça va? demanda-t-elle.

Clarke prit une grande inspiration avant de soupirer profondément. Parce qu'elle savait pourquoi elle lui demandait ça.

Depuis que Lexa était rentrée, elle savait qu'elle n'attendait que le bon moment pour lui poser la question. Elle avait surpris plusieurs fois son regard inquiet sur elle. Et maintenant qu'elles étaient enfin seules, il n'avait été question que de quelques minutes avant qu'elles n'abordent le sujet.

\- Je ne sais pas, déclara doucement Clarke.

Elle baissa les yeux vers le visage de Lexa et poursuivit.

\- Je pensais que la rupture me toucherait beaucoup plus, dit-elle, je pensais que je serais dévastée... Mais finalement je me sens juste –

Elle s'interrompit, parce qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas comment terminer sa phrase.

\- En réalité, je ne sais vraiment pas comment je me sens, avoua-t-elle finalement.

Lexa acquiesça doucement, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de mettre des mots sur tes sentiments maintenant, dit Lexa d'un ton qu'elle espérait compréhensif. Laisse le temps au temps…

Clarke esquissa un léger sourire.

\- J'adore quand tu fais la philosophe, ne put-elle s'empêcher de taquiner.

Lexa reconnut immédiatement le mécanisme de défense par l'humour que la blonde utilisait souvent lorsqu'elle se sentait vulnérable. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle décida de ne pas continuer et de se contenter de lui répondre par un sourire.

Clarke détourna son regard de son visage pour le poser sur un coin du living-room où se trouvait encore tout son matériel de dessin. C'était la seule chose qu'il lui restait à ranger.

\- Je devrais surement m'occuper de ça, soupira-t-elle en désignant d'un signe de tête le matériel.

Lexa suivit son regard et esquissa un léger sourire avant de se redresser du comptoir.

\- J'ai pensé à quelque chose tout à l'heure… dit-elle.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Clarke et vit qu'elle la regardait d'un air légèrement confus.

\- Tu as pensé à quoi?

\- Viens, se contenta de répondre Lexa en lui tendant ses deux mains.

Clarke les attrapa délicatement et se laissa descendre du comptoir tandis que Lexa l'attirait vers le living-room.

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? questionna-t-elle.

Sa curiosité était piquée au vif mais Lexa se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire mystérieux tout en continuant de la tirer avec elle. Elle s'arrêta devant la baie vitrée qui menait à l'extérieur et lâcha ses mains pour l'ouvrir et sortir.

L'appartement étant le penthouse de l'immeuble, une grande terrasse y était attenante. Lexa lui avait un jour dit que c'était son endroit préféré dans l'appartement et Clarke pouvait facilement comprendre pourquoi. La vue y était superbe et l'endroit offrait une quiétude presque irréelle.

Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air frais mais n'eut aucun temps pour profiter de la brise fraiche car Lexa dépassa rapidement le coin où se trouvait une table et différents canapés d'extérieur et s'arrêta devant une porte à laquelle elle n'avait jamais fait attention jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que –

Lexa se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un nouveau sourire énigmatique.

\- Ferme les yeux, intima-t-elle doucement.

Clarke pencha la tête sur le côté et la lorgna d'un regard stupéfait avant d'esquisser un sourire taquin.

\- Rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas me la jouer à la Christian Grey et me montrer ta chambre spéciale, plaisanta Clarke. Parce que je sais que je t'ai dit que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi mais là, tu m'en demanderais trop…

Elle regarda avec plaisir Lexa éclater de rire.

\- Tu vas arrêter de dire des bêtises? questionna Lexa en tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

\- Tu me demandes de fermer les yeux et c'est moi qui dit des bêtises? fit mine de s'indigner Clarke.

\- Yep, répondit Lexa sans se dépêtrer de son expression mutine. C'est la seule condition pour voir ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur…

Clarke la vit ensuite lever un sourcil d'un air plein de défi et croiser les bras devant elle, lui montrant clairement qu'elle attendait qu'elle fasse ce qui lui était demandé.

\- Okay… concéda finalement Clarke.

Légèrement hésitante, elle finit par fermer les yeux avant de les rouvrir une seconde plus tard, arrachant ainsi un nouveau rire à Lexa.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas confiance en moi? se moqua Lexa.

\- Si si, assura-t-elle, c'est juste que je sais d'expérience que lorsque tu as cette expression au visage, ce n'est jamais bon pour la personne concernée…

Sa remarque fit de nouveau rire Lexa qui secoua la tête. Elle déverrouilla ensuite la porte et se tourna de nouveau vers Clarke.

\- Ferme les yeux, demanda-t-elle encore.

Clarke s'exécuta en soupirant dramatiquement. Elle sentit ensuite Lexa lui saisir une nouvelle fois la main et se laissa tirer à l'intérieur de la pièce, les yeux toujours fermés.

\- Ce que tu ne me fais pas faire…

\- Arrête de te plaindre, rétorqua Lexa. Tu vas adorer…

Même si elle ne la voyait pas, Clarke pouvait très bien se l'imaginer lever les yeux au ciel, ce qui la fit esquisser un sourire. Sourire qui disparut immédiatement lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Lexa se retirer des siennes.

\- Lexa? appela Clarke légèrement paniquée.

Mais elle garda tout de même les yeux clos.

\- Relax, répondit Lexa dans un léger rire. J'ouvre juste les stores…

Un bruit de mécanisme se mettant en route suivit ses paroles et Clarke dut faire preuve d'une volonté incroyable pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Sa curiosité grandissait de seconde en seconde et une excitation nouvelle prit naissance au creux de son estomac.

\- C'est bon tu peux regarder… lui dit la voix de Lexa.

Et Clarke s'exécuta immédiatement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et son souffle se retrouva coupé devant la vision qui s'offrait à elle.

Elles se trouvaient dans une pièce où il n'y avait strictement rien à l'intérieur. L'endroit était plus petit que sa chambre et les murs étaient peints dans un blanc presque clinique. En somme, il ne s'y trouvait rien d'extraordinaire.

Hormis la vue… Deux des murs formant un angle de la pièce étaient faits de grandes vitres et offraient ainsi une vision panoramique presque magique sur New-York. C'était comme si la pièce flottait juste au-dessus de la ville.

\- C'est magnifique, souffla Clarke.

Lexa esquissa un grand sourire devant l'émerveillement qui s'affichait sur son visage. Elle la regarda passer devant elle pour s'approcher un peu plus du paysage pittoresque sous ses yeux et ne pouvait que comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là.

Le bâtiment où elles se trouvaient étant l'un des plus grands du quartier, la vue était dégagée et offrait une vision extraordinaire sur les centaines de buildings qui donnaient l'impression de se perdre à l'horizon.

\- J'ai toujours adoré cette pièce, déclara Lexa en s'avançant vers Clarke.

Elle s'arrêta à côté d'elle et regarda les gratte-ciels typiquement new-yorkais.

\- Je comprends pourquoi, répondit Clarke sans détourner les yeux. La vue est époustouflante…

\- Oui, confirma Lexa. Mais je n'ai jamais su quoi en faire…

Elle attendit quelques secondes puis se tourna vers Clarke et ajouta:

\- Donc tu peux l'avoir...

Clarke s'arracha pour la première fois de la contemplation du paysage face à elle pour se tourner vers Lexa avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Quoi?

Lexa tourna également la tête et esquissa un léger sourire lorsqu'elle se plongea dans son regard marqué par la confusion.

\- Tu peux l'avoir, répéta-t-elle doucement. Il faudra faire quelques aménagements mais je suis sûre que cette pièce sera parfaite pour ton studio d'art…

\- Quoi? réitéra Clarke.

Elle secoua la tête et laissa échapper un léger rire.

\- Tu ne peux pas me proposer ça…

\- Et pourquoi pas? demanda Lexa avec un haussement d'épaule. Je t'ai dit, cette pièce ne me sert strictement à rien. Et je trouve que c'est du gâchis avec une vue pareille… Vue qui, j'en suis sûre, t'inspire déjà!

Elle n'avait pas tort, réalisa Clarke. Des centaines d'idées lui étaient venues à l'esprit dès le moment où ses yeux étaient entrés en collision avec le paysage.

\- Clarke, je t'en prie, s'impatienta Lexa. Disons que c'est pour éviter d'avoir ton bazar qui traine partout…

Elle fit un pas en avant et regarda à travers la vitre, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Clarke, attendant sa réponse. Cette dernière combla la distance entre elles puis, prenant Lexa complètement par surprise, elle lui enlaça la nuque et la serra contre elle.

\- Tu es vraiment géniale, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Vraiment, vraiment géniale…

Lexa se retrouva figée, étourdie par la sensation de Clarke contre elle. Après quelques secondes, elle sembla retrouver l'usage de son corps et, instinctivement, enroula ses bras autour de la taille de la blonde pour répondre à son étreinte.

\- Je sais, taquina-t-elle surtout dans une volonté d'ignorer la sensation vertigineuse qui venait de la gagner.

Les bras de Clarke lui procuraient une chaleur nouvelle et en même temps familière qui causa un sentiment de panique tout aussi familier à se développer dans son esprit.

Elle fit donc un pas en arrière et se sépara brusquement de Clarke. Cette dernière esquissa un énorme sourire, un bonheur évident sur le visage.

\- Je vais aller tout de suite chercher mon matériel! s'exclama-t-elle excitée avant de faire un pas en arrière et de se tourner pour sortir de la pièce.

Lexa la regarda s'en aller et esquissa un grand sourire malgré tout.

Clarke était heureuse et de ce fait, elle l'était aussi.

Cette colocation commençait merveilleusement bien.

* * *

 _AN : Les choses sérieuses commencent! :P_


	8. Chapitre 7

_Bonsoir tout le monde!_

 _Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis enfin de retour! Encore une fois désolée pour l'attente, mais maintenant que les vacances sont terminées, je serais plus souvent là!_

 _Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre 7, chapitre que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire! Je m'en suis amusée donc j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira!_

 _J'attends vos avis avec impatience!_

 _Les réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre!_

 _Bonne lecture à vous!_

 _LSAfor_

 _PS: Encore et toujours un grand merci à **jenkus** pour sa superbe correction!_

* * *

Chapitre 7:

\- On s'assoit ici? questionna Anya.

Lexa suivit son regard vers la table qu'elle était en train de lui indiquer et acquiesça.

Elles se trouvaient dans le restaurant face à Woods & Co' et profitaient du temps clément que leur offrait cette journée de mi-octobre et du peu de temps libre qu'elles avaient pour manger ensemble.

Lexa avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis qu'elle avait vu Anya pour la dernière fois en dehors du travail. Le rythme des cours s'était très nettement intensifié, lui donnant l'impression que les dernières semaines étaient passées en un clignement d'œil.

Vouloir valider deux diplômes en une année devait avoir cet effet-là…

Elles s'installèrent donc à leur table et attendirent qu'un serveur vienne pour prendre leur commande. Il ne tarda pas à arriver, écrivit ce qu'elles voulaient puis prit congés, les laissant de nouveau seules.

Anya le regarda s'éloigner en reluquant ses fesses avant de reporter son attention sur sa cousine qui secoua la tête.

\- Quoi? fit-elle mine de demander. Je n'ai pas le droit d'apprécier un joli fessier?

\- Tu fais vraiment vieux pervers quelques fois, répondit Lexa en secouant la tête.

\- Cesse de faire ta prude, rétorqua Anya. Tu es dix fois pire…

Lexa laissa échapper un rire avant de soupirer. C'était la première fois depuis des jours qu'elle se sentait entièrement relaxée et elle pouvait remercier sa cousine et son sarcasme à toute épreuve pour ça.

\- Tu ne me verras jamais mater les fesses d'un serveur et tu le sais…

\- Serveur peut-être pas, concéda Anya, mais _serveuse_ , définitivement…

Lexa esquissa un sourire mais n'eut pas le loisir de répondre car le serveur-au-joli-fessier revenait déjà avec leur commande. Elle et Anya échangèrent un regard complice pendant qu'il posait leurs assiettes respectives devant chacune d'elles et, lorsqu'il s'en alla, elles éclatèrent toutes les deux de rire.

\- Tu pourras toujours lui laisser ton numéro, suggéra Lexa en attrapant ses couverts.

Elle regarda l'entrecôte présente dans son assiette et saliva d'avance. Les cours du matin lui avaient donné une faim de loup.

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit Anya. Il ferait une très bonne distraction… Avec le boulot monstre que j'ai en ce moment, dieu sait que j'en ai besoin…

\- J'en suis sûre oui, rigola Lexa.

Anya porta sa fourchette à sa bouche avant de reporter son attention sur Lexa pour la regarder de haut en bas d'un air sérieux. Cette dernière s'en rendit compte et la lorgna d'un regard curieux, le sourcil levé.

\- Quoi? demanda-t-elle. Tu me mates moi aussi? Je sais que je suis irrésistible et que tu es désespérée mais n'oublie pas qu'on partage le même sang…

Anya laissa échapper un léger rire avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

\- Je me demandais juste si tu avais réellement l'intention d'aller au meeting de cet après-midi habillée comme ça, déclara-t-elle en pointant sa fourchette sur elle.

Lexa arrêta de manger quelques secondes pour baisser les yeux vers sa tenue. Elle était vêtue d'un simple haut vert, d'un jean slim délavé légèrement déchiré au niveau des genoux et de sa paire de Stan Smith fétiche. Elle adorait ces vêtements mais savait pertinemment qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout appropriés pour un meeting avec les actionnaires de Woods & Co.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, répondit-elle en relevant la tête vers Anya. Je vais rentrer me changer avant…

\- Vaut mieux, dit Anya en hochant la tête. Quoique j'adorerais voir la tête de Titus si tu débarquais comme ça!

Un nouveau rire s'échappa de la bouche de Lexa, l'image en tête du conseiller de son père à deux doigt de s'évanouir devant sa tenue « outrageuse ».

\- Je préfère ne pas prendre le risque…

\- Dommage, répondit Anya, plaisantant à moitié.

Quelques secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles elles mangèrent silencieusement puis Anya reprit de nouveau la parole.

\- En parlant de rentrer à la maison, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire en coin. Comment se passe la vie commune avec – comment appellent ça les jeunes de nos jours déjà? – ton «crush»?

\- Tu ne viens pas réellement de dire ça? s'exaspéra Lexa d'un ton blasé. Tu as quel âge? 13 ans?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que représente Clarke pour toi? titilla un peu plus Anya.

Ce qui amena Lexa à lever les yeux au ciel.

Depuis qu'elle avait présenté sa cousine à ses amies, et plus particulièrement à Clarke, Lexa avait l'impression qu'elle ne vivait pas un jour sans les taquineries d'Anya.

Des fois, elle avait envie de remonter dans le temps et d'empêcher la Lexa-lycéenne-et-stupide-de-18-ans d'appeler sa cousine pour lui parler de la rencontre qu'elle avait fait le jour de la rentrée et qui avait été loin de la laisser indifférente. À l'époque, elle ne s'était pas doutée que Clarke deviendrait l'une de ses meilleures amies et que par conséquent, elle allait être amenée à rencontrer Anya. Elle avait juste voulu parler à quelqu'un de cette jolie fille qui venait d'arriver au lycée et qui lui avait fait un sacré effet mais qui était hors d'atteinte parce qu'elle était une très bonne amie à Raven.

Elle avait un souvenir encore limpide de la rencontre entre Clarke et Anya et de la façon dont cette dernière avait dit d'un ton plein de sous-entendu « C'est donc toi la fameuse Clarke?». Et depuis, elle avait mis un point d'honneur à embêter sa cousine avec ça.

Et Lexa avait beau lui répéter inlassablement que ce n'était plus d'actualité, qu'elles étaient dorénavant amies, comme avec Raven et Octavia – et ce depuis plus de huit ans maintenant – Anya semblait ne pas vouloir arrêter. Donc, elle avait fini par s'y faire et la laissait dans son délire fou. Et les moqueries avaient fini par cesser toutes seules.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Anya apprenne qu'elle avait proposé à Clarke de vivre avec elle… Depuis, elle était revenu en puissance et Lexa avait l'impression de revenir sept ans en arrière.

Elle répéta donc une fois de plus la phrase qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir prononcé des milliers de fois:

\- Mon faible pour Clarke, c'était au lycée Anya, soupira-t-elle. Et tu le sais très bien…

\- Et donc la cohabitation avec elle? questionna Anya, ignorant complètement sa remarque.

Lexa répondit par un haussement d'épaules avant d'esquisser un léger sourire.

\- Ça se passe bien, déclara-t-elle. Très bien…

Même si, depuis qu'elles avaient emménageaient ensemble, elle avait l'impression qu'elles n'avaient fait que se croiser.

Autant son emploi du temps à elle était chargé, autant celui de Clarke était un véritable enfer. Elle partait le matin avant elle en cours et rentrer toujours très tard le soir.

\- Ça me fait quand même bizarre d'avoir quelqu'un qui vit avec moi, poursuivit Lexa.

Surtout quelqu'un comme Clarke, se dit-elle avec un sourire. Parce que même si elles n'avaient pas encore passé réellement de temps seules ensemble, elle avait l'impression de vivre avec une tornade.

La tornade Clarke Griffin.

Pour quelqu'un comme Lexa qui planifiait tout, qui aimait que les choses soient organisées et prédéfinies à l'avance – même les choses les plus banales – avoir affaire à une colocataire comme Clarke avait le don de la perturber.

La blonde faisait tout de façon complètement spontanée. Elle mangeait quand ça lui chantait, se douchait à n'importe quelle heure de la journée et avait la manie de laissait trainer ses affaires partout dans l'appartement.

Et elle était la personne la plus tête en l'air que Lexa connaissait.

Et Lexa ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça amusant. Surtout lorsqu'elle regardait, pratiquement tous les matins, Clarke se dépêcher de sortir de leur appartement parce qu'elle était en retard, pour revenir précipitamment quelques secondes plus tard récupérer son sac qu'elle avait oublié.

Le sourire de Lexa s'agrandit lorsqu'elle se remémora le matin même.

Elle avait été assise sur un tabouret du bar de leur cuisine, à boire son café tout en lisant le _New-York Times_. Clarke était passée devant elle pratiquement en courant et lui avait crié un « bonne journée ! » avant de sortir. Le regard de Lexa s'était immédiatement posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine et elle avait secoué la tête, amusée. Puis, tout en portant sa tasse de café à sa bouche, elle avait attrapé le sac qui s'y trouvait et l'avait tendu devant elle au moment où la porte d'entrée s'était rouverte sur une Clarke arborant une moue boudeuse et revenant sur ses pas pour saisir l'objet que Lexa continuait de tendre devant elle.

\- _La ferme_ , lui avait-elle dit lorsqu'elle avait vu son sourire narquois.

Et Lexa n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rigoler. Parce qu'il s'agissait sûrement de la chose la plus drôle qu'elle avait vécu depuis des lustres. Sûrement depuis la fois où Bellamy s'était étalé sur les fesses en voulant essayer le skate d'Aden, le petit frère de Lincoln et Anya.

\- Pourquoi ce sourire? questionna Anya, la sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

Elle arborait un air inquisiteur qui fit grimacer Lexa. Elle détestait quand sa cousine se la jouait détective et cherchait à interpréter chacun de ses mouvements.

\- Pour rien en particulier, répondit Lexa en haussant les épaules d'un air nonchalant. Je repensais seulement à un truc…

\- Ce truc ne serait pas une personne? demanda Anya en souriant machiavéliquement. Une personne avec _« des cheveux aussi brillants que le soleil et des yeux aussi bleus que l'océan »_?

Lexa reconnut ses paroles datant maintenant de plus de huit ans – bon sang, son faible pour Clarke avait surement été véritable pour lui faire sortir des mots aussi idiots - et sentit malgré elle ses joues la chauffer.

\- An' je t'en prie, s'excéda-t-elle. Tu ne penses pas que c'est devenu puéril et redondant, même pour toi?

\- Non mais sérieusement, déclara Anya en abandonnant ses faux-semblants. Combien de temps crois-tu avoir avant que ça ne t'explose à la figure?

Lexa posa ses couverts sur la table et la darda d'un regard confus et agacé.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

\- De toi et Clarke vivant ensemble! répondit Anya comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Elle laissa quelques secondes passer avant d'ajouter:

\- Combien de temps avant que tu ne te rendes compte que tu ne peux pas vivre avec quelqu'un que tu veux te taper?

Lexa la dévisagea longuement, cherchant à déceler l'humour dans sa question. Mais elle remarqua qu'Anya semblait très sérieuse, ce qui la fit éclater de rire.

\- Tu délires complètement, se moqua-t-elle.

Anya leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant de toutes ses forces de ne pas tendre ses bras devant elle et d'étrangler sa cousine.

\- Tu as un faible pour elle, dit-elle calmement.

\- C'était au lycée Anya! s'exclama Lexa. C'était il y a des années! Et je ne la connaissais pas…

\- Et alors?

\- Et alors maintenant, c'est différent! répondit Lexa. Maintenant, elle est l'une de mes meilleures amies! Une de mes meilleures amies avec qui j'ai déjà vécue par le passé, je te rappelle!

\- Une de tes meilleures amies que tu trouves canon, ajouta Anya.

Lexa ne chercha même pas à nier. Il était vrai qu'elle trouvait Clarke très jolie, mais ça ne voulait strictement rien dire.

C'était une constatation complètement objective.

\- Je trouve O' et Raven très canons aussi, rétorqua-t-elle. Même toi, je te trouve canon, ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai envie de te sauter dessus.

\- Ew' Lexa! s'offusqua Anya avec une grimace de dégoût. Je suis ta cousine!

\- Bah c'est pareil!

La grimace d'Anya se transforma petit à petit en sourire moqueur.

\- Tu vois donc Clarke comme ta cousine? questionna-t-elle ironiquement.

\- Je vois Clarke comme une simple amie, répondit Lexa en commençant à perdre légèrement patience.

Ce qui devait être un repas paisible et sans prise de tête était en train de se transformer en interrogatoire complètement stupide qui l'agaçait de plus en plus.

\- Pour la énième et dernière fois An', reprit-elle, je ne suis pas attirée par Clarke! Donc arrête tes bêtises une bonne fois pour toute avant que je ne sois obligée d'utiliser la violence pour te faire taire!

\- Okay, okay! concéda Anya. Détends-toi!

Lexa lui adressa un regard noir qui ne l'empêcha cependant pas de poursuivre.

\- Continue d'essayer de t'en persuader, marmonna-t-elle. On en reparlera quand, par mégarde, tu la verras toute nue et que tu ne sauras plus quoi faire de toi…

\- Anya!

\- C'est bon j'arrête! assura l'interpellée.

\- Merci!

Lexa s'efforça d'occulter l'image d'une Clarke nue dans sa tête et se reconcentra sur son assiette. Elle devait se dépêcher de finir, de rentrer chez elle pour se changer et de revenir à la compagnie pour assister au meeting des actionnaires.

Son père comptait sur elle et ce n'était pas les âneries d'Anya qui allait la faire foirer.

* * *

Épuisée par sa matinée et son déjeuner avec sa cousine, Lexa arriva enfin au bas de son immeuble. Elle salua le gardien qui se trouvait à l'entrée puis pénétra à l'intérieur. D'une démarche mécanique, elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui menait jusqu'au penthouse, entra à l'intérieur et appuya sur le bouton de son étage. Il lui restait moins d'une heure pour se doucher, s'habiller et repartir. L'idée de passer tout son après-midi enfermée dans une pièce avec une vingtaine de personnes tout aussi snob les unes que les autres pour discuter des profits de leur compagnie l'agaçait déjà d'avance. Mais ni son père, ni sa mère ne pouvant être là, elle était donc obligée de les remplacer.

L'ascenseur s'immobilisa avant de s'ouvrir. Elle sortit, s'avança vers la porte d'entrée de son appartement et pénétra à l'intérieur. D'un geste las, elle posa son sac et ses clés sur le comptoir de la cuisine avant de pousser un profond soupir.

Une bonne douche était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin pour retrouver un peu d'énergie, elle en était sûre. Elle s'avança donc vers les escaliers pour monter dans sa chambre mais s'arrêta juste en bas des marches lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit émaner du living-room.

\- Clarke? appela-t-elle.

Elle fronça des sourcils et revint sur ses pas, prête à demander à sa colocataire ce qu'elle faisait là en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Mais, alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler, elle se retrouva complètement figée par la vision face à elle.

Avec l'impression d'avoir tout à coup une musique de Marvin Gaye résonnant dans ses oreilles, Lexa regarda, bouche bée, Clarke sortir de la salle de bains du living-room, _vêtue d'une simple serviette de bain_.

\- Hey, salua Clarke lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de sa présence. Tu es rentrée!

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire qui ne fit qu'augmenter la chaleur ardente qui avait envahi la totalité du corps de Lexa.

Cette dernière ne put détourner le regard de Clarke, même si la voix dans sa tête n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter qu'il s'agissait d'une très mauvaise idée. Ses cheveux blonds étaient mouillés et lui retombaient sur ses épaules _nues_. Sa peau humide lui donnait l'impression de briller. Et elle se demanda brièvement si elle avait une odeur particulière après la douche.

Et ses jambes…

 _Bon sang, ses jambes!_

\- Foutue Anya, murmura-t-elle dans sa barbe.

Clarke fronça légèrement des sourcils avant de laisser échapper un léger rire confus.

\- Quoi?

Lexa sortit enfin de sa torpeur. Elle secoua brusquement la tête et s'efforça de regarder le visage de Clarke.

 _Ne regarde que le visage_ , se répéta-t-elle inlassablement. _Juste le visage…_

Sauf qu'une goutte choisit ce moment précis pour s'échapper de la chevelure mouillée de Clarke pour descendre le long de sa nuque jusqu'en haut de sa poitrine et glisser entre la fente qui séparait –

 _Lexa!_ s'exclama la voix dans sa tête.

Lexa redressa brusquement la tête et fixa de nouveau le visage de Clarke. Visage où continuait de s'afficher sa confusion évidente.

 _Parle bon sang! Dis quelque chose!_

 _Oui mais quoi?_

 _N'importe quoi!_

Lexa déglutit difficilement.

\- Tu – tu sais que tu as une salle de bains dans ta chambre? questionna-t-elle.

Et elle fut ravie d'entendre que le ton de sa voix était presque normal. Chose qui n'était pas gagnée parce qu'elle avait l'impression que sa bouche n'avait jamais été aussi sèche qu'à cet instant précis.

Clarke baissa les yeux rapidement vers sa tenue puis reporta son attention sur Lexa et lui adressa un sourire coupable.

\- Oui je sais, répondit-elle. Mais elle n'a pas les mêmes jets d'eau que celle-ci et ils sont juste… extraordinaires.

Elle ponctua la fin de sa phrase par un gémissement qui amena Lexa à se mordre l'intérieur de la joue et à serrer du poing.

 _La prochaine fois que je vois Anya, je l'étrangle…_

Oui parce que si sa cousine ne lui avait pas pollué l'esprit avec toutes ses allusions au déjeuner, jamais elle n'aurait réagis comme elle était en train de le faire à cet instant précis. Bon sang, elle avait vu Clarke dans des tenues plus révélatrices que celles-ci! Elle avait passé deux semaines pendant l'été à la côtoyer pratiquement tous les jours en maillot de bain! Alors pourquoi la voir maintenant, sortant de la douche en serviette, lui faisait un tel effet?

 _Tu devrais surement éviter de penser_ _à elle en maillot de bain aussi…_

 _La ferme!_

Elle ravala de nouveau sa salive et s'efforça d'esquisser un sourire à l'adresse de Clarke.

\- Je – je te laisse, je vais aller me doucher aussi, déclara-t-elle en désignant du pouce les escaliers. Je dois être à la compagnie dans moins d'une heure…

\- Ah oui, le fameux meeting des actionnaires, répondit Clarke.

Lexa acquiesça doucement.

\- Je ferais mieux d'aller m'habiller moi aussi, dit Clarke en souriant, si je ne veux pas arriver en retard à mes cours de cet après-midi…

De nouveau, Lexa acquiesça avant de faire un pas en arrière.

\- Et bien à tout à l'heure, déclara-t-elle.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse pour tourner les talons et commença à se diriger de nouveau vers les escaliers, voulant à tout prix mettre le plus de distance possible entre elles.

\- Lexa? appela Clarke avant qu'elle ne puisse faire deux pas.

L'interpellée étouffa un grognement de frustration puis, prenant une grande inspiration, se tourna de nouveau vers Clarke et s'efforça de lui adresser un sourire lorsqu'elle lui répondit:

\- Oui?

\- Tu rentres à Malibu pour Thanksgiving? demanda Clarke.

\- Non, répondit Lexa. Mes parents seront à Londres donc je n'ai aucune raison d'y aller…

\- Et quels sont tes plans?

Lexa haussa les épaules.

\- Surement chez mon oncle Gustus comme pratiquement tous les ans. Pourquoi?

Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'elles aient cette discussion maintenant? Avec elle vêtue seulement d'une serviette?!

\- Mes parents et moi le passons dans les Hampton chez ma grand-mère, expliqua Clarke, et elle m'a demandé de t'inviter. O et Raven sont déjà de la partie...

\- Okay cool, répondit Lexa. Ça me changera des repas de chez mon oncle…

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire puis, en réarrangeant sa serviette autour de sa poitrine – chose qui amena Lexa à détourner brusquement les yeux vers le sol – elle se recula à son tour.

\- Je vais aller m'habiller, dit-elle à nouveau.

\- Okay, répondit Lexa.

\- Si tu rentres assez tôt ce soir, on peut essayer de se manger un truc ensemble? proposa Clarke. J'ai un groupe de soutien après les cours mais je devrais terminer avant 21h…

Lexa acquiesça lentement en esquissant un sourire.

\- Ce serait cool.

\- Okay cool, dit Clarke avec un sourire.

\- Okay…

Elles se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes puis se mirent à rigoler en même temps devant le ridicule de leur conversation.

\- Bon et bien à ce soir, déclara Clarke. Bon courage pour ton meeting.

\- Merci, répondit Lexa.

Elle la regarda tourner les talons et se diriger vers sa chambre. Et avec l'impression d'être sous hypnose, ses yeux suivirent malgré elle le balancement de ses hanches, remarquant que sa serviette s'arrêtait juste en dessous de ses f –

 _Ma parole tu n'es vraiment pas bien!_

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait bon sang? Clarke était son amie! Une de ses meilleures amies! Elle n'avait pas le droit de la regarder de cette façon!

Lexa avait des yeux certes, elle les avait toujours eu et avait toujours pensé que son amie était jolie, belle, attirante, mais elle avait toujours réussi à garder ses pensées purement platoniques.

Aujourd'hui, il fallait croire que son cerveau déraillait complètement… Mais en même temps, elle mettait au défi n'importe qui de rester stoïque face à une Clarke Griffin, sortant dans la douche avec rien d'autre qu'une serviette sur le dos.

 _Rien d'autre!_

\- Foutue Anya, grommela-t-elle de nouveau.

Elle fit volte-face elle aussi et repartit en direction de sa chambre.

Elle avait vraiment besoin de prendre une douche.

Et une douche froide de préférence…

* * *

Il était un peu plus de 20h lorsque le groupe de soutien de Clarke se termina enfin. Elle quitta le campus en compagnie de Monroe et quelques-uns de ses camarades et s'avança quelques minutes avec eux jusqu'à ce que leurs chemins ne se séparent.

\- Bonne soirée Griffin! lança Monroe.

\- À vous aussi, répondit Clarke en leur adressant un sourire.

Tandis que le groupe se dirigeait vers la station de métro la plus proche, Clarke, elle, continua à pied. Elle n'avait que quelques minutes de marche à faire avant d'arriver chez elle, ce qui représentait un des avantages à vivre en plein Manhattan: la proximité avec le campus de Columbia.

Quoique, elle avait l'impression d'arriver plus souvent en retard depuis qu'elle avait emménagée chez Lexa…

Elle réarrangea la casquette des Lakers qu'elle avait sur la tête – un accessoire des plus pratiques lorsqu'elle n'avait pas le temps ou aucune envie de se coiffer – et resserra ses doigts autour des manches de son sweat à capuche beaucoup trop grand pour elle. Oui, elle n'avait pas vraiment fait d'effort vestimentaire ce soir-là, mais elle ne trouvait aucun intérêt à se mettre sur son trente-et-un pour se rendre à son groupe de soutien…

Elle regretta, cependant, très rapidement son choix.

Alors qu'elle essayait de réarranger le col de son sweat, elle ne vit pas la jeune femme qui arrivait face à elle et la heurta de plein fouet.

\- Désolée, s'excusa immédiatement Clarke.

\- C'est de ma faute, répondit l'autre femme avec un sourire avenant. Je n'avais pas à m'arrêter en plein milieu du trottoir…

Clarke lui rendit son sourire, s'attardant quelques secondes sur elle.

C'était le genre de femme parfaite sur elle-même, qui avait le don de l'agacer en temps normal. Un sourire sans défaut, grande, mince, blonde. La copie conforme de la poupée Barbie pouvant facilement faire office de mannequin pour Victoria Secret.

\- Vous ne sauriez pas par hasard où se trouve la boite de nuit Sixties? questionna l'autre femme. Je suis censée y retrouver mon petit-ami depuis plus de dix minutes mais je n'arrive pas à trouver l'endroit…

\- Oh oui c'est simple, répondit Clarke. Elle est juste de l'autre côté de la rue…

Elle indiqua du doigt l'enseigne de la boite de nuit, se demandant comment l'autre femme avait pu la manquer.

\- Ah merci! dit la blonde reconnaissante.

Avant que Clarke ne puisse répondre ou esquisser un geste pour reprendre son chemin, une voix familière s'éleva du trottoir d'en face l'amenant à se figer complètement.

\- Ashley!

Clarke suivit le son de la voix et vit un jeune homme regarder de chaque côté de la route puis traverser pour les rejoindre. Son cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'elle reconnut la silhouette familière de Finn. Elle voulut prendre ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuir avant qu'il n'arrive vers elle mais son corps ne semblait pas vouloir lui obéir.

 _Pitié tout sauf ça!_

\- Ah te voilà enfin! s'exclama ladite Ashley à l'adresse de Finn lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Je t'attends depuis près de 10 minutes, répondit Finn. Où étais-tu passée?

\- Je n'arrivais pas à trouver l'endroit, expliqua Ashley en lui enlaçant la taille, mais cette gentille demoiselle me l'a montré alors que je venais tout juste de lui rentrer dedans…

Finn se rendit enfin compte de la présence de Clarke car ses yeux s'écarquillèrent immédiatement lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur elle.

\- Clarke?

L'interpellée se fit violence et lui adressa un sourire forcé.

Revoir son ex petit-ami fit apparaitre un sentiment nauséeux au creux de son estomac.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis près de deux mois et n'avait eu aucune de ses nouvelles. Mais elle l'avait bien supporté. Elle n'avait pas ressenti de manque particulier.

Les cours l'avaient bien occupée. Et puis ses amis avaient tout fait pour ne pas qu'elle ait le temps de se ressasser son histoire avec Finn. Donc au final, elle avait très bien vécu sa rupture.

Mais le voir ici, attaché par la taille à cette blonde parfaite… Elle aurait pu très bien s'en passer.

\- Clarke? répéta Ashley, une expression pleine de curiosité au visage.

Clarke remarqua le changement dans son regard. La lueur avenante présente jusqu'à maintenant laissa rapidement place à un intérêt presque vicieux.

\- C'est donc toi la fameuse Clarke? dit-elle en la regardant de haut en bas, un sourire immaculé toujours au visage. Wow quelles étaient les chances?

\- Une sur un million je pense, répondit Clarke entre ses dents.

Sa remarque fit rire Ashley qui continua de fixer Clarke, la mettant de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise.

\- Je t'avouerais que lorsque Finn m'a parlé de toi, je ne t'imaginais pas du tout comme ça…

Clarke décela facilement le jugement dans sa voix et aurait voulu le lui faire ravaler avec son poing dans la figure. Mais elle s'efforça de garder un minimum de contenance et se contenta de répondre par un sourire.

\- Comment vas-tu? demanda Finn à son adresse.

\- Très bien, répondit-elle immédiatement.

Elle n'allait pas lui donner la satisfaction de lui donner une autre réponse que celle-ci.

\- Je rentre de mes cours du soir… ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Conversation qu'elle savait loin d'être nécessaire mais qui lui permettait au moins de réduire son malaise.

\- C'est cool, déclara simplement Finn.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes silencieusement, Clarke souhaitant être n'importe où sauf à cet endroit précis.

\- On devrait peut-être y aller Finn chéri, déclara Ashley en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

Elle fixa Clarke puis Finn en resserrant son étreinte autour de lui d'un geste possessif.

\- Finn mixe pour un grand club ce soir, déclara-t-elle avec un nouveau sourire, on ne peut pas se permettre d'arriver en retard…

Clarke se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- C'était un plaisir… dit Ashley.

\- De même, assura Clarke avec un sourire toujours forcé.

Finn, qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux, lui fit un léger signe de tête avant de s'éloigner avec sa petite-amie. Clarke les regarda disparaître main dans la main, son sentiment nauséeux au creux de l'estomac s'agrandissant de plus en plus.

Effectivement, quelles étaient les chances?

* * *

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Lexa s'avança dans le couloir de son immeuble en direction de son appartement. Au moment où elle glissa sa clé dans la serrure, elle pria de toutes ses forces pour sa tranquillité d'esprit que Clarke n'ait pas eu l'idée de prendre une seconde douche.

Elle ne comprenait pas encore ce qui lui était arrivé plus tôt et elle était trop fatiguée pour se poser des questions ou avoir affaire à une situation identique.

Elle ouvrit donc la porte d'entrée d'un geste las, la franchit et la referma derrière elle. Jetant négligemment son sac et son trousseau de clé sur le comptoir de la cuisine, elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à l'appartement et remarqua le son et la faible lumière émanant de la télévision. Elle s'avança en direction du living-room et trouva Clarke, sa casquette toujours sur la tête, affalée sur le grand canapé face à la TV avec un pot de glace dans les mains.

\- Ça ne sert strictement à rien de vous marier! s'exclama-t-elle à l'adresse de l'écran en fourrant une grosse cuillère dans sa bouche. Dans deux saisons, vous allez divorcer!

Un énorme sourire se dessina sur le visage de Lexa tandis qu'elle continuait de s'avancer vers elle.

\- S'il te plait, pose lentement cette cuillère sur la table et éloigne-toi tout doucement, déclara-t-elle dramatiquement.

Clarke leva les yeux vers elle et la darda d'un regard noir avant de fourrer une nouvelle cuillère de glace dans sa bouche.

\- Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur pour tes moqueries aujourd'hui, maugréa-t-elle la bouche pleine.

\- Wow ça doit être vraiment grave pour que tu en viennes à rejeter mon humour glorieux, répondit Lexa.

Clarke lui répondit par un marmonnement de paroles incompréhensibles avant de se renfrogner un peu plus dans le canapé, ce qui poussa Lexa à agir.

Elle combla les quelques mètres qui les séparaient pour attraper la télécommande que la blonde avait dans les mains et la pointa sur la télévision pour la mettre en pause.

\- Hey! s'exclama Clarke indignée.

\- Tu auras tout le temps de regarder Grey's Anatomy plus tard, assura fermement Lexa.

Elle pouvait très facilement voir que Clarke n'était pas dans son assiette. Elle avait l'air triste et en colère à la fois. Elle s'installa donc sur la table basse face à elle et la fixa droit dans les yeux, avec la ferme intention de lui tirer les vers du nez.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Le regard de Clarke perdit peu à peu de son agressivité pour laisser place à un abattement évident.

\- Je suis tombée sur Finn en rentrant, informa-t-elle lentement. Au bras de sa nouvelle petite-amie…

Lexa, qui avait glissé une main dans ses boucles brunes, se figea soudainement.

\- Oh… souffla-t-elle.

\- Oui, acquiesça amèrement Clarke. Même pas deux mois se sont écoulés depuis notre rupture et il est déjà passé autre chose… Et en plus de ça, il fallait que ce soit avec une bimbo ressemblant à Pamela Anderson!

Sans le vouloir, Lexa esquissa un léger sourire amusé.

\- Je suis sûre que tu exagères un peu…

\- Tu ne l'as pas vue! insista Clarke. Elle était parfaite! Tout ce qui ferait fantasmer n'importe qui! Ses cheveux étaient parfaits, ses ongles étaient parfaits! Bon sang, même ses fringues étaient parfaites! On aurait cru qu'elle sortait tout droit d'un magasine!

Lexa pinça ses lèvres pour ne pas rigoler face à l'exubérance de Clarke parce qu'elle savait qu'elle se braquerait immédiatement. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la situation marrante.

Voir même ridicule…

\- Et tu aurais vu comment elle m'a regardée, poursuivit Clarke révoltée. Surtout quand elle a su qui j'étais! Elle m'a reluquée de haut en bas avec un «c'est donc toi la fameuse Clarke?», l'air de dire « Finn chéri, tu l'as vue avec son look et sa tête de déterrée, on peut dire que tu as gagné au change!».

\- Okay ça suffit! intima brusquement Lexa.

Clarke se tut immédiatement, arborant une moue boudeuse.

\- Clarke, soupira Lexa. Si ses cheveux, sa tenue et ses ongles étaient parfaits, c'est parce qu'elle n'a surement que ça à faire de sa vie! Contrairement à toi, femme accomplie et futur chirurgien dure à cuire!

\- Donc je peux être hideuse parce que je vais devenir médecin? objecta Clarke, ses sourcils se rapprochant de plus en plus l'un de l'autre.

\- Quoi? Non! s'empressa de dire Lexa.

Elle glissa une main sur sa nuque, exaspérée.

Pourquoi fallait-il que les femmes viennent toujours à douter d'elles-mêmes lorsqu'un ex était concerné?

Pourquoi fallait-il que _Clarke_ se mette à douter à nouveau d'elle-même dès lors que Finn refaisait une apparition?

Lexa n'en savait rien du tout. Et elle avait encore plus de mal à le comprendre… Mais elle était prête à essayer…

\- Je peux t'assurer que Clarke Griffin n'as pas besoin de brushing impeccable ou d'ongles manucurés pour être incroyablement sexy, déclara-t-elle après quelques secondes.

Sa remarque lui valut un reniflement dédaigneux de la part de Clarke qui laissa son dos aller contre le canapé et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, à la manière d'une enfant de 10 ans, ce qui amusa légèrement Lexa qui ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

\- Je suis sérieuse, assura-t-elle. Je m'y connais un minimum en femmes et tu es l'une des plus belles que j'ai rencontrées…

Le regard que lui offrit Clarke et le rougissement de ses joues lui firent réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle perdit immédiatement son sourire et s'empressa d'ajouter:

\- Objectivement parlant hein…

C'était la seconde fois de la journée qu'elle utilisait l'adjectif « objective » pour qualifier la façon dont elle voyait Clarke. La première fois, avec Anya. La seconde fois, en cet instant précis.

Et elle avait l'impression que ce qui ne devait être qu'un simple argument se transformait de plus en plus en une justification…

Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour y penser.

 _Ce ne le serait jamais d'ailleurs…_

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire d'efforts, poursuivit-elle tout de même. Tu n'as même pas besoin de te casser la tête pour être ravissante… En réalité, tu l'es surtout quand tu ne cherches pas à l'être…

 _Particulièrement lorsque tu sors de la douche_.

\- Et contrairement à ce que tu penses, ajouta-t-elle en s'efforçant d'ignorer l'image de Clarke en serviette de bain, ta tenue actuelle en est la preuve parfaite.

Elle fit un geste de la main pour indiquer la casquette qui était toujours sur la tête de Clarke.

\- Personne ne porte les casquettes des Lakers comme toi. Et… et cette façon bien à toi que tu as de porter tes gilets ou tes vestes – le col te retombant toujours sur les épaules et les manches dépassant tes mains – j'ai toujours trouvé ça adorable…

Clarke cligna des yeux, stupéfaite. Elle pouvait sentir ses joues la chauffer et son cœur battre à la chamade.

Elle n'était pas étrangère aux compliments. Elle en avait toujours eu et ce, depuis petite. Elle avait l'habitude d'être complimentée sur ses yeux, sur ses cheveux. On l'avait qualifiée à de multiples reprises de sexy, de jolie, d'adorable…

Oui, les compliments n'étaient pas inconnus à Clarke. Mais la façon dont Lexa avait de parler d'elle, la façon qu'elle avait de la regarder avec ses magnifiques yeux verts qui reflétaient la sincérité de ses mots, avait le don de la bousculer.

\- Lexa… prononça-t-elle doucement.

Lexa remarqua que Clarke était en train de la fixer longuement sans ciller, ce qui la fit se sentir tout de suite très exposée. Elle s'était surement laissé légèrement emporter et n'avait pas prévu d'en dire autant. Mais voir Clarke aussi peu en confiance l'agaçait et si elle devait se ridiculiser un peu pour la faire se sentir mieux, elle était prête à le faire.

Elle s'éclaircit tout de même la gorge et détourna les yeux des pupilles bleus qui la fixaient intensément.

\- Tout ça pour dire que Finn est un idiot, reprit-elle avant que Clarke ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Elle n'aimait vraiment pas les sensations qu'elle ressentait aujourd'hui à proximité de Clarke. Et, à la base, si elle avait dit toutes ces choses à son amie, c'était pour lui faire réaliser qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de se sentir mal.

Rien d'autre…

\- Il s'est trouvé un trophée à s'accrocher au bras pour combler son manque de confiance en lui, tant mieux pour lui, poursuivit Lexa. Mais tu n'as vraiment aucune raison de te sentir inférieure à lui, à sa Barbie ou à n'importe qui d'autre… Okay?

Clarke la regarda quelques secondes silencieusement. Finn et sa bimbo étaient devenus en l'espace de quelques secondes le cadet de ses préoccupations. Et elle ne savait même pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle voulait continuer de parler avec Lexa. Elle voulait lui demander si elle la voyait réellement comme elle venait de la décrire. Et si elle réalisait qu'elle était, elle aussi, quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.

Elle voulait creuser plus, lui poser plein de questions, mais elle connaissait très bien son amie. Elle savait qu'elle venait de faire un effort surhumain pour s'exposer autant et lui offrir ces paroles sincères et réconfortantes.

Et elle savait très bien que si elle disait quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, que même si elle prenait la peine de juste la remercier, elle ne ferait que la mettre encore plus mal-à-l'aise.

Donc elle se contenta d'acquiescer lentement et ravala toutes ses questions.

\- Okay… souffla-t-elle lentement.

\- Bien, répondit Lexa.

Elle quitta la table basse et se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de Clarke.

\- Maintenant que c'est réglé, file-moi un peu de glace, quémanda-t-elle en tendant sa main, je meurs de faim!

Il était temps de mettre cette journée derrière elles et de retrouver un minimum de normalité.

Clarke lui tendit le pot de glace sans la quitter du regard.

\- Je peux te préparer quelque chose à manger, proposa-t-elle. Ce sera rapide…

Elle esquissa un geste pour se lever mais Lexa l'arrêta en posant une main sur son bras et hocha négativement la tête avant de lui adresser un sourire reconnaissant.

\- Je préfère me gaver de glace, assura-t-elle. Ça ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps…

Clarke esquissa un sourire à son tour avant d'acquiescer.

\- Okay, dit-elle à nouveau.

Lexa se redressa légèrement et attrapa la télécommande qu'elle avait laissée sur la table pour relancer la télévision. L'image figée d'une bande de médecin autour d'une table d'opération se remit en mouvement.

\- Je ne te comprends vraiment pas, déclara-t-elle en fourrant la cuillère de glace dans sa bouche, tu passes tes journées en école de médecine et lorsque tu as un moment de libre, tu choisis de regarder une série médicale… Quel est ton problème, Griffin?

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire avant de la bousculer légèrement par l'épaule.

\- La ferme, bougonna-t-elle. Grey's Anatomy est la meilleure série au monde…

\- Je veux bien te croire, répondit Lexa dans un rire.

Clarke la regarda manger sa glace et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Lexa dut sentir son regard sur elle, car elle se tourna vers elle et lui tendit le pot de glace.

\- Tu en veux?

Clarke hocha négativement la tête. Lexa haussa les épaules et reporta de nouveau son attention sur les médecins de Seattle Grace Hospital.

Clarke, elle, continua de la fixer pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de pousser un profond soupir et de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Lexa se tendit légèrement au contact mais se relaxa rapidement et esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Ils s'attendent vraiment à ce qu'on trouve ça réaliste? commenta-t-elle d'un ton blasé en voyant un type complètement embroché à l'écran parler et respirer comme si de rien était. Ils pourraient faire un minimum d'effort…

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire mais ne dit rien.

En réalité, elle avait perdu tout intérêt à la série et préférait se concentrer sur le rythme de la respiration de Lexa.

Et pour la première fois depuis presque deux mois, elle se laissa convaincre que – peut-être – le départ de Finn était exactement ce qui lui fallait…

* * *

 **~~##~~**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **DrWeaver:** j'espère que cette suite a "pété du feu de Dieu"! :P Encore désolée pour l'attente!

 **ClexHeda:** Merci! J'espère que ça continuera de te plaire!

 **Lkim:** Ah mais ce ne serait pas marrant si on le savait dès maintenant! Petit à petit ^^

 **PenguinOnFire:** Doucement mais surement XD. Merci en tout cas, heureuse de voir que jusque maintenant ça te plait!

 **Marinaa:** Oui il était temps qu'on ait enfin le droit à l'emménagement! C'est vrai qu'on constate qu'elles ont un plus! Mais elles ne s'en rendent pas encore compte...

 **Elooo:** merci! Je fais de mon mieux! En tout cas, je suis toujours aussi heureuse de te retrouver ici!

 **Aoquesth:** C'est bien le fluff, il n'en faut juste pas trop c'est tout XD

 **BOOX21:** Et oui, il faut bien qu'elles commencent à se troubler l'une et l'autre... Qu'as-tu penser de ce chapitre?

 **surf'up:** Je te répond que maintenant mais merci! Mes vacances étaient excellentes. J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue!

 **Edas44:** Merci pour ta review! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à la lire! Tes questions sont très pertinentes mais je ne peux pas y répondre malheureusement ^^. Mais tu les **obtiendra au fur et à mesure!**

 **julieta64:** Effectivement, les sentiments enfouis vont faire surfaces au fur et à mesure et c'est ce qui est bon. Sinon ce serait trop facile XD

 **Little Monkey Fanfic:** Ce qui est sûr c'est que je vais essayer de les rendre drôles et intenses à la fois! Tu me diras ce que tu en a pensé!

 **Artemis972:** Tu me diras ce que tu en penses jusqu'à maintenant! =)


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8:

S'il y avait bien une chose que Lexa n'était pas, c'était patiente. Elle détestait attendre. Et ses amies le savaient très bien.

Pourtant, elles étaient en train de la faire poireauter depuis plus d'une dizaine de minutes. Elle était dans sa Jeep, en compagnie de Clarke à patienter au bas de l'immeuble d'Octavia que cette dernière daigne enfin à descendre avec Raven.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent?! s'agaça un peu plus Lexa.

Clarke, assise sur le siège passager à côté d'elle, laissa échapper un léger rire tout en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- C'est fou ce que tu peux être impatiente, taquina-t-elle.

\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de fixer une heure de départ si personne ne la respecte, rétorqua Lexa en regardant par la fenêtre pour tenter de repérer leurs amies.

Le week-end de Thanksgiving était arrivé et toutes les quatre s'apprêtaient à prendre la route pour les Hampton où la grand-mère de Clarke les avaient invitées.

Lexa détourna le regard de la fenêtre lorsqu'elle entendit la musique émanant du poste radio changer.

\- Tu ne vas pas commencer, déclara-t-elle à l'adresse de Clarke.

\- Quoi? demanda cette dernière d'un air faussement innocent.

\- Il est hors de question qu'on écoute tes chansons d'ados pré-pubères jusqu'aux Hampton, prévint Lexa en faisant un signe de tête en direction du tableau de bord où s'affichait dorénavant le nom des musiques de l'IPod que Clarke venait de brancher.

Clarke se tourna vers elle, la bouche ouverte, une expression offusquée sur le visage.

\- Dis-moi que tu ne viens pas réellement d'insulter Taylor Swift? s'indigna-t-elle.

\- Elle ne fait que chanter sur ses histoires d'amours et ses ruptures, dit Lexa. C'est à se demander s'il se passe autre chose dans sa vie…

Clarke rejeta sa tête en arrière dans un rire. Elle se pencha ensuite sur le côté et regarda de nouveau Lexa.

\- Ça te va bien de dire ça, Madame-j'écoute-du-Adèle-tous-les-matins-avant-d'aller-en-cours, se moqua-t-elle ouvertement.

Lexa sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues mais ne se démonta pas pour autant.

\- Tu as entendu la voix d'Adèle? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton plein de défi. Cette femme est incroyable!

\- Regarde-toi, continua de la titiller Clarke. Tu fais tout pour le cacher mais tu as un cœur d'artichaut qui bat comme tout le monde sous cette carapace de dure-à-cuire!

\- La ferme, bougonna Lexa avec une moue boudeuse.

Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'amusement de Clarke.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ton secret est en sécurité avec moi, dit-elle dans un murmure, feignant la confidence.

Lexa secoua la tête et poussa un profond soupir.

\- Tu me rappelles pourquoi je suis amie avec toi? fit-elle mine de demander en tournant la tête vers elle.

Clarke esquissa un nouveau sourire à l'entente de la question.

Elle adorait taquiner Lexa. Elle adorait leur complicité et cette facilité qu'elles avaient de se railler l'une et l'autre. Elle adorait l'humour de Lexa, ses bouderies jamais sérieuses, son sarcasme et sa capacité à garder son sérieux malgré l'envie évidente de rire.

\- Parce que je suis drôle, que je suis canon et que je te prépare à manger pratiquement tous les soirs, énuméra-t-elle.

\- Hmmm, prononça Lexa en faisant mine de réfléchir. Je te concède le dernier point. Mais je nie fermement les deux premiers…

Clarke se vêtit d'un air faussement scandalisé.

\- Retire ce que tu viens de dire! intima-t-elle en tirant sur sa ceinture de sorte à pouvoir tourner la totalité de son corps vers Lexa.

Cette dernière laissa échapper un léger rire avant de la lorgner d'un regard provocateur.

\- Sinon quoi? défia-t-elle.

Sans avertissement, Clarke glissa ses deux mains sur les deux côtés de l'abdomen de Lexa et commença à la chatouiller. Elle savait que c'était la meilleure méthode pour réussir à faire craquer la brune parce qu'elle y était énormément sensible, ce qui se confirma lorsque Lexa poussa un léger cri en sursautant violemment face au contact.

\- Retire ce que tu viens de dire, répéta Clarke dans un rire.

Lexa attrapa immédiatement ses mains avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer son manège et les éloigna d'elle.

\- Je te conseille d'arrêter immédiatement si tu ne veux pas te rendre dans les Hampton à pied, menaça-t-elle en continuant de tenir fermement ses mains.

Très naturellement, leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent. Clarke esquissa un énorme sourire en resserrant son étreinte sur les mains de Lexa.

\- Tu ne peux pas y aller sans moi, fit-elle remarquer. Ma grand-mère ne te laissera pas rentrer si tu as laissé sa petite-fille au bord de la route…

\- Je suis sûre que si, assura Lexa. Mama Griffin m'adore…

\- Pas faux, répondit Clarke avec un sourire attendri.

Machinalement, elle caressa du pouce les doigts de Lexa en la fixant droit dans les yeux, retrouvant peu à peu son sérieux.

\- Je suis contente que tu passes Thanksgiving avec m – nous, se corrigea-t-elle.

Lexa la vit se mordre la lèvre nerveusement en réponse à son lapsus et esquissa un sourire amusé.

\- Moi aussi, assura-t-elle.

Elles continuèrent de se fixer silencieusement, aucune des deux ne trouvant la force de détourner le regard l'une de l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que la porte arrière de la voiture ne s'ouvre brusquement, les sortant ainsi de leur contemplation. Elles se lâchèrent immédiatement les mains au moment où Raven grimpa sur la banquette arrière.

\- Salut la compagnie! lança-t-elle à leur adresse, ignorant complètement qu'elle venait d'interrompre un moment particulier.

Clarke et Lexa échangèrent un nouveau regard avant de se tourner toutes les deux vers la nouvelle arrivante.

\- Où est O'? questionna Lexa lorsqu'elle remarqua l'absence de la deuxième personne qu'elles attendaient.

Sa question amena Raven à lever les yeux au ciel avant de faire un léger signe de tête en direction de l'extérieur.

\- Je vous jure, ils sont dix fois pires depuis qu'ils vivent ensemble, grommela-t-elle.

Lexa tourna la tête vers sa fenêtre et vit qu'effectivement Octavia se trouvait à l'extérieur. Elle était collée à Lincoln et l'embrassait fougueusement, comme s'il s'agissait là de la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient.

Décidant qu'elle en avait assez vu pour le reste de sa vie, elle ouvrit sa fenêtre et appuya sur le klaxon, les faisant ainsi sursauter.

\- Vous vous verrez demain bon sang! s'exclama-t-elle, faisant ainsi rire Clarke et Raven à l'intérieur de la voiture.

Octavia lui adressa un regard assassin.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est! répondit cette dernière.

\- Effectivement, rétorqua Lexa. Et dieu merci!

Elle se tourna vers Clarke et Raven et ajouta:

\- Si jamais un jour je deviens comme ça, je vous en prie tirez-moi une balle dans la tête.

Clarke et Raven rigolèrent de nouveau tandis qu'Octavia levait les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers Lincoln pour l'embrasser une dernière fois. Puis elle se décida enfin à faire le tour de la voiture pour monter à côté de Raven.

Lincoln, quant à lui, s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre toujours ouverte de Lexa et posa ses deux coudes dessus.

\- Tu roules prudemment hein? dit-il à l'adresse de sa cousine. Pas comme quand tu conduis cette maudite moto…

Moto que Lexa possédait depuis ses 18 ans et qu'elle n'avait pas touchée depuis des lustres. Et elle commençait à réellement lui manquer. Mais malheureusement, la vie new-yorkaise et son emploi du temps chargé ne lui permettaient pas de pouvoir en faire comme elle le souhaiterait.

Se jurant de prendre le temps d'aller faire une balade à son retour, Lexa adressa un léger sourire moqueur à son cousin.

\- Je te promets de te ramener ta moitié en un seul morceau, assura-t-elle d'un ton goguenard.

Lincoln secoua la tête amusé.

\- Aden va être déçu de ne pas te voir, ajouta-t-il en faisant référence à son petit frère.

\- Dis-lui que je passerais le voir demain ou après-demain, déclara-t-elle. C'est promis…

Lincoln acquiesça lentement, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est quand tu veux! s'impatienta Raven derrière.

\- Non mais j'hallucine! se scandalisa Lexa en la regardant à travers son rétroviseur. Vous nous avez fait attendre pendant près de 20 minutes et maintenant tu oses me prendre la tête pour trente secondes!

\- La dinde de Mama Griff' n'attend pas, répondit simplement Raven.

Lexa se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel puis, après un dernier au revoir de son cousin, démarra la voiture et prit la route en direction des Hampton.

Après quelques minutes, ne supportant déjà plus la musique de Clarke, elle esquissa un geste vers le poste pour le basculer sur la radio. Mais elle reçut une tape sur la main de la part de la blonde.

\- Pas touche! somma Clarke.

Lexa lui lança un coup d'œil avant de se reconcentrer sur la route en poussant un profond soupir.

\- La route va être longue… marmonna-t-elle.

Ce qui fit rire Clarke qui secoua la tête et regarda par la fenêtre le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux.

Après plus de deux heures de route animées par les multiples chansons de Taylor Swift, Clarke chantonnant à côté d'elle et les nombreuses railleries de Raven et Octavia, Lexa gara enfin sa Jeep dans l'allée de la maison de la grand-mère Griffin.

Raven et Octavia descendirent de la voiture avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de mettre le frein à main, ce qui fit rire Clarke.

\- J'en connais qui ont faim…

Lexa rigola avant de sortir en même temps que Clarke. Elles furent tout de suite accueillies par le père et la grand-mère de Clarke alors qu'O' et Raven avaient déjà disparu à l'intérieur.

Clarke sauta immédiatement dans les bras de son père, sous les yeux de Lexa qui esquissa un grand sourire.

Elle avait toujours admiré la complicité de Clarke et Jake.

Lorsque ce dernier lâcha enfin sa fille, elle fut directement assaillie par sa grand-mère qui l'enferma dans un câlin étouffant. Jake, lui, porta son attention sur Lexa et ouvrit ses bras pour l'accueillir dans une étreinte.

Cette dernière se laissa faire sans hésitation, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Monsieur Griff'! dit-elle dans un rire.

Autant, dans sa famille, les marques d'affection étaient rares et embarrassantes – elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir eu un jour les bras de son père autour d'elle – autant chez les Griffin, elles étaient monnaies courantes. Et Lexa avait appris à s'y faire.

Elle avait même appris à les apprécier…

\- Comment va ma terreur? questionna Jake en se dégageant légèrement de leur étreinte pour pouvoir la regarder.

\- Vous pouvez le lui demander directement, elle est juste à côté de vous, répondit Lexa en désignant Clarke d'un geste de la tête.

Tandis que Jake éclatait d'un rire sonore, Clarke, qui avait réussi à se dégager des bras de sa grand-mère, l'entendit. Elle se tourna vers eux et lorgna Lexa d'une grimace.

\- Haha c'est fou ce que tu peux être drôle! dit-elle sarcastiquement. Où est maman? questionna-t-elle à l'adresse de son père.

\- À l'intérieur, répondit Jake. Elle prépare le diner…

Il reporta son attention sur Lexa et lui ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux.

\- Vous nous avez manqué, déclara-t-il.

Lexa esquissa un grand sourire mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, la grand-mère de Clarke combla le peu de distance qui les séparait et la prit à son tour dans ses bras.

\- Lexa!

\- Comment allez-vous Madame Griffin? demanda Lexa en répondant à l'étreinte.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit un millier de fois de m'appeler Jane, répondit la grand-mère de Clarke.

\- Désolée, grimaça Lexa.

\- Comment vas-tu? questionna Jane Griffin. Tu m'avais promis de venir me rendre visite mais tu n'es jamais venue…

Lexa regarda en direction de Jake puis de Clarke, la suppliant silencieusement de la sortir de là. Mais cette dernière se contenta de lui adresser un sourire et de hausser les épaules, l'air de lui dire de se débrouiller toute seule.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa de nouveau Lexa. J'ai un emploi du temps de folie cette année… Mais je vous promets que dès que je termine l'école, je viendrais vous voir plus souvent…

\- Oui on peut le voir que tu es surmenée, tu as la peau sur les os, répondit Jane en se reculant pour mieux l'examiner. Tu es sûre de manger correctement?

\- Oui, assura Lexa.

\- C'est un mensonge Ma', déclara Clarke qui tenait fermement son père par la taille. Elle saute souvent ses repas pour pouvoir travailler plus…

Lexa tourna brusquement la tête vers elle et la darda d'un regard noir qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'amusement de Clarke et Jake.

Jane, cependant, la lorgna d'un regard désapprobateur.

\- Ce n'est pas bien Lexa, réprimanda-t-elle. C'est important de bien s'alimenter…

\- Tu entends Lexa? renchérit volontairement Clarke. C'est important…

\- Oui, grommela Lexa, l'impression de perdre une quinzaine d'années.

Mais elle ne pouvait même pas s'en agacer parce que la préoccupation de grand-mère Griffin lui faisait chaud au cœur. Ses parents ne lui demandaient jamais si elle prenait le temps de bien manger, si elle dormait assez, etc… Non, ils la questionnaient sur ses notes, sur ses performances et sur son travail à la compagnie. Le reste, ils ne s'en préoccupaient pas vraiment. Donc, elle accueillait avec plaisir l'attention particulière des Griffin.

\- Bon ce n'est pas tout, lança Raven de la porte d'entrée, mais Abby, O et moi on a faim!

Jake et Jane rigolèrent alors que Lexa et Clarke secouaient la tête d'un geste identique, exaspérées par l'attitude de leur amie.

\- On ferait mieux d'y aller si on ne veut pas se faire disputer, déclara Mme Griffin.

Ils s'avancèrent tous les quatre jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison. Arrivée dans le hall, Lexa attendit que Jake et sa mère se dirigent vers le living-room avant d'attraper Clarke par le bras pour l'amener à s'arrêter. Cette dernière se tourna vers elle, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, lui indiquant clairement qu'elle savait très bien pourquoi elle l'avait retenue.

\- Ça t'amuse, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Le sourire de Clarke s'agrandit un peu plus.

\- Je suis seulement heureuse de voir que je ne suis pas la seule concernée par ton bien-être, titilla-t-elle.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne va plus me lâcher du diner, répondit Lexa en fronçant des sourcils. Elle va m'obliger à me resservir au moins trois fois à cause de tes bêtises!

Laissant échapper un nouveau rire, Clarke fit un pas vers elle et, tout en lui arrangeant le col de sa chemise qui était de travers, elle lui dit:

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as juste à manger une bonne quantité de sa dinde et tout ira bien…

Lexa fit une légère moue boudeuse, tout en fixant le visage de Clarke dorénavant à seulement quelques centimètres du sien.

Cette proximité entre elles l'amena à retenir inconsciemment sa respiration. Elle se sentait troublée et aurait voulu se reculer mais c'était comme si une force invisible la maintenait sur place.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais depuis plusieurs jours – particulièrement depuis le jour où elle avait surpris Clarke sortant de la douche – Lexa avait l'impression que son corps entier entrait en ébullition dès le moment où Clarke la touchait ou était à proximité d'elle. Et elle n'aimait pas ça…

Du tout…

Et elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse avant que la situation ne commence à empirer.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se décider à bouger ou non, Grand-mère Griffin fit son retour dans le hall et les regarda curieusement.

\- Vous venez? leur demanda-t-elle. Le diner est prêt.

Les mains toujours sur le col de Lexa, Clarke se tourna vers sa grand-mère et lui indiqua avec un sourire qu'elles arrivaient avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son amie.

\- Arrête de faire la tête, intima-t-elle en rigolant. Ça ne te va pas…

Elle posa un baiser sur sa joue puis, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, l'attira par la main jusqu'au living-room où tout le monde était déjà installé et les attendait.

Abby, la mère de Clarke, se leva immédiatement et vint les saluer. Mais Lexa n'y accorda pas réellement d'attention, sa joue lui donnant l'impression de la bruler à l'endroit où Clarke l'avait embrassée.

Finalement, elles finirent par s'installer autour de la table l'une à côté de l'autre et le diner put enfin commencer, pour le plus grand bonheur de Raven et Octavia.

Le diner était bien entamé et se déroulait dans une ambiance conviviale. Les rires fusaient autour de la table et Lexa ne put s'empêcher de comparer ce repas avec celui qu'elle aurait surement vécu avec sa propre famille.

Les diners de Thanksgiving chez son oncle Gustus étaient loin d'être terribles. Au contraire, elle passait toujours de très bons moments avec ses cousins. Mais, dès lors que ses parents étaient présents, l'ambiance n'était plus la même.

Chez son oncle, elle n'avait pas de grand-mère comme Mme Griffin qui lui répétait inlassablement de se resservir dès lors que son assiette se vidait.

Chez son oncle, elle n'avait pas la bienveillance de parents comme Jake et Abby.

Chez son oncle, elle n'avait pas Octavia et Raven passant leur temps à la taquiner sans relâche.

Chez son oncle, elle n'avait pas Clarke à ses côtés, piquant toutes les carottes dans son assiette dès lors que sa grand-mère détournait le regard parce qu'elle savait que Lexa détestait ça mais n'osait pas le dire.

Elle n'avait pas le droit à ses magnifiques sourires, à ses coups de coudes taquins ou à ses regards furtifs entre chaque bouchée qu'elle mettait dans sa bouche.

\- Ce vin est délicieux Mama Griff', déclara Raven en buvant ce qui semblait être son troisième verre depuis le début de la soirée.

L'ensemble de la table la regarda avec un sourire identique aux visages.

\- Et sinon comment se passe cette dernière année d'école? questionna Jake à l'adresse des quatre seules étudiantes de la table.

Il regarda tour à tour Raven et Octavia qui acquiescèrent puis Lexa et sa fille.

\- Bien, répondit simplement Lexa.

\- Fatigante, renchérit Clarke, ce qui fit sourire tout le monde.

Sa mère porta son attention sur elle et esquissa un sourire compatissant. Personne d'autre qu'elle ne pouvait mieux comprendre l'intensité des études de médecine.

\- Vous avez fait vos listes de vœux pour l'internat? questionna Abby.

Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, les élèves de dernières années déposaient leurs candidatures auprès des différents hôpitaux dès le mois de septembre.

Clarke acquiesça doucement.

\- Oui c'est fait, répondit-elle.

\- Et donc? demanda sa mère d'un ton légèrement surexcité. Tu as fini par choisir quoi?

Clarke esquissa un léger sourire devant la hâte de savoir de sa mère. Et elle ne pouvait que le comprendre… Elles avaient eu des milliers de discussions ensemble à ce sujet-là au court de ses quatre dernières années. Et les choses se concrétisaient enfin…

\- Je me suis arrêtée sur ce qu'on s'était dit, déclara Clarke. J'ai demandé le New-York Presbyt' en premier vœu. Hopkins en second. Et UCLA Medical en troisième.

Clarke savait que le souhait le plus cher de sa mère était de la voir intégrer l'UCLA, hôpital où elle était la Chef de Chirurgie. Sauf que, comme elle le lui avait expliqué, elle ne pensait pas qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure stratégie pour son internat de se retrouver dans l'hôpital où sa mère était la chef. Elle voulait se faire sa propre renommée, son propre nom et par ses propres moyens.

Et elle savait que malgré tout, malgré ses réticences premières, sa mère la comprenait parfaitement.

\- Très bon choix, assura Abby avec un sourire, confirmant ainsi les pensées de sa fille.

\- Oui, confirma Lexa. New-York a besoin de médecin comme elle…

Clarke tourna la tête vers elle et sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer devant le sourire qu'elle lui adressait.

\- Surtout que les relations à distance sont très compliquées à gérer, déclara Mme Griffin d'un ton avenant à l'adresse de sa petite-fille.

Alors qu'un léger silence suivit ses paroles, Clarke détourna les yeux de ceux de Lexa avec un froncement de sourcils puis se tourna vers sa grand-mère.

\- Grand-mère, prononça-t-elle patiemment, tu sais que Finn et moi c'est terminé, n'est-ce pas?

\- Bien sûr que je le sais, répondit Jane dans un rire amusé.

Clarke esquissa un sourire à son tour, soulagée. Mais le perdit rapidement lorsque sa grand-mère continua.

\- Je parlais de Lexa et toi voyons…

Lexa, qui était en train de prendre une gorgée de vin, manqua de s'étouffer en avalant.

\- Pardon?! dit Clarke incrédule tandis que Lexa était saisie d'une quinte de toux.

Octavia lui tapa dans le dos pour l'aider à reprendre sa respiration.

\- Lexa, ça va? questionna Abby.

La nommée se contenta d'acquiescer en tentant tant bien que mal de faire cesser son étouffement. Grand-Mère Griffin la regarda quelques secondes, inquiète, avant de reporter de nouveau son attention vers sa petite-fille qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux et qui la regardait toujours éberluée.

\- Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que vous vous êtes enfin décidées à officialiser les choses, déclara Jane avec un grand sourire satisfait. Il était temps!

Clarke continua de fixer sa grand-mère incrédule avant de tenter un regard vers ses parents. Son père tentait tant bien que mal de masquer son envie de rire et sa mère, elle, lui adressa un simple haussement d'épaule.

Elle reporta finalement son attention sur sa grand-mère.

\- Ma', dit-elle doucement, Lexa et moi sommes amies, c'est tout…

Un nouveau silence se fit, pendant lequel une confusion évidente s'afficha sur le visage de Jane qui lorgna sa petite-fille d'un froncement de sourcils avant de regarder Lexa qui avait réussi à retrouver sa respiration mais dont le teint avait pris trois teintes de rouge.

\- C'est vrai? demanda-t-elle à son adresse.

Lexa répondit par un acquiescement, incertaine de pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot après le choc qu'avaient causé les paroles de Grand-Mère Griffin.

\- Mais, prononça Mme Griffin toujours aussi déroutée, et votre emménagement ensemble?

\- Excellent, rigola Raven.

Lexa lui lança un regard meurtrier tandis qu'un nouveau rire nerveux s'échappait des lèvres de Clarke qui veillait délibérément à ne surtout pas regarder dans sa direction.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle devait expliquer le statut de la relation qu'elle avait avec Lexa. Beaucoup les trouvait trop complices, trop proches, confondant souvent leur amitié pour plus. Et donc, elle s'était retrouvée, à de nombreuses reprises, à expliquer que Lexa n'était que son amie. C'était un concept banal pour elle maintenant…

Mais il s'agissait là de la première fois qu'elle le faisait auprès de sa famille et de ses amies. Et surtout devant Lexa elle-même. Ce qui avait le don de la mettre plus que mal-à-l'aise.

\- On est de simples colocataires grand-mère, assura Clarke.

Mme Griffin la fixa quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer doucement.

\- Je – je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en grimaçant. Avec votre emménagement et votre comportement l'une avec l'autre, j'en ai déduit que vous étiez plus que ça…

Lexa fronça des sourcils devant l'entente des paroles.

Comportement? Quel comportement?

\- Ma', soupira Clarke. Je t'assure que ce n'est pas le cas…

\- Très bien, répondit Jane, une expression déçue se dessinant sur son visage.

Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de sa petite-fille qui la fixa curieusement.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Mme Griffin pour la seconde fois.

\- Ne vous excusez pas Mama Griff, déclara Raven, un sourire moqueur au visage. Ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un les prend pour un couple et ce ne sera surement pas la dernière…

Sa remarqua attira l'attention de tous les occupants de la table sur elle et plus particulièrement des trois parents Griffin qui la regardèrent avec un intérêt nouveau.

\- Ah bon? s'étonna Jake.

\- Oui, confirma Raven avec plusieurs hochements de tête. Il faut croire que beaucoup confondent leur complicité avec plus…

Elle prit une nouvelle gorgée de son verre de vin puis ajouta:

\- D'ailleurs, ça a causé pas mal de conflits entre Lexa et ses copines…

\- Ah bon? répéta Jake, cette fois-ci en regardant Lexa avec une expression goguenarde sur le visage.

Lexa fronça des sourcils puis se tourna vers Raven.

\- Raven, prononça-t-elle d'un ton plein d'avertissement.

Mais cela ne sembla pas du tout inquiéter l'interpellée qui poursuivit comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue.

\- Il y en a même une qui lui a posé un ultimatum, rigola Raven. Elle ou Clarke… La pauvre s'est effondrée lorsqu'elle a vu Lexa faire son choix en moins de deux secondes…

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Clarke qui se retrouva abasourdie. Autant elle était plus que familière avec le fait qu'on les prenne pour un couple, autant elle n'avait jamais su que Lexa s'était retrouvée à choisir entre elle et une de ses conquêtes.

Elle regarda en direction de Lexa qui continuait de jouer nerveusement avec sa fourchette tout en fixant Raven d'un regard meurtrier.

\- C'est vrai? questionna Clarke à son adresse.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais c'était comme si elle avait un besoin viscéral de savoir.

Lexa, qui sentait ses joues la bruler de plus en plus, prit une grande inspiration avant de regarder enfin dans sa direction.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si surprenant, déclara-t-elle doucement. Je ne connaissais cette fille que depuis quelques jours et elle me demandait de choisir entre elle et une de mes meilleures amies… Le choix était vite fait…

\- Très vite fait je dirais même, renchérit Raven avec un énorme sourire moqueur.

Elle regarda en direction des parents Griffin et ajouta sur le ton de la confidence:

\- Vous auriez dû voir sa tête lorsque Lexa s'est contentée de lui dire qu'elle savait où se trouvait la porte…

\- Mais comment tu sais tout ça? s'enquit Lexa de plus en plus énervée contre son amie.

\- Je te rappelle que j'étais avec toi lorsque c'est arrivé, répondit Raven.

\- C'est mignon, commenta Abby en souriant.

\- Pas vraiment non, bougonna Lexa.

Veillant à continuer d'éviter de regarder Clarke qui demeurait silencieuse, elle vit que Jake et sa mère arborait la même expression enjouée que celle sur le visage d'Abby, ce qui l'amena à se renfrogner un peu plus dans son siège.

Ce diner prenait vraiment une tournure qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi embarrassée de sa vie et Raven allait le lui payer très cher.

\- Si cette fille n'était pas en mesure de comprendre que Clarke n'était que mon amie et que je n'avais jamais ressenti autre chose pour elle que de l'amitié alors c'était que je perdais mon temps, se justifia-t-elle un peu plus.

Mais, comme elle le réalisa une demi-seconde plus tard, elle n'aurait jamais dû – ô grand jamais – dire ces paroles.

\- Oui 'fin « jamais ressenti autre chose » ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, fit remarquer Raven en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de son verre de vin presque vide.

Tandis qu'Octavia éclatait de rire, comprenant où elle voulait en venir, Lexa, elle, fusilla sa traitresse d'amie du regard.

\- Raven, la ferme… dit-elle d'un ton plus que menaçant.

Sa curiosité encore plus piquée, Clarke fixa ses amies tour à tour avant de poser son regard sur Lexa qui regardait partout sauf dans sa direction.

\- De quoi parles-tu? questionna Clarke à l'adresse de Raven.

Cette dernière laissa échapper de nouveau un léger rire avant de pointer son verre dans sa direction.

\- Je parle de la grosse attirance que Lexa avait eu pour toi le premier jour où elle t'a rencontrée, ricana Raven. Cesse de faire semblant que tu ne savais pas…

Tout le monde se figea de nouveau devant l'entente de la révélation, fixant Raven avec beaucoup plus d'intérêt. Plus particulièrement Clarke qui regarda de nouveau en direction de Lexa. Cette dernière pouvait sentir ses yeux lui transpercer le côté de la tête. Elle ferma donc les siens et poussa une profonde expiration.

Bon sang, qu'avait-elle pu bien faire à Raven pour qu'elle l'humilie autant?

\- Non, souffla doucement Clarke, rompant ainsi le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Je ne savais pas, non…

\- Oh… répondit Raven en perdant légèrement son sourire. _Oups_?

Elle tenta de porter de nouveau son verre à sa bouche mais Octavia l'arrêta et le lui retira des mains.

\- Je pense que tu as assez bu pour aujourd'hui, déclara-t-elle à son adresse.

Raven haussa les épaules nonchalamment tandis qu'un nouveau silence s'installait.

Clarke continuait de fixer Lexa qui gardait son regard maintenu sur son assiette. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, pour lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Parce que cette révélation n'était pas anodine pour elle.

Parce que si elle l'avait su huit ans plus tôt, les choses auraient pu –

Elle secoua légèrement la tête pour éviter de s'aventurer sur ce terrain-là du « et si… » mais souhaita plus que tout que Lexa daigne enfin à la regarder.

Mais cette dernière faisait tout pour éviter de lever les yeux vers elle ou vers qui que ce soit d'autre.

\- Ta dinde est délicieuse Maman, déclara Jake à l'adresse de sa mère, espérant ainsi estomper l'atmosphère tendue qui venait de s'installer en changeant de sujet.

Appuyée contre la balustrade du porche de la maison de Mama Griffin, Lexa avait le regard perdu sur l'océan. Le va-et-vient des vagues était le seul bruit qu'elle pouvait entendre et lui offrait un certain sentiment de sérénité qui calma légèrement l'embarras qu'elle continuait de ressentir.

Le repas venait de se terminer et elle en avait profité pour s'éclipser rapidement et s'isoler un peu.

Après les révélations embarrassantes de Raven à son sujet, Jake avait réussi à changer habilement de sujet et elle lui en avait été extrêmement reconnaissante. Mais elle avait passé tout le reste du repas, mal-à-l'aise. Parce que, même si elle avait passé son temps à éviter soigneusement de regarder dans la direction de Clarke, elle avait senti les yeux de cette dernière posés sur elle tout le long du diner.

À la fin du repas, elle avait pris Raven à part et lui avait demandé ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Cette dernière s'était contentée de hausser les épaules nonchalamment et lui dire de se détendre. Il ne s'agissait que de Clarke et ces histoires remontaient à des années… Elles étaient des adolescentes à l'époque…

Lexa n'avait rien trouvé à répondre parce que Raven avait raison. C'était du passé…

Mais il n'empêchait qu'elle se sentait exposée et embarrassée. Et elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi...

Son faible pour Clarke datait de plus de huit ans! Énormément de temps s'était écoulé depuis! Et elle était persuadée que s'il s'était s'agit de n'importe qui d'autre, elle aurait été la première à en rigoler.

Mais il s'agissait de Clarke.

Et elle avait peur qu'avec ces nouvelles révélations, les choses viennent à changer entre elles. Elle avait peur que Clarke ne la voit plus de la même façon et qu'elle pense que c'était encore d'actualité.

Alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas!

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant derrière elle la sortit de sa contemplation et son cœur s'accéléra brutalement lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Clarke.

\- Hey, souffla cette dernière en s'appuyant contre la baie vitrée qu'elle venait de refermer.

\- Hey, répondit doucement Lexa.

Elle la regarda quelques secondes puis se tourna de nouveau vers l'océan, posant ses coudes sur la balustrade. Clarke, toujours appuyée contre la fenêtre menant à l'intérieur, fixa silencieusement le dos de Lexa quelques secondes avant de s'avancer vers elle.

Lexa se tendit légèrement lorsqu'elle la sentit s'approcher pour s'accouder à côté d'elle, son épaule touchant légèrement la sienne.

\- Diner intéressant… commenta Clarke.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Lexa.

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa pendant lequel elles fixèrent toutes les deux l'océan face à elles.

Clarke se tourna vers le profil de Lexa et l'observa en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre, débattant intérieurement sur la façon d'amener la conversation.

Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce malaise qui s'installait entre elles et qui ne leur ressemblait pas du tout. Elle aurait voulu faire comme si de rien était, oublier ce qu'avait dit Raven. Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Parce qu'elle avait besoin de réponses…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais rien dit? questionna-t-elle finalement.

Un rire s'échappa de la bouche de Lexa qui fit enfouir son visage dans ses mains avant de tourner la tête sur le côté pour regarder dans la direction de Clarke.

Cette dernière ne la quittait pas de son regard intense, ce qui eut le don de la décontenancer un peu plus.

\- Que voulais-tu que je te dise? demanda-t-elle rhétoriquement. «Au faite Clarke, tu te souviens le jour où on s'est rencontrées pour la première fois? Et bien, si j'avais pu ce jour-là, je t'aurais sauté dessus…».

Elle poussa un profond soupir et ajouta:

\- C'était une simple attirance qui date d'il y a plus de 8 ans, Clarke… Bien avant que j'apprenne à te connaitre et qu'on devienne amies… Ce n'était pas important…

\- Donc dès le moment où tu as appris à me connaitre je n'étais plus à ton goût, c'est ça? comprit Clarke, légèrement vexée.

Lexa se redressa brusquement et la fixa avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- Quoi? Non! répondit-elle véhément. Bien sûr que non!

Elle glissa une main mal-à-l'aise sur sa nuque puis se tourna complètement vers Clarke.

\- Je dis juste qu'en apprenant à te connaitre, j'ai vu au-delà de ton physique, expliqua Lexa. Et j'étais heureuse de devenir ton amie…

Clarke se contenta de hocher la tête, pas sûre de ce qu'elle pouvait répondre.

En faite, elle réalisait que depuis quelques temps elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Surtout lorsque les choses en venaient à Lexa.

Et apprendre que cette dernière avait pu ressentir une attirance pour elle à leur première rencontre avait le don de la rendre encore plus confuse.

\- C'est pour cette raison que tu étais distante avec moi les premières semaines où on s'est connues? comprit-elle lentement.

Lexa prit une grande inspiration avant d'acquiescer, s'efforçant d'esquisser un léger sourire.

\- Raven m'avait fait jurer de ne pas déconner avec toi, avoua-t-elle. Et tu sais comment j'étais à l'époque…

\- Oui, répondit simplement Clarke.

Parce qu'elle se souvenait parfaitement de la Lexa du lycée.

Autant aujourd'hui, même si elle collectionnait les histoires sans lendemain, elle s'était énormément calmée, autant à l'époque, elle pouvait être une véritable Don Juan qui ne se souciait guère des cœurs qu'elle pouvait briser tant qu'elle satisfaisait ses envies.

\- Donc j'ai attendu que ça me passe, ajouta Lexa.

Clarke acquiesça avant de secouer légèrement la tête. Elle ne put retenir plus longtemps le rire qui s'échappa de sa gorge, ce qui amena Lexa à froncer des sourcils.

\- Inutile de te moquer, marmonna Lexa en se renfrognant.

Clarke hocha négativement la tête mais n'arrêta pas de rire pour autant.

\- Je suis désolée, assura-t-elle.

\- Difficile de te croire lorsque tu rigoles à gorge déployée, rétorqua Lexa agacée.

Elle fit un pas en arrière pour partir mais Clarke la retint par le bras en perdant immédiatement son sourire.

\- Attends, intima-t-elle. Je t'assure que je ne me moque pas… C'est juste que je trouve la situation ironique…

\- Ironique? Répéta Lexa confuse.

\- Oui, répondit Clarke. Je –

Elle s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Elle avait toujours gardé ça pour elle. Mais les révélations de Raven pendant ce diner de Thanksgiving, le malaise évident de Lexa et sa sincérité malgré tout, la poussait à être honnête également.

\- Ce fameux jour de la rentrée au lycée, le jour où on s'est rencontrées… commença-t-elle à voix basse. Tu m'as également fait énormément d'effet…

Voilà, c'était dit… Et elle se surprenait elle-même d'avoir prononcé à voix haute les mots qu'elle avait gardés autant d'années pour elle.

Elle n'avait pas repensé à sa rentrée scolaire en dernière année au lycée et à sa rencontre avec la magnifique et sexy brune ténébreuse qui était amie avec Raven depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité.

Mais en réalité, elle n'avait jamais ressenti une attirance et un magnétisme aussi puissants envers une autre personne que ce jour-là lorsqu'elle avait croisé le regard émeraude de Lexa pour la première fois.

Puis, elle avait appris à la connaitre et avait vite réalisé qu'entre elles, il ne pouvait rien se passer.

Lexa Woods ne faisait pas dans les relations et Clarke ne faisait pas dans les coups d'un soir. Donc elle s'était forcée à oublier son attirance pour elle, était devenu amie avec et n'y avait plus jamais repensé.

Cependant, maintenant, plongée dans le regard de Lexa en cet instant précis, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser. De se remémorer le nœud à l'estomac qui l'avait envahie le jour où elle avait croisé ce regard pour la première fois.

Lexa ouvrit de grands yeux, sonnée par la confession de Clarke. Elle aurait pu s'attendre à tout, sauf à ça.

\- C'est vrai? demanda-t-elle lentement.

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire embarrassé avant de hocher la tête de haut en bas.

\- Ça a fini par me passer aussi je te rassure, déclara-t-elle. Mais oui… C'est vrai…

Le cœur de Lexa s'emballa un peu plus mais elle tenta tant bien que mal de le cacher en se détournant de Clarke pour s'appuyer à nouveau sur la balustrade, face à l'océan.

\- Je ne m'en serais jamais douté…

\- Moi non plus, répondit Clarke.

Un nouveau silence se fit pendant lequel elles se retrouvèrent plongées dans leurs pensées respectives.

Clarke ne comprenait pas pourquoi le fait de savoir que Lexa avait ressenti quelque chose pour elle huit ans plus tôt la bousculait autant. Une éternité s'était écoulée depuis.

Elles étaient toutes les deux passées à autre chose très rapidement, étaient devenues amies – les meilleures amies du monde – et avaient énormément changé, grandi depuis.

Normalement, elle était censée trouver la situation hilarante. Elle était censée taquiner Lexa et subir elle aussi ses taquineries puis passer à autre chose.

Elle n'était pas censée rougir ou même ressentir un mélange d'excitation et de regret au creux de l'estomac lorsqu'elle avouait que l'attirance avait été réciproque.

\- Tu crois qu'il se serait passé quoi si on avait su? questionna Clarke malgré elle.

Les yeux baissés vers ses mains qu'elle triturait nerveusement, elle attendit la réponse de Lexa. C'était la question qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de se poser depuis la fin du diner. Elle avait essayé de l'occulter, de ne pas y penser, mais elle avait besoin d'une réponse.

Elle avait besoin de savoir ce que Lexa en pensait…

Cette dernière tourna la tête vers elle et la dévisagea quelques secondes sans rien dire avant de hausser légèrement les épaules.

\- J'aurais surement tout gâché comme d'habitude, répondit-elle honnêtement.

Parce que déjà à l'époque du lycée, pour Lexa, il lui était impossible d'être amie avec une personne avec qui elle avait couché. Elle avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à s'amuser sans s'attacher – huit ans après, c'était d'ailleurs toujours la même chose – donc elle savait pertinemment que si elles avaient laissé parler leur attirance au lycée, leur amitié n'aurait eu aucune chance.

\- Surement, répondit Clarke après quelques secondes.

Elle savait que Lexa avait probablement raison, rien de bon n'aurait pu en sortir.

\- Je suis contente que ça n'ait pas été le cas, déclara Lexa après quelques secondes.

Clarke redressa brusquement la tête, un regard interrogateur au visage. Lexa le remarqua, ce qui la poussa à s'expliquer.

\- Je serais passé à côté d'une magnifique amitié, dit-elle sincèrement.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Clarke après quelques instants. L'une des plus belles…

Un sourire timide se dessina sur le visage de Lexa qui lui fit une bourrade taquine de l'épaule.

\- Et puis ça aura évité à Raven de finir en prison parce qu'elle aurait essayé de me tuer, plaisanta Lexa dans le but de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Clarke rejeta sa tête dans un rire avant de secouer la tête, amusée.

\- Essayé? Tu crois qu'elle n'aurait pas réussi à te tuer?

\- Tu veux rire, répondit Lexa. Avec son corps de crevette, elle n'aurait eu aucune chance contre moi…

Clarke rigola de nouveau puis la fixa quelques secondes avant de serrer le poing et le lui offrir. Lexa baissa les yeux vers le poing tendu et la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

\- À notre amitié, souhaita Clarke.

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, le sourire de Lexa s'agrandit. Elle referma son poing à son tour et le cogna contre celui qui lui était offert.

\- À notre amitié, répéta-t-elle à son tour.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, Clarke sentit le nœud au creux de son estomac se défaire lentement tandis qu'elle continuait de fixer Lexa droit dans les yeux.

Ce qui aurait pu se passer huit ans plus tôt était insignifiant.

Parce que le principal était là. Le plus important était là…

Elles avaient leur amitié. Et rien d'autre ne comptait.

 _N'est-ce pas?_


	10. Chapitre 9

_Hello, hello la Clexakru!_

 _Je sais j'ai un peu tardé et j'en suis vraiment, vraiment désolée! Mais en ce moment malheureusement j'ai une vie XD. Je fais mon maximum pour vous envoyer le chapitre 10 au plus vite!_

 _Bon sinon, toujours aussi émerveillée de voir tous les retours que j'ai sur cette histoire! Merci énormément! Si vous saviez le sourire que j'ai à chaque fois que je lis vos avis! J'aurais voulu prendre la peine de répondre à chacun ce soir, mais j'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi! J'essaye de me rattraper la prochaine fois!_

 _Bonne lecture à vous!_

 _LSAfor', qui attend vos avis avec impatience!_

 _PS: encore et toujours, un énorme merci à **jenkus** pour sa superbe correction! _

* * *

Chapitre 9:

\- C'est sur ce point que la théorie de Schumpeter diverge de celle des autres, énonça le professeur Klein de son ton monotone habituel.

Il était le professeur d'économie de Lexa depuis près de trois ans et la seule chose que pouvait constater cette dernière, c'était qu'il ne s'était pas du tout amélioré dans la façon de faire vivre ses cours. Mais, habituellement, elle arrivait à se concentrer suffisamment pour suivre. Elle arrivait à mettre de côté son ennui pour écrire méthodiquement ce qu'il pouvait raconter.

Ce jour-là cependant, alors qu'elle était assise dans un des sièges de l'amphithéâtre principal du département d'Économie, elle n'avait aucune motivation pour écouter les déblatérations de son professeur sur les fluctuations économiques, la destruction créatrice, la productivité ou l'innovation.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir entendu ces théories des milliers de fois via les enseignements de son père ou de Titus qu'elle était maintenant persuadée de pouvoir les réciter dans son sommeil sans difficultés.

Donc, pour une fois, au lieu d'écrire son cours dans son cahier, elle y gribouillait négligemment, n'attendant qu'une chose: que la fin de la classe arrive enfin.

Son regard fut cependant attiré par l'écran de son téléphone posé devant elle qui s'alluma et lui indiqua qu'elle avait reçu un message.

Jetant un coup d'œil vers M. Klein pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours concentré dans son monologue, elle attrapa l'appareil et esquissa un sourire lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Clarke.

 **Clarke: Ramène tes fesses au Grounders à midi, O et Raven mangent avec nous!**

Le sourire de Lexa s'agrandit. Elle appuya sur la touche _répondre_ et écrivit rapidement.

 _Lexa: Bonjour à toi aussi, rayon de soleil. Toujours un plaisir de recevoir de gentils messages de ta part!_

La réponse de Clarke ne tarda pas à arriver.

 **Clarke: Il faut croire qu'à force de te côtoyer au quotidien, je deviens aussi gentille que toi…**

Lexa laissa échapper un léger rire.

 _Lexa: Sauf que tu aurais très bien pu garder ta «gentillesse» pour toi vu que Raven m'a déjà prévenue qu'elle venait me chercher directement à l'amphi pour être sûre que je ne me défile pas…_

 **Clarke: Et elle a tout à fait raison de s'en assurer Madame-je-n'hésite-pas-à-sauter-des-repas-pour-étudier…**

 _Lexa: Tu ne devrais pas écouter ton cours de Physiologie au lieu de raconter des âneries?_

 **Clarke: Je m'ennuie… Mais je suis honorée de voir que tu as retenu quel cours j'avais ce matin!**

 _Lexa: Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire autrement quand tu m'obliges littéralement à t'écouter parler tous les matins!_

Depuis quelques semaines et dès lors que leurs emplois du temps respectifs le leurs permettaient, Lexa et Clarke avaient pris l'habitude de faire le chemin jusqu'à la fac ensemble. Et ce que Lexa réalisait, c'était qu'elle adorait ces moments. Clarke arrivait toujours à la mettre de bonne humeur avant le début des cours et ça la changeait énormément de sa routine jusque-là.

 **Clarke: Et on sait toutes les deux que tu adores ça et que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi )**

Le message de Clarke fit légèrement disparaitre le sourire du visage de Lexa.

Depuis le repas de Thanksgiving et les révélations de Clarke, elle se sentait de plus en plus confuse. Savoir qu'elle aussi avait été loin d'être indifférente à elle à l'époque du lycée l'avait bousculée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

En réalité, elle avait l'impression que ça n'avait fait que réapparaitre son attirance pour son amie.

Elle se surprenait de plus à plus à reluquer ses fesses dès qu'elle passait devant elle ou à laisser trainer son regard sur le décolleté de Clarke à chaque fois qu'elle se penchait un peu trop devant elle.

Ou sur sa nuque. Ou sur son visage. Ou sur son sourire…

Bien sûr, dès qu'elle s'en rendait compte, elle détournait immédiatement les yeux. Mais il n'empêchait que l'attirance pour Clarke qu'elle avait réussi à perdre de nombreuses années auparavant revenait petit à petit.

Mais ce n'était que de l'attirance. Ce n'était que physique. Et comme elle l'avait dit à Clarke le jour de Thanksgiving, leur amitié était trop importante.

Beaucoup trop importante pour qu'elle prenne le risque de la perdre à cause de ses hormones…

\- Mlle Woods, lança d'une voix forte le professeur.

Les yeux toujours sur son écran de téléphone, Lexa releva la tête dans sa direction et vit qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle et la fixait d'un regard perçant.

\- Professeur Klein, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Je constate que mon cours ne semble pas vous intéresser, déclara-t-il sèchement. Peut-être pensez-vous être trop bien pour m'écouter? Que l'influence de votre père vous exonère de suivre mes enseignements comme tout le monde?

Lexa ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer et l'envoyer bouler mais se retint de justesse.

Elle aurait eu le droit à cette remarque quelques années plus tôt, elle n'aurait jamais réfléchi à deux fois, aurait laissé son caractère fougueux prendre le dessus et aurait répondu à son merveilleux professeur que c'était plutôt le ton ennuyeux de sa voix qui lui laissait croire qu'elle était trop bien pour son cours. Mais elle garda ses pensées pour elle et se contenta de marmonner un « Non monsieur » avec l'impression de redevenir une jeune fille de 15 ans prise sur le fait.

Le professeur Klein n'eut pas le loisir de poursuivre car la fin des cours arriva et il donna congés à la classe. Lexa lui lança un dernier regard noir avant de se dépêcher de fourrer ses affaires dans son sac pour quitter l'endroit au plus vite.

\- Tu n'en as pas assez? interrogea une voix à côté d'elle.

Lexa redressa la tête pour voir si c'était à elle qu'on venait de parler et croisa le regard de la fille assise à la table à côté de la sienne. Le sourire lumineux qu'elle arborait lui indiquait que sa question n'était pas une agression, ce qui lui fit garder son calme.

\- Assez de quoi? questionna Lexa à son adresse.

\- D'attirer l'attention des professeurs débiles et misogynes, répondit l'autre fille.

Sa réponse amena un sourire sur les lèvres de Lexa qui secoua la tête, amusée. Elle posa de nouveau son regard sur la fille et la dévisagea. La première chose qu'elle constata, c'était qu'elle était très jolie. Brune, les yeux en amande et un visage angélique.

La seconde chose que Lexa réalisa, c'était qu'elle lui semblait étrangement familière alors qu'elle était persuadée de ne lui avoir encore jamais parlé. Elle continua donc de la fixer, cherchant à situer dans sa mémoire où elle l'avait déjà vue.

Cette dernière s'en rendit compte car elle esquissa un nouveau sourire et lui tendit la main.

\- Je suis Costia, informa-t-elle.

Lexa saisit la main tendue dans la sienne et la secoua délicatement.

\- Lexa, se présenta-t-elle à son tour alors qu'elles se dirigeaient toutes les deux vers la sortie.

Tout le monde avait déjà quitté l'amphi pour la pause déjeuner, le professeur inclus.

\- Oui je sais, répondit Costia dans un rire.

Lexa se renfrogna brusquement, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Costia qui se dépêcha d'ajouter:

\- Ce n'est pas à cause de cet idiot de Klein, assura-t-elle. C'est juste qu'il est facile de retenir le nom de l'étudiante la plus brillante du cours de juridiction.

Un éclair de reconnaissance saisit Lexa qui comprit d'où elle connaissait Costia.

\- Tu es la nouvelle assistante du professeur Warren!

Costia acquiesça lentement.

\- Exact.

Le professeur Warren était le professeur de Droit de Lexa et elle savait maintenant que c'était pendant son dernier cours qu'elle avait vu Costia.

D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, cette dernière venait d'arriver à Columbia et avait remplacé l'ancien assistant qui avait démissionné sous la pression.

\- Je trouve ça impressionnant que tu aies le temps de gérer un poste de TA avec tous les cours qu'on a, déclara Lexa alors qu'elles franchissaient ensemble la double porte qui menait à l'extérieur.

\- J'étais déjà une assistante dans mon ancienne fac, répondit Costia avec un haussement d'épaule. Donc ça ne me change pas vraiment…

\- Tu étais à quelle fac?

\- Yale…

Lexa s'arrêta brusquement et regarda l'autre fille.

\- Wow impressionnant, murmura-t-elle.

Costia esquissa un sourire amusé.

\- Je peux t'assurer que Columbia est beaucoup plus impressionnante. La réputation de Yale est surfaite…

Lexa lança un regard circulaire autour d'elle, observant l'immense campus animé de la fac.

\- Je veux bien te croire, dit-elle en continuant de regarder la multitude d'étudiants qui s'affairaient autour d'elles.

\- Et puis, ajouta Costia, les personnes ici sont beaucoup plus intéressantes…

Sa remarque amena Lexa à reporter de nouveau son attention sur elle. Elle remarqua le regard appuyé que lui adressait Costia qui lui fit comprendre le double sens de sa phrase et le flirt évident qui s'y cachait.

Avant que Lexa ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Costia lui adressa un nouveau sourire et reprit sa marche.

\- Dis-moi, déclara-t-elle après quelques secondes, tu – hum – tu as déjà surement quelque chose de prévu mais… c'est la pause déjeuner et on a cours ensemble après… ça te tenterait qu'on aille manger ensemble?

Lexa esquissa un nouveau sourire face à la nervosité évidente de Costia qu'elle trouva adorable.

\- Ça aurait été avec grand plaisir, assura-t-elle, mais je dois retrouver des amies…

\- Oh, répondit Costia déçue. Pas de soucis…

\- Une prochaine fois? offrit Lexa.

Elle réalisa que sa proposition était sincère.

Costia avait l'air sympa et drôle. Il était évident qu'elle était quelqu'un de très intelligente et sa compagnie n'était pas des plus désagréables.

Et puis le fait qu'elle était très jolie n'était pas un point négligeable.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Costia fit un pas vers elle et pencha sa tête sur le côté, tout en arborant un nouveau sourire.

\- Tu as ton téléphone sur toi?

Lexa fronça des sourcils curieusement mais acquiesça tout de même.

\- Je peux le voir? demanda Costia sans se dépêtrer de son léger sourire.

Elle regarda Lexa saisir son portable dans la poche arrière de son jean et le lui tendre. Au moment où Costia l'attrapa et commença à entrer son numéro à l'intérieur, Lexa vit Raven apparaitre dans son champs de vision et s'avancer vers elle sans lancer un seul regard en direction de Costia.

\- Yo Woods! lança Raven. Prête à retrouver les deux autres?

\- Oui, répondit Lexa. Deux secondes…

Elle adressa un sourire d'excuse à Costia dont Raven sembla enfin réaliser la présence.

\- Désolée, s'excusa cette dernière, je n'avais pas vu que j'interrompais quelque chose…

\- Aucun souci, assura Costia avec un sourire, je m'en allais de toute façon.

Elle fit un pas vers Lexa et lui rendit son téléphone.

\- Voilà tu as mon numéro maintenant, déclara-t-elle à son adresse avec un sourire. Tu n'as plus qu'à me faire signe pour cette _prochaine fois_ …

Elle termina sa phrase par un clin d'œil et s'éloigna sans attendre de réponse de la part de Lexa.

Cette dernière, le téléphone toujours dans les mains, la regarda disparaître. Elle vit ensuite Raven se tourner vers elle, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

\- Qui c'est?

\- L'assistante de mon prof de droit, répondit simplement Lexa.

\- Assistante que tu veux te taper? s'enquit Raven.

\- Raven… soupira Lexa en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Quoi? répondit la nommée avec un sourire. Tu vas me faire croire que ce que je viens de voir n'était pas une minable tentative de flirt?

Lexa se détourna d'elle sans répondre et commença à s'avancer en direction du _Grounders_.

Raven la rattrapa en quelques foulées et se positionna devant elle, de sorte à pouvoir la regarder tout en marchant à reculons.

\- Elle t'a refilé son numéro! fit-elle remarquer.

\- Et alors? Ça ne veut rien dire…

\- Oh je t'en prie, se moqua Raven.

\- Quoi? C'est vrai! insista Lexa. On peut devenir amies.

Raven s'arrêta brusquement et la dévisagea longuement avant d'éclater d'un rire sonore.

\- Amies? répéta Raven. C'est la meilleure celle-là!

\- Et pourquoi? questionna Lexa d'un ton plein de défi.

Ce qui amusa un peu plus Raven qui ne se démonta pas pour répondre.

\- Parce que, hormis Clarke, O' et moi, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être amie avec une fille…

\- Bien sûr que si, persista Lexa de plus en plus agacée. J'ai d'autres amies que vous!

Elle accéléra le pas, espérant mettre un peu de distance entre elle et Raven. Mais cette dernière tint le rythme et continua de la titiller.

\- Ah ouai? questionna Raven, la voix pleine de scepticisme. Tu peux me donner des noms?

Lexa ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais réalisa rapidement qu'elle n'avait aucun autre nom qui lui venait en tête, ce qui fit agrandir le sourire de Raven.

\- Tu vois, constata-t-elle moqueusement.

\- La ferme, intima Lexa en lui lançant un regard noir.

Ce qui n'eut pour conséquence que d'accentuer le rire de Raven.

Au plus grand bonheur de Lexa, elles arrivèrent enfin au _Grounders_. Elles entrèrent à l'intérieur et repérèrent immédiatement Octavia et Clarke à leur table habituelle au fond du restaurant.

\- Elle est mignonne en tout cas, déclara Raven alors qu'elles s'approchaient de leurs amies. Tu devrais tenter ta chance…

De nouveau, Lexa l'ignora et se concentra sur Octavia et Clarke.

Et plus particulièrement cette dernière.

Elle remarqua la grimace sur son visage tandis qu'Octavia lui parlait de façon animée, ce qui lui fit comprendre que ce qu'elle entendait ne devait pas vraiment lui plaire.

\- Hey! salua Raven, attirant ainsi leur attention et faisant cesser leur discussion.

\- Salut vous deux, répondit Clarke à leur adresse.

Lexa croisa son regard et vit l'expression de son visage se détendre immédiatement tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parliez? questionna Raven lorsqu'elle et Lexa s'installèrent sur les deux chaises libres face à elle.

\- Du rencard que Bel' a arrangé à Clarke avec une de ses collègues, répondit Octavia en désignant Clarke du pouce.

Une sensation bizarre apparu au creux du ventre de Lexa à l'entente de l'information mais la mit rapidement sur le compte de son estomac vide.

Après tout, le cours ennuyeux de M. Klein lui avait donné une faim de loup.

\- Sérieux? s'enquit Raven. C'est cool! Il faut croire que c'est la journée des rencards!

Elle dit sa phrase en adressant un sourire taquin à Lexa, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Clarke.

\- De quoi tu parles? questionna-t-elle.

\- De rien, s'empressa de dire Lexa en lançant un regard noir à Raven. Ignore-là…

Raven lui tira la langue avant de reporter de nouveau son attention vers Clarke et Octavia.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous tirez ces têtes si vous parliez d'un rendez-vous galant?

\- Parce que Madame ici présente veut se défiler! s'indigna O'.

Elle se tourna vers Clarke qui demeurait silencieuse.

\- Finn et toi, c'est terminé depuis des mois! poursuivit-elle exaspérée. Il est temps que tu passes à autre chose!

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas une raison pour essayer de me caser avec le ou la première venue, répondit Clarke en se renfrognant.

\- Tu as déjà vu Milah? rétorqua Octavia en faisant référence à la collègue de Bellamy.

Clarke se contenta de hocher négativement la tête.

\- Oui et bien moi si, poursuivit O. Et je peux t'assurer qu'elle est canon!

Lexa réalisa que la sensation au creux de son estomac s'accentuait de plus en plus et était plus que désagréable. Et elle savait que ça n'avait strictement rien à voir avec sa faim.

Elle n'aimait pas cette conversation. Elle n'aimait pas la direction qu'elle prenait.

Et surtout, elle n'aimait pas le fait, justement, qu'elle n'aimait pas cette conversation!

\- Je ne sais pas trop… déclara Clarke doucement. Je n'ai pas la tête à me lancer dans une nouvelle relation. Sans compter le fait que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas eue de rendez-vous. Et encore moins avec une fille…

\- Raison de plus, rétorqua O'. Peut-être qu'il est temps que tu te remettes à explorer l'autre côté de la route…

\- Et puis qui t'a parlé de relation? ajouta Raven. On te dit juste d'aller à ce rencard et si le feeling ne passe pas, tu pourras toujours te la taper et l'oublier… Regarde Lexa! Elle fait toujours ça et elle n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre!

Elle pouvait toujours compter sur Raven pour balancer ses pensées de la façon la plus crue possible, se dit Lexa. Elle s'efforça d'esquisser un sourire lorsqu'elle vit les trois autres porter leur attention sur elle.

Cependant, ce fut le regard de Clarke qui la perturba le plus. Elle la fixait intensément, semblant la jauger du regard, comme si elle attendait une réponse spécifique de sa part.

\- Raven a raison, déclara lentement Lexa. Tu devrais lui laisser une chance…

Clarke ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle continua de fixer Lexa silencieusement sans ciller et cette dernière aurait juré voir, pendant une fraction de secondes, ce qui semblait être de la déception se dessiner sur son visage. Mais elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, amenant Lexa à se demander si elle ne l'avait pas imaginé. Elle la vit détourner les yeux d'elle et esquissait un sourire à son tour.

\- Okay, concéda Clarke. J'irais à ce rencard… Mais il y a intérêt que ça en vaille le coup sinon vous me le payerez!

\- Génial! s'exclama Octavia extatique.

Elle tendit sa main à Raven qui tapa dedans en signe de victoire. Clarke les regarda en secouant la tête, amusée. Lexa, elle, déglutit difficilement la boule qui venait de naitre dans sa gorge.

Elle croisa de nouveau le regard de Clarke et se força à lui adresser un léger sourire en tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer ce sentiment nauséeux qui ne voulait pas disparaître.

 _Génial_ … C'était le mot en effet.

* * *

\- Anya pour la énième fois je ne viendrais pas avec toi! s'excéda Lexa à travers son téléphone au moment où son chauffeur arrêta la voiture au bas de son immeuble.

Elle descendit du véhicule, salua le portier et entra à l'intérieur tandis que la voix de sa cousine lui perçait de nouveau les oreilles.

\- _S'il te plait Lexa!_ supplia Anya. _Tu ne vas pas vraiment me laisser aller à ce diner toute seule?_

\- Je suis désolée An', répondit Lexa, pas vraiment désolée. Ni le Commandant, ni Titus, ne m'ont demandé d'assister à ce gala, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais sous prétexte que tu as peur de t'ennuyer!

Elle pénétra à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur et espéra de tout cœur que son téléphone se mette à ne plus capter pour couper court à la discussion qu'elle avait avec sa cousine. Mais l'univers semblait ne pas vouloir l'écouter car elle entendit distinctement les prochaines paroles d'Anya.

\- _Ce n'est pas un gala, c'est un diner!_ corrigea cette dernière.

\- C'est pareil, assura Lexa.

Elle poussa un soupir agacé en glissant une main lasse sur son visage.

\- Ce soir est la première soirée que j'ai de libre depuis une éternité, poursuivit-t-elle. Et j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter…

L'ascenseur s'immobilisa enfin à son étage. Elle en sortit et s'avança mécaniquement en direction de son appartement au moment où Anya poussa un gémissement excédé.

\- _Tu pourras toujours t'envoyer en l'air un autre soir_ , déclara Anya. _S'il te plait…_

\- Non, répondit Lexa catégoriquement en tenant son téléphone contre son épaule pour actionner la clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. J'ai déjà des plans pour _ce soir_ … J'ai _besoin_ d'avoir des plans pour ce soir!

Il fallait absolument qu'elle se change les idées. Elle avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis la dernière fois où elle avait passé la nuit avec une fille. Sans qu'elle n'ait à contrôler ses pensées, ses actes ou qu'elle n'ait besoin de se poser 36000 questions.

Oui, elle avait besoin de sortir, de voir cette fille – Lana ou Lara ? – _peu importe!_ – avec qui elle était censée boire un verre et finir la nuit avec.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur de l'appartement, elle oublia instantanément ses plans pour la soirée et se retrouva complètement figée, à l'instar de plusieurs jours auparavant, lorsque Clarke était sortie de la salle de bains, vêtue seulement d'une serviette.

Seulement, cette fois-ci, Clarke qui se tenait debout à l'entrée, était entièrement habillée.

Mais Lexa ne savait pas si la situation n'était pas pire que la dernière fois.

Parce que la blonde était magnifique. Trop magnifique pour son bien-être mental.

Ses cheveux étaient remontés dans une queue de cheval élégante. Son maquillage était soft, léger et faisait parfaitement ressortir ses yeux éblouissants. Elle portait une élégante robe noire qui ne faisait pas trop habillée mais qui épousait parfaitement son corps et qui mettait parfaitement en valeur sa poitrine de déesse.

Lexa baissa les yeux et déglutit difficilement lorsqu'elle vit ses jambes et les bottes qu'elle portait et qui ne faisaient que rendre la tenue plus sexy.

Bon sang, elle devait réellement songer à se créer un système d'avertissement qui la mettrait en garde à chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir les portes de son appartement pour trouver Clarke. Parce qu'à cette allure-là, c'était la syncope qui la guettait.

Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte, Clarke leva les yeux vers elle et esquissa un énorme sourire, amenant ses jambes à fléchir un peu plus.

\- _Lexa, tu es toujours là?_ questionna la voix d'Anya à travers le téléphone qu'elle tenait toujours fermement contre son oreille et qu'elle avait complètement oublié.

\- Anya, prononça Lexa d'une voix éraillée, je te rappelle…

Elle raccrocha sous les protestations de sa cousine et entra à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Mais elle ne s'aventura pas plus loin et se contenta de s'appuyer contre la porte qu'elle venait de refermer, continuant de fixer Clarke.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? demanda cette dernière en indiquant d'un geste de la main la tenue qu'elle portait.

Lexa la regarda tourner sur elle-même et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

\- Tu – tu es très belle, répondit-elle des plus sincèrement.

Clarke se repositionna de sorte à lui faire de nouveau face et lui adressa un sourire timide, ses joues prenant une légère couleur rosée.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Elles se fixèrent quelques secondes silencieusement avant que Clarke ne reprenne la parole.

\- Et toi que vas-tu faire de ta soirée?

\- Je suis censée sortir aussi, répondit Lexa.

\- Rencard? questionna Clarke curieusement.

Sa question causa un léger rire de la part de Lexa.

\- Non juste une fille que je dois retrouver, répondit-elle. Tu sais que je ne fais pas dans les rencards…

\- Oui c'est vrai, déclara Clarke. C'est juste qu'au déjeuner, Raven…

Elle s'interrompit et lui adressa un mince sourire avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Mais j'avais oublié de qui on parlait… Lexa Woods ne fait pas dans les relations…

Sa phrase avait été dite sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais Lexa nota la pointe d'amertume derrière. Elle vit Clarke ouvrir la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt, amenant ainsi un nouveau silence à s'installer.

Silence qu'elle trouvait des plus pesants.

\- Je ne pensais pas te trouver encore ici, dit Lexa après quelques secondes en se décalant enfin de la porte d'entrée pour s'avancer un peu plus dans l'appartement. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton rendez-vous était à 20h?

Elle retira sa veste pour occuper ses mains et la jeta négligemment sur un tabouret du bar de la cuisine.

\- Si, répondit Clarke. Pourquoi? Il est quelle heure?

\- 20h, informa Lexa en esquissant un sourire amusé.

Le premier sourire sincère qu'elle avait de la journée.

\- Et merde! jura Clarke. Je suis en retard!

\- Comme toujours… soupira Lexa d'un ton dramatique.

Mais Clarke l'ignora et se dépêcha d'attraper son sac avant de se diriger d'un pas précipité vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Passe une bonne soirée! souhaita-t-elle.

\- Toi aussi! lança Lexa alors qu'elle franchissait la porte. Ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas!

Clarke s'arrêta pour la regarder et lui adressa un sourire goguenard.

\- Ça ne me limite pas vraiment, se moqua-t-elle avant de disparaître définitivement derrière la porte.

Lexa laissa échapper un léger rire avant de secouer la tête.

Cependant, tout en continuant de fixer la porte d'entrée, elle perdit peu à peu son sourire et poussa un profond soupir, la sensation nauséeuse au creux de son estomac lui revenant de plein fouet.

Elle ne trouvait plus aucun intérêt à le nier, le fait que Clarke parte à un rendez-vous ne la laissait pas indifférente. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être agacée. Clarke était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était son amie.

Amie pour qui l'attirance semblait revenir pour une raison totalement obscure et – surtout – absurde.

 _Ce n'est rien,_ assura la voix dans sa tête. _Ça te passera…_

Il fallait juste qu'elle s'adapte une bonne fois pour toute à cet emménagement ensemble et les choses redeviendraient comme elles l'étaient avant. Tout simplement…

Son téléphone vibra dans sa main, la sortant ainsi de sa contemplation. Elle baissa les yeux vers l'écran et vit qu'elle venait de recevoir un message de la part de la fille qu'elle était supposée voir dans moins d'une heure et qui lui demandait si elles se retrouvaient toujours au bar où elles s'étaient données rendez-vous.

Et alors qu'elle avait attendu la distraction toute la journée, ne souhaitant qu'une chose: pouvoir enfin se changer les idées et s'amuser un peu sans aucune prise de tête, elle réalisa qu'elle venait d'en perdre tout intérêt.

Elle appuya sur la touche « répondre » et tapa un rapide « Désolée, j'avais oublié que j'avais un meeting professionnel important ce soir. On remet ça à une prochaine fois… ». Elle n'attendit pas de réponse, éteignit son téléphone, se déchaussa et se dirigea vers les escaliers avec l'intention de prendre une bonne douche.

Une soirée à la maison sans personne était surement ce qui lui fallait.

Après tout, elle n'avait pas eu la possibilité de passer du temps seule dans son appartement depuis l'emménagement de Clarke. Et peut-être que c'était exactement ce qui dont elle avait besoin pour se sortir sa colocataire de la tête…

* * *

Lexa réalisa rapidement que son idée était stupide. Les soirées seule sans Clarke à la maison étaient loin d'être ce dont elle avait besoin pour se la sortir de la tête.

Elle avait essayé de tout faire pour s'occuper l'esprit et ne pas se demander inlassablement comment se déroulait le rendez-vous de Clarke. Mais elle avait très vite réalisé que c'était une cause perdue.

Elle s'était donc allongée sur le canapé du living-room, s'était enroulée dans une énorme couverture et avait allumé la télé pour regarder Grey's Anatomy.

Ce qui devait seulement représenter un bruit de fond s'était vite transformé en marathon et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle attaquait déjà son quatrième épisode d'affilée.

Okay, elle le concédait, cette série n'était pas si terrible que ça. Et oui, elle pouvait tout à fait comprendre pourquoi Clarke en était complètement obsédée. Mais elle n'était pas prête de l'avouer. Et surtout pas à Clarke…

Alors qu'elle était en plein milieu d'un épisode super intéressant, ses yeux se firent de plus en plus lourds, l'amenant à les fermer doucement.

Elle ne se souvint pas s'être endormie jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit réveillée par le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit et se referma avec un bruit sec.

\- Clarke? prononça-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

\- Oui c'est moi, lança la voix de la nommée à l'entrée.

Légèrement désorientée, Lexa ouvrit un œil et attrapa son téléphone posé sur son ventre pour voir l'heure qu'il était. S'attendant à voir s'afficher 1 ou 2h du matin, elle fut étonnée de voir qu'il était à peine 22h passé.

Clarke s'avança jusqu'au living-room et s'arrêta à l'entrée, permettant ainsi à Lexa de la voir de sa position allongée sur le canapé. Ses cheveux étaient dorénavant relâchés, toute trace de sa queue de cheval complètement disparue. Elle tenait ses bottes dans une main, son sac dans l'autre et regardait Lexa consciencieusement.

\- Tu t'es encore endormie sur le canapé, constata-t-elle.

Lexa esquissa un sourire paresseux à l'entente de son ton désapprobateur et resserra les pans de la couverture qui l'enveloppait autour d'elle.

Elle savait que Clarke n'aimait pas la voir s'endormir dans le living-room alors qu'elle avait un lit très confortable à l'étage. Elle lui disait toujours que ce n'était pas bon pour son dos et sa nuque.

Les joies de vivre avec un futur médecin…

\- Et toi tu es déjà rentrée, dit-elle pour ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

\- Toi aussi, rétorqua Clarke.

\- Ça c'est parce que je ne suis pas sortie, répondit Lexa en souriant.

Clarke la lorgna d'un regard curieux.

\- Comment ça se fait?

Lexa se contenta de répondre par un haussement d'épaules avant de réaliser qu'elles étaient dissimulées sous la couverture et que Clarke ne pouvait donc pas la voir.

\- Je n'en avais pas envie…

Elle fixa ensuite Clarke pendant quelques secondes et remarqua la position tendue qu'elle arborait.

\- J'en déduis que ton rendez-vous ne s'est pas si bien passé que ça?

\- Euphémisme du siècle, soupira Clarke en s'avançant de quelques pas vers sa direction.

Elle posa sa paire de chaussures au sol avant de s'asseoir sur la table basse, face à Lexa qui avait de nouveau fermé les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir pour la fixer d'un regard flâneur.

Malgré la terrible soirée qu'elle venait de passer, Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la vision.

Le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit en cet instant précis était: adorable. Lexa, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, son sourire paresseux, ses yeux à moitié clos et le corps tout entier enveloppé dans sa grosse couverture, était juste une des plus belles visions qui lui était donnée de voir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda Lexa. Je pensais que cette Lilah était parfaite…

\- Milah, corrigea Clarke en se remémorant le rendez-vous qu'elle venait de vivre.

Son sourire laissa vite place à une grimace. C'était surement le rencard plus ennuyeux qu'elle avait vécu de toute son existence.

\- Ça avait pourtant bien commencé, raconta-t-elle. O' avait raison, Milah est canon…

Lexa tenta tant bien que mal d'ignorer le resserrement autour de son estomac à l'entente des mots et se concentra sur la suite.

\- Mais j'ai fait la bêtise de lui demander ce qu'elle aimait dans la vie, quelles étaient ses passions, blablabla, poursuivit Clarke. Je voulais apprendre à la connaitre, tu vois?

Lexa acquiesça doucement.

\- Mais j'ai vite compris qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule passion dans sa vie… soupira Clarke. Et tu veux savoir ce que c'est?

\- Dis-moi?

\- Ses chats! se scandalisa Clarke.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse? grimaça Lexa.

\- Exactement ma réaction, répondit Clarke en acquiesçant. Elle n'a pas arrêté d'en parler. De toute la soirée… Tu savais qu'aux États-Unis, il existait 45 variétés de croquettes bios pour les chats?

Lexa sentit une envie de rire la saisir mais réussit à la contenir. Elle se mordit la langue et continua de regarder Clarke qui semblait au bord du désespoir.

\- Ça a été le diner le plus long de ma vie, grommela-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Et pourtant j'aurais dû m'y intéresser... Après tout, je suis sûre que je vais finir vieille fille avec 45 chats… Un pour chaque variété de croquettes, tu verras!

Cette fois-ci, Lexa ne put se retenir plus longtemps et pouffa de rire. Clarke releva brusquement la tête et la lorgna d'un regard assassin.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle…

\- Avoue que ça l'est un peu, répondit Lexa, toujours en rigolant.

Son rire s'évanouit peu à peu lorsqu'elle constata l'air triste qu'arborait Clarke et elle comprit que ce rendez-vous raté l'avait touchée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Après tout, il s'agissait là du premier depuis sa rupture avec Finn.

Lexa ne savait pas ce qui lui prit, si c'était son esprit embrumé par le sommeil ou l'accablement qu'elle pouvait lire dans ces magnifiques prunelles bleues face à elle, mais elle se surprit à ouvrir la couverture qui l'enveloppait et tendre ses bras à Clarke.

\- Câlin burrito? proposa-t-elle timidement.

Clarke leva de nouveau les yeux vers elle et regarda les bras qui lui étaient offerts. La vision même lui apporta un certain réconfort et sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle acquiesça doucement avant de se lever pour se laisser envelopper dans l'étreinte de Lexa.

Cette dernière sentit une multitude de papillons voleter dans sa poitrine au moment où Clarke s'allongea sur elle, emmêla ses jambes aux siennes et posa sa tête juste en dessous de son menton. L'étreinte était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent. Ce n'était qu'un câlin réconfortant entre deux amies. Mais il évoqua une telle multitude de sensations et d'émotions en elle qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait se liquéfier sur place. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de contrôler sa respiration avant de refermer la couverture autour d'elles.

\- Je te promets que je ne te laisserais jamais acheter de chat, chuchota-t-elle doucement. Parole de meilleure amie!

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire qui se fit sentir tout au long de son corps et celui de Lexa.

\- Tu es bête…

Elle poussa ensuite un profond soupir de bien-être et ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se concentrer sur le cœur de Lexa qui battait contre son oreille. Le stress, la tristesse, la lassitude, qu'elle avait ressentis en rentrant de son rendez-vous avec Milah disparaissaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle se laissait envelopper par Lexa. Par ses bras, sa chaleur, le rythme de sa respiration ou de son rythme cardiaque.

Elle était encore vêtue de sa robe loin d'être confortable, surtout dans cette position, mais s'en fichait complètement parce qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi à son aise qu'en cet instant précis.

Elles restèrent donc silencieuses, Clarke profitant de ce moment de sérénité et Lexa ne voulant surtout pas l'interrompre de peur que tout s'arrête brusquement.

Clarke rouvrit les yeux après de longues secondes et remarqua pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée ce qui était en train d'être diffusé sur l'écran de la télévision. Un énorme sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Lexa? appela-t-elle doucement.

\- Hmm? huma Lexa contre le haut de sa tête.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Clarke qui posa une main sur l'épaule de Lexa sur laquelle elle commença à dessiner inconsciemment des cercles du bout de son doigt.

\- Je croyais que Grey's Anatomy, ce n'était pas pour toi? questionna-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Lexa d'une voix engourdie.

Clarke n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'elle souriait, et surtout, qu'elle était en train de se rendormir.

\- Lexa? prononça-t-elle de nouveau.

\- Moui?

\- Tu es entrain de te rendormir...

\- Mmmh.

Clarke esquissa un sourire attendri face à la réponse. Elle laissa passer quelques secondes à savourer le contact avant de se dire avec réluctance qu'elle ferait mieux de se lever.

Les bras de Lexa lui procuraient un bien-être surréel, presque magique, elle en avait pleinement conscience. Mais le repas de Thanksgiving était encore trop frais dans sa tête.

Les paroles de sa grand-mère résonnaient encore fortement: Lexa et elle avaient un comportement de couple. Et le pire de tout c'était qu'elles ne s'en rendaient même pas compte…

Et, même si elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, les révélations de Raven au sujet de leur première rencontre l'avait perturbée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle réalisait que, même si Lexa et elle s'étaient mises d'accord pour dire que ce n'était pas important, que leur amitié primait sur le reste, les choses commençaient à changer entre elles…

Ou plutôt sa perception de leur relation changeait… Et cet aspect, plus que le reste, avait le don de l'effrayer.

Elle appuya donc sur ses mains qui se trouvaient de part et d'autre de Lexa et esquissa un geste pour se redresser mais cette dernière resserra les bras qu'elle avait autour de sa taille et la maintint en place.

\- Reste, souffla-t-elle.

Clarke tourna la tête de sorte à pouvoir la regarder et sentit sa respiration s'arrêter tout d'un coup.

En cet instant précis, elle comprit.

Elle comprit la Clarke de 18 ans.

Elle comprit pourquoi elle avait été complètement bousculée lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Lexa pour la première fois.

Elle était là, à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle, les yeux fermés et dans un état de demi-sommeil.

Et elle était belle à couper le souffle.

\- Je suis en train de t'écraser, fit remarquer Clarke dans un murmure.

\- M'en fiche… suis bien… marmonna Lexa.

\- Tu es sûre?

Mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Elle la fixa quelques secondes et comprit qu'elle s'était définitivement rendormie.

Bataillant intérieurement avec elle-même, la blonde finit par abdiquer.

\- Okay, chuchota-t-elle plus à elle-même qu'à Lexa.

Elle se repositionna de sorte à basculer la majorité de son poids sur le canapé puis, d'un geste plein d'hésitation, posa de nouveau sa tête contre Lexa, cette fois-ci au creux de sa nuque. Son cœur battant à la chamade, elle tenta de réguler sa respiration avant de resserrer la couverture autour d'elles.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'endormait avec une amie – ce n'était même pas la première fois qu'elle dormait avec Lexa – et pourtant, la sensation d'euphorie qui la gagnait en cet instant même était complètement nouvelle.

 _Surement parce que c'est la première fois que tu t'endors avec ses bras autour de toi_ , fit remarquer la voix dans sa tête.

Pas faux... Mais, alors que Lexa choisit ce moment-là pour bouger légèrement et se positionner de sorte à ce que leurs jambes se retrouvent entremêlées de nouveau, Clarke réalisa qu'elle s'en fichait complètement. Elle se détendit donc et ferma les yeux, un sourire béat se dessinant sur les lèvres.

En cet instant précis, rien d'autre ne comptait que le souffle de Lexa contre elle, la chaleur de son corps enveloppant le sien et le bien-être qu'elle lui offrait.

Le reste pouvait très bien attendre son réveil…


	11. Chapitre 10

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

 _Je sais, je sais, j'ai du retard! Et j'en suis extrêmement désolée! Mais j'étais en déplacement pour le travail toute cette semaine et je n'ai donc pas pu publier avant... En plus de ça, le site ne veut plus télécharger mes fichiers Word, donc j'ai du télécharger un autre logiciel, blablabla,... Mais je suis là maintenant! XD_

 _Bon, vos reviews sont toujours aussi excellentes à lire! Merci vraiment à toutes les personnes qui prennent la peine le temps de me laisser leurs avis, vous êtes géniales! Vous trouverez les réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre! (pour me faire pardonner mon retard XD)_

 _Bonne lecture à vous! J'attend vos avis avec impatience pour ce chapitre ;p_

 _LSAfor_

 _PS: As usual, un grand merci à **jenkus** pour la correction du chapitre!_

* * *

Chapitre 10:

Comme tous les dimanches matins depuis qu'elle vivait à New-York, Clarke était face à son écran d'ordinateur et discutait avec son père via une session Skype.

C'était leur truc. Leur moment. Celui durant lequel ils n'étaient que tous les deux et discutaient pendant des heures de tout et de rien. Jake racontait à Clarke les dernières péripéties de Malibu, de son travail – comme les discordes de plus en plus fréquentes entre Marcus Kane et Thelonius Jaha, ses deux patrons – et des dernières opérations chirurgicales de sa mère. Et Clarke lui parlait de son quotidien à New-York, de sa vie d'étudiante et de ses amies.

Ce dimanche-là n'échappait pas à la règle. Clarke était assise sur un des tabourets du bar de la cuisine, face à son ordinateur, et dessinait dans un de ses cahiers de dessin, pendant que son père lui parlait du dernier film qu'ils étaient partis voir lui et Abby.

\- Et sinon ces examens? demanda-t-il après avoir terminé son récit.

Clarke leva les yeux de son dessin et haussa légèrement les épaules.

\- J'ai validé toutes mes matières jusqu'à maintenant, lui dit-elle.

\- Ça c'est cool! se réjouit Jake avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui mais le plus dur reste encore à venir, tempéra Clarke. Je suis encore très loin d'avoir mon année.

\- Oui mais tu t'en rapproches chaque jour un peu plus ma chérie, assura-t-il. Tu devrais être fière de ce que tu arrives à accomplir… Moi je suis fier!

Un énorme sourire se dessina sur le visage de Clarke.

Son père avait toujours été d'un soutien indéfectible pour elle. Il l'épaulait dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, la poussait à faire ce qui la passionnait et surtout ne la jugeait jamais dans ses choix. Au contraire, il se montrait toujours fier d'elle. Et elle savait à quel point ces choses étaient précieuses. Elle savait à quel point sa relation avec son père était précieuse.

Elle en prenait conscience au quotidien, lorsqu'elle voyait l'absence de celui de Raven et O ou lorsqu'elle voyait la relation tumultueuse que Lexa entretenait avec son père. Bon sang, elle n'osait même pas s'imaginer ce que cette dernière vivait au quotidien avec la pression que ses parents lui mettaient sur le dos.

\- Merci papa, remercia-t-elle sincèrement.

\- Je t'en prie, répondit Jake avec un sourire.

\- Ce qui est cool au moins, dit Clarke après quelques secondes, c'est que j'ai un peu plus de temps de libre maintenant…

\- C'est vrai que ça c'est super, dit son père. J'espère que tu en profites pour te sortir un peu le nez des bouquins.

Clarke esquissa un nouveau sourire avant d'acquiescer doucement.

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, assura-t-elle.

\- Et le dessin? s'enquit Jake.

Clarke souleva le cahier qu'elle avait sur les genoux et le lui montra. Il plissa des yeux et regarda avec grand intérêt le dessin qui était dessus.

\- Je suis aussi sur une peinture depuis quelques jours, déclara Clarke avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi inspirée que depuis que je vis ici papa. Il faut vraiment que je te montre la vue de mon studio!

Jake se recula légèrement et détourna les yeux du dessin de Clarke pour le poser sur son visage.

\- Je ne pense pas t'avoir vu aussi heureuse et épanouie que ces derniers temps, lui dit-il en esquissant un grand sourire.

\- Tu le serais aussi si tu vivais dans un immense penthouse de Manhattan, charria Clarke.

Son père, cependant, ne montra aucun amusement face à sa plaisanterie et la dévisagea longuement à travers l'écran de son ordinateur avant de dire quelque chose.

\- Je pense que la propriétaire du penthouse y est plus pour quelque chose que le penthouse en lui-même, prononça-t-il lentement.

Clarke perdit immédiatement son sourire et lorgna son père d'un regard confus. Malgré elle, elle sentit ses joues la chauffer et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

Elle ne voulait pas parler de Lexa. Surtout pas avec son père et surtout pas maintenant.

Pas après s'être réveillée le matin-même, sur le canapé du living-room, heureuse mais frustrée… Parce que Lexa avait disparu. Elle n'avait plus été là et Clarke n'avait pas pu empêcher le sentiment de manque qui l'avait saisi lorsqu'elle s'en était rendu compte.

Elle s'était levée et avait seulement trouvé un petit mot de Lexa l'informant qu'elle était partie faire son jogging.

Et une heure après, elle se trouvait face à son père qui était en train d'insinuer des choses qu'elle-même refusait d'approfondir.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de trouver une réponse au moment où la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, l'amenant à lever les yeux dans sa direction.

La vision qui s'offrit à elle à cet instant-là lui fit oublier momentanément son père et sa bouche qui était déjà entrouverte, s'ouvrit un peu plus.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je continue d'aller courir avec Raven! s'exclama Lexa en rentrant à l'intérieur avec un soupir. Elle me rend plus folle qu'autre chose!

Clarke ne répondit pas, le regard toujours bloqué sur elle. Ses yeux descendirent d'eux-mêmes de son visage à son corps et la chaleur qu'elle avait ressentie quelques secondes auparavant au niveau de ses joues se propagea dans tout son corps.

Lexa portait une tenue de course.

Une tenue de course dont le haut s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de son estomac, dévoilant ainsi un corps sculpté avec un abdomen musclé et délicieux. Et, tandis qu'elle s'avançait en direction de la cuisine et se rapprochait donc de plus en plus d'elle, Clarke se sentit incapable de détourner les yeux.

\- Et le pire de tout, poursuivit Lexa en ouvrant le bouchon et amenant ainsi les yeux de Clarke à se poser sur le magnifique tatouage tribal qui composait un de ses bras, c'est qu'elle a passé tout son temps à s'arrêter pour faire les yeux doux à tous les mecs du parc! Il est vraiment temps qu'elle trouve un remplaçant à Wick sinon je vais devoir m'occuper moi-même de sortir toute cette frustration sexuelle de son corps de nympho!

Elle porta la bouteille à sa bouche, ignorant la réaction qu'elle venait de causer chez sa colocataire ou même de la présence du père de cette dernière.

Jake s'en rendit compte. Il esquissa un énorme sourire et, voyant que Clarke ne semblait pas prête de prendre la parole, il s'éclaircit fortement la gorge.

\- Bonjour Lexa! salua-t-il.

La nommée sursauta violemment à l'entente de la voix de Jake, faisant ainsi renverser de l'eau tout au long de sa bouche. Les yeux de Clarke suivirent inconsciemment la course d'une goutte qui s'échappa de ses lèvres pour dégouliner tout au long de sa nuque jusqu'à sa p–

Elle redressa brusquement la tête quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait et fut soulagée de voir que Lexa ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Cette dernière était trop occupée à regarder autour d'elle à la recherche de M. Griffin qu'elle finit par repérer sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

\- M. Griff hey! salua-t-elle en agitant sa main nerveusement après avoir essuyé sa bouche d'un revers de main.

Ses joues prirent immédiatement une couleur rosée lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il était sûrement sur l'écran depuis le début et bien évidemment, qu'il avait dû entendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Et c'était juste… super!

Après la débâcle du repas de Thanksgiving, c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin! Que Jake Griffin croit qu'elle avait une attraction sexuelle pour toutes ses amies. Alors qu'en réalité, il semblait que l'exclusivité ne revenait qu'à Cl –

 _Ne t'aventure pas là!_

\- Comment vas-tu? questionna Jake qui semblait plus amusé qu'autre chose.

\- Très bien et vous? répondit Lexa en s'efforçant de faire comme si de rien était.

\- Parfaitement bien, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle garda son regard ancré sur lui mais pouvait sentir celui de Clarke posé sur elle.

Clarke qui n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot et de qui elle pouvait sentir l'intensité du regard lui transpercer le côté de la tête. Et ça n'avait pour effet que de lui rappeler son réveil du matin même.

Lexa avait émergé de son sommeil avec le dos en vrac et l'impression d'avoir une multitude de fourmis lui parcourant le bras. Mais avec une sensation de bien-être presque magique.

Parce que Clarke avait été allongée sur elle, les bras lui enlaçant fermement la taille, le visage au creux de sa nuque et son souffle lui chatouillant la peau. Et même si elle l'avait voulu, Lexa n'aurait pas réussi à empêcher le grand sourire qui s'était dessiné sur son visage à cet instant-là.

Sauf qu'au fur et à mesure que son cerveau avait pleinement pris conscience de la situation dans laquelle elles étaient, elle avait senti un vent de panique la gagner.

Elle s'était endormie avec Clarke. Et non pas juste endormie dans le sens où elles partageaient la même piaule mais gardaient chacune leur espace personnel. Noooon! Elles s'étaient endormies dans les bras l'une de l'autre, allongées l'une _contre_ l'autre, avec _aucun_ espace entre elles!

Et le pire de tout pour Lexa – Lexa qui n'avait jamais dormi volontairement avec une autre fille et encore moins en se serrant contre elle – c'était qu'elle était à l'origine de la situation.

Elle avait été celle qui, dans un état de sommeil pitoyable, avait demandé à Clarke de rester. Celle qui l'avait maintenue de force sur place lorsqu'elle avait voulu se relever.

Pour n'importe qui d'autre, elle savait que la situation paraitrait comme des plus banales. Après tout, ce n'était pas non plus dramatique de s'endormir avec sa meilleure amie…

Mais pas pour Lexa…

Pas pour la personne qui avait passé toute sa vie à veiller à ne surtout pas se montrer faible avec une autre personne…

Et pourtant, elle avait été là, allongée sur le canapé de son living-room, le cœur battant et _faible_ parce que Clarke dormait contre elle.

Et elle avait eu beau se dire que Clarke n'était que son amie, qu'il était normal qu'elle soit beaucoup plus proche d'elle émotionnellement qu'avec les autres filles qu'elle côtoyait, elle savait pertinemment que le sentiment de plénitude qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment-là n'aurait jamais existé s'il s'était agi de Raven ou de O'.

Donc elle avait paniqué. Et elle s'était dépêchée de doucement s'extirper de l'étreinte de Clarke en veillant à ne surtout pas la réveiller puis avait appelé Raven pour lui proposer un de leur footing habituel. Elle avait ressenti le besoin d'aller évacuer toute la frustration qu'elle cumulait depuis des semaines. Et après plusieurs kilomètres à Central Park, elle avait réussi à retrouver un semblant de calme et de normalité dans son esprit.

C'était donc avec la ferme intention de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si leur réveil du matin même ne signifiait rien du tout, qu'elle était revenue à leur appartement.

Sauf que maintenant, Clarke était à côté d'elle et la fixait de ses yeux bleus et intenses et Lexa avait l'impression qu'elle allait se désintégrer sur place.

\- Je ferais mieux d'aller me laver, déclara-t-elle avec un rire nerveux. Je vous laisse tous les deux…

\- Je m'en vais aussi de toute façon, dit Jake. Clarke?

Cette dernière sortit enfin de sa torpeur avec un léger sursaut en entendant son prénom et détourna enfin les yeux de Lexa pour les poser sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Son père la regardait avec un sourire amusé qui lui fit comprendre qu'il avait très bien remarqué qu'il l'avait perdue dès lors que Lexa avait fait son apparition.

\- Okay, répondit-elle en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

Elle s'efforça de retrouver un minimum de contenance et ajouta:

\- Je t'appelle plus tard. Fais un gros bisou à maman.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, répondit son père. Bon dimanche à vous! Et à bientôt Lexa!

\- Bonne journée Monsieur Griff', lui souhaita Lexa avec un sourire.

Jake leur fit un dernier signe de main puis déconnecta sa session Skype, les laissant ainsi seules toutes les deux.

Sentant une tension inhabituelle s'installer, Lexa décida d'agir. Elle se tourna vers Clarke et lui adressa un léger sourire.

\- Raven m'a demandé de te dire de réserver ta soirée, informa-t-elle en tentant de paraître la plus détendue possible.

Clarke la dévisagea quelques secondes avant d'esquisser un sourire à son tour, semblant retrouver un comportement normal elle aussi. Ce qui eut le don de soulager Lexa.

Elle avait été effrayée de la voir mal-à-l'aise à cause d'elle. Mais elle était heureuse de voir que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Elle veut aller où? demanda Clarke.

\- Un nouveau club sur le campus d'après ce que j'ai compris, répondit Lexa.

\- Ça peut être intéressant…

Lexa esquissa un sourire face à la réponse. Elle savait que Clarke n'était jamais réticente à l'idée de sortir et tester de nouveaux endroits.

\- Tu me diras s'il en vaut la peine, lui dit-elle en commençant à s'éloigner de la cuisine.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Clarke pour enregistrer ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle se tourna brusquement vers elle et la lorgna d'un regard interrogateur.

\- Pourquoi? Tu ne seras pas là?

Lexa se tourna pour lui faire de nouveau face.

\- J'ai une conférence téléphonique avec mon père et Titus à 18h, soupira-t-elle, fatiguée rien que d'y penser.

\- Tu n'as qu'à venir lorsque tu auras terminé, proposa Clarke.

Lexa glissa une main sur sa nuque, hésitante.

\- Je ne sais pas trop… dit-elle. Connaissant mon père, je risque de terminer tard…

\- Connaissant _Raven_ , on risquera d'y être encore, rétorqua Clarke. Viens quand même…

\- Pour que je vous gâche votre soirée parce que je serais fatiguée et grognon? s'enquit Lexa avec un sourire amusé. Je n'en vois pas vraiment l'intérêt… Surtout qu'on a cours demain…

\- Et moi je ne vois aucun intérêt à aller à cette soirée si tu n'y es pas, rétorqua Clarke.

Lexa la vit se mordre la lèvre nerveusement lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire et sentit une multitude de papillons se déployer au creux de son estomac.

\- 'Fin je – tu, bégaya Clarke en détournant les yeux de ceux de Lexa.

Lexa la vit glisser une main dans ses cheveux et pousser un profond soupir avant de relever la tête pour pouvoir de nouveau la regarder.

\- Tu louperais une très bonne soirée, j'en suis sûre, lui dit Clarke d'un ton beaucoup plus impassible. Et je trouve ça dommage…

Lexa la fixa de longues secondes silencieusement, scrutant son visage avec un soin particulier.

Elle savait que c'était stupide mais l'idée que Clarke la veuille absolument à cette soirée l'emplissait d'un sentiment de joie inexplicable.

\- Okay, répondit-elle finalement en esquissant un léger sourire. Je viendrais…

Elle vit Clarke se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas sourire mais échouer lamentablement lorsqu'un énorme sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Okay, prononça-t-elle. Cool…

\- Cool, répéta Lexa amusée.

Leurs regards se retrouvèrent de nouveau, complètement submergés l'un par l'autre pendant de longues secondes.

Jusqu'à ce que Clarke détourne de nouveau les yeux et s'éloigne de quelques pas.

\- Je – hum – je vais aller peindre un peu, marmonna-t-elle en faisant un signe du pouce en direction de la baie vitrée du salon.

\- Okay, souffla Lexa.

Avec un sourire crispé, Clarke lui fit un dernier signe de la main avant de s'éloigner vers son studio d'art.

Lexa la regarda disparaitre derrière la baie-vitrée et laissa échapper l'inspiration qu'elle avait retenue sans s'en rendre compte.

Il était inutile de le nier plus longtemps.

Clarke ne la laissait plus indifférente…

Du tout…

* * *

\- Nous sommes arrivés Mlle Woods…

Lexa leva les yeux vers l'avant de la limousine et croisa le regard de son chauffeur qui s'était tourné vers elle.

\- Merci Ed', lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je vous appellerai pour venir nous récupérer… Il y a des chances que Clarke, O et Raven soient avec nous…

\- Très bien Mlle Woods, déclara Ed' solennellement.

Il esquissa un geste pour sortir lui ouvrir la porte mais elle l'arrêta avec un signe de la main.

\- Inutile, assura Lexa.

Elle porta son regard sur la personne assise à côté d'elle qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

\- Tu attends quoi?

Anya détourna les yeux de la fenêtre par laquelle elle regardait pour lui adresser un regard dubitatif.

\- Lorsque tu m'as parlé d'une soirée dans un club, je ne pensais pas que tu me parlais d'une soirée dans un club _sur le campus_ , proféra Anya d'un ton dédaigneux.

\- Je t'en prie An' ne commence pas, soupira Lexa.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la limousine et sortit à l'extérieur, le froid d'hiver la faisant immédiatement frissonner. Son regard se posa sur la façade de l'immeuble face à elle d'où s'échappait une musique étouffée. Le bâtiment était petit mais accueillant. Deux vigils se tenaient de part et d'autre de l'entrée où des étudiants entraient et sortaient comme bon leur semblait. De nombreuses personnes étaient d'ailleurs à l'extérieur malgré le froid hivernal qui sévissait. Ils fumaient, buvaient et discutaient de façon animée.

\- Je suis définitivement trop vieille pour ces choses-là, déclara Anya à côté d'elle après s'être enfin décidé à quitter la voiture.

Lexa regarda la limousine qui lui servait de véhicule attitré depuis ses 22 ans redémarrer et quitter la chaussée pour disparaître au coin de la rue. Elle reporta son attention sur sa cousine à côté d'elle qui continuait de bouder et esquissa un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu as quitté les bancs de la fac l'année dernière, lui fit-elle remarquer, cesse de jouer les snobs…

\- Je n'aime pas les soirées étudiantes, répondit Anya. Et je pensais que toi non plus…

\- Je n'aime pas ça, confirma Lexa.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fou ici alors? questionna Anya. Il est toujours temps de faire demi-tour et de se trouver un endroit beaucoup plus intéressant que celui-ci…

Elle fit un pas en arrière pour ponctuer sa proposition mais Lexa la retint par le bras avant qu'elle ne parte plus loin et la força à revenir sur ses pas.

\- On n'ira nulle part, affirma-t-elle. J'ai promis à Clarke que je viendrais…

Ses mots amenèrent Anya à tourner brusquement la tête vers elle. Immédiatement, elle oublia son agacement et esquissa un sourire taquin.

\- Clarke hmmm? prononça-t-elle d'un ton railleur.

Lexa lui lança un regard en coin et leva intérieurement les yeux au ciel, excédée.

\- La ferme, intima-t-elle.

Elle s'avança ensuite en direction de l'entrée, Anya sur ses pas. Cette dernière, un sourire moqueur toujours au visage, n'abandonna pas pour autant et continua ses taquineries.

\- Je ne savais pas que Lexa Woods était du genre à se plier aux volontés d'une fille…

Lexa l'ignora et passa devant les deux vigils qui ne lui accordèrent pas plus d'attention que nécessaire. Elles se retrouvèrent immédiatement dans un club bondé de monde avec ce qui semblait être une centaine d'étudiants se déhanchant sur la piste de danse. Étant venues directement de la compagnie, Lexa et Anya étaient toutes les deux toujours vêtues de leurs tenues professionnelles et donnaient l'impression de s'être trompées d'endroit. Au milieu d'étudiants dont la plupart avaient perdu pas mal de vêtements, elles représentaient un net contraste avec le reste de la foule.

Elles s'enfoncèrent dans l'amassement sur la piste de danse pour se diriger vers le coin du club où se trouvaient les tables. Lexa tenta tant bien que mal d'apercevoir ses amies mais fut devancée par Anya qui les repéra la première.

\- Ta petite-amie est là-bas, lui dit-elle à l'oreille en faisant un signe de tête en direction d'une table.

\- Ce n'est pas ma peti –, commença Lexa en suivant son regard mais s'interrompit immédiatement lorsque ses yeux trouvèrent Clarke.

Cette dernière riait aux éclats avec Raven et Octavia, amenant un sourire à se dessiner sur le visage de Lexa. Puis, comme si elle avait pressenti le regard posé sur elle, Clarke détourna les yeux de ses amies pour croiser celui de Lexa à l'opposé de la pièce. Un énorme sourire apparut immédiatement sur son visage tandis qu'elle levait une main pour lui faire un léger signe.

\- Amies, mes fesses, grommela Anya à côté de Lexa en remarquant l'échange silencieux.

Perdant son sourire béat, Lexa sortit de sa contemplation et fronça des sourcils en se tournant vers elle.

\- Je me demande comment j'ai pu penser que c'était une bonne chose de te proposer de venir avec moi, déclara-t-elle d'un ton agacé.

Ce qui ne fit qu'amuser un peu plus Anya qui la prit par le bras et l'attira en direction de la table des trois amies qui les attendaient.

\- Allez viens, dit-elle, on ne va pas faire attendre ta chérie…

Lexa se laissa tirer sans prendre la peine de la contredire.

À ce stade-là, elle savait que corriger Anya relèverait de la bêtise…

\- Hey! salua Octavia lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à leur hauteur.

\- Hey, répondit Lexa.

\- Tu es venue, dit Clarke avec un grand sourire.

Sourire auquel Lexa trouva difficile de ne pas répondre.

\- Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix, taquina-t-elle.

Elle se perdit dans le regard de Clarke pendant de longues secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait. Elle détourna les yeux et s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Je vous ai ramené de la compagnie, dit-elle en indiquant Anya du pouce.

\- On apprécie l'effort Woods mais tu aurais pu amener quelqu'un de plus charmant, déclara Raven en faisant mine de lorgner Anya de haut en bas.

Cette dernière esquissa un sourire en la voyant faire, pas du tout déconcertée par son comportement.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Reyes? questionna Anya. Tu ne t'es pas encore remise de ta défaite cuisante de la dernière fois au billard?

Octavia éclata de rire avant de taper amicalement sur l'épaule d'Anya.

\- C'est définitif, j'adore cette femme! déclara-t-elle en s'essuyant les larmes de rire qui perlaient ses yeux.

Raven la darda d'un regard meurtrier.

\- Traitresse, tu dis seulement ça parce que c'est ta future belle-sœur!

Clarke profita du fait que l'attention des trois autres était occupée pour faire un signe de tête à Lexa, l'invitant à s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ce que cette dernière fit sans se faire prier.

Elle retira son blazer et le plaça négligemment sur le dos de la chaise libre à côté de Clarke avant de s'y installer. En même temps qu'elle remontait les manches de sa chemise, son regard se posa de nouveau sur Anya et Raven qui continuaient de se chamailler de l'autre côté de la table.

\- On devrait vraiment songer à les caser ensemble, murmura Clarke à son oreille.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Lexa qui arrêta brusquement son geste dès lors que le souffle de Clarke entra en contact avec sa peau. Elle déglutit difficilement puis se dépêcha de terminer de retrousser ses manches, espérant de tout cœur que Clarke n'ait pas remarqué sa réaction.

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de garder une attitude désinvolte et tourna légèrement la tête vers Clarke.

\- Ne parle pas de malheur s'il te plait, lui dit-elle en esquissant un sourire. Tu imagines l'apocalypse qu'on vivrait si c'était le cas…

Clarke laissa échapper un rire alors que son regard était toujours sur Anya et Raven face à elle. Ses yeux restèrent ancrés une seconde de plus sur la paire avant de se poser sur Lexa. Immédiatement, lorsqu'elle croisa ses prunelles émeraude, elle arrêta de rire et perdit peu à peu son sourire.

Lexa se retrouva plongée dans les yeux bleus de Clarke et avala difficilement sa salive, sentant son corps réagir ardemment et s'embraser. Elle avait pleinement conscience de la distance – ou plutôt de la _quasi-inexistence_ de distance – qui les séparait mais n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour se reculer.

Elle _n'arrivait_ pas à bouger.

Parce que le regard de Clarke avait le don de l'hypnotiser.

Parce que leur proximité la mettait dans un second état.

Parce que, même s'il s'agissait d'une véritable torture, c'était le genre de torture délicieuse et addictive. Celle que l'on redemandait encore et encore…

Malgré elle, Lexa baissa les yeux vers les lèvres de Clarke et sentit la chaleur de son corps se décupler. Il lui suffisait de se pencher un peu plus à l'avant, de combler seulement quelques centimètres et elle pouvait gouter ces lèvres… Ces lèvres qui l'obsédaient de plus en plus…

Elle sortit brusquement de sa transe lorsqu'elle réalisa à quel point ses pensées étaient parties loin.

Et qu'il était de plus en plus difficile de les contrôler…

S'efforçant de faire comme si de rien était, elle détourna les yeux de Clarke pour regarder de nouveau les trois autres filles qui s'étaient lancées dans une nouvelle conversation.

\- Ce serait quand même marrant à voir, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle entendit Clarke pousser une expiration saccadée à côté d'elle mais resta déterminée à ne pas la regarder pour tenter de reprendre son calme.

Mais son corps ne semblait pas vouloir retrouver son rythme normal. Elle se sentait étourdie, pleine d'adrénaline, alors qu'elle n'avait encore rien bu, et avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler.

Clarke était juste en train de la tuer…

\- Je vais aller me chercher quelque chose à boire, déclara-t-elle en se redressant brusquement. Quelqu'un veut quelque chose?

Elle ne prit pas la peine d'attendre la moindre réponse avant de s'éloigner rapidement en direction du bar, évitant soigneusement de regarder en direction de Clarke.

Elle avait besoin de mettre de la distance entre elles. Elle avait besoin de retrouver ses esprits pour ne pas faire quelque chose de complètement stupide…

* * *

Le rire mélodieux de Clarke résonna dans tout l'appartement au moment où Lexa et elle pénétrèrent à l'intérieur.

\- Je te jure plus le temps passe et plus j'adore Anya, déclara Clarke toujours en rigolant.

Elle retira son manteau et son écharpe et secoua la tête en se remémorant leur fin de soirée.

\- Le pauvre vigil ne savait plus où se mettre tellement il était effrayé!

Lexa esquissa un faible sourire mais ne répondit pas.

La soirée avait été un véritable cauchemar…

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée au bar avec la ferme intention de se servir un verre d'un des alcools les plus forts en leur possession, elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une mauvaise idée. Sobre, elle avait déjà eu du mal à ne pas se sentir complètement obnubilée par Clarke. Alors sous les effets de l'alcool, sans aucune inhibition la retenant, elle n'avait pas été sûre de pouvoir être en capacité de se contrôler.

Mais, sobre, elle avait eu l'impression de n'être concentrée que sur la blonde à côté d'elle.

Sobre, elle avait eu pleinement conscience de chaque contact initié par Clarke, de chacun de ses regards, de ses sourires et de ses rires.

Et c'était complètement stupide! Et tortueux! Et horrible!

Et surtout, de plus en plus difficile à supporter…

\- Lexa? prononça la voix de Clarke, la sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

L'interpellée leva les yeux vers elle et vit qu'elle avait changé de place. Clarke se trouvait dorénavant vers le bar de la cuisine où elle avait posé ses affaires et la regardait d'un air confus, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Oui? répondit Lexa.

\- Tu vas bien? questionna Clarke. Tu donnes l'impression d'être ailleurs ce soir…

Lexa pouvait facilement déceler l'inquiétude dans sa voix, ce qui l'encouragea à se vêtir d'un sourire qu'elle espérait rassurant.

\- Ça va, affirma-t-elle. C'est juste la réunion avec mon père qui m'a fatiguée…

Clarke la fixa quelques secondes silencieusement avant d'acquiescer doucement.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, je n'aurais jamais dû t'obliger à venir…

\- Non ne t'excuse pas. J'ai passé une super bonne soirée… Même si j'avais l'impression que tout le monde me regardait comme une pète-sec avec mes vêtements, ajouta Lexa en tirant sur le col de son blazer pour illustrer ses propos.

L'inquiétude sur le visage de Clarke disparut pour laisser place à une expression plus joyeuse. Un rire s'échappa de nouveau de ses lèvres pour le plus grand plaisir de Lexa qui la regarda s'avancer dans sa direction jusqu'à se poster devant elle.

\- Moi j'adore tes tenues professionnelles, assura Clarke en glissant ses mains sur le col de sa veste qu'elle caressa lentement, elles te vont à ravir!

Elle avait dit ses mots sur un ton léger dans le but de faire apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres de Lexa mais cette dernière n'enregistra pas le moindre mot qui sortit de sa bouche. Parce qu'elle était trop concentrée sur cette nouvelle proximité entre elles…

Proximité de trop…

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Clarke et la fixa silencieusement, se noyant profondément dans l'océan bleu qui composait les magnifiques iris qui lui étaient devenues tellement précieux au cours de ces dernières années.

Puis son regard bifurqua sur les autres parties de son visage. Il se posa tout d'abord sur ses joues puis son nez, encore rougis par le froid hivernal qui sévissait dehors.

Elle avait l'impression d'être face à un ange. D'une beauté presque irréelle qui avait le don de l'époustoufler.

Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur ses lèvres.

Lèvres qui avaient occupé la majorité de ses pensées toute la soirée.

Lèvres qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de fixer. Se surprenant à se demander quel goût elles pouvaient avoir.

Si elles étaient aussi douces qu'elles le laissaient paraître, aussi délicieuses qu'elle se l'imaginait.

C'était des questions qu'elle ne cessait de se poser depuis des jours – et si elle était complètement honnête avec elle-même, elle dirait même des années. Et elle avait beau essayé de se résonner, de s'obliger à cesser d'y penser, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait éveillé une obsession autour de ces questions.

Clarke perdit peu à peu son sourire lorsqu'elle réalisa que le regard ardent de Lexa s'était posé sur sa bouche. Elle déglutit difficilement et retira doucement ses mains des épaules de Lexa.

\- Lexa… prononça-t-elle en faisant un pas en arrière.

Lexa, qui fut sortie de sa torpeur par sa voix, releva les yeux vers les siens et, dès le moment où elle se plongea de nouveau dedans et vit le regard curieux et plein de confusion que Clarke lui adressait, elle sentit toutes ses réserves s'envoler.

C'était un fait, elle avait un besoin _viscéral_ d'avoir des réponses à ces questions.

Elle se calqua donc à Clarke, fit un pas en avant et envahit son espace personnel.

\- Lexa… souffla de nouveau Clarke. Je ne –

Elle se retrouva coupée par les lèvres de Lexa qui se posèrent doucement sur les siennes.

Abasourdie au début, Clarke posa une main sur le haut de la poitrine à Lexa dans une volonté de la repousser.

C'était son amie. Lexa était _son amie_. Elle ne _pouvait pas_ l'embrasser!

Mais ses pensées ne durèrent qu'une fraction de seconde… Parce que rapidement, très rapidement, et avec l'impression de ne plus avoir aucun contrôle sur ses gestes, elle se laissa submerger par la sensation exaltante que lui procuraient les lèvres de Lexa.

Elle remonta doucement la main qui était toujours posée sur le torse de Lexa jusqu'à son cou qu'elle encercla puis, elle prit une profond inspiration et s'appuya sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir approfondir le baiser, prenant elle-même pleinement possession de la bouche de Lexa.

Un sentiment d'exultation envahit la totalité du corps de Lexa au moment où Clarke se colla un peu plus à elle et qu'elle sentit sa poitrine se coller à la sienne, ses mains sur sa nuque et ses lèvres augmenter la pression de leur baiser.

Parce qu'autant embrasser Clarke était merveilleux, autant sentir cette dernière y répondre représentait surement la sensation la plus parfaite au monde.

L'intérieur de sa poitrine explosa en un millier de feux d'artifice et sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, elle posa ses deux mains sur le bassin de Clarke et la pressa un peu plus contre elle. Elle emprisonna ensuite la lèvre inférieure de Clarke entre les siennes et la suçota délicatement, arrachant ainsi un léger gémissement de la part de cette dernière qui ne fit qu'exulter un peu plus son cœur.

Lorsqu'elle avait été au lycée, elle avait passé des jours entiers à se demander ce que ça pouvait faire d'embrasser Clarke, de gouter à ses lèvres, à sa langue. D'être enveloppée par son odeur, par son corps.

Elle en avait fantasmé pendant des mois. Puis, elle avait réussi à l'occulter de son esprit. Elle avait réussi à enfouir son attirance pour son amie. Pendant des années.

Pendant huit années.

Jusqu'à ce repas de Thanksgiving qui lui avait complètement retourné le cerveau.

Et là aussi elle s'était remise à fantasmer sur Clarke. Sur ce que ça pouvait procurer comme sensation de l'embrasser. De gouter à ses lèvres, à sa langue. De se retrouver enveloppée par son odeur et par son corps.

Et maintenant qu'elle était en train de l'expérimenter. Maintenant qu'elle obtenait enfin des réponses à toutes ces questions qui n'avaient cessé de la hanter, elle ne pouvait constater qu'une chose: ses fantasmes étaient loin de rendre justice à la réalité…

Son cœur battait tellement la chamade qu'il lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle ne sentait plus que les parties de son corps qui étaient en contact avec Clarke.

Ses lèvres qui étaient scellées aux siennes comme si elles en dépendaient.

Sa langue qui se mêlait et se démêlait à celle de Clarke sans arrêter une seule seconde de la chercher parce que, l'idée même qu'elles soient séparées était inenvisageable.

Ses mains tremblantes qui ne voulaient plus jamais quitter la taille de Clarke.

Ou encore son thorax qui lui donnait l'impression de chercher à fusionner avec le sien, tellement il était parfait contre elle.

Bon sang, c'était comme si l'adrénaline avait remplacé le sang qui circulait dans ses veines et qu'elle envahissait la totalité de son être!

 _Ce baiser_ était parfait. Et Lexa ne voulait pas l'arrêter. Elle ne voulait pas le rompre et revenir à la brutale réalité où elle n'était pas censée embrasser Clarke. Où elle n'était pas censée _vouloir_ embrasser Clarke et ressentir toutes ces choses.

Mais elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle y retourne. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire face aux conséquences de ses agissements.

Elle diminua donc la cadence du baiser petit à petit jusqu'à ce que le contact entre leurs lèvres se rompe et laissa son front se poser contre celui de Clarke.

Les yeux toujours fermés, elle poussa une profonde expiration, tentant tant bien que mal de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal alors qu'elle pouvait sentit la respiration saccadée de Clarke contre elle et ses mains toujours posées sur sa nuque.

\- Lexa…

La voix éraillée de Clarke la fit frissonner et l'amena à se reculer légèrement pour pouvoir la regarder. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle prit pleinement conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Les yeux de Clarke avaient pris plusieurs teintes plus sombres. Et ses lèvres...

Ses lèvres, légèrement gonflées, ne lui donnaient qu'une envie: les embrasser de nouveau. Et Lexa se rendit compte qu'après ce qu'il venait de se passer – après le baiser le plus vertigineux de sa vie – elle ne pouvait plus se faire à l'idée de ne jamais réitérer l'expérience.

Cette réalisation l'amena à faire un pas en arrière et à rompre tout contact entre elles.

\- Lexa… prononça de nouveau Clarke.

\- Je – je ferais mieux d'aller dormir, déclara la nommée en se reculant un peu plus.

Parce qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal et que le regard que Clarke lui adressait en cet instant précis ne lui donnait qu'une envie: combler de nouveau la distance entre elles et l'embrasser fougueusement.

Et de lui faire beaucoup plus que ça…

Lexa se dépêcha donc de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers sa chambre sans prononcer le moindre mot, laissant derrière elle une Clarke complètement sonnée.

Cette dernière la regarda disparaître dans les escaliers, le souffle toujours saccadé et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, réalisant peu à peu ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Lexa l'avait embrassée…

Elle l'avait embrassée et Clarke y avait répondu et ça avait été… _wow_ …

Portant sa main légèrement tremblante jusqu'à sa bouche, elle caressa ses lèvres du bout des doigts pour vérifier que le fantôme de celles de Lexa ne s'y trouvait pas. Parce qu'elle pouvait encore les sentir contre elle. Elle pouvait encore sentir leur douceur et leur gout.

Elle pouvait encore sentir Lexa… Ses bras, son souffle, sa peau…

Elle pouvait encore sentir son propre corps complètement en feu…

\- Bon sang, murmura-t-elle lentement, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer?

* * *

 _ **~~##~~**_

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Lilou:** Oui le repas de Thanksgiving a eu était comme un électrochoc. Mais ce n'est que le début... XD

 **lexo:** Reconnaître qu'elles sont amoureuses, je pense qu'on a encore un peu de chemin. Mais comme tu as pu le voir avec ce chapitre, les choses avancent ^^

 **Noushkagirl:** J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre =)

 **Elooo:** Mais c'est avec grand plaisir! J'espère que ça continuera longtemps de te plaire ^^

 **ClexHeda:** Contente que ça te plaise! J'espère que cette suite était à la hauteur de tes attentes ;)

 **Lkim:** Un rapprochement? Où? Et celui dans ce chapitre, tu l'as vu? Haha =)

 **DrWeaver:** Oui il y a de la jalousie inconsciemment... Le dernier passage du chapitre précédent est mon préféré!

 **Aoquesth:** Et oui, Costia est arrivée... Drama? A voir... XD

 **laure012:** Je fais vraiment mon maximum pour vous offrir les suites le plus rapidement possible, promis!

 **jonathlol:** l'arrivée de Costia n'est pas anodine, en effet. Mais ne mettons pas la charrue avant les boeufs. A voir ce que ça donnera!

 **Clexalove:** Très heureuse que la fic te plaise, j'espère que ça continuera! ^^

 **Marinaa:** Ahhhh que c'est mignon! J'espère que le réveil ne t'a pas trop déçu?

 **BOOX21:** Oui, je fais tout pour ne pas me précipiter. Mais comme tu le constate, on a eu un gros rapprochement dans ce chapitre!

 **funio10:** J'espère que tes examens se sont bien passés? Ahhh Costia... A voir ce que ça va donner. Et oui, Clarke commence à en prendre conscience. Mais avec ce qu'il se passe à la fin de ce chapitre, peut-être que sa prise de conscience sera plus rapide? Va savoir... XD

 **Blake:** J'aime beaucoup ta petite analyse. Comme tu le dis, sans le réaliser, elles se sont déjà vouées l'une à l'autre. Le truc, c'est qu'elles sont complètement aveugles!

 **Chloe:** Et oui, il faut bien des petits rapprochements tout mignon ^^

 **Ooo-RED-ooO:** L'arrivée de Costia n'est pas anodine, c'est vrai... Mais pas sûr que ce soit pour suivre le chemin que tu penses.. Tu verras XD. Ce qui est sûr c'est que, même si on ne la jamais vu dans la série, je ne pense qu'elle soit méchante. Après tout, Lexa l'a aimé!

 **MissHarpie:** Mon plaisir! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a aussi plu!

 **drikanne:** Contente que l'histoire te plaise!

 **Little Monkey Fanfic:** Oui Lexa est restée... Mais si tu lui demande, elle niera véhément que c'est à cause de Clarke XD

 **surf'up:** Est-ce le vrai rapprochement que tu attendais? Qu'en as-tu pensé? XD

 **CelThev:** Je pense qu'elles ont encore un peu de chemin à parcourir avant d'atteindre le stade "officiel". A voir par la suite XD

 **Artemis972:** Oui, il faut qu'elles aillent voir ailleurs pour voir qu'elles sont mieux l'une avec l'autre ^^

 **MaraCapucin:** Très contente que l'histoire te plaise! J'espère vraiment que ça continuera! N'hésite pas à me laisser ton avis XD

 **Elo:** Je te promet que je fais mon maximum pour publier rapidement ^^


	12. Chapitre 11

_Bonsoir la ClexaKru!_

 _Comme promis, le chapitre est là en ce dimanche soir! Le prochain devrait être disponible au plus tard dimanche prochain aussi. Mais j'essayerais de le poster plus tôt... (je ne vous promet rien!)_

 _Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir faire l'impasse aux reviews pour ce soir. Et j'en suis déçu parce que j'attendais vos avis avec impatience suite au baiser du précédent chapitre mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps et je me doute que vous préférez avoir le chapitre que mes réponses!_

 _Cela dit, sachez que je prend vraiment un plaisir énorme à lire chacun de vos avis! Dès que je reçois un mail m'informant que j'ai reçu un commentaire, je suis toujours trop contente!_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi!_

 _Bonne lecture à vous et à la semaine prochaine!_

 _LSAfor'_

 _PS: encore et toujours un merci à **jenkus** pour la correction du chapitre!_

* * *

Chapitre 11:

\- Non mais le pire de tout c'est qu'il a osé me faire du rentre-dedans! s'exclama Raven, indignée.

\- Ah ouais? questionna distraitement Clarke.

Raven venait de la rejoindre après son dernier cours de la matinée et s'était immédiatement mise à lui raconter comment Wick, son ex petit-ami, lui avait fait des avances le matin même pendant qu'ils avaient été tous les deux dans le laboratoire de leur cours d'Ingénierie.

Mais, tandis qu'elles traversaient l'immense campus de Columbia et que Raven poursuivait son récit, Clarke réalisa qu'elle n'écoutait pas un seul mot de ce qu'elle pouvait lui raconter.

Et en temps normal, elle s'en serait sentie coupable. En temps normal, elle aurait été captivée par son récit. Elle aurait été la première à maudire véhément ce lâche de Wick.

Mais aujourd'hui, les histoires de cœur de son amie étaient le cadet de ses soucis. Parce qu'il était bientôt midi et que, comme tous les lundis (en plus de certains autres jours de la semaine), elles se dirigeaient vers le _Grounders_ où elles devaient retrouver Octavia et Lexa pour le déjeuner…

Lexa, qu'elle avait pris un soin méticuleux à éviter le matin même en se levant à l'aube et en quittant leur appartement bien avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

Lexa, qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à se sortir de la tête depuis la veille.

Depuis qu'elle l'avait embrassée…

Après être restée plantée au milieu de leur hall d'entrée, choquée, Clarke s'était enfin décidé à aller au lit à son tour. Mais elle n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit… Elle avait passé tout son temps à se tourner et se retourner dans ses draps, se rejouant inlassablement ce qu'il s'était passé. Leur baiser…

 _Bon sang_ , Lexa l'avait embrassée!

Et Clarke paniquait. Terriblement. Parce que, même si elle avait dorénavant conscience qu'elle avait rêvé de ce baiser depuis longtemps, ses envies étaient toujours restées dans le domaine de l'abstrait. De l'hypothétique…

Mais maintenant… Maintenant, Lexa l'avait embrassée. Et Clarke l'avait embrassée en retour. Et ça avait été extraordinaire! Et l'abstrait – l'hypothétique – s'était transformé en quelque chose de complètement concret.

Elle savait maintenant ce que c'était que d'avoir les lèvres de Lexa contre les siennes. Elle savait quel goût elles avaient. Et tout son corps n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'en découvrir plus…

Elle l'avait embrassée et Clarke y avait répondu. Et maintenant, elle se posait des milliers de questions. Mais celle qui revenait tout le temps, constamment, inlassablement, c'était: pourquoi?

Pourquoi Lexa l'avait embrassée? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? _POURQUOI?_

Mais elle savait aussi qu'elles avaient franchi une limite. Une limite dangereuse qui lui foutait une trouille bleue parce qu'il s'agissait de Lexa.

Lexa qui était une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Lexa qui était son amie. Sa meilleure amie.

Meilleure amie qui mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais mélanger l'amitié avec le reste…

Sauf que ce n'était qu'un baiser hein? tenta de se rassurer Clarke. Un baiser certes extraordinaire mais qui n'avait aucune réelle explication…

 _Bon sang Lexa, pourquoi?_

\- Et tu ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a proposé d'autre? déclara d'une voix forte Raven lorsqu'elle réalisa que Clarke ne l'écoutait pas. Un plan à trois avec Sinclair! Il parait qu'ils sont en couple depuis des années mais le cachent. Et ils seraient très tentés d'épicer un peu leurs rapports avec moi… N'est-ce pas génial?!

Clarke réalisa que Raven attendait une réponse de sa part et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle lui adressa tout de même un sourire et se vêtit du même air excité qu'elle arborait.

\- Oui c'est génial! assura-t-elle. Je suis très contente pour toi Ray!

Elle déchanta rapidement lorsqu'elle reçut une pichenette sur la tête en réponse.

\- Aïe! s'exclama Clarke. Mais t'as perdu la tête?

\- Non, répondit Raven. Mais il est évident que toi si!

Clarke se massa son front douloureux en pestant des paroles incompréhensibles.

\- Où est-ce que tu étais? questionna Raven alors qu'elles arrivaient au coin de la rue où se trouvait leur restaurant favori. Tu n'as pas écouté un seul mot de ce que je t'ai raconté!

\- J'étais nulle part, grommela Clarke en continuant de se masser le front. Je suis juste fatiguée, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit…

Raven leva un sourcil, tout en esquissant un sourire suggestif.

\- Nuit de folies?

\- Tu sais très bien que non, s'agaça Clarke alors qu'elles arrivaient devant le Grounders.

Elle laissa sa main retomber devant elle pour ouvrir la porte et laisser passer Raven avant d'ajouter:

\- Je te rappelle qu'on était ensemble hier soir…

\- Oui mais je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu faire après que vous nous ayez déposées, rétorqua Raven. Tu aurais très bien pu te trouver quelqu'un entre nos appartements…

Lexa et Octavia se trouvaient déjà là, ce qui fit accélérer violemment le cœur de Clarke lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte.

\- Et si je demandais à Lexa? questionna Raven avec un grand sourire en arrivant à la hauteur de leur table.

Clarke tourna brusquement la tête vers elle tandis que Lexa levait les yeux vers elles avec un froncement de sourcils lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom.

\- Me demander quoi? demanda-t-elle.

\- Raven, ne joue pas les imbéciles, intima Clarke dans un murmure.

Mais Raven l'ignora et fixa Lexa avec un énorme sourire goguenard.

\- Si Clarke a ramené quelqu'un hier soir?

Le froncement de sourcils de Lexa s'accentua. Elle détourna ses yeux de Raven et les posa sur Clarke pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Cette dernière sentit son rythme cardiaque s'emballer un peu plus lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Elle eut l'impression que, pendant les quelques secondes où leurs regards se retrouvèrent plongés l'un dans l'autre, elle fut de nouveau transportée dans leur hall d'entrée la veille. Où ces yeux verts l'avaient fixée d'une intensité absolue juste avant qu'elles ne s'embrassent.

\- Non, déclara finalement Lexa en reportant son attention sur Raven. Pourquoi?

\- Parce qu'elle vient de me dire qu'elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit mais jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé en particulier, répondit Raven.

Lexa resta silencieuse quelques secondes, évitant soigneusement de croiser de nouveau le regard de Clarke.

\- Effectivement, il ne s'est rien passé qui sortait de l'ordinaire, dit-elle après quelques secondes en haussant négligemment les épaules.

Clarke sentit sa gorge se serrer à l'entente de ses paroles mais s'efforça d'esquisser un sourire trompeur lorsque Raven la regarda en arborant une moue boudeuse.

\- Tu vois!

\- Okay vous n'êtes pas drôles, dit Raven en s'asseyant face à Octavia.

Laissant ainsi la place face à Lexa pour Clarke. Cette dernière la maudit intérieurement mais s'y installa tout de même. Elle croisa de nouveau le regard de Lexa qui lui adressa son sourire avenant habituel avant de détourner de nouveau le regard, comme si de rien était. Ce qui eut le don de déstabiliser et d'agacer Clarke.

Parce que Lexa ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbée par ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle adoptait son attitude désinvolte habituelle, lui adressait ses regards et ses sourires comme s'il ne s'était réellement rien passé la veille.

Alors que Clarke… Clarke, elle, n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Elle avait passé des heures à se poser des milliers de questions et ne semblait respirer que pour revivre ce baiser.

Clarke, elle, n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard. Elle n'arrivait pas à poser ses yeux ailleurs que sur Lexa.

Elle la regardait se triturer les mains et repensait à lorsqu'elles lui avaient tenu fermement la taille pour la rapprocher d'elle pendant qu'elles s'embrassaient.

Elle fixait sa nuque et se souvenait parfaitement de la sensation douce qu'elle avait eue contre ses doigts.

Elle contemplait ses lèvres et se remémorait le moment où elles s'étaient posées sur elle. Elle se remémorait leur goût, leur douceur, la façon particulière qu'elles avaient eu de lui suçoter les siennes.

Elle se remémorait la chaleur ardente qui l'avait gagnée, l'adrénaline qui l'avait envahie.

Elle regardait Lexa et elle revivait leur baiser… Encore et encore…

Les yeux verts de Lexa finirent par se poser de nouveau sur elle mais cette fois-ci, ce fut Clarke qui détourna les yeux. Elle fit mine de se concentrer sur la conversation qui se déroulait entre Raven et Octavia, mais son cerveau n'était obnubilé que par la personne qui semblait le lui avoir mis sans dessus-dessous.

La dynamique du repas se déroula de la même manière. En apparence, tout était normal. Lexa et Clarke participaient à la conversation générale comme à leur habitude. Les seuls changements, perceptibles que pour elles deux, étaient qu'elles ne s'adressaient jamais l'une à l'autre directement et continuaient de s'éviter du regard… Ce qui commençait à peser de plus en plus pour Clarke.

Alors que d'habitude, elle adorait trainer à table, longtemps même après avoir terminé son assiette, profitant seulement de la compagnie de ses amies. Aujourd'hui, elle n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards frénétiques à sa montre, n'attendant que le moment où elle pourrait s'échapper de ce déjeuner. Elle détestait la tension palpable entre Lexa et elle. Elle détestait voir Lexa mettre un point d'honneur à l'ignorer. Elle détestait le malaise qui était loin de leur ressembler.

Et c'était exactement ce qui l'effrayait le plus au monde: que ce baiser gâche tout entre elle et sa meilleure amie.

Lorsqu'elle vit l'heure s'approcher de 13h30, elle se redressa de son siège.

\- Bon ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, déclara-t-elle en se levant, mais moi je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir mon après-midi de libre.

\- Les joies de vouloir devenir médecin, la taquina Raven.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut interrompue par Lexa qui se leva à son tour.

\- Je vais t'accompagner, lui dit-elle, j'ai cours moi aussi…

Clarke fronça des sourcils, surprise. Parce qu'elle était sûre que Lexa n'avait aucune classe avant 15h et qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle faisait tout pour l'éviter. Mais elle se retint de commenter et hocha la tête de haut en bas.

\- Okay, souffla-t-elle.

Elle posa ensuite un baiser sur la joue de Raven puis sur celle d'Octavia.

\- Je vous dis à plus tard mes amours, déclara-t-elle à leur adresse. Bonne après-midi!

\- Vous aussi, dit O. Amusez-vous bien dans vos cours ennuyeux!

\- Merci Blake, répondit sarcastiquement Lexa. Ne faites pas trop de conneries…

\- Rien que tu ne ferais pas, rassura Raven avec un clin d'œil.

Ce qui fit sourire Lexa qui leur adressa un dernier signe de main avant de se diriger à l'extérieur avec Clarke.

Cette dernière pouvait sentir la tension palpable revenir en force tandis qu'elles marchaient silencieusement, mais elle ne trouva pas assez de courage pour parler.

Ce fut Lexa qui fit l'effort.

\- Tu as quel cours? demanda-t-elle.

\- Biologie, répondit Clarke.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Lexa qui tourna légèrement la tête de sorte à pouvoir la regarder.

\- Ce n'est pas ce cours où ton prof te demande à chacun de tes retards de les expliquer devant tout l'amphi? questionna-t-elle railleusement.

Et juste avec ces mots, Clarke se sentit soulagée.

Parce que Lexa la taquinait.

Parce qu'elle ne la fuyait pas, comme elle s'y était attendue.

\- Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois et c'était il y a une éternité! objecta Clarke d'un air faussement indigné.

Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'amusement de Lexa.

\- Je veux bien te croire, répondit-elle. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si tu étais connue pour tes retards à répétition…

Clarke vit apparaitre avec plaisir, le sourire plein de malice qui lui était réservé et qui lui avait terriblement manqué depuis la veille.

Cependant, il disparut rapidement et Clarke comprit ce qui allait suivre avant même qu'elle ne voit Lexa s'arrêter de marcher pour lui faire face.

\- Clarke, prononça-t-elle doucement. Pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier…

Lexa déglutit difficilement et prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'efforcer à la regarder dans les yeux au moment où elle reprit la parole.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir… d'avoir fait ce que j'ai fait, termina-t-elle. Je n'aurais jamais dû et je m'en excuse…

Clarke l'observa silencieusement en fronçant des sourcils. Ce n'était pas réellement des excuses qu'elle voulait. C'était des explications. Et là, Lexa ne lui en donnait pas vraiment…

Donc, alors que son cerveau lui criait de se contenter d'accepter ses excuses, de laisser couler et de passer à autre chose, elle ne réussit pas à résister à son envie de réponses.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as fait? demanda-t-elle lentement. P-pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassée?

La question sembla prendre Lexa par surprise car elle haussa légèrement les sourcils avant de détourner le regard de Clarke.

\- Sincèrement…

Elle glissa une main nerveuse sur sa nuque en levant de nouveaux les yeux vers elle.

\- Parce que j'en avais envie, termina-t-elle honnêtement.

Sa réponse la surprit elle-même. Ce n'était pas celle qu'elle avait prévu de donner.

Elle avait prévu de donner à Clarke une réponse plus convenable, moins dangereuse. Elle avait prévu de mettre ce baiser sur le compte de l'alcool, de la fatigue, voire même de la folie. N'importe quelle autre explication assez sûre pour lui permettre de se couvrir.

Mais la vérité avait quitté sa bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Sur le moment, je sais que je ne me voyais pas ne pas t'embrasser, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure. Et je sais que c'était complètement idiot de ma part. Je m'en rends compte... Mais sur le moment, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi…

Surprise par la réponse, Clarke ne sut quoi répondre. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer tout en déglutissant vigoureusement, alors que la température de son corps lui donnait l'impression de ne cesser d'augmenter.

\- Et toi? demanda Lexa.

Sa question amena Clarke à froncer des sourcils, confuse.

\- Moi?

\- Oui je… le baiser, tenta de clarifier Lexa nerveusement. Tu y as répondu… Pourquoi?

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de Clarke de détourner les yeux, mal-à-l'aise.

\- Parce que… parce que tout comme toi, sur le moment, je ne me voyais pas ne pas le faire… répondit-elle d'un ton à peine perceptible.

Elle regarda en direction de Lexa et lui adressa un léger sourire avant d'ajouter:

\- Il faut croire que tu embrasses tellement bien qu'il est difficile de te résister…

Elle avait dit sa phrase sur le ton de la plaisanterie – même si elle en pensait chaque mot – espérant ainsi dissiper un peu la tension. Mais au lieu de voir un sourire amusé se dessinait sur le visage de Lexa en réponse à sa remarque, elle n'y vit que de la stupéfaction.

Stupéfaction qui laissa rapidement place à une expression pleine de satisfaction.

\- Ne sois pas si fière non plus, lui dit Clarke en levant un sourcil plein de défi avant de reprendre sa marche.

Lexa ne la suivit pas immédiatement, trop occupée à s'extasier intérieurement de ce que venait de lui dire Clarke. Elle ne put résister plus longtemps et esquissa un sourire légèrement goguenard avant de se dépêcher de revenir à la hauteur de Clarke.

Elles marchèrent silencieusement quelques secondes, avant que Clarke ne reprenne la parole.

\- Ça ne peut pas se reproduire, tu le sais? déclara-t-elle d'un ton grave.

Parce qu'autant, son être entier voulait revivre ce baiser, autant il n'en valait pas la peine… Clarke en avait pleinement conscience.

\- Ça pourrait détruire ce qu'il y a de plus important…

\- Je sais, certifia Lexa. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai conscience d'avoir été stupide… Tu me connais, je fais souvent des choses que moi-même je ne comprends pas…

\- Et c'était le cas de ce baiser, comprit Clarke.

Lexa s'arrêta à nouveau et posa une main sur l'avant-bras de Clarke pour l'amener à se stopper également et lui faire face. Clarke sentit une décharge électrique lui parcourir la totalité du corps dès lors que les doigts de Lexa entrèrent en contact avec sa peau. Mais cette dernière la relâcha aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait retenue, lui faisant ainsi se demander si le contact n'avait pas été le simple fruit de son imagination.

\- Clarke, prononça Lexa.

Elle avait une façon tellement particulière de dire son prénom que Clarke avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'il sortait de sa bouche, il était des plus uniques.

\- C'était une folie momentanée qui ne signifie rien, assura Lexa. Et je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus.

\- Une folie momentanée, répéta Clarke comme pour tester les mots dans sa bouche.

Ces paroles avaient tout pour la rassurer. Tout pour lui faire oublier sa peur irrationnelle de voir son amitié avec Lexa être gâchée.

C'était les paroles exactes qu'elle s'était persuadée vouloir entendre. Les paroles qui lui permettraient de se sentir soulagée. Celles qui arriveraient peut-être à lui faire oublier le sentiment d'extase qu'avait causé leur baiser.

Mais maintenant que Lexa les avait dites à haute voix, maintenant qu'elle entendait clairement que le baiser ne signifiait rien, qu'il n'était que le résultat d'une folie passagère… Elle était loin de se sentir soulagée.

Au contraire… Une sensation désagréable se développa au creux de son estomac. Sensation qui s'accentua lorsque Lexa prononça les paroles suivantes.

\- On oublie?

Clarke continua de la fixer silencieusement.

Pouvait-elle réellement réussir à oublier ce qu'il s'était passé? Oublier un baiser auquel elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser depuis qu'il s'était produit?

Est-ce qu'elle avait _envie_ de l'oublier?

Elle n'en était pas sûre… Parce que jamais un baiser ne l'avait mise dans un état pareil. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti autant de choses différentes en embrassant quelqu'un d'autre.

Même pas Finn. Qui avait été sa plus longue et plus sérieuse relation…

Mais ce quelqu'un d'autre était Lexa.

Lexa qui était son amie. Sa meilleure amie.

Meilleure amie qui ne faisait pas dans le sérieux ou dans l'engagement.

Meilleure amie, dont l'inquiétude pouvait facilement se lire sur son visage.

Clarke décida donc d'ignorer ses pensées. Parce qu'il était évident que pour Lexa il ne s'agissait que « d'une folie momentanée » dont les conséquences l'effrayaient.

Parce que, comme elle l'avait réalisé un peu plus tôt, ça n'en valait pas la peine… Ô combien ce baiser avait été phénoménal, il ne valait pas la peine qu'elle mette en péril sa relation avec Lexa parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses émotions.

Elle s'efforça donc d'esquisser un sourire rassurant et acquiesça.

\- C'est déjà fait pour ma part, affirma-t-elle. Tu n'embrasses pas si bien que ça Woods!

Elle ponctua sa dernière phrase par un coup d'épaule taquin qui amena Lexa à sourire à son tour.

Okay, il s'agissait surement du plus gros mensonge qu'elle ait pu prononcer de son existence, Clarke en avait complètement conscience. Mais s'il pouvait permettre à Lexa d'être rassurée et qu'elles puissent revenir à ce qu'elles étaient, elle savait qu'il était nécessaire…

\- Tu ne peux pas dire que j'embrasse bien pour affirmer le contraire quelques secondes après, déclara Lexa en lui adressant un sourire mutin. Ça te fait perdre toute crédibilité…

\- Oui mais là, tu ne sauras pas lequel je pense réellement, répondit Clarke avec un clin d'œil alors qu'elles arrivaient devant l'amphi où allait se dérouler son prochain cours.

Elle vit le sourire de Lexa disparaitre et comprit ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Elle venait de flirter!

Oui, elle venait de flirter et elle ne l'avait même pas fait exprès!

 _Bien joué Clarke!_ scanda sarcastiquement la voix dans sa tête. _C'était exactement la chose à faire pour atténuer le malaise!_

\- Je – hum – je ferais mieux de me dépêcher si je ne veux pas avoir à réexpliquer à un amphi bondé de monde pourquoi je suis en retard, déclara-t-elle après quelques secondes en s'efforçant d'adopter une attitude détachée.

\- Tu auras une bonne excuse cette fois-ci, dit Lexa.

\- Je ne pense pas que « recevoir des excuses de ma meilleure amie parce qu'elle m'a embrassée » rentre dans la catégorie des motifs de retard tolérés, répondit Clarke.

 _Mais tu vas la fermer!_

Lexa laissa échapper un rire nerveux et glissa une main sur sa nuque.

\- Je ne pense pas non plus, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Clarke serra des dents, de peur de laisser échapper une nouvelle bêtise puis fit un signe du pouce indiquant l'amphi derrière elles.

\- Je – je vais y aller…

Lexa acquiesça doucement.

\- Okay.

\- Je te dis à ce soir?

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage à Lexa tandis qu'elle acquiesçait. Clarke tourna les talons et poussa un profond soupir.

Ce devait être la discussion la plus bizarre qu'elles aient eue depuis qu'elles se connaissaient et elle n'aimait pas du tout ça… Elle fit quelques pas en direction des doubles portes de l'amphi mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit Lexa l'appeler de nouveau.

\- Clarke? lança-t-elle.

L'interpellée se tourna pour lui faire de nouveau face et lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

\- On est okay hein? questionna Lexa.

Clarke pouvait voir l'incertitude et la vulnérabilité derrière sa question. Ce fut ce qui l'encouragea à esquisser un nouveau sourire et à acquiescer malgré le trou béant qui était en train de se développer au creux de son estomac.

\- On est okay, assura-t-elle.

Elle lui adressa un léger signe de la main puis fit de nouveau volte-face et accéléra un peu plus le pas, de peur que Lexa ne l'appelle de nouveau et que cette fois-ci, elle n'arrive plus à poursuivre sa comédie plus longtemps.

Lexa, elle, attendit qu'elle disparaisse dans le bâtiment avant de laisser ses épaules s'affaisser, perdant ainsi tous ses faux-semblants.

Elle savait que ce qu'elle venait de faire était nécessaire. Elle le savait depuis la veille. Depuis le moment où elle avait rompu le baiser avec Clarke.

Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que c'était facile.

Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle arrivait à faire face aux conséquences de ses actes. Qu'elle arrivait à ne pas avoir les mains moites dès lors qu'elle voyait Clarke. Qu'elle arrivait à contrôler son rythme cardiaque dès qu'elle était en sa présence.

Et surtout… Surtout, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle n'avait pas une envie presque douloureuse de l'embrasser dès que ses yeux se posaient sur elle.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'avait pas le droit!

Clarke était hors d'atteinte. Elle faisait partie des personnes intouchables… Donc elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'oublier leur baiser.

Elle continua de fixer pendant de longues secondes les portes de l'amphithéâtre derrière lesquelles Clarke avait disparu puis, lentement, attrapa son téléphone dans sa poche.

Oui il était temps qu'elle oublie une bonne fois pour toute son attirance pour Clarke, se dit-elle en parcourant le répertoire de son portable. Et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une solution.

La seule solution qui avait fonctionné pour elle lorsqu'elle avait 18 ans.

Elle devait _s'obliger_ à passer à autre chose…

Elle trouva donc le numéro de téléphone qu'elle cherchait puis, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, appuya sur le bouton « appeler ».

* * *

 _ **C ∞ L**_

* * *

\- J'ai passé un très bon moment…

Lexa leva les yeux vers Costia et lui adressa un léger sourire alors qu'elles continuaient de parcourir ensemble les rues de New-York.

\- Malgré l'idiot qui nous a servi de serveur? questionna-t-elle.

Ce qui fit rire Costia qui acquiesça.

\- Malgré l'idiot qui nous a servi de serveur, assura-t-elle.

Elles marchaient l'une à côté de l'autre tandis qu'elles venaient de quitter le restaurant où elles avaient diné. Malgré la proximité entre elles, Lexa garda ses mains bien ancrées dans les poches de son manteau. Elle savait que la norme voudrait qu'elle ait un geste de tendresse envers Costia, qu'elle lui prenne la main tandis qu'elle la raccompagnait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas…

Elle n'y arrivait pas…

\- Je t'avoue quand même que ton appel m'a quelque peu surprise, avoua Costia.

Sa remarque amena Lexa à sortir de ses pensées pour froncer légèrement des sourcils.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que, lorsque je t'ai donné mon numéro, tu donnais l'impression d'être mal-à-l'aise, répondit Costia. Je me suis dit que peut-être tu n'étais pas libre et que j'avais mal interprété les choses…

Lexa resta silencieuse quelques secondes, ne sachant pas réellement quoi répondre.

Comment Costia pouvait-elle penser qu'elle n'était pas libre alors qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de relation auparavant? Bon sang, il lui était même arrivé de fréquenter deux filles en même temps sans qu'aucune des deux ne s'en rendent compte!

\- Effectivement, tu as mal interprété les choses, déclara-t-elle finalement en lui adressant un sourire avenant. Je – il n'y a personne…

\- Et j'en suis heureuse, répondit Costia en esquissant un sourire à son tour.

Lexa se contenta d'acquiescer en déglutissant difficilement.

Parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire taire cette horrible voix dans sa tête qui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il s'agissait là d'un mensonge.

\- Surtout que, comme je l'ai dit, reprit Costia, j'ai passé un excellent moment…

\- Moi aussi, affirma Lexa.

Et elle réalisa que _cette_ réponse était sincère. Parce que, même si les rencards n'étaient pas son truc – même si elle savait pertinemment que les raisons qui se cachaient derrière _ce_ rencard en particulier étaient mauvaises – elle avait passé une très bonne soirée.

Elles avaient pris le temps de faire connaissance - chose que Lexa ne prenait jamais la peine de faire – et s'étaient trouvées énormément de points communs.

Costia était adorable. Elle était gentille, très jolie, intelligente et drôle. Elle ne manquait pas de conversations et était très intéressante.

Donc le diner qu'elles avaient partagé avait été plus qu'agréable.

Tellement agréable que lorsqu'il s'était terminé, Lexa n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de fuir, de se dépêcher de trouver une excuse pour s'en aller. Au contraire, elle avait même proposé à Costia de la raccompagner jusqu'à chez elle qui ne se trouvait pas loin du restaurant où elles étaient, pour pouvoir continuer à discuter avec elle. Sans autre arrière-pensées… Chose qui, là aussi, ne lui ressemblait pas…

La soirée avait tout pour être parfaite.

Sauf qu'elle ne l'était pas…

Parce que Clarke n'avait pas quitté une seule seconde son esprit…

\- On est arrivées, déclara Costia en s'arrêtant devant un immeuble dont Lexa comprit qu'il s'agissait de celui où elle vivait.

\- Très bien, répondit Lexa.

Costia se tourna de sorte à lui faire face et la fixa avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Merci pour cette soirée, dit-elle doucement.

Lexa lui répondit par un sourire similaire.

\- C'était avec plaisir…

Un bruit de voiture derrière elle la fit se tourner pour voir sa limousine arriver et se garer juste devant l'immeuble.

\- Mon carrosse est là, dit-elle en indiquant du pouce le véhicule.

\- Je vois ça, répondit Costia. Ton chauffeur est plus que synchro…

\- L'efficacité est un mot d'ordre chez les Woods, plaisanta Lexa.

Elles se fixèrent quelques secondes, Lexa ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Cependant, ce fut Costia qui agit la première.

\- Je sais que ta voiture est déjà là et qu'on a cours demain et qu'il commence à se faire tard… balbutia-t-elle timidement. Mais peut-être – hum – peut-être que ça te tenterait de monter pour prendre un dernier verre?

Cette question lui avait été posée tellement de fois que Lexa n'avait pas besoin de plus d'indices pour comprendre ce que Costia était réellement en train de lui proposer.

Et habituellement, elle n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de dire oui.

Habituellement, elle aurait même été celle qui aurait suggéré la proposition.

Mais ce soir-là, tandis qu'elle fixait les jolis yeux sombres de Costia, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à ceux azur de Clarke. À la sensation particulière et unique qu'ils déclenchaient chez elle à chaque fois qu'ils se posaient sur elle.

Ce soir-là, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle hésita…

Les yeux de Lexa passèrent du visage de Costia à celui de Ed' qui l'attendait devant la limousine et elle resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes, débattant intérieurement…

Soit elle choisissait de suivre Costia et tentait d'oublier Clarke dans les bras de cette merveilleuse femme. Après tout, si elle était complètement honnête avec elle-même, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle était là dans un premier temps…

Soit elle concluait la soirée et suivait Ed qui la ramènerait jusqu'à chez elle où elle retrouverait la personne qui n'avait pas quitté ses pensées une seule seconde de la soirée mais à qui, justement, elle ne devait plus penser.

Deux possibilités s'offraient à elle.

Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à en choisir une…

* * *

 **~~##~~**

* * *

 **AN:** _Alors, à votre avis, que va choisir Lexa?_


	13. Chapitre 12

_Bonsoir tout le monde!_

 _Oui, je sais, j'ai deux jours de retard et j'en suis vraiment désolée (vraiment vraiment!)! Je vous jure que je déteste ne pas tenir mes promesses! Mais bon, je suis là maintenant et je vous envoie ce chapitre 12!_

 _Comme toujours, un grand merci pour vos retours! Je crois que je n'en ai jamais eu autant que pour le chapitre précédent! Ce rencard entre Lexa & Costia vous a pas mal fait réagir, j'ai adoré! XD J'ai tellement adoré, que j'ai pris le temps de répondre aux reviews ce soir ^^_

 _Je vous laisse découvrir la suite et attend vos avis avec impatience!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _LSAfor_

 _PS: Un grand merci à **jenkus** pour sa correction!_

* * *

Chapitre 12:

 _Tu dois passer à autre chose…_ _Il faut que tu passes à autre chose!_

 _Oui mais, est-ce que j'en ai envie?_

 _Là n'est pas la question… Clarke est hors limites! Et quoi de mieux pour oublier quelqu'un que de se concentrer sur quelqu'un d'autre? Surtout que Costia a l'air d'être vraiment quelqu'un de bien…_

 _Justement, elle ne mérite pas ça…_

 _Clarke non plus!_

Ces mots résonnèrent fortement dans sa tête tandis que son regard continuait de passer de son rencard à son chauffeur.

Finalement, après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, elle reporta son attention sur Costia qui la fixait nerveusement et lui adressa un léger sourire tout en acquiesçant.

\- Ce sera volontiers, déclara-t-elle.

L'appréhension quitta immédiatement le visage de Costia qui afficha un sourire radieux avant de lui tendre la main.

Lexa prit une profonde inspiration puis, après avoir donné congé à Ed', elle attrapa délicatement la main que lui offrait Costia et la suivit jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Arrivée dans son appartement, Costia se décala pour laisser entrer Lexa. Elle referma la porte puis s'enfonça à l'intérieur de l'habitation, tout en retirant son manteau.

Lexa la suivit du regard silencieusement, un sentiment d'appréhension se développant au creux de son estomac.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire? questionna Costia par-dessus son épaule en s'avançant vers la cuisine. J'ai du vin, de la bière…

Lexa ne répondit pas. Elle retira son manteau à son tour qu'elle posa sur un des fauteuils du living-room. Puis, doucement, elle suivit les pas de Costia jusqu'à se poster juste derrière elle et glissa une main tout le long de son bras, la faisant ainsi légèrement sursauter.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment soif, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Costia se tourna de sorte à lui faire face et lui adressa un regard où la confusion et la luxure s'y mélangeaient parfaitement.

\- Lexa, peut-être que –

Lexa ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir et choisissant d'ignorer délibérément le nœud qui se serrait de plus en plus dans son estomac, elle combla le reste de la distance qui les séparait et emprisonna fougueusement ses lèvres.

Immédiatement, Costia succomba au baiser et l'attira un peu plus contre elle en glissant ses deux mains dans les cheveux de Lexa.

La température augmenta très rapidement tandis que le baiser se faisait de plus en plus ardent. Mais, à son grand désespoir, une seule pensée vint à l'esprit de Lexa à ce moment-là; c'était que les lèvres de Costia étaient certes très douces mais elles n'étaient pas celles de Clarke…

Ce baiser avait tout pour la mettre dans un état second – Costia savait définitivement ce qu'elle faisait – et pourtant, il était loin de la chambouler. En tout cas, pas comme celui qu'elle avait partagé avec Clarke…

Se maudissant de tous les noms, elle augmenta un peu plus la pression sur les lèvres de Costia jusqu'à ce que leurs langues se trouvent, espérant de tout cœur réussir à se perdre dans leur étreinte. Cette dernière étouffa un gémissement qui l'encouragea à poursuivre et à glisser ses deux mains à l'intérieur de son haut pour lui caresser le bas de son dos, s'ordonnant mentalement de se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne ressentait toujours rien…

Bon sang, elle n'avait pas eu de sexe depuis très longtemps – _trop_ longtemps pour elle – et elle avait une magnifique femme contre elle qui l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait, alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se vider suffisamment la tête pour en profiter?

L'image d'une Clarke rigolant aux éclats fit son apparition dans son esprit, répondant malgré elle à sa question.

Elle tenta de la chasser en se reconcentrant sur la femme pressée contre elle. Rompant leur baiser, elle posa une multitude de baisers le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à sa nuque. Costia sentait merveilleusement bon. Mais là aussi, elle ne put s'empêcher de noter la différence de parfum avec celui de Clarke.

Surtout lorsqu'elle sortait de la douche… Vêtue seulement de sa serviette de bain qui avait le don de la rendre folle à chaque fois.

\- Lexa… gémit Costia.

La nommée se figea momentanément lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom… Prénom qui, elle le réalisa pleinement, ne résonnait pas du tout de la même façon que lorsqu'il sortait de la bouche d'une autre personne…

Elle arrêta d'embrasser Costia et se recula légèrement de sorte à pouvoir se plonger dans ses yeux sombres.

Yeux très jolis mais qui ne lui faisaient rien. Yeux qui ne la bousculaient pas et n'avaient pas la capacité de lui faire ressentir une multitude de choses par le seul fait qu'ils soient posés sur elle.

Yeux qui n'étaient pas ceux de Clarke…

\- Et merde, grommela-t-elle énervée.

\- Lexa? prononça Costia d'un ton confus, réalisant son changement brutal de comportement. Ça va?

Réalisant que Costia venait de lui parler, Lexa sortit de sa léthargie et leva de nouveau les yeux vers elle.

\- Je – oui, répondit-elle lentement.

\- Tu – tu es sûre? insista Costia inquiète. Tu t'es figée tout d'un coup… Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?

Lexa hocha fébrilement la tête de gauche à droite avant de faire quelques pas en arrière et de rompre le moindre contact entre elles, évitant délibérément son regard.

\- Non ce n'est pas toi, assura-t-elle. C'est…

Ses mots restèrent en suspens, l'amenant à déglutir difficilement. Elle se sentait de plus en plus agitée, submergée par un sentiment de panique totale.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, déclara-t-elle en se reculant un peu plus.

Elle tourna les talons précipitamment et se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle avait laissé son manteau.

\- Lexa, prononça de nouveau Costia. Je t'en prie, on n'est pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit…

Son ton déconcerté amena Lexa à s'arrêter quelques secondes pour lui faire face une nouvelle fois. Elle vit qu'elle n'avait pas bougé de sa place dans la cuisine et qu'elle continuait de la regarder d'un air complètement perdue, ce qui la fit se maudire de tous les noms.

\- Ce – ce n'est pas toi, répéta Lexa en esquissant un sourire désabusé. Mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille…

Elle attrapa son manteau en même temps qu'elle disait ces mots et se dépêcha de l'enfiler avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit tout aussi urgemment.

\- Encore merci pour la soirée, déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers Costia. On se voit demain…

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse avant de sortir et de refermer la porte derrière elle. Elle envoya un message à Ed' pour lui dire de venir et s'avança d'un pas rapide jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle arriva à l'intérieur qu'elle s'autorisa à respirer. Elle se laissa aller contre la paroi et posa l'arrière de sa tête dessus tout en poussant un profond soupir.

Son cerveau était en ébullition et elle était frustrée, énervée et désemparée.

C'était définitif, elle avait un véritable problème! Elle avait eu une magnifique fille qui l'embrassait et avec qui elle était à deux doigts de conclure et elle l'avait recalée!

Lexa Woods n'avait jamais loupé une opportunité de sexe! Elle n'avait jamais refusé volontairement une partie de jambes en l'air avec une jolie fille!

Jamais!

Et pourtant elle venait de le faire… Tout ça parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir un stupide baiser de la tête!

Bon sang! Elle avait couché avec des filles et avait réussi à les oublier avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de terminer de se rhabiller! Mais il fallait croire que lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un simple baiser, elle n'y arrivait pas!

Elle arriva au bas de l'immeuble et vit qu'Ed' l'attendait déjà. Dès qu'il la repéra, il ouvrit immédiatement la porte de la limousine où elle s'enfonça sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Son humeur massacrante ne la quitta pas de toute la route jusqu'à chez elle…

* * *

Habituellement lorsqu'elle révisait, Clarke aimait le faire dans son studio d'art. Allongée à même le sol, elle n'avait qu'à regarder la magnifique vue qui s'offrait à elle pour trouver la force de se plonger dans ses multiples cours.

Ce soir-là cependant, elle avait choisi de réviser dans la cuisine, perchée sur le haut d'un tabouret du bar qui avait été envahi par ses dizaines de bouquins et dans une position des moins confortables. Mais, elle n'était pas prête de changer de place. Parce que, de là où elle était, elle avait une vue parfaite sur la porte d'entrée.

Et Lexa était dehors.

Et elle ne la fliquait pas du tout… Mais pas du tout… Elle était juste curieuse. Et intriguée.

Et puis, il était normal qu'elle veuille savoir quand sa colocataire rentrerait? Avec la société dans laquelle elles vivaient, il était légitime qu'elle s'inquiète, non?

Ça n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la sensation désagréable qui lui avait envahi le creux de l'estomac dès que Lexa lui avait dit de ne pas l'attendre car elle rentrerait sûrement tard. Sensation qui l'empêchait de se concentrer plus de dix secondes d'affilée sur ses cours sans se demander inlassablement avec qui elle passait la soirée…

Sauf qu'elle _ne cessait_ de se demander avec qui elle pouvait bien être. Parce que c'était lundi, que Lexa était dehors en pleine semaine et que Clarke, la connaissant et la côtoyant depuis de nombreuses années, savait très bien que ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose: elle était avec une fille…

Et elle avait beau se bercer d'autant d'illusions qu'elle le voulait, de se dire qu'elle était dans la cuisine à faire semblant de réviser seulement pour s'assurer que Lexa rentrerait bien saine et sauve, Clarke savait pertinemment que la seule raison qui l'amenait à se trouver là où elle était en cet instant précis était qu'elle n'aimait pas la savoir avec quelqu'un d'autre… Du tout…

Et elle aimait encore moins le fait qu'elle y accordait autant d'importance.

Donc elle se trouvait face à son livre d'Anatomie, à lire et relire la même page depuis presque deux heures, attendant anxieusement de voir à quelle heure sa meilleure amie allait rentrer (si elle rentrait…).

Et plus les minutes passaient, plus le nœud dans sa poitrine se serrait. Mais, aussi stupide et peu raisonnable que ça l'était, elle était bien décidé à attendre que Lexa franchisse cette satanée porte, même s'il fallait qu'elle reste perchée sur ce tabouret jusqu'à l'aube.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas nécessaire car, quelques minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit d'un mouvement brutal, l'amenant à sursauter et à manquer de peu de tomber de son siège. Elle vit Lexa rentrer à l'intérieur d'un geste las et refermer la porte d'un geste tout aussi délicat que lorsqu'elle l'avait ouverte.

\- Déjà rentrée? ne put-elle s'empêcher de questionner avec un grand sourire.

Mais elle était loin de s'en plaindre. Parce que si Lexa était là avec elle, ça voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas ailleurs, avec une autre personne, et cette pensée l'emplissait d'une joie immense.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, j'ai encore le droit de rentrer quand j'en ai envie, répondit Lexa d'une voix trainante sans se tourner vers elle.

Clarke perdit immédiatement son sourire face à sa réponse et sa colère évidente.

\- Lexa, ça va? questionna-t-elle, concernée.

Alors qu'elle retirait son manteau, Lexa laissa échapper un rire sans joie et se tourna enfin vers Clarke pour lui répondre.

\- À merveille, dit-elle sarcastiquement.

Son ton abrupt vexa légèrement Clarke qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour mériter un tel traitement. Elle sentit une colère l'envahir également tandis qu'elle se levait de son tabouret.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive?! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Rien, se contenta de répondre Lexa.

\- Vu ton comportement, on ne dirait pas! s'agaça un peu plus Clarke. Alors, au lieu d'agir comme une enfant de 5 ans, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, marmonna Lexa en esquissant un geste vers les escaliers.

Clarke poussa un soupir et sentit son agacement la quitter aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé lorsqu'elle vit l'abattement évident dans la posture de Lexa.

Elle détestait la savoir bouleversée…

\- Lexa… souffla-t-elle. Tu sais que tu peux me parler… Je suis là…

Sa réponse n'eut pour conséquence que d'accentuer la colère de Lexa qui se tourna brusquement vers elle.

\- Justement! s'emporta-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur sur elle. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à avoir affaire à toi ou à – à ta gentillesse! Ou ta gracieuseté! Ou tes mignonneries! Ça ne m'attire que des problèmes!

Clarke fut prise au dépourvu par ses paroles. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ne sut quoi dire… Elle voyait très bien que Lexa était très en colère et il fallait croire que plus Clarke lui parlait, plus elle s'énervait… Et, depuis leur baiser (auquel, bien-sûr, elle ne pensait jamais), elle faisait tout pour arrondir les angles entre elles…

\- Okaaaay, se contenta-t-elle donc de répondre en levant les mains en signe de retrait.

\- Bien, répondit Lexa en poussant une profonde expiration.

Elle se dirigea de nouveau vers les escaliers mais s'arrêta avant de grimper la première marche et se tourna de nouveau brusquement vers Clarke.

\- Et tant qu'on y est, déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte, tu me feras le plaisir de ne plus te doucher dans la salle de bain du living-room! Tu en as une dans ta chambre, donc utilise-la!

Clarke fronça des sourcils, en la regardant faire une nouvelle fois volte-face et grimper les marches des escaliers deux par deux. Elle sursauta légèrement et grimaça lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer ni de pourquoi Lexa était aussi en colère contre elle. Et ça l'agaçait plus que tout.

Mais cet agacement était dominé par un tout autre sentiment. Un sentiment de désir. D'envie. _D'excitation_ …

Parce qu'une chose était certaine, une Lexa énervée était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sexy!

* * *

 ** _C_** _ **~ L** _

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Lexa se retrouva à faire les cent pas devant l'amphithéâtre où se déroulaient les cours de droit du professeur Warren. Elle ne l'avait pas ce jour-là mais attendait tout de même depuis plus d'une dizaine de minutes que le cours qui était en train de s'y dérouler se termine…

Les doubles portes finirent par s'ouvrir, l'amenant ainsi à s'arrêter de marcher pour regarder de nombreux étudiants le quitter.

Plusieurs personnes la saluèrent en passant devant elle mais elle ne leur accorda pas vraiment d'importance, son attention focalisée sur la personne qu'elle attendait. Finalement, elle la vit sortir la dernière et se diriger droit devant elle sans prendre la peine de lui accorder un seul regard.

\- Costia, attends! lança-t-elle à l'adresse de la brune qui lui donnait dorénavant le dos.

L'interpellée tourna la tête dans sa direction avant de reporter son regard droit devant elle.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te parler Lexa, déclara-t-elle en continuant sa marche.

Lexa grimaça légèrement puis, après une fraction de seconde d'hésitation, s'avança d'un pas précipité pour la rattraper.

\- Costia s'il te plait, implora Lexa derrière elle. Je veux juste m'excuser pour hier soir…

Costia s'arrêta brusquement, Lexa manquant de peu de la heurter de plein fouet, puis se tourna vers elle en arborant une mine furieuse.

\- Tu peux te garder tes excuses! s'énerva-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur sur elle.

\- Costia je –

\- Non, la coupa Costia. Je conçois que j'y suis peut-être allée fort hier soir et que ça t'a effrayé mais je ne pense pas avoir mérité que tu agisses comme tu l'as fait!

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa Lexa sincèrement. Ce n'est pas –

Mais de nouveau, Costia ne la laissa pas terminer.

\- Tu sais, les gens parlent beaucoup de toi, dit-elle sèchement. Je ne voulais pas les croire, je me suis dit que je devais me faire ma propre opinion. Mais il faut croire qu'ils ont raison à ton sujet… Tu n'as aucune considération pour les autres…

Les paroles heurtèrent Lexa plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Parce qu'il fallait qu'elle s'excuse proprement. Il fallait que Costia accepte ses excuses…

La veille, ce n'était que lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée dans sa chambre qu'elle avait pris pleinement conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle avait traité Costia de façon minable et avait fait passer sa frustration sur Clarke.

Elle avait très mal agit avec une fille superbe puis s'en était prise à sa meilleure amie… Tout ça parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se contrôler…

Donc elle s'était endormie avec la ferme volonté de se rattraper. Et la première des choses qu'il lui fallait faire, c'était d'agir comme une personne mature et présenter de plates excuses…

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ressentait ce besoin de s'excuser auprès de Costia. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait – volontairement ou non – du mal à une fille avec qui elle était sortie et, sincèrement, elle n'en avait jamais éprouvé de réels scrupules par le passé.

Mais Costia était adorable. Elle était gentille et ne méritait pas d'être traitée comme elle l'avait été.

C'était Lexa qui l'avait poursuivie – pour de mauvaises raisons certes – mais elle était celle qui lui avait couru après et qui l'avait embrassée la première. Puis elle l'avait rejetée et sans lui donner aucune explication.

Et, même si elle n'était pas des plus attentionnées avec ses conquêtes, Lexa ne leur avait jamais fait espérer quoi que ce soit. Elle ne s'était jamais jouée d'elles pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle avait toujours été honnête et respectueuse.

Excepté la veille…

\- Je sais que j'ai très mal agi et que je n'aurais jamais dû partir comme je l'ai fait, déclara-t-elle d'un ton grave. Et j'en suis vraiment désolée… Mais je t'assure que ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec toi…

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? questionna Costia, excédée. Une minute, tu me donnes l'impression de ne vouloir être nulle part ailleurs et celle d'après, tu me fuis comme si j'avais la peste…

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa pour la énième fois Lexa. Je – je ne me sentais pas très bien…

Costia laissa échapper un reniflement dédaigneux, indiquant clairement qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle lui racontait.

Elle croisa les bras devant sa poitrine et la lorgna d'un regard plein de défis.

\- Je t'en prie Lexa, si tu veux me faire croire que tes excuses sont sincères, aie au moins la diligence d'être honnête…

Lexa la fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de pousser un soupir et de laisser ses épaules s'affaisser d'un geste défaitiste.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Costia, répondit-elle honnêtement. Ce que je peux te garantir, c'est que ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec toi… Tu es quelqu'un de super… C'est juste que… c'est le bordel dans ma tête en ce moment et – et hier soir, je pensais pouvoir le gérer mais je n'ai pas réussi…

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Costia qui dévisagea Lexa, cherchant à déterminer si ce qu'elle disait était vrai ou non. Finalement, après de longues secondes, elle pencha la tête sur le côté et esquissa un mince sourire.

\- Il y a réellement quelqu'un d'autre, comprit-elle. N'est-ce pas?

Le premier réflexe de Lexa fut d'ouvrir la bouche pour nier véhément. Mais aucun son ne sortit et elle se retrouva à soupirer fortement avant de glisser une main fébrile dans ses cheveux.

\- C'est – c'est… compliqué… prononça-t-elle finalement.

\- Ne l'est-ce pas tout le temps? philosopha Costia avec un sourire désabusé.

Lexa se contenta de hocher positivement la tête, pas prête à parler de Clarke et des sentiments plus que confus qu'elle arrivait à provoquer chez elle. Et encore moins avec la fille qui avait eu sa langue dans sa bouche pas plus tard que la veille.

En pensant à Clarke, ses yeux furent immédiatement attirés par une chevelure dorée familière qu'elle pouvait reconnaitre entre mille et qui se trouvait à une centaine de mètres derrière Costia. Lexa sentit son cœur s'accélérer tandis qu'elle continuait de regarder Clarke dans la foule d'étudiants qui s'affairaient sur le campus. Ils pouvaient être des centaines, des milliers qu'elle était sûre que ses yeux ne verrait toujours que Clarke.

Elle avait peur que si elle détourne le regard, ne serait-ce qu'une fraction seconde, elle la perdrait de vue et perdrait ses chances de lui parler avant le soir.

Ce qui en soit n'était pas vraiment dramatique, mais elle ressentait un réel besoin de la voir maintenant… Elle s'était réveillée le matin même avec la ferme volonté de lui parler, de s'excuser, de s'expliquer, avant qu'elles n'aillent en cours. Mais lorsqu'elle était descendue de sa chambre, elle avait trouvé le loft vide. Clarke était déjà partie.

Et maintenant, elle était là, non loin d'elle. Et il fallait qu'elle lui parle…

Cependant, son inquiétude irrationnelle de la voir disparaître fut de courte durée car, l'instant d'après, Clarke s'arrêta devant un banc et s'y installa, avant de sortir un cahier de son sac. Lexa n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de son cahier de dessin… Elle savait que, même s'il faisait un froid de canard, dès lors qu'il y avait un rayon de soleil, Clarke adorait dessiner à l'extérieur.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là, lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'elle n'avait plus de chance de la perdre de vue, qu'elle reporta son attention sur Costia qui avait clairement remarqué son changement de comportement.

\- Je dois y aller, murmura-t-elle à son adresse.

\- D'accord, répondit simplement Costia.

Lexa se mordit la lèvre, hésitant quelques secondes, avant de lui demander:

\- Tu me pardonnes?

Costia mit quelques secondes à répondre, semblant réfléchir. Finalement, elle acquiesça lentement.

\- Oui, assura-t-elle. Pas de bile…

Lexa soupira de soulagement et lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Elle tenta un nouveau regard vers Clarke et fut soulagée de voir qu'elle n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle fit quelques pas mécaniques dans sa direction avant de s'arrêter de nouveau pour se tourner vers Costia.

\- Je sais que c'est peut-être un peu tôt et qu'il y a des chances que tu veuilles encore m'arracher la tête, lui dit-elle d'un ton timide. Mais peut-être qu'on… pourrait devenir… amies?

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage de Costia qui acquiesça de nouveau.

\- Peut-être, répondit-elle d'un ton légèrement taquin. On verra quand j'aurais réussi à dépasser ce fameux stade où j'ai envie de t'arracher la tête…

\- Cool! s'extasia Lexa avec un grand sourire. Tu verras, tu ne le regretteras pas!

Elle lui adressa un dernier signe de la main, avant de faire volte-face et de se diriger vers le banc où se trouvait sa meilleure amie.

Cependant, elle s'arrêta avant de l'atteindre, juste devant l'entrée d'un petit café d'où sortait à ce moment-là un jeune homme qui tenait fermement un gobelet entre ses mains.

\- Excuse-moi, héla-t-elle à son adresse.

Le garçon regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que Lexa s'adressait bien à lui avant de porter son attention vers elle et de lui adresser un regard interrogateur.

\- Oui?

\- Tu viens de l'acheter ce café? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui tout juste, répondit-il.

\- Il est à quoi?

\- C'est un Mocha, pourquoi?

Lexa esquissa un sourire, satisfaite par sa réponse.

\- Tu as bu dedans?

Il fronça des sourcils devant sa question plus que bizarre mais hocha tout de même la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Non pas encore.

\- Sûr? insista Lexa. Tes lèvres n'ont pas touché un seul centimètre de ce gobelet?

\- Certain, répondit-il. Je viens de l'acheter…

\- Parfait, dit-elle avec un plus grand sourire.

Il la lorgna de nouveau d'un regard confus.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça? C'est encore un de ces sondages débiles du cours de journalisme?

Lexa ignora sa question et lui attrapa le gobelet des mains.

\- Hey! s'indigna-t-il.

Elle fouilla dans la poche arrière de son jean, en sortit un billet de 20 dollars et le lui fourra dans les mains.

\- Ce devrait être largement suffisant pour que t'ailles t'en prendre un autre…

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse de sa part et reprit son chemin en direction du banc où se trouvait Clarke.

Son cœur se remit à battre très rapidement et, au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait d'elle, elle avait l'impression que ses mains se faisaient de plus en plus moites.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle avait la ferme intention d'ignorer ces symptômes complètement débiles. Cette fois-ci, elle allait faire les choses correctement.

\- Bonjour coloc', déclara-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Clarke releva la tête vers elle et la fixa précautionneusement.

\- Bonjour…

\- J'ai un café tout particulier pour toi, lui dit Lexa en lui tendant le gobelet qu'elle avait dans les mains.

Clarke le zieuta curieusement puis posa son cahier à côté d'elle pour le saisir.

\- Merci mais je peux savoir ce qu'il a de si particulier ce café?

\- C'est un Mocha, répondit Lexa. Accompagné de sincères remords et d'honnêtes excuses pour mon comportement complètement débile d'hier soir...

Clarke la dévisagea quelques secondes alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour lui adresser son plus beau sourire penaud.

\- Wow, deux excuses en deux jours Woods, je me sens honorée! se moqua-t-elle légèrement.

\- Clarke, prononça Lexa d'un ton presque implorant en perdant immédiatement son sourire.

Clarke l'ignora et reporta son attention sur le gobelet dorénavant dans ses mains qu'elle fit mine d'examiner avec une attention toute particulière.

\- Non sérieusement, tu es en train de me dire que ce café – que, soi-disant passant, je t'ai vu piqué à ce pauvre garçon – est censé excuser le fait que je m'en sois pris plein la gueule hier soir par une de mes meilleures amies et ce, sans aucune raison?

Lexa pouvait facilement déceler l'amertume dans le ton de Clarke, ce qui la conforta dans son impression qu'elle continuait de tout faire de travers.

Après la débâcle qu'avait été la veille, qui soit dit en passant devait sûrement représenter la pire soirée de sa vie, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle se devait d'arranger les choses et de retrouver un semblant de vie normale.

Parce que depuis quelques semaines, elle ne la reconnaissait plus…

Elle ne _se_ reconnaissait plus…

\- Okay, soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Clarke sur le banc.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et pivota légèrement de sorte à pouvoir regarder Clarke en face. Cette dernière s'était également tournée dans sa direction et la lorgnait d'un regard curieux, attendant visiblement de voir ce qu'elle allait lui donner comme excuse.

\- Tout d'abord, il faut que tu sache que je n'ai pas volé ce café, je l'ai payé, informa Lexa des plus sérieusement.

Ce qui amusa légèrement Clarke qui esquissa un léger sourire malgré sa volonté de garder un semblant de sérieux.

\- Et ensuite, poursuivit Lexa, je suis vraiment mais vraiment désolée d'avoir agi comme je l'ai fait hier… J'étais en colère et je me suis défoulée sur toi et – et c'était complètement injuste de ma part…

Elle vit Clarke froncer des sourcils avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

\- Tu vas enfin me dire ce qui t'est arrivé? demanda-t-elle véhément. Parce que ce n'est pas vraiment des excuses que je veux Lex, mais des explications!

 _TOI!_ voulut s'écrier Lexa. _C'est toi qui m'arrive! Tu es partout. Tout le temps. Constamment! Tu envahis chaque parcelle de mon être… Et – et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour te sortir de ma tête…_

C'était exactement les pensées qui lui vinrent à l'esprit pour répondre à sa question.

\- Tu m'en veux vraiment parce que j'utilise la salle de bains du living-room? questionna Clarke. Parce que si c'est réellement ça, tu aurais dû me le dire dès le début et j'aurais arrêté…

Lexa sentit ses joues la chauffer d'embrassement face à la question. Elle avait oublié cette partie de la dispute…

Bon sang, elle avait vraiment perdu la tête…

\- Non Clarke, ce n'est pas ça… Je – c'était idiot. Tu peux l'utiliser tant que tu veux…

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?! s'impatienta Clarke. Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé?

Lexa demeura silencieuse et déglutit difficilement en détournant les yeux de Clarke.

Cette dernière remarqua le malaise évident qui venait de la saisir et comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Sauf qu'au lieu de laisser couler, elle décida d'arrêter de tourner autour du pot.

Il était temps qu'elle range les pincettes qu'elle utilisait avec Lexa depuis deux jours…

\- C'est à cause du – du baiser? demanda-t-elle doucement. Parce que je pensais que c'était oublié? Et si ce n'est pas le cas…

Clarke laissa sa phrase en suspens, n'ayant aucune idée de comment la terminer.

Lexa releva brusquement la tête vers elle et vit l'inquiétude se dessiner sur son visage. Et c'était exactement la raison qui la poussait à refouler ce qu'elle ressentait et à mentir. Mentir à Clarke. Mentir à tout le monde.

Mentir à elle-même…

\- Non Clarke, souffla-t-elle. Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas ça…

La personne qui avait dit qu'il était plus facile de mentir que de dire la vérité devait être un véritable crétin. Parce que Lexa avait l'impression que les mots qu'elle était en train de prononcer étaient surement les plus difficiles qu'elle avait dû sortir de sa bouche.

\- C'était une erreur et c'est oublié, confirma-t-elle. Hier c'est juste que… je venais de passer une très mauvaise soirée et tu étais là… Et j'ai été des plus injustes…

Un silence suivit sa déclaration pendant lequel Clarke, le regard vague fixé droit devant elle, semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Finalement, après quelques secondes, elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers Lexa et lui adressa un léger sourire.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, assura-t-elle doucement. Ni pour ça… ni pour – pour le… le… baiser…

Un léger silence suivit le dernier mot, pendant lequel le cœur de Lexa sembla manquer plusieurs battements. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'entendrait plus jamais ce mot de la même manière après le leur…

\- J'ai juste peur que ça nous éloigne... termina doucement Clarke.

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de noter la vulnérabilité qui se dessinait sur son visage. Et elle détestait ça…

Lentement, elle posa une main sur celles de Clarke que cette dernière triturait nerveusement et, s'efforçant d'ignorer la multitude de sensations que le contact évoquait chez elle, elle lui fit arrêter son mouvement et les serra d'un geste rassurant.

Clarke fut surprise par le contact. Ses yeux se baissèrent vers leurs mains, comme s'ils voulaient s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas en train de s'imaginer la sensation, puis remontèrent lentement jusqu'à se plonger dans ceux de Lexa.

\- Je sais que je ne le dis pas souvent Clarke, déclara cette dernière, mais tu es une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie… Notre _amitié_ est une des choses les plus importantes de ma vie…

\- Ça l'est pour moi aussi, affirma Clarke.

\- Bon à savoir, plaisanta Lexa en esquissant un sourire.

Cependant, elle retrouva rapidement son sérieux lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

\- J'ai déconné, dit-elle. J'ai laissé parler une envie ponctuelle et je t'ai embrassée. On est d'accord pour dire que c'était une erreur de ma part… Et, Clarke, je t'assure que je ne prendrais jamais le risque de te perdre pour une erreur…

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de dire ce mot. _Erreur_. Parce que plus elle le prononçait, plus elle avait l'impression qu'il sonnait faux. Et c'était exactement ce qu'elle cherchait à éviter.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, réprimanda Clarke. Tu ne me perdras jamais…

Elle lui fit une légère boutade de l'épaule et lui adressa un léger sourire taquin.

\- Fais-toi une idée Woods, t'es coincée avec moi…

Lexa esquissa un sourire à son tour.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou en pleurer, taquina-t-elle à son tour.

Elle réalisa qu'elle avait toujours sa main sur celles de Clarke quand cette dernière retira les siennes provoquant un sentiment de vide immédiat. Cependant, sa déception ne dura pas longtemps car elle comprit rapidement que si Clarke avait rompu le contact, c'était pour se tourner complètement vers elle.

\- Viens là, intima Clarke en ouvrant ses bras.

Lexa ravala difficilement sa salive face à l'invitation mais n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de se pencher vers elle et d'accepter l'étreinte. Elle se tendit légèrement lorsque les bras de Clarke s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque mais finit par se détendre et enlacer sa taille. Elle enfouit ensuite son visage dans ces cheveux blonds qu'elle adorait tant et ferma les yeux.

Sa poitrine et ses entrailles se serrèrent immédiatement et son cœur s'emballa de nouveau. Et elle ressentit immédiatement la douleur du manque. La douleur d'un désir qui la consumait mais auquel elle ne pouvait céder…

Mais elle savait qu'elle était prête à le supporter. Elle savait qu'elle était prête à s'habituer à cette sensation désagréable.

Après tout, elle était beaucoup moins déplaisante que celle qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle s'imaginait perdre l'amitié de Clarke.

* * *

 ** _~~##~~_**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Moony-Chach:** Ton scénario était pas mal du tout, mais malheureusement (ou heureusement, tout dépend si on veut du Lostia ou pas ^^) je ne vais pas suivre ce chemin, comme tu as pu le constater avec ce chapitre. Merci en tout cas pour tes théories, j'ai adoré les lire! (et peut-être que certains points s'avèreront juste...)

 **Edas44:** Ah oui, elles sont vraiment fortes pour vivre dans le déni. Et elles sont trop bornées l'une et l'autre pour que ça s'arrange facilement! J'espère que cette fin de chapitre sans réel suspens me rattrapera pour la frustration des deux autres =)

 **BOOX21:** Je suis désolée de t'avoir mise dans ces états-là mdrr. Mais il faut bien un peu drama non? Sinon ce serait trop simple et donc trop ennuyant!

 **Zilly louane:** Moi cruelle? Noooon! 'Fin j'essaye de ne pas trop l'être. Je suis très contente que la fic te plaise en tout cas. J'espère que ça continuera longtemps! (jusqu'à la fin de préférence =D)

 **serpentardecoeur:** J'espère que ton écran a survécu à ce chapitre? Parce que, comme tu l'a vu, elle la choisit mais n'est pas partie jusqu'au bout. C'est le plus important, non? ^^

 **MaraCapucin:** Je t'avoue que ma volonté première c'était un peu de vous mettre le doute sur son choix ;)

 **Esys:** Wow tu es partie loin! Pas de quoi t'inquiéter, il n'y a pas de relation Lexa/Costia (pour l'instant... XD). Pour Raven et Octavia, oui ça risque d'être intéressant quand elles vont le découvrir ^^

 **Mat Dennings:** Le souci c'est que la 2de elles l'ont passés, elles ont même passé la 3ème, mais elles calent très vite et reviennent au point mort XD

 **gust:** ce que je peux promettre c'est de ne pas vous faire trop languir ^^. Une Clarke jalouse? J'aime aussi!

 **DrWeaver:** Ce qui est cool c'est qu'il y avait au moins une de tes suppositions qui étaient la bonne lol. Et oui à force de se voiler la face, elles risquent de tomber de haut quand ça leur reviendra en plein figure. Mais c'est ça qui est bon! (sadique moi? nooooon!)

 **Aoquesth:** Le "pour l'instant" n'a pas duré longtemps =)

 **Elooo:** Toi je sens que toute la première partie de ce chapitre, tu m'as maudite de tous les noms XD.

 **Lkim:** La fin était volontaire, je voulais vous faire "péter la tête" XD

 **Lilou:** C'est vrai que la fin lorsque Lexa s'en va après le baiser, présageait déjà l'issue du "on oublie ce qu'il s'est passé". Je suis ravie de voir que mes choix te plaisent et que tu trouve que j'arrive à retranscrire leurs sentiments malgré leur déni complet. C'est exactement ce que je voulais!

 **Chloe:** Elle a le droit de faire des erreurs notre petite Lexa. Le principal c'est qu'elle se rattrape non?

 **OoO-RED-OoO:** Bravo ta supposition était la bonne! 'Fin pour ce qui est du choix de Lexa. Pour ce qui est de la relation Lexa/Costia, ce que je peux dire c'est qu'elle n'est pas terminée ^^

 **surf'up:** De toute façon, il faut se dire que cette histoire c'est du Slow Burn... Donc oui, ça aurait été trop précipité si elles s'étaient tombées dans les bras directement après leur baiser... Elles sont amies depuis des années, dépasser ce stade reste quand même compliqué ^^.

 **Artemis972:** Mais ne soit pas aussi pessimiste! Il faut que tu ai un peu foi en moi lol.

 **Clexa9223:** Elle a fini par rejoindre Clarke mais ça ne s'est peut-être pas passé aussi bien que tu le voulais =D

 **Em:** Alors là, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me rend heureuse avec ta review. Je fais tout mon possible pour respecter le caractère des personnages qu'on adore. Et me dire que j'y arrive, c'est juste le meilleur compliment que tu pouvais me faire. Et j'espère que ça continuera!

 **julieta64:** Alors qu'as-tu pensé de son choix? C'était le bon? ^^. Ca aurait été tellement plus simple qu'elle lui avoue réellement ce qu'elle ressent. Mais Lexa est bornée. En réalité elles sont bornées toutes les deux. Donc ça risque d'être plus compliqué...

 **fr-fan-brittana:** La fic est une fic Clexa donc oui, c'est certain qu'elles vont finir ensemble! Ca risque juste de prendre un peu de temps!

 **Chatonpower:** C'est vrai que si Raven et Octavia s'en mêlaient ce serait plus simple... Ou pas! De toute façon, elles finiront bien par l'apprendre à un moment donné ou un autre, et les choses risque d'être assez intéressante quand ça arrivera (surtout avec Raven ^^)

 **Blake:** Oui, elles sont toutes les deux complètement pommées et on se dit que si elles prenaient la peine de se dire les choses, elles n'en pâtiraient pas autant. Mais c'est pas si simple! Pour le choix de Lexa... J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu qu'elle soit quand même monté.

 **Juuuuuulie:** Tu es dûre avec Costia, la pauvre! XD. Mais je te comprends, pas touche au Clexa!

 **funio10:** Tu me connais... j'adore le drama! XD

 **Dess Id:** Merci, contente que ça te plaise! En espérant que ça continue!

 **Clexalove:** Merci! Et si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai bien l'intention de finir cette fic! Je met vraiment un point d'honneur lorsque j'en commence une, à aller jusqu'au bout de l'histoire parce que je sais très bien que c'est vraiment frustrant de voir des fics abandonnées. Donc il faudrait vraiment qu'il y ait des circonstances exceptionnelles pour que je n'aille pas au bout (genre tsunami, amnésie, etc... XD)

 **Leashy loo:** J'ai eu le plaisir de lire tes avis au fur et à mesure que tu découvrais l'histoire et c'était juste excellent! Merci d'avoir pris la peine de laisser un commentaire à chacune de tes lectures, c'était cool de ta part! Et tu vois, tu n'auras pas attendu longtemps avant d'avoir la suite XD


	14. Chapitre 13

_Bonsoir la Clexakru!_

 _Vous avez vu, aujourd'hui je suis dans les temps, je poste le dimanche XD._

 _Vos retours sont toujours aussi excellents à lire! Vous trouverez les réponses en fin de chapitre (comme d'habitude!). J'ai adoré parce que le mot qui revenait dans pratiquement toutes les reviews c'était "frustrant", c'était très marrant à lire ^^.  
Juste une petite chose, pour les "Guest" qui me laisse des reviews, vous êtes vraiment adorables. Le souci c'est que, malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous répondre donc si vous pouviez poster avec un petit pseudo pour que je puisse vous différencier dans mes réponses, ce serait cool!_

 _Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture et attend vos avis avec impatience!_

 _Bonne soirée à vous!_

 _LSAfor'_

 _PS: As usual, un grand merci à **jenkus** pour son superbe travail de correction!_

 _PS: N'oubliez pas d'aller voter pour le Clexa dans la catégorie "Best Couple" du concours E!Online! Ça se termine demain et malheureusement on est légèrement à la ramasse et c'est la catégorie la plus importante pour nous! (si vous voulez le lien direct, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP)_

* * *

Chapitre 13:

\- Woods, ramène tes fesses! lança Raven. C'est à ton tour!

Clarke, assise entre elle et Octavia, grimaça légèrement en l'entendant crier dans son oreille. Elles étaient sur l'immense canapé du living-room de leur loft à elle et Lexa en compagnie de Bellamy, Lincoln et Anya pour une soirée jeux vidéo.

C'était une petite tradition qu'ils avaient mise en place lors de leur arrivée à New-York et qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'avoir depuis une éternité. Leurs soirées jeux vidéo consistaient la plupart du temps à commander une multitude de pizzas, boire plusieurs packs de bières et se défier tour à tour à Mario-Kart dans un tournoi qui finissait souvent en bouderies et en accusation de tricheries. Habituellement, elles se déroulaient chez Octavia. Mais maintenant que Clarke vivait avec elle, Lexa avait proposé, en ce premier vendredi soir qu'ils avaient tous de libre, qu'ils organisent leur soirée chez elles.

Soirée qui était déjà bien entamée.

Les cartons de pizza qui jonchaient la table basse étaient vides. Leurs boissons étaient pour la majorité terminées et ils arrivaient à la fin de leur tournoi.

Bellamy venait de battre Lincoln – qu'il avait pris grand plaisir à narguer – et attendait Lexa, qui était la dernière personne qu'il n'avait pas encore battue, pour disputer la «finale». Cette dernière, qui avait reçu un appel important, s'était isolée dans la cuisine et parlait au téléphone depuis près d'une quinzaine de minutes.

\- J'arrive! lança Lexa en posant une main sur le combiné de sorte que son interlocuteur ne l'entende pas.

Clarke la regarda lancer un dernier regard dans leur direction avant de reprendre sa discussion et ses cent pas autour du bar. Elle était concentrée dans sa conversation qui semblait des plus intenses, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle était en train de parler avec quelqu'un de la compagnie. Clarke l'observa donc marcher, dessinant de ses yeux chaque partie de son corps.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur fameux baiser et les deux discussions qui en avaient suivi. Et en apparence, les choses étaient redevenues comme avant.

Elles avaient retrouvé leur facilité à discuter et à rigoler. Elles se charriaient de nouveau et continuaient de se chercher comme elles avaient l'habitude de le faire par le passé. Comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Comme si le baiser n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait que des apparences…

Parce que Clarke avait l'impression que plus les jours passaient, plus leur relation redevenait normale et plus elle développait une obsession physique pour Lexa. Pour sa bouche, sa nuque, ses yeux, ses fesses.

Même ses oreilles!

Elle fantasmait de les caresser, de les mordiller et d'y chuchoter pleins de choses pendant qu'elle l'embrasserait. Elle fantasmait sur leur sensation sous ses doigts, sous ses lèvres, sa langue…

Bon sang, elle n'avait jamais regardé Lexa de cette façon, même lorsqu'elles avaient été au lycée et qu'elle avait eu un faible pour elle! Là, elle développait une véritable obsession pour sa colocataire et ça avait le don de la mettre dans des états impossibles…

Elle avait toujours trouvé Lexa belle et attirante. Mais ça n'avait toujours été que des constatations contrôlées qu'elle avait toujours réussi à faire passer pour de simples observations totalement objectives.

Sauf que le baiser qu'elles avaient partagé semblait avoir libérer une bête affamée en Clarke dont elle n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir exister.

Mais cette bête était bien là. Une bête avide de Lexa. Qui la désirait ardemment. Et elle avait beau essayer de la résonner, lui dire que Lexa était son amie, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de penser à elle de cette façon-là, elle ne semblait pas vouloir lui obéir.

Donc elle se retrouvait à se rejouer inlassablement leur baiser dans sa tête, fantasmant à plus.

Elle se demandait ce que ça pouvait être de la déshabiller, de caresser son corps nu, d'en embrasser chaque parcelle.

Elle s'imaginait la faire gémir. L' _entendre_ gémir son prénom pendant qu'elle lui ferait l'amour…

Elle s'imaginait avoir les mains, le corps de Lexa sur elle, pendant qu' _elle,_ elle gémirait son prénom…

Et Clarke savait pertinemment qu'elle méritait d'être damnée pour ses pensées loin d'être innocentes et qui allaient à l'encontre de toutes les règles, tous les principes de l'amitié.

Mais c'était de la faute à Lexa si elle en était là!

C'était Lexa qui l'avait embrassée! Lexa qui lui avait fait vivre le baiser de sa vie! Pour lui dire ensuite qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur et qu'elles devaient oublier!

Bon d'accord, Clarke réalisait que c'était légèrement hypocrite de sa part vu qu'elle avait été la première des deux à dire que ce baiser ne devait jamais se reproduire. Et elle savait inéluctablement qu'elle avait eu raison. Elles ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de bousiller une amitié aussi rare et précieuse que la leur pour une attraction physique et éphémère…

Mais malheureusement, cette attraction censée être éphémère ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter! Au contraire, elle ne faisait que s'accentuer au fil des jours, la transformant petit à petit en une bombe d'excitation qui était prête à exploser d'une minute à l'autre…

 _Il faut vraiment que je me trouve quelqu'un avec qui m'envoyer en l'air…_ se dit-elle en resserrant inconsciemment ses jambes.

Après tout, depuis la fin de l'été, depuis sa rupture avec Finn, elle n'avait eu aucune relation sexuelle. Et il était évident que c'était cette longue abstinence inhabituelle qui l'avait amenée à focaliser toute sa frustration sexuelle sur Lexa. Lexa qui avait très présente pour elle. Et qui était canon et sexy et –

Oui ça ne pouvait être que ça. Ça ne _devait_ être que ça... Une simple frustration qui s'était transformée en obsession et qui disparaitrait dès lors qu'elle retrouverait les joies du sexe. Il lui suffisait donc de trouver quelqu'un avec qui elle prendrait son pied et, peut-être, qu'elle réussirait à regarder Lexa parler, rigoler, _respirer_ , sans devoir se retenir de la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche et lui faire son affaire…

Son attention se refocalisa sur son présent dès qu'elle vit l'objet de ses pensées terminer enfin sa conversation téléphonique.

Lexa poussa un profond soupir en raccrochant puis secoua la tête et se dirigea vers le living-room où ses amis l'attendaient.

\- Désolée c'était important, s'excusa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé?

Clarke réalisa que Lexa la fixait elle spécifiquement, attendant une réponse. Mais elle était tout simplement incapable de lui en apporter une. Car, au lieu de suivre ce qu'il avait pu se passer sur l'énorme écran de télévision, elle avait passé les dernières minutes à la reluquer et à se jouer des scénarios plein de sensualité les mettant en scène toutes les deux.

Heureusement pour elle, Raven décida de répondre à sa place.

\- Bel vient de battre Linc, informa-t-elle, ce qui fait qu'il ne reste que vous deux en course.

Lexa acquiesça doucement avant de porter son attention sur Octavia, assise à côté de Clarke sur le canapé, et de froncer des sourcils.

\- C'est ma place, déclara-t-elle en la pointant du doigt.

\- C' _était_ ta place, corrigea O' avec un grand sourire. Tu n'avais qu'à ignorer ton appel hyper important…

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse? s'indigna Lexa. Je me suis absentée deux minutes…

\- Quel est le dicton déjà? questionna Octavia en posant un doigt sur son menton en signe de réflexion. Ah oui! Qui part à la chasse, perd sa place…

Lexa fronça un peu plus des sourcils, indiquant clairement qu'elle ne trouvait pas du tout la situation drôle, ce que Clarke, elle, trouva super attendrissant. Elle se maudit pour cette pensée et détourna les yeux de Lexa au moment où cette dernière répondit à Octavia.

\- O' lève-toi… intima-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

\- Nope, répondit O' en hochant négativement la tête.

\- Bon vous allez arrêter de faire les enfants, s'impatienta Anya. Lexa, trouve-toi une autre place!

\- Oui, que je puisse te mettre la pâtée, ajouta Bellamy avec un sourire goguenard.

Lexa tourna le regard vers lui et renifla dédaigneusement.

\- Tu rêves Blake, déclara-t-elle à son adresse avant de reporter ton attention sur O'. Il n'y a plus de place, où veux-tu que je m'assois pour jouer?!

Octavia lui adressa un grand sourire, pas du tout inquiétée par son regard faussement meurtrier. Puis elle tapota l'endroit du canapé entre ses jambes, l'invitant implicitement à s'asseoir par terre devant elle.

\- Bien, concéda Lexa en faisant une moue boudeuse.

Il était évident qu'Octavia n'allait pas laisser tomber et son envie de battre Bellamy à la console était plus forte que son entêtement à récupérer sa place.

Elle décala donc la table basse, passa devant Raven et Clarke et s'installa au sol, entre les jambes d'O'.

\- Je te préviens si tu sabotes mon jeu pour aider ton frangin, je t'arrache les yeux, menaça-t-elle avant d'attraper la manette que Lincoln lui tendait.

Sa remarque n'eut pour conséquence que de faire rire tout le monde et plus particulièrement O' qui lui mit un léger coup de genoux taquin.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, assura-t-elle, je préfère encore te voir gagner.

\- Hey! s'indigna Bellamy.

\- Entre deux mauvais joueurs, je choisis toujours le moins pire, se moqua O.

\- Merci, remercia sarcastiquement Lexa. Ton soutien me va droit au cœur…

Elle attrapa une bière qu'elle ouvrit pour prendre une gorgée, avant de la poser à côté d'elle et d'attraper de nouveau la manette de ses deux mains.

\- Démarre donc la partie Blake, déclara-t-elle à l'adresse de Bellamy. Que je te montre qui est la véritable boss à Mario Kart…

Sa remarque lui valut un nouveau coup de genou de la part d'Octavia.

\- Ne joue pas les arrogantes, titilla-t-elle.

Lexa bascula sa tête en arrière de sorte à pouvoir la regarder et lui tira la langue avant de se repositionner face à la télévision.

Tout le monde esquissa un sourire amusé face à l'échange. Tout le monde hormis Clarke.

Un sentiment désagréable la gagna tandis qu'elle regardait l'échange complice devant elle. Elle essaya de l'ignorer, parce qu'elle savait que c'était complètement stupide. Octavia était aussi la meilleure amie de Lexa, celle qu'elle avait depuis le plus longtemps. Il était donc tout à fait normal qu'elles aient aussi leur moment à elles.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement jalouse. Parce qu'habituellement, elle savait que Lexa n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de venir s'asseoir entre ses genoux à elle, même si Octavia le lui aurait proposé. Et habituellement, ses taquineries lui seraient destinées à elle…

 _Ressaisis-toi et cesse d'agir comme une enfant!_ la raisonna la voix dans sa tête.

Elle s'efforça donc de se reconcentrer sur l'écran de télévision où la partie commençait enfin et but une gorgée de sa propre bière.

\- Que voulait Titus? questionna Anya à l'adresse de Lexa.

\- Il voulait me parler de son meeting avec Dante Wallace, répondit Lexa, complètement absorbée par sa partie.

Elle manipula son Luigi pour tenter de dépasser le Warrio de Bellamy mais ce dernier réussit à la bloquer de justesse avec une banane, l'amenant à ralentir brutalement.

\- Wallace? s'étonna Anya. Je pensais qu'il était hors-jeu…

\- Il l'était, confirma Lexa. Jusqu'à ce que Queen s'en mêle et le remette dans le jeu… Avec son aide, il a réussi à réacquérir assez de capital pour siéger de nouveau au Conseil…

Tandis que Bellamy glissait une nouvelle banane devant elle, Lexa réussit à l'esquiver cette fois-ci et manœuvra de sorte à pouvoir passer devant lui. Elle détourna les yeux de l'écran une fraction de seconde pour adresser un sourire goguenard à son adversaire avant de s'y reconcentrer, la lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Ses agissement ne passèrent pas inaperçu auprès de Clarke qui ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça horriblement sexy. Son regard était dorénavant bloqué sur la bouche de Lexa qu'elle ne voyait que de profil et ne put s'en libérer que lorsqu'elle répondit à une autre question d'Anya.

\- Le Commandant ne doit pas être très content…

\- Il est hors de lui, soutint Lexa d'un air absent.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là-dedans?

\- Il veut que je garde un œil sur Wallace, informa-t-elle. D'après Titus, ça paraitrait moins suspect que ce soit moi plutôt que le Commandant lui-même…

\- Cohérent…

\- Oui mais je vais devoir me taper deux fois plus de meetings avec lui…

\- Dante Wallace? questionna Lincoln, assis de l'autre côté d'Octavia. Ce n'est pas le type qui est à la tête de Mount Weather Corp. ?

Lexa détourna les yeux de sa partie de Mario Kart pour lui lancer un regard surpris.

\- C'est bien lui, confirma-t-elle. Comment tu le connais?

\- Lexa fais gaffe! s'exclama Raven, l'amenant ainsi à se refocaliser sur la télévision pour éviter de justesse une tortue.

Elle ne vit donc pas Lincoln hausser les épaules en même temps qu'il lui répondait.

\- Je me suis retrouvé sur l'enquête faite sur son fils Cage, informa-t-il. Il était suspecté d'être à la tête d'un réseau illégal de trafics humains. Mais il n'a jamais été inculpé…

\- Justement, c'est le fils qui inquiète le plus le Commandant, déclara Lexa.

\- En même temps, il a de grandes chances de succéder à son père, dit Anya. Et si Dante a encore un minimum de scrupules, c'est loin d'être le cas de Cage…

\- Titus n'a pas voulu m'en dire trop. Il m'a juste dit que mon père attendait qu'on se voit pendant ces vacances pour m'en parler plus en détail…

\- Bon la famille Ewing, assez parlé boulot! intima Raven avant qu'Anya n'ouvre la bouche pour commenter ce que venait de dire sa cousine. On est censés passer une soirée détente, pas parler des complots qui sévissent à Dallas…

Anya bougonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles tandis que Lexa et Bellamy entamaient le dernier tour de la course. Lexa avait toujours une légère avance mais l'ainé des Blake n'était pas loin derrière elle, ce qui l'amena à redoubler d'effort.

\- En parlant de vacances, reprit Raven. Vous avez pris vos billets pour Malibu?

\- Pas encore pour ma part, répondit Lexa.

\- Comment ça se fait? demanda Clarke en se redressant légèrement.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en occuper, expliqua-t-elle. Mais je vais le faire demain…

\- Tu as intérêt, intima Octavia. On s'est mises d'accord pour toutes rentrer dimanche donc aucune chance que tu te défiles Woods…

Lexa ne répondit pas, faisant mine d'être concentrée sur sa partie.

Les vacances de Noël avaient officiellement commencé et, alors qu'elle et ses amis parlaient de rentrer à Malibu depuis plusieurs semaines, Lexa n'avait toujours pas réservé son billet d'avion alors que leur départ était prévu pour le dimanche qui suivait, soit deux jours plus tard.

Mais, en réalité, ce n'était pas le manque de temps qui l'avait empêchée de prendre son billet. C'était le manque d'envie d'y aller...

Parce qu'elle savait que c'était tout sauf des vacances qui l'attendaient là-bas.

Ses parents n'arrêtaient pas de la relancer, allant jusqu'à lui proposer de lui envoyer leur jet privé pour s'assurer qu'elle rentrerait. Mais elle savait très bien qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi impatients de la voir parce que leur fille leur manquait et qu'ils voulaient passer du temps avec elle.

Non, le Commandant l'attendait de pied ferme pour la Compagnie.

C'était toujours pour la Compagnie…

La seule chose qui lui donnait un minimum envie d'y aller, c'était de savoir que ses amies rentraient aussi. Et même si il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle ne les voie pas beaucoup pendant leur séjour, elle trouvait ça tout de même réconfortant.

\- Je demanderais à Emory de me prendre mon billet, déclara-t-elle finalement en faisant référence à son assistante.

\- Ou tu pourrais toujours accepter le jet de ton vieux, suggéra Raven avec un sourire. Et tous nous prendre avec toi…

\- Dans tes rêves Reyes, répondit Lexa.

Elle fronça un peu plus des sourcils de concentration lorsqu'elle réalisa que Bellamy et elle entamaient le dernier virage du circuit. Elle appuya un peu plus fort sur sa manette même si elle savait pertinemment que ça ne la ferait pas accélérer plus et retint son souffle jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée.

Lorsqu'elle l'eut franchie la première, elle se leva brusquement et brandit le poing en l'air tout en se tournant vers le perdant.

\- Dans ta face Blake! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton triomphant à son adresse.

\- Inutile de t'extasier, ce n'est qu'une victoire, répondit Bellamy en se renfrognant dans son fauteuil.

Mais Lexa ne se retint pas pour autant de continuer à le narguer.

\- C'est bien des paroles de mauvais perdant ça! charria-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Les cinq autres rigolèrent d'un seul corps.

\- J'adore ton triomphe modeste, se moqua Raven.

Mais Lexa l'ignora. Parce qu'elle venait de croiser le regard de Clarke et son cœur avait immédiatement exulté devant son magnifique rire.

Elle avait passé toute sa soirée à se la jouer cool et faire comme si de rien était. Comme si elle ne s'obligeait pas de toutes ses forces à ne pas regarder toutes les deux secondes dans sa direction et à laisser son esprit dériver inlassablement vers des pensées qui étaient loin d'être amicales. Parce que les choses étaient enfin redevenues normales entre elles et qu'elle avait peur de faire une bêtise dès lors qu'elle se laisserait un peu aller… Donc elle s'était constamment rappelée à l'ordre à chaque fois que ses yeux s'étaient trop attardés sur Clarke.

Mais maintenant qu'elle la voyait rire, elle se disait qu'elle était prête à jouer les fanfaronnes toute sa vie si ça lui permettait de voir ce sourire et ces yeux brillant d'amusement à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait.

\- Tu fais la maline parce que c'est Mario Kart, déclara Bellamy. Mais je peux t'assurer que si ça avait été n'importe quel autre jeu, tu n'aurais eu aucune chance…

\- Ouch! grimaça Anya.

\- La chose à ne pas dire, renchérit Lincoln en secouant la tête, exaspéré.

Bellamy fronça des sourcils face à leur réaction puis reporta son attention sur Lexa qui le regardait dorénavant d'un air plein de défi, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

\- C'est un challenge? questionna-t-elle lentement.

\- Je t'en prie Bel, dis non! supplia Octavia.

Ce dernier ignora sa sœur et fixa Lexa qui avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, attendant une réponse.

\- Yep, répondit-il.

Les cinq autres grognèrent face à sa réponse.

S'il y avait bien une chose que toutes les personnes présentes dans ce living-room savaient pertinemment, c'était qu'il ne fallait jamais mettre au défi Lexa sur quoi que ce soit.

Mais il fallait croire que Bellamy l'ignorait. Et le pauvre allait l'apprendre à ses dépens.

\- Okay, je te laisse choisir ton jeu… dit Lexa en lui indiquant la pile de jeux vidéos qui se trouvait au pied de la télévision. Ou devrais-je dire que je te laisse choisir ton _humiliation_ …

Elle ponctua sa phrase avec un léger sourire mesquin qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il l'agacerait au plus haut point.

Elle adorait embêter Bellamy. Il était la cible parfaite pour ses taquineries: le mec macho par excellence qui détestait avoir tort. Lui et Lexa n'étaient pas super proches, pas comme il pouvait l'être avec Clarke ou Raven, mais elle savait qu'il était quelqu'un de bien et que malgré la carapace de brute qu'il aimait montrer, il était quelqu'un de loyal qui pouvait se plier en 4 pour les personnes qu'il aimait. Et plus particulièrement Octavia…

Clarke, elle, observa l'échange en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. L'attitude joueuse de Lexa avait le don de… _l'émoustiller_ … Plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Et elle n'aimait pas du tout ça…

\- Call Of', déclara finalement Bellamy en lui montrant la jaquette du jeu mentionné. Le premier qui meurt a perdu…

\- Très bien, accorda Lexa. On met quoi en jeu?

\- Tu veux mettre quelque chose en jeu?

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à gagner pour l'honneur Blake, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Okay, okay, concéda ce dernier.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes pendant lequel il réfléchit puis releva la tête vers elle et lui adressa un sourire goguenard.

\- Si je gagne, commença-t-il, tu me prêtes ta moto pendant 1 mois…

Lexa perdit légèrement son sourire, hésitant clairement à accepter. Sa moto était surement sa possession la plus précieuse et elle ne la prêtait jamais.

Mais elle était une Woods.

Et les Woods ne reculaient jamais devant une bataille. Aussi stupide qu'elle pouvait l'être…

\- D'accord, accorda-t-elle.

Les autres la regardèrent complètement abasourdis mais elle les ignora et maintint le regard de Bellamy.

\- Mais si je gagne, dit-elle d'une voix volontairement lente, tu devras être à mon service pendant toutes les vacances de Noël… Non en fait, pas seulement à mon service à moi, mais à celui des autres aussi, ajouta-t-elle en indiquant le reste du groupe d'un signe de la main.

\- J'adore ton idée! s'enchanta Raven.

\- Attends, attends... Tu entends quoi par « être à ton service »? questionna Bellamy en mimant les guillemets.

Lexa haussa légèrement les épaules avant d'esquisser un nouveau sourire mesquin.

\- Je ne sais pas… Si, par exemple, j'ai envie d'une glace à 2h du matin, tu devras me la rapporter sans broncher, expliqua-t-elle. Ou si O' veut un massage des pieds, tu le lui feras… Ou si encore Clarke, flemmarde comme elle est –

\- Hey! s'indigna la nommée.

Lexa se tourna vers elle pour lui adresser un clin d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur Bellamy, loupant ainsi le rouge qui apparut sur les joues de Clarke.

\- Si elle a besoin que tu joues les chauffeurs, tu le feras… termina Lexa.

\- En gros, tu veux que je devienne votre larbin?

\- On peut le définir comme ça aussi, oui…

\- J'aime de plus en plus ce pari, affirma Octavia. Avoir Bel à mon service, le rêve…

\- Sauf qu'il est hors de question que j'accepte, déclara fermement ce dernier.

Sa réaction fit agrandir le sourire de Lexa qui pencha la tête sur le côté et le lorgna d'un regard insolent.

\- De quoi as-tu peur? fit-elle mine de demander sur le ton de la provocation. Je pensais que tu étais persuadé de gagner…

\- Bien, dit-il. Je vais le faire!

\- Parfait, répondit Lexa.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Octavia.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de _ma_ place si je veux gagner, lui dit-elle.

Octavia leva les yeux au ciel mais finit par céder, l'envie de voir son frère perdre plus forte que celle d'embêter Lexa. Elle se leva donc et se laissa retomber sur les genoux de Lincoln juste à côté tandis que Lexa s'asseyait entre lui et Clarke.

Dès lors que son bras nu entra en contact avec celui de la blonde, Lexa oublia momentanément ce pourquoi elle s'était assise dans un premier temps.

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en tentant un regard dans la direction de Clarke.

\- Pas de mal, répondit cette dernière avec un léger sourire.

Lexa se décala tout de même légèrement, de sorte qu'elles ne se touchent plus. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre et la sensation de la peau de Clarke contre la sienne la perturbait plus que tout.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle manœuvra pour mettre de la distance entre elles, son pied se retrouva collé à celui de Clarke. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne fit aucun geste pour le retirer.

Elle voulait bien faire preuve de bonne volonté, mais là l'univers lui en demandait trop…

\- Prête? questionna Bellamy, la sortant ainsi de ses rêveries.

Lexa s'éclaircit la gorge pour se refocaliser sur lui puis acquiesça.

\- C'est parti, lança-t-elle en démarrant la partie.

Un silence de plomb suivit les premières minutes de jeu. Tout le monde était concentré sur la télévision, retenant leur souffle pour voir qui allait remporter la partie.

Anya, cependant, perdit rapidement tout intérêt à la partie et lança un regard circulaire aux autres avant de pouffer légèrement de rire.

\- Vous êtes vraiment des enfants, commenta-t-elle moqueusement.

\- Si tu daignais enlever de temps en temps le balai que tu as entre les fesses, tu verrais ce que c'est que de s'amuser réellement, lui répondit Raven sans détourner le regard de l'écran de télévision.

Lincoln laissa échapper un léger rire qu'il transforma habilement en toussotement lorsqu'il croisa le regard noir de sa sœur.

\- Je sais très bien m'amuser Reyes, rétorqua Anya. Je n'ai juste pas la même définition que toi, c'est tout…

Raven leva enfin les yeux vers elle et laissa échapper un reniflement dédaigneux.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Quand tu veux, lui répondit Anya du tac au tac sans détourner les yeux des siens.

Clarke esquissa un léger sourire en voyant l'échange et, inconsciemment, elle se pencha vers Lexa tout en posant une main sur sa jambe qu'elle caressa délicatement.

\- Tu vois que j'avais raison quand je te disais qu'il fallait les brancher ensemble, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Lexa, qui jusque-là était complètement absorbée par le jeu où elle avait une légère avance sur Bellamy, oublia complètement la partie. Elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, ce qui l'amena à avaler difficilement sa salive.

La seule chose dont elle avait dorénavant conscience c'était la chaleur qui venait de saisir tout son corps à cause de la main de Clarke sur sa jambe et son souffle lui caressant la nuque.

Dans un état de transe complet, elle détourna les yeux de la télévision pour les poser sur la main toujours présente sur elle et qui lui donnait l'impression de lui électriser toute la jambe, avant de les remonter lentement vers Clarke. Elle se plongea dans son regard et vit son sourire disparaitre peu à peu tandis qu'elles continuaient de se fixer.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit Bellamy crier et qu'elle sentit Clarke retirer brusquement sa main qu'elle sortit de sa contemplation.

\- Et bim! s'exclama Bellamy victorieux. À moi la bécane!

Lexa leva les yeux vers la télévision et vit avec stupéfaction, qu'effectivement elle avait perdue.

\- Putain Lex! s'indigna O'. Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu?!

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, toujours perturbée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle venait de perdre. Elle venait de perdre et devait refiler sa moto, son bijou, son bébé, à Bellamy.

Elle venait de perdre… Mais elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Parce que le fantôme de la main de Clarke était toujours présent sur sa jambe et qu'elle se fichait de tout le reste.

S'éclaircissant la gorge, elle tenta de retrouver un tant soit peu de contenance.

\- Désolée, marmonna-t-elle. J'étais ailleurs…

\- Inutile de te trouver des excuses, nargua Bellamy. Tu as perdu donc je veux les clés de cette moto que tu m'as promise!

\- Je ne me cherchais pas d'excuses, assura Lexa en haussant les épaules d'un geste défaitiste.

Elle avait juste été assez idiote pour penser pouvoir gagner avec Clarke à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle…

* * *

\- C'était une bonne soirée, déclara Clarke en tendant une assiette mouillée à Lexa.

Leurs amis étaient partis depuis près d'une heure maintenant et elles étaient toutes les deux dans la cuisine, l'une à côté de l'autre, Clarke lavant la vaisselle pendant que Lexa l'essuyait.

\- C'était une bonne soirée, confirma Lexa. On devrait le refaire plus souvent…

\- Même si tu risques de perdre à nouveau contre Bel? taquina Clarke.

Lexa grimaça légèrement en même temps qu'elle posait l'assiette désormais propre sur la pile de celles qu'elle avait déjà essuyées.

\- J'éviterais à l'avenir, soupira-t-elle. J'espère sincèrement qu'il va savoir prendre soin de mon bébé…

Un léger rire s'échappa de la bouche de Clarke qui arrêta de faire la vaisselle pour pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté et fixer Lexa.

\- Je suis désolée, prononça-t-elle doucement.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était de ta faute… répondit Lexa en souriant.

Clarke la regarda essuyer une nouvelle assiette quelques secondes avant de dire:

\- Pourtant j'ai l'impression que si, murmura-t-elle.

Lexa arrêta son geste et tourna légèrement la tête pour pouvoir la voir. Le regard que Clarke lui adressa à ce moment-là lui fit comprendre à quoi elle faisait référence. Il lui fit clairement comprendre qu'elle savait que si elle n'avait pas été à côté d'elle, que si elle ne l'avait pas touchée pendant qu'elle jouait, elle n'aurait sûrement jamais perdu.

Elle posa donc l'assiette qu'elle avait dans les mains et déglutit difficilement.

\- C'est vrai que tu m'as un peu distraite, avoua-t-elle maladroitement en pivotant un peu plus de sorte à lui faire complètement face.

Son souffle se retrouva immédiatement coupé lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elles étaient beaucoup plus proches l'une de l'autre qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

Cependant, elle ne bougea pas et Clarke non plus. Elles se fixèrent longuement, sans prononcer le moindre mot et sans détourner les yeux l'une de l'autre.

\- J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu, murmura Clarke.

Le regard de Lexa passa de ses yeux à ses lèvres et elle ne put s'empêcher d'humecter inconsciemment les siennes.

\- Moi aussi, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Ces paroles encouragèrent Clarke à faire un pas hésitant vers elle sans rompre une seule seconde leur regard. Doucement, elle remonta une main légèrement tremblotante vers Lexa et lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts.

\- Clarke, prononça Lexa, l'implorant silencieusement d'arrêter.

Mais Clarke ne bougea pas. Elle ne retira pas sa main et continua de lui caresser très délicatement le visage, en se rapprochant lentement d'elle.

\- Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on devait oublier ce qu'il s'est passé, déclara-t-elle doucement. Mais je n'y arrive pas…

Elle fit glisser sa main tout au long de sa joue jusqu'à son menton dans un geste tellement langoureux que Lexa sentit sa respiration se faire de plus en plus saccadée.

\- Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce baiser Lexa…

\- Moi aussi, souffla Lexa de nouveau.

Elle fixa Clarke, dévorant de ses yeux chaque parcelle de son visage, comme s'il l'avait plongée dans un état d'hypnose puissant.

\- Je – j'ai tout fait pour l'oublier, poursuivit-elle, mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'être attirée par toi…

Clarke sentit son cœur s'emballer furieusement face à la confession. Son regard retrouva celui de Lexa et elle sut à cet instant précis qu'elle n'arriverait pas à faire machine arrière.

Elle avait envie de Lexa.

Elle avait tellement envie d'elle qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se focaliser sur autre chose que sur elle. Et elle en avait marre de se battre constamment contre cette envie, ce désir ardent qui la consumait chaque seconde un peu plus que la précédente.

Elle combla donc un peu plus la distance qui les séparait et sentit une adrénaline extraordinaire lui envahir la totalité du corps lorsqu'elle vit que Lexa n'esquissait aucun geste pour se reculer. Leurs souffles se retrouvèrent mêlés et, une fraction de seconde après, les lèvres de Clarke effleurèrent tortueusement celles de Lexa.

Cependant, au moment où elle voulut appuyer sur ses jambes pour les capturer proprement, un bruit strident résonna à côté d'elles, les amenant à se séparer brusquement.

Elles firent toutes les deux un pas en arrière pour mettre de la distance entre elles tandis que le bruit continuait de résonner. Lexa baissa les yeux vers son téléphone portable qui sonnait sur le comptoir du bar.

\- C'est Octavia, indiqua-t-elle en l'attrapant d'une main tremblotante.

\- Tu - tu ferais mieux de le prendre, répondit Clarke.

Lexa acquiesça imperceptiblement avant de décrocher.

Clarke la regarda parler à leur amie qu'elle maudit de tous les noms mais n'enregistra pas un mot de ce qu'elles pouvaient se dire. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de se calmer et de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

Mais c'était une cause perdue d'avance…

\- Elle voulait juste me rappeler d'appeler mon assistante demain pour mon billet d'avion, informa la voix lointaine de Lexa, la sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

Clarke acquiesça lentement.

\- Elle était réellement sérieuse lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle n'allait pas te laisser te défiler, plaisanta-t-elle piteusement.

\- Il faut croire oui… se contenta de répondre Lexa.

Un nouveau silence se fit, pendant lequel elles ne se quittèrent pas des yeux.

\- Clarke… commença Lexa.

Mais Clarke lui adressa un sourire crispé en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Sauvées par le gong hein?

Ce qui fit rire nerveusement Lexa qui glissa une main mal-à-l'aise dans ses cheveux.

\- On devrait peut-être aller dormir, suggéra-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge du micro-onde.

Clarke suivit son regard pour voir 00h passées s'afficher et acquiesça de nouveau.

\- Oui. Il se fait tard…

Elle fit quelques pas en arrière et adressa un léger signe de main à Lexa.

\- Bonne nuit…

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse avant de faire volte-face et se diriger d'un pas précipité dans sa chambre.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle que Clarke laissa échapper la respiration qu'elle avait retenue. La main toujours sur la poignée, elle laissa son front aller contre le bois massif de la porte et poussa un profond soupir en fermant les yeux.

Elle avait été à deux doigts d'embrasser Lexa… Elle avait été à deux doigts d'avoir de nouveau ces lèvres contre les siennes, de les goûter, de les sentir…

Mais finalement, elle pouvait remercier Octavia, parce qu'elle avait été _à deux doigts_ de faire une bêtise monumentale.

Une bêtise dont elle avait une envie monstre. Une bêtise qui était limite devenu un besoin viscéral. Mais une bêtise quand même…

Parce que c'était Lexa dont elle parlait. Lexa. LEXA. _LEXA_!

Certes, elle avait eu l'impression que tout son monde s'écroulait quand ce foutu téléphone s'était mis à sonner mais elle savait que c'était pour le mieux. Oui, elle avait échappé au pire et elle en était presque soulagée.

Cependant, son soulagement fut de courte durée…

Car, quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'elle avait toujours la tête contre la porte, elle entendit de petits coups retentir contre elle, lui indiquant qu'on était en train de toquer.

Elle pouvait entendre son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine tandis qu'elle se redressait lentement et qu'elle actionnait la poignée toujours dans sa main pour ouvrir la porte.

Ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de Lexa de l'autre côté du seuil qui se tenait devant elle et qui la fixait d'un regard dont l'intensité amena ses jambes à faiblir légèrement.

Elles se fixèrent pendant de longues secondes, puis, sans prononcer le moindre mot, elles comblèrent toutes les deux la distance qui les séparait et se retrouvèrent au milieu dans un baiser enflammé.

* * *

 **~~##~~**

* * *

 **AN:** Le prochain chapitre commencera là où celui-ci se termine! Et il devrait être disponible pour dimanche prochain!

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

Edas44: Je pense que ce chapitre 13 t'a servi niveau POV de Clarke, non? Et puis, tu vois qu'elles n'ont pas besoin (de trop) d'alcool pour craquer. ^^

pauline: C'est surement une bonne chose que tu es trouvé le chapitre précédent trop court, ça veut dire que tu étais prise dans la lecture parce que la longueur du chapitre est à peu près la même qu'habituellement (+ ou - 5000 mots).

Leashy loo: L'ascenseur émotionnel était exactement ce qui était recherché ;P. Oui la pauvre Clarke s'en ai prise pour son grade, mais Lexa était vraiment pas bien et vu qu'elle était la seule présente et qu'en plus de ça, elle était celle responsable de son état, et bah elle s'est défoulée sur elle ^^. Mais Lexa s'est rattrapée après donc on lui pardonne!

Blake: Ahhh mais il a jamais été clairement dit que Lexa abandonnait sa vie volage MDR! Je déconne hein! (peut-être pas... ^^). Pour le POV de Clarke, comme tu as pu le voir on en a eu beaucoup plus dans ce chapitre... Et on en aura plus à l'avenir. Youhouuuu! Lol.

jonathlol: Oui Clarke n'apprécie pas trop de la savoir avec quelqu'un d'autre... Et bon disons que sa jalousie ne va pas s'arranger avec le temps. Pour Costia, ce qui est sûr c'est qu'on va la revoir! Je n'en dis pas plus!

Aoquesth: Tu le sais que je suis une grande fan de Grey's Anatomy et de Shonda Rhimes. Les montagnes russes c'est mon "kiff" =D

Lkim: Un Clarke/Costia? Beurk! Je sais que j'ai un esprit un peu tordu quelque fois mais je te promet de ne pas pousser le vice jusque là!

Clexalove: J'en suis ravie! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne quitte pas le navire tant qu'il n'est pas arrivé à destination XD

Mat Dennings: Oui ça aurait été injuste que Lexa se mette avec Costia. Ni pour elle, ni pour Costia, ni pour Clarke... Mais bon, ce n'est pas fini ^^. Ah mais oui, elles sont dans un déni total. Mais laisse leur le temps de réaliser doucement ce qu'elles ressentent. Ce n'est jamais bon de se précipiter =)

Em: Tu vois, j'ai répondu à ton souhait secret =D. J'aime beaucoup ta définition de Lexa "parfaitement imparfaite". C'est exactement ce que je cherche à montrer. Elle fait des conneries, des erreurs et c'est normal, elle est humaine. Le principal c'est qu'elle le réalise et qu'elle essaye de les rattraper.

DrWeaver: Oui mais ça n'aurait pas été drôle de la voir refuser dès le début... Et oui, elle a été assez injuste avec Clarke. Mais il faut lui pardonner, elle était en colère ^^

BOOX21: Ah mais clairement, elles sont toutes les deux dans le déni! Quoi que, je pense qu'il y a plus de peur que de déni dans ce qu'elles ressentent... C'est difficile de sauter le pas avec une personne aussi importante dans sa vie et ce depuis des années... Je suis contente que leurs interactions te plaisent!

Marinaa: J'adore ton "elles sont honnêtes tout en étant hypocrites". C'est vrai que lorsqu'elles se disent qu'elles ont peur de se perdre, elles sont honnêtes mais c'est la raison qui se cache derrière qu'elles ont du mal à avouer, à l'autre, mais aussi et surtout à elles-même...

Esys: J'attend donc de toi d'autre théorie aussi dingue! Lol. Oui Clarke avait de quoi bouder, mais qui peut résister à Lexa et ses tentatives piteuses pour se faire pardonner? ^^

Lilou: Mais qui a dit qu'elles allaient se mettre en couple? (Je plaisante, range cette dague s'il te plait! XD). Mais sérieusement, tu me vois ravi de savoir que tu adores leurs échanges. Je prend énormément de plaisir à écrire les passages Clexa et savoir qu'ils plaisent à d'autre, ça fait vraiment mes journées donc merci!

OoO-RED-OoO: J'aime beaucoup aussi Costia, je te rassure! Je suis désolée de voir qu'elles te frustrent autant... Surtout que ça risque de durer XD. Après, je vous avais prévenu que ce serait du Slow Burn, donc ne faut pas trop m'en vouloir lol.

Elooo: Lexa finir vieille fille? Noooooon, tu es folle! De toute façon, il n'y a pas à dire, elle n'est faite que pour Clarke, c'est définitif. Donc ne t'inquiète pas! Merci pour tes compliments et ta jolie comparaison avec le vin, j'adore! Tes reviews sont toujours un plaisir à lire! Merci d'être présente à chaque chapitre (et ce depuis TFW!)

Artemis972: Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu écrire un passage où Lexa serait parti jusqu'au bout avec Costia. Déjà que le baiser, j'ai eu du mal! XD donc rassure toi... Pour Raven et Octavia, tu as surement raison. Mais malheureusement, il va falloir attendre encore un petit peu avant qu'elles ne l'apprennent... Mais ça arrive!

Chloe: Merci! Je fais de mon mieux pour réussir à communiquer les bonnes émotions au bon moment ^^

FlowWow25: Merci! Je suis très heureuse que tu penses que j'arrive à respecter le caractère des personnages. C'est le meilleur compliment qu'un auteur puisse recevoir! Pour la longueur des chapitres, je suis déjà à plus de 5000 mots par chapitre et j'ai peur que, si je les agrandi, ce sera trop long et pas toujours nécessaire... Mais c'est une très bonne chose que tu les trouve court, ça veut dire que tu ne t'ennuie pas en les lisant et ça, j'adore!

Claranounette: Sincèrement, je me sens honorée de voir que tu ais pris la peine de laisser une review pour mon histoire si tu ne le fais pas habituellement... C'est vrai que nous, auteur de fics, on ne vit que pour lire vos avis! Mais je peux comprendre qu'on est souvent la flemme ou pas le temps de laisser un petit commentaire. Et pour les update, je sais en tant que lectrice ce que c'est que d'attendre la publication des fics qui mettent du temps, donc je fais toujours mon max pour vous offrir au moins un chapitre par semaine.

calzona57: Merci pour cette review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir! Je sais que ça peut être très frustrant de ne pas voir les choses arriver rapidement, mais à contrario, si elles se font trop précipitamment elles sont baclées, donc j'essaye de trouver le juste milieu. Et je vois très bien qu'il y en a qui commence à s'impatienter, mais j'ai mis un point d'honneur à vraiment développer leur relation sans sauter d'étapes ^^.

JunkieWoman: Wow, je crois que c'est la review la plus longue qu'on m'ait laissé sur un chapitre! Que je ne sais même pas par où commencer pour te répondre... Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir pris le temps (qui je suis sûr à du être fou pour écrire tout ça!) de me laisser une analyse aussi complète. C'est vraiment un très beau cadeau! Par contre, je ne suis pas d'accord, je ne prendrais pas le blame pour ton manque de travail au boulot XD  
J'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas mais je vais passer directement à ton analyse du dernier chapitre (sinon ma réponse aussi sera trop longue ^^) La chose est sûre c'est que Costia n'est pas Clarke et Lexa le réalise parfaitement dans ce chapitre... Je pense que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle pète autant les plombs en rentrant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle réalise qu'elle ne peut pas substituer quelqu'un à quelqu'un d'autre. Parce que ce quelqu'un est vraiment unique pour elle, et ça la fait flipper... Pour la réconciliation à la fin du chapitre, je pense qu'elle était nécessaire... Il ne faut pas oublier qu'elles sont avant tout amies. Elles se connaissent depuis de nombreuses années. Mais ne perd pas espoir. La fic est là pour une raison et je le clame haut et fort, LE CLEXA SERA ENDGAME!

MissHarpie: Merci! J'espère que ça continuera de te plaisir autant! ;)

surf'up: C'est vrai que le baiser Lostia était plus Clexa qu'autre chose! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu! Pour Costia, plus qu'à te dire: wait and see! lol

drikanne: Pour Raven et Octavia, elles l'apprendront bien à un moment donné ou un autre oui, mais pas pour le moment... XD. Je n'en dis pas plus de peur de trop en dire justement!

Calzonafan: Merci! J'espère que ça continuera jusqu'à la fin!

mony48: Ahhh quelqu'un qui a lu mes autres fics, c'est cool! Je suis contente de voir que tu approuve le fait que je prenne mon temps à concrétiser les choses entre elles. J'avais peur que ça lasse au bout d'un moment ^^


	15. Chapitre 14

_Bonsoir la Clexakru,_

 _Cette semaine j'ai un jour d'avance! (et je suis trop fière de moi XD). Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que ce que j'écris habituellement. Ca c'est parce que j'ai dû couper ce qui à la base devait représenter un seul et même chapitre, en 2 complètement distinct. Le prochain sera donc un peu plus long, promis! J'essayerais de vous le publier avant jeudi... Sinon, il devra attendre dimanche soir ou lundi (je m'en vais en week-end dès jeudi...)_

 _Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à chacune de vos reviews. Mais je voulais vraiment vous offrir le chapitre ce soir parce que demain je ne pourrais pas (finale de l'Euro oblige ^^). Je sais que je me répète à chaque chapitre, mais je vous adore! Vous êtes toujours là et toujours au top à chacune des nouvelles publications!_

 _Trêve de blabla et bonne lecture à vous!_

 _LSAfor'_

 _PS: Un grand merci à **jenkus** pour la correction de ce chapitre!_

* * *

Chapitre 14:

Dès lors que les lèvres de Lexa entrèrent en contact avec les siennes, Clarke se sentit immédiatement envoûtée par leur baiser. Baiser qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec le premier qu'elles avaient partagé.

La première fois, il avait été timide, explorateur, tendre…

Mais, celui-ci, celui qu'elles étaient en train d'expérimenter à cet instant précis, était la définition même de la passion. Il était plein d'urgence et de luxure. C'était un choc de lèvres, de langues, de dents qui cherchaient à se dominer, à s'imprégner de la sensation de l'autre.

Elles s'embrassaient avec abandon, laissant enfin évacuer la tension, la restriction qui représentait un véritable combat depuis des jours.

Un combat qui se terminait maintenant. Tout de suite. Parce que, en cet instant précis, rien d'autre ne comptait qu'elles deux...

Clarke fit glisser ses deux mains jusqu'à la mâchoire de Lexa et la recula jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurte le mur derrière elle. Lexa étouffa un grognement au moment où son dos rentra en contact avec la surface dure. Cependant, son grognement se transforma rapidement en un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit Clarke se coller de nouveau à elle pour retrouver le chemin de sa bouche.

\- Lexa… gémit-elle contre ses lèvres.

Elle était dans un état second. Au bord de l'explosion. Et elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait se consumer d'une seconde à l'autre.

Lexa se recula légèrement à l'entente de son prénom pour pouvoir se plonger dans le regard de Clarke. Elle avait besoin de se rassurer. De savoir que Clarke ne ressentait pas, ne serait-ce qu'une infime trace de doute ou d'hésitation, qui lui indiquerait qu'elles allaient trop vite ou trop loin.

Mais la seule chose qu'elle pouvait lire dans ces magnifiques prunelles azur, c'était le même désir, la même envie qu'elle. Et c'était la seule confirmation dont elle avait besoin pour oublier ses propres doutes.

Sans réellement réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, elle poussa légèrement Clarke de sorte à se dégager du mur puis captura une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, cette fois-ci plus ardemment. Elle entoura ensuite ses hanches de ses bras pour la soulever presque brutalement amenant Clarke à comprendre immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait.

Cette dernière enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille avant de resserrer un peu plus ses bras autour de sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser tandis que Lexa les reculait aveuglement, ne rompant leur baiser qu'au moment où elle sentit le lit contre ses jambes. Elle dégagea ensuite légèrement son visage pour pouvoir se plonger de nouveau dans le regard de Clarke puis, délicatement, elle l'allongea, sans quitter un seul instant leur étreinte.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent sans qu'elles ne firent rien d'autre que se fixer, réalisant tout doucement ce qui était en train de se passer. Lorsque l'anticipation commença à être insoutenable, Clarke, les jambes de part et d'autre de Lexa, lui empoigna le col du t-shirt et la tira contre elle pour emprisonner ses lèvres entre les siennes. Lexa étouffa un nouveau gémissement et sentit ses mains trembler au moment où elle les posa sur les hanches de Clarke. Son corps lui donnait l'impression d'être en feu, sa poitrine la brulait de l'intérieur et son estomac se serrait de plus en plus fortement.

Mais elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'extase qu'à cet instant précis. Clarke avait le don de provoquer en elle des sensations inédites et uniques et elle se demandait si un jour elle réussirait à s'en remettre.

Clarke, elle, n'avait plus conscience que de Lexa. De sa bouche qui l'embrassait merveilleusement bien. De son odeur qui l'étourdissait. De ses mains qui lui caressaient les hanches et qui remontaient tortueusement jusqu'à sa taille puis son abdomen. Dès qu'elles entrèrent en contact avec sa peau sous sa chemise, elle sentit un pic de chaleur se propager brusquement dans son bas-ventre, amenant un gémissement à s'échapper de sa bouche.

Et elle oublia toutes les raisons – qui lui parurent complètement stupides à ce moment-là – qui l'avaient amenée à penser que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Parce que, comment une chose aussi bonne, aussi enivrante, pouvait-être une mauvaise idée?

Ses mains cherchèrent instinctivement le pan du t-shirt de Lexa et le lui retira hâtivement, se retrouvant obligée de rompre leur baiser pour le faire passer par-dessus sa tête, et le jeta à l'aveugle derrière elle. Dès qu'elle se retrouva face à une Lexa, vêtue dorénavant que de son jean et d'un soutien-gorge noir, elle se figea quelques secondes pour se délecter de la vision qui s'offrait à elle.

\- Tu – tu es sûre? lui demanda Lexa dans un souffle.

Clarke la fixa de longues secondes, dessinant chaque centimètre de son torse nu de ses yeux. Elle reluqua son abdomen puis remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine et laissa ses yeux la dévorer savoureusement avant d'y joindre ses mains et de lui caresser sa peau du bout des doigts.

\- J'en ai envie, souffla-t-elle sans quitter une seule seconde la vision qui s'offrait à elle.

Elle pouvait sentir les frissons sur la peau de Lexa et cette sensation seule fit décupler son désir.

\- J'ai envie de _toi_ …

Lexa n'avait pas besoin de plus de confirmation pour oublier le peu d'hésitation qu'il lui restait encore.

Elle ne laissa pas Clarke la reluquer plus longtemps et s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres qu'elle embrassa pendant de longues secondes avant de descendre lentement vers son menton puis sa nuque dans un suçotement langoureux.

\- Tu es trop habillée, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Clarke.

Cette dernière sentit sa gorge s'assécher brutalement en réponse à sa voix suave.

\- Je te laisse y remédier, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Lexa se redressa légèrement et la fixa de son regard toujours aussi intense et désireux avant que ses mains ne trouvent le premier bouton de sa chemise qu'elle ouvrit sans trop d'effort. Elle lui embrassa la nuque, la clavicule puis le clivage de sa poitrine, suivant le chemin des boutons au fur et à mesure qu'elle les déboutonnait. Un frisson parcourut la totalité du corps de Clarke lorsqu'elle sentit la bouche de Lexa sur son ventre et elle ne put s'empêcher de se contracter de plaisir face au contact.

Lexa était en train de la mettre dans des états ahurissants et elles ne venaient que de commencer. N'en pouvant déjà plus, Clarke décida d'inverser la cadence pour retrouver un minimum de contrôle. Sans avertissement, elle posa ses deux mains sur l'abdomen de Lexa et la poussa brusquement, de sorte à ce qu'elle se retrouve allongée à son tour sur le lit. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle lui enjamba la taille et se mit à cheval sur elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau furieusement.

Lexa, ébahie, se laissa faire quelques secondes avant de se redresser sur ses coudes et de lui retirer sa chemise dorénavant ouverte qu'elle jeta négligemment au sol.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux nues que la cadence ralentit. Lexa, assise sur le lit, Clarke se trouvant debout face à elle, elles arrêtèrent de s'embrasser et se regardèrent silencieusement. Lexa se retrouva complètement subjuguée par la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Elle se retrouva dans l'incapacité de détourner les yeux du corps de déesse devant elle.

 _À_ _couper le souffle_.

Jusqu'à ce que Clarke comble de nouveau la distance qui les séparait et enveloppe le corps de Lexa avec le sien et ses lèvres avec les siennes, l'amenant à s'allonger sur le dos. Elles étouffèrent un gémissement simultané qu'elles ne purent empêcher au moment où leurs corps entrèrent en contact pour la première fois sans aucune barrière.

Et pendant les quelques heures qui suivirent, elles oublièrent tout le reste. À travers la découverte du corps de l'autre, de leur exploration, elles se retrouvèrent seules au monde. Rien d'autre ne comptant que leur moment de d'extase, de plaisir.

De connexion…

* * *

\- Lexaaaa!

Clarke rejeta sa tête en arrière dans un cri, au moment où un nouvel orgasme la frappa de plein fouet. Le souffle coupé, elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien que le plaisir qui venait de la saisir.

Et le corps se trouvant au-dessus d'elle.

Elle sentit Lexa se contracter à son tour avant de s'effondrer complètement sur elle une fraction de seconde plus tard, enfouissant un peu plus son visage dans sa nuque où elle déposa un léger baiser. Naturellement, Clarke glissa une main dans son dos et le lui caressa délicatement du bout des doigts, se sentant pour la première fois de sa vie, entièrement à sa place.

Elles restèrent dans cette position pendant de longues secondes. Dans les bras l'une de l'autre, savourant la chaleur, la douceur, les caresses de la peau de l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que Lexa se retire enfin du corps de Clarke pour se laisser retomber sur le lit à côté d'elle et lui éviter ainsi de mourir étouffée.

Cette dernière ressentit un manque immédiat la gagner mais la sensation de plénitude totale le dominait clairement et elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un grand sourire tandis que sa poitrine montait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration toujours saccadée. Elle porta les draps sur sa poitrine et tourna ensuite la tête sur le coussin pour regarder Lexa à côté d'elle.

\- C'était… déclara-t-elle doucement. Wow…

Ses mots firent rire Lexa qui tentait toujours de reprendre sa respiration. Elle pivota également la tête de sorte à pouvoir se plonger dans le regard de Clarke qui sentit son cœur exulter devant le sourire radieux qu'elle lui adressait.

\- Effectivement, ça l'était, répondit Lexa sans la quitter des yeux. On repart pour un nouveau round?

Elle leva un sourcil suggestif causant un sentiment d'excitation chez Clarke qui dût détourner le regard pour le calmer.

\- Tu m'as achevée pour les prochains mois à venir, grommela-t-elle.

En temps normal, Clarke aurait surement levé les yeux au ciel devant le sourire suffisant que Lexa esquissa à l'entente de ses paroles. Mais là, elle ne pouvait rien trouver de plus sexy.

Un silence de plusieurs secondes s'installa pendant lequel chacune se retrouva plongée dans ses propres pensées. Elles fixèrent le plafond au-dessus d'elles, savourant l'accalmie confortable qui venait de s'installer.

Clarke ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis des mois. Pendant des jours, elle avait fantasmé sur Lexa. Elle avait été obsédée par elle, par l'idée de l'avoir dans son lit, par l'idée de lui faire l'amour. Et maintenant qu'elle l'avait vécu, maintenant qu'elle savait ce que c'était réellement de voir ses fantasmes se réaliser, elle était obligée de constater que la réalité dépassait de loin tout ce qu'elle s'était imaginée.

Mais c'était terminé. L'envie, le désir, avaient été assouvis. Et elle se demandait ce qui les attendait dorénavant…

Maintenant que leur nuit de pure luxure était terminée, quelles seraient les conséquences auxquelles elles devraient faire face à la lumière du jour?

\- Lexa? prononça Clarke doucement.

\- Hmmm? huma paisiblement Lexa à côté d'elle.

Un silence de quelques secondes suivit pendant lequel Clarke hésita à parler. Une voix dans sa tête n'arrêtait pas de lui crier de se taire, de se la fermer et de profiter de ce moment paisible qu'elles partageaient. Mais une autre voix, celle qui n'avait cessé de la résonner depuis des semaines mais qui s'était tut dès lors que Lexa avait toqué à sa porte un peu plus tôt, revenait en pleine puissance et Clarke n'arrivait plus à la faire taire.

Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure avant de tourner légèrement sa tête pour pouvoir regarder de nouveau la magnifique fille qui venait de lui faire passer le moment de sa vie.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? questionna-t-elle.

Et juste ainsi, l'atmosphère entre elles changea brusquement.

Lexa la regarda à son tour et Clarke vit son sourire disparaitre pour laisser place à un malaise évident, ce qui créa un sentiment de panique au creux de son estomac.

\- Parce que c'était extraordinaire, poursuivit Clarke avant que Lexa n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. C'était vraiment cool… Mais on n'était pas censées coucher ensemble, non? On vient de briser un millier de règles et – et même si c'était génial, on sait toutes les deux que ça n'aurait jamais dû se produire… Alors, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

 _Parce que j'ai peur que ce que je ressens là maintenant, ce sentiment de bien-être, de plénitude, d'accomplissement, ne soit que dans un sens… Et j'ai peur que si j'en viens à te le dire, ça te fasse peur. Que ça te fasse fuir et que j'en vienne à te perdre définitivement._ Les mots étaient là, présents et résonnaient fortement dans sa tête. Cependant, ils restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge.

Mais Lexa n'avait pas besoin de les entendre pour comprendre l'importance de la limite qu'elles venaient de franchir.

Parce que justement, elle était Lexa. La personne qui ne mélangeait jamais les choses. La personne qui ne s'impliquait jamais émotionnellement. Qui ne se rendait jamais vulnérable pour quelqu'un d'autre. Et Clarke le savait pertinemment.

Elle savait que ce qui allait suivre serait déterminant dans la suite de leur relation.

Alors, Lexa pouvait choisir d'être honnête. D'être courageuse.

Elle pouvait choisir de dire à Clarke que ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas anodin pour elle. Que même si elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle, elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas rien… Elle pouvait choisir de prendre le risque de changer les choses entre elles à tout jamais. Et donc prendre aussi le risque de les détruire…

Ou elle pouvait choisir un chemin plus familier. Plus simple. Plus facile.

Plus lâche…

\- Clarke, prononça-t-elle doucement.

Elle se tourna sur le côté et se redressa légèrement sur un coude, de sorte à pouvoir mieux la regarder.

\- Ce n'est pas obligé de vouloir dire quoi que ce soit, rassura-t-elle.

Ses mots lui donnèrent l'impression qu'une énorme pierre venait de tomber dans son estomac. Surtout lorsqu'elle vit Clarke resserrer un peu plus les draps autour de sa poitrine, d'un geste vulnérable et protecteur.

\- Je connais de nombreux amis qui ont couché ensemble et qui ont sût parfaitement faire la part des choses, poursuivit-elle malgré tout.

\- Tu es en train de nous comparer à une amitié améliorée? questionna Clarke en levant un sourcil dubitatif.

Ce qui amena Lexa à hocher immédiatement la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Non, assura-t-elle. Je dis juste qu'on est deux adultes, qu'il est évident qu'on a une attirance physique l'une pour l'autre et que maintenant qu'on s'en est occupée, on n'est pas obligé d'en faire un drame…

Elle déglutit difficilement en continuant de la fixer. Elle n'arrivait pas à sonder le visage de Clarke et réussir à y lire ce qu'elle pensait réellement. Mais elle haussa tout de même les épaules d'un air nonchalant et s'efforça d'esquisser un léger sourire avant de continuer.

\- C'était cool, on s'est bien amusées... Le sexe fait partie de la vie, il n'y a rien de plus naturel et comme je te l'ai dit, ce ne sera pas la première fois dans le monde que des amies couchent ensemble. Il n'y a aucune nécessité à ce que ce soit gênant…

\- Donc ça ne veut rien dire? déduisit lentement Clarke. C'était l'histoire d'une seule fois?

Lexa la regarda longuement, jaugeant son visage avec attention.

\- C'est pour le mieux, non? questionna-t-elle lentement.

Clarke pouvait entendre l'hésitation dans sa voix. Et elle ne savait pas du tout comment l'interpréter…

Elle savait que ce que Lexa était en train de lui offrir était l'aubaine parfaite. Celle qui lui permettrait de faire taire cette culpabilité et cette panique qui la gagnaient à chaque fois qu'elle réalisait qu'elle prenait des risques de gâcher l'une des plus belles relations de sa vie pour l'attraction qu'elle ressentait pour Lexa.

Mais il n'empêchait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire taire cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui répétait inlassablement qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur.

Non pas d'avoir couché avec Lexa. Mais, au contraire, de faire comme si ça ne signifiait rien. Parce que Lexa n'était pas n'importe qui.

Ce qu'elle avait ressenti pendant les dernières heures, avec elle, n'était pas banal. Ce n'était pas la même chose que lorsqu'elle passait la nuit avec quelqu'un de lambda, juste pour satisfaire ses besoins.

Non, ça avait été unique.

Cependant, elle l'ignora et, après de longues secondes d'un silence insoutenable, elle regarda de nouveau dans la direction de Lexa.

\- Oui c'est pour le mieux, répondit-elle doucement.

Lexa déglutit difficilement avant de lui adresser un léger sourire.

\- Pas de prise de tête. Pas de drame, prononça-t-elle doucement d'un ton nonchalant. C'était juste du sexe entre deux amies et demain, on pourra se réveiller et oublier ce qu'il s'est passé…

Ces paroles lui parurent complètement vides de sens. Surtout lorsqu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas oublier. Pas lorsqu'elle venait d'avoir de multiples orgasmes les uns aussi puissants que les autres grâce à la dextérité sans égale de Clarke et que son corps en redemandait déjà…

Mais comme pour leur premier baiser, elle avait peur.

Elle avait peur de se montrer vulnérable. Elle avait peur de l'inconnu. Et c'était exactement ce que représentait Clarke. Tout ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir était nouveau, inconnu et confus pour elle. Donc, elle choisissait le chemin qu'elle connaissait le mieux.

Le chemin le plus familier. Le plus facile. Le plus simple.

Le plus lâche…

Celui du ce-n'est-que-du-sexe-et-rien-d'autre.

Et lorsqu'elle entendit Clarke pousser un soupir à côté d'elle, elle l'interpréta comme un soupir de soulagement, ce qui la conforta dans le fait que son idée était la meilleure option possible.

\- Pas de drame, prononça Clarke dans un murmure.

Lexa inspira profondément avant d'esquisser un nouveau sourire, tentant de contrôler la boule qui venait d'apparaître dans sa gorge.

\- Pas de drame, répéta-t-elle dans une volonté de confirmation.

Elles se fixèrent de nouveau pendant quelques secondes avant que Lexa ne se redresse en position assise, maintenant les draps autour de sa poitrine.

\- Je ferais mieux d'aller dans ma chambre alors, déclara-t-elle. Si demain on veut se réveiller et faire vraiment comme si ça n'a été qu'une nuit passée avec n'importe qui…

Ses mots avaient été dits sur le ton de l'humour mais Clarke ne put s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement blessée. Cependant, elle fit comme si de rien était et la regarda quitter les draps pour se mettre en position debout. Lexa resta de dos pour attraper ses vêtements éparpillés au pied du lit et Clarke avait pleinement conscience qu'elle était en train de la fixer et qu'elle devait détourner le regard. Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Ses yeux étaient ancrés sur le dos nu de Lexa et dessinaient chaque détail avec une attention particulière. Le magnifique tatouage qui s'y trouvait sur toute la longueur, les perles de sueurs qui apparaissaient, la couleur de sa peau, les quelques grains de beauté qui y figuraient… Tout ça lui donnait l'impression d'être complètement hypnotisée.

Elle savait qu'il s'agissait surement de la dernière fois qu'elle voyait Lexa de cette façon. Et cette constatation lui donnait envie de se redresser et d'embrasser une dernière fois chaque partie de ce corps qu'elle avait découvert et appris à connaitre pendant les dernières heures qui s'étaient écoulées.

Sentant le regard de Clarke sur elle, Lexa se dépêcha d'enfiler son pantalon, d'agrafer son soutien-gorge et de vêtir son t-shirt. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle se tourna de nouveau vers elle et le regretta immédiatement. Parce que la vision d'une Clarke assise, couverte seulement d'un drap, les cheveux en pagaille et la nuque affublée des marques qu' _elle_ y avait laissées, risquait de la hanter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle ravala sa salive et esquissa un léger sourire mal à l'aise.

\- Bonne nuit, souhaita-t-elle doucement.

Elle entendit Clarke lui répondre mais n'y prêta pas grande attention, s'avançant mécaniquement vers la porte qu'elle se dépêcha de franchir.

Clarke la regarda disparaitre, le cœur menaçant de quitter sa poitrine tellement il battait fort. Comment étaient-elles passées d'un moment de pur plaisir à ce moment où le vide était des plus pesants.

Elle poussa un profond soupir puis se laissa retomber dans le lit avant d'enfouir son visage dans son oreiller.

Oreiller qui, elle le réalisa lorsqu'elle sentit sa poitrine se serrer un peu plus, portait l'odeur de Lexa…

La nuit risquait d'être longue.

Très longue…

* * *

 **~~##~~**

* * *

 **AN:** _Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous commence à se lasser de ce jeu du "un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière" et je vous comprend! Mais faites moi confiance, c'est nécessaire pour la suite... Donc restez accrochés! ;)_


	16. Chapitre 15

_Bonsoir tout le monde!_

 _Comme promis, me voici en ce dimanche soir pour la suite! (bon d'accord j'avoue que j'avais dit jeudi, mais je n'ai pas pu!)._

 _Vous trouverez les réponses aux reviews à la fin, as usual (merci à vous!)_

 _Je ne blablate pas trop et vous laisse lire le chapitre... (dont j'attend les avis avec impatience XD)_

 _Bonne soirée!_

 _LSAfor'_

 _PS: Encore un grand merci à **jenkus** pour son travail de correction! (elle a d'ailleurs une très très bonne fic Clexa en cours, si ça vous tente!)_

* * *

Chapitre 15:

Les poumons en feu, les jambes en compote et la gorge lui donnant l'impression d'être aussi sèche que le désert du Nevada, Raven s'arrêta de courir. Elle s'adossa contre le tronc d'un arbre avant de s'appuyer sur ses genoux et tenter de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Elle prit une puis deux puis trois inspirations avant de lever les yeux vers Lexa et la darder d'un regard noir.

\- Ma… parole, tu… as… mangé un lion… ce matin… ou quoi?! prononça-t-elle entre chaque inspiration.

Lexa, qui s'était arrêtée à côté d'elle, se contenta de hausser les épaules tout en essuyant la sueur qui se trouvait sur son front.

\- On n'a même pas fini le troisième tour, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Elle esquissa un geste pour reprendre son footing mais Raven la retint par le bras et la maintint sur place.

\- Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui Forest Gump, somma-t-elle. Si tu me fais faire un mètre de plus, je te tue!

Lexa ne répondit pas mais ne fit aucun geste pour reprendre sa course. Elle se contenta de rester à côté de Raven et attendit qu'elle retrouve son souffle.

Cette dernière finit par se redresser et elles commencèrent à marcher doucement. Elles étaient dans Central Park, lieu de leur footing matinal habituel, et qui, en ce samedi matin de vacances de Noël, était pratiquement vide. Hormis quelques courageux qui avaient décidé de braver le froid hivernal du matin, elles étaient toutes seules.

\- Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe? questionna Raven après quelques secondes de marches silencieuses.

\- Rien, répondit simplement Lexa, veillant à ne surtout pas la regarder.

Sa réponse ne sembla satisfaire Raven qui laissa échapper un léger rire dédaigneux.

\- Je t'en prie Woods, à chaque fois que tu cours comme si tu avais un monstre à tes trousses, c'est que quelque chose te tracasse…

Et Lexa savait parfaitement qu'elle avait raison…

Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, se rejouant inlassablement les quelques heures qu'elle avait passées avec Clarke dans sa chambre… Elle avait dû combattre inlassablement son envie d'y retourner pour la retrouver et réitérer ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle avait voulu retrouver la quiétude et l'extase que lui avaient procurées les bras de Clarke. Où rien d'autre n'avait compté qu'elles-deux. Où, pendant ces moments de pure connexion, le fait qu'elles n'étaient pas censées être ensemble n'avait pas d'importance. Où elle avait réussi à oublier, l'espace d'un instant, ses peurs, ses réticences, sa lâcheté.

Mais elle avait réussi à rester dans son lit, à regarder le plafond d'un œil absent, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève. Puis, après avoir passé une nuit blanche, elle s'était levée, avait attrapé son téléphone portable et avait proposé à Raven un footing.

\- C'est quoi le problème? insista cette dernière lorsqu'elle réalisa que Lexa n'avait pas l'intention de répondre à sa remarque.

\- J'ai pas mal de choses en tête ces derniers temps, c'est tout… se contenta de dire Lexa.

Réponse qui, là non plus, ne sembla pas contenter Raven.

\- Tu as toujours des choses en tête, fit-elle remarquer. C'est la malédiction des Woods… Et d'habitude ça ne te travaille pas autant donc je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose...

Lexa resta silencieuse pendant un long moment, se contentant seulement de marcher. Raven attendit qu'elle daigne lui parler mais perdit rapidement patience.

Cependant, au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche pour la bousculer un peu plus, Lexa la devança et reprit la parole.

\- Ça t'est déjà arrivé de ressentir quelque chose pour la dernière personne pour qui t'es censée avoir des sentiments?

Sa question amena Raven à s'arrêter brusquement. Lexa se tourna vers elle et fronça des sourcils. Elle la vit porter une main à son cœur de la façon la plus dramatique possible, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les yeux exorbitant.

\- Lexa Woods, handicapée du cœur, me parlerait-elle de sentiments? questionna Raven d'un ton légèrement moqueur. Aurions-nous atterri dans la 4ème dimension?

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel devant le sarcasme de son amie et poussa un profond soupir tandis qu'elles reprenaient leur marche.

\- Le mot sentiment est peut-être un peu fort, déclara-t-elle légèrement agacée.

Son cœur fit, cependant, le soubresaut devenu habituel lorsqu'elle se mit à penser à Clarke.

\- Mais cette personne ne me laisse définitivement pas indifférente, avoua-t-elle après quelques secondes.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait de se confier. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'elle devenait de plus en plus folle à garder tout ça pour elle.

Elle avait besoin de parler. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la raisonner et lui dire clairement qu'elle devait oublier Clarke, que c'était mort et qu'il fallait qu'elle enterre ce petit espoir qui était né en elle depuis qu'elle l'avait embrassée.

\- Wow elle a vraiment dû te faire un sacré effet pour que tu arrives à avouer ça, commenta Raven en esquissant un léger sourire amusé.

\- Là n'est pas la question, s'agaça un peu plus Lexa. J'ai pleinement conscience que ce que je ressens pour elle est différent de ce que j'ai pu expérimenter jusque maintenant… Elle est différente…

 _Belle. Unique. Drôle. Magnifique._

 _Parfaite_.

Mais elle était _Clarke_ …

\- Le truc, poursuivit-elle, c'est qu'il ne peut rien se passer entre nous…

\- Et pourquoi?

\- Parce que je ne peux pas être avec elle, répondit Lexa sans réellement réfléchir.

Ce qui piqua définitivement la curiosité de Raven qui s'arrêta de nouveau.

\- Là tu m'intrigues, déclara-t-elle. De qui est-ce que tu parles?

Lexa sentit un vent de panique la gagner. Elle en avait trop dit et elle savait très bien que les suspicions de Raven ne feraient qu'augmenter si elle ne lui donnait pas de nom. Raven à qui, plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre, elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité.

Parce que, déjà, elle-même avait du mal à la comprendre. La seule chose qu'elle admettait c'était qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant ce qu'elle ressentait pour Clarke. Autant d'attirance, de magnétisme.

De cohésion…

Et puis, il y avait le fait que Raven était LA personne qui lui avait fait jurer qu'elle ne chercherait jamais à toucher à son amie. Elle avait été celle qui lui avait clairement indiqué que Clarke était intouchable. Sans oublier qu'elle restait la personne qui continuait d'espérer voir Clarke et Finn se remettre ensemble.

Donc non, Lexa ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à son amie…

\- Costia, dit-elle en prononçant le premier prénom qui lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Costia? répéta Raven en fronçant des sourcils, confuse. Celle avec qui tu es sortie il y a quelques jours?

Lexa grogna intérieurement, ayant complètement oublié que Raven avait surpris un texto de Costia, le jour de leur rencard, pour lui confirmer le lieu où elles devaient se retrouver.

\- Oui c'est elle, répondit-elle. Et c'est aussi l'assistante de mon prof de droit…

\- Attends… Tu es en train de me dire que la Costia avec qui tu es sortie et l'assistante qui t'as refilé son numéro la dernière fois sont toutes les deux une seule et même personne?

\- Oui…

Raven esquissa un nouveau sourire.

\- Je pensais que tu voulais juste devenir « amie » avec elle? la taquina-t-elle en reprenant ses paroles.

\- Oui et bien il faut croire que ce n'est plus le cas, rétorqua sèchement Lexa.

Bon sang, pourquoi avait-elle été assez stupide pour penser qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée de se confier à Raven?

\- Je comprends maintenant l'aspect «interdit» de votre relation...

Lexa se contenta d'acquiescer.

\- Vois l'aspect positif de la chose, poursuivit Raven en esquissant un sourire en coin.

Il suffit à Lexa de la regarder pour comprendre ce qui allait suivre avant même qu'elle ne parle.

\- Tu pourrais t'envoyer en l'air dans le bureau de ton prof, dit Raven avec son sourire toujours suggestif. Je suis sûre que c'est un de tes fantasmes de 1ère de la classe!

Lexa soupira fortement et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je me demande pourquoi je m'obstine à essayer d'avoir des conversations sérieuses avec toi! s'exaspéra-t-elle en accélérant un peu le pas.

Elle s'apprêta à reprendre sa course mais Raven l'arrêta de justesse en la retenant par le bras.

\- Attend Lex, dit-elle en retrouvant son sérieux. Honnêtement, si cette _Costia_ est vraiment si spéciale pour toi, tu devrais vous laisser une chance, qu'importent les interdits…

Elle lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule puis la dépassa et se mit à courir.

Lexa ne la suivit pas immédiatement, la regardant s'éloigner tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

Elle avait espéré que se confier à Raven, prononcer à voix haute ce qui la préoccupait, lui permettrait de s'éclaircir un peu les idées. De voir qu'elle se faisait un sang d'encre pour rien et qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de se prendre autant la tête.

Mais leur conversation n'avait eu pour effet que de la rendre encore plus confuse…

* * *

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour observer son œuvre que Clarke réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de peindre.

Elle était enfermée dans son studio depuis des heures et peignait frénétiquement sans s'arrêter et sans vraiment se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait eu besoin d'évacuer sa frustration et elle ne connaissait rien de plus efficace pour lui vider l'esprit que l'art.

Dès qu'elle se plongeait dans une peinture, elle arrivait à s'occuper assez l'esprit pour ne penser à rien d'autre que l'œuvre qui prenait forme sous ses doigts. Et dieu savait à quel point elle avait besoin de garder ses pensées loin de Lexa et de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Sauf que, et elle le réalisa pleinement en fixant la toile qu'elle venait de peindre, il fallait croire que c'était plus difficile que ce qu'elle avait pensé.

La peinture représentait une forme abstraite combinant – à son grand désespoir – les différents tatouages de Lexa. Tatouages qu'elle avait parfaitement mémorisés la veille lorsqu'elle les avait fixés, touchés, embrassés…

Tatouages qui étaient devenus une véritable obsession – même pour son subconscient – et qui apparaissaient à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux.

\- Arghhhh! grogna-t-elle, désespérée.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien inspiré, lança une voix derrière elle.

Elle sursauta légèrement puis se dépêcha de tourner le chevalet où se trouvait la toile sur laquelle elle travaillait. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'il n'était plus visible depuis l'entrée, elle leva les yeux pour voir Octavia entrer à l'intérieur de la pièce et la lorgner d'un regard curieux.

\- J'ai dû t'appeler au moins une dizaine de fois, informa cette dernière à son adresse.

\- Désolée, répondit Clarke. J'étais concentrée…

\- J'ai remarqué, rigola O en s'avançant un peu plus vers elle. Tu me montres?

\- NON! s'exclama Clarke aussitôt.

Octavia se figea sur place, surprise par son attitude. Clarke le remarqua et tenta tant bien que mal de se détendre.

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle avec un sourire penaud. Mais tu sais que je déteste montrer mes peintures quand elles ne sont pas encore terminées…

\- Okay, concéda Octavia en levant les deux mains en signe de retrait. Détends-toi Griff, je ne faisais que demander…

\- Désolée, répéta Clarke.

Octavia haussa les épaules l'air de dire que ce n'était rien puis dévia son chemin et se dirigea vers le coin de la pièce où se trouvait un canapé. Elle s'y laissa tomber puis regarda autour d'elle d'un œil curieux.

\- Tu as vraiment fait de cet endroit quelque chose de super, commenta-t-elle, impressionnée.

Clarke esquissa un sourire fier avant de jeter à son tour un regard circulaire à la pièce. Bien sûr, le charme du lieu résidait avant tout dans la magnifique vue panoramique que lui offraient les énormes baies vitrées. Mais, avec l'aide de Lexa, elle avait réussi à transformer cette petite pièce vide en un superbe studio d'art. Elles avaient passé tout un week-end à y travailler. Et Clarke n'aurait jamais pu rêver d'un meilleur résultat que celui obtenu. L'endroit était parfait.

Et des plus inspirants…

Contre le mur adjacent à la porte, deux grandes étagères le composaient en totalité. Elle y avait entassé tout son matériel de peinture. Juste à côté, se trouvaient une multitude de toiles, de différentes tailles, certaines déjà peintes, d'autres vierges. Elles étaient toutes entassées les unes contre les autres, dans un capharnaüm la caractérisant parfaitement.

Un petit canapé blanc trois places trônait au milieu de la pièce. Canapé où était d'ailleurs affalée actuellement Octavia. De part et d'autre se trouvaient deux énormes poufs assortis dont la simple vue donnait l'envie de s'y laisser tomber tellement ils semblaient confortables. Ce petit coin détente avait été une idée de Lexa. D'après elle, elle connaissait tellement bien Clarke qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il y avait de grande chance pour que cette dernière passe la majorité de ses nuits enfermée dans son studio d'art. Et donc, elle avait insisté pour que Clarke s'achète un « pseudo-pieu assez confortable » pour qu'elle puisse dormir ailleurs que sur le sol.

Cependant, ce que Clarke adorait par-dessus tout dans son studio d'art, c'était les murs. Ou plus particulièrement un mur. Celui qui faisait face à la baie vitrée.

Il était divisé en deux: d'un côté, une magnifique fresque y était dessinée, habillant parfaitement le mur blanc stérile et déprimant. Tandis que l'autre côté donnait l'impression d'avoir été victime du pinceau d'un enfant de 6 ans qui avait pris plaisir à utiliser toutes les couleurs pouvant exister et ce, de façon complètement chaotique.

Un énorme sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Clarke lorsqu'elle se remémora le moment où ce mur avait été peint.

 _\- Mon œuvre est terminée! s'exclama la voix de Lexa d'un ton surexcité_ _e_ _._

 _Clarke détourna les yeux de la fresque qu'elle était en train de finir et regarda dans la direction de Lexa qui fixait le mur face à elle, un énorme sourire fier au visage. Elle suivit son regard et se pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'elle vit le chaos qu'elle avait osé appeler « œuvre ». Elle avait surtout l'impression que Lexa s'était amusée à balancer la peinture directement sur le mur dans des splashs de couleurs qui ne ressemblaient à rien…_

 _\- Rassure-moi, tu te fiches de moi? questionna-t-elle._

 _\- Quoi? Pourquoi?_

 _Clarke abandonna son pinceau et s'avança jusqu'à Lexa dont les yeux n'avaient pas quitté une seule seconde la parcelle de mur qu'elle venait de peindre._

 _\- Tu sais quand je t'ai dit de laisser libre cours à ton imagination, je ne pensais pas spécialement à quelque chose d'aussi… explosif, déclara-t-elle d'un ton prudent._

 _Lexa fronça légèrement des sourcils avant de se tourner vers elle pour la première fois, un air confus sur le visage._

 _\- C'est toi qui m'as dit que tu voulais quelque chose de coloré! rappela-t-elle._

 _\- Oui mais je ne pensais pas spécialement à autant de couleurs…_

 _\- Il n'y en a pas tant que ça! grommela Lexa._

 _Clarke la regarda croiser les bras devant sa poitrine d'un geste défensif et ne put s'empêcher de rigoler cette fois-ci._

 _\- Lexa, soupira-t-elle dans un rire. Le drapeau de la Gay-Pride possède moins de couleurs que ce mur!_

 _La moue boudeuse de Lexa s'accentua un peu plus et elle fronça des sourcils._

 _\- Oui bon, murmura-t-elle, excuse-moi, Madame-la-Snob, mais on n'est pas tous nés avec un don pour l'art!_

Clarke avait éclaté de rire après ça, ce qui avait amené Lexa à lui faire la tête pendant près d'une demi-heure. Elle avait dû jouer de tout son charme pour réussir à lui arracher un nouveau sourire. Puis, plus tard ce jour-là, lorsque Lexa avait attrapé un pot de peinture blanche pour repeindre l'œuvre « qui n'était pas appréciée à sa juste valeur», Clarke l'avait arrêtée et lui avait dit qu'elle voulait garder le mur tel qu'il était.

Elle esquissa un énorme sourire lorsqu'elle repensa au regard qu'elle avait reçu à ce moment-là, regard qui lui avait clairement indiqué que Lexa pensait qu'elle avait perdu la tête… Mais en réalité, et elle le constatait à chaque fois qu'elle fixait ce mur, elle trouvait l'œuvre de Lexa des plus inspirantes.

Et, perdant peu à peu son sourire, Clarke se demandait si elle avait anéanti toutes chances de se construire des souvenirs identiques à celui-ci.

Lexa était un de ses piliers. Elles avaient vécu tellement de choses ensemble. Elles se connaissaient parfaitement et partageaient un lien des plus particuliers. Lexa était sa meilleure amie, au même titre qu'Octavia et Raven, mais Clarke avait toujours ressenti un attachement spécial pour elle. La relation, l'amitié, qu'elles avaient était unique.

Et elles venaient sûrement de tout gâcher en succombant à leur attirance. Parce que Lexa avait beau dire ce qu'elle voulait, Clarke savait pertinemment que les choses risquaient de ne plus jamais être pareilles entre elles…

\- Ouhouuu Clarke? appela la voix lointaine d'Octavia.

Clarke sortit de sa léthargie et lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse.

\- Désolée…

Octavia fronça des sourcils et la dévisagea longuement.

\- Où est-ce que tu étais encore? demanda-t-elle.

\- Nulle part… répondit brusquement Clarke.

Elle fit le tour de son chevalet et s'affaira autour de son matériel pour éviter d'avoir à regarder son amie. Mais Octavia ne la quitta pas une seule seconde de son regard suspicieux. Elle voyait très bien qu'elle était des plus agités.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est l'atmosphère artistique, déclara-t-elle en faisant un geste circulaire de la main pour désigner la pièce, mais je te trouve bizarre aujourd'hui… Non, en réalité, je te trouve bizarre depuis plusieurs jours…

Clarke sentit un léger vent de panique la gagner mais tenta tant bien que mal de le camoufler. Parce qu'elle devait absolument éviter qu'Octavia lui pose trop de questions. Elle n'avait pas les idées claires. Elle était fébrile, frustrée et à deux doigts de craquer… Elle esquissa donc un léger sourire et fit mine de froncer des sourcils d'un air confus avant de faire semblant de ranger ses tubes de peinture.

\- Tu te fais des idées, pouffa-t-elle.

\- Je t'assure que si, insista Octavia.

Elle se leva du canapé et s'avança dans le dos de Clarke.

\- Tu es beaucoup plus calme, constata-t-elle. Beaucoup moins bavarde… Ce n'est pas que ça me manque mais d'habitude tu es beaucoup plus guillerette que c'en ai limite ennu –

\- J'ai couché avec Lexa! coupa Clarke en se tournant brusquement vers elle.

QUOI?

Non elle n'avait pas réellement dit ça à voix haute…

\- Quoi?! s'exclama Octavia, abasourdie.

Yep, il fallait croire que si...

\- Tu peux répéter s'il te plait? demanda Octavia. Parce que j'ai cru mal entendre, tu – tu as QUOI?!

Clarke grimaça avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de fermer les yeux.

\- J'ai couché avec Lexa, répéta-t-elle doucement.

De toute façon, il était trop tard pour qu'elle puisse faire machine arrière donc autant qu'elle en vienne à assumer ses bêtises jusqu'au bout.

Octavia ouvra la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, lui donnant l'air d'un poisson qui était en train de suffoquer. Si elles avaient été dans une toute autre situation, Clarke ne se serait d'ailleurs pas privée pour se moquer d'elle.

Mais là, elle était trop effrayée pour oser ne serait-ce que penser à sourire.

\- Quoi? Mais co – comment? bégaya O'.

\- J'en sais rien! s'écria Clarke désespérée.

Un silence se fit. Les secondes se transformèrent rapidement en minutes pendant lesquelles Octavia n'avait toujours pas bougé ou prononcer le moindre mot. Clarke la fixa en se mordant la lèvre nerveusement, de plus en plus inquiète par l'ébranlement qu'elle venait de causer chez son amie.

\- O' je t'en supplie, implora-t-elle. Dis quelque chose! N'importe quoi…

\- Merde, souffla Octavia, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un verre…

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas mécanique vers la sortie. Clarke leva la tête au ciel et poussa une profonde inspiration avant de suivre ses pas. Elle arriva dans la cuisine au moment où Octavia ouvrait le frigo pour en sortir une bière. Elle la décapsula à mains nues et but plusieurs gorgées avant de poser la bouteille sur le bar et de lever les yeux vers Clarke.

\- Donc tu as couché avec Lexa?

Clarke se contenta d'acquiescer doucement.

\- Lexa? insista O'. Lexa Woods?

\- Oui.

\- Notre meilleure amie? Joueuse et coureuse de jupon?

\- Tu connais combien de Lexa? s'agaça Clarke.

\- Je vérifiais!

Elle commença à faire les cent pas dans la cuisine avant de s'arrêter brusquement et de se tourner de nouveau vers Clarke.

\- Bon sang Clarke! Je pensais qui s'il y avait une chance que j'entende cette phrase un jour, c'était au lycée! s'exclama-t-elle. Je pensais que vous aviez dépassé ça depuis!

\- Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait quelque chose à dépasser! répondit Clarke désespérée.

Elle fit enfouir son visage dans ses mains avant de redresser la tête et d'adresser un regard implorant à Octavia.

\- J'ai besoin que tu me dises que ce n'est rien O, déclara-t-elle. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas dramatique, que ça arrive tout le temps que des amies couchent ensemble!

Octavia ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière qu'elle fixa en grimaçant.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas assez fort pour ce genre de conversation…

\- O! s'exaspéra Clarke. S'il te plait!

Octavia regarda de nouveau dans sa direction et la lorgna d'un regard noir.

\- Non mais tu t'entends?! lui lança-t-elle. _«Dis-moi que ça arrive tout le temps que des amis couchent ensemble»_? Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi?

\- Sûrement, soupira Clarke.

\- Mais – mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?! s'emporta un peu plus O.

\- Je ne sais pas! Je – on s'est embrassées et – et je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser pendant des jours et – et hier –

\- Attends, attends, l'interrompit Octavia. Vous vous êtes déjà embrassées avant? Mais quand?

Clarke se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se maudissant elle-même pour la nouvelle information qu'elle venait de dévoiler.

Mais bon, elle avait déjà avoué le pire.

\- Il y a une semaine à peu près, je crois…

\- Fiou… prononça Octavia.

Elle resta de nouveau silencieuse pendant quelques secondes, cherchant à intégrer les informations plus que traumatisantes qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Clarke se contenta de la regarder sans rien dire. La réaction d'Octavia montrait exactement à quel point elle avait eu raison de s'inquiéter des conséquences de ce qu'il s'était passé. Et elle savait qu'elle aurait sûrement mieux fait de se taire si elle avait voulu une chance de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé avec Lexa.

Mais elle devenait dingue. Complètement dingue. Et elle avait besoin que quelqu'un lui remette les idées en place.

Elle avait besoin que quelqu'un lui montre à quel point elle était stupide et qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à Lexa autrement que comme une amie.

\- Et ça veut dire quoi? questionna finalement Octavia. Vous êtes ensemble maintenant?

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire sans joie.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, déclara-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Quoi? Pourquoi ce serait n'importe quoi?

\- Parce que c'est de Lexa dont on parle, répondit amèrement Clarke. Le mot _ensemble_ et elle ne sont pas faits pour être dans la même phrase…

\- Oui mais toi? contra O'.

\- Oui mais moi quoi?

\- Est-ce que tu veux que ce soit sérieux? précisa-t-elle. Est-ce que tu veux que ça aboutisse à quelque chose de plus?

Clarke resta silencieuse de longues secondes.

Elle ne pouvait pas se poser cette question. Elle n'avait pas le droit ne serait-ce que d'y songer. Parce que d'une, Lexa et elle étaient amies. Et que chercher à creuser plus loin pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses et irrémédiables.

Et que de deux, même si elle se laissait aller à fantasmer à ce « plus » dont Octavia parlait, comme elle l'avait dit, Lexa ne faisait pas dans les relations. Elle ne faisait pas dans le sérieux … Donc leur histoire était condamnée d'avance…

\- Ce n'était que du sexe, déclara-t-elle finalement. Rien de plus…

Les mots avaient un goût amer mais elle ne voulait pas les questionner. Elle ne voulait pas _se_ questionner…

Elle se demandait tout de même comment elle allait réussir un jour à oublier sa nuit avec Lexa alors qu'avant ça, leur simple baiser n'avait pas quitté son esprit une seule seconde…

\- Je suis désolée de te dire ça Clarke, surtout que tu dois en avoir pleinement conscience… Mais c'était complètement stupide de votre part…

\- Je sais…

\- Est-ce que tu le sais vraiment? rétorqua Octavia. Encore, s'il y avait eu quelque chose de plus sérieux entre vous, j'aurais compris… Mais si ce n'était réellement qu'une histoire de sexe, vous êtes vraiment deux idiotes! Vous êtes amies depuis des années et vous prenez le risque de gâcher votre relation pour une partie de jambes en l'air?

\- On ne va rien gâcher du tout, assura Clarke. Lexa et moi… On s'est mises d'accord pour oublier et passer à autre chose…

Octavia laissa échapper un reniflement dédaigneux.

\- C'était une erreur, on en a pleinement conscience, insista Clarke face à son scepticisme. Mais notre amitié n'en paiera pas les conséquences O', je te le garantis…

\- Et donc quoi? soupira O. Tu vas revoir Lexa et réussir à faire comme si tu ne l'avais pas vu nue? Comme si tu ne l'avais pas _touchée_ pendant qu'elle était nue?

\- Octavia… soupira Clarke.

\- Non mais dis-moi, je veux te l'entendre dire!

Clarke prit une profonde inspiration avant d'acquiescer.

\- Oui, dit-elle d'un ton plein de conviction. Je vais réussir à oublier…

 _Foutaises_! s'exclama la voix dans sa tête. Mais ça Octavia n'avait pas besoin de le savoir…

Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir que son esprit était constamment envahi par une multitude d'images qui ne cessaient de la hanter depuis la veille. Lexa l'embrassant, Lexa se déshabillant, Lexa nue se collant à elle pendant qu'elles faisaient l'amour, Lexa gémissant son prénom.

Octavia laissa échapper un nouveau rire moqueur devant sa réponse.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça, lui dit-elle. Non, j'ai hâte que _Raven_ voit ça! J'ai vraiment hâte de voir sa tête quand elle va l'apprendre!

Clarke la regarda avec de gros yeux et s'exclama brusquement un « NON !» qui amena Octavia à perdre immédiatement son sourire goguenard pour la fixer d'un air interrogateur.

\- Tu dois absolument garder ça pour toi O, intima Clarke. Même Lexa ne doit pas savoir que tu es au courant!

\- Quoi? s'étonna Octavia. Tu attends vraiment de moi que je garde un secret aussi énorme? Tu as vraiment perdu la tête Griffin!

\- Je t'en supplie, implora Clarke. Je ne veux vraiment pas prendre le risque d'envenimer les choses entre Lexa et moi. Elles sont déjà tendues entre nous. Alors si elle apprend que nos amies sont au courant, elle risque de m'en vouloir…

Octavia poussa une profonde inspiration, irritée, mais finit par acquiescer.

\- Okay, souffla-t-elle, je ne dirais rien…

\- Merci! répondit Clarke soulagée.

Elle la regarda prendre une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière tandis qu'un nouveau silence s'installait. Après quelques secondes, Octavia posa ses deux coudes sur le bar de la cuisine et la regarda droit dans les yeux, un sourire machiavélique qui n'annonçait rien de bon aux lèvres.

\- Maintenant que tout ça est dit, prononça-t-elle lentement. Dis-moi comment c'était...

Clarke ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'elle comprit la question.

\- Octavia Blake! se scandalisa-t-elle.

\- Quoi? répondit innocemment cette dernière sans pour autant se dépêtrer de son expression mutine. On n'en parle maintenant et après ça on oublie non?

\- Tu es folle…

\- Allez dis-moi! insista Octavia à la manière d'une enfant de cinq ans. Je me suis toujours posé la question. Lexa donne l'impression d'exceller vraiment entre les draps…

\- Tu réalises que tu es en train de parler d'une de tes meilleures amies? fit remarquer Clarke.

\- Oui mais moi au moins je me contente seulement d'en parler, répliqua O du tac au tac.

Ce qui amena Clarke à se renfrogner légèrement, un nouveau sentiment d'embrassement la gagnant.

\- Touchée… se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

\- Alors? insista la brune.

\- O… soupira Clarke.

\- Au moins un indice, poursuivit-elle. Un mot. Un adjectif. Un chiffre? N'importe quoi... Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, tu lui mettrais combien?

Clarke ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en coin avant de détourner le regard et de répondre tout doucement:

\- 11.

\- Ha! s'exclama victorieusement Octavia. J'en étais sûre!

Un léger rire s'échappa de la bouche de Clarke qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ça suffit…

\- Non mais tu es sûre de vouloir qu'un 11 ne soit l'expérience que d'une fois? taquina Octavia, pas du tout sérieuse.

Elle savait que Clarke avait besoin qu'elle l'aide à dédramatiser un peu la situation, même s'il était vrai qu'elles avaient merdé. Ce n'était pas non plus irrémédiable, O le savait.

Mais ses taquineries n'eurent pas du tout l'effet escompté car toute trace d'amusement disparut du visage de Clarke qui poussa un nouveau soupir.

\- Ça n'en vaut pas la peine… murmura-t-elle. J'ai trop à perdre…

Octavia s'apprêta à lui répondre lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, les amenant à se taire brusquement.

Lexa pénétra à l'intérieur de l'appartement et se figea presque immédiatement de surprise lorsqu'elle vit les deux autres la fixer consciencieusement.

\- Hey… salua-t-elle avec un geste de la main maladroit.

\- Je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu peux prendre plaisir à faire un footing dans ce froid, commenta Octavia en tentant de paraître la plus naturelle possible.

Clarke lui en fut incroyablement reconnaissante, même si l'atmosphère semblait toujours aussi tendue.

\- Et c'est exactement pour cette raison que je vais courir avec Raven et non pas avec toi, lui répondit Lexa en lui adressant un léger sourire mutin.

Elle s'avança un peu plus dans l'appartement et, sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler, tourna les yeux vers Clarke qui la fixait également. Dès lors que leurs regards se croisèrent, une tension des plus palpables se créa et Lexa se retrouva dans l'incapacité de détourner les yeux. Elle avait espéré que son footing lui aurait permis de retrouver un peu les idées claires. De forcer son cœur à s'emballer à cause de l'effort physique pour réussir à contrôler un peu plus son rythme lorsqu'elle se plongeait dans ces prunelles bleues magnifiques.

Mais il fallait croire que c'était impossible. Elle était dans la même pièce que Clarke depuis seulement quelques secondes et son système cardiaque menaçait déjà de s'arrêter. Son cerveau était envahi de flashback la renvoyant directement à la veille et la seule chose qui résonnait dans sa tête, c'était la voix de Raven qui lui disait qu'elle devait leur laisser une chance.

Et elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était l'écouter… Elle voulait combler les distances qui la séparaient de Clarke et l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Hum hum…

Octavia, qui ne supportait plus la tension sexuelle – non mais sérieusement, comment avait-elle pu lui échapper jusque-là?! – s'éclaircit exagérément la gorge, les forçant ainsi à sortir de leur contemplation. Après tout, elle venait tout juste d'apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles et elle avait réellement besoin de digérer l'information avant de les regarder se faire les yeux doux… C'était juste… BEURK!

Lexa détourna enfin les yeux de Clarke pour les poser sur Octavia et remarqua pour la première fois la bière qu'elle tenait dans la main.

\- Il n'est pas un peu tôt pour boire? demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil dubitatif.

Octavia échangea un regard avec Clarke avant de reporter son attention sur Lexa.

\- C'est bien l'heure de l'apéro quelque part hein? lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire mal-à-l'aise. Et puis tu sais à quel point j'adore te piquer tes bières…

Elle se décala ensuite du bar où elle était accoudée et, après avoir déposé sa bouteille désormais vide dans la poubelle prévue à cet effet, elle passa devant les deux autres, toujours sous le regard suspicieux de Lexa et celui fuyant de Clarke.

\- Bon et bien je ferais mieux d'y aller moi, déclara O' en s'avançant vers la porte, Lincoln m'attend…

\- Okay, répondit Clarke. Merci pour ta… visite…

Octavia comprit le sens de sa phrase et lui adressa un léger sourire entendu.

\- Je vous dis à demain à l'aéroport!

\- Fais-en sorte de ne pas arriver en retard, avertit Lexa.

\- Tu devrais dire ça à ta colloc, lui répondit Octavia. C'est elle la spécialiste…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que je trouverais de quoi la sortir du lit à l'heure.

\- Je suis sûre que oui, répondit Octavia d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Ce qui lui valut un froncement de sourcils confus de la part de Lexa et un regard assassin de celle de Clarke. Cette dernière le perdit rapidement et se vêtit d'un sourire innocent lorsque le regard interrogateur de Lexa passa d'Octavia à elle, amenant O à pouffer silencieusement dans son dos.

\- Bonne journée les amies! souhaita-t-elle aux deux colocataires tout en se reculant.

Elle ne traina pas plus longtemps et se dépêcha de quitter l'appartement.

Lexa regarda la porte se refermer derrière elle avant de reporter son attention sur Clarke, les sourcils toujours froncés.

\- C'est moi ou elle était vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui? questionna-t-elle en désignant du pouce l'endroit qu'Octavia venait de quitter.

\- Je n'ai rien remarqué…

\- Ça doit être moi alors, en conclut Lexa.

Clarke ne lui répondit pas, ce qui l'amena à jouer nerveusement avec les lacets de son sweat qui pendouillaient.

\- Je – je vais aller me doucher, déclara-t-elle après quelques secondes. Je suis attendue à la compagnie dans moins d'une heure.

Clarke la dévisagea sans rien dire. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir soulagée ou déçue de voir Lexa adopter le chemin du je-fais-comme-s'il-ne-s'était-rien-passé-entre-nous. Dans un sens, elle était heureuse de voir que Lexa ne la fuyait pas comme elle en avait eu peur. Mais, à contrario, la voir agir aussi normalement avait le don de l'agacer.

Comment arrivait-elle à faire comme si de rien était? À faire comme si elles n'avaient pas partagé un pur moment de plaisir la veille? C'était donc de cette façon qu'elle agissait au quotidien? Elle couchait avec quelqu'un et arrivait à l'oublier l'instant d'après?

Clarke se demanda combien de filles Lexa avait laissées dans le même état qu'elle, à se poser des milliers de questions, à revivre inlassablement ce qu'il s'était passé et à devenir complètement folle pendant qu'elle, elle se réveillait comme tous les matins, allait faire son footing habituel avant d'aller travailler, comme si son monde n'avait pas été chamboulé la nuit d'avant.

 _Elle ne t'a rien promis… Jamais…_

\- Okay, répondit-elle finalement.

\- J'ai pas mal de choses à régler avant de partir à Malibu, poursuivit Lexa. Je crois que Titus ne comprend pas le sens du mot « vacances ».

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle disait tout ça à Clarke. Mais elle avait besoin de faire la conversation, elle avait besoin de combler ce silence embarrassant entre elles.

\- Tout ça pour dire que je risque de rentrer assez tard, ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit que Clarke ne parlait toujours pas. Donc il y a des chances qu'on ne se voit que demain matin pour aller à l'aéroport.

Clarke se contenta d'acquiescer sans pour autant la quitter des yeux. Lexa, n'en pouvant plus de cette tension, fit quelques pas en arrière.

\- Bonne journée, souhaita-t-elle.

\- Bonne journée, répondit Clarke.

Lexa lui adressa un dernier sourire crispé avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers les escaliers.

Clarke la regarda monter et disparaitre dans sa chambre. Elle poussa un profond soupir et ferma les yeux en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas se l'imaginer sous la douche.

Chose qui était complètement perdue d'avance…

Ces vacances de Noël ne pouvaient sûrement pas mieux tomber.

Ne pas voir constamment Lexa, ne pas vivre sous le même toit qu'elle pendant une quinzaine de jours était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin pour essayer de l'oublier…

* * *

 **~~##~~**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Elooo:** Oui je sais que la fin du dernier chapitre était frustrante, mais tu as l'habitude avec moi maintenant ^^. Je fais vraiment mon max pour publier au plus vite à chaque fois, je sais que c'est chiant de patienter pour avoir la suite!

 **Lkim:** Non effectivement, le mariage ce n'est pas pour maintenant! Mais ça va venir! 'Fin peut-être pas le mariage mais leur couple! Faut juste être patiente et ça en vaudra (peut-être?) la peine! =). En tout cas, désolée, je ne voulais vraiment pas te blaser pour le reste de ta journée!

 **Lilou:** Mais non ça ne va pas marcher, elles se bercent d'illusions c'est clair! Mais elles vont quand même essayer, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se rendent compte que ça ne sert strictement à rien!

 **BOOX21:** Merci pour ta confiance! Oui mine de rien les choses avancent quand même entre elles... Et j'ai vraiment envie de ne pas bâcler leur évolution!

 **Chloe:** Merciiii! Je t'avoue que la première partie a été un peu dure à écrire. Je n'étais jamais vraiment satisfaite. Mais ton commentaire me rassure beaucoup! Pr la de partie, j'ai essayé de rester le plus réaliste possible au niveau des réaction et si tu trouve que c'est réussi alors tu me vois vraiment comblée!

 **Rcschloe:** Je suis désolée de n'avoir publier qu'aujourd'hui! Je sais à quel point l'attente peut être chiante! Surtout quand l'avis qu'on a sur le chapitre précédent est mitigé ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura un peu plus plu!

fr-fan-brittana: Je crois qu'on est toute les deux maso aussi ^^. Je n'aime pas quand c'est trop simple, il me faut des obstacle pour apprécier une relation! XD

Aoquesth: Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que je pousse de plus en plus dans la description des passages un peu "chaud" ^^. Je sais pas, peut être que c'est parce que je "muri" un peu plus à chaque fic... Sait-on jamais, j'écrirais peut-être du smut un jour!

Artemis972: Merci! Oui fais-moi confiance, et si vraiment à la fin de l'histoire tu es déçu, je te laisserais m'insulter de tous les noms si tu le veux ^^

MissHarpie: Merci à toi, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu!

OoO-RED-OoO: C'est exactement ça! C'est bien plus qu'une attirance, mais pour l'instant, les deux restent bornées à essayer de se persuader ça... C'est plus facile pour elles! Mais ça ne va pas durer!

surf'up: Merciiiiii! Tu as eu un complètement de réponse avec ce chapitre ^^. Octavia est maintenant au courant. Quand est-ce que ce sera le tour de Raven? A voir... Est-ce que le fait que O le sache va faire avancer les choses? A voir aussi... XD

Em: Merci beaucoup! Ta review m'a fait plaisir! Et sincèrement, tu te repète autant que tu veux, je ne m'en lasse pas! Et effectivement, la vrai confrontation risque d'être explosif! :P

Mat Dennings: Concernant la suite et surtout sur le fait que j'écrive quelques chapitres après qu'elles officialisent les choses... Je ne peux pas t'en dire trop sans casser un peu le truc et surtout, je ne veux pas trop m'avancer. Mais ce qui est sûre, c'est que je vais essayer de ne pas laisser de gout d'inachever! N'hésite surtout pas à me faire part des scénarios que tu te joue dans ta tête, j'adorerais en savoir plus! (ptetre que je suis timbrée aussi ^^)

drikanne: j'espère que ça va continuer jusqu'à la fin!

JunkieWoman: J'ai bcp aimé ton "elles sont inconsciemment consciente de leur sentiment" parce que c'est exactement ça! Malgré tout, les choses évoluent entre elles et bien sûr, elles vont finir par craquer de nouveau. Mais qui? Et comment? A suivre! Merci en tout cas pour tes reviews toujours très complète, un régal à lire!

funio10: Ca va venir ne t'inquiète pas! Il faut plus de temps à certaine personne pour se réveiller et sortir de leur déni! Mais maintenant qu'Octavia est au courant... A voir! ^^

Leashy loo: Merci, merci, merci! A part ça je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire lol. Je suis contente, vraiment, que tu ais trouvé le chapitre aussi parfait. Avec vos reviews j'ai été rassuré parce que je m'attendais vraiment à me faire lyncher pour la fin... Mais si la décision te semble réaliste, c'est parfait! Merci!

Esiain: Et non, pas encore! Mais bientot! (Avant la fin de la fic c'est sur! XP)


	17. Chapitre 16

_Bonsoir la Clexakru!_

 _J'avais vraiment envie de tenir mon engagement cette semaine et vous publier le chapitre ce soir. Mais, n'étant pas chez moi ce soir, je suis dans la précipitation et je dois faire l'impasse sur les réponses aux reviews... J'en suis vraiment désolée! Je ferais mon maximum pour me rattraper à la prochaine publication (qui devrait être dimanche prochain!)_  
 _Cela dit, j'ai vraiment adoré vos réactions suite à la découverte d'Octavia. Je suis super contente que ça vous ai plu!_

 _J'ai aussi décidé de vous laisser un petit teasing à chaque fin de chapitre dorénavant sur ce qui vous attend dans le suivant... (oui je sais, au bout de 16 chapitres ^^) Si ça ne vous plait pas, dites le moi, j'arrêterais..._

 _Voilà! Je pense que c'est tout pour ce soir!_

 _Bonne lecture à vous et à bientôt!_

 _LSAfor'_

* * *

Chapitre 16:

\- Et voilà pour vous, Mlle Woods…

Lexa leva les yeux vers le maître d'hôtel au moment où il déposait une assiette face à elle.

\- Merci Albert, remercia-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire avenant.

Il inclina légèrement la tête en signe de respect puis prit congé. Lexa porta son attention sur son père, qui se trouvait à sa gauche, et sur sa mère qui, elle, était assise à l'opposé de la table. Puis elle se reconcentra sur son assiette. Le seul bruit qu'elle pouvait entendre pendant les minutes qui suivirent fut le bruit des tintements de couverts.

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis son arrivée à Malibu. Quatre jours qu'elle avait quitté ses amies à l'aéroport et qu'elle ne les avait pas revues depuis.

Quatre jours pendant lesquels elle n'avait pas eu, une seule seconde, l'impression d'être en vacances…

Elle avait très vite été obligée de constater, à travers le rythme plus que dingue de ces quelques jours, que travailler au QG de la compagnie, avec le Commandant en prime, était beaucoup plus éprouvant que de travailler à New-York.

Pourtant son travail consistait exactement à la même chose. Mais la façon de faire était complètement différente.

En réalité, elle avait l'impression que la filiale Woods & Co de New-York ne ressemblait en rien à celle de Los Angeles. Hormis leur nom commun, les deux entreprises, elles, ne pouvaient être plus différentes l'une de l'autre.

Alors qu'à New-York, son oncle Gustus et elle avaient instauré comme mot d'ordre l'inspiration. À Los Angeles, c'était la discipline. L'efficacité de leurs employés était due à la crainte qu'ils avaient du Commandant alors que celle de New-York était due à leur loyauté.

Lexa ne ressentait pas le besoin de fliquer ses travailleurs pour leur faire confiance. Ses parents, à contrario, dirigeaient l'entreprise d'une main de fer et ne laissaient rien passer.

Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal-à-l'aise à chaque fois qu'elle faisait face à ces divergences de méthodes de travail.

\- Comment s'est passé ton meeting avec Dante Wallace aujourd'hui? questionna Mme Woods à son adresse, rompant ainsi le silence pesant.

Lexa leva les yeux vers elle et acquiesça légèrement.

\- Bien, répondit-elle en adoptant son ton des plus professionnels. Il est d'accord pour abandonner son idée de production d'armes à condition qu'il puisse désigner son fils en tant que successeur…

\- Chose qui est hors de question, commenta son père de l'autre côté de la table.

Lexa tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Je le sais très bien, assura-t-elle, mais à l'heure actuelle, la priorité est d'empêcher Mount Weather de se lancer dans le marché de l'armement…

\- Je suis d'accord, concéda M. Woods. Il nous suffit juste de contrôler les agissements de Nia Queen et Dante suivra docilement…

Lexa se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, sentant un agacement la gagner à l'entente des mots de son père. C'était un des aspects qu'elle détestait le plus dans ce milieu. Le manque de sincérité, de confiance, de justesse… Tout était question de « contrôle », de manipulation, et elle détestait ça.

Elle savait que c'était peut-être stupide, naïf, mais elle restait persuadée qu'il était possible d'être efficace tout en gardant un minimum d'intégrité.

\- En tout cas, sache que je suis ravi des initiatives que tu prends, reprit M. Woods après quelques secondes. Je savais que Titus avait eu une bonne idée en suggérant de te confier le dossier Wallace…

Wow, le Commandant venait-il réellement de lui faire un compliment? Ce devait être une première de toute sa vie!

Un sentiment de fierté s'empara de Lexa qui ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un grand sourire. Sûrement le premier depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Malibu.

\- Merci…

\- Je suis sûr que ces initiatives seront beaucoup plus pertinentes après ta graduation, continua M. Woods en buvant une gorgée de son vin. Tu reviendras enfin ici, ce qui te permettra d'être complètement focalisée sur ton travail…

Le sourire de Lexa disparut aussitôt. Elle posa précautionneusement son verre sur la table et, tentant de garder son calme, elle tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Comment ça revenir? questionna-t-elle.

Elle vit ses parents échanger un regard avant que sa mère ne prenne la parole.

\- Tu ne pensais pas réellement que tu allais rester à New-York?

Face à l'absence de réponse de sa fille, M. Woods posa ses couverts de part et d'autre de son assiette, essuya sa bouche avec sa serviette puis porta son attention sur elle, un air solennel au visage.

\- Ta place est ici Alexandria, dit-il d'un ton grave. Auprès de moi…

\- Ma place est à New-York, rétorqua Lexa malgré elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers son père et maintint son regard lorsqu'elle ajouta:

\- J'y suis depuis presque 8 ans. J'ai appris le métier là-bas. Mes clients sont là-bas. _Ma_ _vie_ est là-bas… Je ne peux pas abandonner tout ce que j'y ai accompli pour revenir ici…

\- Et comment comptes-tu apprendre à devenir le prochain Commandant là-bas? rétorqua son père. Tu représentes mon héritage et mon héritage se doit d'être auprès de moi…

Les mots firent grincer les dents de Lexa.

Son père parlait d'elle comme si elle était un objet, une possession. Mais elle avait sa propre vie, ses propres pensées, ses propres idéaux. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander d'abandonner tout ça parce que c'était ce que _lui_ voulait.

\- Tu n'as rien à New-York, ajouta sa mère. La seule raison qui a fait que tu sois partie là-bas, c'était Columbia. Maintenant que c'est sur le point de se terminer, il est temps que tu rentres pour songer enfin à faire ta vie…

Mais Lexa avait une vie! Elle avait sa place à la compagnie! Ses employées l'aimaient réellement, non pas parce qu'elle était la fille du Commandant, mais parce qu'elle était _elle_ , Lexa Woods.

Elle avait son quotidien, ses cours, sa routine.

Elle avait ses amies, qui comptaient plus que n'importe qui d'autre dans sa vie.

Elle avait son appartement, qui représentait beaucoup plus un foyer que cette maison dans laquelle elle avait grandi. Surtout depuis que Clarke vivait avec elle…

 _Clarke_ … Son cœur se serra légèrement à cette pensée mais elle se força à ne pas s'y attarder et se refocalisa sur le délire de ses parents.

\- En parlant de faire ta vie, reprit Mme Woods comme si de rien était. J'ai appris que la fille de Nia Queen était revenue vivre à Los Angeles et avait rejoint l'entreprise familiale, Azgeda… Il parait que c'est une fille très charmante…

Lexa fronça des sourcils et lorgna sa mère d'un regard confus.

\- Quel est le rapport avec ma vie?

\- Il serait peut-être intéressant que vous vous rencontriez et que vous voyez si le… _courant_ … passe bien entre vous…

Un rire jaune s'échappa de la bouche de Lexa lorsqu'elle comprit où sa mère voulait en venir.

\- Et ce serait très avantageux pour Woods & Co que le « courant passe bien entre nous », n'est-ce pas? questionna-t-elle rhétoriquement. Ce serait le moyen parfait pour «contrôler» Nia…

\- Il n'existe aucune alliance plus puissante que le mariage, déclara M. Woods d'un ton des plus sereins.

Lexa n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Ses parents étaient en train de lui suggérer un mariage arrangé qui ne servirait que les affaires de leur compagnie et ils n'en éprouvaient aucun scrupule. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait plus envie de vomir ou de crier.

Sa mère sembla remarquer l'expression de fureur sur son visage car elle s'empressa de reprendre la parole.

\- Personne n'a encore parlé de mariage, assura-t-elle. Nous souhaitons juste que tu fasses sa rencontre… Elle sera présente au gala de demain, ce sera l'occasion parfaite…

Lexa secoua frénétiquement la tête, ayant du mal à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle sentit ses mains trembler de plus en plus et, ne supportant plus de rester une seconde de plus à cette table, elle s'essuya la bouche et se redressa de sa chaise.

\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, déclara-t-elle cérémonieusement.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et quitta la table.

Mécaniquement, elle traversa la grande salle-à-manger où ils se trouvaient actuellement et se dirigea vers l'immense hall d'entrée. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle esquissa un geste pour aller dans sa chambre mais changea immédiatement d'avis.

Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air…

Elle s'avança donc vers la porte qui donnait sur l'arrière du manoir et sortit à l'extérieur, dans le jardin. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là, qu'elle s'autorisa à prendre une profonde inspiration, respirant pleinement l'air frais de l'océan.

C'était d'ailleurs une des choses qu'elle adorait par-dessus tout ici. Le fait que la maison de ses parents donne directement sur l'eau. Elle traversa donc le jardin, dépassa la piscine et ouvrit le petit portillon qui donnait sur les marches menant à la plage. Elle les descendit doucement et se retrouva immédiatement les pieds dans le sable.

Vêtue seulement de sa chemise et de son blazer (hors de question de diner autrement que dans cette tenue chez les Woods!), elle sentait le vent la frapper fortement. Mais, malgré tout, les nuits hivernales à Los Angeles étaient beaucoup moins froides que celles de New-York. Et ce soir, plus que d'habitude, il faisait très bon.

Sans qu'elle ne réalise vraiment où elle allait, ses pieds la dirigèrent mécaniquement jusqu'à une cabane de maitre-nageur.

Mais pas n'importe laquelle.

Il s'agissait de celle où elle avait passé des heures et des heures à se réfugier lorsqu'elle avait été au lycée…

Elle grimpa les marches deux à deux et s'installa au sol, le dos contre la paroi, avant de ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Pendant de longues secondes, elle fixa les va-et-vient des vagues sombres puis ferma les yeux, se sentant tout de suite submergée par l'émotion. L'endroit avait toujours été apaisant, sécurisant. Il avait représenté un véritable sanctuaire pendant des années et regorgeait dorénavant de souvenirs.

Souvenirs qui impliquaient pour la plupart, une seule et même personne…

\- Diner intense? lança une voix familière.

Lexa sursauta légèrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se retrouver face à une vision.

Une magnifique vision.

Debout au bas des marches, Clarke avait les mains dans les poches et la fixait consciencieusement. Elle était vêtue d'un sweat bleu Columbia beaucoup trop grand pour elle, ses cheveux étaient ramenés dans un chignon attaché négligemment et ses joues et son nez étaient déjà rougies par le froid.

Elle semblait attendre une réponse, une réaction de sa part, mais la seule chose dont Lexa avait conscience en cet instant précis, c'était à quel point elle était belle.

Et à quel point ces quelques jours loin d'elle n'avaient eu pour effet que de creuser son désir à son égard. Elle la voyait et la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait c'était les quelques heures qu'elles avaient passées ensemble plusieurs nuits auparavant…

\- Clarke, finit-elle par prononcer lentement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Clarke ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle monta les petits escaliers et vint la rejoindre. Lentement, elle se laissa glisser au sol à côté d'elle et, alors que Lexa sentit son corps s'éveiller à la simple proximité entre elles, elle se tourna de sorte à pouvoir la regarder.

\- Je t'ai vu de mon balcon, expliqua Clarke. Et je sais que quand tu viens ici c'est que tes parents…

Sa phrase resta en suspens mais Lexa n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre la terminer pour savoir qu'elle avait deviné.

Parce qu'il fallait croire que, comme à l'époque du lycée, Clarke la comprenait sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit…

Donc Lexa se contenta de hausser les épaules, pas vraiment désireuse de s'appesantir sur le sujet pour le moment. Au lieu de ça, elle se tourna vers elle et la regarda longuement avant d'esquisser un léger sourire.

\- Joli sweat, déclara-t-elle en désignant d'un signe de tête le pull à capuche qu'elle portait. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas à toi…

Clarke suivit son regard et baissa les yeux vers son haut. Elle sentit immédiatement ses joues la chauffer lorsqu'elle réalisa exactement quel était exactement le pull qu'elle portait.

\- J'ai sûrement dû le confondre avec le mien en triant le linge, répondit Clarke d'un ton presque convaincant.

Mais Lexa ne la crut pas une seule seconde. Elle laissa échapper un léger rire avant de secouer la tête, amusée.

\- Pourtant je suis persuadée que ceux de médecine sont rouges…

\- Oui bon d'accord, je te l'ai piqué… concéda Clarke en levant enfin les yeux vers elle. Et je n'ai aucune intention de te le rendre donc économise ta salive…

Lexa laissa échapper un nouveau rire, se sentant revivre pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée.

Il fallait croire qu'il lui suffisait de voir Clarke pour se sentir mieux. C'était un des pouvoirs uniques que la blonde avait sur elle et qui avait le don de l'apaiser et de l'effrayer à la fois.

Il n'y avait rien de physique. Rien de sexuel. Elle était juste là, en tant qu'amie et elle lui apportait un réconfort sans avoir à la toucher…

\- Je n'avais aucune intention de te le reprendre, rassura Lexa après quelques secondes. Le bleu te va beaucoup mieux qu'à moi de toute façon…

Clarke esquissa un sourire timide avant de lui faire une légère bourrade de l'épaule.

\- Je te filerais le miens si tu veux…

Lexa esquissa à son tour un léger sourire.

\- J'y compte bien...

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre elles. Mais à l'inverse de tous ceux qu'elles expérimentaient depuis quelques semaines, qui étaient plein de malaise, d'embarras et de tension, celui-ci était confortable.

Lexa reporta son attention sur l'océan face à elle. Elle laissa sa tête aller contre le mur de la cabane et poussa un profond soupir.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'était hier qu'on se retrouvait ici… commenta-t-elle doucement.

Le sourire de Clarke diminua légèrement tandis qu'une certaine nostalgie la gagnait. Elle laissa quelques secondes filer avant de lui répondre.

\- On n'a pas l'impression que huit ans se sont écoulés…

\- Pas vraiment non, répondit simplement Lexa.

Elle laissa quelques secondes filer avant d'ajouter:

\- Je me souviens que tu pouvais rester des heures ici, à dessiner... Et moi, je pouvais rester des heures juste à te regarder faire…

Oui, il lui avait toujours suffi de venir ici et de retrouver Clarke pour réussir à oublier le reste du monde.

Même à l'époque du lycée, alors qu'elles n'étaient pas aussi proches qu'elles l'étaient aujourd'hui, Clarke représentait son havre de paix. Et Lexa se demandait comment elle avait pu rester aussi aveugle pendant toutes ces années… Comment elle avait pu penser qu'elle n'était pour elle qu'une simple amie, à l'image de Raven ou d'Octavia, alors que déjà à ce moment-là, Clarke lui faisait ressentir des choses uniques.

\- Je crois que c'est ici, à l'endroit même où on se trouve actuellement, qu'on a eu notre première véritable conversation, déclara Clarke en esquissant un grand sourire amusé. Où tu ne m'as pas ignoré ou été froide avec moi…

Lexa grimaça avant de grogner légèrement.

\- Je pensais qu'on avait déjà fait le tour du sujet. Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'étais comme j'étais avec toi…

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire avant de lui adresser un regard taquin.

\- _Maintenant_ je le sais… nuança-t-elle. À l'époque, je me demandais ce que j'avais bien pu te faire pour que tu me snobes à ce point-là…

Lexa savait très bien que Clarke ne faisait que la taquiner mais elle ne pouvait empêcher un sentiment de frustration la saisir.

\- J'étais bête okay? grommela-t-elle. Heureusement, j'ai muri depuis…

\- Oui 'fin ça c'est encore à vérifier, rigola Clarke.

Lexa la regarda rire et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

S'il y avait bien un son dont elle risquait de ne jamais se lasser, c'était bien le rire de Clarke.

Il fallait croire que cette dernière avait raison. Elle n'avait pas du tout évolué depuis le lycée… Elle avait toujours un véritable faible pour sa voisine – devenue depuis sa meilleure amie et colocataire – qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire disparaitre.

Et elle continuait d'agir comme une idiote. Sauf, qu'au lieu de se montrer distante avec elle, elle l'embrassait et couchait avec…

Clarke dut sentir son regard sur elle, car elle détourna les yeux de l'océan pour les poser sur son visage. Elles se fixèrent pendant de longues secondes sans rien dire, Lexa sentant son cœur s'emballer de plus en plus à chaque seconde qui passait.

Clarke finit par laisser également sa tête aller contre la paroi de la cabane, sans la quitter une seule seconde du regard.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à se sortir une seule seconde Lexa de la tête depuis qu'elles s'étaient quittées à l'aéroport quatre jours plus tôt. Et elle s'était jurée de rester le plus longtemps possible loin d'elle pendant cette pause hivernale. Parce que dès qu'elles se retrouvaient seules et qu'elle se plongeait dans ces magnifiques iris verts – comme en cet instant précis – elle n'avait qu'une envie; l'embrasser. Donc elle avait tout fait pour garder ses pensées loin de Lexa, elle s'était forcée à l'oublier, à se focaliser sur tout sauf elle.

Et jusqu'à maintenant elle avait réussi.

Elle était restée loin de son téléphone, loin de la maison des Woods, et avait garder ses distances.

Mais, lorsque, un peu plus tôt, elle avait été au balcon du bureau de son père et qu'elle l'avait vue traverser la plage pour se rendre à leur cabane, elle avait oublié toutes ses résolutions et n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à la suivre.

Parce que Lexa était avant tout son amie. Elle était sa meilleure amie. Et Clarke savait que lorsqu'elle quittait la maison de ses parents à cette heure aussi tardive de la nuit pour aller faire un tour du côté de leur cabane de maitre-nageur, c'était qu'elle était bouleversée… Et s'il existait bien une chose qui pouvait lui faire occulter tout le reste, c'était de savoir que Lexa n'était pas bien…

Donc ce soir, elle avait décidé de mettre de côté sa confusion vis-à-vis de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait décidé d'oublier les flash-backs de leur nuit passée ensemble, oublier son nœud à l'estomac quand elle repensait aux paroles de Lexa qui lui disait que ce qu'elles avaient partagé ne signifiait rien.

Elle allait enfouir son désir pour elle pendant ces quelques minutes et allait être son oreille attentive dont elle était sûre qu'elle avait besoin…

\- Tu veux en parler? finit-elle par questionner doucement.

Lexa n'eut, là aussi, pas besoin qu'elle soit plus claire pour comprendre de quoi elle voulait parler...

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, soupira-t-elle en laissant sa tête se balancer doucement contre le mur. Comme à leur habitude, mes parents pensent qu'ils ont le droit légitime de contrôler tout aspect de ma vie…

\- Tu devrais réellement songer à les envoyer balader, lui répondit Clarke en sentant un sentiment de colère aigu à l'encontre des parents de Lexa la gagner. C'est ta vie, tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux…

Lexa soupira de nouveau. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple que ça, affirma-t-elle. J'ai des responsabilités. Des devoirs… Et c'est en les remplissant correctement que j'arrive à survivre…

Clarke intégra ses paroles en fronçant des sourcils puis se tourna sur le côté pour fixer le profil de Lexa.

\- Tu ne penses pas que la vie devrait représenter plus que juste survivre? questionna-t-elle.

Lexa pivota la tête de sorte à pouvoir contempler de nouveau ses yeux. Ses yeux d'un bleu intense qui lui donnait l'impression d'être presque magique avec la lueur de la lune qui s'y reflétait.

\- Peut-être… murmura-t-elle.

Son regard descendit malgré elle vers les lèvres de Clarke, l'envie de l'embrasser tellement vive qu'elle en était presque douloureuse.

Et combattre cette envie était sûrement la chose la plus difficile à accomplir. Parce qu'elle savait quel effet majestueux ça lui ferait. Elle savait qu'il n'existait sûrement aucune sensation égale à celle d'avoir les lèvres de Clarke contre les siennes. Sa bouche scellée à la sienne…

Mais Lexa réussit tout de même à résister et se força à détourner les yeux.

\- En attendant, reprit-elle, c'est la seule chose que je connais… La seule chose qui a toujours régi ma vie…

Clarke laissa échapper l'inspiration qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir retenue. Elle était persuadée que Lexa s'était apprêtée à l'embrasser et elle ne pouvait empêcher le sentiment de déception qui la gagna.

Mais elle l'ignora tant bien que mal.

\- Peut-être qu'il serait temps pour toi de regarder la vie autrement qu'à travers le regard de tes parents, déclara-t-elle.

Ces paroles touchèrent Lexa plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginée. Elle les médita longuement, réalisant qu'effectivement, toutes ses convictions, toutes ses croyances venaient – directement ou indirectement – de ses parents.

\- J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas le cas quand je suis avec vous, confia Lexa d'une voix à peine audible. Quand je suis avec Raven, Octavia… Ou toi…

Elle ajouta le dernier mot en regardant Clarke directement dans les yeux.

\- Vous m'avez appris à voir autre chose que l'hypocrisie et la cupidité avec lesquelles j'ai grandi, continua-t-elle. Et – et sincèrement, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans vous… Ce que je deviendrais sans _toi_ …

Clarke sentit son cœur manquer plusieurs battements à l'entente de ces paroles.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa – ou plutôt qu'elle se _laissa_ réaliser – que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Lexa dépassait l'attraction physique…

Elle s'était persuadée pendant des semaines que si Lexa provoquait en elle des réactions aussi intenses, aussi uniques lorsqu'elle la touchait, c'était parce qu'en plus de l'attraction qu'elle avait pour elle, elles avaient aussi une amitié très forte.

Mais là, elle prenait conscience que ses sentiments allaient bien au-delà de l'amitié. Parce que les mots de Lexa causaient en elle une sensation aussi puissante – voire plus – que celle qu'elle avait ressentie en l'embrassant… Quoi que Lexa faisait, qu'elle lui parlait, lui souriait, la touchait ou la regardait, Clarke se retrouvait toujours bousculée.

Son monde n'était plus le même dès lors qu'elle était en présence de l'autre fille. Il était plus coloré, plus brillant… Il avait beaucoup plus de sens… Tout ça ne pouvait être seulement lié à de l'attirance. C'était juste impossible…

C'était trop puissant pour que ce ne soit que ça…

Sentant le besoin de la toucher se faire de plus en plus fort, Clarke oublia toutes ses réserves et porta sa main jusqu'à celle de Lexa posée entre elles. Elle la lui attrapa délicatement et entremêla leurs doigts ensemble.

\- Une chance que tu n'aies jamais à le découvrir alors, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Lexa ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se délectant malgré elle de la sensation de la main de Clarke dans la sienne. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et laissa ses mots l'imprégner, faisant disparaître petit à petit la pesanteur de ceux prononcés par ses parents.

\- Merci, souffla Lexa d'un ton à peine perceptible.

Elle resserra doucement les doigts entremêlés aux siens et les caressa du bout du pouce. C'était dangereux, Lexa le savait. Et ça allait complètement à l'encontre de toutes les résolutions qu'elle s'était imposée depuis qu'elles avaient couché ensemble… Mais elle n'arrivait pas à résister.

Elle avait besoin de Clarke. Elle avait besoin de la sentir près d'elle.

Son corps, son cœur, la réclamaient constamment. Clarke était devenue une nécessité à son existence et, hormis se retenir, elle ne pouvait strictement rien faire.

Mais dans des moments comme celui-ci, elle n'y arrivait pas.

\- On ferait peut-être mieux de rentrer, déclara-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

Son cerveau et son cœur s'étaient encore lancés dans une bataille qui la fatiguait d'avance. Oui, elle était fatiguée de résister. Elle était fatiguée de se montrer forte, de continuer à se persuader qu'elle pouvait très bien se passer d'elle.

\- Après tout, une grosse journée t'attend demain, continua Lexa en adressant un sourire charrieur à Clarke.

Cette dernière laissa échapper un grognement de protestation sans pour autant esquisser le moindre geste pour se lever ou rompre l'étreinte de leurs mains.

\- Je suis fatiguée rien que d'y penser, grommela-t-elle.

\- Je te comprends, assura Lexa. L'année dernière, je te rappelle que j'étais dans ta position…

La grimace de Clarke s'accentua.

\- Je sais… soupira-t-elle. Et sincèrement, si j'avais su plus tôt que cette fois-ci c'était nous qui jouerions les hôtes, j'aurais trouvé une excuse pour ne pas rentrer…

Lexa laissa échapper un léger rire avant de se redresser en position debout, amenant leurs mains à se lâcher. Elle tenta d'ignorer le sentiment de vide qui venait de la saisir et s'affaira à dépoussiérer l'arrière de son pantalon. Elle baissa ensuite les yeux vers Clarke qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place et lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

\- Ne joue pas les rabat-joie Griffin, taquina-t-elle. Tu sais qu'on est tous obligés d'y passer à un moment donné ou un autre.

Tous les ans, la « haute société » de Malibu organisait un gala le jour du réveillon de Noël pour plusieurs œuvres de charité qui variaient en fonction des années. C'était leur bonne action de l'année…

Et à chaque Noël, une famille « friquée » différente jouait les organisateurs. Cette année, c'était au tour des Griffin, pour le plus grand plaisir de Clarke qui passait tout son temps à fuir les snobs qui servaient d'entourage à ses parents.

Et Lexa ne pouvait que la comprendre…

Elle tendit une main à Clarke pour l'aider à se relever et cette dernière n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de la saisir. Elle se laissa redresser par la poigne ferme de Lexa qui la tira un peu plus fort qu'elle ne le voulait et amena leurs deux corps à rentrer en collision, leurs visages se retrouvant à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

L'air autour d'elles sembla manquer tout d'un coup lorsqu'elles scellèrent leurs regards ensemble. Et pour la énième fois de la soirée, Lexa baissa les yeux vers les lèvres de Clarke.

\- On – hum – ferait mieux d'y aller, souffla-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle vit Clarke acquiescer que Lexa réalisa qu'elle venait de parler. Elle détourna les yeux et lâcha sa main comme si elle venait de la brûler tandis que Clarke faisait quelques pas en arrière pour mettre de la distance entre elles.

\- Je vais te raccompagner, déclara Lexa en s'éclaircissant la gorge pour retrouver un semblant de contenance.

Comme à leur habitude, elles décidèrent de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

(Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elles avaient toutes les deux du mal à respirer correctement à cause de l'atmosphère pleine de tension et de magnétisme qui flottait entre elles)

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire Lex, répondit Clarke. Je peux rentrer toute seule…

\- Je sais, assura Lexa en souriant.

Elle commença à s'avancer en direction de la maison des Griffin.

\- Mais il se fait tard et je préfère être sûre que tu rentres saine et sauve, ajouta-t-elle plus sérieusement.

Ses mots amenèrent le cœur de Clarke à s'accélérer mais elle le cacha tant bien que mal et la rattrapa en quelques foulées pour marcher à ses côtés.

\- Oui mais là, déclara Clarke d'un ton légèrement taquin, c'est toi qui devras rentrer seule et c'est moi qui ne sera pas rassurée…

\- Sauf que moi, je sais me battre, rétorqua Lexa.

Clarke lui mit une bourrade de l'épaule.

\- Vantarde!

Sa remarque fit rire Lexa qui lui répondit par un sourire volontairement fanfaron.

Elles marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivèrent enfin devant la maison des Griffin. Clarke s'arrêta pour se tourner vers Lexa de sorte à lui faire face.

\- Tu viens demain, n'est-ce pas? questionna-t-elle.

Lexa pouvait facilement déceler l'incertitude dans sa voix, ce qui l'amena à pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté et lui adresser un petit sourire facétieux.

\- Oui bien sûr. Mes parents ne me laisseront pas y échapper…

\- Et moi qui pensais que tu viendrais pour moi… plaisanta Clarke en faisant une moue boudeuse.

Mais Lexa ne rigola pas devant sa boutade. Elle se contenta juste de la fixer pendant de longues secondes sans cligner des yeux avant de se décider enfin à lui répondre.

\- Non Clarke, murmura-t-elle d'un ton très sérieux. Toi, tu es la raison pour laquelle j'ai _envie_ de venir…

Clarke perdit immédiatement son sourire. Elle eut l'impression que sa voix avait disparu tandis que Lexa reculait de quelques pas.

\- Bonne nuit Clarke, souhaita cette dernière avec un sourire, n'attendant visiblement aucune réponse à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Clarke ne trouva rien d'autre à répondre que « bonne nuit ». Lexa lui adressa un dernier signe de la tête avant de faire demi-tour et se diriger vers le grand Manoir des Woods.

Clarke la regarda s'éloigner, le cœur battant la chamade. Chose qui était devenue complètement habituelle dès lors que Lexa se trouvait non loin.

Et elle se demanda si un jour son cœur retrouverait un rythme normal en la présence de l'autre fille.

Elle se demanda surtout si elle en avait envie…

* * *

 **~~##~~**

* * *

 _Prochainement: Le Gala du Réveillon, une nouvelle rencontre, un couple se faisant surprendre et une conversation..._


	18. Chapitre 17

_Bonsoir la Kru!_

 _Tout d'abord, je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour le léger retard. J'ai eu un gros contretemps ce week-end et je ne suis rentrée chez moi que ce matin. Donc je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse de publier hier soir!_

 _Mais je suis là et j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous! La bonne, c'est que ce chapitre est le plus long depuis le début! La mauvaise? C'est que je vais devoir mettre la fic en hiatus pendant 3 semaines... Je m'en vais en vacances ce jeudi et je ne reviens que le 25... Et vu que je m'en vais à l'étranger, je ne pense pas pouvoir publier la bas... (Ne me tuez pas! XD)_

 _Toujours un énorme merci pour vos avis, vos retours, votre soutien! Je vous donne rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre pour les réponses aux reviews et pour le petit teasing du chapitre 18!_

 _Bonne lecture à vous!_

 _LSAfor'_

 _PS: Un grand merci à **jenkus** pour la correction du chapitre!_

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

Clarke réarrangea sa tenue pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois depuis le début de la soirée et poussa un profond soupir las.

Elle portait une magnifique robe bustier blanche qui lui avait valu de nombreux compliments mais qui était loin d'être des plus confortables. Donc elle se retrouvait à la remonter au-dessus de sa poitrine toutes les deux minutes.

\- Tu vas arrêter de t'agiter, pesta une voix à côté d'elle. Tu donnes l'impression d'avoir des démangeaisons!

Clarke laissa ses mains retomber de part et d'autre de son corps et esquissa une moue boudeuse en se tournant vers la personne qui venait de la réprimander et qui n'était autre que sa grand-mère. Cette dernière la fixa, une expression amusée sur le visage.

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu as insisté pour que je porte cette robe! s'indigna Clarke à son adresse. J'ai l'impression que ma poitrine va la quitter d'une seconde à l'autre.

Le sourire de Mme Griffin s'agrandit un peu plus mais elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle salua un nouveau couple de personnes qui venait d'arriver avant de reporter son attention sur sa petite-fille.

Elles étaient toutes les deux dans le hall d'entrée de la maison des Griffin, à quelques mètres de Jake et Abby, en ce soir de Gala du Réveillon de Noël.

La soirée avait officiellement commencé depuis trente minutes et Clarke en avait déjà assez. Sa mère l'avait littéralement obligée à rester avec eux pour accueillir leurs invités et elle détestait ça. Se vêtir d'un sourire des plus hypocrites, faire semblant d'être heureuse de voir des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait même pas et jouer les lèche-bottes.

La seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir, c'était de savoir que la personne qu'elle attendait le plus n'était pas encore arrivée…

\- C'est tout l'intérêt de la robe chérie, lui répondit Jane avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Clarke ouvrit de grands yeux devant la réponse de sa grand-mère.

\- Ma'! se scandalisa-t-elle.

Ce soir, elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à subir les délires de sa grand-mère… Elle se tourna vers ses parents qui continuaient d'accueillir leurs invités avec le même air avenant qu'ils arboraient depuis le début de la soirée.

\- Je peux partir? demanda-t-elle à leur adresse.

Son père laissa échapper un léger rire tandis que sa mère la darda d'un regard désapprobateur.

\- Clarke, je t'en prie, dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait discret. Cesse de jouer les enfants… Je ne te demande que quelques minutes de plus et après tu pourras rejoindre tes amies…

\- Dites-lui d'arrêter de faire toutes ses allusions sur ma vie amoureuse alors! lança-t-elle en indiquant sa grand-mère du pouce.

\- Quoi? demanda innocemment Mme Griffin. Je disais juste que tu te devais de mettre tous tes atouts en avant si tu voulais te trouver quelqu'un ce soir…

Clarke secoua la tête, exaspérée.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais me trouver quelqu'un, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Et pourtant il le faut, insista Jane. Tu n'es plus si jeune que ça et il est temps que tu oublies une bonne fois pour toute ce Finlay…

\- Finn, corrigea mécaniquement Clarke. Et ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec lui… C'est juste que je ne cherche personne pour l'instant…

Elle glissa une main le long de sa robe, la réarrangeant inconsciemment pour occuper ses mains.

\- Ça c'est parce que tu l'as déjà trouvé, déclara Mme Griffin d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Clarke fronça des sourcils, exaspérée, avant de lever les yeux vers sa grand-mère. Cette dernière lui adressa un nouveau sourire malicieux avant de lui faire un signe de la tête en direction de l'entrée.

Son cœur manqua un battement et elle sentit une chaleur familière lui envahir la totalité du corps lorsqu'elle se tourna et que son regard se posa sur Lexa.

La brune était en compagnie de ses parents qui se tenaient de part et d'autre d'elle. Elle portait une élégante combinaison noire avec un col en satin. Sa tenue était parfaitement complétée par un blazer blanc tout aussi chic et des hauts talons noirs qui ne faisaient qu'accentuer son charisme naturel. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et retombaient dans son habituelle cascade de boucles.

Cette fille était la définition même de la classe et de la beauté, Clarke en était persuadée. Il lui suffisait de voir comment son souffle se retrouvait coupé à chaque fois que Lexa apparaissait dans son champ de vision.

Leurs regards finirent par se croiser et elle aurait juré qu'une multitude de papillons s'étaient déployés dans son estomac au moment où Lexa lui adressa son magnifique sourire habituel.

\- Effectivement, avec ce regard, tout le monde partait déjà perdant… commenta Mme Griffin à côté d'elle en pouffant légèrement.

Clarke sortit enfin de sa contemplation pour lui adresser un regard noir. Mais sa grand-mère n'en fut pas du tout décontenancée. Elle l'ignora et fit quelques pas pour accueillir Lexa qui venait de saluer Jake et Abby avec ses parents.

\- Lexa! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton chaleureux en lui ouvrant les bras.

Lexa ignora le regard désapprobateur de ses parents et se laissa enlacer par la petite femme qu'elle adorait.

\- Mama Griffin, hey! salua-t-elle dans l'étreinte. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez à Malibu!

\- Je ne suis arrivée que ce matin…

\- Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois?

\- Parfaitement bien et toi mon enfant? demanda Mme Griffin.

\- Je vais très bien, assura Lexa avec un grand sourire.

Clarke la vit se tourner enfin vers elle mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que ses parents s'approchaient déjà avec le couple Griffin à leur côté.

\- Edward, Alexandria, prononça Jake. Je ne pense pas vous avoir déjà présenté ma mère, Jane Griffin.

Il indiqua d'un signe de la main Mama Griffin qui baissa légèrement la tête en signe de considération avant de leur serrer la main tour à tour.

\- C'est un plaisir, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire aimable.

\- Plaisir partagé, assura Mme Woods.

\- Et vous vous souvenez peut-être de ma fille Clarke, déclara ensuite Jake en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

\- Oui parfaitement, après tout elle vit avec notre fille, répondit cette fois-ci M. Woods en regardant Clarke de son regard perçant.

Cette dernière eut la sensation de se décomposer sur place.

\- Toujours aussi charmante… ajouta-t-il tout de même en s'efforçant d'esquisser un léger sourire.

Lexa, elle, n'accorda aucune attention à l'échange qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Tout simplement parce qu'elle était complètement obnubilée par Clarke.

Clarke qui était tout simplement somptueuse dans sa magnifique robe blanche.

Lexa avait l'impression d'être face à une déesse qui la rendait incapable de détourner les yeux d'elle. Ses cheveux étaient remontés dans un élégant chignon qui permettait à sa nuque d'être complètement dégagée. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer poser une multitude de baisers langoureux tout le long de cette délicieuse nuque et descendre ses lèvres lentement, savoureusement jusqu'au décolleté – qui, au passage, devrait être complètement interdit pour le bien de sa santé mentale – qu'elle prendrait plaisir à embrasser, suçoter, mordre délicatement.

Clarke, qui termina enfin l'échange de civilité avec M. et Mme Woods, se tourna de nouveau vers Lexa et surprit son regard appréciateur posé sur elle. Elle se mordit immédiatement l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de sourire. Ou de gémir. Ou même de grogner.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle bénit sa grand-mère pour avoir insisté sur son choix de robe. Parce que, effectivement, elle ne laissait pas indifférente. Et effectivement, la seule personne qu'elle ne voulait pas laissait indifférente ne semblait pas l'être une seule seconde. Et cette simple pensée avait le don de la réjouir et de la frustrer en même temps.

Elle se racla tout de même la gorge pour sortir Lexa de sa contemplation et laissa échapper un léger rire lorsqu'elle vit cette dernière redresser brusquement la tête et arborer une mine penaude au moment où elle croisa son regard.

\- Bonsoir Lexa, salua-t-elle, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

\- Bonsoir Clarke, répondit Lexa, gênée.

Après tout, elle venait de se faire coincer en train de dévorer Clarke des yeux, par Clarke elle-même…

Mais cette dernière ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux parents qui discutaient entre eux et fit quelques pas en direction de Lexa pour se pencher vers son oreille.

\- Tu penses pouvoir te libérer? chuchota-t-elle. Le reste de la bande nous attend dehors avec 2 bouteilles de champagne…

Lexa n'enregistra pas tout ce qu'elle venait de dire – comment pouvait-elle le faire alors qu'elle était aussi près d'elle et que sa poitrine était juste sous son champ de vision? – mais acquiesça tout de même.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à ses parents toujours occupés à parler avec les Griffin, avant de suivre Clarke à travers la foule qui s'était amassée dans le grand hall d'entrée, pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'immense living-room.

La réception était pas mal mais représentait tout ce que Lexa détestait. Elle était certes très conviviale mais un tantinet snob. Ce qui était normal en soi, car toute l'élite de Los Angeles s'y trouvait.

Et, malheureusement pour Clarke et elle, cela amena leur chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur de la maison à ne cesser d'être interrompu par des personnes qui l'interpellaient à chaque fois qu'ils la reconnaissaient.

Elle était l'héritière Woods et, malheureusement, cela voulait dire qu'elle attirait presque autant l'attention que son père…

Cependant, elle fut agréablement surprise de voir Clarke patiente par rapport à ça. Elle restait à ses cotés à chaque fois que quelqu'un venait discuter avec elle. Elle participait même quelquefois à la discussion, complètement à l'aise et un sourire charmeur toujours aux lèvres. Et Lexa se retrouvait systématiquement subjuguée par son rire, sa beauté, son sourire, qu'elle en venait souvent à oublier la présence de leurs interlocuteurs…

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes cependant, Clarke perdit légèrement patience. Alors qu'elles étaient en compagnie de la Présidente du Country Club que fréquentaient leurs parents, la blonde réussit habilement à se débarrasser d'elle en invoquant une urgence.

\- Vieille snob, pesta-t-elle en regardant la vieille femme disparaitre dans la foule.

Lexa laissa échapper un rire sonore qui l'amena à reporter son attention sur elle.

\- Si médecine ne fonctionne pas, tu pourras toujours tenter ta chance à Broadway, se moqua Lexa en faisant référence à la comédie qu'elle venait de jouer.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel avant d'esquisser un sourire amusé.

\- Allez viens, intima-t-elle en la saisissant par la main. Avant que quelqu'un ne veuille encore te lécher les bottes et qu'on soit encore coincées là pendant une autre décennie.

Elle la tira ensuite sans ménagement en direction de la grande baie vitrée menant au jardin.

Lexa se laissa faire, n'ayant plus conscience que de la douce sensation de la main de Clarke dans la sienne. Elle se demanda, pendant un instant, si elle pouvait pousser sa chance et entremêler leurs doigts ensemble mais, au moment où elle se décida enfin à prendre son courage à deux mains et à agir, elles étaient déjà arrivées vers le pool house et Clarke l'avait lâchée.

Raven, Bellamy, Octavia et - à sa plus grande surprise - Lincoln, étaient déjà là et occupaient des canapés d'extérieur qu'ils avaient déplacés à l'écart du reste de la fête pour avoir un minimum d'intimité. Ils y étaient affalés comme des adolescents sans manière – ce qui contrastait complètement avec leurs tenues chics – et se faisaient passer deux bouteilles d'un champagne sélect pour remplir leurs coupes dès qu'elles étaient vides.

\- Bonsoir la compagnie, salua Lexa. Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu de temps…

\- Woods est dans la place! s'exclama Raven, indiquant clairement qu'elle était déjà quelque peu éméchée.

Lexa laissa échapper un rire avant de secouer la tête, amusée. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son cousin qu'elle darda d'un froncement de sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas contente de te voir, déclara-t-elle, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

Lincoln haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant, tout en portant son verre à sa bouche.

\- Ça s'est fait à la dernière minute, expliqua-t-il. J'ai réussi à avoir deux jours pour Noël au travail et je ne me voyais pas les passer loin d'Octavia…

Lexa esquissa un nouveau sourire, cette fois-ci légèrement moqueur.

\- C'est mignon, commenta-t-elle. Dégueu… Mais mignon!

Un rire général parcourut le groupe tandis que Clarke esquissait un sourire amusé à côté d'elle.

\- On te retrouve bien là Woods, commenta Octavia en rigolant.

\- Tu me connais…

Raven attrapa une coupe vide, la remplit d'une bonne quantité de champagne et la tendit ensuite à Lexa.

\- Tiens, intima-t-elle. Détends-toi un peu avant que le devoir ne t'appelle…

Lexa accepta le verre avec un « merci » puis se glissa sur un des fauteuils qui restaient de libre. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer dangereusement lorsqu'elle sentit Clarke s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle alors qu'il y avait une multitude d'autres places de libre.

Mais elle était loin de s'en plaindre. Après avoir passé des jours privée de sa compagnie – chose dont elle ne pouvait que se blâmer pour ça – Lexa réalisait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à rester loin de Clarke lorsqu'elle était en sa présence.

Clarke, elle, se rendit compte de la place qu'elle venait de prendre que lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Octavia qui l'observait avec un air goguenard. Elle vit ses yeux passer d'elle à Lexa puis revenir sur elle, un sourire entendu aux lèvres.

Clarke la darda d'un regard assassin, l'intimant silencieusement d'arrêter son manège, mais ça ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire.

\- On ne t'a pas beaucoup vue ces derniers jours, lança Raven à l'adresse de Lexa, interrompant ainsi la conversation silencieuse entre les deux autres filles.

\- Je t'avais prévenue que je ne venais pas ici pour des vacances, répondit Lexa avec une moue désabusée.

\- C'est vrai, concéda Raven. Mais d'habitude, tu trouves toujours du temps pour nous…

\- D'habitude, je suis à New-York, fit-elle remarquer en prenant une gorgée de sa coupe. Ici… c'est autre chose…

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, sa mère arriva à ce moment-là, les amenant à tous se redresser complètement dans leur siège. L'atmosphère changea drastiquement tandis qu'elle leur adressait à tous un léger signe de tête. Son regard s'arrêta sur son neveu, causant un tic agacé sur son visage.

\- Lincoln, prononça-t-elle, les dents serrées.

\- Tante Alexandria, répondit le nommé tout aussi chaleureusement.

Mme Woods ne lui accorda pas plus d'importance et porta son attention sur sa fille.

\- Nia vient d'arriver avec sa fille, annonça-t-elle à son adresse. Ton père aimerait bien que tu fasses sa rencontre…

Lexa dut faire preuve de toute sa volonté pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et acquiesça malgré elle avant de se redresser.

\- Je reviens dès que je peux, murmura-t-elle en se penchant à l'oreille de Clarke.

Elle lui serra ensuite légèrement l'épaule et s'éloigna à la suite de sa mère.

Clarke la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne la voit plus, un sentiment d'euphorie et de frustration l'envahissant en même temps.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à la place que Lexa venait de quitter qu'elle détourna les yeux de la baie vitrée derrière laquelle cette dernière venait de disparaitre. Elle y trouva Octavia qui la fixait de son air toujours aussi facétieux.

\- Tu m'expliques, c'était quoi ça? questionna la brune en se penchant vers elle pour pouvoir parler à voix basse.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles? rétorqua Clarke sur la défensive.

Mais son ton ne découragea pas une seule seconde Octavia.

\- Oh arrête Clarke, murmura-t-elle. Je vous ai vues arriver main dans la main…

Clarke resta silencieuse.

\- Vous avez remis ça, n'est-ce pas? insista Octavia. Le bow-chicka-wow-wow… ajouta-t-elle avec un sourcil levé plein de sous-entendus.

\- Tu m'exaspères, soupira Clarke.

Octavia tenta un regard aux autres qui étaient tous plongés dans une conversation différente puis reporta son attention sur elle, une expression beaucoup plus consciencieuse sur le visage.

\- Non sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé depuis la dernière fois? demanda-t-elle.

\- Rien, répondit Clarke.

Et c'était complètement vrai!

\- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était l'histoire que d'une seule fois… continua-t-elle. Maintenant, on a retrouvé notre relation purement platonique…

Octavia renifla avant de laisser échapper un léger rire moqueur.

\- Je t'en prie Clarkie chérie, vous n'avez jamais eu de relation purement platonique, même à l'époque où il ne se passait rien… Et maintenant tu veux me faire croire qu'après un _11 sur 10_ , vous en êtes restés là?

\- Et pourtant c'est le cas! rétorqua Clarke d'une voix forte.

Elle se leva brusquement, agacée par la persévérance de son amie, et commença à s'avancer vers l'intérieur de la maison.

Son départ attira l'attention des trois autres qui fixèrent Octavia d'un air suspicieux. Mais cette dernière les ignora et se redressa pour suivre Clarke.

\- Clarke, s'il te plait attends! appela-t-elle.

L'interpellée s'arrêta brusquement et fit volte-face.

\- Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû t'en parler! déclara-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Octavia penaude. Je ne voulais pas t'énerver… Si tu me dis qu'il n'y a rien, je te crois. Et je te promets que je n'en parlerais plus…

Clarke poussa une profonde inspiration, sa colère la quittant peu à peu.

\- Merci...

En réalité, elle savait très bien qu'elle réagissait de manière excessive et que ce n'était pas réellement Octavia qui la mettait en colère. C'était plutôt le fait que plus les jours passaient, plus elle réalisait qu'effectivement elle voulait _plus_ avec Lexa.

Beaucoup plus…

Quelle idée aussi de développer des sentiments pour sa meilleure amie. Avec qui, en plus, elle avait couché...

Le principe des aventures d'un soir était, justement, qu'elles étaient censées se cantonner à un soir. On était censé ne jamais revoir la personne avec qui on avait passé une nuit « insignifiante ». On n'était pas censé la côtoyer tous les jours, revivre leur nuit à chaque fois qu'on croisait le regard de cette personne et ne vivre que pour passer du temps avec elle…

* * *

Un sourire hypocrite plaqué sur le visage, Lexa acquiesça d'un air absent à ce qu'étaient en train de raconter ses interlocuteurs. Plus de trente minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée coincée dans une discussion des plus ennuyeuses avec ses parents et Nia Queen sur la nécessité d'allier leurs entreprises. Trente minutes pendant lesquelles Ontari, la fille de Nia, n'avait cessé de lui adresser des sourires plus que suggestifs. Ce qui avait eu le don de mettre Lexa de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise.

Ontari était très sexy, là n'était pas la question. Et, dans d'autres circonstances, Lexa n'aurait surement pas hésité une seule seconde à tenter une approche.

Mais aujourd'hui, plusieurs choses la freinaient…

Tout d'abord, il y avait le fait qu'elle était, justement, la fille de Nia Queen… Et d'après ce qu'elle avait pu constater en se basant sur les quelques minutes de discussion qu'elles avaient eues, la fille ne valait pas mieux que la mère.

Ensuite, la seconde chose qui la rendait réticente à l'idée de répondre à ses avances, c'était que si elle le faisait, elle servirait les intérêts de ses parents. Parents qui se fichaient complètement de son avis.

Ils étaient en train de lui forcer la main et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait plus que tout au monde, c'était qu'on l'oblige à faire quelque chose contre son gré.

Et enfin, la dernière chose – et la plus significative – qui amenait Lexa à ne pas accorder la moindre importance à cette Ontari, c'était qu'elle semblait n'avoir d'yeux que pour une certaine blonde qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle de réception.

Elle avait passé tout son temps en compagnie de ses parents et des deux autres femmes à lancer des regards en direction de Clarke.

Clarke qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètres d'elle et qui discutait de façon animée avec Bellamy et un autre homme qu'elle reconnut comme étant Wells Jaha, un de ses anciens amis de lycée. Lexa avait vraiment essayé de s'en empêcher, de rester concentrée sur sa discussion avec les personnes en sa compagnie mais elle n'avait pas réussi.

Comment pouvait-elle y arriver d'ailleurs? Alors qu'elle avait la vision majestueuse de Clarke face à elle, dans cette robe sublime qui lui donnait l'impression de n'avoir été créé que dans le seul but d'être portée par la blonde.

Elle porta de nouveau son regard en direction de Clarke et fut surprise de voir que cette dernière la fixait également. Lexa se retrouva plongée dans l'océan bleu de ses yeux et son estomac se retrouva pour la énième fois envahit par une multitude de papillons. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'elle continuait de regarder Clarke. Mais cette dernière lui répondit par un simple étirement de lèvres et détourna presque aussitôt les yeux, ce qui fit disparaitre l'expression heureuse du visage de Lexa qui ne put s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement concernée par l'attitude de la blonde.

Elle fronça des sourcils et continua de fixer Clarke qui reprit sa discussion avec Wells et Bellamy. Cependant, après seulement quelques secondes, Lexa la vit s'excuser auprès des deux hommes et prendre congé pour se diriger vers les escaliers du hall et disparaitre rapidement à l'étage.

\- Excusez-moi, prononça Lexa sans la moindre hésitation et coupant ainsi Nia en plein milieu de sa phrase. Je reviens…

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, elle ignora le regard mécontent de ses parents et suivit les pas de Clarke.

Elle grimpa rapidement les marches et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle arriva dans le hall du 1er étage. Jetant un regard circulaire autour d'elle, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur une peinture accrochée au mur qu'elle avait déjà vue des milliers de fois et qui la fit sourire.

Elle trouvait toujours aussi dingue le fait qu'elle puisse continuer d'être émerveillée à chaque fois qu'elle traversait les couloirs de la maison des Griffin. L'habitation était certes plus petite que celle de ses parents et pourtant, Lexa trouvait l'endroit beaucoup plus majestueux que le Manoir des Woods. Là où la maison de ses parents paraissait austère et intimidante, celle des parents de Clarke était chaleureuse et accueillante.

La demeure était tout aussi élégante que n'importe laquelle des autres villas de luxe de Malibu. Mais à la différence des autres, de nombreuses photos de famille ornaient les murs. Ainsi que plusieurs toiles appartenant à Clarke. Lexa n'avait jamais eu besoin de demander pour savoir que c'était la blonde qui les avait peintes. Elle pouvait reconnaitre ce style de coup de pinceau entre mille…

Oui, elle trouvait incroyable comment, elle, Lexa Woods, personne ayant énormément de mal à faire confiance aux gens, pouvait se sentir aussi à l'aise dans la maison des Griffin...

Elle s'y sentait comme chez elle…

Après tout, c'était ici que Jake lui avait appris à jouer aux échecs.

C'était entre ces murs que Raven, O, Clarke et elle avaient passé toute une nuit à se faire un marathon Harry Potter.

C'était du jardin de cette habitation qu'elle avait passé les quatre derniers 4 juillet à regarder les feux d'artifices.

C'était ici, dans cette maison, qu'elle s'était sentie pour la première fois appartenir réellement à un endroit…

Octavia n'avait plus de parents, ceux de Raven étaient quasiment inexistants et les siens…

Les siens lui donnaient l'impression d'être plus ses employeurs que ses parents.

Donc elles avaient trouvé en Jake, Abby – et même en Mama Griffin – les figures parentales qui manquaient à leurs vies… Et Lexa s'en sentait toujours extrêmement reconnaissante… Ils étaient une des nombreuses bénédictions que Clarke avait apportées à leurs vies… À _sa_ vie…

En pensant à Clarke, Lexa se remit à sa recherche. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans les couloirs complètement déserts et, au lieu de se diriger vers la chambre de la blonde – comme le voudrait la logique – qui se trouvait à sa droite, elle bifurqua à gauche et s'avança jusqu'au bureau de M. Griffin.

Clarke lui avait confié, quelques années auparavant, que c'était l'endroit qu'elle préférait dans la maison car c'était la seule pièce dont le balcon donnait directement sur l'océan… Et lorsque Lexa entra à l'intérieur de la pièce et qu'elle la vit de dos sur la terrasse, appuyée sur la rambarde à observer d'un air absent l'horizon, elle fut heureuse de constater que sa supposition avait été la bonne.

Elle traversa silencieusement le bureau jusqu'à se poster contre la baie vitrée ouverte sur laquelle elle s'appuya pour pouvoir observer Clarke un peu plus longtemps.

\- C'est à ton tour de broyer du noir seule dans ton coin? questionna-t-elle en faisant référence à leur moment sur la plage de la veille.

Clarke, qui ne l'avait pas entendue arriver, sursauta légèrement à l'entente de sa voix. Elle se tourna ensuite vers elle et l'expression de son visage s'adoucit presque immédiatement au moment où elle croisa son regard.

\- Naah, répondit Clarke en arborant un léger sourire. Je n'ai pas assez du charme ténébreux des Woods pour ça…

Lexa tenta tant bien que mal d'ignorer l'euphorie que ses mots – Clarke venait de dire qu'elle avait un charme ténébreux! – provoquèrent en elle.

\- Non sérieusement, prononça Lexa en s'avançant de quelques pas dans sa direction. Tout va bien?

Clarke la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle se poste à côté d'elle et qu'elle la lorgne d'un regard concerné.

\- Oui, assura-t-elle dans un soupir.

Elle détourna les yeux de ceux de Lexa et les posa de nouveau sur l'océan sombre éclairé seulement par la lumière de la lune.

La vue était magnifique. À couper le souffle…

Mais pas autant que l'était Lexa…

\- J'avais juste besoin de m'isoler un peu, poursuivit-elle. Ces soirées sont toujours un peu…

\- Intenses? offrit Lexa avec un demi-sourire compatissant.

Clarke se tourna de nouveau vers elle et un « _exactement_ » résonna fortement dans sa tête.

La soirée avait commencé à lui paraitre étouffante…

Surtout avec ces magnifiques yeux verts qui ne l'avaient pas quittée de la soirée et qui lui avaient donné l'impression qu'elle allait se consumer sur place. Donc elle avait ressenti le besoin urgent de fuir. De prendre quelques minutes pour s'éloigner de la présence fantastique mais pesante de Lexa… Parce que dès qu'elle la voyait, dès que leurs regards se croisaient, elle avait l'impression de ne voir qu'elle.

De ne respirer que pour elle…

Et maintenant, Lexa se retrouvait de nouveau face à elle, à la fixer de ses magnifiques prunelles vertes et Clarke avait l'impression qu'elle allait mourir asphyxiée d'une seconde à l'autre.

Mais bien sûr, elle garda ses pensées pour elle et fit comme si de rien était… Comme à son habitude…

\- Clarke? prononça Lexa en fronçant des sourcils, inquiète.

La nommée réalisa qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas donné de réponse. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, dire n'importe quoi mais se retrouva interrompue par un bruit venant de l'intérieur du bureau de son père. Lexa et elle tournèrent la tête en même temps pour regarder dans la direction du boucan. Elles entendirent un gloussement avant de voir, quelques secondes plus tard, Jake et Abby pénétrer dans la pièce en s'embrassant fougueusement.

Lexa se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de rire et porta son regard sur Clarke dont les sourcils se rapprochaient de plus en plus tandis que son teint virait au rouge écarlate.

\- Hé! s'exclama-t-elle fortement à l'adresse de ses parents.

Ces derniers, dont les mains s'étaient faites de plus en plus baladeuses, se séparèrent brusquement lorsqu'ils entendirent sa voix et se tournèrent dans leur direction…

\- Hey les enfants! salua Jake d'un ton exagérément guilleret.

Il glissa une main – qui se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant sous la robe de sa femme – sur sa nuque d'un geste mal-à-l'aise.

\- Hey?! s'indigna Clarke d'une voix forte. Vous n'êtes pas censés être en bas à discuter avec vos invités?!

Jake et Abby échangèrent un regard avant que cette dernière ne reporte son attention sur sa fille.

\- Si… Bien sûr… Mais on avait besoin de… prendre – hum – l'air?

\- Dans un bureau?

Lexa laissa échapper un léger rire qu'elle essaya de transformer en un toussotement lorsqu'elle reçut un regard assassin de la part de Clarke.

\- On ne pensait pas trouver quelqu'un ici, tenta de justifier Jake.

Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la grimace sur le visage de Clarke.

\- C'est juste… dégueu…

\- Oh je t'en prie, s'impatienta son père. On ne fait rien de mal… Au contraire, tu devrais te montrer heureuse de voir que ta mère et moi continuons de nous vouloir autant après toutes ces années.

\- Papa! se scandalisa Clarke.

\- Jake, soupira Abby d'un ton exaspéré.

\- Et puis vous étiez là vous aussi! fit remarquer Jake en désignant d'un geste de la main Clarke et Lexa tour à tour.

\- Oui mais nous, nous faisions que discuter, rétorqua Clarke.

Lexa laissa échapper un nouveau rire qui lui valut un sourcil levé de la part de M. Griffin.

\- Discuter? dit-il d'un ton légèrement moqueur. Oui, bien-sûr…

Le sourire de Lexa disparut immédiatement à l'entente de l'insinuation et ses joues se mirent à chauffer d'embarras.

\- Bon et bien, dans ces cas-là, nous allons vous laisser à votre _discussion_ , déclara Jake après quelques secondes en appuyant volontairement de façon exagérée sur le dernier mot.

Il adressa un clin d'œil à Lexa, l'air de lui dire « il ne fallait pas te moquer » puis attrapa la main de sa femme et la guida jusqu'à l'extérieur de la pièce, laissant les deux jeunes femmes de nouveau seules.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'à 25 ans, je viens de surprendre mes parents sur le point de passer à l'acte, prononça Clarke en continuant de fixer la porte derrière laquelle Jake et Abby venaient de disparaitre.

Lexa laissa échapper un nouveau rire amusé qui lui valut un nouveau regard meurtrier de la part de la blonde.

\- Allez Clarke, dit-elle toujours en rigolant. Ils sont amoureux, c'est normal… Et puis comme t'a dit ton père, tu devrais être contente de les voir comme ça après autant d'années!

\- Tu veux rire?! Il va me falloir une décennie entière pour effacer ces horribles images de ma tête!

\- Estime-toi heureuse, rétorqua Lexa sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais vu mes parents, ne serait-ce que se toucher, et ça, je peux te dire que c'est bizarre! J'en suis même venue à me demander si je n'avais pas été conçue par insémination…

\- Eww! grimaça Clarke, avant de rigoler à son tour. Ça te dirait de changer de sujet?

\- C'est vrai que c'est un peu bizarre de parler de la vie sexuelle de nos parents, admit Lexa.

Ce qui lui valut un nouveau rire de la part de Clarke. Et elle ne put rien faire d'autre que la regarder rigoler, émerveillée par le son et la vision qui s'offraient à elle. Son cœur s'emplit de ce sentiment de bonheur inexplicable qui la gagnait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Clarke sourire ou rire et elle se dit qu'elle pouvait rester planter là, à la regarder éternellement…

Le rire de Clarke finit par s'évanouir. Lexa la regarda perdre peu à peu son sourire heureux tandis qu'elle se repositionnait face à l'océan, les mains appuyées sur la balustrade.

De longues secondes passèrent sans qu'aucune des deux ne prononcent le moindre mot.

Clarke fixant l'océan. Et Lexa fixant Clarke…

\- Quand j'étais petite, prononça finalement Clarke, j'avais cette vision de l'amour à chaque fois que je regardais mes parents ensemble… Je pensais que je trouverais une personne qui me regarderait de la même façon que mon père a de regarder ma mère… Une personne qui me ferait me sentir en sécurité tout en faisant de ma vie une aventure de tous les jours…

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle racontait ça. Surtout à Lexa… Elle avait pleinement conscience qu'elle risquait de l'effrayer.

Mais ce soir, après sa discussion avec Octavia. Après les nombreux regards échangés avec Lexa tout au long de la soirée. Après toutes les sensations, les émotions, les sentiments que cette dernière arrivait à provoquer chez elle sans le vouloir, Clarke prenait pleinement conscience que l'épiphanie qu'elle avait eue sur la plage, la veille, s'avérait de plus en plus vrai.

Ce qu'elle ressentait pour Lexa allait au-delà de l'attirance physique…

Ça ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle avait expérimenté auparavant. Jamais…

Avec personne…

\- Pendant longtemps, reprit-elle lentement, j'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait de Finn…

\- Et – et maintenant? ne put s'empêcher de demander Lexa.

 _Est-ce que c'est toujours Finn?_ questionna-t-elle intérieurement. _Est-ce que tu penses toujours à lui de cette façon?_

Mais Clarke ne comprit pas la question dans ce sens-là. Pour elle, Lexa lui demandait qui était cette personne maintenant.

Et elle était effrayée par la réponse. Elle était effrayée à l'idée que tous ces sentiments confus que Lexa provoquait chez elle étaient exactement ce qu'elle avait toujours cherché.

Ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu…

\- Maintenant… souffla Clarke. Maintenant, je – je ne sais pas…

Lexa déglutit difficilement à l'entente des mots. Sa poitrine lui donna l'impression de se serrer de plus en plus autour de son cœur, la déception la dévorant petit à petit.

Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle ne fit rien. Hormis écouter attentivement la voix qui ne l'avait jamais laissée indifférente.

\- Et plus le temps passe, plus je me dis que cette vision de l'amour est surfaite, naïve, poursuivit Clarke. Que ça n'existe que dans les films ou les livres. Et que je suis une véritable idiote de croire que ce que mes parents ont, je peux l'avoir aussi…

Lexa resta quelques secondes complètement silencieuse avant de prononcer dans un soupir:

\- L'amour est une faiblesse…

Clarke fut totalement prise au dépourvu par ses paroles. Elle regarda Lexa d'un air interrogateur et confus, ce qui poussa cette dernière à reprendre la parole.

\- C'est ce que mes parents n'ont cessé de me répéter depuis aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, expliqua-t-elle. Quand je les regarde… je ne vois pas l'amour que tes parents partagent, Clarke…

 _Clarke_. Elle avait le poil qui se hérissait à chaque fois que Lexa prononçait son prénom… Elle le disait d'une façon tellement particulière, tellement unique, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse qu'elle disait, que Clarke avait l'impression de fondre dès lors qu'elle l'entendait.

\- Quand je vois les miens, continua Lexa, ignorant complètement ce qu'elle venait de causer chez Clarke. Je vois une alliance, un contrat… Ils se sont mariés, non pas par amour, mais parce qu'ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre une opportunité. Et ils m'ont conçue, non pas parce qu'ils voulaient un enfant, mais parce qu'il leur fallait un héritier… Et aujourd'hui ils essayent de faire la même chose avec moi…

Elle se tourna vers Clarke et vit ses sourcils se froncer, ne comprenant clairement pas ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire.

\- Ils veulent faire la même chose avec toi? questionna finalement la blonde. Comment ça?

\- Tu vois la fille avec qui je discutais tout à l'heure? demanda Lexa.

Les sourcils de Clarke se rapprochèrent un peu plus l'un de l'autre tandis qu'elle semblait réfléchir.

Elle situait parfaitement la jolie brune qui n'avait pas quitté Lexa du regard une seule seconde depuis son arrivée et qui avait été la raison pour laquelle Clarke s'était trouvée dans la salle de réception avec Bellamy et Wells… Ils auraient très bien pu discuter à l'extérieur, vers le pool house où se trouvaient les autres, mais dès lors qu'elle avait vu l'autre fille faire les yeux doux à Lexa, Clarke n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de garder un œil sur elles…

\- Celle qui était avec la femme qui donnait l'impression d'avoir un balai coincé dans le derrière? demanda-t-elle tout de même, feignant l'incertitude.

Lexa laissa échapper un rire avant d'acquiescer doucement.

\- Oui. Ontari… Et la femme qui était avec elle, c'est sa mère, Nia Queen…

Elle posa ses coudes sur la rambarde et détourna le regard vers l'horizon, pas sûre de pouvoir s'expliquer en regardant Clarke droit dans les yeux.

\- Nia est la PDG et plus grosse actionnaire de l'entreprise Azgeda Inc', informa-t-elle. Woods & Co cherchent à racheter cette société depuis près de quinze ans mais elle les a toujours contrés… Donc mes parents cherchent à me caser avec sa fille… Parce que notre « union » représenterait une véritable chance d'obtenir ce qu'ils veulent depuis toutes ces années…

Clarke eu l'impression que le poids d'un énorme rocher de plusieurs tonnes venait de tomber au creux de son estomac. Inconsciemment, elle fit un pas vers Lexa.

\- Et toi? souffla-t-elle. Tu – tu es intéressée par cette Ontari?

Lexa releva la tête vers elle et cru voir un éclair d'appréhension dans ses yeux.

\- Tu es folle? questionna-t-elle rhétoriquement dans un rire sans joie. Cette fille est aussi cinglée que sa mère, si ce n'est plus… Et puis, même si je sais que j'ai des responsabilités vis-à-vis de l'entreprise, il est hors de question que je me marie avec qui que ce soit pour ça…

Clarke poussa un soupir de soulagement, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Lexa qui se redressa et tourna tout son corps de sorte à lui faire complètement face.

\- Cette fille ne représente pas le moindre intérêt pour moi, assura-t-elle doucement.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait besoin d'être claire avec Clarke, de lui faire savoir qu'il ne se passait et ne se passerait strictement rien avec Ontari. Mais elle avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une nécessité absolue.

\- Si je te dis tout ça, c'est seulement pour te montrer ce que mes parents à _moi_ m'ont appris, poursuivit Lexa. Avant de vous rencontrer toi, O et Raven, je ne savais pas ce que c'était que d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un sans intérêt derrière… J'avais Lincoln et Anya, mais eux ce n'est pas pareil. Eux, c'est la famille. On est coincés ensemble… Tout ça pour dire, ne dénigre pas l'enseignement de tes parents, Clarke… Mieux vaut vivre avec une vision naïve de la vie qui te donne malgré tout un certain espoir, plutôt que de faire comme moi et partir défaitiste dès le départ…

Elle poussa un profond soupir et esquissa un léger sourire tandis qu'elle continuait de fixer Clarke qui ne la quittait pas du regard.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu trouveras ton Jake Griffin, assura-t-elle des plus sincèrement. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui le mérite, c'est toi…

C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci, lorsque Lexa tenait des discours aussi profonds, aussi beaux, aussi sincères, que Clarke se demandait comment elle pouvait se montrer aussi réfractaire à l'idée de laisser quelqu'un partager sa vie. À l'idée que l'amour puisse être fait pour elle…

\- Tu le mérites aussi Lexa, murmura-t-elle finalement en s'efforçant de garder son regard ancré dans le sien.

Cependant, Lexa rompit le contact visuel à l'entente de ses mots et laissa échapper un rire amer.

\- Tu as entendu tout ce que je t'ai dit? questionna-t-elle, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres. Ce n'est pas fait pour moi… Et puis qui d'assez dingue serait prête à supporter la vie que j'ai?

 _Moi_ , pensa Clarke. Mais elle le garda pour elle et préféra dire:

\- J'en connais beaucoup qui n'hésiteraient pas une seule seconde…

Le cœur de Lexa s'accéléra violemment tandis qu'elle regardait de nouveau dans sa direction et elle sentit une force véloce l'attirer vers Clarke.

Elle la fixait, la dévisageait, dessinait de ses yeux chaque millimètre de son magnifique visage et la seule chose dont elle avait envie c'était combler la distance entre elles et se plonger dans un baiser qu'elle savait épique d'avance. Parce elle avait beau avoir déjà embrassé Clarke, elle avait beau avoir déjà couché avec elle, Lexa ressentait toujours autant de désir à son égard. Le magnétisme qui la liait à Clarke était unique et elle savait qu'elle ne le trouverait jamais ailleurs…

Elle pouvait aussi voir que Clarke en avait également envie. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et son regard ne cessait de passer de ses yeux à ses lèvres. Donc elle n'avait vraiment qu'à se pencher et capturer ses lèvres avec les siennes pour assouvir leur envie à toutes les deux…

Sauf qu'elle était sincère lorsqu'elle disait que Clarke méritait de trouver sa personne...

Elle méritait le monde. Elle méritait d'avoir la même chose que ses parents, si ce n'était plus… Elle méritait quelqu'un qui lui offrirait tout ce qu'elle voulait, qui la traiterait comme la reine qu'elle était. Elle méritait quelqu'un qui lui offrirait la totalité de son cœur…

Clarke Griffin méritait mieux qu'elle…

\- On devrait peut-être retourner à la réception, déclara finalement Lexa en se reculant de quelques pas. Mes parents doivent surement me chercher partout…

Clarke la regarda, déçue, avant d'acquiescer doucement. Elle avait été persuadée que Lexa allait l'embrasser. À l'instar de leur moment à la plage la veille, sa façon de la regarder, cette manière qu'elle avait de se rapprocher d'elle inconsciemment, tout, lui avait indiqué que c'était ce qu'elle s'était apprêtée à faire. Et son être tout entier s'y était préparé…

Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Et Clarke se retrouvait avec un trou béant au creux de sa poitrine. À la manière d'une personne coincée dans le désert depuis des jours qui apercevait enfin un oasis mais qui, lorsqu'elle s'en rapprochait assez, réalisait qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un mirage…

Clarke regarda Lexa s'avancer jusqu'à la baie vitrée et pénétrer dans le bureau de son père. Vaincue, elle poussa un soupir désabusé et la suivit à l'intérieur.

Son regard fut immédiatement attiré par la partie du plafond qui se situait juste au-dessus de Lexa et son cœur s'emballa de nouveau furieusement.

\- Lexa, attends…

L'interpellée s'arrêta immédiatement pour faire volte-face et lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle se tourna de nouveau vers Clarke, elle sentit ses mots se coincer au fond de sa gorge qui s'assécha brusquement lorsqu'elle la vit s'avancer dans sa direction d'un pas déterminé.

Avant que Lexa ne réalise ce qui était en train de se passer, Clarke avait déjà comblé la distance qui les séparait pour glisser ses deux mains sur sa mâchoire et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Il fallut deux secondes à son cerveau pour connecter tous ses neurones et se rendre compte qu'elle avait les lèvres de Clarke contre les siennes. Mais dès lors qu'elle en prit pleinement conscience, les yeux de Lexa se fermèrent automatiquement et ses mains trouvèrent instinctivement la taille de la blonde pour la rapprocher un peu plus d'elle.

Le baiser fougueux se transforma rapidement en quelque chose de plus tendre, doux, presque timide. Mais délicieux. Et il provoqua en elle un sentiment d'euphorie, de jouissance et de bonheur, inexplicable.

Elle avait l'impression que Clarke essayait de lui communiquer une multitude de choses à travers chaque suçotement, chaque caresse de sa langue. Mais Lexa ne voulait pas savoir quoi. Elle ne voulait pas se questionner… En cet instant précis, elle se fichait de savoir le pourquoi du comment. Elle voulait juste savourer le moment. Son cerveau n'avait plus aucune autorité sur le reste de son corps qui n'était dorénavant guidé que par Clarke.

Par sa bouche. Sa peau. Ses mains. Son parfum.

Elle n'avait l'impression d'être là que pour Clarke…

Finalement, après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité mais en même temps une fraction de seconde, Clarke rompit leur baiser, le souffle commençant à lui manquer. La respiration saccadée, elle posa son front contre celui de Lexa et garda les yeux fermés pendant de longues secondes.

\- Clarke… entendit-elle doucement.

La voix de Lexa causa une multitude de frissons chez Clarke qui redressa légèrement la tête et se plongea dans son magnifique regard. Et, à ce moment-là, elle dut faire preuve de toute la meilleure volonté du monde pour faire un pas en arrière et rompre le moindre contact entre elles.

\- Il y a du gui, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible en levant les yeux en l'air, vers la plante qu'elle avait repérée quelques secondes plus tôt.

Lexa suivit son regard et vit, qu'effectivement, une branche de gui était accrochée juste au-dessus d'elles. Elle la fixa quelques instants avant de baisser de nouveau le regard vers Clarke qui continuait de la regarder de ses yeux désormais sombres.

Cette dernière n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui avait pris. De ce qui lui était passé par la tête.

Mais ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle n'avait pas pu laisser Lexa quitter cette pièce sans l'embrasser. Elle l'avait ressenti comme un besoin viscéral. Comme si sa vie en avait été dépendante…

\- Pas de drame… prononça lentement Clarke.

Lexa reconnut immédiatement les paroles qu'elle avait dites le soir où elles avaient couché ensemble et sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

Parce que les mots lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir de moins en moins de signification.

\- Pas de drame, assura-t-elle tout de même.

Elle entendit Clarke prendre une profonde inspiration et la vit se mordre l'intérieur de la joue avant de lui adresser un léger sourire crispé.

\- Joyeux Noël Lexa, souhaita-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Lexa n'eut pas le loisir de répondre ou de faire quoi que ce soit avant qu'elle ne la dépasse et sorte précipitamment de la pièce, la laissant seule derrière elle.

Toujours sonnée par ce qui venait de se passer, Lexa ne la suivit pas immédiatement et resta figée quelques secondes, le cœur battant à tout rompe.

Puis, lentement, elle porta ses doigts sur ses lèvres et ferma les yeux en revivant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Comment un simple baiser pouvait-il faire autant d'effet lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une personne en particulier qui le donnait?

Comment…?

* * *

 _ **~~##~~**_

* * *

 _ **Prochainement:** Le retour à NY. Lexa qui prend conseil auprès d'une personne inattendue. Un coup de téléphone qui énerve. Et une blessure..._

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **BOOX21:** Merci! Yep, c'était un peu fluff le chapitre précédent! (hormis le passage avec les parents ^^). C'est vrai que Clarke met ses sentiments de côté pour Lexa et si ça, ce n'est pas une preuve d'amour, je ne sais pas ce que c'est! XD Alors ce chapitre 17 répond à tes espérances ou pas? =)

 **Lilou:** Mais elles vont les ouvrir les yeux! 'Fin elles commencent à les ouvrir de plus en plus. Il faut juste qu'elles mettent leur peur de côté, et c'est ça qui prend du temps! Mais ça vient, c'est promis!

 **Edas44:** Non s'il te plait ne meurt pas! D'une parce que j'ai pas envie d'aller en prison et de deux parce que j'adore tes reviews! XD... Oui Clarke commence à sortir de son déni et réalise qu'elle éprouve pour Lexa beaucoup plus que de l'attirance ou de l'amitié. Pour Lexa, c'est un peu plus compliqué... Comme on le voit dans ce chapitre, son déni est plus fort parce que justement, elles n'ont pas la même vision des choses...

 **Chloe:** Je t'assure que ce n'est pas ma volonté de vous tuer! Et ta vu, c'est fois-ci il y a eu un baiser! MDR

 **DrWeaver:** Oui, elles commencent à réaliser toutes les deux leurs sentiments respectifs et malgré tout, les choses avancent. Doucement mais surement... Et bingo, la conversation était bien entre elles deux, qu'en as-tu pensé?

 **Ionion74:** Ah mais les teasing sont fait exprès pour ça! Muahahaha ^^

 **surf'up:** Mais arrêtez de dire que je veux vous tuer mdr. Effectivement, le couple n'était pas le Clexa... Il faut déjà qu'elles soient un couple :P J'espère que ce chapitre a répondu à tes attentes!

 **fr-fan-britanna:** Oui ça yé, Clarke commence enfin à réaliser pleinement l'ampleur de ses sentiments... Surtout dans ce chapitre 17. A voir ce que ça va donner par la suite!

 **mony42:** Merci! J'essaye vraiment d'illustrer leurs sentiments de la meilleure façon et si tu trouve que j'y arrive, j'en suis vraiment ravie! Ce passage à la plage est l'un de mes préférés et j'ai du le relire au moins 5 fois pour en être satisfaite, donc je suis très contente qu'il vous ait plu!

 **Elooo:** Effectivement, j'ai énormément de retours sur cette histoire et tu me verrais à chaque fois que je reçois un mail me disant que j'ai une review, limite je sautille de partout! Merci pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment faite chaud au cœur, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point! Et savoir que tu continue de lire et relire mes autres histoires, c'est juste excellent! Sache que tu as fait ma journée! XD

 **MissHarpie:** Oui, mine de rien les choses avancent! Et puis j'avais prévenu que c'était du Slow Burn XD. Merci pour ton assiduité à chacun des chapitres!

 **Aoquesth:** Maybe life should be more than just surviving... Je me devais de le placer! Cette phrase est juste... CLEXA! XD

 **Kren:** J'aime beaucoup ta façon d'interpréter les choses! C'est vrai que sur la plage, elles réalisent toutes les deux leurs sentiments en quelque sorte. Et elles ont une façon différentes de le faire. Lexa qui voit Clarke comme son havre de paix et Clarke qui voit Lexa comme celle qui amène la couleur à sa vie. C'est beau... Merci!

 **McFly76:** Yep, finalement il y a eu un baiser à ce gala! ^^ Non finalement il faut croire que Ontari n'était là que pour servir le Clexa. A voir si on la reverra... x)

 **Leashy loo:** Le truc, c'est qu'à force de vous faire attendre pour la "concrétisation" bah je me dis que je n'ai vraiment pas intérêt de me louper au moment où ça se fera mdrr. Oui les parents de Lexa sont intenses. Ils ne voient que par l'entreprise mais pour eux, ils ne font rien de mal. C'est l'intérêt de tous avant celui de leur fille...

 **JunkieWoman:** Alors toi, sincèrement, tu ne sais pas à quel point j'adore lire tes reviews! J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas mais je ne vais répondre qu'au passage qui concerne le chapitre précédent parce que sinon c'est un roman que je vais écrire... Bon déjà, ce n'est PAS avec Nia mais avec sa fille que ses parents veulent la brancher. Nia/Lexa: BEURK BEURK! Déjà avec Ontari c'est chaud... Mais là... lol. Donc j'espère que ça t'a quand même un peu rassuré... Le passage où Lexa dit à Clarke que si elle a envie de venir c'est pour elle est mon préféré du chapitre précédent et ravi que ce soit le tien également!

 **Angelye:** Merci! Et je te comprend, le Clexa, c'est la vie! XD

 **funio10:** Je te seconderais si vraiment tu veux les envoyer dans le mur! De tout coeur avec toi! =) Et oui, elles vont se l'avouer! Promis! Mais... Pas maintenant XD

 **OoO-RED-OoO:** Oui, Clarke réalise enfin qu'elle a des sentiments pour Lexa. Je pense qu'elle est beaucoup moins dans le déni que Lexa maintenant. Mais comme tu dis, elle a peur que ce ne soit que dans un sens... Lexa, elle... C'est autre chose. Je pense qu'elle réalise qu'elle tient à Clarke plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. Mais pour elle, c'est tellement inimaginable d'envisager quelque chose qu'elle continue d'essayer de se persuader que ça ne rime à rien... A voir maintenant qui va avouer ses sentiments la première! Les paris sont lancés! x)

 **Jump:** Wow je crois que c'est un des meilleurs compliments que j'ai reçu! Merci beaucoup! J'espère que tu continuera d'épreouver ça jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire!

 **Marinaa:** Yay, ravie que ça t'ait plu! Et oui, la référence à la série, il fallait que je la mette! Et pour moi l'occasion y était juste parfaite ici! (comme une autre dans ce chapitre 17 =)). J'espère qu'il ta plu!

 **Calzonafan:** On a fini par l'avoir ce baiser! =)

 **Artemis972:** Ah oui les Woods sont dignes des Ewing, ça c'est sûr! La richesse monte vite à la tête et c'est vrai que pour eux, Lexa se doit d'être comme eux. Faire passer leurs intérêts avant tout... Pour eux, il n'y a pas vraiment de mal, ils font ce qu'ils ont toujours fait... Et oui, on va finir par les réunir! Faut juste un peu de patience! Lol


	19. Chapitre 18

_Bonsoir tout le monde!_

 _Je suis de retour! Et même un peu plus tôt que prévu ^^. J'avais prévu de publier ce chapitre qu'en fin de semaine mais c'était sans compter sur le travail de correction super rapide de ma béta! Donc me voilà avec le chapitre 18!_

 _J'ai vu que beaucoup s'impatientait d'avoir la suite et je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente. Ceci dit si ça peut vous rassurer, hormis gros empêchement, ce devrait être le plus grand hiatus de cette fic!_

 _Bon, concernant ce chapitre 18. Il est un peu (tout petit peu) plus court que d'habitude et sert surtout de prélude au chapitre 19 (qui sera le plus long de la fic jusqu'à maintenant et qui sera 100% Clexa!). J'essayerais de vous le publier pour la fin de la semaine!_

 _Je crois vous avoir tout dit à part bonne lecture & rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre pour le teasing!_

 _LSAfor._

 _PS: Comme toujours, merci à jenkus pour la correction!_

* * *

Chapitre 18:

Assise à sa place habituelle, Lexa se trouvait dans l'immense amphithéâtre où était en train de se dérouler son cours de droit. Mais, bien qu'il s'agissait d'un des cours les plus importants de son cursus, elle n'avait pas écouté un seul mot depuis le début du cours, complètement perdue dans ses pensées.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin des vacances de Noël. Les cours avaient repris, son semblant de vie normale avec.

Et pourtant, elle avait l'impression que depuis qu'elle était rentrée de Malibu, elle était en pilote automatique. Depuis le soir du gala plus particulièrement…

Depuis que Clarke l'avait embrassée sous cette satanée branche de gui.

Elle avait quitté le bureau de Jake à sa suite et elles avaient fait comme si de rien était… Elles avaient passé le reste de la soirée, puis le reste des vacances, _à faire comme si de rien était_ … Comme à leur habitude depuis le début de cette foutue année scolaire.

 _Pas de drame. Pas de drame. Pas de drame_. _Pas de drame_.

Cette phrase semblait être devenue leur mantra.

Sauf que Lexa n'y arrivait plus…

Elle n'arrivait plus à continuer de se persuader que ce qu'il se passait entre Clarke et elle ne signifiait rien. Que ce n'était que physique. Que ça n'était que du sexe…

Elle n'arrivait plus à se bercer d'illusions…

Donc elle s'était de nouveau mise à éviter Clarke le plus possible.

Elle avait passé le reste des vacances à prétexter avoir trop de travail pour pouvoir passer du temps avec ses amis, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle la verrait inévitablement.

Donc, pour la soirée que les Blake avaient organisée pour le nouvel an, elle s'était contentée de faire une rapide apparition, feignant un rendez-vous très important le lendemain. Pour leur retour à New-York, elle avait veillé à ne pas prendre le même avion qu'eux, prétextant là aussi la nécessité de rester un peu plus longtemps à LA pour le travail...

Et depuis qu'elle était rentrée, elle passait tout son temps libre à la compagnie, veillant à éviter l'appartement le plus possible. Elle partait très tôt le matin et rentrait très tard le soir… Et de cette façon, ses échanges avec Clarke étaient quasi-inexistants.

Elle savait que ses amies s'inquiétaient. Raven lui avait demandé à plusieurs reprises pendant leurs footings habituels si tout allait bien. Mais elle avait réussi à la rassurer en lui expliquant que plus la fin d'année approchait, plus la pression sur ses épaules grandissait.

Ce qui en soit n'était pas complètement faux.

Mais ses cours, ses parents, son entreprise, elle arrivait à gérer. Elle avait toujours réussi à gérer.

Mais ses sentiments, elle ne gérer pas. Elle n'y arrivait pas…

Son esprit, son cerveau, son cœur, son corps – tout ! – ne pensaient qu'à Clarke… Elle avait espéré qu'en restant loin d'elle, ses sentiments s'estomperaient d'eux-mêmes. Mais là aussi, elle était forcée de constater qu'elle avait de nouveau tout faux.

Clarke lui manquait. Terriblement…

Son sourire lui manquait. Son rire lui manquait. Sa voix lui manquait. Sa compagnie lui manquait.

Tout, chez elle, lui manquait.

Et elle ne savait plus quoi faire… Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais – ô grand jamais – ressenti, ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Clarke, pour quelqu'un d'autre par le passé.

Elle n'avait jamais eu une personne qui ne quittait jamais son esprit, qui consumait chacune de ses pensées et ce, constamment. À chaque minute de chaque journée.

Elle n'avait jamais voulu une personne comme elle voulait Clarke. Autrement que seulement physiquement, sexuellement… Elle se retrouvait à vouloir juste passer du temps avec elle. Se contenter de la regarder, de la serrer dans ses bras et se retrouver avec l'impression qu'elle venait d'atteindre le but de toute une vie.

Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de quelqu'un d'autre comme elle avait besoin de Clarke.

Et bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'elle développe ces sentiments pour _Clarke_!

Clarke. Clarke. _Clarke. CLARKE!_

Clarke qui ressentait la même attraction pour elle mais qui était aussi effrayée qu'elle de voir le statut de leur relation changer…

Clarke qui était l'une des personnes qui lui était la plus chère au monde. Et qui méritait beaucoup plus que tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir.

Et ça, Lexa avait réussi à s'y faire. Elle avait réussi à se mettre en tête que Clarke méritait mieux qu'elle. Elle avait été des plus sincères le soir du réveillon de Noël, lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle méritait de trouver sa perle rare.

Mais bien sûr, il avait fallu que Clarke gâche toutes ses avancées, toute cette persuasion qu'elle avait réussi à intégrer, en l'embrassant... Il avait fallu qu'elle lui fasse oublier en quelques secondes toute sa volonté, sa résistance…

Oui, jamais quelqu'un n'avait réussi à la rendre aussi vulnérable. Jamais personne n'avait réussi à ébrécher les murs qu'elle avait érigé toute sa vie autour de son cœur, amenant ainsi des milliers de questions à se bousculer dans son crâne… Des questions qui créaient en elle un certain espoir, un certain « peut-être » qui allait à l'encontre de tous ses principes. Toutes ses convictions…

Mais Lexa restait persuadée que ce n'était pas fait pour elle. Qu'elle était trop brisée, trop cassée pour Clarke.

Clarke qui méritait beaucoup mieux…

\- Je ne sais pas si tu penses à quelque chose de super important ou si tu es en train de faire une attaque, lança une voix juste à côté d'elle qui la fit momentanément sortir de ses pensées. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu es ailleurs…

Lexa leva les yeux et vit apparaitre le visage de Costia qui la fixait d'un air concerné et amusé à la fois.

\- Pardon? questionna-t-elle, confuse.

Ce qui arracha un rire à l'autre fille qui la regarda en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Le cours est terminé depuis plus de cinq minutes Lexa, informa-t-elle.

Lexa jeta un regard circulaire à l'amphi et remarqua, qu'effectivement, il ne restait plus que Costia et elle.

\- Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte…

\- J'ai remarqué, répondit Costia en esquissant un léger sourire. Tu as été ailleurs pendant tout le cours…

Lexa se contenta d'acquiescer avant de se lever et de ranger ses affaires dans son sac, toujours sous le regard inquisiteur de Costia.

Cette dernière fit le tour de sa table pour s'asseoir à la place se trouvant juste à côté d'elle.

\- Tout va bien? finit-elle par questionner.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Lexa en continuant de s'affairer autour de son sac.

\- Tu sais, dit lentement Costia, si tu veux réellement donner une chance à cette histoire d'amitié entre nous, tu devrais réellement songer à arrêter de me mentir.

La main de Lexa se figea immédiatement à l'entente des paroles. Elle arrêta de ranger ses livres et poussa un soupir.

\- J'ai juste quelques trucs qui me tracassent en ce moment… avoua-t-elle prudemment.

\- Tu veux en parler? proposa Costia.

Lexa hocha négativement la tête.

\- Pas vraiment non…

Sa réponse fit lever les yeux au ciel à l'autre fille.

\- Je t'en prie Lexa, je vois très bien que c'est en train de te bouffer intérieurement…

Lexa pondéra ses paroles avec un intérêt certain mais resta tout de même silencieuse. Elle ferma son sac, le balança sur son épaule et se tourna vers Costia.

\- Bonne journée, souhaita-t-elle avant de descendre les marches en direction de la sortie de l'amphi.

Costia n'abandonna pas pour autant. Elle la regarda s'éloigner quelques secondes en poussant un soupir las puis se leva, attrapa son sac à son tour et lui courut après.

Elle la rattrapa en quelques foulées.

\- C'est cette mystérieuse fille? interrogea-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur. Celle qui t'a amené à me repousser… C'est elle qui te tracasse l'esprit, n'est-ce pas?

Lexa s'arrêta brusquement et, déglutissant difficilement, se tourna pour faire face à Costia qui la regardait toujours consciencieusement.

\- Clarke, prononça-t-elle doucement après de longues secondes à la dévisager.

Elle vit Costia froncer des sourcils, perdue.

\- La mystérieuse fille, précisa-t-elle. Elle s'appelle Clarke…

Costia acquiesça avant de lui demander:

\- Tu lui as enfin dit qu'elle te plaisait?

Lexa grimaça légèrement, mal-à-l'aise.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas si c'est une bonne idée d'en discuter avec toi, avoua-t-elle doucement.

Parler à Costia, avec qui elle avait eu un rencard quelques semaines plus tôt qui aurait pu se terminer dans son lit, était sûrement la dernière chose qu'elle devait faire.

Costia sembla le comprendra car elle laissa échapper un léger rire avant de lui mettre un coup d'épaule amical.

\- Lexa, on a eu UN seul rendez-vous et c'était il y a plusieurs mois de ça… Je t'assure que je m'en suis complètement remise…

Lexa la jaugea du regard pendant un long moment, pesant le pour et le contre. Mais elle céda rapidement. Après tout, ses choix étaient très limités…

Elle ne pouvait pas en parler à ses amies. Elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Anya – du moins, pas si elle voulait éviter ses _je-te-l'avais-dit_ – et elle n'avait personne d'autre…

\- Non je ne lui ai pas dit, déclara-t-elle d'une petite voix. Mais elle doit s'en douter….

Ce qui lui valut un nouveau froncement de sourcil confus de la part de son interlocutrice.

\- Comment? Elle est voyante? questionna Costia, sceptique.

\- Tu es incroyablement drôle, grommela Lexa.

Elle reprit sa marche sous le regard amusé de l'autre brune.

\- Si elle s'en doute sûrement, reprit Lexa, c'est parce qu'il s'est passé des… _choses_ … entre nous, qui ne sont pas vraiment ambigües…

Un éclair de compréhension traversa le visage de Costia qui s'avançait à côté d'elle.

\- Oh… murmura-t-elle, prise légèrement au dépourvu.

Elle secoua ensuite la tête et retrouva son froncement de sourcils.

\- Quel est le problème alors? questionna-t-elle. S'il s'est passé des «choses» – elle mima les guillemets avec ses doigts – c'est que c'est un minimum réciproque, non? Il ne te reste plus qu'à lui dire que tu as des sentiments pour elle et que tu veux qu'elle sorte avec toi et bim-bada-boum, tout est réglé!

\- Ce n'est pas si simple que ça, soupira Lexa.

\- Pourquoi?

Lexa glissa une main sur sa nuque d'un geste las avant de laisser retomber le long de son corps et de répondre:

\- Parce que c'est ma meilleure amie…

Costia s'immobilisa quelques secondes, une surprise évidente sur le visage. Elle tenta de retrouver vite contenance et de la faire disparaître mais il était trop tard, Lexa l'avait remarquée.

\- Effectivement, je comprends que ça puisse paraitre compliqué… commenta-t-elle lentement.

\- Euphémisme du siècle, marmonna Lexa.

Elles marchèrent pendant quelques secondes silencieusement avant que Costia ne se décide à reprendre la parole.

\- Mais ce n'est pas non plus une situation dramatique… dit-elle finalement. Au contraire, dis-toi qu'au moins, tu la connais déjà très bien et que tu sais qu'elle te plait pour qui elle est réellement…

\- Sauf qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle me plaise, insista Lexa.

\- Pourquoi? questionna Costia, confuse.

\- Parce que je ne suis pas faite pour elle! s'écria-t-elle d'un air désespéré.

Elle en avait plus qu'assez que l'autre fille ne comprenne pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. C'était pourtant évident non?

\- Je ne suis pas faite pour les histoires de cœur, poursuivit Lexa. Je n'ai jamais eu de relations sérieuses, jamais! Je ne pense même pas en être capable… Contrairement à Clarke… Et elle mérite mieux que ça…

\- Et alors? rétorqua Costia en haussant les épaules. Si elle est célibataire aujourd'hui – rassure-moi elle est célibataire?

Lexa s'empressa d'acquiescer, le simple fait de s'imaginer Clarke en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre la rendant nauséeuse.

\- Oui donc, si aujourd'hui elle est célibataire, reprit Costia, c'est qu'aucune de ses soi-disant relations sérieuses n'a marché jusque maintenant… Et peut-être qu'elles n'ont pas marché parce que ce n'était pas toi?

\- Je ne sais pas… prononça Lexa, dubitative.

Elle réfléchit aux paroles de Costia, ce qui amena son cerveau à surchauffer une nouvelle fois.

\- Bon sang, c'était beaucoup plus simple avant, soupira-t-elle d'un ton désabusé.

\- Tu veux savoir ce que je pense? demanda Costia.

Lexa se tourna de nouveau vers elle et la lorgna d'un regard curieux avant d'acquiescer imperceptiblement.

\- Je pense qu'il faut vraiment que tu te poses les bonnes questions, lui dit Costia d'un ton plein de conviction. Tu dis que c'était plus simple avant? Demande-toi alors; tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, ces _choses_ que vous avez partagées, ces sentiments que tu as développés pour elle, est-ce que tu serais prête à les abandonner si tu pouvais revenir en arrière? En fonction de ta réponse à cette question, je pense que tu sauras quoi faire…

Un silence de plomb suivit sa question pendant lequel le cœur de Lexa se mit à accélérer brutalement.

Est-ce qu'elle ferait machine arrière si elle le pouvait? Est-ce qu'elle oublierait leurs baisers? Leur nuit ensemble? Les frissons qui parcouraient son corps à chaque fois que Clarke la touchait ou la regardait? Est-ce qu'elle voudrait oublier cette chaleur enivrante qui lui envahissait la poitrine à chaque fois qu'elle avait le droit à un de ses magnifiques sourires?

Est-ce qu'elle aurait envie d'oublier ces sentiments uniques qu'elle ne semblait ressentir que pour Clarke?

Lexa n'y avait jamais réellement pensé de cette façon mais maintenant qu'elle faisait face à ces questions, la réponse lui semblait évidente.

Non.

Jamais.

Pour rien au monde.

Et peut-être, _peut-être_ , qu'elle avait tout faux depuis le début. Peut-être que la solution n'était pas de refouler ses sentiments.

Elle avait essayé pendant des mois, _des années_ , et ça n'avait pas marché…

Alors, peut-être que, justement, ce qui lui fallait faire, c'était d'arrêter de les combattre et les accepter.

Voire même, de les _explorer_ …

Avec l'impression d'avoir un poids qui se retirait de sa poitrine, Lexa esquissa un grand sourire et ouvrit la bouche pour remercier Costia mais le son étouffé de son téléphone la coupa dans son élan. Elle le sortit de sa poche et perdit immédiatement son expression heureuse lorsqu'elle vit le nom de son père s'afficher.

Depuis le réveillon de Noël et son refus catégorique de donner une suite favorable à sa rencontre avec Ontari – comment aurait-elle pu ne serait-ce que l'envisager après le baiser qu'elle avait partagé avec Clarke? – sa relation avec ses parents étaient des plus tendues. Ce qui l'amena à hésiter à répondre. Mais, comme elle le réalisa rapidement, si elle ne décrochait pas, elle ne ferait que repousser l'inévitable.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en levant les yeux vers Costia, mais c'est mon père. Il faut que je réponde…

\- Pas de soucis, répondit Costia en lui adressant un sourire. Je comprends ce que c'est…

\- D'avoir un père tyrannique?

Costia laissa échapper un léger rire avant de secouer la tête.

\- Non. D'avoir un père à la tête d'une multinationale qui n'accepte pas de _non_ comme réponse…

Lexa fronça des sourcils face à sa réponse.

\- Je ne savais pas que ton père était aussi un chef d'entreprise…

Elle réalisa à ce moment-là qu'il y avait énormément de choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas sur Costia.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule issue de la sphère déjantée de la haute société, répondit cette dernière avec un sourire.

Son regard fut attiré par l'écran du téléphone à Lexa qui se mit à sonner de nouveau, indiquant que son père essayait de la joindre une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu ferais mieux de répondre, déclara-t-elle. On discutera un autre jour de notre jeunesse dorée commune.

Lexa esquissa un sourire avant d'acquiescer doucement.

\- Merci encore pour la discussion…

\- Je t'en prie, répondit Costia. J'espère que ça t'a un peu aidé…

\- Énormément, assura Lexa avec plusieurs hochements de la tête.

Costia lui adressa un sourire tout en faisant quelques pas à reculons. Elle lui fit un dernier signe de la main et commença à s'éloigner.

\- On se voit plus tard.

Lexa acquiesça de nouveau et la regarda s'éloigner quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux vers son téléphone qui continuait de sonner dans sa main.

Elle le fixa quelques secondes puis prit une profonde inspiration et appuya sur le bouton _répondre_.

* * *

Les poings serrés, Lexa s'avança d'un pas mécanique jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui menait à son appartement.

Elle ne se souvenait même pas du chemin qu'elle venait de faire entre le campus et chez elle après le coup de téléphone de son père. La seule chose dont elle avait conscience, c'était l'immense rage qui avait envahi chaque molécule de son corps et qui menaçait d'exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle rentre chez elle. Elle avait besoin d'un verre et du noir de sa chambre qui représentait pour elle un véritable sanctuaire. Et pour ça, elle n'avait encore que quelques minutes à patienter…

Elle suivit donc le chemin jusqu'à son appartement, entra à l'intérieur et referma la porte brutalement derrière elle. S'efforçant de se calmer en prenant une grande inspiration, elle posa son manteau et son sac à l'entrée avant de se diriger directement jusqu'à la cuisine où elle ouvrit le meuble de liqueurs.

Elle avait vraiment besoin de se vider la tête…

Donc, d'une main tremblante, elle en sortit le whisky le plus fort qu'elle avait. Puis, de l'autre, elle attrapa un verre dans le placard du dessus qu'elle posa sur le bar. Elle y versa ensuite une quantité généreuse de la bouteille et le but avidement.

Avec l'impression que sa gorge était en feu et que sa tête allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre, Lexa termina son verre d'une traite. Mais sa colère et son mal-être ne semblèrent pas le moins du monde soulagés.

Inconsciemment, elle serra de plus en plus fortement son étreinte autour du verre qu'elle tenait, passant toute sa frustration, toute sa colère, toute sa haine à travers sa force. Cependant, au bout de quelques secondes, le verre finit par se briser en plusieurs morceaux sous la pression, amenant le liquide à l'intérieur à s'échapper brutalement.

\- Et merde! s'énerva Lexa un peu plus.

Bon sang, tout partait en vrille! Elle était en train de perdre le contrôle de tout et cette pensée, plus que tout, créait en elle un sentiment de panique, de peur et de fureur qui lui donnait l'impression qu'elle était coincée quoiqu'elle fasse.

D'un geste plein de rage et sans qu'elle ne réalise réellement ce qu'elle faisait, elle resserra sa main autour des gros morceaux de verre qui s'y trouvaient encore et les jeta de toutes ses forces contre le mur face à elle, les amenant à se briser un peu plus.

\- Lexa? prononça une voix timide qui la fit immédiatement sortir de sa torpeur.

La respiration saccadée, elle se tourna en direction de la source et vit Clarke, un bouquin dans les mains, qui se tenait à quelques pas de sa chambre et la fixait d'un air plein d'inquiétude.

\- Clarke, déclara simplement Lexa. Je – je ne savais pas que tu étais là…

\- J'ai fini plus tôt, expliqua Clarke.

Son regard passa de Lexa, au mur où elle venait de balancer son verre.

\- Lexa, souffla-t-elle en reportant son attention sur elle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Rien…

\- Le verre que tu viens de jeter contre le mur me dit tout le contraire…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je nettoierais, se contenta de répondre Lexa avant de lui tourner le dos pour se diriger vers les escaliers.

Elle se sentait embarrassée d'avoir été surprise par Clarke dans cet état de rage et avait besoin de fuir au plus vite.

Mais lorsqu'elle entendit cette dernière prononcer de nouveau son prénom d'un ton plein de supplice, ses jambes s'arrêtèrent d'elles-mêmes et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se tourner pour faire de nouveau face à sa colocataire.

Le regard que lui adressa Clarke à ce moment-là lui donna envie de vomir. Il était plein de peine et de pitié.

Et Lexa détestait ça…

Clarke ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour parler mais son regard fut immédiatement attiré par la main de Lexa.

\- Tu es blessée, prononça-t-elle.

Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde à combler la distance entre elles pour prendre sa main entre les siennes et l'examiner plus attentivement. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Lexa réalisa qu'effectivement l'intérieur de sa main saignait et que ça lui faisait un mal de chien.

Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit le contact plus qu'apaisant des doigts de Clarke contre sa peau… Et elle se rendit compte à ce moment-là que, peut-être, ce n'était pas d'alcool dont elle avait besoin pour l'aider à se sentir mieux. Elle n'avait peut-être besoin que de Clarke…

Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire face à ses sentiments. Pas maintenant…

Pas lorsque les paroles de son père, couplées à celles de Costia, résonnaient toujours dans sa tête.

Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle avait besoin d'examiner la situation de façon logique. Elle avait besoin que son cerveau reprenne le monopole sur son cœur.

Et la présence de Clarke lui donnait envie de tout faire sauf ça…

Elle referma donc son poing en sang sur lui-même et retira sa main de celles de Clarke qui leva les yeux vers elle, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.

\- Laisse-moi voir ce que je peux faire, implora-t-elle doucement.

\- Pas besoin, répondit Lexa. Je vais m'en occuper moi-même…

\- Lexa, souffla Clarke en perdant légèrement patience.

Elle s'avança vers elle mais s'arrêta, désemparée et légèrement blessée, lorsqu'elle la vit se reculer de quelques pas.

\- Je vois que tu n'es pas bien, déclara-t-elle malgré tout.

Ce n'était pas parce que Lexa la repoussait qu'elle allait la laisser faire. Elle la connaissait. Elle connaissait son mécanisme de protection qu'elle érigeait autour d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait à découvert.

Et elle savait que quelques fois, elle avait juste besoin d'être un peu poussée…

\- Laisse-moi –

\- Clarke, je t'en prie! la coupa abruptement Lexa. Je sais que c'est dans ta nature de vouloir aider les gens… Mais il y a certaines choses que tu ne peux pas arranger…

Elle se maudit intérieurement lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Clarke s'assombrir de désenchantement et sentit sa colère faiblir brusquement.

\- Je suis désolée, soupira Lexa beaucoup plus calmement. Je – j'ai juste besoin d'être seule, c'est tout… S'il te plait…

Après de longues secondes où elle sembla peser le pour et le contre, Clarke finit par abdiquer. Elle se contenta donc d'acquiescer doucement, tout en déglutissant difficilement.

\- Merci, murmura Lexa.

Elle ne perdit pas plus de temps et s'éloigna en direction de sa chambre, sous le regard impuissant de Clarke.

Lexa mettait de plus en plus de distances entre elles et elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour y remédier…

* * *

Lexa ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle s'était allongée sur son lit, à regarder le plafond au-dessus d'elle, la dispute qu'elle avait eu avec son père se rejouant inlassablement dans sa tête.

Dispute qui s'alternait avec les mots de Costia et le regard blessé de Clarke.

Non, elle ne savait pas combien de temps était passé depuis qu'elle était montée dans sa chambre, s'était douchée, avait bandé sa main et s'était écroulée sur son matelas.

La seule chose dont elle avait conscience c'était que sa colère avait fini par la quitter et qu'elle se retrouvait maintenant envahie par un sentiment plus sombre, moins facile à supporter, à contrôler: la tristesse…

Elle avait l'impression qu'un trou béant était apparu au creux de sa poitrine et qu'il ne cessait de s'agrandir au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient et qu'elle ressassait ses idées noires, lui donnant l'impression d'étouffer.

Ses doigts coururent mécaniquement sur le bandage qui entourait sa paume coupée au moment où un bruit venant de l'entrée de sa chambre la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et vit Clarke pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Cette dernière se figea à quelques pas de la porte, observant d'un air curieux la pièce.

Elles avaient beau vivre ensemble depuis des mois et se connaitre depuis des années, Clarke n'avait été dans la chambre de Lexa qu'en de très rares occasions. Et il fallait dire que l'endroit était assez impressionnant.

De la même manière que le living-room, le mur principal était occupé uniquement de baies-vitrées qui donnait directement sur une magnifique vue de Central-Parc, avec au loin la multitude de buildings new-yorkais.

Deux portes y étaient attenantes. Une qui menait à la salle de bains et l'autre qui, elle, donnait sur un gigantesque dressing.

Le lit où se trouvait Lexa était majestueux, digne d'un lit de royauté. Il faisait face à une élégante cheminée à côté de laquelle se trouvaient un grand canapé noir et une bibliothèque remplie de livres.

Et bien sûr, une multitude de bougies, de toutes tailles et de toutes sortes, étaient présentes dans tous les coins de la pièce, donnant ainsi à l'endroit un aspect presque féerique.

\- Clarke… murmura Lexa, surprise de la voir.

Surtout après la manière dont elle l'avait envoyé balader quelques heures plus tôt.

Elle l'avait repoussée alors que tout son corps n'avait voulu qu'une chose; accepter le réconfort unique que la blonde pouvait lui apporter. Mais c'était justement cette pensée précise qui l'avait effrayée et elle avait agi comme à son habitude. Elle s'était montrée horrible avec Clarke alors que cette dernière n'avait fait qu'être gentille.

Et maintenant… Maintenant elle risquait de lui en vouloir et Lexa détestait cette idée.

L'interpellée sortit de sa contemplation de la pièce à l'entente de sa voix et porta son attention sur Lexa qui ne la quittait pas du regard.

\- Lève-toi, lui intima-t-elle. On sort…

Lexa fronça des sourcils, confuse par son ton autoritaire et déterminé.

\- Clarke, s'il te plait, je –

\- Lève-toi, répéta Clarke sans lui permettre de terminer sa phrase. Je t'ai laissé deux heures mais maintenant ça suffit…

Elle s'avança un peu plus dans la chambre jusqu'à arriver au niveau du lit, au pied de Lexa.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive et tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler si tu n'en a pas envie, déclara-t-elle en tirant sur les jambes de la brune pour la forcer à sortir du lit, mais il est hors de question que je te laisse te morfondre toute seule…

Elle pouvait comprendre que Lexa l'évitait depuis le fameux soir du réveillon.

Depuis qu'elle l'avait embrassée.

Lorsqu'elle avait vu qu'elle mettait de la distance entre elles, Clarke lui avait laissé de l'espace... Elle s'était volontairement effacée lorsqu'elle avait compris que c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

Mais là, elle ne pouvait pas rester loin d'elle… Elle ne pouvait pas accepter de s'effacer alors que Lexa n'allait pas bien.

Et pourtant, elle avait essayé. Elle l'avait regardée monter dans sa chambre puis, après avoir nettoyé les morceaux de verre et l'alcool qui se trouvait encore sur le mur, elle était retournée à ses révisions.

Mais elle n'avait pas réussi à s'y concentrer une seule seconde. Parce que depuis qu'elle la connaissait, elle n'avait jamais vu Lexa aussi en colère…

Donc, Clarke était là, face à elle et – même si elle savait qu'elle risquait de se faire de nouveau envoyer balader – elle n'avait aucune intention de se résigner.

Lexa esquissa un léger sourire – le premier depuis le coup de téléphone de son père – en voyant son attitude. Elle sentit les papillons qui avaient élu domicile dans son estomac depuis quelques mois se déployer de nouveau et elle poussa un soupir capitulard.

\- Tu ne vas pas me laisser, hein?

Sa question était rhétorique mais Clarke acquiesça tout de même.

\- Okay, je me lève, déclara Lexa en mettant immédiatement ses paroles à exécution.

Clarke fut plus que ravie de la voir basculer ses jambes en dehors du lit et se mettre en position assise avant de glisser une main dans ses cheveux pour y mettre un peu d'ordre. Elle l'observa silencieusement, la scrutant méticuleusement comme si elle était dans l'incapacité physique de détourner les yeux d'elle.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Lexa leva de nouveau les yeux vers elle et qu'elle la lorgna d'un regard interrogateur que Clarke sortit de sa contemplation.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va? questionna Lexa.

\- Te changer les idées, répondit simplement Clarke.

\- Où?

\- Ça tu verras…

Elle esquissa un geste pour revenir sur ses pas et quitter la chambre mais Lexa l'arrêta avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte.

\- Clarke… soupira-t-elle. Si tu veux vraiment que je te suive, dis-moi au moins où tu as l'intention de m'emmener…

\- Je te l'ai dit, tu verras, ne céda pas Clarke. Arrête de bouder et fais en sorte de t'habiller chaudement, il neige…

Elle esquissa un geste pour quitter la pièce mais Lexa la retint de nouveau.

\- Clarke, prononça-t-elle une seconde fois.

L'interpellée se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

\- Je – merci…

Clarke se contenta d'esquisser un grand sourire avant d'acquiescer doucement. Elle laissa son regard s'attarder quelques secondes sur Lexa avant de tourner une nouvelle fois les talons et quitter la pièce.

Lexa la regarda disparaitre, réalisant que pendant ces quelques minutes, elle avait réussi à oublier son père…

Ce qui, en soit, représentait déjà une grosse victoire…

Mais le plus surprenant pour elle, c'était que, certes, elle ne savait toujours pas où Clarke voulait l'emmener mais elle s'en fichait royalement.

Elle était prête à la suivre n'importe où tant qu'elle était à ses côtés…

* * *

 **~~##~~**

* * *

 _ **Prochainement:** Une sortie aux allures de rencard, une rencontre quelque peu gênante, le pourquoi de la colère de Lexa et un petit remake d'une scène mythique du CanonClexa... _


	20. Chapitre 19

_Bonsoir la Kru!_

 _Comme promis, me voici en ce dimanche soir avec ce chapitre 19! Chapitre qui est le plus long jusqu'à maintenant (Un peu plus de 10000 mots!). Je vous avoue que c'est un de mes préférés et un de ceux sur lesquels j'ai passé le plus de temps... Donc j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser votre avis dessus!_

 _Concernant le 20, je ferais mon maximum pour le poster dimanche prochain. Vu comme c'est parti, il sera surement presque aussi long que celui-ci! Le teasing est dispo en fin de chapitre =)_

 _Sinon, je suis désolée mais par manque de temps je vais devoir sauter la réponse aux reviews (oui je sais, c'est la 2ème fois et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Promis, jurée, je me rattrape au prochain!)._

 _Je pense vous avoir tout dit, hormis: bonne lecture à vous!_

 _LSAfor'_

 _PS: As usual, un grand merci à **jenkus** pour son superbe travail de correction! _

* * *

Chapitre 19:

\- Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que c'est une blague…

\- Nope…

\- Tu ne peux pas vraiment t'attendre à ce que je mette les pieds ici!

\- Et pourquoi pas?

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en contemplant la façade du bâtiment dans lequel – et elle venait tout juste d'en être informée – Clarke et elle allaient passer la soirée. Elle se tourna vers la blonde à côté d'elle et lui adressa un regard sceptique.

\- Parce que c'est une patinoire Griffin! s'indigna-t-elle. Une patinoire!

Clarke ne se laissa pas du tout démonter par son ton blasé et lui adressa un énorme sourire.

\- Yep, je sais! répondit-elle d'un ton surexcité. Et j'ai hâte d'y être!

\- Tu as quel âge? 10 ans?

Clarke se contenta de lui répondre en lui tirant la langue, ce qui fit sourire Lexa malgré elle.

\- Ne joue pas les rabat-joie, intima Clarke. On va s'amuser, tu verras…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le loisir de répondre et lui attrapa sa main emmitouflée dans un gant avant de la tirer en direction de l'entrée.

Lexa se laissa guider sans présenter aucune résistance. De toute façon, elle était dans l'incapacité de résister à quoi que ce soit lorsque Clarke arborait un sourire aussi grand que celui qu'elle avait à ce moment précis.

Et puis, la patinoire… ce ne devait pas être aussi terrible que ça, _non_?

* * *

Okay, _c'était_ terrible!

Les mains toujours cramponnées à la rambarde, Lexa se demanda, comment elle, _Lexa Woods_ , pouvait ne pas réussir à tenir debout sur de la glace. Ça n'avait pas l'air si compliqué pourtant!

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses pieds et les insulta intérieurement de tous les noms.

C'était de leur faute, après tout! Depuis qu'elle les avait chaussés de ces maudits patins, ils avaient l'air de vouloir la punir en agissant comme bon leur semblait sans écouter les ordres que son cerveau leur donnait. Ce qui faisait qu'elle avait un mal fou à tenir l'équilibre et qu'elle avait l'impression de se ridiculiser à chaque « pas » qu'elle essayait de faire.

Un rire sonore retentissant non loin d'elle lui fit relever brusquement la tête. Elle posa ses yeux sur une Clarke hilare qui l'observait, amusée, et la darda d'un regard noir.

\- Je te déteste Griffin, lança-t-elle à son adresse, en continuant tant bien que mal de rester en équilibre sur ses jambes. Je te déteste tellement que j'espère te voir t'étouffer avec ta salive!

Sa remarque n'eut pour effet que d'accentuer le rire de Clarke qui patinait gracieusement à côté d'elle, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus simple au monde.

\- Tu sais, déclara-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant Lexa d'un mouvement digne d'une pro, tu devrais songer à lâcher la barre si tu veux commencer à avancer avant Noël prochain…

\- Je n'en ai pas envie, répondit Lexa en tenant fermement ladite barre.

Clarke laissa échapper un nouveau rire.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur? fit-elle mine de demander.

\- Pfff n'importe quoi, marmonna Lexa.

\- Prouve-le alors, rétorqua Clarke d'un ton volontairement provocateur. Lâche cette barre…

Elle connaissait assez bien Lexa pour savoir que rien ne pouvait mieux fonctionner que de titiller sa fierté.

Et, comme elle l'avait anticipé, Lexa lui lança un dernier regard noir avant de lâcher tout doucement l'étreinte qu'elle exerçait sur la rambarde.

Clarke esquissa un grand sourire en la voyant lutter de toutes ses forces pour maintenir l'équilibre sur ses jambes.

\- Et bien il faut croire qu'il existe enfin un domaine dans lequel Alexandria Woods n'est pas douée, charria-t-elle un peu plus.

Les bras maintenus levés de part et d'autre de son corps, Lexa l'ignora et s'avança précautionneusement sur la glace, la langue entre les dents et le regard concentré devant elle.

Son attitude créa une chaleur dans la poitrine de Clarke qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un nouveau rire, attendrie par la vision qui s'offrait à elle.

\- Sincèrement, il faut que j'immortalise ça, déclara-t-elle en fouillant frénétiquement dans la poche de son manteau.

Lexa redressa brusquement la tête dans sa direction et la vit sortir son téléphone portable qu'elle pointa sur elle.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas intérêt, menaça-t-elle lentement.

\- Il me faut bien des preuves sinon personne ne me croira, déclara Clarke dans un rire. Tu me fais un joli sourire?

\- Tu sais quoi? Ça suffit! grommela Lexa en se détournant d'elle. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour t'entendre te moquer de moi…

Clarke perdit immédiatement son sourire lorsqu'elle la vit faire demi-tour et se diriger tout doucement vers la sortie de la piste.

\- Lexa, attends! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle remit son téléphone dans sa poche et s'empressa de faire quelques enjambées pour rattraper Lexa. Elle la dépassa et se positionna juste devant elle pour lui barrer le chemin et l'obliger à s'arrêter.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Clarke. Je plaisantais…

Lexa la fixa sans rien dire, une grimace boudeuse toujours sur le visage, ce qui ne fit qu'attendrir un peu plus Clarke qui manœuvra de sorte à s'avancer un peu plus vers elle. Lorsqu'elle ne fut qu'à seulement quelques dizaines de centimètres, elle tendit ses mains devant elle et les offrit à Lexa.

\- Viens, intima-t-elle doucement. Je vais te montrer…

Lexa baissa les yeux vers les mains tendues, hésitant clairement à les prendre. Chose qui ne passa pas inaperçue auprès de Clarke qui fit mine d'arborer une moue triste.

\- S'il te plait, quémanda-t-elle d'une voix exagérément suppliante.

Lexa sut qu'elle allait céder dès le moment où elle se plongea dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui la fixaient d'un air implorant.

Ils étaient sa faiblesse. Son véritable talon d'Achille. Et elle ne pouvait jamais leur résister…

De toute façon, elle réalisait de plus en plus qu'il y avait très peu de choses pour lesquelles elle pouvait résister lorsqu'on en venait à Clarke Griffin…

\- Okay, abdiqua Lexa. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à m'adresser ce genre de regards pendant au moins un mois!

Un énorme sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Clarke qui acquiesça frénétiquement. Lexa glissa enfin ses mains dans les siennes et, comme à leur habitude, comme si leurs corps agissaient de leurs propres chefs, leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent naturellement.

\- Détends-toi, murmura doucement Clarke lorsqu'elle vit que Lexa continuait de regarder ses pieds. Je te promets que je ne te lâcherais pas…

Lexa redressa la tête à l'entente des paroles et, au moment où elle se plongea de nouveau dans le regard de Clarke, elle oublia immédiatement sa peur de chuter.

Finalement, elle retirait ce qu'elle avait dit. La patinoire n'était pas si terrible que ça…

Clarke se retrouva à déglutir difficilement, une boule d'émotion se créant dans sa gorge, au moment où les yeux de Lexa se retrouvèrent ancrés dans les siens. Elle commença à se reculer lentement, veillant à ne pas trop brusquer la magnifique femme face à elle qu'elle continuait de tenir fermement.

Mais Lexa ne semblait plus si inquiète et se laissa guider sans aucune résistance. Et cette vision fit apparaitre une chaleur au creux de l'estomac de Clarke.

Voir Lexa Woods, la mania du contrôle, lui faire assez confiance pour le lui abandonner, l'emplit d'un bonheur inexplicable.

Et, pendant quelques secondes, alors qu'elle continuait de fixer la brune face à elle comme si elle était une des sept merveilles du monde, Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sentir comme si elles étaient en rendez-vous galant. Comme si, l'une face à l'autre, leurs mains entremêlées et le regard plongé l'un dans l'autre, elles étaient un des nombreux couples qui se trouvaient sur la glace ce soir-là...

Et elle réalisa que c'était ce qu'elle voulait par-dessus tout. Qu'elle était prête à donner n'importe quoi pour ce se soit réel…

Elle voulait que ce soit un rendez-vous galant.

Elle voulait pouvoir faire disparaitre cet air boudeur sur les lèvres de Lexa en les embrassant jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'étirent en un sourire.

Elle voulait lui tenir la main et la prendre dans ses bras sans avoir à se trouver de raisons. Juste parce qu'elle en avait envie.

Elle voulait Lexa. Tout simplement.

Elle voulait tout d'elle…

\- Clarke, déclara Lexa, la sortant ainsi de ses réflexions. Je commence à perdre de nouveau le contrôle de mes jambes…

Clarke secoua la tête pour se reconcentrer sur elle et laissa échapper un léger rire en la voyant baisser de nouveau les yeux vers ses pieds.

\- Attends, intima-t-elle doucement lorsqu'une nouvelle idée émergea dans son esprit.

Elle esquissa un geste pour la lâcher mais Lexa la retint fermement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-elle, paniquée.

\- Relax, rigola Clarke, je change juste de position…

Cette fois-ci, elle garda une main dans celle de Lexa au moment où elle chercha à bouger et manœuvra habilement de sorte à se retrouver juste derrière elle.

\- Voilà, murmura Clarke à son oreille en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, maintenant tu ne risques vraiment rien…

Lexa se tendit presque immédiatement lorsque le corps de Clarke se colla un peu plus à son dos et que son souffle lui chatouilla la nuque. Elle réussit tout de même à garder assez de sang-froid pour rester sur ses jambes qui menaçaient maintenant de la lâcher pour une raison tout autre que la glace sur laquelle elle se trouvait…

Cependant, au moment où elle sentit les mains de Clarke, qui jusque-là étaient posées sur ses épaules, se glisser lentement jusqu'à sa taille, elle sursauta violemment et fit volte-face pour rompre le contact plus que tortueux.

Et, malgré une tentative désastreuse de se maintenir debout, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière, atterrissant douloureusement sur son dos.

\- Mon dieu, Lexa! s'exclama Clarke.

Elle combla en une foulée la distance entre elles et s'accroupit immédiatement à côté d'elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Ça va? demanda-t-elle, une inquiétude évidente dans la voix.

\- À merveille, grommela Lexa.

\- Je suis désolée, on n'aurait jamais dû venir ici, poursuivit Clarke en panique. Tu as mal quelque part? Tu veux que je –

\- Clarke! s'exclama Lexa pour arrêter ses déblatérations. Je t'assure que ça va…

Tout en grognant de douleur, elle se redressa légèrement en position assise. Ses fesses, dorénavant gelées, lui faisaient un mal de chien et elle pouvait sentir sa coupure à la paume la picoter sous son gant. Mais hormis ça, elle n'avait mal nulle part ailleurs…

\- Tu vois, je n'ai rien… prononça-t-elle dans l'espoir de la rassurer un peu plus.

Elle tapota ses mains – sur lesquelles elle avait atterrit pour amortir sa chute – l'une contre l'autre pour retirer les petits flocons de neige qui se trouvaient sur ses gants puis leva les yeux vers Clarke qui était toujours accroupie à côté d'elle.

Son regard inquiet avait disparu et ses lèvres étaient pincées fermement, ce qui indiquait clairement qu'elle se retenait de rire.

\- Je t'en prie, rigole, marmonna Lexa en esquissant une nouvelle moue boudeuse. Je vois à quel point tu en meurs d'envie…

Clarke ne résista pas plus longtemps et laissa échapper un rire à gorge déployée.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle entre deux rires. C'est juste que jamais je n'aurais pensé te voir un jour te prendre une gamelle…

\- Oui hahaha, Lexa est tombée, c'est hilarant! mima Lexa, pas du tout amusée. Maintenant si tu m'aidais à me relever au lieu de te moquer?

Clarke acquiesça légèrement avant de s'appuyer sur ses jambes et se remettre debout. Elle lui tendit ensuite une main, un sourire amusé toujours présent sur ses lèvres.

Lexa attrapa la main offerte mais n'esquissa aucun geste pour se relever. Clarke fronça des sourcils et, dès lors qu'elle croisa son regard machiavélique, elle comprit ses intentions.

\- Lexa… non! prononça-t-elle d'un ton plein d'avertissement.

Lexa l'ignora. Elle tira sur sa main et lui fit perdre l'équilibre à son tour. Mais, de peur qu'elle se fasse mal, elle veilla à amortir sa chute en la maintenant contre elle, ce qui amena Clarke à se retrouver à moitié allongée sur elle.

\- Tu es pire qu'un gosse, bougonna Clarke en se redressant légèrement, posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de Lexa pour se retenir.

Cette dernière oublia momentanément sa douleur à la main, ses fesses gelées ou son embarras face à sa chute. Elle fixa Clarke au-dessus d'elle et esquissa un grand sourire face à la vision. Clarke, qui était dorénavant à califourchon sur elle et qui la regardait avec une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

Sans qu'elle ne prenne réellement conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, Lexa porta une de ses mains vers le visage de Clarke et, délicatement, elle remit une des mèches qui lui étaient retombées devant les yeux derrière son oreille.

\- Tu es merveilleuse, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle vit le regard de Clarke s'écarquiller brusquement et son teint prendre une légère teinte rosée qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Je – 'fin, balbutia Lexa. Ce que tu as fait pour moi ce soir… Tu as vraiment réussi à me changer les idées… Et je – hum – merci…

Elle n'avait pas seulement réussi à lui changer les idées, elle lui avait carrément fait occulter le reste du monde… Elle avait réussi à lui faire oublier sa tristesse. Oublier son père.

Oublier que le lendemain, elle était censée avoir un conseil à la Compagnie avec tous les dirigeants et qu'irrémédiablement, elle allait devoir lui faire face. Et qu'irrémédiablement, ils allaient devoir de nouveau discuter…

Clarke esquissa un petit sourire à l'entente des paroles. Sans quitter le regard de Lexa, elle posa une main sur celle qui était toujours dans ses cheveux et la baissa jusqu'à ses genoux où elle entremêla leurs doigts ensemble.

\- J'en suis ravie, assura-t-elle doucement.

Elles restèrent de longues secondes, plongées dans le regard l'une de l'autre, ayant l'air d'avoir complètement oublié qu'elles se trouvaient en plein milieu de la piste glacée de la patinoire, l'une sur l'autre.

Jusqu'à ce que deux jeunes adolescents, qui passaient à côté d'elles, ne les sortent brutalement de leur bulle.

\- Il y a des chambres pour ça! lança l'un d'entre eux d'une voix forte à leur adresse.

Lexa sentit ses joues la bruler tandis que le deuxième garçon éclatait d'un rire sonore en tapant dans la main de son ami. Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement, toujours hilares de leur boutade.

Clarke adressa un léger sourire timide à Lexa avant de lui lâcher la main et se relever sans réelles difficultés. Elle épousseta ses gants en tapotant ses mains contre ses cuisses puis en tendit une à la brune qui se trouvait toujours au sol.

\- Que dirais-tu de rentrer à la maison pour que je te prépare un bon chocolat chaud? proposa-t-elle. Je pense que tu l'as mérité…

\- Je te dirais: qu'est-ce qu'on fout encore là? répondit Lexa en esquissant un grand sourire.

Elle attrapa la main offerte et se redressa, non sans mal, sur ses jambes. Clarke, un immense sourire aux lèvres, ne la lâcha pas et l'attira avec délicatesse jusqu'à la sortie de la piste, ce qui l'emplit d'un sentiment de bonheur inexplicable.

Lorsqu'elle quitta enfin la glace, Lexa ne perdit pas une seule seconde à se débarrasser de ses patins. Sous l'œil amusé de Clarke, elle se précipita pour récupérer leurs chaussures et se dépêcha de mettre les siennes.

\- Dieu merci, je retrouve la stabilité du sol! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant quelques pas avec ses bottes.

Clarke termina de zipper les siennes avant de secouer la tête en rigolant.

\- J'en déduis que tu ne serais pas réticente à l'idée de revenir, se moqua-t-elle ouvertement.

\- Je préfèrerais encore me pendre, répondit Lexa. Mais pourquoi pas…

Et elle réalisa que sa dernière phrase était loin d'être sarcastique. Parce qu'elle n'était peut-être pas la plus grande fan de la patinoire – bon sang, elle détestait même ça! – mais elle était prête à y venir beaucoup plus souvent si cela voulait dire qu'elle pouvait avoir Clarke aussi attentionnée et tactile avec elle.

Elles s'avancèrent toutes les deux jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment où Lexa ouvrit la porte avant de se décaler pour laisser passer Clarke. Cette dernière se sentit stupidement extatique devant sa galanterie et murmura un timide « merci ». Lexa lui adressa un sourire idiot avant de la suivre dehors et se retrouver tout de suite émerveillée par la vision qui s'offrait à elle.

Pendant la petite heure qu'elles avaient passée à l'intérieur de la patinoire, la nuit était enfin tombée. Et la neige qui n'avait cessé de tomber depuis leur départ de l'appartement s'était enfin arrêtée et avait recouvert les rues d'une épaisse couverture blanche qui scintillait sous les éclairages des lampadaires, donnant ainsi au paysage un aspect magique et féerique.

\- Wow, murmura Clarke à ses côtés.

Lexa se tourna vers elle et acquiesça lentement.

\- C'est magnifique…

Clarke détourna les yeux pour les poser sur Lexa. Elle se plongea dans son regard et se retrouva, comme à son habitude, dans l'incapacité de regarder ailleurs.

\- Clarke?

Il lui fallut quelques secondes à la nommée pour réaliser que quelqu'un avait prononcé son prénom.

Quelqu'un qui n'était pas Lexa.

Clarke détourna donc ses yeux d'elle pour voir qui l'avait interpellée et se figea immédiatement au moment où elle reconnut la personne.

 _Finn._

Son ex-petit-ami, qui se trouvait face à elle, en compagnie de la même poupée Barbie que la dernière fois, et qui semblait sur le point de pénétrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment qu'elle venait de quitter car il avait encore sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Il n'esquissa cependant aucun geste pour rentrer et continua de la regarder sans ciller, l'obligeant ainsi à lui répondre.

\- Finn... prononça simplement Clarke en sentant une légère panique la gagner.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire: croiser son ex, seulement quelques semaines après leur rupture, dans les bras d'une autre. Ou le recroiser des mois plus tard, toujours au bras de la même fille, alors qu'elle, elle était avec Lexa. Lexa pour qui elle éprouvait des sentiments plus que confus…

Cette dernière lorgna Finn d'un regard assassin alors qu'un sentiment désagréable la gagnait. Elle n'aimait pas du tout le changement de comportement brutal qu'elle venait de voir s'opérer chez Clarke. Elle avait été des plus détendues, des plus souriantes, jusqu'à maintenant et il avait fallu qu'elle croise ce crétin de Finn pour que tout change en quelques secondes.

Oui, elle détestait l'influence qu'il avait encore sur sa meilleure amie, même tous ces mois après leur séparation.

Lexa porta son attention sur Clarke et vit le regard plein de détresse qu'elle affichait, ce qui la ramena à ce fameux soir où elle l'avait retrouvée sur le canapé de leur living-room, bouleversée à cause de lui.

Et sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, elle fit un pas pour se rapprocher de Clarke et glissa un bras autour de ses épaules d'un geste protecteur mais aussi – et elle s'en maudit intérieurement – légèrement possessif.

Clarke sursauta légèrement face au geste et lui lança un regard interrogateur mais Lexa se contenta de lui adresser un léger sourire.

\- Laisse-moi faire, chuchota-t-elle doucement en se penchant à son oreille.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Clarke au moment où son souffle lui frôla la peau. Mais la sensation ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde car le visage de Lexa s'éloigna d'elle pour se tourner vers le brun.

\- Bonsoir Finn, prononça Lexa de son ton le plus intimidant.

Celui même qu'elle utilisait dans les négociations qu'elle menait avec les clients ou les actionnaires de la compagnie.

Et elle ressentit une jouissance presque vicieuse lorsqu'elle le vit déglutir laborieusement au moment où il croisa son regard.

\- Bonsoir Lexa, répondit-il d'un ton précautionneux.

La bimbo qui continuait de tenir fermement Finn – Lexa se demanda vaguement s'il arrivait encore à sentir son bras – se racla exagérément la gorge.

\- Bonsoir Clarke, salua-t-elle. Heureuse de te revoir…

Lexa voulut lever les yeux au ciel devant l'hypocrisie évidente des mots de l'autre blonde. Mais elle se retint et resserra légèrement son étreinte autour de Clarke, espérant lui apporter un léger réconfort.

Elle ne se doutait pas que Clarke n'avait pas accordé la moindre importance aux paroles de la copine à Finn. La seule chose dont elle avait conscience, c'était la chaleur enivrante qui venait de saisir la totalité de son corps tandis que Lexa continuait de la tenir fermement contre elle.

Elle trouvait fou à quel point une simple paire de bras pouvait la faire se sentir autant en sécurité.

Autant à sa place…

Et elle se retrouva à espérer que Finn et sa copine restent indéfiniment en leur compagnie si cela voulait dire qu'elle pouvait conserver ces bras autour d'elle plus longtemps.

\- Lexa, c'est ça? questionna l'autre blonde en s'adressant directement à Lexa cette fois-ci. Je ne pense pas t'avoir déjà rencontrée…

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que l'attention de Clarke fut refocalisée sur l'autre paire. Ou plus particulièrement sur le regard d'Ashley qui était posé sur Lexa...

Il était plein d'intérêt, presque prédateur et lui donnait une envie presque viscérale de l'étrangler à mains nues.

\- Effectivement, je ne pense pas non plus, répondit Lexa en s'efforçant d'esquisser un sourire.

Elles continuèrent de se jauger longuement du regard tandis qu'un silence de plomb s'installait. Ce fut Finn – dont la voix sembla lui revenir miraculeusement – qui le rompit…

\- Je suis surpris de te voir dehors, déclara-t-il à l'adresse de Clarke. J'aurais pensé que tu serais trop occupée à préparer tes examens…

Son ton était sec, plein d'amertume et rendit nauséeuse Clarke qui détourna les yeux d'Ashley pour les poser sur lui, n'ayant aucune idée de quelle réponse lui apporter.

Parce que c'était vrai. Elle était censée être en train d'étudier.

Elle était censée être enfermée dans sa chambre à lire et relire ses bouquins pour préparer ses futurs examens. C'était ce que chaque étudiant en médecine était censé faire en ce vendredi soir de la mi-janvier. C'était ce qu'elle serait en train de faire si elle était toujours en couple avec lui…

Mais pas ce soir-là. Parce que, lorsqu'elle avait vu Lexa mal, elle n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer sur ses révisions.

Elle avait donc oublié ses examens pour chercher à la faire se sentir mieux… Même si cela voulait dire qu'elle allait être obligée de passer une ou deux nuits blanches pour rattraper le retard qu'elle avait cumulé ce jour-là.

Voir Lexa sourire en valait largement la peine…

Mais en cet instant précis, Lexa ne souriait pas. Au contraire, elle avait l'impression que son sang venait de se glacer à l'entente de la remarque de Finn.

Comment cet idiot osait-il?

\- On est sorties prendre l'air, déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte en devançant Clarke qui avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, forçant ainsi Finn à reporter son attention sur elle. On s'est accordé un petit moment à deux…

Clarke referma la bouche et fronça des sourcils devant le choix de ses mots. Elle lui lança un nouveau regard incrédule auquel Lexa répondit par un clin d'œil, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Elle la sentit ensuite glisser la main, qui se trouvait sur son épaule, le long de son bras jusqu'à trouver sa main qu'elle attrapa délicatement avant d'entremêler leurs doigts ensemble. Leur position était plus que bizarre, mais aucune des deux n'avaient envie de la modifier…

Clarke sentit son souffle se couper tandis que le regard de Finn se posait sur leurs mains et qu'un éclair de ce qui semblait être de la compréhension passait sur le visage de sa petite-amie qui esquissa un énorme sourire heureux.

\- Donc vous êtes ensemble? questionna-t-elle en désignant tour à tour Clarke et Lexa du doigt d'un ton surexcité.

Lexa sentit Clarke se tendre immédiatement dans ses bras à l'entente de la question. Mais bizarrement, elle, au lieu d'éprouver la panique habituelle qui la gagnait à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait de couple, de relation ou d'engagement quelquonque, elle ne ressentit rien de tout ça.

Au contraire, elle avait l'impression qu'aucun mot ne sonnait aussi merveilleusement bien que ceux-ci.

Se persuadant qu'elle ne ressentait ça que parce que Finn continuait de fixer Clarke avec une lueur d'un quelque chose qu'elle détestait, elle resserra son étreinte sur les doigts qui se trouvaient entre les siens d'un geste rassurant et reporta son attention sur les deux autres.

\- Je suis désolée Chelsea, mais je ne pense pas qu'on se connaisse assez pour répondre à cette question, déclara-t-elle avec un faux sourire d'excuse.

\- C'est Ashley, corrigea la blonde d'un ton agacé.

Lexa ne se démonta pas pour autant et lui adressa un nouveau sourire.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, on ne se connait pas assez…

Clarke se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire tandis que Lexa se tournait de nouveau vers Finn, une lueur ardente dans le regard.

\- Mais tu as raison, lui dit-elle. Elle doit préparer ses examens… Elle a tout intérêt d'ailleurs vu qu'elle est en passe de devenir le meilleur chirurgien du pays.

\- Lexa, s'il te plait c'est loin d'être le cas… souffla Clarke, légèrement embarrassée.

Elle adorait Lexa pour ce qu'elle était en train de faire mais elle n'aimait pas du tout la direction que prenait la discussion…

Cependant, cette dernière ne l'écouta pas et continua de fixer le couple face à elles, un grand sourire au visage.

\- C'est fou comme elle peut être modeste sur ses capacités alors qu'elle est partie pour être major de sa promo... De quoi être fière, vous ne pensez pas? questionna-t-elle à leur adresse.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse de leur part et reporta son attention sur Clarke. Elle attendit que cette dernière daigne plonger de nouveau ces magnifiques yeux bleus dans les siens pour lui adresser un sourire beaucoup plus authentique.

\- Moi, je sais que je suis fière, murmura-t-elle doucement, plus à l'adresse de Clarke que des deux autres.

Ce qui amena Clarke à comprendre que ces mots ne faisaient pas partie de la comédie qu'elle était en train de jouer face à son ex. Ils étaient sincères…

Lexa était réellement fière d'elle. Et cette constatation l'emplit d'un sentiment de bonheur inexplicable.

Sa gorge se serra brusquement d'émotion tandis qu'elle continuait de la fixer.

Et en cet instant, elle oublia Finn.

Elle oublia sa Ashley. Elle oublia que Lexa la tenait dans ses bras et avait ses doigts entrelacés aux siens seulement parce qu'elle voulait remettre Finn à sa place.

En cet instant, la seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était combler le peu de distance qui séparait leurs deux visages et l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Oui, je suppose qu'effectivement il y a de quoi être fière, déclara Ashley d'un ton monotone, les faisant ainsi sortir de leur contemplation.

Lexa détourna les yeux de Clarke et sentit sa mauvaise attitude lui revenir immédiatement au moment où elle croisa de nouveau le regard de l'autre blonde.

\- Et toi Ashley, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie? questionna-t-elle d'un ton faussement curieux.

\- Je suis serveuse, répondit la nommée.

\- Oh? fit-mine de dire naïvement Lexa.

Elle regarda ensuite dans la direction de Finn et esquissa un sourire légèrement machiavélique.

\- Je suppose que c'est ce que tu cherchais, déclara-t-elle lentement. Un Dj et une serveuse… Surement la combinaison parfaite pour toi…

Elle était mauvaise. Très mauvaise. Et elle en avait pleinement conscience.

Ce qu'elle était en train de faire – juger une personne en fonction de son job – n'était pas du tout son genre. C'était plutôt celui de ses parents…

Mais Finn avait fait souffrir Clarke. Il l'avait faite se sentir inférieure à lui alors qu'il était celui qui ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Il avait cherché à la faire culpabiliser sur ses ambitions, sur sa volonté de devenir chirurgien, alors qu'il aurait dû se montrer fier et d'un soutien indéfectible. Comme le petit-ami que Clarke méritait…

Et ça, Lexa avait bien l'intention de le lui faire comprendre…

Un silence gênant s'installa pendant lequel le visage de Finn se décomposa. Clarke serra la main de Lexa de plus en plus fort, lui intimant silencieusement d'arrêter et lui faisant surtout comprendre qu'il y avait de grande chance qu'elle lui en veuille. Mais, au vu de la mine plus que penaude qu'affichait Finn, ça en valait largement la peine…

Et même si elle savait qu'elle pouvait continuer pendant encore longtemps, Lexa décida de mettre enfin fin à toute cette torture…

\- On devrait peut-être y aller? suggéra-t-elle à l'adresse de Clarke. Après tout, tu m'as promis des douceurs en arrivant à la maison…

Clarke savait qu'elle faisait référence au chocolat chaud qu'elle lui avait proposé mais son corps tout entier réagit ardemment aux sous-entendus de ces mots et elle maudit Lexa de tous les noms pour ça.

\- Oui… se contenta-t-elle de répondre en déglutissant.

\- On ferait mieux d'y aller aussi Finn chéri, déclara Ashley en posant un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme qu'elle tenait toujours fermement. Si on veut en profiter un maximum…

Finn, qui continuait d'avoir les yeux braqués sur Clarke, finit par sortir de sa fixation et acquiesça doucement.

\- Bonne soirée à vous, mesdemoiselles, souhaita Ashley avec un grand sourire.

Lexa étira ses lèvres dans un rictus identique au sien.

\- Oh, elle le sera…

Ashley lui lança un dernier regard avant de tourner ses talons et s'éloigner. Mais Finn ne la suivit pas immédiatement. Il mit un point d'honneur à ignorer Lexa et fixa Clarke droit dans les yeux.

\- Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, lui dit-il doucement.

Clarke le dévisagea quelques secondes silencieusement sous le regard de Lexa qui suivit l'échange avec le même sentiment désagréable à l'estomac qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le début.

Si elle en croyait tout ce qui venait de se passer, la façon dont Clarke s'était tendue lorsque Finn était arrivé, son attitude fuyante qui était loin de lui ressembler et le regard qu'elle était en train d'adresser au jeune homme en cet instant précis, il était évident que même après tous ces mois, elle ressentait toujours quelque chose pour son ex.

Et ce constat avait le don de la rendre malade…

Clarke, n'ayant aucune idée de quoi répondre à Finn, se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire en se reculant puis, après un dernier regard dans sa direction, il finit par lui tourner le dos et rejoignit sa petite-amie.

\- Crétin, marmonna Lexa en le regardant disparaitre à l'intérieur de la patinoire.

Clarke esquissa un léger sourire en portant son regard sur elle.

Elle réalisa à ce moment-là que, même si elle avait ressenti un pincement au cœur en voyant Finn, la seule chose dont elle avait eu réellement conscience pendant toute la conversation – si on pouvait appeler ça une conversation – qui venait de se dérouler, c'était Lexa.

Lexa qui l'avait tenue contre elle. Lexa qui avait assuré ses arrières. Lexa qui lui avait offert un sentiment de sécurité total.

Lexa, qui arrivait à lui faire oublier le monde dès lors qu'elle posait ses jolis prunelles vertes sur elle.

Cette dernière finit par détourner les yeux de la double porte d'entrée du bâtiment et le reporta sur Clarke.

\- Quoi? questionna Lexa lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle avait son regard braqué sur elle.

Elle se rendit compte à ce moment-là qu'elle tenait toujours fermement Clarke contre elle, ce qui l'amena à la lâcher immédiatement et faire un pas en arrière pour mettre un peu de distance entre elles. Elle sentit ensuite une légère panique la gagner lorsqu'elle prit peu à peu conscience de ce qui venait de se passer et surtout, du comportement qu'elle avait eu.

\- Écoute Clarke, prononça-t-elle en grimaçant légèrement. Je suis désolée si j'ai un peu dépassé les bornes… Mais c'est lui qui a commencé et il n'avait vraiment pas à te di –

Elle se retrouva brusquement interrompue lorsque Clarke combla de nouveau la distance entre elles pour enrouler ses bras autour de sa nuque et la serrer contre elle.

\- Merci… lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Tu es juste… géniale…

Lexa esquissa un énorme sourire idiot avant de répondre à son étreinte en lui enlaçant la taille.

\- Crois-moi, répondit-elle lentement, c'était avec plaisir…

Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes au moment où elle sentit Clarke pousser un soupir contre sa nuque.

Ce ne fut que lorsque des petites gouttes lui tombèrent sur la tête qu'elle rompit leur étreinte. Elle se décala légèrement pour se plonger dans le regard de Clarke puis leva les yeux au ciel et vit qu'il avait recommencé à neiger et que les flocons se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux.

\- Je ferais mieux d'appeler Ed'… déclara-t-elle.

\- Je t'en prie Lex, rigola Clarke moqueusement. Ne joue pas les snobs à appeler ton chauffeur, on est seulement à quelques minutes de la maison…

Maison… C'était fou à quel point ce mot pouvait emplir Lexa d'une joie immense à chaque fois que Clarke le prononçait pour faire référence à leur appartement.

Elle finit par acquiescer, un sourire heureux au visage.

\- Okay. Mais on a vraiment intérêt de se dépêcher…

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es effrayée par un peu de neige? questionna Clarke qui ne semblait pas du tout perturbée par le déluge qui leur tombait dessus.

\- Je t'avoue que je préfèrerais ne pas choper de pneumonie, rétorqua Lexa.

Ce qui fit rire Clarke qui esquissa un sourire en coin avant de lever un sourcil suggestif dans sa direction.

\- Et moi qui pensais que tu aimais te retrouver _mouillée_ , déclara-t-elle d'un ton légèrement plus grave que d'habitude.

Lexa manqua de s'étouffer à l'entente des mots. Elle se figea sur place et fixa Clarke avec des yeux écarquillés tandis que ses joues la brulaient de plus en plus.

\- Je – non – 'fin… mmff…

Clarke l'observa quelques secondes, fière de la réaction qu'elle avait causée chez elle – elle aussi était capable de faire ce genre de sous-entendus après tout – avant d'exploser d'un rire sonore.

\- Allez Lex! s'exclama-t-elle. Vis un peu!

Elle se recula de quelques pas et tendit ses bras tandis qu'il neigeait de plus en plus fort. Lexa la regarda lever le visage au ciel et fermer les yeux.

\- Ma parole, tu es dingue! lui lança-t-elle.

\- Non, j'adore juste la neige, répondit Clarke avec un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

\- Clarke, arrête tes bêtises, tu vas attraper froid…

Clarke l'ignora et commença à tourner sur elle-même.

\- Sérieusement, tu n'as jamais rêvé de faire ça? demanda-t-elle.

Lexa laissa échapper un léger rire amusé sans la quitter une seule seconde des yeux.

\- Pas vraiment non…

Clarke ouvrit un œil pour lui lancer un regard exaspéré avant de se laisser de nouveau immerger par la sensation de la neige froide sur son visage.

Lexa continua de la regarder avec un sourire émerveillé au visage.

Cette fille était un mirage. Une utopie. Elle était trop belle, trop merveilleuse, pour être vraie…

Et pourtant, elle était bien là. Avec elle…

Et Lexa continuait de se demander ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour avoir la chance de l'avoir dans sa vie.

* * *

\- Dépêche-toi d'ouvrir la porte! intima Clarke en claquant des dents de plus en plus fortement.

\- Une minute, tu veux, répondit Lexa dans un rire.

Elle retira le gant de sa main non-blessée pour attraper plus facilement les clés qui se trouvaient dans la poche intérieure de son gros blouson _Canada Goose_. Elle avait légèrement froid mais beaucoup moins que la blonde à côté d'elle, ce qui lui permit d'insérer la clé dans la serrure sans grosses difficultés.

\- Je t'ai dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de jouer dans la neige, ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant enfin la porte d'entrée.

\- Je ne t'entendais pas te plaindre quand tu as gagné la dernière bataille, rétorqua Clarke en pénétrant à l'intérieur de leur appartement.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être au moment où elle rencontra la chaleur familière du loft mais ses tremblements ne diminuèrent pas pour autant. En même temps, n'étant pas vêtue d'une veste aussi grosse que celle de Lexa, elle avait l'impression qu'elle était mouillée jusqu'à ses sous-vêtements.

Lexa, elle, esquissa un grand sourire en rentrant à sa suite lorsqu'elle se remémora les souvenirs encore frais dans sa tête des moments qu'elle venait de passer en compagnie de Clarke. Elle, qui détestait le froid et la neige, ne s'était jamais autant amusée que ces dernières heures.

\- J'ai de grosses serviettes chaudes dans ma chambre, informa-t-elle à l'adresse de la blonde qui se dépêchait de retirer son manteau et ses chaussures totalement mouillés. Viens…

Clarke la suivit jusqu'en haut des escaliers où elle pénétra pour la seconde fois de la journée dans la chambre de Lexa.

Cette dernière se dirigea directement dans sa salle de bains d'où elle sortit quelques secondes plus tard avec deux énormes serviettes. Elle en jeta une sur son lit puis ouvrit la seconde et s'avança jusqu'à Clarke. Elle la fit glisser sur ses épaules et l'enveloppa précautionneusement dedans.

\- Ça va mieux? questionna-t-elle doucement.

Clarke laissa échapper un soupir soulagé avant d'esquisser un nouveau sourire.

\- Beaucoup mieux, répondit-elle.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là, lorsqu'elle fut sûre que Clarke était bien couverte, que Lexa retira son propre manteau. Elle l'accrocha à la porte de son dressing et revint vers son lit où elle entreprit de retirer le second gant qui couvrait sa main bandée. Une grimace s'étira sur son visage lorsqu'une douleur lancinante la gagna et elle vit que son bandage avait pris une couleur rouge écarlate.

Clarke sembla le remarquer également car elle perdit immédiatement son sourire. Sa serviette tomba au sol au moment où elle combla la distance entre elles, mais elle n'y accorda aucune importance et attrapa délicatement la main blessée entre les siennes.

\- Ce n'est rien, rassura Lexa. La plaie a dû se rouvrir quand je suis tombée tout à l'heure…

Clarke ne répondit pas immédiatement, ses yeux fixés sur la blessure.

Elle avait beau être futur chirurgien, avoir déjà passé d'innombrables heures au bloc opératoire, la vision du sang sur Lexa était une chose à laquelle elle n'arriverait surement jamais à se faire…

\- J'ai une trousse de premiers secours dans ma salle de bains, déclara-t-elle finalement d'une petite voix. Je vais la chercher et je m'en occupe.

\- Inutile, insista Lexa. Je t'assure que ce n'est pas grand-chose Clarke…

\- Laisse-moi en juger par moi-même, rétorqua Clarke d'un ton catégorique. Termine de te changer, je reviens…

Lexa la regarda s'éloigner vers la porte de sa chambre avec un sourire aux lèvres – c'était définitif, elle adorait le côté autoritaire de Clarke – puis se dépêcha d'entrer dans son dressing. Elle attrapa un débardeur et un jogging qu'elle enfila à la hâte puis revint dans sa chambre. D'un geste routinier, elle augmenta la température de sa cheminée et alluma plusieurs bougies, dans l'espoir de réchauffer un peu plus la pièce.

\- Sérieusement, c'est quoi ton délire avec les bougies?

Lexa se tourna brusquement et vit que Clarke était revenue. Elle remarqua aussi qu'elle s'était également changée. Son jean et son gros pull avaient laissé place à un débardeur et un short aux couleurs de Columbia qui l'amenèrent à maudire de tous les noms la chaleur du loft qui lui permettait de s'habiller ainsi.

Elle ne savait pas non plus ce qui la faisait le plus saliver, les jambes nues de Clarke ou son décolleté qui laissait entrevoir son soutien-gorge bleu en dessous.

\- Je trouve ça apaisant, répondit-elle finalement en s'efforçant de détourner le regard.

\- Tu es bizarre, rigola Clarke.

\- Dit la fille qui a passé près de dix minutes à tourner sur elle-même sous une tempête de neige… rétorqua Lexa en la lorgnant d'une expression goguenarde.

Clarke secoua la tête, amusée, avant de se diriger jusqu'à la grande commode qui se trouvait non loin du lit. Elle y posa la trousse de premiers secours qu'elle avait dans les mains et leva les yeux pour regarder à travers le miroir qui y était accroché.

Elle vit que Lexa, qui se trouvait dorénavant derrière elle, n'avait pas bougé d'un seul centimètre et avait son regard fixé sur son dos.

Ou plus particulièrement ses fesses.

Clarke se mordit la lèvre pour s'efforcer de ne pas sourire mais échoua lamentablement. Cependant, elle ne dit rien et s'affaira à ouvrir la trousse pour en retirer ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle tourna ensuite sur ses talons pour faire de nouveau face à Lexa.

Cette dernière détourna immédiatement les yeux et fit mine d'examiner son bandage, ce qui fit légèrement rire Clarke qui se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Assieds-toi, intima-t-elle doucement en indiquant le lit.

Lexa acquiesça avant de s'asseoir face à elle. Clarke la fixa quelques secondes avant de saisir de nouveau sa main, ce qui amena le cœur de la brune à s'emballer furieusement. La peau de Clarke contre la sienne avait le don d'apaiser sa douleur, de la faire se concentrer sur autre chose que sur les picotements de sa blessure. Elle la sentit faire parcourir lentement ses doigts sur son bandage, causant un frisson sur la totalité de son bras. Et, déglutissant difficilement, elle espéra de tout cœur que Clarke ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Mais cette dernière n'était concentrée que sur le sang qu'elle voyait. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se décida à retirer le bandage. Elle fit tout son possible pour rester la plus délicate possible mais, au moment où elle décolla le dernier morceau de tissu collé à la peau, elle sentit Lexa se tendre.

\- Aouch, prononça la brune en grimaçant légèrement.

\- Pardon, murmura Clarke avec un sourire compréhensif. Mais tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même… Tu m'aurais laissé m'en occuper tout à l'heure, tu ne souffrirais pas autant maintenant…

Elle commença à désinfecter la coupure avec une compresse en secouant la tête, légèrement agacée.

\- Tu as rafistolé ça n'importe comment, poursuivit-elle.

Vu la couleur dégoutante que prenait la blessure, elle n'était même pas sûre que Lexa y avait appliqué quoi que ce soit d'autre que le bandage. Ce qui était complètement stupide.

Mais cette dernière ne semblait pas vraiment s'en soucier car elle haussa les épaules nonchalamment et esquissa un léger sourire taquin.

\- Heureusement pour moi, j'ai un médecin personnel pour panser mes blessures...

Sa remarque n'amusa pas du tout Clarke qui la lorgna d'un regard désapprobateur, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Lex, insista-t-elle. Ce genre de coupures peut très facilement s'infecter si tu ne la soignes pas correctement.

\- Je sais, assura Lexa en perdant légèrement son sourire. Je – c'était stupide. Je suis désolée…

Clarke sentit sa colère disparaître aussitôt qu'elle entendit son ton désabusé. Elle poussa un léger soupir et, en tout en baissant légèrement la tête pour croiser de nouveau le regard de Lexa, elle lui adressa un léger sourire.

\- Hey, murmura-t-elle doucement, ce n'est pas grave...

Lexa leva de nouveau les yeux vers elle et acquiesça doucement avec un mince sourire. Clarke reporta son attention sur sa tâche et continua à désinfecter la blessure.

\- Tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il s'est passé? questionna-t-elle après de longues secondes silencieuses.

Elle garda volontairement son regard ancré sur la main à Lexa pour éviter de la regarder et prendre le risque de se voir envoyer bouler une nouvelle fois.

Mais Lexa n'en avait aucune intention.

Elle poussa un profond soupir lorsqu'elle se souvint de la raison qui l'avait amenée à avoir sa main blessée et sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- J'ai eu une dispute avec mon père, informa-t-elle d'un ton à peine audible. Il – hum – il veut que je revienne vivre à Los Angeles après l'obtention de mon diplôme…

Ou plutôt, il l'obligeait à revenir vivre là-bas…

Il l'avait appelée plus tôt pour lui poser un ultimatum. Elle quittait New-York pour suivre la voie qui lui était destinée ou alors elle y restait et il lui coupait les vivres… Et la reniait par la même occasion…

Mais elle décida de ne pas partager ce semblant d'information avec Clarke pour l'instant.

C'était juste… trop dur.

Clarke, elle, s'était complètement figée à l'entente des mots. Sentant un énorme poids lui tomber au creux de l'estomac, elle se redressa et se plongea dans les yeux verts de Lexa à la recherche du moindre indice qui lui montrerait qu'elle se payait sa tête.

Parce que Lexa ne pouvait pas partir. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner habiter à Los Angeles après huit ans, ici, à New-York. Elle ne pouvait pas aller vivre à l'autre bout du pays alors que Raven et Octavia avaient toutes les deux obtenues un job à New-York après leurs graduations.

Alors que Clarke avait été enfin prise au New-York Presbyt' pour son internat…

Leurs vies étaient ici. Et non pas ailleurs…

Clarke avait toujours su qu'il existait une infime probabilité que Lexa retourne auprès de ses parents à la fin de ses études. Après tout, elle était destinée à prendre leur relai… Mais pour elle, ça avait toujours été hypothétique, un concept très lointain qui n'avait aucun lieu de l'inquiéter pour le moment.

Mais maintenant… Maintenant qu'elle entendait ces paroles. Maintenant qu'elle comprenait que cette probabilité avait de grandes chances de se réaliser, elle avait l'impression que son monde s'écroulait.

Ne plus voir Lexa tous les jours, ne plus cohabiter avec elle, ne plus la voir sourire quotidiennement… Comment était-elle censée apprendre à faire sans tout ça? Comment était-elle censée apprendre à vivre sans elle?

\- Tu – qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? demanda-t-elle finalement, dans un tremblement de voix.

\- Je n'en sais rien, confia Lexa. Il ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix…

\- Oui mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu _veux_ faire? insista Clarke. Tu veux retourner à Malibu?

Lexa secoua immédiatement la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Non… Ma vie est ici.

Elle dévisagea longuement Clarke sans rien dire avant d'ajouter dans un murmure:

\- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus important est ici…

Clarke maintint son regard pendant quelques secondes puis, se trouvant dans l'incapacité de rester plongée plus longtemps dans la majestueuse forêt verte qui composait ses iris, elle détourna les yeux et se reconcentra sur la blessure qu'elle continuait de soigner.

\- Tu devrais le lui dire dans ces cas-là… C'est ta vie, Lex…

Lexa poussa un léger soupir avant de déglutir difficilement.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple que ça et tu le sais…

Clarke acquiesça lentement et reporta une nouvelle fois son attention sur la main qui se trouvait dans les siennes, son cœur battant de plus en plus fort contre sa poitrine.

Elle laissa quelques secondes passer silencieusement avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Pour ce que ça vaut, prononça-t-elle doucement, je n'ai pas du tout envie de te voir partir…

Malgré l'atmosphère pesante qui venait de s'installer suite à sa confession, Lexa ne put s'empêcher de sentir une joie immense l'envahir à l'entente des mots.

\- Ça vaut beaucoup plus que ce que tu peux penser…

Clarke leva de nouveau les yeux vers elle et sentit son rythme cardiaque s'emballer un peu plus.

C'était définitif, il n'y avait plus aucune chance qu'il retrouve un jour une cadence normale lorsqu'elle était en compagnie de Lexa. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de devenir de plus en plus accro à cette sensation...

Elle sortit de sa torpeur et termina de refermer le bandage autour de sa paume.

\- Et voilà, j'ai fini, déclara-t-elle en prenant une profonde inspiration. Garde la blessure couverte pendant quelques jours et ça devrait cicatriser très rapidement.

Elle lui rendit sa main et se leva pour ranger ses affaires dans la trousse qui se trouvait toujours sur la commode. En réalité, elle voulait surtout mettre un peu de distance entre elles…

Lexa examina rapidement sa main fraichement bandée avant de lever de nouveau les yeux en direction de Clarke.

\- Merci…

\- Je t'en prie Lexa, ce n'est qu'un bandage, lui répondit Clarke d'un ton léger par-dessus son épaule.

Lexa esquissa un petit sourire qu'elle perdit rapidement pour retrouver une mine sérieuse.

\- Pas seulement pour ça, dit-elle lentement. Merci pour la soirée qu'on vient de passer… Merci d'avoir été là…

Sans réellement réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, elle se leva et s'avança dans le dos de Clarke jusqu'à s'arrêter juste derrière elle.

\- Merci d'être toi, ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Les mots amenèrent Clarke à s'immobiliser brusquement parce qu'ils lui étaient étrangement familiers. Elle se rappela avoir dit exactement les mêmes mots à Lexa, le soir de sa rupture avec Finn.

Et elle réalisa à ce moment-là que peu importait ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle, peu importait si elle en avait eu conscience ou pas jusque maintenant, Lexa avait toujours occupé une place particulière dans sa vie…

Sentant une boule d'émotion se créer au fond de sa gorge, elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se décider enfin à se détourner de la commode pour lui répondre.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle tourna les talons pour lui faire face, les mots qu'elle s'était apprêtée à dire restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge. Parce que Lexa se trouvait à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle et qu'un feu d'artifice venait d'exploser au creux de sa poitrine.

Lexa garda son regard ancré dans celui de Clarke sans esquisser le moindre geste pour mettre de la distance entre elles, comme si elle était complètement hypnotisée par la vision qui s'offrait à elle.

\- Lexa… implora Clarke.

Elle ne savait même pas de quoi elle la suppliait. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle était en souffrance permanente dès lors qu'elle était à proximité de la brune, qu'elle était enivrée par son parfum et que son corps lui donnait l'impression qu'un aimant super puissant l'attirait vers elle.

Mais Lexa ne bougea toujours pas… Elle continua de la fixer de son regard intense qui lui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait se consumer sur place d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- Dis-moi de reculer, finit par dire Lexa à voix basse.

Tout doucement et d'un geste plein d'hésitation, elle porta sa main dépourvue de bandage jusqu'au visage de Clarke.

\- Demande-moi d'arrêter, intima-t-elle dans un murmure en lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts.

Clarke ferma ses yeux malgré elle et prit une profonde inspiration saccadée.

\- Demande-le moi, insista Lexa d'un ton plein de supplice. S'il te plait…

Parce qu'elle, elle était dans l'incapacité totale.

Elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Tout chez elle voulait Clarke. Son corps. Sa tête.

Son cœur…

Clarke avait pleinement conscience qu'elle ferait mieux de faire ce qui lui était demandé. Elle savait qu'elle avait tout intérêt à arrêter ce qui était en train de se passer mais dès lors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux et qu'elle baissa le regard vers les lèvres de Lexa, elle sut qu'elle était foutue.

Sans réfléchir, elle glissa une main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer vers elle en même temps qu'elle-même comblait le peu de distance qui les séparait. Et avec une anticipation des plus tortueuses, elle captura les lèvres de Lexa fougueusement et l'embrassa à plein bouche.

Ce n'était pas le premier baiser qu'elles partageaient. Oui, elles s'étaient déjà embrassées à de multiples reprises. Mais à chaque fois, Clarke avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait de la 1ère fois.

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle redécouvrait, à chaque fois, la définition du mot baiser dès le moment où les lèvres de Lexa entraient en contact avec les siennes.

C'était toujours profond, unique.

 _Magique_ …

La température entre elles augmenta brusquement. Étouffant un gémissement guttural contre les lèvres de Lexa, Clarke se retrouva à enrouler ses bras autour de sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser en mêlant leurs langues tandis que la brune resserrait ses bras sur sa taille, glissant ses mains sous son débardeur pour lui caresser le bas du dos. Clarke la recula jusqu'au lit et rompit leur étreinte à contrecœur pour la faire s'y asseoir sans réel ménagement.

Lexa leva les yeux vers elle et sentit son souffle se couper lorsqu'elle croisa de nouveau son regard.

Et en cet instant, elle oublia tout le reste.

Elle oublia ses devoirs et ses responsabilités.

Elle oublia ses peurs et ses réticences.

Elle oublia l'ultimatum de son père.

Elle oublia tout.

Tout.

 _Sauf_ Clarke.

Cette dernière captura de nouveau ses lèvres entre les siennes d'un geste fougueux tout en se mettant à califourchon sur elle. Mais Lexa rompit rapidement leur baiser pour s'attaquer à son cou. Elle posa de multiples baisers le long de sa mâchoire puis de sa nuque jusqu'à descendre au niveau de ses clavicules qu'elle suçota délicatement.

\- Bon sang, Lex… gémit Clarke en resserrant un peu plus son étreinte autour de sa nuque.

Lexa sentit son corps entier s'embraser et, soudainement, embrasser Clarke n'était plus suffisant. Elle avait besoin de la sentir contre elle, de sentir sa peau, son corps tout entier contre elle sans plus qu'aucune barrière ne les sépare. Elle glissa donc de nouveau ses mains sous son débardeur et lui caressa le dos puis le bas du ventre d'un geste tortueux qui amena la femme dans ses bras à se contracter de plaisir. Puis, d'un geste fluide, elle fit passer son haut par-dessus sa tête et le balança à l'aveugle derrière elle, amenant sa respiration à s'arrêter brusquement.

Clarke étouffa un nouveau gémissement avant d'agripper d'un geste presque brutal le col du débardeur à Lexa et de l'attirer un peu plus contre elle. La chaleur entre ses jambes se faisait de plus en plus tortueuse et lui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

Mais, au moment où elle sentit les mains de Lexa – une très douce et l'autre un peu plus rugueuse à cause du bandage qui se trouvait toujours autour – remonter le long de son dos et commencer à lui défaire l'attache de son soutien-gorge, elle prit pleinement conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle s'immobilisa donc brusquement et rompit leur baiser.

\- Lexa… souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Attends, s'il te plait…

Inquiète d'avoir fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas, Lexa retira immédiatement ses mains de son dos et les laissa retomber de part et d'autre de leurs corps.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Clarke prit une profonde inspiration et fit glisser ses mains le long de la nuque de Lexa pour les poser juste en dessous de sa mâchoire.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'aller plus loin si c'est pour te voir partir dès le moment où on aura fini… avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.

Ne pouvant plus maintenir le regard de la brune qui continuait de la dévisager sans rien dire, elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains qui continuaient de caresser mécaniquement son menton et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre.

Avec l'impression qu'une multitude de papillons se déployaient au creux de sa poitrine, Lexa, elle, ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire face à la confession.

\- Tu réalises qu'on est dans mon lit, n'est-ce pas? questionna-t-elle légèrement amusée.

Clarke releva brusquement la tête vers elle et vit son sourire en coin, ce qui l'amena à froncer légèrement des sourcils.

\- Ne joue pas les impertinentes, intima-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire…

Lexa ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais la referma presque aussitôt et perdit immédiatement son sourire lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'effectivement, elles étaient dans _son_ lit…

Lit qu'elle n'avait jamais partagé avec quelqu'un. _Jamais_ …

Elle n'avait jamais ramené de filles chez elle. Et encore moins dans son pieu.

Elle avait toujours gardé l'endroit pour elle, le trouvant trop personnel pour le partager avec qui que ce soit.

Et pourtant, elle était là, assise sur son lit en train d'embrasser Clarke qui se trouvait au-dessus d'elle et elle n'y avait pas pensé une seule seconde jusqu'à maintenant…

C'était surement un détail insignifiant pour d'autre. Mais pour elle, il représentait le poids du monde.

Il lui montrait exactement l'importance de ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Clarke… murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. Je te promets que je n'ai aucune intention de partir…

Sans la quitter une seule seconde du regard, elle porta sa main bandée jusqu'à sa joue qu'elle lui caressa tendrement avant de glisser ses doigts le long de ses lèvres.

\- Il n'y a aucun autre endroit sur cette terre où j'aimerais être en cet instant précis qu'ici avec toi, confia-t-elle lentement, d'un ton des plus sincères.

Clarke laissa échapper un profond soupir soulagé avant de lui adresser un grand sourire d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle combla de nouveau la distance qui séparait ses lèvres de celles de Lexa et les scella ensemble dans un baiser beaucoup plus tendre que les précédents. Puis, lentement, elle la bascula de sorte qu'elle se retrouve allongée sur le dos. Elle dégrafa ensuite elle-même son soutien-gorge et le laissa glisser le long de ses bras avant de le retirer, tout en adressant un regard malicieux à Lexa.

\- C'était ce que tu voulais, non? fit-elle mine de questionner en se mordant la lèvre d'un geste qui rendit dingue Lexa.

Elle se retrouva transcendée par la vision qui s'offrait à elle et ne put rien faire d'autre que de déglutir difficilement.

\- Tu – tu es magnifique, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle ne laissa pas à Clarke la possibilité de répondre et l'embrassa de façon urgente, comme s'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort, avant de se redresser brusquement et d'inverser leurs positions de sorte que Clarke se retrouve en dessous d'elle.

\- Et c'est toi que je veux… chuchota-t-elle à son oreille avant de lui embrasser la nuque et de redescendre tout doucement le long de ses épaules jusqu'à s'arrêter au niveau de sa poitrine de déesse désormais nue.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de la fixer avidement avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

C'était un fait, elle adorait les seins de Clarke…

Et d'après le gémissement que cette dernière laissa échapper au moment où sa bouche entra en contact avec eux, elle n'était pas du tout contre l'attention que Lexa leur accordait…

Lexa prit le temps de savourer chaque instant. Du moment où Clarke la déshabilla à celui où elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux sous les draps, complètement nues et leurs corps donnant l'impression de ne faire qu'un.

Et cette fois-ci n'avait rien à voir avec leur première fois. Cette fois-ci, l'urgence, le désir presque primitif, avaient laissé place à la tendresse et l'affection.

Cette fois-ci, chacune de leurs caresses, chacun de leurs touchers, de leurs baisers, étaient donnés avec une attention particulière. Elles prenaient le temps de se redécouvrir, de se reconnaitre, de donner une signification plus importante à chacun de leurs gestes.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Lexa comprit la nuance entre coucher avec quelqu'un et faire l'amour avec. Elle comprit la différence entre le sexe et l'amour.

Elle comprit enfin ce que c'était que de ne faire plus qu'un avec une autre personne…

\- Lexa? prononça la voix de Clarke plusieurs heures plus tard.

La nommée esquissa un sourire paresseux à l'entente de son prénom. Elle avait les yeux fermés et était à deux doigts de s'endormir d'exténuation et de bien-être total.

\- Hmm? huma-t-elle doucement en resserrant un peu plus son étreinte sur le corps qui était dans ses bras.

La sensation du dos nu de Clarke collé à sa poitrine était surement la meilleure chose qui pouvait exister au monde. Surtout après avoir passé des heures à lui faire l'amour.

Clarke ne lui répondit pas immédiatement et le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas voir son visage l'inquiéta légèrement. Mais lorsqu'elle la sentit lui caresser le bras qui se trouvait autour de sa taille, Lexa se sentit tout de suite apaisée et attendit patiemment.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on parle, déclara finalement Clarke.

Lexa ouvrit les yeux à l'entente des paroles. Elle poussa un profond soupir avant de se redresser légèrement pour poser un tendre baiser sur son épaule nue.

\- Je sais, assura-t-elle dans un murmure, les lèvres toujours contre la peau de Clarke. Mais pas maintenant…

Un léger silence suivit sa déclaration. Jusqu'à ce que Clarke reprenne la parole d'une petite voix.

\- Demain? souffla-t-elle avec une pointe d'espoir.

Lexa esquissa un léger sourire avant d'acquiescer contre elle, son nez lui caressant l'épaule.

\- Demain, confirma-t-elle.

\- Okay…

Clarke se blottit un peu plus contre elle et fit glisser ses doigts le long de son bras jusqu'à atteindre sa main. Elle entremêla ensuite leurs doigts ensemble et les posa juste en dessous de sa poitrine.

Un nouveau sourire heureux se dessina sur le visage de Lexa qui laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller de Clarke avant de faire enfouir son visage dans la chevelure blonde. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et s'enivra de son parfum unique avant de fermer de nouveau les yeux et de se détendre complètement.

Et là aussi, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle trouva le sommeil dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais pas n'importe qui…

Elle était dans les bras de Clarke.

Clarke qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé la signification de l'expression _être chez soi_.

Et c'était juste… parfait…

* * *

 **~~##~~**

* * *

 **Prochainement:** _Le réveil du Clexa, le retour d'Anya, la discussion Commandant/Lexa et une grande annonce!_


	21. Chapitre 20

_Bonsoir tout le monde!_

 _Je sais, j'ai 4 jours de retard... Mais, pour ma défense, c'est parce que j'ai perdue la sauvegarde de mon chapitre au moment où mon pc a décidé tout seul de se mettre à jour et j'ai donc dû tout réécrire!_

 _J'ai adoré tous les retours que j'ai eu sur le chapitre précédent! Et, cette fois-ci, comme promis, j'ai pris le temps de vous répondre (vous trouverez les réponses à la fin comme d'habitude ^^)._

 _Pour le prochain, il est bien avancé. Mais je suis désolée, je ne pense pas qu'il sera dispo pour dimanche. Mais si j'ai la possibilité, je le publierais courant de la semaine prochaine!_

 _Autre chose... Il y a une lectrice qui m'a demandé en MP s'il serait possible de partager avec vous des images pouvant illustrer certains aspects de la fic. Genre, la façon dont je m'imagine l'appartement de Lexa, certaines de leurs tenues, qui je verrais incarner M. et Mme Woods, etc... J'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée. Donc si vous êtes intéressés, n'hésitez pas à me le dire! Si je vois que ça vous tente, je le ferais avec plaisir!_

 _Bon, je crois vous avoir tout dit, me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture!_

 _LSAfor_

* * *

Chapitre 20:

Lexa émergea de son sommeil avec un désagréable picotement aux yeux. Elle réalisa rapidement que la sensation était due à la lumière du jour qui se reflétait à travers les volets de sa chambre qu'elle avait oublié de fermer la veille.

Elle étouffa un grognement de frustration et se blottit un peu plus contre l'objet plein de douceurs qui lui caressait le visage et qui sentait merveilleusement bon.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que l'objet en question n'était autre que les cheveux de Clarke qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras, pas du tout dérangée par les reflets du soleil.

Lexa esquissa un sourire béat lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elles n'avaient pas changé de position de toute la nuit. Et elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi.

Elle n'avait sûrement jamais été aussi bien qu'en cet instant précis et n'avait aucune envie que ça se termine…

Tout doucement, elle retira la main que Clarke continuait de tenir contre son abdomen pour lui caresser délicatement le bras de bas en haut. Elle remonta jusqu'à ses cheveux blonds et les décala lentement de sorte à pouvoir dégager sa nuque. Se redressant ensuite sur son coude, elle y déposa un baiser affectueux qui amena Clarke à laisser échapper un soupir de bien-être, sans pour autant se réveiller, ce qui fit rire Lexa qui secoua légèrement la tête, amusée.

Elle savait que la blonde était un poids mort lorsqu'elle dormait. Mais là, elle en prenait réellement conscience.

Et elle adorait ça…

Elle adorait ce réveil. Ce bien-être nouveau et inconnu mais tellement exaltant.

C'était la première fois qu'elle se réveillait auprès de quelqu'un après avoir passé la nuit à lui faire l'amour. Et au lieu de l'effrayer, cette pensée l'emplissait d'un sentiment de joie inexplicable.

Et peut-être que ce bonheur était la conséquence de l'endorphine qui courait encore dans ses veines mais elle s'en fichait. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de le questionner.

Costia avait raison. Peut-être qu'elle avait réellement une chance avec Clarke. Parce que si cette dernière ressentait ne serait-ce que la moitié de l'euphorie qu'elle, elle ressentait dans ses bras, alors Lexa avait peut-être la possibilité de la rendre heureuse.

Elle laissa sa tête retomber sur son oreiller et, tout en continuant de caresser le bras de Clarke, elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de se rendormir.

Cependant, le bruit de son téléphone portable vibrant contre sa table de chevet l'en empêcha. Elle rouvrit les yeux en laissant échapper un nouveau grognement protestataire puis, veillant à ne surtout pas réveiller Clarke, elle se força à se décoller d'elle pour se tourner de l'autre côté et attraper son téléphone.

 _Anya_

Lexa fronça des sourcils en voyant le nom s'afficher. Elle retira les draps de son corps puis sortit du lit avant de se diriger vers son dressing. Arrivée à l'intérieur, elle attrapa le premier t-shirt qu'elle croisa et, tout en l'enfilant, elle composa le numéro de sa cousine.

\- _Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fous?!_ s'exclama la voix d'Anya après la première sonnerie.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, rayon de soleil de ma vie, répondit sarcastiquement Lexa en s'efforçant de garder sa voix basse.

 _\- On n'a vraiment pas le temps pour ton humour débile, Lex!_

Lexa secoua légèrement la tête, amusée, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'immense miroir qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle vit l'état complètement ravagé que son reflet lui montrait. Ses cheveux étaient dans un bazar monstre et les cernes sous ses yeux reflétaient parfaitement son manque de sommeil. Mais ce qui attira son regard, ce fut la marque violette qui se trouvait sur le bas droit de sa nuque.

Un suçon…

En temps normal, elle détestait ça. Quand ses partenaires laissaient des preuves de leurs activités sur son corps.

Mais là, le fait que ce soit Clarke qui l'ait marquée, qui ait laissé une trace sur elle, ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire.

\- _Lexa!_ s'exclama Anya, perdant visiblement patience.

\- Oui pardon, répondit Lexa en sortant de sa torpeur. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive pour me crier dessus de bon matin?

\- _Ce qui m'arrive?! s'insurgea Anya. Ce qui m'arrive, c'est que ça fait 10 minutes que tu aurais dû arriver à la compagnie et le Commandant est dans une rage folle!_

Le Conseil!

Lexa ouvrit de gros yeux ronds lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'effectivement elle était attendue ce matin-là à la compagnie pour sa réunion mensuelle avec les différents dirigeants de Woods & Co à New-York. Dirigeant _s_ incluant _son père_.

Elle décala son téléphone de son oreille pour regarder l'heure et vit qu'effectivement il était 9h10.

\- Merde, j'ai complètement oublié! dit Lexa toujours à voix basse.

Elle se dépêcha d'attraper à l'aveugle une chemise, un pantalon et une paire de chaussures qu'elle commença à enfiler à la va-vite.

\- Essaye de me faire gagner du temps, souffla-t-elle en refermant frénétiquement les boutons de sa chemise, je serais là dans 10 minutes…

\- _Qu'est-ce que je leur dis?_ demanda Anya.

\- J'en sais rien, répondit Lexa en poussant un soupir agacé. Dis-leur que j'ai eu une panne de voiture, de métro ou même de sous-marin… Débrouille-toi!

\- _Je te déteste!_ lui rétorqua Anya.

\- On sait toutes les deux que c'est faux…

\- _Sérieusement Lexa, active-toi!_

\- Oui j'arrive, assura-t-elle.

Elle termina son appel et jeta son téléphone négligemment contre une pile de vêtements avant de terminer de s'habiller. Elle aurait voulu passer par la douche mais rejeta rapidement l'idée lorsqu'elle s'imagina le regard coléreux que son père devait arborait alors qu'ils l'attendaient tous pour commencer leur réunion.

Elle n'avait pas intérêt à l'énerver encore plus que nécessaire. Surtout après leur dernière conversation…

Elle revint donc dans la chambre avec la ferme intention de faire au plus vite. Mais au moment où elle franchit le pas de la porte et que son regard se posa sur le lit, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter quelques secondes pour contempler la vision qui s'offrait à elle.

Quand elle vit Clarke, dormant toujours profondément dans son lit, allongée dorénavant sur le ventre et le bras sous son oreiller tandis que les draps avaient glissés jusqu'au bas de son corps, dévoilant ainsi la totalité de son dos exquis, elle réalisa qu'elle était prête à faire face à tous les regards assassins que le Commandant lui adresserait.

Lexa ressentait même une envie presque douloureuse d'oublier le meeting qui l'attendait pour la rejoindre. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se confronter à son père après leur dispute de la veille et il fallait croire qu'il n'y avait que les bras de Clarke qui arrivait à le lui faire oublier.

Mais elle lutta contre son envie et se força à sortir de sa contemplation pour entrer rapidement dans la salle de bains. Elle mit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, se maquilla rapidement pour cacher son état de fatigue et revint de nouveau dans la chambre. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle grimaça avant de reporter une nouvelle fois son attention sur Clarke qui continuait de dormir, pas le moins du monde perturbée par ses va-et-vient.

Lexa comprenait maintenant la nécessité pour la blonde de mettre 5 réveils tous les matins…

Elle esquissa un geste dans sa direction pour la réveiller mais s'arrêta brusquement.

Même si elle en mourrait d'envie, il n'y avait pas réellement de raison de la sortir de son sommeil juste pour l'informer qu'elle s'en allait… Surtout qu'elle savait très bien qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle oublie définitivement sa réunion si elle se retrouvait face à une Clarke réveillée.

Clarke avec qui elle devait absolument discuter.

Mais Lexa ne voulait pas d'une discussion précipitée…

S'il y avait bien une chose que cette nuit lui avait permis; c'était de prendre pleinement conscience qu'elle voulait bien faire les choses avec Clarke.

Elle voulait lui avouer ses sentiments. Elle voulait lui dire ce que cette nuit représentait pour elle.

Mais finalement, maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle ne voulait pas le lui dire avant d'avoir vu le Commandant.

Pas avant d'être sûre qu'elle pouvait réellement offrir à Clarke quelque chose de concret. Quelque chose de sérieux. Quelque chose avec un avenir…

Et pour l'instant, avec cette histoire de déménagement à Los Angeles que son père voulait absolument lui imposer, elle ne savait pas encore de quoi il était fait.

Mais elle était prête à se battre pour. Elle était prête à tenir tête à son père si cela voulait dire qu'elle pouvait rentrer plus tard et dire à Clarke qu'elle était prête à plus.

Elle décida donc de la laisser profiter de son sommeil et, au lieu de la réveiller comme elle l'avait initialement prévu, elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sortit un stylo et un bloc note sur lequel elle écrivit rapidement:

 _« Réunion à la compagnie que j'avais complètement oubliée! Je te retrouve plus tard… »_

Lexa fixa la feuille pendant de longues secondes, pas vraiment satisfaite de ce qu'elle y avait écrit. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle aurait voulu dire à Clarke après la nuit dernière. Mais elle ne pouvait pas les lui mettre sur un bout de papier. Elle finit donc par laisser le mot tel quel et posa le bloc note sur la table de chevet. Elle s'agenouilla ensuite juste à côté de Clarke et, prenant soin d'être la plus délicate possible, elle posa un léger baiser sur ses cheveux avant de se décider enfin à partir.

Il était temps qu'elle se batte enfin pour ce qu'elle voulait…

* * *

Clarke laissa échapper un son entre le soupir et le gémissement au moment où elle émergea enfin de son sommeil. Elle garda ses yeux fermés de longues secondes pour tenter de reprendre peu à peu conscience, sans trop se brusquer. Ses muscles lui faisaient un mal de chien et elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait couru un marathon de plusieurs kilomètres. Mais c'était des douleurs qui lui donnaient une satisfaction presque jouissive.

Elle esquissa donc un sourire paresseux au moment où elle fit parcourir une main à tâtons sur le matelas à la recherche de la personne qui lui avait fait passer la nuit de sa vie.

Peut-être qu'elles pourraient remettre ça ce matin?

\- Lexa… prononça-t-elle doucement.

Son sourire disparut presque immédiatement au moment où elle réalisa que la place à côté d'elle était vide. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'effectivement elle était seule dans le lit et qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de Lexa.

Une boule désagréable se forma au creux de sa poitrine tandis que ses yeux continuaient de jeter des regards circulaires autour d'elle dans l'espoir de voir la brune revenir d'une seconde à l'autre. Ses yeux finirent par se poser sur la table de chevet où se situait le bout de papier que Lexa avait laissé plus tôt et, tout en remontant le drap autour de sa poitrine, elle se redressa sur ses coudes pour l'attraper du bout des doigts avant de le lire.

Lorsqu'elle comprit que Lexa était partie, Clarke ne put s'empêcher de pousser un profond soupir. Elle se laissa retomber dans le lit et fixa le plafond au-dessus d'elle avec un sentiment de déception.

Elle pensait réellement que la nuit qu'elles venaient de passer avait été différente. Elle l'avait senti à chaque toucher de Lexa, à chacun de ses baisers ou de ses regards.

Elle avait vraiment pensé qu'elles étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, qu'elles ressentaient peut-être la même chose… Mais il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, ce n'était pas le cas…

Lexa lui avait promis qu'elle serait là. Qu'elle ne partirait pas. Et pourtant, elle avait fui…

Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas parlé de cette réunion? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas réveillée?

 _Parce qu'elle regrette sûrement ce qu'il s'est passé_ , résonna la petite voix pleine d'incertitude dans sa tête.

À cette pensée, Clarke eut l'impression que son cœur se brisait en un millier de morceaux. Ses yeux se mirent à la piquer et sa gorge se serra de plus en plus.

Elle était passée d'un sentiment de pur bonheur à celui de dévastation en l'espace de quelques secondes. Et elle détestait Lexa pour ça.

Pour avoir cette emprise totale sur elle qui l'amenait à être complètement régie par elle.

Clarke s'efforça de déglutir difficilement ses sanglots et se redressa brusquement du lit. Elle le quitta et attrapa ses vêtements qu'elle se dépêcha d'enfiler avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester une seconde de plus ici.

Elle retrouva donc sa propre chambre où elle prit une rapide douche puis, lorsqu'elle en sortit et qu'elle réalisa que son sentiment nauséeux n'avait pas disparu, elle décida d'aller à la Bibliothèque de l'Université. C'était certes samedi, mais elle avait besoin de sortir de cet appartement. Et elle espérait que le poids de ses cours et de ses examens arriverait à lui faire oublier un peu Lexa et les milliers de questions qui allaient avec…

Donc elle s'habilla, glissa ses différents bouquins dans son sac, enfila son manteau désormais sec depuis la veille et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Cependant, au moment où elle l'ouvrit, elle s'immobilisa abruptement lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec la dernière personne au monde qu'elle voulait voir.

\- Finn? lança-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris.

Ce dernier laissa retomber la main qu'il avait tendue pour sonner et lui adressa un petit sourire crispé.

\- Bonjour Clarke…

Clarke fronça des sourcils et le lorgna d'un regard plein d'incompréhension.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? questionna-t-elle, beaucoup plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, dit-il. Tu aurais quelques minutes à m'accorder?

Clarke le dévisagea longuement, pas sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait en le voyant face à lui. Ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à avoir affaire à lui aujourd'hui. Le voir deux fois en deux jours, c'était juste… _trop_ …

\- Pas vraiment non, finit-elle par répondre en passant devant lui pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Je dois partir…

Finn n'abandonna pas pour autant. Il tourna sur ses talons et la suivit.

\- S'il te plait Princesse! lança-t-il.

Clarke serra des dents à l'entente du mot. Elle détestait quand on l'appelait comme ça. Elle avait toujours détesté. Et s'il croyait qu'il allait réussir à l'attendrir en utilisant ce petit surnom, c'était évident qu'il ne la connaissait vraiment pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda-t-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers lui.

\- Te voir, te parler… répondit Finn. Depuis que je t'ai vue hier, je – je n'arrête pas de penser à toi… J'ai été un véritable idiot de rompre avec toi…

 _Wow…_

Clarke fut tellement prise au dépourvu par sa déclaration qu'elle se retrouva à le fixer, la bouche ouverte.

Elle avait espéré pendant longtemps l'entendre dire ces mots. Elle avait attendu de le voir regretter sa décision, de le voir revenir vers elle et réinstaurer la confiance en elle qu'il avait réussi à briser en la quittant.

Mais maintenant qu'il les disait, elle réalisait qu'elle en était complètement indifférente. Parce que, lui avait peut-être passé sa nuit à penser à elle, mais pour elle, ça avait loin d'être son cas. Elle avait été obnubilée par une seule et même chose: Lexa. Elle n'avait été consumée, n'avait respiré que par elle.

En réalité, si elle était complètement honnête avec elle-même, elle constaterait que depuis qu'elle avait rompu avec Finn, elle n'avait jamais pensé à lui dès lors qu'elle se trouvait avec Lexa… Et ce, même avant qu'elle ne réalise ses sentiments pour elle.

Son cœur se serrant à la pensée de Lexa, Clarke secoua la tête et se tourna vers l'ascenseur qu'elle appela en appuyant frénétiquement sur le bouton.

\- Écoute Finn, déclara-t-elle sans pour autant le regarder. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attendais en venant ici mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ça…

L'ascenseur arriva à ce moment-là dans son gong habituel et Clarke ne perdit pas de temps avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Elle appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée puis leva de nouveau les yeux vers son ex qui la fixait sans rien dire, un air abattu au visage.

\- Je pense que tu réussiras à retrouver ton chemin, lui dit-elle juste avant que les portes ne se referment entre eux.

Elle poussa un profond soupir lorsque la cabine commença à descendre et laissa sa tête aller contre la paroi derrière elle.

Cette journée ne faisait que commencer et elle n'en pouvait déjà plus…

* * *

Pour le plus grand malheur de Lexa, le Conseil dura près de trois heures. Trois heures pendant lesquelles elle n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer une seule seconde, trop occupée à penser à la magnifique blonde qu'elle avait laissée dans son lit avant de venir.

 _Son_ lit…

À cette pensée, un sourire idiot se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'elle quittait la salle de conférence à la suite des autres membres du conseil.

\- Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur pour quelqu'un qui est arrivé avec 30 minutes de retard et une main estropiée, déclara une voix à côté d'elle.

Lexa leva les yeux et croisa le regard goguenard d'Anya qui l'attendait à l'extérieur.

\- Je suppose que ça s'est bien passé, ajouta cette dernière en lançant un regard derrière Lexa en direction de la salle qu'elle venait de quitter.

\- Oui parfaitement, répondit Lexa. Le Commandant était tellement satisfait qu'il a oublié de me réprimander sur mon retard… Merci d'ailleurs pour la couverture, je te revaudrais ça.

\- J'y compte bien, rétorqua Anya en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine. Surtout quand je sais que je te couvre pour une partie de jambes en l'air…

Lexa perdit son expression enjouée et jeta un coup d'œil aux quelques personnes à côté d'elles pour s'assurer qu'elles n'avaient rien entendue. Lorsqu'elle vit que tout le monde semblait vaquer à ses occupations, elle reporta son attention sur sa cousine et la darda d'un regard noir.

\- Qui te dit que c'était pour ça que j'étais en retard? demanda-t-elle sur un ton plein de défi. Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de présumer le pire à chaque fois…

Anya la lorgna d'un regard sceptique avant de faire un pas vers elle et décaler la mèche de cheveux qui couvrait le côté droit de sa nuque, dévoilant ainsi le suçon qui s'y trouvait.

\- Tu serais beaucoup plus convaincante sans ça, déclara-t-elle en pointant l'hématome du doigt. Et n'essaye même pas de me dire que tu te l'ais fait avec ton fer à boucler!

Lexa remit immédiatement ses cheveux en place, cachant ainsi le suçon. Mais au lieu de se sentir embarrassée de s'être faite attraper, elle esquissa un grand sourire à l'adresse d'Anya.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Oui bien sûr… répondit Anya, pas du tout convaincue.

Un rire s'échappa de la bouche de Lexa qui secoua la tête.

\- Je t'assure que je n'ai pas zappé un conseil juste pour une aventure d'un soir, certifia-t-elle.

\- Pourtant, il faut croire que si…

\- Non, assura Lexa. C'était tout sauf l'histoire d'une nuit… C'était – c'était…

Elle s'interrompit, cherchant le mot adéquat pour définir ce qu'avait représenté sa nuit avec Clarke.

\- Extraordinaire… finit-elle par dire avec un énorme sourire béat. Elle est extraordinaire… Et – et on a même dormi ensemble… Dans mon lit, Anya. _Mon_ lit! Tu te rends compte?

Un sourire s'étira de plus en plus sur les lèvres d'Anya qui lorgna sa cousine d'un regard amusé.

\- J'en conclus que tu t'es enfin décidé à sauter le pas avec Griffin…

Lexa perdit immédiatement son sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est Clarke?

\- Il n'y a qu'elle pour te faire bégayer comme une ado éprise, se moqua Anya.

Lexa lui adressa une grimace avant de retrouver son sourire rêveur.

\- Je vais lui dire, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sûr.

\- Lui dire quoi? questionna Anya, confuse.

\- Que je veux être avec elle, répondit Lexa. Je veux vraiment voir où ça nous mène… J'en ai marre de prétendre que ce n'est que du sexe alors que je ressens plus…

Beaucoup plus…

Elle avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'elle était en train de dire mais pourtant elle en pensait chaque mot.

Elle voulait Clarke. Elle voulait tout d'elle.

Elle voulait ses joies et ses peines. Elle voulait ses rires, son sourire, sa voix.

Elle voulait pouvoir l'embrasser à chaque fois qu'elles se séparaient et la prendre dans ses bras à chaque fois qu'elle la retrouvait.

Elle voulait expérimenter le même genre de réveil à ses côtés que celui qu'elle avait vécu le matin même.

Pour le reste de sa vie…

\- Wow, elle doit être vraiment douée au lit pour t'amener à parler comme ça, charria Anya.

\- Anya! s'indigna Lexa. Je suis sérieuse!

\- Okay, okay, concéda la nommée en levant les deux mains en signe de retrait.

Elle laissa ses bras retomber de part et d'autre de son corps avant de laisser échapper un rire.

\- Je ne veux pas me la jouer à la _je-te-l'avais-dit_ mais, je te l'avais dit! déclara-t-elle d'un ton triomphant.

\- C'est vrai, admit Lexa. Tu avais raison…

Anya fit un pas vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle attendit que Lexa daigne la regarder dans les yeux avant de lui adresser un sourire.

\- Je suis vraiment contente pour toi, assura-t-elle. J'ai toujours pensé que s'il y avait une personne qui arriverait à briser ta carapace d'acier, c'était Griffin… Et je suis heureuse de voir que tu te décides enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Sincèrement, dit Lexa en prenant un air un peu plus grave, je ne crois pas avoir trop le choix… Je flippe toujours autant… J'ai toujours ces doutes et ces… _réticences_ … à l'idée de me lancer dans une relation sérieuse… Mais avec elle, j'oublie tout ça… Elle arrive à tout me faire oublier An'. Tout! Même le Commandant…

\- Et c'est une très bonne chose, affirma Anya.

Lexa confirma par un acquiescement avant d'esquisser un nouveau sourire.

\- En parlant du Commandant… déclara Anya en perdant immédiatement son expression enjouée.

Elle fit un signe de tête à Lexa pour lui indiquer de regarder derrière elle. Cette dernière se tourna et vit son père sortir de la salle de conférence qu'elle-même venait de quitter. Le regard de ce dernier se posa immédiatement sur elle et elle le vit s'avancer dans sa direction.

\- On finira cette conversation plus tard, lui chuchota Anya en tapotant son épaule. En attendant, pense à ta blonde et tout devrait bien se passer…

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire et se dépêcha de s'en aller avant de se retrouver prise entre son oncle et sa cousine.

Lexa la vit saluer son père avec un signe de tête respectueux et s'éloigner rapidement dans les couloirs tandis que ce dernier s'arrêtait juste devant elle.

\- Alexandria, prononça-t-il de son ton solennel habituel.

\- Père, répondit simplement Lexa.

\- Tu voulais me parler?

Lexa se contenta d'acquiescer, pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait dire.

\- Nous ferions mieux d'aller dans ton bureau, ajouta M. Woods en jetant un regard circulaire autour d'eux.

Lexa fronça des sourcils face à la requête. C'était la première fois que le Commandant demandait à ce qu'ils discutent en privé dans son bureau à elle. Il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds auparavant, demandant toujours à ce que ce soit elle qui vienne à lui.

Et là, le voir lui venir à elle… Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou mauvaise chose... Mais ce qui ne faisait aucun doute, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle se dirigea donc sans rien dire jusqu'à la porte qui indiquait _Alexandria II Woods, Chef des Opérations_ qu'elle ouvrit avant de se décaler pour le laisser rentrer. Elle attendit qu'il pénètre à l'intérieur avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de suivre ses pas.

Refermant la porte derrière elle, Lexa se tourna vers son père et croisa ses bras dans son dos, le regardant silencieusement tandis qu'il observait curieusement l'endroit.

La pièce était grande, spacieuse et très élégante. Digne du bureau du Directeur des Opérations. Certes, elle n'occupait ce poste qu'à temps partiel pour le moment. Mais sa graduation allait changer ça…

Enfin c'était ce qui avait été prévu jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'à ce que son père l'informe qu'il avait d'autres projets pour elle. Projets qui, bien sûr, demandaient à ce qu'elle revienne vivre à Los Angeles…

Lexa s'efforça de mettre ses réflexions de côté et refocalisa son attention sur le Commandant qui avait les yeux ancrés sur la seule peinture accrochée aux murs et qui se trouvait face au grand bureau en verre trônant au milieu de la pièce.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais amatrice de peinture, déclara-t-il en l'indiquant du doigt.

Lexa suivit son regard et sentit son cœur faire un léger soubresaut lorsqu'il se posa sur la toile.

\- C'est un cadeau, indiqua-t-elle simplement.

\- L'artiste est très doué, déclara M. Woods avec un regard appréciatif.

Lexa esquissa un léger sourire fier lorsqu'elle réalisa que son père pensait que la peinture venait sûrement d'un grand peintre renommé, à l'image des nombreuses toiles qui étaient exposées dans son propre bureau et qui coûtaient une fortune.

Alors qu'en réalité, il s'agissait d'un cadeau de Clarke. La peinture représentait une majestueuse forêt dont les couleurs prenaient de multiples variantes de verts, toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres ( _« tu sais… pour aller avec ton nom! » lui avait-elle dit avec un clin d'œil taquin_ ). Elle le lui avait offert lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle avait le droit à son propre bureau et lui avait dit qu'il la dépannerait en attendant qu'on lui offre mieux.

Quatre ans plus tard, la toile de Clarke était toujours accrochée à son mur et Lexa n'avait aucune intention de la remplacer par une autre…

\- C'est la meilleure… murmura-t-elle finalement, plus à elle-même qu'à son père.

Elle continua de fixer quelques secondes la peinture avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son père.

\- J'aurais aimé qu'on termine notre discussion d'hier, déclara-t-elle en retrouvant son stoïcisme à toute épreuve.

Elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à le voir tourner autour du pot. Il était temps qu'ils règlent cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute…

M. Woods détourna enfin les yeux de la peinture de Clarke.

\- Tu as réfléchis à ma proposition? questionna-t-il.

Lexa sentit une colère la gagner à l'entente de ses mots.

Une proposition? Il osait réellement appeler ça une _proposition_?

\- Tu parles de celle où tu m'as dit que si je décidais de ne pas revenir à Los Angeles, tu me déshériterais? rétorqua-t-elle finalement d'un ton qu'elle s'efforça de garder calme. Que tu n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à me renier si j'avais la désobligeance de ne pas exécuter tes ordres?

Le Commandant poussa un soupir agacé tout en lui lançant un regard noir. Mais Lexa ne détourna pas les yeux et les garda ancrés dans ceux qui ressemblaient énormément aux siens.

\- Je conçois que j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort, concéda-t-il d'une voix sèche. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser gâcher ton avenir et, par extension, celui de l'entreprise seulement parce que tu as fait preuve de faiblesse en t'attachant à cette ville et aux gens qui s'y trouvent…

Lexa savait parfaitement qu'il faisait référence à ses amies. Et elle savait qu'il avait en parti raison, elle n'avait pas envie de partir en grande partie à cause d'eux.

À cause d' _elle_ …

Mais elle savait aussi que New-York pouvait lui être bénéfique sur le plan professionnel.

Et autant, la veille, elle avait été prête à abandonner, autant après la merveilleuse soirée et la merveilleuse nuit qu'elle avait passé avec Clarke, elle était dorénavant prête à se battre…

\- Est-ce que tu t'es dit que, peut-être, c'était pour l'Entreprise que je voulais rester à New-York? questionna-t-elle.

M. Woods la darda d'un regard sceptique.

\- Je pourrais savoir comment? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un geste défiant.

Lexa ne se sentit pas du tout découragée par son attitude. Au contraire… Il était certes sceptique mais au moins il était là et il l'écoutait et Lexa savait qu'elle n'aurait sûrement jamais une meilleure chance que celle-ci.

\- Je sais très bien que le siège social de Woods & Co est à L.A. et que le développement y est plus important mais je vois un véritable potentiel ici…répondit-elle d'un ton plein de conviction. On est à New-York, en plein Wall-Street qui représente le cœur financier non seulement du pays mais aussi du monde entier!

Lexa réalisa qu'il s'agissait sûrement de la première fois qu'elle donnait sa véritable opinion à son père… Habituellement, elle se contentait de suivre ses directives parce qu'elle savait que si elle essayait de lui exposer ses propres idées, elle avait de grandes chances de finir déçue.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle était prête à prendre le risque. Aujourd'hui, elle était prête à espérer avoir une véritable discussion avec lui où il prendrait la peine de l'écouter réellement.

Et elle savait que c'était naïf, qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle se brûle encore les ailes, comme souvent avec son père, mais il fallait croire que Clarke avait réussi à allumer en elle un stupide espoir qui la poussait à tenter sa chance.

\- Je sais que tu veux que j'apprenne à prendre ta relève, poursuivit-elle donc à l'adresse de son père. Et rester ici en serait la parfaite opportunité… D'ici, je pourrais m'occuper d'étendre notre influence jusqu'au marché européen pendant que toi, tu continues le développement sur le marché de l'Amérique Latine et de l'Asie… De cette façon, on pourra vraiment jouer sur tous les tableaux et accroitre le monopole de Woods à l'internationale…

Elle termina son discours en reprenant son souffle, fixant son père qui demeurait silencieux. Ce dernier décroisa les bras et la regarda avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

\- Tu sembles y avoir beaucoup réfléchi, déclara-t-il lentement.

Lexa acquiesça frénétiquement.

\- Crois-le ou non, je sais parfaitement séparer mes sentiments de mes responsabilités, assura-t-elle d'un ton sans équivoque. Je sais ce que je fais et quand je dis que rester à New-York sera ce qu'il y a de plus bénéfique à l'entreprise, je le pense réellement…

\- Très bien, répondit M. Woods. Tu as l'après-midi pour me convaincre…

Il s'avança de quelques pas en direction de la porte pour quitter la pièce lorsque Lexa se tourna vers lui, une expression incrédule sur le visage.

\- _Cet_ après-midi? questionna-t-elle.

\- Oui, répondit son père. Je repars à Los Angeles ce soir... Donc je te laisse une heure pour me préparer tous les chiffres qu'il te faut, le temps que j'aille m'entretenir sur quelques affaires avec ton Oncle Gustus… On se retrouve de nouveau ici pour que tu m'exposes plus concrètement tes idées…

Il lui adressa un léger signe de tête et quitta le bureau sans lui laisser ajouter quoi que ce soit. Lexa le regarda disparaitre en poussant un profond soupir.

Il fallait croire qu'elle n'était pas prête de partir d'ici. Mais, au moins, elle avait une véritable opportunité de tenir tête à son père. De lui prouver qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait…

Elle avait une véritable opportunité d'obtenir enfin ses chances avec Clarke…

* * *

Ce fut complètement épuisée mais extatique que Lexa quitta enfin Woods & Co à la fin de la journée. Son sourire heureux ne la quitta pas une seule seconde durant tout le chemin jusqu'à son appartement et, après avoir salué chaleureusement le portier du bâtiment, elle pénétra à l'intérieur et se dirigea d'un pas légèrement sautilleur jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de rentrer enfin chez elle et retrouver Clarke. Même si un sentiment d'appréhension l'avait saisie dès le moment où elle avait réalisé, en terminant enfin l'entretien avec son père, qu'elle allait devoir rentrer et discuter une bonne fois pour toute avec elle.

Comme elle l'avait dit à Anya, elle avait bien l'intention de dire à Clarke toute la vérité. Elle allait enfin prendre son courage à deux mains et lui avouer ses sentiments.

Elle était prête à lui demander une chance. Elle était prête à lui promettre de s'investir et d'essayer de devenir la personne qu'elle méritait…

Elle était prête à être avec elle, tout simplement…

Mais Lexa ne savait pas du tout comment dire tout ça à Clarke…

Poussant un profond soupir lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de son appartement, elle réalisa qu'effectivement, elle ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre.

Séduire une fille jusqu'à son lit, ça elle savait faire. Mais avouer à la seule personne au monde qui était loin de la laisser indifférente qu'elle avait des sentiments pour elle, c'était une tout autre histoire…

Est-ce qu'elle abordait le sujet directement en rentrant? Ou attendait-elle que Clarke lui en parle d'elle-même?

Ou peut-être qu'elle ferait mieux d'attendre le moment adéquate? Après tout, vu le texto qu'elle avait reçu de la part d'Octavia quelques heures plus tôt, il y avait de grandes chances que Clarke ne soit pas seule…

Lexa prit une nouvelle inspiration et pénétra à l'intérieur du loft. Son cœur menaça immédiatement de la quitter tellement il battait fort mais, rapidement, elle réalisa que ce n'était plus à cause de son appréhension mais plutôt à cause de la magnifique blonde qui se trouvait face à elle.

Assise sur un tabouret du bar de la cuisine, ses cheveux remontés dans un chignon négligé, Clarke était plongée dans un bouquin qui semblait avoir captivé toute son attention.

Un sourire s'étira immédiatement sur les lèvres de Lexa lorsque ces yeux bleus qu'elle aimait tant se levèrent dans sa direction et que Clarke remarqua enfin sa présence.

\- Hey! salua Lexa.

Clarke sentit son cœur faire un arrêt au moment où son regard se posa sur Lexa. Lexa qui avait occupé chacune des pensées qu'elle avait eues aujourd'hui…

Elle avait passé sa journée de révision à se poser des milliers de questions. À se rejouer inlassablement son réveil dans un lit dénué de Lexa alors que cette dernière lui avait promis qu'elle ne se sauverait pas… Et elle se maudissait à chaque fois de tous les noms pour la douleur qui lui saisissait la poitrine à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à la bulle d'espoir dans laquelle elle s'était endormie la veille, dans les bras de Lexa…

Lexa dont il était évident qu'elle ne voulait rien de plus que leurs coucheries occasionnelles…

En plus de ça bien sûr, il avait fallu que Finn choisisse ce jour pour revenir et lui dire qu'il voulait une nouvelle chance. Il avait fallu qu'il débarque au moment où elle se sentait déjà confuse et triste et – et en colère.

Donc elle avait tout fait pour oublier ses milliers de questions. Pour oublier sa déception, sa tristesse. Elle avait passé toute son après-midi révision à se préparer au moment où elle reverrait Lexa. À se préparer à faire comme si de rien était lorsqu'elle rentrerait.

Mais la voir maintenant, face à elle, lui montra clairement qu'une vie entière ne lui aurait pas été suffisante pour s'y préparer…

Clarke esquissa tout de même un léger sourire et s'efforça de lui répondre par un faible « hey » à son tour.

Mais Lexa ne remarqua pas son attitude pleine de malaise. Tout comme elle ne remarqua pas son regard fuyant.

Elle retira son manteau et lança un regard circulaire à la pièce, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu es seule? demanda-t-elle. Je pensais trouver O et Raven déjà là…

\- Elles ne sont pas encore arrivées, répondit Clarke en se reconcentrant sur son bouquin. Mais elles ne devraient pas tarder…

Et elle espérait de tout cœur que ce soit le cas parce que vu l'allure à laquelle son cœur continuait de s'emballer, elle n'allait pas réussir à tenir longtemps en présence de Lexa.

\- Tu sais ce que nous vaut cette convocation? questionna cette dernière en faisant référence au SMS qu'Octavia lui avait envoyé lui indiquant qu'elle voulait les voir toutes les trois au sujet de quelque chose de très important.

Clarke haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant avant de lui répondre par un simple non. Lexa termina de ranger son manteau avant de reporter son attention sur elle, un sourire se dessinant petit à petit sur son visage tandis qu'elle la regardait étudier.

Elles devaient parler de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. C'était devenu une nécessité… Mais Lexa ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

Elle décida donc d'amener la conversation tout doucement… Elle fit donc le tour du bar pour venir se positionner à côté de Clarke et posa ses coudes devant elle avant de pencher légèrement la tête pour tenter de croiser son regard.

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer, déclara-t-elle à voix basse.

Clarke se tendit immédiatement lorsqu'elle sentit la nouvelle proximité entre elles mais tenta tant bien que mal de le dissimuler. Elle garda son regard ancré sur les notes qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Ah oui? feigna-t-elle de demander. Quoi?

\- Mon père… prononça lentement Lexa. Il a accepté que je reste travailler ici après ma graduation…

L'information fit momentanément oublier à Clarke son malaise. Elle redressa brusquement la tête et se tourna vers Lexa.

\- C'est vrai? demanda-t-elle d'un ton plein d'espoir.

Lexa esquissa un grand sourire avant d'acquiescer lentement.

\- Oui, assura-t-elle. Il me laisse un an pour faire mes preuves mais je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment, je sais que mon projet a toute ses chances d'about –

Clarke ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase. Elle se redressa de son tabouret sans réfléchir et lui enlaça brusquement la nuque.

\- C'est génial, Lex! s'extasia-t-elle à son oreille.

Lexa se figea quelques secondes face au contact plus qu'inattendu mais se détendit rapidement. Elle poussa un soupir de bien être, ferma les yeux et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Clarke avant de savourer pleinement leur étreinte.

\- C'est grâce à toi, murmura-t-elle doucement. Je n'aurais jamais osé lui parler si ce n'était pas toi qui m'y avais poussé…

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse avant de se décaler légèrement et se plonger dans le regard de Clarke.

C'était le moment.

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Elle devait lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Clarke… souffla-t-elle doucement. Pour la nuit dernière…

Clarke sentit ses entrailles se serrer à l'entente des paroles et ravala difficilement les sanglots qui réapparurent au fond de sa gorge.

Elle avait redouté ce moment depuis son réveil. Bon sang, elle l'avait redouté dès l'instant où Lexa et elle s'étaient embrassées la veille. Et elle savait pertinemment que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à entendre allait lui briser le cœur.

Donc, elle se recula pour rompre leur étreinte et, se détournant de Lexa pour ne pas avoir à la regarder, elle prit une profonde inspiration et la devança.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire, non? questionna-t-elle. On a couché ensemble, le jour s'est levé et tu n'étais plus là…

Lexa ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, hébétée par ce qu'était en train de lui dire Clarke.

Parce que leur nuit représentait beaucoup plus pour elle qu'une simple coucherie. Ce n'était pas que du sexe. Si elle était complètement honnête avec elle-même, ça n'avait jamais été que du sexe…

Et Clarke était en train de lui dire le contraire. Pourquoi? Parce qu'elle était partie?

Ne comprenait-elle pas que si elle l'avait pu, elle serait restée toute la journée au lit avec elle?

\- Clarke, non… souffla Lexa. Je – j'avais une réunion…

\- Réunion dont tu ne m'as rien dit, fit remarquer Clarke.

\- Parce que j'ai oublié, se justifia-t-elle.

Ce qui amena Clarke à laisser échapper un léger rire plein d'amertume. Elle serra des dents et se força à se tourner de nouveau vers Lexa.

\- Il n'y aucun problème Lexa, je t'assure, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire désabusé. On n'a qu'à mettre ça sur le compte de la soirée d'hier. Tu n'étais pas bien. J'étais là. Et – et voilà… Pas de drame. Comme d'habitude…

 _Mais je n'en ai aucune envie!_ voulu s'écrier Lexa. Cependant, elle resta figée avec les mots coincés au fond de sa gorge.

Elle finit par secouer légèrement la tête, tout en faisant un pas pour se rapprocher de Clarke.

\- Clarke, tu fais fausse route. Je… J'ai –

Malheureusement sa phrase resta en suspens car au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Raven et O pénétrèrent à l'intérieur l'une à la suite de l'autre.

\- Hé les colloc'! lança Raven à leur adresse.

Clarke fixa Lexa pendant de longues secondes, se demandant clairement ce qu'elle s'était apprêtée à dire. Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis, réalisant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'obtenir la moindre réponse maintenant, elle se détourna d'elle pour regarder dans la direction de leurs deux amies qui venaient d'arriver. Elle leur adressa un sourire légèrement forcé et s'avança vers elles.

\- Hey! salua-t-elle d'un ton un peu trop enjoué.

Lexa serra la mâchoire et prit une profonde inspiration saccadée en fermant les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde. Elle tenta de retrouver un minimum de contenance avant de leur faire face à son tour, les maudissant intérieurement pour l'interruption.

Tandis que Raven s'installait sur un tabouret du bar, Octavia, elle, lorgna les deux autres d'un froncement de sourcils. Elle n'avait pas manqué leur changement d'attitude à leur arrivée et savait pertinemment qu'elles avaient sûrement interrompu quelque chose. Mais malheureusement, elle ne pouvait rien dire. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. À part continuer de les voir agir de plus en plus bizarrement l'une avec l'autre.

Clarke avait beau lui avoir clamé haut et fort que ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et Lexa n'était rien de sérieux, que ça n'avait été l'histoire que d'une seule fois, Octavia savait que c'était faux. Parce que plus elle observait leurs comportements à elle et Lexa, plus elle réalisait qu'il y avait beaucoup plus entre elles.

Mais elle avait promis qu'elle ne dirait rien. Elle avait promis qu'elle ne s'en mêlerait pas. Et, aussi agaçant que ça l'était, elle avait bien l'intention de respecter sa promesse…

\- Bon alors qu'est-ce que tu nous veux Blake? questionna Raven d'un ton taquin, la sortant ainsi de sa torpeur.

Octavia oublia immédiatement tous ses questionnements sur ses amies à l'entente de la question. Elle combla la distance jusqu'au bar où les trois autres s'étaient regroupées d'un pas bondissant puis posa les coudes dessus et esquissa un énorme sourire.

\- J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer! leur dit-elle d'un ton surexcité.

\- Une grande nouvelle? répéta Lexa avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Yep, répondit Octavia. Oh et puis vous savez quoi? Je vais vous montrer!

Sans se dépêtrer de son énorme sourire, elle tendit sa main gauche devant elle et agita ses doigts. Il leur fallut quelques secondes pour remarquer la jolie blague qui se trouvait sur son annulaire.

\- Nooooon! s'exclama Raven en ouvrant de gros yeux.

\- Si! affirma Octavia. Lincoln m'a demandée en mariage!

Elle se retrouva immédiatement enveloppée dans une étreinte initiée par Clarke et Raven qui crièrent toutes les deux dans un son strident. Lexa les regarda faire en secouant légèrement la tête, amusée.

\- Amène-toi Woods! lança Raven par-dessus son épaule. Il est hors de question que tu échappes au câlin collectif!

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel mais se laissa tout de même tirer dans une accolade à quatre. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un énorme sourire en sentant le bras de ses trois amies autour d'elle, heureuse pour Octavia qui franchissait une étape fondamentale dans sa relation avec Lincoln.

Doucement, elle leva les yeux par-dessus l'épaule de Raven et croisa ceux de Clarke qui était également posés sur elle. Son sourire diminua peu à peu tandis qu'une nouvelle boule d'émotion se créait au creux de sa poitrine.

Elle garda son regard ancré dans le magnifique océan bleu qui composait celui de Clarke et se sentit tout de suite submergée. Submergée par ces sensations uniques que seule la blonde arrivait à faire naitre en elle.

Clarke la regardait sans ciller, sans détourner les yeux. Et Lexa n'avait jamais ressenti une aussi forte connexion avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle _ne voulait_ jamais ressentir une aussi forte connexion avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle voulait Clarke.

Et elle allait lui dire. Quoi qu'il en advienne…

\- Bon ça suffit! s'exclama Octavia dans un rire. Si on continue comme ça, je vais pleurer.

Lexa finit par détourner les yeux au moment où le câlin de groupe se termina. Un immense sourire bienheureux s'étira sur les lèvres d'Octavia qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses larmes de bonheur.

\- Quand est-ce qu'il t'a fait sa demande? demanda Lexa, après quelques secondes.

La nouvelle en elle-même ne la surprenait pas tant que ça. Après tout, c'était Lincoln et Octavia... Il était évident que la prochaine étape de leur relation était le mariage. Mais elle trouvait curieux que son cousin, qui habituellement ne se taisait pas lorsqu'on en venait à Octavia, ait réussi à garder le secret.

\- Hier soir, répondit O.

\- Et tu ne nous le dis que maintenant?! s'insurgea Raven.

Octavia se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un sourire penaud.

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Mais on était un peu occupé à – hum – fêter ça…

\- Dégueu, grimaça Lexa.

Un rire s'échappa de la bouche d'Octavia qui secoua la tête, amusée.

\- Vous avez choisi une date? demanda Clarke d'un ton légèrement surexcitée.

\- Et l'endroit? ajouta Raven.

\- Pas encore, dit O avec un froncement de sourcils. On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps d'en discuter…

\- Oui, vous étiez trop occupé à vous envoyer en l'air… répliqua Lexa.

\- Exactement!

Un rire aux éclats s'échappa de la bouche de Clarke, amenant ainsi le regard de Lexa à se poser sur elle. Malgré la boule toujours présente au creux de sa poitrine, elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire devant la magnifique vision.

Elle devait vraiment lui avouer ses sentiments…

Mais pas pour l'instant.

Pour l'instant, la priorité était à Octavia et à sa grande annonce.

\- On devrait fêter ça, suggéra-t-elle.

\- Très bonne idée! s'exclama Raven. On devrait aller au Diamonds! Après tout, on n'y est pas retournées depuis la soirée pour fêter vos emménagements respectifs.

Clarke regarda immédiatement dans la direction de Lexa à l'entente des paroles.

Elle avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis cette fameuse soirée.

Avait-elle eu conscience de son attirance pour Lexa à ce moment-là? Savait-elle qu'elle éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour son amie qui était en train de la consoler de sa rupture avec Finn?

Le souvenir d'une Lexa la prenant dans ses bras et rendant la douleur des mots de son ex beaucoup moins vive s'immisça dans la tête de Clarke et elle réalisa qu'il y avait de grandes chances que oui, elle avait su depuis toujours…

Elle avait juste eu trop peur de se laisser le voir…

* * *

 **~~##~~**

* * *

Prochainement: La soirée au bar, Lexa qui tente de discuter avec Clarke et Raven qui fait une bourde...

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Esys:** C'est vrai que le timing est pas top. Et c'est justement à cause de ce timing que cette discussion n'a jamais vraiment eu lieu... A voir ce que ça va donner par la suite =)

 **julieta64:** C'est un de mes chapitres préférés aussi! J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire! Et je suis ravie qu'il t'ait plu!

 **BOOX21:** Tu avais raison pour le réveil... Il ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme vous le vouliez. Mais ça va venir! Tu le sais que j'aime les faire un peu "galérer" avant de les réunir XD

 **Ch8rlie:** Merci! Je fais toujours mon maximum pour essayer de retranscrire au mieux leurs émotions. Je trouve que c'est super important. Donc des fois je me retrouve à réécrire plusieurs fois le même passage ^^

 **Sarah3386:** Merci! Je suis ravie que la fic te plaise! Et j'espère que ce chapitre 20 ne t'a pas trop déçu par rapport au précédent...

 **Aoquesth** : ... Not yet! =)

 **Lilou:** Contente que ce chapitre t'ait rendu extatique mdr. J'ai adoré ta review, merci!

 **Fanny** : Contente que le précédent chapitre t'ait plu. Et je suis désolée que celui-ci n'est pas prit la direction que tu souhaitais. Je sais que beaucoup attende avec impatience la concrétisation du couple et je m'excuse de ne pas vous donner ce que vous voulez. Mais c'est le principe du Slow Burn... Après, si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai bien l'intention de développer leur relation une fois qu'elles seront ensemble... Je ne veux pas en dire trop mais je te promet que tu verras Lexa en couple. Et pas seulement pour un ou deux chapitres!

 **McFly76:** Non, je pense que là Lexa s'est bien rendue compte de ses sentiments... Malheureusement, bah les circonstances les amènent de nouveau à repousser leur discussion et des fois, ce n'est qu'une question de timing...

 **funio10:** Hmmm pas encore! Je sais, je sais, c'est frustrant! Mais il faut un peu de drama! Mdrrr. Ca va venir, c'est promis!

 **isis7981:** Oui une Lexa possessive, c'est juste parfait! Je n'imagine même pas quand elles seront en couple et qu'elle sera en droit de dire quelque chose lol. Sinoooon... oui pas encore de discussion. Mais j'aime bien ta phrase de fin: le Clexa restera vainqueur!

 **DrWeaver:** Lexa en venir au main... Il lui en faudrait un peu plus! Mais qui sait, peut-être un jour ^^

 **Ploosh:** Ce serait un très bon plan, j'avoue! Peut-être que c'est ce qui finira pas arriver XD

 **OoO-RED-OoO:** C'est vrai que les parents de Lexa ne lui ont jamais vraiment apporté d'attention ni d'amour mais c'est difficile de les envoyer balader, parce que justement c'est ses parents... Et ils sont pas toujours, toujours terribles ^^ (moi avocat du diable? noooon!)

 **Esiain:** Avec grand plaisir! =D

 **Mat Dennings:** Pourquoi tant de violence? Le pauvre Finn... MDR. Non sérieusement, je pense que s'il avait croisé Lexa juste après sa rupture avec Clarke, il se serait prit son poing dans la figure. Mais là, elle avait la tête plus froide et oui, elle se l'est joué beaucoup plus subtile ^^

 **Rcschloe:** C'est pas pour maintenant le vrai couple! Mais ça va venir! Promis!

 **Marinaa:** Ohhh ta review était trop chou! Merci! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu! J'espère que tu ne sera pas trop déçu par la tournure de celui-ci ^^

 **Elooo:** Ton enthousiasme me fait toujours énormément plaisir et est une vrai source de motivation! Merci! J'espère que la suite te plaira!

 **Kren:** Wow, tu veux que je chope le melon avec tous ces compliments lol.

 **Leashy-loo:** Et... tu n'as pas tord! Il y a encore pas mal de points qui risquent de faire encore obstacle. Mais elles n'en ressortiront que plus fortes!

 **MaraCapucin:** Oui, oui une chose à la fois, exactement! Lol. Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu!

 **surf'up:** Je vous trouve quand même méchantes avec ce pauvre Finn... (dit la fille qui a écrit le passage mdrr) Et wow... Je ne sais pas si je suis super prévisible, ou si effectivement tous mes écrits s'articulent de la même façon. Mais tu as entièrement raison! Après, il faut juste me faire confiance. Tu sais que je suis une adepte du happy ending! :P

 **Edas44:** Tjr aussi fan après ce chapitre? Lol. Non sérieusement, merci pour ta merveilleuse review! Elle m'a fait sourire du début jusqu'à la fin! Pour le nombre de chapitres qui reste... Je dirais 9 ou 10. Je suis d'accord avec toi, il y a encore pas mal de choses à développer. Et j'ai bien l'intention de le faire... Je n'en dis pas plus XD

 **Mony42:** Wow merciiiiiiiiiii! Je suis vraiment contente de savoir que c'est ce que tu penses de cette histoire! Mille fois merci!

 **Clexa9223:** Hmmm le Ranya? Qui c'est... Je t'avoue qu'Anya est la personne avec qui je vois le plus Raven. Donc, à voir ce que ça va donner... =)

 **Ellana-Watson:** C'est un réel plaisir si ma fic a réussi à te remonter le moral! Merci! J'espère qu'elle continuera de te plaire!

 **JohnDo:** Comme je te l'ai dis, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis contente de savoir que tu as accroché à mon histoire! J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu de voir que le face n'a pas encore eu lieu... On avance sans vraiment avancer et je sais que ça frustre. Mais j'ai une idée bien précise pour la suite. Il faut juste que vous vous accrochiez encore un peu lol.

 **fanefane74:** J'avoue que j'ai rigolé en lisant ta suggestion des bougies. Effectivement ça aurait été marrant! (Je garde l'idée en tête! ;))


	22. Chapitre 21

_Bonsoir tout le monde!_

 _Comme vous pouvez le constater, mes jours de publications sont devenus du gros n'importe quoi! Et je vais essayer de rétablir ça aux dimanches, mais malheureusement ce ne sera pas pour ce week-end (j'ai quelques jours de congés la semaine prochaine et je m'en vais dès vendredi). Mais le prochain chapitre devrait être dispo la semaine prochaine, promis! (Quand? Je ne sais pas ^^)_

 _Comme toujours, j'adore vos retours! Même si j'ai pu voir que j'en avais agacé pas mal avec le dernier chapitre ^^. J'aimerais vous dire que ça va s'arranger avec celui-ci... Mais..._

 _Les réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre (as usual =))_

 _Plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture!_

 _LSAfor_

 _PS: Un grand merci à jenkus pour la correction du chapitre!_

* * *

Chapitre 21:

Les quatre amies retrouvèrent rapidement leurs habitudes au Diamonds, bien que de nombreux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois où elles y étaient venues.

Trois heures après l'annonce des fiançailles d'Octavia, la soirée était déjà bien entamée et beaucoup de verres avaient été consommés. Mais, malgré tous ses efforts pour tenter de s'amuser et de participer aux différentes conversations de ses amies, à leurs rires collectifs, à leurs spéculations sur le futur mariage, Lexa n'arrivait pas à y mettre tout son cœur.

La seule et unique chose sur laquelle elle arrivait à se concentrer c'était Clarke.

Clarke et son regard fuyant qui ne s'était pas posé une seule fois sur elle depuis le début de la soirée.

Et pourtant, elle avait passé les dernières heures à tout faire pour que ces yeux bleus daignent enfin à répondre à ses regards insistants. Rien n'y faisait, la blonde refusait de lui accorder la moindre importance.

Sentant de nouveau le regard brûlant de Lexa sur elle, Clarke avait de plus en plus de mal à faire comme si de rien était. À continuer de sourire et répondre à Raven ou Octavia comme si son cœur ne battait pas la chamade.

La conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Lexa à l'appartement ne cessait de se rejouer dans sa tête. Avant que les deux autres n'arrivent, la brune avait semblé vouloir lui dire quelque chose.

 _Tu fais fausse route…_

Et Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que ça pouvait signifier. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'espoir à l'idée qu'elle avait été prête à lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre…

Sauf que cette pointe d'espoir était en conflit direct avec le sentiment d'abandon et de tristesse qu'elle avait ressenti en se réveillant dans un lit vide.

Donc elle jouait la carte de la lâcheté et continuait d'éviter la moindre interaction avec Lexa, en commençant par éviter ses regards.

Mais c'était de plus en plus difficile. Elle avait l'impression de suffoquer. Parce que la seule chose dont elle avait conscience, c'était les magnifiques yeux émeraude qui étaient en train de la faire se consumer sur place.

\- Excusez-moi, déclara Clarke en se redressant brusquement sur son tabouret. Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes…

Il fallait surtout qu'elle mette un peu de distance entre elle et la fille qui avait le don de la mettre dans des états incroyables sans avoir besoin de la toucher.

Octavia et Raven se contentèrent d'acquiescer avant de revenir à leur conversation tandis que Lexa la regardait leur tourner le dos pour se diriger vers les WC du bar. Elle dut faire preuve de toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas se lever à son tour et la suivre. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention des deux autres.

Elle resta donc sagement sur son siège à tapoter impatiemment du pied sous la table, n'écoutant pas un seul mot de ce que Raven et Octavia racontaient et guettant attentivement le retour de Clarke.

Cette dernière revint enfin après une dizaine de minutes et Lexa n'hésita pas une seule seconde à se lever de son siège, prête à lui proposer d'aller au bar avec elle et ainsi enfin réussir à lui parler.

Parce qu'elle n'avait, tout simplement, plus envie d'attendre une minute de plus…

Cependant, au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche pour mettre son plan à exécution, Lexa fut coupée dans son élan par l'arrivée d'une autre personne qui se posta entre Clarke et elle. Il s'agissait d'une jolie blonde qu'elle reconnut immédiatement et qui amena sa tension à grimper considérablement.

 _Pas maintenant. S'il te plait, pas maintenant…_

\- Lexa? prononça la blonde d'une voix lente.

Lexa vit Clarke froncer des sourcils en lorgnant curieusement l'autre fille, ce qui l'amena à soupirer fortement.

\- Harper, répondit-elle simplement. Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler plus t –

\- Je t'ai attendu, la coupa Harper. Je sais que c'était il y a des mois mais ce soir-là, je t'ai attendu et tu n'es jamais revenu! Même pas pour t'excuser!

\- Harp –

\- C'est dingue comme tu peux te montrer digne de ta réputation, Woods!

Sur ces mots, la barmaid du Diamonds tourna les talons et disparut dans la foule, en direction du bar.

Une grimace se dessina sur le visage de Lexa alors qu'elle regardait Harper partir. Le timing était juste parfait! Il ne lui manquait vraiment plus que ça pour parfaire sa soirée!

Elle tenta un nouveau regard vers Clarke et vit qu'elle la fixait également. Son regard était indéchiffrable, presque distant et Lexa ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'amener à disparaitre.

\- Et bien, il faut croire que notre chère barmaid à la rancune tenace, se moqua légèrement Raven.

\- En même temps, Lex lui a réellement posé un lapin, fit remarquer Octavia. Après lui avoir promis la nuit de sa vie…

Lexa poussa un soupir las avant de détourner les yeux de Clarke pour les poser sur le bar derrière lequel Harper avait repris sa place.

Un léger sentiment de culpabilité la gagna et elle se dit qu'effectivement, elle s'était mal comportée… Elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle avait fait, après tout, si elle avait lâché Harper sans une once d'hésitation ce soir-là, c'était pour Clarke. Et elle le referait encore et encore.

Mais elle aurait dû venir s'excuser.

Elle aurait dû venir s'expliquer…

Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas des plus attentionnées avec ses histoires de cœur – ou plutôt de sexe – mais elle s'efforçait de changer. Elle s'efforçait de perdre ses mauvaises habitudes. Et pour cela, elle se devait de corriger ses erreurs quand l'occasion se présentait à elle.

\- Je vais aller lui parler, déclara-t-elle doucement. Je reviens…

Elle regarda Clarke au moment où elle prononça ces derniers mots, lui signifiant implicitement qu'elle n'avait aucune intention d'y rester, puis s'éloigna à son tour vers le bar.

Clarke l'observa s'en aller avec un goût acerbe à la bouche avant de faire les quelques pas qui la séparaient de leur table et se laisser retomber à sa place.

\- Cette Harper a l'air vraiment mordue, déclara Octavia en guettant attentivement la moindre réaction chez Clarke.

Cette dernière se contenta de hausser les épaules avant d'attraper son verre qu'elle porta à sa bouche et de le terminer d'une traite.

\- Oui mais la pauvre n'a aucune chance, répondit Raven sur le ton de la conversation. Lexa n'a de yeux que pour une seule et même fille et ce depuis des mois maintenant…

Elle ponctua la fin de sa phrase en mangeant l'olive qui se trouvait dans son cocktail, comme si de rien était, n'ayant aucune conscience de la bombe qu'elle venait de lâcher.

Clarke sentit une adrénaline nouvelle la gagnait.

Peut-être que…

\- De quoi tu parles? questionna finalement O.

Raven s'arrêta de mâcher et les fixa tour à tour, comme si elles étaient en train de se payer sa tête.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse? déclara-t-elle en avalant difficilement. Je vous parle du gros faible que Lexa a pour l'AP de son prof de droit... Vous n'êtes pas au courant?

Octavia hocha négativement la tête avant de regarder une nouvelle fois en direction de Clarke qui s'était complètement figée à l'entente des mots de Raven.

Cette dernière ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte car elle prit une nouvelle gorgée de son verre avant de poursuivre nonchalamment.

\- Costia, prononça-t-elle. Je crois que c'est son prénom… Brune, métisse et un corps à s'en damner… Elles ont eu un rencard il y a plusieurs mois de ça et depuis Lexa ne jure que par elle… Je vous jure, il fallait l'entendre en parler!

\- Raven… prononça Octavia sur un ton de mise en garde.

Elle voyait très bien que Clarke devenait de plus en plus livide. Et ce fut en cet instant précis qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait eu raison depuis le début.

Lexa et elle, c'était beaucoup plus sérieux que ce que lui avait laissé penser Clarke…

Raven interpréta son ton comme une réprimande sur le fait qu'elle venait de leur dire quelque chose que Lexa avait gardé pour elle.

\- Quoi? Je ne savais pas que c'était un secret, se justifia-t-elle. Je pensais que vous étiez au courant!

\- Non, on n'était pas au courant, non… prononça doucement Clarke.

Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un venait de lui ouvrir la poitrine en deux pour la poignarder directement en plein cœur, causant une douleur presque impossible à supporter.

S'efforçant de ravaler les sanglots qui s'étaient créés au fond de sa gorge, elle se redressa brusquement de son siège et attrapa d'un geste tâtonnant la veste qui se trouvait sur le dos de son tabouret.

\- Je – hum – je vais rentrer… annonça-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblotante.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as? questionna Raven curieusement, en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Rien, répondit Clarke. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi hier.

Elle tourna son regard vers Octavia qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux et qui se sentait complètement impuissante face à la situation.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa-t-elle avec un faible sourire. Je te promets de me rattraper quand on fêtera tes fiançailles dignement.

Octavia ignora ses mots et esquissa un geste pour se lever.

\- Je vais te raccompagner…

\- Non, s'empressa de dire Clarke en posant une main sur son épaule. S'il te plait…

Ses mots indiquaient clairement qu'elle voulait être seule. Elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Et Octavia n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter.

Elle se contenta donc de la fixer longuement avant d'acquiescer à contre cœur.

\- Okay… répondit-elle faiblement. Appelle-moi si tu… si tu as besoin de quelque chose…

Clarke hocha la tête avec un faible sourire.

\- Profitez bien du reste de votre soirée, déclara-t-elle.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus et se dépêcha de se diriger vers la sortie du bar sous le regard préoccupé d'Octavia.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, souffla Raven à l'adresse d'O. Quelque chose me dit que la soirée n'est pas terminée pour elle…

Octavia fronça des sourcils avant de se tourner vers elle et voir son sourire en coin.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles encore? s'exaspéra-t-elle.

Raven se contenta de répondre par un haussement d'épaule avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de son verre.

Clarke sortit à l'extérieur du bar et tenta tant bien que mal de retrouver une respiration normale.

Elle était complètement anéantie.

Comment Lexa avait-elle pu faire ça? Comment avait-elle pu coucher avec elle alors qu'elle avait déjà quelqu'un d'autre?

Bon sang, elle avait quelqu'un d'autre depuis tout ce temps… Cette simple pensée lui donnait envie de vomir.

Leur nuit dernière ne signifiait donc vraiment rien pour Lexa. Leur moment à la patinoire. Ses sourires. Ses regards.

Ses baisers. Ses caresses.

Clarke ne les avait pas rêvés. Elle avait été là. Elle avait ressenti l'intensité de chacun de leurs moments.

Comment Lexa avait-elle pu les lui donner alors qu'elle avait quelqu'un d'autre? Comment avait-elle pu lui faire à elle, une de ses meilleures amies, ce qu'elle avait toujours fait à ses conquêtes?

Clarke étouffa un sanglot lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'était que ça, un autre nom sur le tableau de chasse de Lexa Woods...

Contrairement à cette Costia…

Qui, d'après Raven, représentait beaucoup plus pour Lexa.

Et c'était surement ce qui tuait le plus Clarke…

Réalisant qu'elle se trouvait en plein milieu de la rue, complètement immobile, elle se décida enfin à bouger. D'un geste absent, elle esquissa un pas pour prendre le chemin de son appartement lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un prononcer son prénom d'une voix forte.

L'esprit embrumé, elle se tourna très lentement vers la source et voulut crier de frustration lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette familière s'approcher d'un pas précipité vers elle.

 _Finn…_

* * *

À l'intérieur du Diamonds, Lexa se fraya un chemin jusqu'au bar derrière lequel la barmaid qui venait de lui remonter les bretelles s'affairait déjà à servir des verres.

\- Harper! appela-t-elle pour attirer son attention.

Mais l'interpellée l'ignora complètement, ce qui l'agaça légèrement. Mais Lexa n'abandonna pas pour autant. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus du bar et se positionna de sorte à se trouver juste devant elle.

\- Je suis désolée! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix forte pour s'assurer d'être entendue malgré le son de la musique qui s'échappait des baffes juste au-dessus d'elles. Je t'assure que je n'ai jamais voulu te poser de lapin mais une de mes amies – _elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que le mot sonnait complètement faux_ – avait besoin de moi ce soir-là et je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner…

Son discours sembla avoir l'effet escompté car Harper arrêta enfin sa pseudo-ignorance. Elle posa la bouteille qu'elle avait dans les mains, fit un signe de tête à un autre barman pour qu'il prenne son relai puis fit le tour du bar pour venir attraper Lexa par le bras et l'attirer dans un coin isolé.

\- Je sais très bien que tu m'as abandonnée pour aider ton amie, assura-t-elle d'un ton plein de fureur, mais tu aurais pu revenir le lendemain pour t'expliquer!

\- C'est vrai, admit Lexa. Mais honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que tu m'attendrais réellement…

\- Bien sûr que je t'ai attendue! rétorqua vivement Harper. J'ai vraiment senti le courant passer entre nous ce soir-là! Et j'ai – je pensais que c'était également ton cas…

Lexa glissa une main mal-à-l'aise dans ses cheveux avant de pousser un soupir et se décider à être complètement honnête.

\- Je sais que ce soir-là, on a… Je sais qu'il s'est passé des choses entre nous, déclara-t-elle précautionneusement en faisant référence aux nombreux baisers qu'elles avaient échangés sur la piste de danse et aux avances loin d'être subtiles qu'elle lui avait faites.

Elle avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis ce fameux soir.

Et elle réalisait clairement à quel point Clarke l'avait changée. Elle, Lexa, qui n'avait jamais passé plus d'une semaine sans la compagnie d'une autre fille, n'avait eu personne d'autre depuis le jour où elles s'étaient embrassées pour la première fois.

Enfin, sauf si elle comptait ce qu'elle appelait « l'incident Costia ». Mais là aussi, elle n'était sortie avec elle, elle ne l'avait embrassée, que pour se sortir Clarke de la tête.

Ce qui n'avait clairement pas du tout marché…

\- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre Harper, finit-elle par avouer doucement.

Harper fronça dangereusement des sourcils.

\- Tu étais en couple? questionna-t-elle d'un ton presque menaçant. Tu étais en couple et tu m'as embrassée?

\- Quoi? Non! s'empressa de répondre Lexa. Bien sûr que non! Je t'assure que j'étais célibataire ce soir-là!

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre.

\- Mais il y a cette fille… Et j'aimerais bien… j'aimerais qu'elle m'accorde une chance et – et je pense que je l'ai toujours voulu…

Et wow, jamais des mots ne lui avaient semblé aussi sincères de toute sa vie.

Et aussi libérateur.

Les traits du visage de Harper s'adoucirent immédiatement lorsqu'elle vit une expression rêveuse apparaître sur celui de Lexa.

\- Tu devrais lui dire, conseilla-t-elle.

\- Je sais, assura Lexa. Et j'en ai l'intention. Mais il faut croire que l'univers s'acharne à mettre tous les obstacles possibles sur mon chemin…

Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle allait se démonter. S'il y avait bien une chose qui caractérisait parfaitement Lexa, c'était son entêtement légendaire.

Il lui fallait plus que son père et quelques interruptions pour l'empêcher de dire à Clarke ce qu'elle ressentait réellement pour elle…

Après quelques mots supplémentaires échangés, Harper et elle finirent par se séparer. Lexa ne perdit pas une seule seconde avant de se rendre de nouveau à la table qu'elle partageait avec ses amies. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur, elle remarqua immédiatement l'absence de Clarke.

Cette fois-ci cependant, elle oublia sa volonté de jouer la carte de la subtilité.

\- Où est passé Clarke? questionna-t-elle sans préambule.

\- Rentrée, répondit Raven. Elle était fatiguée…

\- Tu devrais la rattraper, ajouta Octavia.

Lexa leva un sourcil dans sa direction, un regard interrogateur sur le visage.

\- Quoi? feigna Octavia en haussant les épaules. Tu as l'air de vouloir lui parler…

\- Oui, répondit précautionneusement Lexa en fronçant un peu plus des sourcils de façon suspicieuse.

Mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Elle devait absolument rattraper Clarke.

Elle empoigna donc sa veste en cuir qui se trouvait sur l'accoudoir de la chaise qu'elle avait quittée un peu plus tôt, l'enfila puis, après un dernier au revoir en direction de ses amies, elle se dirigea vers l'extérieur du bar.

* * *

\- Finn, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? questionna Clarke dont l'agacement dans la voix s'entendait parfaitement. Comment est-ce que t'as su que j'étais ici?

\- C'est Raven qui me l'a dit, répondit Finn. Je veux juste te parler…

Clarke poussa un soupir avant de glisser d'un geste las une main sur son visage.

\- Je pensais avoir été claire ce matin, dit-elle lentement. On n'a plus grand-chose à se dire…

Elle tenta de le dépasser pour reprendre son chemin mais il la retint par le bras et l'arrêta.

\- S'il te plait, je veux juste cinq minutes…

Clarke baissa les yeux vers la main qui la tenait fermement. Le contact créa en elle une sensation de malaise qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connu. Surtout avec Finn…

Comme si le fait même qu'il la touchait était… _mal_.

Elle se dépêcha donc de le rompre et leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui.

\- Je t'écoute, concéda-t-elle finalement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Finn glissa une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste légèrement suave qui, à une époque, lui aurait fait chavirer le cœur. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de lever les yeux au ciel devant sa tentative désastreuse de séduction.

\- Je veux qu'on se redonne une chance, déclara-t-il d'un ton plein de conviction.

Cette fois-ci, Clarke ne résista pas et roula des yeux d'exaspération.

\- Tu n'es pas censé être en couple? questionna-t-elle sèchement. Je t'ai vu avec ta petite-amie pas plus tard qu'hier…

\- Ashley et moi… On a rompu, répondit Finn. Après t'avoir vue hier, je me suis rendu compte que je faisais fausse route depuis le début…

Il fit une pause et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se décider à continuer, sous l'œil fatigué de Clarke.

\- J'ai fait une grosse erreur, poursuivit Finn. Je n'aurais jamais dû rompre avec toi, Clarke… Mais j'étais jaloux.

\- Jaloux? répéta Clarke en fronçant des sourcils d'un air confus.

Là, il venait de piquer sa curiosité.

\- Je te voyais construire ta vie sans réellement m'accorder d'importance, expliqua-t-il. Quand ce n'était pas tes cours, c'était tes amies… Je passais toujours après tout le reste. Et – et après tu m'apprends que tu préfères vivre avec Lexa plutôt qu'avec moi… Donc oui, je pensais mériter mieux que ça…

\- Mériter mieux que _moi_ , tu veux dire, corrigea Clarke d'un ton amer en se souvenant parfaitement des mots que son ex avait employés au moment où il avait décidé de rompre.

Et elle trouvait ça plus qu'ironique qu'il revienne sur ses mots, qu'il lui dise qu'il regrettait sa décision, à l'endroit même où il l'avait prise.

Finn grimaça légèrement devant les mots.

\- Princesse –

\- Finn! l'interrompit Clarke.

C'était définitif, elle avait perdu le peu de patience qui lui restait. Elle avait eu assez de drames pour aujourd'hui. La seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était rentrer, retrouver son lit et ne plus jamais le quitter…

Elle était déjà assez bouleversée par tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur Lexa. Elle était loin d'avoir les idées claires et n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de retrouver son lit pour pouvoir broyer du noir tranquillement.

Donc elle n'était vraiment pas en état d'avoir affaire à Finn.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi? demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblotante. Tu veux que je te dise que j'ai envie qu'on se remette ensemble? Ce n'est pas le cas… Tu veux que je te dise que tu m'as manqué? Là aussi, je te mentirais... Alors dis-moi, que faut-il que je te dise pour que tu comprennes que toi et moi, c'est réellement terminé?

Finn ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il la dévisagea longuement sans rien dire puis, tout doucement, fit un pas pour s'approcher un peu plus d'elle.

\- Je veux que tu me regardes droit dans les yeux et que tu me dises que tu es heureuse avec Lexa, déclara-t-il lentement.

Les mots surprirent Clarke au plus haut point. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer immédiatement à l'entente du prénom et voulut partir au plus vite. Mais ses jambes la maintinrent sur place, comme si elle n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur elles.

\- Je sais qu'elle et toi avaient votre – votre petite histoire… continua Finn en faisant référence à ce dont il avait été témoin la veille lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés à l'entrée de la patinoire. Alors dis-moi que ce que tu partages avec elle est mieux que ce que nous, nous avions… Dis-moi qu'elle te traite comme la princesse que tu es et non pas comme une de ses conquêtes du jour…

Clarke sentit sa gorge se serrer tandis que ses yeux commençaient à se faire de plus en plus humides. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre. Pour lui dire d'aller se faire voir. Pour lui dire que ce qu'il se passait entre Lexa et elle n'était pas ses affaires.

Mais les mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge. Parce que les paroles de Finn l'avaient frappée aussi fortement que s'il lui avait mis son poing dans la figure…

Finn, qui ne semblait pas attendre de réponse de sa part, fit un nouveau pas en avant et se posta à seulement à quelques centimètres d'elle.

\- On sait tous les deux qu'elle ne pourra jamais t'offrir ce que tu mérites… ajouta-t-il. On sait tous les deux que tu as besoin de quelqu'un sur qui tu peux compter au quotidien. Quelqu'un qui puisse t'offrir une stabilité et un soutien sans faille… Et on sait tous les deux que cette personne n'est pas Lexa Woods.

Clarke étouffa un sanglot à l'entente des derniers mots.

C'était définitif, cette journée était un véritable cauchemar. Le souvenir du bien-être que lui avaient procuré les bras de Lexa la veille se retrouvait de plus en plus éclipsé par le sentiment de tristesse, de trahison et de colère qui l'avaient gagné en voyant son lit vide.

En la voyant avec la barmaid.

En écoutant Raven dire et redire que Lexa avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre.

Quelqu'un pour qui elle avait de véritables sentiments. Quelqu'un qu'elle côtoyait depuis des mois…

Et maintenant, elle était face à Finn.

Finn qui était en train de lui confirmer à voix haute ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Ce qui l'effrayait le plus…

\- Je sais que j'ai fait une énorme erreur, poursuivit-il, complètement ignorant de ce qui se passait dans la tête de Clarke. J'en ai pleinement conscience... Mais je te promets que je passerais le reste de ma vie à essayer de me faire pardonner. Je serais le petit-ami exemplaire. Je serais celui que tu as toujours voulu…

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, les larmes de Clarke se décuplèrent. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison.

Elle savait que Finn pouvait lui offrir une tranquillité d'esprit qu'elle n'avait pas avec Lexa.

Elle savait qu'avec lui, elle ne se questionnait pas constamment. Elle ne ressentait pas cette douleur constante au creux de sa poitrine parce qu'elle était habitée d'un sentiment intense et incontrôlable qui allait bien au-delà du désir.

Elle savait qu'avec lui, elle retrouvait le sentiment confortable qu'il lui avait offert pendant les deux ans où ils avaient été ensemble.

Avec lui, elle pouvait se concentrer sur ses études. Elle n'était pas constamment hantée par ses baisers, par ses sourires ou ses caresses…

Avec lui, elle ne prenait pas le risque de se perdre complètement _en_ lui…

D'un geste plein d'hésitation, Finn porta ses deux mains de part et d'autre du visage de Clarke et lui essuya délicatement les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

\- Hey… souffla-t-il. Ça va aller…

Clarke leva les yeux vers lui et se plongea dans son regard. Regard qui ne ressemblait en rien à celui qui la faisait chavirer à chaque fois qu'il se posait sur elle.

Elle le vit passer de ses yeux à ses lèvres et, tout doucement, elle sentit le visage de Finn se rapprocher du sien. Mais, même si elle savait pertinemment ce qui allait se passer, même si elle savait qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, elle n'esquissa aucun geste pour s'éloigner.

Elle espérait qu'en retrouvant la familiarité des lèvres de Finn, elle trouverait un certain réconfort qui lui permettrait d'oublier cette douleur insupportable qui la dévorait de l'intérieur.

Mais, tandis que Finn resserrait son étreinte autour de sa mâchoire pour augmenter la pression sur ses lèvres, Clarke laissa échapper un nouveau sanglot.

Parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'apaisant dans le contact. Il n'y avait rien de bon. Rien de confortable.

Tout dans ce baiser lui montrait qu'elle était foutue. Tout dans ce baiser lui indiquait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique personne qu'elle voulait embrasser. Et ce n'était pas Finn.

C'était Lexa…

Lexa, qui se trouvait à quelques dizaines de mètres derrière elle, la main tenant toujours la porte du bar alors qu'elle était complètement pétrifiée devant la vision qui s'offrait à elle.

Elle venait de quitter Octavia et Raven avec l'espoir de rattraper Clarke et de pouvoir enfin lui dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle était sortie avec de l'espoir.

Espoir qui venait de s'effondrer aussi brutalement que l'avait été son choc de voir Clarke embrasser Finn.

Son sang s'était glacé, son cœur lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été arraché à main nue de sa poitrine et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux.

Clarke était en train d'embrasser Finn…

Et Lexa avait l'impression que, jamais, elle n'avait ressenti une souffrance aussi vive que celle qu'elle était en train d'expérimenter à cet instant précis…

* * *

 **~~##~~**

* * *

 **AN** : Il vous est formellement interdit de comploter pour mon meurtre!... Non sérieusement, je sais que ce n'était pas du tout ce que vous vouliez comme fin de chapitre et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Mais j'ai une idée bien précise de la façon dont je veux les amener à ENFIN s'avouer leur sentiments et se mettre ensemble et - et il faut un peu de drama pour ça...  
Cela dit, si ça peut vous soulager un peu, j'ai pas beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre!

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **isis7981** : Effectivement Lexa a pleinement prise conscience de ses sentiments... Malheureusement, ce n'est plus trop ça le soucis. Pour le Ranya, ça va venir. Mais pas maintenant... Là, je me concentre surtout sur le Clexa =D

 **BOOX21:** Tu me connais ;) mdr. Ca va si le réveil t'a plu... Malgré le manque de Clexa concret. Promis, je me rattraperais!

 **Micro:** Wow, presque toutes tes hypothèses se sont avéraient correctes. J'avoue qu'avec la fin du chapitre précédent et le teasing, c'était prévisible ^^. N'hésite surtout pas à me donner d'autre hypothèse pour la suite, j'adore!

 **Leashy-loo:** C'est vrai que Clarke s'est un peu monté le cerveau toute seule mais comme tu le souligne bien, c'est compréhensible car depuis le début, à chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Lexa, cette dernière s'enfuit... Là ce n'était pas volontaire et elle a tenté de l'expliquer à Clarke. Mais difficile de faire taire ses incertitudes...

 **Em:** Je suis vraiment désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à ta review pour le chapitre précédent, je n'ai pas du tout fait attention! En réalité, vu que je répond à celle poster sur le dernier chapitre pour pas m'embrouiller entre celles auxquels j'ai répondu ou pas, il suffit que tu l'ai laissé sur un autre chapitre pour que je ne la vois pas. Donc, pardonne moi... Bon cela dit, j'espère que ton avis est resté le même avec cette fin de chapitre! XD

 **Momo00:** Raven qui parle de Costia... C'était à prévoir dès le moment où Lexa lui en a parlé ^^. Elle ne s'est pas confiée à la plus discrète XD

 **Fille de Twitter:** Je suis désolée pour l'ascenseur émotionnel, surtout que ce chapitre est pire... Mais promis, ça va venir!

 **Lkim:** Mais si on va y arriver!

 **Marinaa:** Parce que ce serait trop facile! Et j'aime pas la facilité mdrr. Mais disons nous qu'au moins, elles l'auront mérité leur bonheur à force de se battre XD

 **ClexHeda:** Merciiiiiii!

 **Roxdrama:** Et bingo, en plein dans le mile pour Raven! Lol. Mais promis, on va finir par l'avoir cette conversation... (il risque même d'y en avoir plusieurs!)

 **WankyDays:** Merci pour ta review! Je suis ravie que la fic t'ait plu! Pour la soirée entre filles de folie et le Clexa idyllique... Pas pour maintenant :P

 **Clexa9223:** Merci pour la confiance! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu!

 **OoO-RED-OoO:** Bon, ce que je retiens de ta fic c'est que tu me déteste mais pas trop... Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens que pour ce chapitre là, tu me détestera tout court! Je peux comprendre que c'est frustrant, je vous assure (oui donc pourquoi le faire? c'est ça? ^^), surtout maintenant qu'elles ont toutes les deux pleinement conscience de leur sentiment... Je veux juste montrer les conséquences des non-dits, du manque de communications, etc... Parce qu'au final, le soucis c'est surtout ça! Promis, le Clexa sera endgame! Promis, il n'y aura pas de mort de Lexa, de "je t'aime" avant un infarctus (elles sont tordues tes idées? ^^) et promis, leur histoire de couple sera développé! Soyons juste un peu maso jusque là... XD

 **Esiain:** Ah oui niveau communication, elles sont loin d'obtenir la palme ^^

 **Wilidina:** Wow, tu es bien une des seules qui es contente que les choses trainent entre elles XD. Contente que la fic te plaise en tout cas! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses par la suite!

 **Kren:** J'essaye vraiment de ne pas tout rendre blanc ou noir. Elles ont leur raison toutes les deux et elles ont leurs tords toutes les deux. Team Clexa avant tout ^^

 **Chloe:** J'adore le "tu nous transforme en Maso" mdrrr. Bizarrement je prend ça pour un compliment et je suis ravie que tu aimes la tournure des événements. Parce que oui, il faut un peu de drama! =)

 **surf'up:** Epique? Je vais essayer! J'espère juste que l'attente en vaudra la peine! X)

 **Sarah3386:** Ahhhh le Clexa arriver au mariage Linctavia au bras l'une de l'autre? Pourquoi pas! Mais on n'y est pas encore mdrr. Tu n'avais pas tord pour Finn. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'on ne le verra plus trop... XD

 **julieta64:** Les langues qui se délient... Ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant. Ni pour parler, ni pour autre chose :P

 **Aoquesth:** I know, I know! Soon... I promise ;)

 **Mat Dennings:** Il n'y a que toi pour être ravi de voir que je suis à deux doigts de me faire guillotiner par mes lecteurs lol. C'est vrai que Lexa a eu pas mal d'attention qui aurait pu éclairer un peu plus Clarke. Mais il faut pas oublier qu'à chaque fois qu'il y a eu quelque chose par le passé... Bah elle a fui ^^ et ça Clarke, bah ça la rend encore plus parano... Après oui, techniquement on a un pas en avant pour 10 en arrière. Mais jusque maintenant, le soucis c'était leur déni... Maintenant c'est plutôt le mauvais timing. Après pour Finn... Désolée de te décevoir! Mais concrètement, c'est pas de la tromperie! (ne me tue pas stpl!).

 **McFly76:** Avec cette fin de chapitre... Elles risquent de tourner encore un peu autour du pot. Sorry!

 **MissHarpie:** Merci! J'apprécie ta fidélité! J'espère que ça continuera de te plaire!

 **funio10:** Mais ouiiiiiiiii elles vont finir par tout se dire! Quand? Ca c'est autre chose :P

 **Edas44:** Wow, merci pour ta review! J'ai pris grand plaisir à la lire! Bon cela dit, je suis désolée de te décevoir avec Finn et cette fin de chapitre. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, la aussi c'est plus une histoire de timing qu'autre chose (non il n'y aura pas de Finn/Clarke, promis!). Pour le réveil... Je sais qu'il est frustrant! Et promis juré, on aura un autre réveil ensemble d'ici la fin de la fic! C'est vrai que la détermination de Lexa et le fait qu'elle s'ouvre plus concernant ses sentiments montrent à quel point elle a évolué! Encore désolée de ne pas t'avoir donné satisfaction avec ce chapitre mais promis, je me rattraperais d'ici la fin de la fic mdr.  
Et c'est un grand plaisir de partager cette fic avec vous! Sincèrement vous êtes vraiment une grosse source de motivation et je suis toujours excitée à l'idée de partager mes chapitres avec vous! Donc j'essaye d'être la plus régulière possible!

 **Elooo:** Ouuuuuuh je sens que ce chapitre va encore plus t'énervé que le précédent! Et je suis désolée!


	23. Chapitre 22

_Bonsoir la Kru!_

 _Oui je sais je suis en retard! Je me suis légèrement surestimée pour la publication de ce chapitre! Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'on est revenu à la publi du dimanche ^^. Cela dit, le prochain chapitre est bien avancé donc s'il est prêt avant dimanche pro, je vous le publierais!_

 _Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre à vos reviews cette fois-ci (shame on me!). Non sérieusement, je suis vraiment vraiment désolée! Mais - comme d'habitude - je voulais absolument vous publier la suite ce soir pour tenir mes engagements et je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous faire à tous une réponse... (je me dis qu'à un moment donné cette excuse ne marchera plus et pourtant je vous jure qu'elle est vrai mdrr)_  
 _Je vous promet de le faire pour le prochain chapitre!_

 _Et si ça peut vous faire un petit peu plaisir, cette fois-ci je n'ai pas oublié le teaser XD_

 _Plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture! Et à attendre vos avis (bon ou mauvais, je vous jure!) avec impatience!_

 _LSAfor'_

 _PS: Encore et toujours, un énorme merci à jenkus pour la correction du chapitre!_

* * *

Chapitre 22:

Lorsque Lexa ouvrit ses yeux ce matin-là, elle prit pleinement conscience de quatre choses.

La première était l'énorme mal de crâne qu'elle avait et qui lui donnait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

La seconde était que le plafond qui se trouvait au-dessus d'elle n'était pas celui de sa chambre.

La troisième était que l'endroit où elle était allongée était sûrement l'un des plus inconfortables au monde.

Et enfin, la dernière, c'était que la sensation lancinante qui habitait sa poitrine depuis la veille ne semblait pas du tout s'être apaisée pendant la nuit.

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se remémorer les événements qui l'avaient amenée à se trouver là où elle était actuellement. Mais la seule chose dont elle avait un souvenir clair, c'était l'image horrible de Finn tenant fermement Clarke contre lui tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient.

\- Tu as une sale mine, prononça une voix à côté d'elle.

Lexa tourna lentement la tête dans la direction de la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce où elle se trouvait et la regarda s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qui faisait face au canapé sur lequel elle, elle était allongée. Une grimace se dessina immédiatement sur son visage lorsqu'une nouvelle douleur aigüe lui transperça le crâne.

\- Yep, tu as vraiment une sale mine…

\- Anya… grogna Lexa en fermant les yeux. S'il te plait, parle moins fort…

\- Sois gentille, rétorqua la nommée, je t'ai préparé du café et de l'aspirine…

Lexa poussa un profond soupir avant de se redresser avec difficulté en position assise. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était dans le living-room de l'appartement de sa cousine. Elle fit enfouir son visage dans ses mains pendant quelques secondes avant de se redresser et d'ouvrir enfin les yeux.

La table basse devant elle était occupée par une grande tasse de café dont s'échappait une odeur qui lui retourna légèrement l'estomac. La tasse se trouvait à côté d'une bouteille d'eau, d'une boite d'aspirine et d'un cadavre de bouteille de Téquila qui expliquait son état actuel.

Sous l'œil attentif d'Anya, Lexa prit un cachet dans la boite d'aspirine, le fourra dans sa bouche et but plusieurs gorgée d'eau par-dessus. Elle attrapa ensuite la tasse de café, la porta à son nez et grimaça face à l'odeur. Mais elle en prit tout de même une gorgée avant de se laisser retomber contre le dos du canapé.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle. Pour le café et pour m'avoir laissé m'effondrer ici hier soir, précisa-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit le froncement de sourcils confus qu'Anya lui adressa. Je – je ne pouvais pas rentrer…

\- Tu sais que tu peux venir squatter mon canapé quand tu veux, lui répondit Anya.

\- Je sais… assura Lexa. Merci…

Elle prit une nouvelle gorgée de son café qui commençait enfin à faire effet tandis que sa cousine ne la quittait pas une seule seconde du regard.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé? questionna finalement Anya. Quand je t'ai quittée hier, tu étais sur le point de déclarer ta flamme à Griffin sur le dos d'une licorne… Et quelques heures plus tard, tu viens sonner chez moi, me dévalise mon stock d'alcool et répète inlassablement que tu es complètement stupide…

Lexa poussa un profond soupir et ferma les yeux, se remémorant sa fin de soirée.

Elle était restée figée à regarder Clarke dans les bras de son ex pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires. Puis, elle s'était dépêchée de fuir avant de se faire surprendre et avait erré dans les rues de Manhattan jusqu'à ce que ses pieds l'amènent devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de sa cousine.

Anya lui avait ouvert et, lorsqu'elle avait vu la mine qu'elle arborait, elle s'était décalée sans prononcer le moindre mot et avait passé le reste de la soirée à la regarder descendre à elle seule une bouteille de Tequila tout en marmonnant des paroles sans aucun sens. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre sur son canapé.

Anya avait très vite compris qu'il s'agissait de Clarke, mais Lexa ne lui avait donné aucune explication. Et maintenant que sa cousine était relativement sobre, elle était bien décidée à lui soutirer des informations.

\- J'allais le dire à Clarke, confirma Lexa d'une voix monotone. J'étais prête à lui demander une véritable chance… Jusqu'à ce que je la vois embrasser son ex…

\- Finn? s'étonna Anya. Je croyais qu'elle en avait fini avec ce benêt…

\- Je croyais aussi, répondit amèrement Lexa.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration pendant lequel le sentiment de rage qui l'avait gagnée lorsqu'elle avait vu Clarke avec Finn revenait petit à petit.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait aussi mal. Aussi… trahie.

Clarke ne lui devait rien. Elles n'étaient pas ensembles. Donc elle était en droit de se taper son ex si elle le voulait. Même si c'était à peine vingt-quatre heures après qu'elles aient fait l'amour…

Non, Lexa ne comprenait vraiment pourquoi elle se sentait autant en souffrance. Et c'était exactement ce qui la mettait hors d'elle.

Elle était en colère contre elle-même. Pour s'être laissée aller à espérer. Pour s'être laissée devenir aussi vulnérable...

\- Peut-être que tu devrais quand même lui parler, conseilla prudemment Anya après de longues secondes d'un silence tendu. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un baiser qui ne signifiait rien du tout…

Lexa hocha immédiatement la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Crois-moi, un baiser signifie toujours quelque chose, déclara-t-elle d'une voix toujours aussi froide.

 _Surtout un baiser avec Clarke Griffin…_

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête, cette fois-ci pour s'éclaircir les idées et éviter de se rejouer le moindre souvenir de la veille ou de celle qui l'avait précédée.

\- J'ai été complètement stupide, déclara-t-elle plus à elle-même qu'à Anya. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu penser qu'il pouvait se passer quelque chose de sérieux entre nous? Comment est-ce que j'ai pu penser que _j'étais_ faite pour quelque chose de sérieux?

Anya grimaça à l'entente des paroles. Elle se sentait complètement impuissante face à la situation. Parce que, depuis qu'elle connaissait Lexa – donc depuis toujours – elle ne l'avait jamais vue aussi mal en point.

Surtout à cause d'une fille…

Donc la situation était complètement inédite. Et elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui dire…

Elle savait ce qu'elle _voulait_ lui dire. Elle voulait maudire Clarke Griffin et dire à sa cousine de l'oublier.

Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas ce que Lexa avait envie d'entendre.

Cette dernière ne semblait d'ailleurs pas attendre de réponse de sa part car elle se redressa légèrement, porta une nouvelle fois sa tasse à sa bouche, avant de parler à nouveau.

\- Le Commandant avait raison, marmonna-t-elle d'un ton défaitiste. L'amour est une faiblesse…

Anya se redressa brusquement de son fauteuil, complètement surprise par ce que venait de dire Lexa.

\- Amour? répéta-t-elle.

\- Quoi?

\- Tu parles carrément d'amour? insista Anya. Tu es _amoureuse_ de Clarke?

Les mots frappèrent Lexa aussi brutalement que si on lui avait mis un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Il était vrai que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Clarke – ces stupides papillons dans le ventre, son rythme cardiaque qui s'emballait furieusement, cette chaleur au creux de la poitrine – était complètement nouveau pour elle.

Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort jusqu'à maintenant. Mais était-ce de l'amour pour autant?

Elle obtint sa réponse lorsqu'elle sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement et ces foutus papillons revenir en force. Cependant, elle s'efforça de les ignorer et reporta de nouveau son attention sur sa cousine.

\- Peu importe, lui répondit-elle d'un ton définitif. Ça n'a plus aucune importance…

 _Au contraire_ , voulut lui répondre Anya. Mais elle le garda pour elle, parce que là aussi, elle savait que ce n'était pas les mots que Lexa voulait entendre.

* * *

L'humeur des plus massacrantes, Clarke quitta sa chambre et pénétra dans la cuisine du loft avant de se diriger automatiquement vers la machine à café. Elle la démarra puis d'un geste mécanique elle tenta d'en retirer la capsule usée qu'elle n'avait pas enlevée la veille. Et qui, malheureusement, était dorénavant coincée à l'intérieur.

Il était tôt, très tôt, _trop_ tôt, pour être déjà debout en ce dimanche matin et se battre avec une satanée machine. Surtout lorsqu'elle n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit, tournant et se retournant dans son lit jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit les premiers rayons de soleil et qu'elle décide que trouver le sommeil était peine perdue.

Lexa n'était pas rentrée de la nuit… Elle n'était pas rentrée de la nuit et Clarke devrait n'en avoir rien à faire.

Sauf que ça la tuait!

Son ex-petit-ami de deux ans de relation était revenu, lui avait fait une jolie déclaration d'amour, l'avait même embrassée et lui avait dit de prendre tout son temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle, la seule chose à laquelle elle avait réfléchi, la seule chose à laquelle elle avait pensé, c'était que Lexa avait découché…

Elle avait passé la nuit dehors, sûrement avec une autre femme, à faire ce qu'elles deux avaient fait pas plus tard que la veille.

Cette pensée l'amena à s'agacer un peu plus contre la machine à café de laquelle elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à retirer la capsule.

\- Et merde! s'énerva-t-elle en tapotant furieusement dessus.

\- Wow! s'exclama une voix à l'entrée. Range tes griffes, Griffin!

Clarke sursauta brusquement avant de se tourner en direction du hall d'entrée où Raven et Octavia firent leur apparition de la porte d'entrée.

\- Vous n'avez jamais appris à toquer? questionna-t-elle d'un ton légèrement sec.

Les deux autres filles échangèrent un regard avant de se rapprocher doucement vers la cuisine.

\- Pas depuis les huit dernières années non, rétorqua précautionneusement Raven. Tout va bien?

Clarke poussa un soupir avant de porter une main à son visage et de le caresser d'un geste las.

\- Oui je – ça va, assura-t-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus calme. Désolée, je – j'ai mal dormi…

Elle se tourna ensuite vers elles et s'efforça de leur adresser un léger sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Je pensais que vous seriez en train de décuver tranquillement après avoir passé toute la nuit à picoler…

\- Naaah, répondit Raven en agitant la main.

Elle fit le tour du bar, s'avança jusqu'à Clarke et la décala d'un coup de hanche pour prendre le relai sur la machine à café.

\- On est rentrées juste après que toi et Lexa soyez parties, ajouta-t-elle tandis qu'elle s'affairait à retirer sans difficulté la dosette coincée avant de démarrer la machine. C'était beaucoup moins marrant sans vous… Et on s'est dit qu'on passerait vous voir ce matin avant d'aller à notre séance de spa habituelle.

C'était surtout Octavia qui avait insisté pour qu'elles aillent boire un café avec leurs amies et s'assurer par la même occasion que les choses s'étaient bien passées la veille.

Mais si la mauvaise humeur de Clarke était un indicateur, Octavia n'avait d'autre choix que de comprendre que les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme prévu.

\- En parlant de Lexa, déclara-t-elle en jetant un regard circulaire autour d'elles, où est-ce qu'elle est?

Clarke sentit son agacement se décupler face à la question.

\- Je n'en sais rien, s'énerva-t-elle. Sûrement avec cette Costia ou l'autre barmaid… Ou même une autre fille qu'elle aurait croisée au bar et qui lui aurait tapé dans l'œil…

Sa réponse pleine d'amertume amena Octavia à froncer des sourcils, confuse. Lorsque Lexa avait quitté le bar la veille, elle avait été persuadée qu'elle était partie pour rattraper Clarke.

Comment avait-elle pu finir dans le lit d'une autre?

\- Tu es vraiment d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui, s'indigna Raven à l'adresse de Clarke. J'en déduis que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé avec Finn hier?

\- Finn? répéta O.

\- Yep, répondit Raven.

\- Il est revenu, compléta Clarke. Hier. À deux reprises… D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant cette fois-ci vers Raven. J'aurais préféré que tu t'abstiennes de lui dire où j'étais… Ou alors que tu m'en parles avant…

Une grimace penaude se dessina sur le visage de Raven qui lui tendit une tasse de café remplie.

\- Je sais, je suis désolée, répondit-t-elle sincèrement. Mais il était vraiment désespéré et m'a assuré qu'il voulait juste te parler… Et je me suis dit que ça pouvait te faire du bien à toi aussi de l'entendre…

Clarke serra des dents face à la réponse mais se contenta d'acquiescer. Raven voulait bien faire les choses. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait? questionna Octavia.

\- Qu'on se remette ensemble, informa Clarke. Il m'a dit qu'il regrettait d'avoir pris cette décision, qu'il voulait qu'on s'accorde une seconde chance et qu'il ferait en sorte d'être le meilleur petit-ami au monde si j'acceptais de le reprendre.

 _Et après ça, il m'a embrassé. Et je n'ai strictement rien ressenti. Parce que je crois que je suis complètement dingue de notre meilleure amie qui ne semble être intéressée par moi que pour le sexe…_

 _Et ça me tue. Lentement. Douloureusement…_

Ces mots étaient à deux doigts de sortir de sa bouche mais elle les ravala et prit une gorgée de son café à la place.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu? demanda Raven avec un grand sourire.

\- Rien, répondit simplement Clarke. Il m'a dit de prendre mon temps pour réfléchir…

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? questionna O qui avait pleinement conscience du bazar de la situation.

Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il y avait entre Clarke et Lexa. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé la veille pour que l'une termine le reste de la soirée avec son ex et que l'autre passe toute la nuit avec qui savait qui.

Mais ce qu'elle savait, c'était que la situation était beaucoup plus compliquée qu'elle n'y paraissait.

Et bien sûr, pour couronner le tout, il fallut que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et que Lexa pénètre à l'intérieur de l'appartement au moment où Clarke ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre.

\- Génial, grommela doucement Lexa lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence des trois autres dans sa cuisine.

Elle avait espéré avoir un peu de temps devant elle avant de faire face à qui que ce soit. Surtout Clarke. Elle s'était dit qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle dorme encore en rentrant, ce qui lui aurait donné assez de temps pour décuver et assez de recul pour avoir affaire à elle sans laisser parler son amertume.

Mais il fallait croire que l'univers avait d'autre plan.

\- Yo Woods! s'exclama Raven à son adresse. Tu étais où?

\- Dehors, se contenta de répondre Lexa en évitant soigneusement de regarder dans leur direction.

Et plus particulièrement dans celle de la seule et unique personne responsable de son état misérable.

\- Tu as les mêmes fringues qu'hier, constata Raven en esquissant un sourire mutin. Donc j'en déduis que tu n'as pas dormi ici…

\- Je ne savais pas que tu me fliquais, lui répondit Lexa sur le ton de la défensive.

Ce qui fit perdre immédiatement son sourire à Raven. Elle échangea un regard inquiet avec Octavia, regarda dans la direction de Clarke qui avait les yeux braqués sur sa tasse de café puis reporta son attention sur Lexa.

\- Wow, vous vous êtes toutes levées du mauvais pied ce matin! commenta-t-elle à son adresse.

Lexa poussa un soupir avant d'esquisser un geste vers les escaliers.

\- Je vais me doucher… informa-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

\- Pas si vite! lança Raven. Tu ne vas pas te défiler comme ça…

\- Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur Raven, lui dit Lexa en continuant de s'avancer en direction de sa chambre.

\- Justement, lui assura la nommée. Viens boire un café avec nous et tu pourras nous dire ce qui te tracasse toi aussi quand Clarke aura terminé de nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé avec Finn…

À l'entente des derniers mots, Lexa s'arrêta brusquement.

Malgré toute sa volonté, malgré la voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que c'était une mauvaise idée, elle ne put s'empêcher de se tourner de nouveau dans la direction des trois autres filles pour poser immédiatement son regard sur Clarke.

\- Finn? répéta-t-elle d'un ton plein de sarcasme. Intéressant…

Clarke leva les yeux vers elle et remarqua immédiatement la lueur pleine de haine dans son regard. Lexa était en colère contre elle. C'était un fait. Mais Clarke ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Après tout, elle était celle des deux qui avait passé la nuit avec quelqu'un d'autre! Elle était celle qui, alors qu'elle sortait avec une autre fille, avait couché avec Clarke! Par deux fois! Et sans rien lui dire!

Lexa était celle des deux qui n'avait pas tenu sa promesse et qui s'était enfuie avant que Clarke ne se réveille…

Le regard d'Octavia passa de Clarke à Lexa, la tension entre elles se faisant de plus en plus intense. Non sérieusement, comment avait-elle pu l'ignorer jusqu'à maintenant?

Et bon sang, comment Raven pouvait-elle _continuer_ à l'ignorer? Alors qu'il n'y avait pas plus grande évidence!

Oui, il était évident, indiscutable, que ce qu'il se passait en cet instant précis entre leur deux amies allait au-delà de la simple amitié…

\- Yep, répondit Raven toujours aussi aveugle. Et d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers Clarke, tu devrais peut-être vraiment vous laisser une seconde chance…

\- Parce que ce n'est pas déjà fait? ironisa Lexa sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et sans quitter Clarke des yeux.

Cette dernière maintint son regard mais ce fut Raven qui répondit à sa question.

\- Non, elle y réfléchit…

 _Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'y réfléchir hier quand elle avait sa langue fourrée dans sa bouche_ , rétorqua la voix dans la tête de Lexa.

\- Je sais que Finn t'a fait souffrir, poursuivit Raven à l'adresse de Clarke. Mais il semble vraiment sincère… Et si tu ne veux pas te remettre avec lui, je te soutiendrais à 200%, tu le sais… Mais le fait que tu n'aies eu personne depuis votre rupture montre bien que tu n'es pas passée à autre chose et que tu n'as vraiment aucune raison de lui dire non…

Clarke entendait parfaitement Raven. Et elle comprenait parfaitement la logique derrière ses mots.

Mais bon sang, elle ne pouvait pas plus se tromper.

Ce n'était pas Finn la raison qui faisait qu'elle n'avait eu personne depuis leur rupture. C'était Lexa…

Lexa qui s'était immiscée peu à peu en elle jusqu'à devenir une composante à part entière de son être. Lexa qui semblait avoir pris le contrôle de son cerveau, de son esprit, la rendant incapable de penser à autre chose qu'elle.

Lexa, qui l'avait fait espérer à plus. À une histoire. À un avenir. Pour tout briser en un claquement de doigt.

Lexa, qui continuait de la fixer de ce regard froid et stoïque que Clarke ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir vue le vêtir à chaque fois qu'elle était face à quelqu'un en qui elle n'avait aucune confiance. Oui Clarke connaissait très bien ce regard, mais elle n'en avait jamais été la destinataire directe.

Jamais.

Jusqu'à maintenant…

\- Raven, prononça doucement Octavia en regardant Clarke et Lexa tour à tour. On devrait peut-être y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard pour notre rendez-vous au spa…

 _On devrait surtout partir pour éviter d'envenimer encore plus la situation…_

Clarke savait très bien que c'était les véritables mots qui se cachaient derrière les paroles d'Octavia.

Elle détourna les yeux des iris verts de Lexa pour les poser sur elle et lui adressa un regard reconnaissant. Elle savait très bien que, depuis la veille, les soupçons d'O se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et son intervention ne faisait que le lui confirmer.

Mais, même si elle savait qu'elle serait tôt ou tard obligée de répondre à ses interrogations, pour le moment elle n'avait aucune envie d'y faire face.

Raven, qui était dorénavant vêtue d'un froncement de sourcils face au manque de réponse de Clarke, porta son attention sur Octavia et la lorgna d'un regard dubitatif.

\- On a encore une heure devant nous…

Octavia poussa un soupir, agacée par son insistance.

\- Il faudrait que je repasse à mon appartement, j'ai oublié mon portefeuille, mentit-elle.

\- Une vraie tête en l'air, bougonna Raven en se redressant du tabouret sur lequel elle s'était assise pour mieux savourer son café.

Elle se mit en position debout, posa sa tasse dans le levier puis, avant de rejoindre Octavia qui avait déjà commencé à s'avancer vers la porte d'entrée, elle s'arrêta juste devant Clarke.

\- Sérieusement, murmura-t-elle d'un ton avenant, prend bien le temps de réfléchir…

Clarke se contenta d'acquiescer.

\- Et toi, déclara Raven, cette fois-ci à Lexa. Ne pense pas que je t'ai oublié!

\- Ça j'en suis sûre, répondit sarcastiquement Lexa.

Raven lui mit une pichenette sur l'épaule, avant de s'éloigner avec Octavia. Cette dernière lança un dernier regard en direction de Clarke avant de s'éclipser à l'extérieur de l'appartement.

Un silence immédiat se fit au moment où la porte d'entrée se referma sur le duo.

Lexa prit une profonde inspiration puis, après un dernier échange de regard avec Clarke, elle tourna les talons et commença à s'avancer vers les escaliers.

Clarke la regarda faire en se mordant la lèvre. Une fraction de seconde passa avant qu'elle ne puisse s'empêcher de s'exclamer:

\- Lexa, attends!

L'interpellée se tendit immédiatement et s'arrêta juste au bas des escaliers.

Même si elle l'avait voulu et ô combien même elle pouvait être en colère contre Clarke, il lui était tout simplement impossible d'ignorer la moindre requête venant de sa part. C'était juste impossible…

Elle ferma donc les yeux en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue puis, lentement, se tourna de sorte à lui faire de nouveau face.

Elle ne prononça aucun mot, aucun son, se contentant tout simplement de la regarder et d'attendre qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

Clarke fit un pas dans sa direction, son cœur lui donnant l'impression de battre tellement fort qu'il risquait de s'arrêter d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- Est-ce que Raven a raison? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Raison sur quoi? répondit lentement Lexa.

Clarke prit une profonde inspiration puis, sans la quitter des yeux, elle prononça doucement:

\- Est-ce que je n'ai vraiment aucune raison qui m'empêche de me remettre avec Finn?

Elle avait pleinement conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle savait très bien que dans tous les cas, Finn et elle, c'était terminé. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se remettre avec lui alors qu'elle voulait être avec une autre personne. S'il y avait une chose que leur baiser de la veille lui avait confirmé, c'était bien ça…

Mais elle ne pouvait s'abstenir de provoquer Lexa. De lui tendre une perche. De lui offrir la possibilité de lui dire que ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles, leur premier baiser, leur première fois, leur moment à la plage, leur baiser sous le gui, leur dernière nuit ensemble – tout ça – n'était pas rien…

Et elle savait qu'elle était stupide. Qu'elle était naïve. Que ce qu'elle était en train de faire, s'obstiner autant pour une cause perdue, se donner autant à une autre personne, était exactement ce qu'elle avait toujours évité de faire dans ses relations précédentes.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas ignorer cet espoir idiot qui, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait appris la veille, ne voulait pas la quitter.

Lexa la regarda sans rien dire pendant de longues secondes. Elle comprenait parfaitement que Clarke lui donnait une opportunité, une chance…

Une chance qu'elle avait attendue toute la journée de la veille. Qu'elle avait attendue pendant des semaines, des mois, des années…

Une chance qu'elle avait attendue depuis le jour de sa rentrée en dernière année de lycée…

Une chance de lui dire enfin ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle. De lui dire d'oublier son ex pour _elle_. Et la Lexa-pleine-d'espoir de la veille lui disait de saisir cette chance. Elle lui disait prononcer enfin les mots qu'elle avait rêvé de dire depuis tout ce temps…

Mais cette Lexa-là était complètement dominée par la version d'elle-même qui s'était réveillée le matin même sur le canapé d'Anya, anéantie. Elle était complètement étouffée par les images de Finn et Clarke s'embrassant devant elle.

Lexa savait qu'elle n'avait pas le recul nécessaire. Sa douleur était encore trop vive, trop présente et elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de retrouver la sérénité d'esprit que lui offrait son stoïcisme à toute épreuve. Elle savait qu'elle avait toujours gardé son cœur bien à l'abri pour une très bonne raison.

 _L'amour est une faiblesse._

Et il était temps qu'elle élimine cette faiblesse. Cette vulnérabilité que Clarke causait en elle…

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux Clarke, déclara-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle s'efforça de garder indifférent.

Elle marqua une légère pause pendant laquelle elle déglutit difficilement puis termina:

\- Que tu lui dises oui ou que tu lui dises non… Ça m'est complètement égal…

Un sentiment horrible la gagna lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots, mais elle l'ignora.

Elle ignora le regard déçu de Clarke, elle ignora son cœur brisé, elle ignora sa tristesse et tourna de nouveau les talons avant de s'en aller sans ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Clarke la regarda s'éloigner en serrant des dents. Elle ne tenta même plus de retenir ses larmes qui n'avaient cherché qu'à s'échapper depuis la veille et les laissa couler silencieusement le long de ses joues.

Le peu d'espoir idiot qui lui restait venait tout simplement de disparaître avec Lexa. Et, pour la première fois de son existence, elle comprenait enfin ce que signifiait d'avoir le cœur brisé…

* * *

 _ **~~##~~**_

* * *

 _ **Prochainement:** _ Octavia qui apprend enfin toute la vérité, une rencontre pleine de malaise et une invitation quelque peu surprenante...


	24. Chapitre 23

_Bonsoir la Kru!_

 _Et on est parti pour ce chapitre 23!_

 _Pour le 24, je ne sais pas trop quand est-ce que je pourrais vous le poster... Je vais essayer de respecter mes engagements et vous le publier dimanche prochain mais je suis en déplacement pour le boulot pendant 4 jours cette semaine (racontage de vie) et j'ai peur que ça me ralentisse niveau écriture! Mais je fais de mon mieux, promis!_

 _Bon sinon, je suis désolée de vous frustrer autant avec la direction que prend l'histoire! Je vous jure que malgré ce que vous pensez, je ne suis pas si sadique que ça! ^^. Vos avis font toujours aussi plaisir à lire! Je vous jure, je suis limite à sauter de partout à chaque fois que je reçois un mail me disant que j'ai reçu une review, donc merci! D'ailleurs, vous trouverez en fin de chapitre les réponses à vos reviews... après le teasing! (Pour les "Guest" qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews, vous êtes géniaux! Mais laissez un petit pseudo pour que je puisse vous répondre aussi! =))_

 _Mmmmh je pense vous avoir tout dit? Manque plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture!_

 _LSAfor'_

 _PS: As usual, un grand merci à jenkus pour la correction du chapitre!_

* * *

Chapitre 23:

\- On s'assoit ici?

Clarke regarda la table de deux qu'Octavia lui indiquait et haussa les épaules. Octavia prit le geste pour un accord et se laissa tomber sur une des chaises avant de reporter son attention sur la blonde qui s'asseyait face à elle.

Elles étaient au Grounders, pour la pause déjeuner de ce lundi de cours.

Lundi qui suivait sûrement le pire week-end que Clarke avait vécu de toute sa vie…

Octavia attrapa les deux menus qui se trouvaient devant elle, en tendit un à Clarke et se plongea dans le sien.

\- Je me laisserais bien tenter par leur cheeseburger, déclara-t-elle d'un ton pensif. Ça fait une éternité que je n'en ai pas mangé…

\- Tu devrais faire attention si tu veux rentrer dans ta robe de mariée, la taquina Clarke.

Octavia leva les yeux vers elle et lui tira la langue.

Clarke esquissa un léger sourire puis referma son menu – elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'obstinait à le regarder à chaque fois alors qu'elle commandait toujours la même chose – et porta son attention sur O.

\- Vous avez choisi une date?

Octavia ferma le petit livret à son tour avant d'acquiescer doucement.

\- Noël prochain.

\- Bon choix, approuva Clarke. Avec la neige et les décorations, ce sera magique…

\- Oui, soupira O d'un air rêveur. 'Fin, ajouta-t-elle en perdant immédiatement son expression de bonheur, je te dis ça mais ce n'est même pas sûr… Lincoln ne l'a pas encore dit à ses parents et, connaissant les Woods, ils vont avoir leur mot à dire…

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire avant de secouer la tête, amusée.

Le serveur arriva à ce moment-là pour prendre leur commande. Octavia commanda le cheeseburger, malgré les moqueries de Clarke, et cette dernière demanda leurs lasagnes, comme à son habitude…

\- En parlant des Woods, déclara Octavia lorsque le serveur prit congé. On sait très bien que si on est ici, c'est pour discuter de Lexa…

Clarke sentit ses entrailles se serrer immédiatement à l'entente du prénom.

En réalité, elle se demandait si elles n'étaient pas restées nouées depuis la veille.

Depuis que Lexa lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire de leur histoire.

\- Donc, poursuivit O, si on oubliait mon mariage – pour l'instant hein, parce que j'adore parler de mon mariage – et qu'on se concentrait sur le bazar dans lequel vous vous êtes embourbées…

\- Sincèrement, murmura Clarke, je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie d'en discuter…

\- Comme si je te laissais le choix…

Le serveur arriva à ce moment-là avec leurs plats, interrompant ainsi leur conversation. Clarke lui adressa un léger sourire en le remerciant lorsqu'il posa son assiette devant elle puis attendit qu'il fasse de même avec O et s'en aille avant de pousser un profond soupir et de lever de nouveau les yeux vers la brune face à elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir? demanda-t-elle en commençant à triturer dans sa nourriture sans pour autant manger.

La nourriture sentait très bon. Comme à chaque fois. Mais elle venait de perdre le peu d'appétit qui lui restait.

\- La vérité pour commencer, répondit O. Ce n'était pas qu'une histoire de sexe?

Clarke leva les yeux vers elle et la fixa pendant de longues secondes avant de hocher la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Non, murmura-t-elle d'une voix pleine de vulnérabilité.

Elle prit une bouchée de lasagnes, plus pour gagner un peu de temps que par faim, avant d'ajouter:

\- Du moins, pas pour moi…

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as dit le contraire? s'indigna O en reposant son cheeseburger dans son assiette.

\- Parce que j'essayais de m'en persuader moi-même, répondit Clarke. Pendant des semaines, je me suis répétée inlassablement que je ne ressentais rien d'autre pour elle que de l'attirance et de l'amitié…

Octavia hocha la tête de haut en bas, comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

\- Quand?

\- Quoi? demanda Clarke confuse.

\- Quand est-ce que tu t'es rendue compte que c'était plus?

\- Oh…

Clarke fronça des sourcils, réfléchissant à la question.

\- Je pense que je l'ai toujours su… prononça-t-elle finalement. Mais le véritable déclic s'est produit le soir du Réveillon de Noël…

\- Au Gala? s'étonna O.

\- Oui…

\- Tu veux dire celui même où tu m'as limite arraché la tête parce que j'avais supposé qu'il y avait plus entre vous?

\- Ce gala-là oui, répondit Clarke d'un ton amer. Et c'est de ta faute, d'ailleurs!

\- Ma faute? s'étonna Octavia en se pointant elle-même du pouce.

\- Oui! affirma Clarke. Si tu ne m'avais pas embrouillé le cerveau avec toutes tes insinuations sur Lexa et moi ce soir-là…

Sa phrase resta en suspens tandis qu'elle glissait une main dans ses cheveux d'un air frustré. Son assiette était complètement oubliée, son esprit dorénavant occupé par les multiples souvenirs de cette fameuse soirée du réveillon de Noël.

\- Je la regardais et – et je repensais à ce que tu m'avais dit, conta-t-elle le regard perdu derrière O. Et j'ai essayé de m'éloigner un peu, j'ai essayé de m'isoler pour arrêter de penser à elle de cette façon mais elle m'a suivie… Elle m'a suivie et elle s'est mise à dire toutes ces belles choses sur l'amour, sur le fait que je méritais d'avoir ce que mes parents avaient… Et – et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je l'ai embrassée…

\- C'est mignon, déclara Octavia avec un grand sourire.

Clarke lui lança un regard dubitatif avant de hocher négativement la tête.

\- Pas vraiment… Elle a commencé à m'éviter comme la peste…

Et maintenant elle comprenait beaucoup mieux pourquoi…

Il y avait déjà cette autre fille…

Depuis combien de temps Lexa la fréquentait-elle? Raven leur avait dit qu'elles se voyaient depuis des mois, mais depuis quand exactement?

Était-elle déjà avec elle au moment où elles s'étaient embrassées pour la première fois? Au moment où elles avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois?

Clarke secoua frénétiquement la tête pour tenter d'ignorer ces questions puis reporta son regard sur Octavia qui attendait la suite avec impatience.

\- Et ça a duré jusqu'à vendredi… poursuivit Clarke. Elle n'était pas bien, donc je l'ai obligé à sortir. Avec moi… Et, O… soupira-t-elle. C'était une des meilleures soirées de ma vie…

Elle esquissa un sourire rêveur en repensant à tous ces moments que Lexa et elle avaient partagé ce soir-là. Elle repensa aux gestes de Lexa, à ses paroles, à ses baisers, ses caresses, et, comme à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait – c'est-à-dire constamment – elle se sentait de plus en plus confuse.

Octavia l'observa longuement jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair de compréhension se dessine sur son visage.

\- Oh mon dieu! Tu as encore couché avec elle!

\- Octavia! s'exclama Clarke lorsqu'elle vit plusieurs têtes autour d'elles se tourner dans leur direction.

\- Ne le nie pas! lui dit O' en ignorant complètement les regards curieux des autres clients. Vous vous êtes envoyés en l'air ce soir-là!

Il s'agissait plus d'une affirmation que d'une question mais Clarke acquiesça tout de même en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre.

\- Qui est-ce qui a fait le premier pas cette fois-ci?

\- Elle… répondit Clarke. Non, c'était moi… 'Fin je n'en sais rien!

\- Comment ça tu n'en sais rien?

Clarke poussa un profond soupir en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Elle laissa passer quelques secondes avant de se redresser et de regarder Octavia qui ne la quittait pas de son regard curieux.

\- C'est elle qui s'est avancée vers moi… Mais elle m'a demandé de lui dire d'arrêter. Sauf qu'au lieu de ça, je l'ai embrassée… expliqua Clarke.

Est-ce que c'était à cause de cette autre fille que Lexa lui avait demandé de lui dire de se reculer? Est-ce qu'elle s'était sentie coupable?

Le souvenir de leur baiser à ce moment-là la fit inconsciemment frissonner et elle occulta la moindre pensée de Costia de son esprit.

Aussi merdique qu'était la situation, aussi douloureuse qu'était l'idée d'avoir couché avec Lexa alors qu'elle sortait probablement avec quelqu'un d'autre, Clarke n'arrivait pas à se sentir coupable.

Elle n'arrivait pas à regretter ce qu'il s'était passé.

Cette nuit avec Lexa était à jamais ancrée en elle, quoi qu'elle en pense…

\- C'était différent… prononça-t-elle doucement, plus à elle-même qu'à Octavia.

Mais cette dernière haussa des sourcils devant ses mots.

\- Différent? répéta-t-elle dans le but de la pousser à continuer.

\- Oui… répondit Clarke, le regard toujours perdu. Elle… Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas aller plus loin si ça voulait dire qu'elle s'en irait aussitôt qu'on aurait… terminé... Je ne voulais pas me sentir aussi mal que la dernière fois…

Clarke réalisa qu'en parler était certes difficile, mais très libérateur. Elle avait passé tant de semaines à garder ses sentiments pour Lexa enfouis bien profondément en elle qu'ils l'avaient complètement rongée de l'intérieur. Et, même si, depuis le week-end qui venait de s'écouler, elle avait l'impression qu'elle se trimbalait avec un cœur brisé en mille morceaux, le fait d'en discuter ouvertement avec Octavia avait le don d'énormément la soulager.

\- Et? pressa Octavia.

\- Et – et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait être nulle part ailleurs qu'avec moi, finit Clarke en se refocalisant sur elle.

Elle vit Octavia esquissait un sourire attendri en posant son menton sur sa main.

\- Ohh… murmura-t-elle. Je ne pensais pas Lexa capable de dire des choses aussi mignonnes…

Malgré le trou béant dans sa poitrine, malgré sa tristesse, Clarke ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à son tour.

Parce qu'elle, elle n'avait aucun mal à le croire. Lexa faisait tout pour paraitre des plus détachées, des plus indifférentes, mais Clarke savait pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une carapace pour se protéger.

Parce qu'il y avait des gestes qui ne trompaient pas et qui montraient parfaitement que Lexa était sûrement la personne la plus généreuse, la plus altruiste et la plus adorable au monde…

Comme ce fameux soir où elle était rentrée de son rencard avec l'amoureuse-des-chats et qu'elle l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Ou encore ces moments qu'elles avaient passés ensemble à Malibu, soit sur la plage, soit sur le balcon à son père, pendant lesquels Lexa s'était montrée vulnérable et attentive.

Il y avait ces petits gestes, comme lorsqu'elles étaient rentrées trempées de leur bataille de neige quelques nuits plus tôt et que Lexa s'était d'abord assurée que Clarke était bien emmitouflée dans sa grosse serviette et qu'elle n'avait plus froid, avant de se décider à s'occuper d'elle-même…

Il y avait ces sourires, ces regards, ces baisers, qui laissaient entrevoir à Clarke que Lexa avait beau se montrer comme une personne sans cœur, il n'empêchait qu'elle en avait bien un.

Et c'était exactement toutes ces choses, tous ces aspects de la personnalité de Lexa se contredisant qui avaient le don de dérouter complètement Clarke.

Elle l'embrassait des plus tendrement mais lui disait qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur.

Elle lui faisait l'amour comme si elle était la personne la plus importante au monde mais fréquentait d'autres personnes en même temps.

Elle lui disait qu'il n'y avait aucun autre endroit au monde où elle voulait être que dans ses bras mais s'enfuyait dès qu'elle s'y trouvait.

Elle lui montrait qu'elle était en colère à l'idée qu'elle puisse se remettre avec Finn mais lui disait qu'elle s'en fichait complètement lorsque Clarke lui posait la question…

Tous ces moments qu'elles avaient partagés lui paraissaient trop sincères, trop vrais pour qu'elle se dise que Lexa s'était jouée d'elle. Mais, il y avait toutes ces paroles, tous ces agissements qui les contredisaient…

Et Clarke ne savait plus quoi en penser…

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé après? questionna Octavia, la sortant ainsi de ses réflexions.

\- Je me suis réveillée, répondit Clarke. Et elle n'était plus là… Elle m'avait laissé un mot prétextant une réunion qu'elle avait oubliée mais c'était juste ça, un pretexte…

\- Peut-être que non, rétorqua O. Peut-être qu'elle avait réellement une réunion…

\- Sûrement, dit Clarke sceptique. Mais on connait très bien Lexa. On sait très bien qu'elle n'oublie jamais ce qui est lié à son boulot… Et quand bien même c'était vrai, elle aurait pu me réveiller. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait… Sans compter le fait qu'elle a quelqu'un d'autre…

Et Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment Lexa se comportait avec cette Costia.

Est-ce qu'elle se montrait aussi adorable avec elle? Est-ce qu'elle la faisait sourire comme elle le faisait avec Clarke?

Est-ce qu'elle la prenait dans ses bras comme si elle était la personne la plus précieuse de sa vie? Est-ce qu'elle l'embrassait aussi tendrement qu'elle l'avait embrassée elle?

Est-ce que cette autre fille se posait autant de questions? Ou Lexa était-elle beaucoup plus ouverte, beaucoup plus sincère avec elle?

Toutes ces questions ne cessaient de tourner dans la tête de Clarke depuis qu'elle avait appris l'existence de cette Costia et, à chaque fois qu'elle se les posait, elle avait l'impression que son cœur se faisait de plus en plus douloureux.

Octavia secoua frénétiquement la tête.

\- Je ne comprends pas, prononça-t-elle doucement. J'étais persuadée que ce soir-là au Diamonds, elle était partie te rejoindre…

\- Nope, dit Clarke d'un ton plein d'amertume. Tu l'as bien vue, elle a passé la nuit avec quelqu'un d'autre… Et moi, j'ai passé la nuit à me demander avec qui elle était, alors que Finn venait de me dire ce que j'avais passé des mois à attendre... Mon ex avec qui j'ai eu la plus longue relation de ma vie est revenu, m'a demandé de lui pardonner, m'a dit qu'il était prêt à tout pour me reconquérir et la seule chose, la seule personne à laquelle je n'ai pas arrêté de penser, c'est ma meilleure amie qui était en train de se taper quelqu'un d'autre à ce moment-là…

Ses paroles étaient sèches, pleines de venin et montraient parfaitement combien Clarke souffrait… Mais, Octavia ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que quelque chose ne collait pas dans son récit.

Elle connaissait Lexa. Depuis des années. Elle savait que l'héritière Woods n'avait jamais éprouvé de scrupules en matière de filles… Mais Octavia savait aussi qu'elle ne ferait jamais, volontairement, de mal à Clarke. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se jouer d'elle de cette façon. Elle tenait trop à la blonde, à leur amitié pour ça…

\- Tu lui as parlé? questionna-t-elle. Hier, après que Raven et moi sommes parties, vous avez discuté?

Clarke déglutit difficilement en sentant des sanglots se former au fond de sa gorge. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant d'acquiescer.

\- Je lui ai donné l'opportunité de me dire quelque chose, déclara-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblotante. Je lui ai presque explicitement demandé de me dire de ne pas me remettre avec Finn…

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?

\- Que je n'avais aucune raison qui m'empêchait de le faire, répondit Clarke. Que ce qu'il pouvait se passer entre lui et moi lui était complètement égal…

Un silence suivit ces mots pendant lequel Octavia intégrait l'information et Clarke se remémorait son sentiment de détresse de la veille après que Lexa ait disparu dans les escaliers.

Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis…

\- Et pour Finn? demanda Octavia.

\- Quoi Finn?

\- Tu vas le rappeler?

Clarke la fixa en fronçant des sourcils, incrédule.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens de te dire? lui dit-elle. Je ne peux pas me remettre avec lui…

\- Pourquoi? insista Octavia.

Elle cherchait à lui faire dire quelque chose, Clarke en avait pleinement conscience. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et répondit:

\- Même si Lexa a quelqu'un d'autre… Je ne peux pas… Je – il n'y a qu'elle…

Leur repas était définitivement passé aux oubliettes à ce stade-là de leur conversation et aucune des deux n'en avaient réellement quelque chose à faire.

Octavia jaugea Clarke du regard pendant de longues secondes sans rien dire, l'analysant attentivement.

Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, après toutes les explications que Clarke venait de lui apporter, après cette dernière confirmation qu'elle venait de recevoir, elle était maintenant persuadée d'une chose.

\- Tu es amoureuse d'elle… déclara-t-elle lentement.

\- Quoi? demanda Clarke.

En réalité, elle avait très bien entendu. Mais elle n'avait pas la force d'interpréter les mots. De les intégrer.

\- Tu es amoureuse de Lexa, insista Octavia. Ce n'est pas juste de l'attirance ou de l'attachement que tu éprouves pour elle. Ce ne sont pas de simples sentiments... Tu es complètement folle amoureuse d'elle…

Une nouvelle boule d'émotions se forma dans la gorge de Clarke et cette fois-ci, elle ne put empêcher sa respiration de se faire de plus en plus saccadée.

\- Est-ce que c'est réellement important? questionna-t-elle au lieu de confirmer ses dires.

\- Tu veux rire? s'indigna Octavia. C'est la _seule_ chose qui en a!

Elle esquissa un énorme sourire, ce qui perturba légèrement Clarke.

\- Tu devrais lui dire!

\- Quoi? Tu es dingue?

\- Pourquoi? demanda O.

Sa question eut le don d'agacer Clarke qui perdit légèrement son sang-froid.

\- Parce qu'elle a quelqu'un d'autre! s'exclama-t-elle. Bon sang, O, tu étais là quand Raven nous a dit qu'elle était complètement dingue de cette fille!

\- Ça ne l'a pas empêché de passer la nuit avec toi! fit remarquer Octavia avec un sourire espiègle. Je suis sûre que Raven s'est un peu emballée et que cette Costia ne représente rien pour Lexa…

\- À ta place, je n'en serais pas si sûre… rétorqua Clarke d'un ton plein de ressentiments.

Octavia remarqua que son regard n'était plus posé sur elle. Clarke fixait un point derrière son dos et, d'après l'expression sur son visage, la vision qui s'offrait à elle n'était pas des plus plaisantes. Elle suivit donc son regard jusqu'à l'entrée du restaurant et vit l'objet de leur conversation entrer à l'intérieur en compagnie d'une très jolie fille.

\- Brune, métisse et un corps à s'en damner, hein? prononça amèrement Clarke en faisant écho aux paroles que Raven avait prononcées pour décrire Costia.

Et Octavia constata que la description correspondait parfaitement à la personne qui était en train de discuter avec Lexa.

Elle vit cette dernière rigoler à ce que l'autre fille venait de dire, ce qui l'amena à reporter son attention sur Clarke qui fixait l'échange avec la mâchoire serrée.

\- Clarke… prononça Octavia.

Mais la nommée l'ignora, les yeux toujours ancrées sur les deux nouvelles arrivantes.

Son regard finit par croiser celui de Lexa.

Lexa qui perdit immédiatement son sourire lorsqu'elle se retrouva plongée dans l'océan de ce bleu familier et intense qui n'avait cessé de la hanter ces dernières semaines. Elle se retrouva incapable de bouger ou de respirer, complètement hypnotisée et oublia tout ce qui l'entourait.

\- Lexa? prononça Costia.

Lexa cligna des yeux et les détourna du regard de Clarke. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua la présence d'Octavia qui lui adressait un sourire.

\- Clarke est là… prononça-t-elle dans un soupir.

\- Ah oui? s'enthousiasma Costia en jetant un regard frénétique autour d'elles. Où ça?

Lexa se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un regard exaspéré avant de reporter son attention sur la table où se trouvaient ses deux meilleures amies.

De nouveau, elle croisa le regard de Clarke et sentit son cœur s'emballer brutalement.

S'il y avait une chose dont Lexa ne s'était jamais lassée, c'était la façon dont la blonde lui souriait à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, aucun sourire n'était présent sur son visage. Clarke la fixait avec une expression fermée et ses yeux manquaient du pétillement habituel qui avait toujours été présent jusque-là.

Et cette constatation, plus qu'autre chose, eut le don de lui faire mal. Terriblement mal. Parce que cette chose qu'elle avait prise pour acquise, qu'elle avait considéré comme une caractéristique constante de sa vie, semblait avoir elle aussi disparue.

Et Lexa ne savait pas ce qui était le plus douloureux; savoir qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien de plus entre Clarke et elle ou savoir qu'elle était en train de perdre, petit à petit, leur précieuse amitié.

Déglutissant difficilement, elle s'efforça de détourner les yeux et les posa sur Octavia. Cette dernière lui adressa un nouveau sourire avant de lui faire un geste de la main lui intimant de venir vers elles.

\- Tu devrais sûrement aller leur dire bonjour, déclara Costia à côté d'elle en regardant également dans la direction d'Octavia qui continuait d'agiter sa main dans sa direction.

\- Oui… murmura Lexa en prenant une profonde inspiration.

\- Je viens avec toi!

De nouveau, Lexa lui lança un regard perçant.

\- Quoi? prononça Costia. Je veux rencontrer la personne qui a réussi à faire fondre cette chose glacée qui te sert de cœur!

Lexa poussa un soupir avant de hausser les épaules et de se diriger vers la table de ses amies.

\- Bonjour, prononça-t-elle en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Elle garda ses yeux ancrés sur Octavia, veillant à ne surtout pas regarder dans la direction de Clarke.

\- Hey! répondit Octavia d'un ton un peu trop enjoué.

Elle esquissa une grimace crispée en sentant la tension plus que palpable qui venait brusquement de s'installer. Clarke fusillait Costia du regard tandis que Lexa mettait un point d'honneur à faire comme si elle n'existait pas.

Lexa, elle-même, ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle agissait de cette façon. Concrètement, elle n'avait aucune raison d'être en colère contre Clarke.

Elle avait embrassé Finn. Elle s'était sûrement remise avec lui. Et alors?

Ce n'était pas une trahison. Ce n'était pas comme si elle lui avait promis quelque chose… Après tout, elles n'avaient cessé de se répéter qu'il ne s'agissait que de sexe entre elles. Donc, Lexa n'avait aucun droit de lui en vouloir…

Sauf qu'elle lui en voulait. Terriblement.

Elle lui en voulait de lui faire ressentir tous ces sentiments.

Elle lui en voulait pour cette douleur, cette tristesse qui ne semblaient pas vouloir la quitter une seule seconde depuis qu'elle l'avait vue dans les bras de Finn.

Elle lui en voulait d'avoir réussi à la rendre aussi vulnérable.

Elle lui en voulait de lui donner l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait être près d'elle sans avoir l'impression que ses poumons la brûlaient de l'intérieur, que son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle s'attendait à le voir quitter sa poitrine d'une seconde à l'autre et que son cerveau n'avait plus aucune pensée cohérente…

\- Je suis Costia au fait, déclara Costia avec un grand sourire, rompant ainsi le silence plus que pesant.

Lexa sortit enfin de sa léthargie à l'entente des paroles et se tourna vers elle.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Costia, je te présente Octavia et Clarke, des amies à moi…

Clarke vit le regard de Costia s'attarder sur elle et eut l'impression de se retrouver de nouveau face à une analyse pleine de jugement, à l'instar de la petite-amie de Finn la première fois qu'elle l'avait croisée.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas envie de fuir et se cacher. Non, cette fois-ci, Clarke avait une terrible envie de se lever et de mettre son poing dans la figure de cette pimbêche qui continuait de la dévisager.

\- O, Clarke, poursuivit Lexa, je vous présente Costia, une camarade de classe…

Costia détourna les yeux à l'entente des paroles de Lexa et laissa échapper un rire amusé.

\- Je suis un peu plus que sa camarade de classe, déclara-t-elle d'un ton taquin, mais vous connaissez Lexa. Elle est du genre à se montrer très timide…

Lexa esquissa un léger sourire, comprenant parfaitement que Costia faisait référence à leur amitié naissante.

Mais, bien sûr, Octavia et surtout Clarke interprétèrent ces paroles autrement…

Octavia tenta un regard en direction de la blonde assise face à elle et vit les jointures de sa main se faire de plus en plus blanches autour de la fourchette qu'elle tenait.

\- On ferait mieux d'y aller, prononça Lexa en s'éclaircissant légèrement la gorge.

Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de regarder dans la direction de Clarke. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il fallait qu'elle se protège mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la regarder et se torturer avec sa beauté.

Et pour elle, c'était le signal qui lui indiquait qu'il fallait qu'elle s'enfuit.

\- On était juste venues récupérer des sandwichs avant d'aller à la BU...

\- Okay, répondit Octavia. Bonne révision à vous…

\- Merci, lui dit Costia avec un grand sourire.

Lexa esquissa un geste pour s'éloigner mais Octavia prononça son prénom.

\- Lex!

\- Yep?

\- Tu sais que tu as tout intérêt à être là samedi, déclara O sur un ton légèrement menaçant.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée à leur table, Lexa esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Bien sûr, assura-t-elle. Je ne louperais ça pour rien au monde…

Satisfaite par sa réponse, Octavia acquiesça avant de porter une nouvelle fois son attention sur Costia.

\- Tu devrais venir aussi, lui dit-elle après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Elle reçut un coup de pied sous la table de la part de Clarke mais l'ignora et continua de regarder en direction de la jolie métisse, comme si de rien était.

\- Je fais une petite soirée à mon appartement pour fêter mes fiançailles, poursuivit-elle. Et tu es la bienvenue… Ça nous permettra de pouvoir en apprendre un peu plus sur la _camarade de classe_ de Lexa.

Ces mots amenèrent trois différentes réactions des trois autres filles. Costia esquissa un énorme sourire heureux. Lexa fronça des sourcils, confuse par l'invitation. Et Clarke… Clarke donnait l'impression qu'elle était prête à commettre un meurtre.

\- Toutes mes félicitations, congratula Costia à l'adresse d'Octavia. Et oui, je viendrais avec plaisir… Je serais ravie d'apprendre à connaitre les amies de Lexa. Elle me parle énormément de vous. _Énormément_ …

Elle ponctua la fin de sa phrase en regardant directement Clarke, ce qui accentua l'envie de cette dernière de se lever et de lui mettre un pain.

Lexa, elle, esquissa un léger sourire crispé avant de leur souhaiter une bonne fin de journée et de tirer Costia jusqu'à la queue pour commander.

Clarke attendit qu'elles soient relativement loin avant de se redresser légèrement de son siège et de mettre un coup de poing sur l'épaule d'Octavia.

\- Aïe! s'exclama cette dernière. Mais t'es pas bien?!

\- _JE_ ne suis pas bien?! s'enragea Clarke. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de l'inviter?

Octavia se massa douloureusement le bras avant de laisser retomber sa main et d'esquisser un sourire machiavélique.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, déclara-t-elle lentement, il faut garder ses amis proches et ses ennemies encore plus proches… Il faut qu'on sache contre qui on se bat…

Clarke sentit sa colère la quitter peu à peu tandis que son regard trouva inconsciemment celui de Lexa qui se trouvait dans la queue à l'entrée du restaurant. Cette dernière détourna immédiatement les yeux et se replongea dans sa discussion avec Costia, l'amenant à pousser un profond soupir avant de reporter son attention sur Octavia.

\- Je ne sais même pas s'il y a quelque chose pour laquelle se battre, déclara-t-elle d'un ton plein de défaitisme.

De l'autre côté du restaurant, Lexa ne put s'empêcher de tenter un nouveau regard en direction de Clarke. Elle avait beau essayer de s'en empêcher, ses yeux ne semblaient voir que pour la regarder et torturer Lexa par la même occasion.

\- C'est donc elle la fameuse Clarke? prononça Costia à côté d'elle.

\- Ouais… répondit Lexa sans pour autant s'arracher à la contemplation de l'objet de leur discussion.

\- Elle est canon…

Lexa tourna brusquement la tête vers elle et la lorgna d'un regard assassin qui l'amena à exploser de rire.

\- Relax Casanova, taquina Costia, je ne veux pas te piquer ta copine…

Lexa prit une profonde inspiration avant de soupirer fortement.

\- De toute façon, tu n'aurais aucune chance. Elle s'est remise avec son ex…

 _Et elle m'a donné l'opportunité de lui dire de ne pas le faire._

 _Elle m'a demandé de lui dire de ne pas le faire._

 _Mais je suis têtue et bornée et j'ai peur._

 _Et je suis en colère. Et triste._

 _Et tout ça, c'est de sa faute…_

\- Oui c'est ce que tu me disais, répondit Costia d'un air penseur. Mais pour quelqu'un qui est en couple, elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier de nous voir ensemble…

Elle vit Lexa froncer des sourcils avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- De quoi tu parles?

Costia laissa échapper un nouveau rire avant de secouer la tête, amusée et exaspérée à la fois.

\- Tu n'as pas vu comment elle me regardait? questionna-t-elle. Si un regard pouvait tuer, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est…

\- Tu délires, dit Lexa dans un reniflement.

\- Et toi tu es aveugle, rétorqua Costia. Cette fille est folle de toi. Et je suis sûre que si tu lui demandais de lâcher son idiot de petit-ami, elle le ferait sans hésiter!

\- Mais je n'en ai pas envie!

\- Ce qui est complètement faux et complètement stupide! répliqua Costia du tac au tac.

Lexa ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre vivement mais s'efforça de la refermer aussitôt et tenta de retrouver son calme. Les gens autour d'elles commençaient à les regarder curieusement et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas c'était se donner en spectacle pendant qu'elle parlait de Clarke.

\- Ça a été le bordel entre elle et moi avant qu'il n'y ait quoi que ce soit de concret, déclara-t-elle finalement à voix basse. S'il y a bien une raison pour laquelle je n'ai jamais fait dans les relations, c'est bien parce que je voulais éviter les drames de ce genre…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ajouter d'un ton tellement plein de conviction qu'il en était limite faux:

\- Elle et moi, on n'est pas faites pour être ensemble…

\- Continue d'essayer de t'en persuader, murmura Costia d'un ton excédé en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- En attendant, prononça Lexa dans une volonté de changer de sujet, tu n'es vraiment pas obligé de venir à la soirée de mes amis…

\- Tu penses vraiment que je vais manquer l'occasion de passer toute une soirée à me faire fusiller du regard par une blonde sexy et un peu cinglée? demanda Costia avec un sourire espiègle. Tu rêves…

Lexa ne répondit rien. Son regard s'aventura en direction des tables du restaurant et se posa de nouveau sur la magnifique blonde qui ne quittait plus son esprit. Cette dernière leva les yeux à ce moment-là et croisa une nouvelle fois son regard. Elle le maintint pendant quelques secondes puis le détourna, laissant ainsi Lexa avec le même sentiment de vide complet qui l'habitait depuis le samedi soir.

 _L'amour est une faiblesse. L'amour est une faiblesse. L'amour est une faiblesse…_

Elle avait l'impression que plus elle se répétait ces mots, moins ils avaient de signification.

Et moins ils avaient le pouvoir de la convaincre de rester loin de Clarke…

* * *

~~##~~

* * *

 **Prochainement:** _La petite soirée Linctavia, Lexa jalouse, Clarke jalouse, et Costia qui en paie les conséquences..._

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **isis7981:** La pauvre Raven, elle essaye de bien faire au fond ^^. Ne t'inquiète pas, elles se le diront qu'elles s'aiment! Encore un tit peu de patience XD

 **BOOX21:** C'est vrai que malgré tout ce qu'elle a appris, Clarke continuait d'espérer... Mais, comme tu le vois dans ce chapitre, malgré ce que lui a dit Lexa, elle n'est pas encore complètement résignée.

 **surf'up:** Je t'assure que non, sinon qui me laisserait mes petites reviews? Mdr!

 **Aoquesth:** Il y aura du fluff! Plein plein plein de fluff! Mais pas encore! ^^

 **julieta64:** ah oui elles sont complètement pommées ces deux-là! Malheureusement la fierté, l'orgueil, c'est humain! T'imagines tous les conflits qu'on pourrait éviter en apprenant à communiquer correctement en mettant sa fierté de côté? Lol, ça nous épargnerait pas mal de coeurs brisés!

 **Lilou:** Tu ne peux pas m'aimer et me détester en même temps! Mdrrrr! Ahhhh j'adore ta review parce que c'est exactement ce que je suis: team Clexa avant tout. Donc j'essaye vraiment de montrer que ce n'est pas tout noir ou tout blanc, qu'il n'y en a pas une qui est en tord et une autre qui a raison. C'est avant tout leur histoire d'amour, sans qu'il n'y est de méchante et de gentille. Et si tu trouves que j'y arrive, c'est juste parfait!

 **Roxdrama:** Je suis désolée... Mais elles ont encore un petit peu de chemin à parcourir avant d'être ensemble. On est plus très loin cela dit!

 **funio10:** Je te rassure, j'ai bien l'intention de développer leur relation en tant que couple lorsqu'il se concrétisera enfin! Je ne veux pas trop en dire mais c'est promis, leur histoire ne se terminera pas sans un peu de fluff ^^

 **Lkim:** Peut-être même que d'ici la retraite, elles se tourneront encore autour sans rien concrétiser mdrrr (je plaisante!)

 **DontStopGlee:** Wow ça c'était un coup de gueule! Mdr. Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire à part d'être encore un peu patiente? Malheureusement le drama n'est pas encore terminé... Mais tout finira par s'arranger et je vous promet que le Clexa sera endgame!

 **Kren:** MDRR! D'accord je continuerais avec plaisir de te faire autant péter les plombs! Après tout, c'est demandé si gentiment! XD

 **DrWeaver:** Mais il va arriver ce chapitre dégoulinant de fluff! Mais pour ça, il faut qu'il y ait du drama! Comme on dit, il n'y a pas de bonheur sans souffrance ;)

 **tigreen:** En attraper une pour taper sur l'autre! Mdrr! Se tomber maintenant dans les bras l'une de l'autre? Naaaan! Ce serait trop simple! Lol.

 **Sarah3386:** C'est vrai qu'elles souffrent chacune de leur côté et pourrait s'épargner beaucoup de peine mais bon la peur, la colère, l'orgueil les en empêchent... Et ça ne les amène qu'à s'enliser un peu plus dans leur malheur

 **MaraCapucin:** Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir mise dans cet état avec le chapitre! C'est juste une mauvaise passe qu'elles ont et qui, malheureusement s'étale sur plusieurs chapitres, mais dis-toi que les choses vont finir par s'arranger, c'est promis juré! =D

 **JaimePasFinnfr:** Bon déjà, sache que j'adore ton pseudo! Pour le nombre de chapitres, encore quelques uns... Je ne peux pas te donner le nombre exact XD

 **Esys:** Non je ne pense pas que Lexa décidera de quitter NY tant qu'elle en aura le choix... Malgré tout ce qui se passe. Donc si ça peut te rassurer, ce ne sera pas le cas! Et la situation ne va pas tarder à exploser! Mais est-ce que ce sera une bonne chose? Pas si sûre...

 **Elooo:** Lexa n'avait pas vraiment de raison de mettre une claque à Finn et elle le sait très bien. Malheureusement oui, elle se résigne facilement. Mais elle a le coeur brisé et c'est une chose qui lui ait totalement inconnu. Donc elle se protège comme elle peut...

 **WankyDays:** C'est vrai que Lexa avait l'opportunité parfaite pour avouer ses sentiments à Clarke. Elle lui a tendu la perche de sa vie... Mais le timing n'était vraiment pas bon. Elle n'avait pas de recul et était encore très en colère. Donc elle a laissé sa fierté parler parce que c'était beaucoup plus facile... Je sais très bien que j'ai une pression énorme pour LA déclaration vu la façon dont je vous fait miroiter et j'espère sincèrement que ce sera à la hauteur de vos espérances!

 **FlowWow25:** C'est vrai que Lexa qui s'obstine dans son mutisme et laisse parler sa fierté, c'est répétitif. Mais c'est fait exprès... On ne peut pas vraiment changer la nature d'une personne en un claquement de doigt, ce ne serait pas réaliste. Elle a connu son premier "coeur brisé" alors qu'elle se laissait enfin espérer à quelque chose pour la première fois de sa vie. Déclarer sa flamme à Clarke au bas des escaliers, même si Clarke lui en donnait l'opportunité parfaite, ça n'aurait pas été très logique... C'est peut-être lâche de sa part, mais c'est humain... J'espère que la suite te plaira!

 **Sandy:** C'est vrai que mes fics Calzona ont toutes été construites de la même façon mdrrrr. Mais pas cette fois-ci! Quand je les mettrais ensemble, ce sera la bonne cette fois-ci!

 **Tara Heda Lexa:** Merci! J'espère que la suite te plaira!

 **Woofines:** Je suis plus que ravie que cette histoire te plaise! C'est vrai que le Slow Burn peut rendre dingue mais je veux vraiment développer cet aspect de la relation, ne pas précipiter les choses avant de les concrétiser. On verra à la fin de l'histoire si c'est un pari réussi! Je t'avoue que les fins de chapitres sont mes petites fiertés! Mdrr. J'adore les suspens!

 **McFly76:** L'amour rend stupide! ^^

 **Artemis972:** Tu l'as eu la petite lueur d'espoir ou pas? Lol.

 **Mat Dennings:** C'est vrai que Raven en prend vraiment pour son grade! Ouai le truc c'est qu'on comprend les positions des deux! Mais c'est pas pour autant qu'on n'a pas envie de les secouer! (j'ai bien aimé ton "autre buse" pour qualifier Finn... Le pauvre, lui aussi s'en prend plein les dents mdrr). Et tout ça, juste pour un manque de communication! Par fierté? Par peur? Je pense que c'est les deux...

 **fanefane74:** Oui oui elles vont finir par les utiliser leur langue... D'abord pour parler et après... pour le reste :P

 **Kertel93:** Wow, merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire cette excellente review! J'ai adoré! TFW est un de mes petits bijoux et je suis toujours aux anges quand on me dit qu'on aime cette FF. Du Clexa politique? Qui sait... Peut-être lol. Mais j'ai peur que ça fasse redondant avec TFW.


	25. Chapitre 24

_Bonsoir tout le monde!_

 _Je suis désolée, j'ai un petit jour de retard! Mais pour me faire pardonner, c'est un long chapitre que je vous offre ^^_

 _Encore et toujours un énorme merci pour vos reviews et tout vos messages! Vous êtes parfaites! (Pas de réponses cette semaine parce que j'ai promis que je publierais aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas bcp de temps devant moi pour le faire :/, je me rattrape sur le prochain!)_

 _Prochain chapitre, j'espère pour dimanche!_

 _Je pense avoir tout dit... Plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture! (J'attends vos avis avec impatience!)_

 _LSAfor'_

 _PS: As usual, un grand merci à jenkus pour la correction super rapide de ce chapitre!_

* * *

Chapitre 24:

D'un geste plein d'agilité, Lexa alluma d'une main la machine à café et attrapa, de l'autre, le paquet d'œufs dans le frigo. Elle referma ce dernier d'un coup de hanche et s'avança jusqu'au bar de la cuisine où elle commença à mélanger ses œufs pour se préparer son petit-déjeuner.

Elle les renversa ensuite dans la poêle chaude posée sur la plaque de cuisson et attendit qu'ils cuisent.

Un bruit venant du living-room l'amena à redresser la tête et elle vit Clarke sortir de sa chambre. Cette dernière se figea brusquement lorsqu'elle remarqua sa présence et Lexa ne put s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

Elles se fixèrent pendant de longues secondes sans rien dire, la tension, devenue plus que familière ces derniers jours, toujours aussi présente.

\- Bonjour… finit par prononcer précautionneusement Lexa avant de reporter son attention sur les œufs devant elle.

Clarke continua de la regarder pendant une fraction de seconde supplémentaire avant de s'avancer de nouveau, d'un pas plus hésitant cette fois-ci.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle doucement, je ne savais pas que tu étais là…

Lexa leva les yeux vers elle, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… C'est chez toi aussi…

Clarke ne répondit pas, se dirigeant directement vers le hall d'entrée. Lexa tenta un nouveau regard vers elle en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

Cinq jours étaient passés depuis leur petite réunion au Grounders avec Octavia et Costia et elles ne s'étaient pas adressées plus de quatre phrases depuis. Et Lexa savait pertinemment qu'elle en était en grande partie responsable. Elle avait passé son temps à éviter Clarke. Et dès qu'elle la voyait et que Clarke essayait de lui parler, elle se montrait plus que désagréable.

Elle savait que son comportement était exécrable. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir.

Même si elle était blessée, même si elle souffrait, Clarke n'était pas responsable…

La seule fautive de son malheur, c'était elle et elle seule. Pour s'être autorisée à développer des sentiments pour sa meilleure amie.

Pour s'être laissée espérer que ça pouvait être réciproque alors que l'ombre de Finn flottait au-dessus d'elle depuis le début.

Oui, Lexa réalisait clairement qu'elle était la seule responsable de son état actuel et punir Clarke pour ça était injuste.

Poussant un profond soupir, elle renversa ses œufs désormais cuits dans une assiette et revint se positionner devant le bar.

\- Des œufs brouillés? proposa-t-elle en levant de nouveau la tête vers Clarke.

Cette dernière, qui lui tournait le dos parce qu'elle était plongée dans le dressing se trouvant sous les escaliers à la recherche de son manteau, arrêta son geste pendant une fraction de seconde. Profitant du fait que Lexa ne pouvait pas la voir, elle grimaça légèrement, confuse par son comportement.

Ne se sentant vraiment pas prête à faire face de bon matin à l'énigme que représentait Lexa Woods, elle reprit sa recherche de manteau et s'efforça de lui répondre de la façon la plus détachée possible.

\- Non merci, je vais déjeuner chez O. Je dois l'aider à préparer la fête pour ce soir…

Lexa acquiesça même si elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas la voir.

De longues secondes d'un silence des plus pesants s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles Clarke enfilait son manteau sous les yeux de Lexa qui n'avait pas quitté son dos des yeux.

Elles étaient amies depuis des années. Huit plus précisément. Et pendant ces huit années, elles avaient eu leurs lots de disputes et de tensions – il ne pouvait en être autrement avec leurs deux caractères...

Mais jamais aucune n'avait été aussi pesante que ce froid dans lequel elles cohabitaient depuis des jours…

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de refermer sa veste, Clarke ferma les yeux et ravala la boule présente dans sa gorge. D'une main tremblante, elle referma la penderie puis se tourna vers Lexa à qui elle s'efforça d'adresser un léger sourire.

\- À plus tard… dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

Lexa la regarda faire quelques pas en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle hésita une fraction de seconde avant de se redresser brusquement, son petit-déjeuner complètement oublié.

\- Clarke, attends! lança-t-elle au moment où l'interpellée ouvrait la porte.

Clarke serra du poing avant de tourner lentement sur ses talons pour lui faire face. Lexa prit une profonde inspiration tout en faisant le tour du bar.

\- Je – je n'aime pas ce froid…

Clarke la lorgna d'un regard incrédule.

\- À qui la faute? rétorqua-t-elle. Tu es celle qui passe son temps à m'éviter…

\- Je sais, soupira Lexa.

Elle glissa une main mal-à-l'aise au dos de sa nuque puis la laissa retomber d'un air abattu.

\- Je suis désolée pour la façon dont j'ai agi ces derniers jours, s'excusa-t-elle finalement. Je – j'aimerais juste que les choses redeviennent comme avant…

\- Comme avant? répéta Clarke, légèrement agacée. De quel «avant» tu parles Lexa?

\- De celui où notre amitié était plus importante qu'une simple histoire de sexe, répondit Lexa.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit Clarke rire amèrement et secouer la tête en prononçant un «bien-sûr…» que Lexa réalisa qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû prononcer ces mots de cette façon. Surtout lorsqu'elle ne les pensait pas…

Mais elle était pommée. Complètement perdue…

De la faute de Clarke, elle était mal. Elle était triste. Et en colère.

Mais elle lui manquait terriblement…

Donc son cœur balançait entre sa volonté de se protéger et celle d'être près d'elle.

Elle était tiraillée entre son cœur et sa raison.

Donc elle ne savait plus quoi dire, quoi faire pour arranger la situation. Que ce soit pour elle ou pour Clarke…

\- Bonne journée Lexa, se contenta de dire Clarke d'un ton plein de sarcasmes avant de disparaitre derrière la porte et de la refermer sèchement.

Lexa fixa la porte pendant de longue seconde avant de pousser un profond soupir frustré et de glisser une main lasse sur son visage.

C'était un fait, les choses ne faisaient qu'empirer. Et c'était juste… horrible…

* * *

\- Dur… murmura Octavia.

Clarke acquiesça lentement avant de remonter ses genoux jusqu'à son menton et de resserrer ses bras autour de ses jambes d'un geste protecteur.

Elle était dans la cuisine de son ancien appartement, assise sur le plan de travail pendant qu'Octavia, à qui elle venait de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même avec Lexa, préparait les derniers apéritifs pour sa petite fête.

\- Je n'en peux plus O', déclara Clarke en enfouissant son visage contre ses genoux. À chaque fois que je l'entends dire que ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ne signifiait rien, j'ai l'impression qu'on me poignarde directement en plein cœur. Et pourtant, je sais très bien que c'est ce qu'elle pense depuis le début…

\- C'est normal, répondit Octavia. Tu as des sentiments pour elle… Ne t'attend pas à ce qu'ils s'en aillent en un claquement de doigt.

\- Et pourtant ce serait tellement plus simple…

\- Je sais… soupira O.

Elle termina de remplir son dernier saladier de chips puis s'avança jusqu'à Clarke et se positionna juste à côté d'elle.

\- Je reste persuadée que tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens, murmura-t-elle en posant une main réconfortante sur sa jambe.

\- À quoi bon? grogna Clarke. Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait lâcher sa première vraie copine pour une personne pour qui elle n'éprouve rien d'autre qu'une simple attirance physique…

\- Lexa n'éprouve pas que ça pour toi et tu le sais, lui répondit Octavia. Ça n'a jamais été le cas… Il suffit de voir comment elle s'est toujours comportée avec toi. Comment elle te regarde. Comment elle te parle… Une personne aveugle verrait à quel point tu es importante pour elle…

Un sentiment nauséeux envahit Clarke.

Elle savait que Lexa tenait à elle. Elle en avait pleinement conscience. Après tout, elle était une de ses meilleures amies. Qui avait toujours été là pour elle. Qui s'était toujours montrée d'un soutien indéfectible. Qui avait donné une réelle signification au mot amitié.

Lexa était un pilier de sa vie et Clarke était un pilier de la vie de Lexa. Elle le savait…

Mais, aussi belle et unique qu'était leur amitié, Clarke n'en voulait plus.

Elle voulait _plus_.

Elle l'avait toujours voulu.

Mais pendant des années, elle avait réussi à s'en contenter. Puis Lexa l'avait embrassée et la boite de Pandore avait été ouverte. Et elle avait réalisé que leur amitié ne lui suffisait plus.

Qu'elle ne lui suffirait plus.

Jamais…

\- Je n'en peux plus O', dit-elle pour la seconde fois d'une voix tremblante.

Elle ferma les yeux pendant de longues secondes pour se retenir de craquer et de pleurer, avant de les rouvrir et de regarder de nouveau Octavia. Cette dernière grimaça avant de lui adresser un regard plein de sympathie. Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux et les lui caressa doucement.

\- Clarke… murmura-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas continuer de te torturer comme ça…

\- Je sais, soupira la nommée. Je sais très bien qu'il faut que les choses changent.

Octavia pencha la tête sur le côté et continua de la fixer curieusement.

\- Que comptes-tu faire?

Elle espérait l'entendre dire qu'elle était prête à dévoiler ses sentiments à Lexa. Qu'elle était prête à enfin prendre son courage à deux mains et tenter sa chance.

Mais il s'agissait de Clarke. Clarke qui était sûrement la seconde personne la plus bornée qu'elle connaissait (la première étant Lexa, bien sûr…). Donc il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attende à des miracles.

Et comme Octavia l'avait anticipé, au lieu de lui dire les mots qu'elle voulait entendre, Clarke redressa légèrement la tête et la fixa de longues secondes avant de lui demander d'une voix pleine de vulnérabilité:

\- Ta proposition de me laisser occuper mon ancienne chambre est toujours d'actualité?

Les mots amenèrent Octavia à se figer brusquement, abasourdie.

\- Tu veux déménager?

\- Je – je ne sais pas… répondit Clarke d'une voix haletante. J'y pense de plus en plus…

\- Clarke… Je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi bien que depuis que tu vis avec elle, lui fit remarquer Octavia. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu ne t'es jamais sentie autant chez toi que depuis que tu as emménagé avec Lexa…

\- C'est vrai, admit Clarke. Mais maintenant… Maintenant, c'est une véritable torture… On s'éloigne de plus en plus… On s'évite. On ne se parle plus. Et – et c'est en train de me tuer… Alors peut-être que la solution, c'est de partir, même si je n'en ai pas envie…

Un léger silence suivit ses paroles pendant lequel Octavia se contenta de fixer Clarke, impuissante.

\- Tu sais que tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici, déclara-t-elle après quelques secondes. Mais sérieusement, réfléchis bien avant de prendre ta décision… Tu ne pourras plus faire machine arrière après…

Clarke se contenta d'acquiescer avant de s'efforcer de lui adresser un sourire qu'elle espérait rassurant. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à ce moment-là, dévoilant ainsi la tête d'Anya qui se contenta de la passer à travers l'embrasure.

\- Octavia, tes invités sont en train d'arriver, informa-t-elle d'une voix monotone.

\- Yep, j'arrive, répondit O.

\- Bonsoir Anya, salua Clarke avec un léger sourire en lui adressant un signe de la main.

S'étant cloitrée volontairement dans la cuisine, elle n'avait pas encore eu le loisir de saluer qui que ce soit. Y compris Anya qui était arrivée un peu plus tôt pour aider son frère.

Mais Clarke réalisa très vite que ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose car l'autre femme ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de la darder d'un regard assassin avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Octavia.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, conseilla-t-elle, j'ai entendu Raven parler d'un jeu de boissons «explosif»…

Elle disparut sur ses mots, ignorant Clarke comme si elle faisait partie du décor. Cette dernière fronça des sourcils.

\- C'est moi ou Anya semble encore moins chaleureuse que d'habitude? questionna-t-elle à l'adresse d'Octavia.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules avant de lui mettre une petite tape sur la jambe.

\- Allez, lui dit-elle en attrapant les deux gros récipients d'apéritifs qu'elle venait de remplir, dépêchons-nous d'aller rejoindre les autres avant que ma future belle-sœur revienne et qu'elle nous étripe à mains nues.

Clarke s'appuya sur ses deux mains et descendit du comptoir. Elle suivit ensuite Octavia jusqu'à l'extérieur de la cuisine, dans le living-room, où la fête battait déjà son plein. La musique résonnait fortement et la foule se faisait de plus en plus dense, réunissant tous les amis du couple, quelques-uns de leurs collègues et certaines de leurs autres connaissances.

Le regard de Clarke se posa immédiatement sur l'entrée où Lincoln était en train d'accueillir Lexa qui venait d'arriver et qui était en compagnie de la jolie Costia dont le bras était enroulé autour du sien. Cette dernière avait un immense sourire aux lèvres et regardait les deux cousins discuter ensemble, comme si c'était une chose qu'elle faisait depuis des années.

Le cœur de Clarke se serra immédiatement face à la vision et elle sentit une puissante vague de rage lui saisir la totalité du corps.

\- J'ai besoin d'un verre, déclara-t-elle amèrement.

Octavia suivit son regard jusqu'à Lexa avant de le reporter sur elle pour lui dire de ne pas y prêter attention. Mais Clarke avait déjà disparu en direction du bar improvisé, ce qui l'amena à soupirer fortement.

Peut-être qu'inviter cette Costia n'était pas une idée aussi brillante qu'elle l'avait pensé finalement…

* * *

La petite soirée des fiançailles de Lincoln et Octavia connaissait un véritable succès. L'ambiance était au rendez-vous. Tout le monde semblait en profiter pour passer un bon moment, que ce soit en discutant, en rigolant, en s'embrassant dans tous les coins de la pièce ou en profitant de la musique pour danser et se défouler.

Enfin, tout le monde semblait en profiter _sauf_ Lexa.

Elle était assise sur le canapé, la mâchoire serrée et le regard braqué sur la piste de danse improvisée au milieu du living-room. Ou plus particulièrement sur deux personnes.

Clarke dansait avec Bellamy depuis plusieurs minutes. Six plus exactement.

Il avait ses mains posées sur sa taille pendant qu'elle avait son dos collé à lui et bougeait contre lui de façon très sensuelle.

Et cette vision avait le don de mettre Lexa dans une rage folle.

Elle savait que Clarke et Bellamy n'étaient qu'amis et qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux. Surtout maintenant que Finn était revenu – d'ailleurs où était donc passé ce crétin quand on avait besoin de lui? – mais, alors qu'elle les regardait danser ensemble de façon si suggestive, elle n'en était plus si sûre… Après tout, Clarke et elle étaient amies. Meilleures amies. Et ça ne les avait pas empêché de coucher ensemble…

Et le regard que Bellamy était en train d'adresser à Clarke en cet instant précis montrait bien à Lexa qu'il était loin d'être contre l'idée…

Elle le regarda descendre subtilement ses mains jusqu'aux hanches de Clarke et serra inconsciemment du poing, s'imaginant serrer la gorge de l'ainé des Blake à la place.

\- Tiens, prononça la voix de Costia en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Elle était partie leur chercher à boire et était revenue avec deux verres remplis.

\- Ton whisky, lui dit-elle en lui en tendant un.

Lexa l'attrapa sans détourner les yeux de Clarke et le but d'une traite. Le liquide lui brula douloureusement la gorge mais eut au moins le mérite de lui faire oublier pendant une fraction de seconde l'autre affliction présente au creux de sa poitrine.

\- Wow, tu avais soif! plaisanta Costia.

Là aussi, elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Elle porta donc son attention sur la personne qui avait capturé toute celle de la brune à côté d'elle et ne fut pas du tout surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de Clarke. Costia resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes, observant elle aussi la danse entre la blonde qui occupait chacune des pensées de Lexa et le beau garçon en sa compagnie.

\- C'est lui Finn? questionna-t-elle doucement.

Lexa laissa échapper un léger rire acariâtre avant de hocher légèrement la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Non. Lui, c'est Bellamy, un autre de ses _amis_ … répondit-elle d'un ton dont l'amertume était des plus perceptible.

Costia acquiesça lentement tout en regardant Lexa puis Clarke tour à tour.

\- Tu es jalouse, fit-elle remarquer.

Lexa renifla dédaigneusement mais ne répondit pas.

\- Tu devrais arrêter d'être aussi têtue et aller lui parler, ajouta Costia.

À cet instant précis, Lexa vit Clarke lever les yeux vers elle et se retrouva plongée dans son magnifique regard. Pendant ce qui lui semblait être une éternité – alors qu'en réalité il ne s'agissait que de quelques secondes – elle maintint son regard et sentit sa rage, sa douleur, sa tristesse, s'apaiser immédiatement. Elle trouvait juste dingue que la seule chose qui était capable de soulager son mal-être était celle qui l'avait causé en premier lieu…

Le sentiment dura jusqu'à ce que Clarke rompe le contact visuel pour se tourner et faire face à Bellamy.

Lexa sentit son sang se glacer lorsqu'elle la vit glisser ses mains autour de la nuque du jeune homme et écrasa brusquement le gobelet désormais vide dans sa main.

\- Je vais plutôt aller prendre l'air, déclara-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Elle se redressa du canapé d'un geste brusque et ne laissa aucune possibilité à Costia de dire quoi que ce soit avant de s'éloigner en direction de la chambre d'Octavia qui était la seule pièce de l'appartement à avoir un balcon.

Costia la regarda disparaitre en secouant légèrement la tête, excédée, avant de reporter son attention sur Clarke qui avait également suivi du regard le départ de Lexa.

\- Tu es en forme ce soir, Princesse, prononça Bellamy à son oreille.

Clarke poussa un profond soupir avant de lui lâcher la nuque et de se reculer d'un pas, venant de perdre tout intérêt à sa danse maintenant que Lexa n'était plus là.

Après tout, la seule et unique raison qui l'avait amenée à danser, c'était elle.

Elle avait utilisé Bellamy dans le seul et unique but d'essayer de l'énerver. Et Clarke avait pleinement conscience que c'était complètement puéril. Que c'était complètement stupide.

Mais voir Lexa arriver au bras de cette fille, la voir aussi proche d'elle, lui avait fait perdre le peu de bon sens qui lui restait.

\- Je vais me chercher quelque chose à boire, prétexta-t-elle à l'adresse de l'ainé des Blake.

Ce dernier eut l'air déçu mais finit par retrouver son sourire avant d'acquiescer.

\- Tu sais où me trouver si tu veux encore danser, lui dit-il.

Clarke ne lui répondit pas et s'éloigna en direction du bar.

* * *

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule sur la terrasse extérieure de la chambre d'Octavia que Lexa s'autorisa à perdre son masque de semblant d'indifférence.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à la rambarde sur laquelle elle posa ses coudes puis glissa son visage dans ses mains légèrement tremblantes. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration dans l'espoir de calmer son cœur battant la chamade.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui caractérisait Lexa Woods, c'était sa capacité à compartimenter ses émotions. Elle n'en perdait jamais le contrôle et gardait toujours une parfaite ascendance dessus.

Oui, s'il y avait bien quelque chose que ses parents avaient parfaitement réussi à lui transmettre, c'était bien ceci.

Mais il fallait croire que cet attribut qu'elle avait toujours pensé sans faille n'existait plus dès lors que Clarke Griffin était concernée…

Elle remonta ses mains jusqu'à ses tempes et serra fortement sa tête, manquant ainsi d'entendre le bruit de la baie vitrée s'ouvrir derrière elle.

\- Hey, prononça doucement une voix dans son dos.

Lexa se redressa brusquement et retrouva immédiatement sa contenance habituelle. Elle se tourna pour faire face à Octavia qui arborait un léger sourire crispé et, sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, elle se sentit légèrement déçue de la voir.

Parce qu'inconsciemment, naïvement, elle avait espéré voir quelqu'un d'autre à sa place.

 _La seule personne pouvant soulager ton mal-être semble être celle qui en est à l'origine…_

Secouant légèrement la tête, elle répondit à Octavia par un faible « hey ». Cette dernière referma la porte-fenêtre puis s'avança jusqu'à se positionner juste à côté d'elle.

\- Tout va bien?

Lexa esquissa un sourire en coin avant de lui faire une petite boutade de l'épaule.

\- C'est moi qui devrais te demander ça, répondit-elle d'un ton taquin. C'est ta soirée après tout…

Octavia secoua légèrement la tête, amusée et exaspérée à la fois. C'était typiquement du Lexa tout craché d'esquiver une question en en posant une autre.

Dès qu'elle l'avait vue quitter la petite fête pour s'isoler un peu, O avait compris que quelque chose la tracassait.

Et que ce quelque chose était plus en rapport avec Clarke qui dansait avec son frère qu'avec l'autre fille avec qui elle était arrivée.

Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en parler directement et qu'elle avait tout intérêt à suivre le chemin que Lexa faisait prendre à la conversation si elle voulait la voir se confier, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu.

\- Je t'en prie, soupira Octavia, on sait toutes les deux que la fête officielle de nos fiançailles n'est pas celle-ci… Je voulais juste faire un petit truc bien à nous avant que ta famille de dingues s'en mêle et décide d'organiser une de leurs grosses soirées de snobs.

Lexa rigola tout en acquiesçant, parce qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il y avait de grandes chances que ce qu'Octavia redoutait se produise réellement.

\- Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que Linc et toi allaient vraiment vous marier, déclara-t-elle en retrouvant une expression sérieuse. Je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps mais maintenant que ça se concrétise, j'ai dû mal à m'en rendre véritablement compte…

\- Avoue que lorsque tu m'as sauvée de ces sorcières au lycée, tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'un jour je devienne un membre de ta famille, taquina Octavia en esquissant un grand sourire amusé.

Lexa pencha la tête en signe de considération et la fixa pendant de longues secondes.

\- Tu as toujours été de ma famille O', finit-elle par dire d'un ton des plus sincères. Tu le sais…

Le sourire mutin d'Octavia se transforma tout doucement en un sourire ému.

\- Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer…

Lexa laissa échapper un nouveau rire avant de porter son regard sur la vue face à elle. Octavia l'observa pendant quelques secondes avant d'adopter la même position qu'elle, les bras posés sur la balustrade et les mains entremêlées devant elle. Elle laissa un moment passer pendant lequel un silence confortable s'installa, puis elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers Lexa.

\- En parlant du mariage, j'ai quelque chose à te demander, déclara-t-elle à la limite du solennel.

Lexa porta son regard sur elle et fronça des sourcils face à son changement de ton.

\- Rassure-toi ce n'est rien de grave, assura Octavia. En réalité, c'est une chose qui va de soi… Mais je veux le faire de façon officielle et je voulais te le demander à toi la première avant Clarke et Raven…

\- Si tu es en train de me demander en mariage, sache que je suis extrêmement flattée mais il est hors de question que je fasse ça à mon cousin, lui répondit Lexa en feignant le sérieux.

Octavia laissa échapper un léger rire avant de lui mettre une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Lexa, j'essaye d'être sérieuse! s'indigna-t-elle.

\- Oui pardon, s'excusa la nommée, amusée. Donc tu disais que tu avais quelque chose d'extrêmement officiel à me demander?

Un nouveau rire de la part d'Octavia résonna dans le balcon avant qu'elle ne retrouve son calme et son air solennel.

\- Accepterais-tu d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur? demanda-t-elle cérémonieusement.

Un énorme sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lexa.

\- Là c'est toi qui vas me faire pleurer… plaisanta-t-elle.

\- J'en déduis que c'est un oui? répondit Octavia.

Lexa acquiesça lentement, sans se dépêtrer de son gigantesque sourire.

\- Ce serait un honneur… assura-t-elle sincèrement.

Octavia ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité d'ajouter quoi que ce soit avant de l'enfermer dans un câlin suffocant. Lexa laissa échapper un rire sonore avant de répondre à l'étreinte.

Pendant ces quelques secondes, elle arriva à mettre de côté son chagrin et se sentit véritablement heureuse et honorée.

\- On va t'organiser un enterrement de vie de jeune fille de folie! lui dit-elle à l'oreille, ce qui amena Octavia à rigoler.

\- Pour ça, je vous fais entièrement confiance!

Elles rompirent leur étreinte avec un échange de regard complice.

\- Tu vas te marier… déclara Lexa dans un murmure.

\- Je vais me marier, confirma Octavia.

Un nouveau silence s'installa pendant lequel elles reprirent leur contemplation du paysage new-yorkais.

Octavia se mordit la lèvre en se disant qu'il s'agissait surement du moment idéal pour creuser un peu plus la discussion autour de Lexa.

Elle avait juré à Clarke qu'elle ne s'en mêlerait pas mais elle en avait plus qu'assez de la voir souffrir dans son coin en se faisant tout un tas de films.

Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait l'intention de dire à Lexa de but en blanc qu'elle savait qu'elle s'était tapée Clarke…

Non, elle allait être un peu plus subtile. 'Fin, aussi subtile qu'elle pouvait l'être.

\- Cette Costia a l'air d'être quelqu'un de génial, déclara-t-elle sur le ton de la discussion.

Elle vit Lexa esquisser un léger sourire avant d'acquiescer doucement tout en se tournant vers elle.

\- Elle l'est, confirma-t-elle.

\- Je suis quand même assez curieuse, poursuivit Octavia. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spécial?

Lexa perdit son sourire et fronça légèrement des sourcils, confuse.

\- Comment ça?

\- Depuis que je te connais, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans une relation, expliqua O. Et cette fille débarque et te voilà en couple… Donc oui, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spécial?

\- Attends… prononça doucement Lexa.

Elle se tourna de sorte à lui faire complètement face et la regarda d'un air ahuri.

\- Tu crois que Costia et moi… on est ensemble?

\- Bah oui, répondit Octavia avec un haussement d'épaule évident.

Ce qui accentua l'incrédulité de Lexa. Octavia le remarqua immédiatement, amenant ainsi un sourire à se dessiner peu à peu sur son visage.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas? questionna-t-elle en tentant de masquer tant bien que mal l'espoir dans sa voix.

\- Non! répondit vivement Lexa. Bien sûr que non!

Elle secoua légèrement la tête pour retrouver ses esprits et fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'as foutu cette idée dans la tête?

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez eu un rencard et que depuis tu avais développé des sentiments très forts pour elle…

\- Raven… comprit Lexa dans un grommèlement.

Octavia glissa une main dans ses cheveux, hésitante puis se décida à dire la vérité.

\- Yep… Et puis, il y a aussi le fait que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec elle et que lorsqu'on s'est croisées la dernière fois, Costia s'est présentée à nous comme étant plus «qu'une camarade de classe»…

Lexa poussa un profond soupir avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Elle voulait dire qu'elle était mon _amie_ , indiqua-t-elle. 'Fin… Oui, c'est vrai qu'on a eu un rencard, ajouta-t-elle frustrée. Mais c'était il y a une éternité et – _hum_ – ça n'a pas vraiment marché… On est juste amies maintenant…

Le sourire d'Octavia s'agrandit un peu plus tandis qu'elle acquiesçait vivement.

\- Autant pour moi!

Elle reçut un regard suspicieux de la part de Lexa qui leva un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- C'est pour cette raison que tu l'as invitée, n'est-ce pas?

\- En tant que meilleure amie, c'était de mon devoir de m'assurer qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien, répondit Octavia sans se démonter ni se dépêtrer de son énorme sourire.

C'était également de son devoir de meilleure amie d'assurer les arrières de Clarke. Et elle ne pouvait rêver mieux comme nouvelles à lui apporter…

\- D'ailleurs Lex –

\- Octavia, bébé? lança la voix de Lincoln à l'intérieur de la chambre, interrompant ainsi leur conversation.

Lexa et l'interpellée se tournèrent en même temps pour le voir apparaître à l'embrasure de la baie vitrée.

\- Hey! leur dit-il avec un grand sourire avant de reporter son attention sur sa fiancée. Nos invités commencent à partir. Ce serait bien que tu viennes leur dire au revoir?

\- Yep, j'arrive, répondit O'.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Lexa, un regard interrogateur au visage.

\- Je viens avec toi, lui dit Lexa, comprenant sa question silencieuse. Ça fait un moment que j'ai abandonné Costia…

\- Costia ton _amie_ , précisa Octavia d'un ton taquin.

Elle aurait voulu poursuivre un peu plus la conversation mais pour l'instant, ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre était largement suffisant…

Lexa lui répondit par une grimace boudeuse avant de la suivre à l'intérieur.

* * *

Clarke s'approcha de la table où se trouvait l'alcool, attrapa un gobelet et y remplit une quantité généreuse de la première bouteille qui lui passa sous la main. Sans perdre une seconde, elle en prit plusieurs gorgées et grimaça en éloignant le verre de sa bouche.

De la téquila.

C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin…

Elle esquissa un nouveau geste pour boire à nouveau lorsque l'arrivée d'une personne à côté d'elle attira son attention.

\- Clarke, c'est ça? feignit de demander la nouvelle arrivante en se postant à côté d'elle.

Clarke leva un sourcil plein de défi dans sa direction avant de lui répondre par un acquiescement.

\- Lexa parle beaucoup de toi, ajouta Costia.

Lexa allait surtout la tuer si elle apprenait ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était trop tentée pour rester sagement dans son coin. Surtout après le petit manège pitoyable de la blonde sur la piste de danse.

Et puis, elle était aussi très curieuse. Après tout, cette Clarke était la raison qui avait amené Lexa à la repousser ce fameux soir, quelques mois plus tôt. Et, même si elle s'en était complètement remise, même si elle était véritablement heureuse d'être juste l'amie de Lexa, Costia voulait savoir.

Qu'est-ce qui rendait cette fille si unique aux yeux de Lexa pour qu'elle en vienne à ne voir qu'elle?

Un reniflement dédaigneux s'échappa de la bouche de Clarke qui prit une longue gorgée de son verre avant de se tourner complètement vers elle.

\- C'est bizarre, moi, elle ne m'a jamais parlé de toi, répondit-elle d'un ton plein de condescendance.

Costia la fixa pendant de longues secondes avant d'esquisser un sourire légèrement amusé.

Okay, elle le lui concédait, c'était bien envoyé… Il fallait croire que la conversation aimable qu'elle était venue entamer n'était pas prête de se produire…

Et si Clarke ne réagissait qu'à la confrontation, elle avait bien l'intention de continuer de la provoquer si cela voulait dire que les choses pouvaient enfin avancer. Parce qu'elle en avait plus qu'assez de voir Lexa se morfondre à longueur de temps à cause de ce drama complètement inutile.

Comment deux personnes aussi intelligentes que ces deux amies pouvaient se montrer aussi stupides lorsque c'était leurs sentiments l'une pour l'autre qui étaient concernés?

Bon sang, même elle qui ne connaissait Lexa que depuis quelques mois et qui avait échangé, tout au plus, deux phrases avec Clarke, voyait clairement à quel point elles étaient dingues l'une de l'autre. Alors comment deux personnes qui se connaissaient depuis tant d'années pouvaient autant vivre dans le déni?

Il fallait croire que le dicton était vrai lorsqu'on en venait à ces deux-là, l'amour rendait véritablement aveugle. Ou bête.

Ou les deux…

\- Je vois que tu n'es pas vraiment emballée à l'idée de faire la conversation, poursuivit Costia.

Ce qui valut un nouveau rire jaune de la part de Clarke.

\- Tu es perspicace…

Elle prit une nouvelle gorgée de son verre et esquissa un geste pour s'éloigner. Mais Costia reprit la parole et ses mots l'amenèrent à s'arrêter brusquement.

\- Il est vrai que je sais l'être quand il le faut, prononça la métisse d'un ton légèrement moqueur. Un atout qui n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde d'après ce que j'ai pu constater ce soir...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire? répliqua Clarke sur la défensive en se tournant de nouveau vers elle.

\- Seulement que tout le monde n'a pas la capacité à discerner la stupidité derrière leurs agissements, répondit Costia avec un sourire innocent. Comme le fait de danser avec un ami pour rendre jalouse une autre amie…

L'expression agacée sur le visage de Clarke se transforma en un masque de fureur. Elle serra la mâchoire et lorgna Costia d'un regard menaçant en faisant un pas dans sa direction. Cette dernière sentit un léger vent de panique la gagner mais réussit tant bien que mal à garder son attitude désinvolte et quelque peu garce intacte.

\- Et si tu utilisais cette superbe _perspicacité_ pour apprendre à te la fermer? prononça lentement Clarke.

\- Il faut croire que j'ai touché un point sensible, provoqua un peu plus Costia.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le poing que Clarke serra. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de retrouver son calme et réussit même à esquisser un sourire mauvais à son tour en faisant un pas en arrière et en relâchant la pression sur ses doigts.

\- _Costia_ , c'est ça? fit-elle mine de dire en faisant écho aux paroles de Costia. Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'attendais à accomplir en venant me voir mais un conseil, ne me cherche surtout pas, tu risques de le regretter…

Sur ces mots et sans la quitter du regard, Clarke termina son verre d'une traite, posa son gobelet désormais vide sur la table puis tourna les talons et s'en alla.

Costia la regarda disparaitre derrière la foule qui commençait à s'amasser dans le hall d'entrée pour partir et esquissa un sourire amusé.

Yep, Lexa pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait… Cette Clarke était définitivement et incontestablement jalouse…

Avec une rage un peu plus véhémente, Clarke se dirigea vers Raven qui se trouvait vers la sono et était assise sur un tabouret de bar en compagnie de Jasper et Monty, deux garçons qui étaient à la NYU avec Octavia et qui passaient de nombreuses soirées avec elles depuis leurs premières années d'université. Elle ne prit pas la peine de les saluer, attrapa le verre que Jasper tenait et en but le contenu.

\- Hey! s'indigna ce dernier.

Clarke l'ignora, son regard trouvant une nouvelle fois Costia de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle arrivait à un stade de la soirée où elle ne savait plus à combien de verres elle était. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle se situait entre l'étape éméchée et celle bourrée. Mais boire semblait être la seule solution qui lui permettait de ne pas traverser le living-room et mettre son poing dans la figure de cette peste qui, parce qu'elle se tapait Lexa, pensait qu'elle pouvait s'octroyer le droit d'émettre le moindre jugement.

\- Quelle garce! se marmonna-t-elle à elle-même.

\- Wow Griff' qui est-ce qui t'as énervée comme ça? questionna Raven, concernée.

De nouveau, Clarke ne répondit pas, son attention toujours focalisée sur sa Némésis de la soirée.

Costia venait de retrouver Lexa qui était enfin réapparue en compagnie d'Octavia. Et tandis que cette dernière s'affairait au côté de Lincoln à remercier leurs invités et leur dire au revoir, Lexa, un grand sourire aux lèvres – ce qui eut le don d'accentuer l'énervement de Clarke – s'avança avec Costia jusqu'au grand canapé du living-room où se trouvait Anya et Bellamy.

\- Clarke? prononça Raven à côté d'elle, de plus en plus inquiète.

\- Clarke! lança Octavia en arrivant à leur hauteur.

L'interpellée tourna la tête vers elle et remarqua qu'elle avait laissé Lincoln jouer les hôtes pour venir les rejoindre, un sourire agaçant placardé sur le visage.

\- Yep? se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Le regard d'Octavia passa d'elle à Raven puis de Jasper à Monty avant de se refocaliser sur elle.

\- Il faut absolument que je te parle, dit-elle lentement.

Mais l'attention de Clarke avait de nouveau dérivée sur ce qu'il se passait dans le centre du living-room.

Lexa, qui jusque-là était assise sur un fauteuil une place faisant face au canapé, esquissa un geste pour se lever et proposer sa place à Costia. Mais cette dernière l'arrêta en posant une main sur son bras avant de hocher négativement la tête et l'obliger à se rasseoir pour – et Clarke sentit son sang bouillonner en la voyant faire – s'installer sur un des accoudoirs dudit fauteuil. À seulement quelques centimètres de Lexa…

\- On devrait allait faire connaissance avec la copine de Lexa, déclara Clarke à l'adresse d'Octavia. Après tout, c'est pour cette raison que tu l'as invitée, non?

Octavia suivit son regard et poussa un profond soupir lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'elle était en train de fixer. Il était vraiment temps qu'elle arrête ce massacre…

Cependant, lorsqu'elle reporta son attention vers Clarke, elle vit que cette dernière se dirigeait déjà vers le canapé.

\- Clarke, non attend!

Mais il était trop tard, l'interpellée arrivait déjà vers les deux personnes qui avaient accaparé toute son attention de la soirée, ne laissant pas d'autre choix à Octavia et Raven que de la suivre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? questionna Raven à l'adresse de O'.

Octavia se contenta de hausser les épaules et se dépêcha de rejoindre la blonde avant qu'elle ne fasse une connerie.

\- On peut se joindre à vous? lança Clarke d'une voix forte lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur des canapés, interrompant ainsi la conversation entre les quatre personnes qui s'y trouvaient.

Anya lui lança un regard meurtrier qui semblait être devenu sa seule façon de la regarder. Mais Clarke l'ignora facilement.

Ce qu'elle n'arriva pas à ignorer, cependant, ce fut l'indifférence dont fit preuve Lexa à son arrivée. Elle avait gardé ses yeux ancrés sur Costia qui était toujours assise sur son accoudoir, ne la calculant pas une seule seconde.

\- Bien sûr, répondit finalement Bellamy en lui adressant un grand sourire.

Il se décala légèrement pour leur faire de la place et Clarke se laissa immédiatement tomber à côté de lui. Octavia s'installa à côté d'elle tandis que Raven prenait la place de l'autre côté d'Anya.

\- Ça va? questionna Bellamy à l'adresse de Clarke.

Lexa serra de plus en plus des dents, continuant de faire semblant de ne pas prêter la moindre attention aux nouvelles arrivantes. Ou plus particulièrement à l'une d'entre elles.

Mais c'était de plus en plus difficile. Surtout lorsqu'elle vit du coin de l'œil Clarke s'asseoir à côté de Bellamy…

Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi ça la mettait hors d'elle ce soir... Ils se connaissaient depuis des années, Clarke avait toujours dit qu'elle voyait le frère d'Octavia comme son propre frère. Et ce dernier la voyait de la même façon. Lexa le savait, elle en avait pleinement conscience.

Mais la façon dont Clarke avait dansé avec lui… La façon dont elle s'était collée à lui… Ça avait eu le don de la rendre folle.

Elle, qui n'avait jamais compris le sentiment de jalousie – qui trouvait même ça complètement ridicule – était en train de l'expérimenter. Et de façon complètement démesurée et déraisonnable.

Et bon sang, ce qu'elle pouvait détester Clarke pour ça…

Malgré elle, son regard se porta sur l'objet de ses pensées et elle sentit sa rage se décupler lorsqu'elle vit Bellamy glisser son bras derrière le dossier de Clarke et continuer de la regarder en attendant sa réponse.

\- Ça va très bien, assura Clarke avec un mince sourire.

\- Tu n'en donnes pas l'impression, insista Bel'. Combien de verres tu as bu?

Clarke ignora sa question et se tourna de sorte à croiser le regard de Lexa, toujours posé sur elle. Cette dernière détourna immédiatement les yeux et fit mine de se reconcentrer sur Costia et la conversation qu'elle était en train d'avoir avec Raven et Anya.

\- Tu étais vraiment à Yale avant d'arriver ici? demanda Anya.

\- Oui, répondit Costia avec un sourire amusé.

\- Wow… souffla Raven, impressionnée.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que Costia réussisse à charmer ses autres amies et là, elle était sûre qu'elle atteindrait son comble maximal.

\- J'ai failli y aller, informa Raven. J'avais été prise et j'avais même eu le droit à une bourse mais vu que ces trois spécimens – elle indiqua Lexa, Clarke et Octavia d'un geste de la main – venaient à New-York, j'ai choisi de les suivre…

\- Et on t'en sera éternellement reconnaissante, rétorqua Lexa d'un ton légèrement sarcastique.

Raven lui tira la langue avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Costia qui arborait toujours la même expression enjouée.

\- Non sérieusement, pourquoi avoir quitté Yale pour Columbia? questionna-t-elle avec une curiosité évidente.

La question attira immédiatement l'attention de Clarke qui observa attentivement la réaction de Costia. Cette dernière perdit légèrement son sourire avant de le retrouver rapidement et hausser les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

\- Un besoin de changement d'air, déclara-t-elle. Crois-moi, la réputation de Yale est surfaite… Et puis, Columbia est beaucoup plus intéressante. Et les gens qui s'y trouvent aussi…

Elle prononça ces derniers mots en regardant directement Lexa. Cette dernière esquissa un sourire, se souvenant parfaitement qu'il s'agissait des mots exacts que Costia avait dits la première fois qu'elles s'étaient parlées.

Elle ne se serait jamais doutée qu'un jour, cette fille qui l'avait draguée de façon aussi désastreuse, deviendrait une amie à elle.

L'échange complice ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Clarke qui se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour tenter de garder son calme.

Mais elle en avait plus qu'assez. Son esprit était embrumé par la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait consommé et sa jalousie qui ne faisait que s'accentuer depuis le début de la soirée.

\- Ce n'est pas plutôt parce que tu ne pouvais plus te payer Yale? demanda Clarke d'une voix forte, attirant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde sur elle.

Un silence de plomb suivit sa question pendant lequel elle vit Lexa froncer des sourcils en la regardant, ce qui lui confirma qu'elle n'était pas au courant de la raison principale qui avait amené sa copine à venir à New-York.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre Cos', déclara Lexa lentement.

Elle ne savait pas à quoi jouait Clarke. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle cherchait à faire. Mais elle était sûre que ça n'inaugurait rien de bon…

Clarke croisa une nouvelle fois son regard et sentit son cœur se serrer face à la froideur qu'elle pouvait y lire. Mais elle l'ignora et s'enlisa un peu plus dans sa puérilité .

\- Pourtant j'aimerais bien savoir, insista-t-elle. Et je suis sûre que toi aussi…

\- Clarke, arrête… intima Octavia à côté d'elle d'un ton plein d'avertissements.

Elle, elle avait compris où elle voulait en venir.

Elle avait été avec Clarke quand cette dernière avait effectué quelques recherches sur l'autre fille dès lors que Lexa et elle avaient quitté le Grounders quelques jours plus tôt... Au début, elle avait tenté de l'en dissuader puis s'était prise au jeu également. Et Clarke lui avait promis qu'elle n'utiliserait pas ce qu'elles avaient appris.

Elle lui avait promis qu'elle ne s'abaisserait pas à ça…

\- Quoi? répondit Clarke en se tournant vers elle. C'est bien toi qui m'a dit qu'on devait apprendre à connaitre la Costia _de_ Lexa. Et bien sois heureuse, c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire…

Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers Costia et lui adressa un sourire plus que mesquin, attendant visiblement une réponse.

\- Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas beaucoup, Clarke, lui dit Costia en s'efforçant d'esquisser un sourire à son tour, mais sache qu'étant issue d'une famille aisée, l'argent n'est pas vraiment un problème pour moi…

Et c'était exactement la réponse que Clarke attendait. Son sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'elle continuait de fixer l'autre fille.

\- Tu parles de la famille qui a tout perdu l'année dernière? rétorqua-t-elle. Celle qui a arnaqué tous ses actionnaires? Mettant ainsi en difficultés des centaines d'investisseurs et t'obligeant à quitter la fac _surfaite_ de Yale pour accepter la bourse que Columbia t'offrait?

Elle continua de fixer Costia dont le visage se fermait au fur et à mesure de ses paroles.

Elle l'avait prévenue. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait elle aussi se la jouer peste. Et jusqu'à il y a quelques secondes, elle n'avait pas du tout prévu d'utiliser les informations qu'elle avait trouvées sur l'autre fille contre elle.

Mais après avoir passé la soirée à la regarder jouer les filles parfaites aux côtés de Lexa, après leur petite altercation, après tous les verres qu'elle avait bus…

Après toute cette jalousie qu'elle avait cumulée… Elle avait perdu le peu de retenue qui lui restait…

\- Lexa sait tout ça? poursuivit-elle en lançant un regard à la brune face à elle qui restait étonnamment silencieuse. Elle sait qui tu es véritablement ou tu continues de lui faire croire que c'est elle qui t'intéresse et non pas son argent?

\- Ça suffit! intervint finalement Lexa.

Elle darda Clarke d'un regard noir qui amena cette dernière à réaliser qu'elle était peut-être allée un peu trop loin.

\- Je vois que tu as bien fait tes devoirs, déclara Costia, rompant ainsi le silence inconfortable qui venait de s'installer.

Elle laissa quelques secondes passer sans quitter Clarke du regard puis ajouta lentement:

\- Tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne connais rien de ma vie… Et te permettre de fouiller dans mon passé pour arriver à tes fins, c'est juste… déplorable…

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Lexa et sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle vit son regard plein d'incompréhension. De déception.

De trahison.

\- Je suis désolée… souffla-t-elle à son adresse. Mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

Lexa ne trouva rien à répondre.

Devant son manque de réaction, Costia poussa un profond soupir, se redressa de son siège et attrapa son manteau se trouvant sur le dossier du fauteuil.

\- Je – hum – je vais y aller…

Elle se tourna vers Octavia qui arborait une expression navrée et lui adressa un mince sourire.

\- Merci encore pour l'invitation.

Sans attendre de réponse et sans rien ajouter, elle se dirigea directement vers la porte d'entrée amenant Lexa à sortir enfin de sa léthargie.

\- Costia, attend! lança-t-elle à son adresse.

Mais l'interpellée avait déjà disparu. Lexa se redressa brusquement avant de se tourner vers Clarke et de lui lancer un regard tellement noir que la blonde voulut disparaître sur-le-champ. Mais c'était toujours mieux que ce qui suivit.

Parce que Lexa ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Elle ne lui accorda pas la moindre importance. Elle se contenta juste de détourner son regard d'elle, s'empressa d'attraper sa veste à son tour et l'enfila rapidement avant de se dépêcher de courir à la suite de Costia.

Personne ne prononça la moindre parole. Ils restèrent tous figés, choqués par ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Ce – c'était quoi ça? questionna finalement Raven en clignant des yeux.

Octavia secoua la tête avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains.

\- Putain Clarke, quand je parlais d'apprivoiser l'ennemie, je ne parlais pas vraiment de ça… prononça-t-elle d'une voix étouffée par ses mains.

Clarke n'eut pas le loisir de répondre car Anya se tourna brusquement vers elle, une expression pleine de rage sur le visage.

\- Sérieusement c'est quoi ton problème?! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu ne penses pas en avoir déjà assez fait baver à ma cousine?!

Clarke ne lui répondit pas et continua de fixer la porte derrière laquelle venait de disparaitre Lexa, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant de plus en plus.

Elle ne pensait pas cela possible, mais au lieu de ressentir une satisfaction à l'idée d'avoir sûrement gâché la relation entre Costia et Lexa, elle se sentait encore plus mal qu'auparavant.

\- Je vais rentrer, déclara-t-elle lentement.

Elle se leva sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, attrapa ses affaires et s'en alla également.

Octavia la regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de pousser un profond soupir.

\- Je vais la suivre…

\- Je viens avec toi, lui dit Raven.

Octavia se tourna vers elle en grimaçant.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

\- Oh que si, rétorqua Raven d'un ton catégorique. Clarke a de sérieuses explications à donner…

* * *

 **~~##~~**

* * *

 **Prochainement:** _Une discussion Costia/Lexa, Raven qui apprend enfin la vérité et l'explication Clexa..._


	26. Chapitre 25

_Bonsoir la Kru!_

 _Je suis encore un ti peu en retard mais ça c'est parce que ce chapitre m'a donné pas mal de difficultés à terminer (vous comprendrez pourquoi à la fin ^^)!_ _Et je vous avoue aussi que, après avoir lu vos avis sur le précédent chapitre, j'appréhendais un peu beaucoup de publier celui-ci... Mais bon, faut bien que l'histoire continue, donc me voilà!_

 _D'ailleurs, je suis vraiment désolée, je sais que j'avais promis que je répondrais aux reviews! Mais je n'avais pas (encore une fois) anticipé mon retard! Me rattrape au prochain!_

 _Bonne lecture à vous!_

 _LSAfor_

 _PS: Comme toujours, un grand merci à **jenkus** pour la correction du chapitre en un temps record!_

* * *

Chapitre 25:

Lorsqu'elle arriva au bas de l'immeuble d'Octavia, Lexa lança des regards frénétiques autour d'elle, à la recherche de Costia. Elle finit par l'apercevoir à plusieurs mètres d'elle à une intersection de rue et ne perdit pas une seule seconde avant de lui courir après.

\- Costia, s'il te plait, attends!

L'interpellée se figea brusquement mais garda toujours le dos tourné à elle. Lexa s'approcha, la contourna lentement et se posta juste devant elle. Son cœur se serra immédiatement lorsqu'elle la vit s'essuyer frénétiquement les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

\- Je suis désolée… s'excusa-t-elle dans un souffle. Je – je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris…

\- C'est pourtant évident, non? rétorqua Costia dans un rire sans joie.

Lexa ne répondit pas.

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Parce qu'elle était effrayée à l'idée de se questionner sur les véritables raisons qui avaient amené Clarke à agir aussi cruellement. À l'idée de réaliser qu'elle en était la cause.

Et que si c'était le cas, cela voulait peut-être dire que Clarke n'était pas si indifférente qu'elle le montrait…

Lexa préféra mettre de côté cette pensée qui créait malgré elle un certain espoir et se concentra sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle fixa Costia pendant quelques secondes et glissa une main dans ses cheveux, désemparée, avant de la laisser retomber le long de son corps et de pousser un profond soupir.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as menti? demanda-t-elle doucement. Tu m'as parlé de ton père, de son entreprise, du fait que lui aussi voulait que tu prennes sa relève…

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la conversation qu'elles avaient eue pendant laquelle Costia lui avait expliqué qu'elle comprenait exactement ce qu'elle vivait avec la pression du Commandant. Elle n'avait pas cherché à savoir qui était le père de Costia. Ni quelle était son entreprise. Ça n'avait pas été important.

La seule chose qui en avait eu c'était qu'elle avait enfin trouvé une personne dans le même cas qu'elle. Une personne qui la comprenait. Une personne qui vivait au quotidien ce qu'elle vivait.

Elle s'était sentie comprise. Et maintenant…

Maintenant, elle se sentait trahie… Par Costia.

Par Clarke…

\- Je suis désolée Lexa, déclara Costia. Je te jure que je n'ai jamais voulu te tromper et que, contrairement à ce que pense ta chère Clarke, je n'avais aucune motivation derrière… C'est juste que… je ne voulais pas réaliser que j'avais tout perdu…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis poursuivit:

\- Mon père est Cooper Mills, le PDG de Tech Industry... Enfin, il l'était…

Lexa comprit immédiatement de quoi Costia parlait sans même qu'elle n'ait à lui raconter.

Tout le monde avait entendu parler du scandale de Tech Industry, une entreprise spécialisée dans les nouvelles technologies, dont le dirigeant avait fait le mauvais choix de gonfler les profits de la société pour ne pas inquiéter les actionnaires. Bien sûr il avait fini par se faire coincer, l'entreprise s'était retrouvée en liquidation et il avait tout perdu…

Elle se souvenait de la façon dont le Commandant avait pris plaisir à pointer du doigt toutes les erreurs de « débutant » que Mills avait faites.

\- Après la liquidation de son entreprise, il a tout perdu… Ma mère a demandé le divorce, ma famille a implosé de l'intérieur, mes soi-disant amis ont refusé de m'adresser la parole et tout le monde me pointait du doigt à la fac… J'ai donc postulé à Columbia, obtenu une bourse et je me suis enfuie ici…

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire, dit Lexa. Tu sais très bien que je m'en fiche complètement de tout ça… Jamais je ne t'aurais jugée…

Elle se sentait même vexée à l'idée que Costia puisse penser que lui mentir sur sa vie était nécessaire.

\- Je sais, assura Costia. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je n'assumais pas… Et, vivre ici à New-York, loin de tout ça m'a permis d'avoir un nouveau départ et d'oublier mon passé… 'Fin jusqu'à ce soir…

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa de nouveau Lexa.

Costia esquissa un mince sourire.

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal…

\- Oui mais Clarke si… répondit Lexa en soupirant. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait pu faire quelque chose d'aussi méchant. Ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout…

\- Les gens sont capables de faire n'importe quoi par amour, résonna Costia.

\- Je t'en prie, rigola amèrement Lexa.

Costia leva les yeux au ciel, déjà exaspérée par la direction que prenait la conversation. Elle soupira fortement et lança un regard incrédule à Lexa.

\- Je sais que tu refuses de le croire mais cette fille est dingue de toi Lexa, lui dit-elle d'un ton véhément. Certes, c'est une peste et je peux te garantir que je ne suis pas sa plus grande fan, mais je peux au moins lui reconnaitre une chose, elle ne se laisse pas faire… La façon dont elle a agi ce soir, même si elle était complètement puérile, montre vraiment qu'elle tient à toi…

Lexa sentit une boule se créer au fond de sa gorge et dut déglutir difficilement pour tenter de la faire disparaitre.

En vain…

Elle était tiraillée entre son envie de croire Costia, son désir de voir ses paroles se révéler être vraies et sa colère contre Clarke.

Comment une seule et même personne avait la capacité de déclencher en elle autant d'émotions, de sentiment?

\- Tu devrais vraiment lui parler, ajouta Costia d'un ton définitif.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Lexa ne réagisse. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle acquiesça imperceptiblement.

\- Je sais…

* * *

Clarke manqua de peu de trébucher lorsqu'elle passa le seuil de la porte d'entrée de son appartement. _Son_ appartement? Même ça, elle n'en était plus sûre…

Elle laissa tomber son sac au sol, retira sa veste d'un geste plein de maladresse et, avec une grimace sur le visage, elle s'avança d'un pas titubant jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle en fit le tour du bar pour se diriger directement vers le placard où Lexa rangeait l'alcool, l'ouvrit et y trouva une bouteille de Tequila.

\- Bingo! prononça-t-elle avant de l'attraper.

Elle se redressa aussi élégamment que son état lui permettait et esquissa un geste pour ouvrir la bouteille.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée! lança une voix derrière elle.

Un grognement s'échappa immédiatement de sa bouche lorsqu'elle tourna sur ses talons et vit Octavia et Raven rentrer à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là? marmonna-t-elle sans cacher son déplaisir.

\- On voulait s'assurer que tu étais bien rentrée, répondit Octavia en s'avançant jusqu'à elle. Avec la quantité d'alcool que tu as bu ce soir, on n'était pas sûres que tu te souvenais où tu vivais…

Elle se posta devant elle et lui retira la bouteille des mains, ce qui causa un nouveau grognement de contestation de la part de Clarke.

\- Tu en as assez bu pour ce soir, fit remarquer Octavia en remettant la bouteille à sa place.

\- Oui et bien comme vous pouvez le voir, je vais très bien, répondit Clarke. Donc vous pouvez rentrer maintenant…

\- Clarke… soupira Raven qui était restée légèrement en retrait. Tu es tout sauf bien…

Il ne fallut pas plus de mots à Clarke pour cesser de résister. Elle regarda Raven s'avancer jusqu'à elle puis attrapa les mains qu'elle lui tendait et se laissa attirer par elle jusqu'au canapé. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Octavia ouvrir le frigo et y attraper une petite bouteille d'eau avant de les suivre à son tour jusqu'au living-room.

\- Tiens, bois-ça, ça va te faire du bien, intima-t-elle en tendant la bouteille à Clarke.

\- Merci, répondit la blonde avant de la saisir et d'en boire une grande quantité alors qu'Octavia s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

Un moment passa sans qu'aucune des trois ne parla.

\- J'ai merdé, déclara finalement Clarke d'une voix à peine audible rompant ainsi le silence. J'ai complètement merdé…

Elle laissa la bouteille retomber sur ses genoux avant d'y poser ses coudes et d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains. Octavia et Raven échangèrent un regard par-dessus son épaule avant qu'elles ne reportent leur attention sur elle.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé? questionna Raven. Tu t'en es prise à cette pauvre Costia sans aucune raison et ça ne te ressemble pas du tout…

\- Elle m'a provoquée, répondit Clarke, la voix étouffée par ses mains qu'elle avait toujours sur son visage. Et j'étais jalouse donc j'y ai répondu. Et maintenant Lexa va me détester. Et – et elle l'a suivie et c'est sûr qu'elles vont s'envoyer en l'air et ce sera de ma faute…

Ses paroles étaient complètement dénuées de sens. Surtout pour Raven qui fronça des sourcils, confuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que Lexa se tape Costia? questionna-t-elle. Je dirais même tant mieux, elle t'en voudra moins d'avoir était horrible avec sa copine…

Clarke entendit Octavia soupirer à côté d'elle, ce qui l'amena à redresser légèrement la tête pour pouvoir la regarder.

\- Il serait peut-être temps qu'on lui dise la vérité, suggéra O'.

Clarke se contenta d'acquiescer avant de se tourner vers Raven. Cette dernière avait les sourcils un peu plus froncés et la fixait d'un air interrogateur.

\- Quelle vérité?

\- J'ai couché avec Lexa, répondit tout simplement Clarke, comme s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une nouvelle complètement choquante.

Le regard de Raven passa de son visage qui n'indiquait aucunement que c'était une blague de mauvais goût à celui d'Octavia sur lequel était présent un sourire crispé.

\- Quoi?! s'exclama-t-elle finalement. Tu veux rire?!

\- Nope! prononça Clarke en secouant frénétiquement la tête.

Elle leva ensuite sa main et lui indiqua deux doigts.

\- Et deux fois, ajouta-t-elle en continuant de lui indiquer le chiffre deux avec sa main au cas-où elle ne l'avait pas bien compris.

Octavia dut faire preuve de toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas exploser de rire devant son ébriété évidente tandis que Raven se redressait brusquement du canapé, comme si elle venait d'être électrocutée.

\- QUOI?! répéta-t-elle un peu plus véhément. Mais qu'est – co – comment?

\- C'est à peu près la même réaction que j'ai eue quand je l'ai appris, lui dit Octavia avec un léger rire.

Rire qui cessa immédiatement lorsqu'elle vit le regard assassin que l'autre brune lui adressa.

\- Parce que tu étais au courant?! s'indigna-t-elle à son adresse. Et tu n'as pas pensé à me le dire?!

Une grimace s'étira sur le visage d'Octavia qui glissa une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste mal-à-l'aise.

\- Je suis désolée mais Clarke m'avait fait promettre de n'en parler à personne, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer. Même Lexa ne sait pas que je suis au courant…

Raven ouvrit la bouche mais la referma, toujours sous le choc. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et reporta son attention sur Clarke.

\- Bon sang, quand est-ce que ça s'est passé?

\- La première fois, c'était juste avant Noël, répondit Clarke en déglutissant difficilement. Et la seconde fois c'était il y a une semaine…

Les effets de l'alcool commençaient à disparaitre peu à peu levant, au fur et à mesure le voile anesthésiant sur ses sentiments douloureux.

Seulement une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu Lexa dans ses bras, depuis la dernière fois où elle l'avait embrassée et lui avait fait l'amour… Et pourtant elle avait l'impression qu'une éternité était passée.

À la manière d'une personne en sevrage qui avait l'impression que toute une vie la séparait de sa dernière dose alors qu'en réalité seulement quelques jours s'étaient écoulés.

Elle était devenue addict à Lexa. Elle en était complètement accro. Elle la voulait. Elle la désirait.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir.

Et elle était sûre qu'elle n'était pas loin de perdre complètement la tête à cause de ça.

\- Je ne comprends pas… reprit Raven après un nouveau silence. Et – et cette Costia alors? Je croyais qu'elles étaient ensemble!

\- Justement, dit Octavia à l'adresse de Clarke. C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler avant que tu te la joues G.I Jane avec cette pauvre fille… J'ai discuté avec Lexa tout à l'heure, elle m'a dit que Costia et elle n'étaient qu'amies… C'est vrai qu'elles ont eu un rencard, ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit Raven ouvrir la bouche pour contester, mais il semblerait que ça n'a pas marché entre elles et depuis, elles sont de simples amies…

Elle reporta son attention sur Clarke en s'attendant à la voir ravie par la nouvelle. Elle s'attendait même à la voir sauter de joie.

Octavia s'attendait à toute sorte de réaction euphorique de la part de Clarke.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas anticipé cependant, c'était de voir son visage se déformer par la colère.

\- Elle n'est pas croyable… murmura Clarke plus à elle-même qu'aux autres.

Raven et Octavia échangèrent un regard confus au moment où la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un bruit qui attira immédiatement leur attention. Clarke sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer immédiatement lorsqu'elle vit Lexa pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à la voir maintenant et elle ne savait pas si elle en était plus soulagée ou effrayée…

Lexa, elle, se sentit tout de suite agacée en voyant Octavia et Raven. Elle avait espéré se retrouver seule avec Clarke pour discuter mais il fallait croire que, comme d'habitude, ses plans n'étaient pas prêts de se dérouler comme prévu.

\- Hey, salua précautionneusement Octavia lorsqu'elle réalisa que personne n'avait l'intention de parler. Comment va Costia?

\- Bien, se contenta de répondre froidement Lexa.

Elle s'avança dans la pièce, la tension s'accentuant un peu plus à chacun de ses pas.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez nous laisser s'il vous plait? demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de Raven et d'Octavia. J'aimerais parler avec Clarke seule à seule…

Raven ouvrit la bouche pour protester, son besoin de réponses loin d'être satisfait. Elle voulait plus d'explications. Elle voulait confronter ses amies. Leur demander pourquoi elles lui avaient menti tout ce temps. Mais Octavia lui adressa un regard perçant en hochant négativement la tête.

Ce n'était pas le moment…

Et, même si la question de Lexa avait été posée sur le ton de l'interrogation, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne leur laissait pas vraiment le choix. Les deux brunes se trouvant de part et d'autre de Clarke échangèrent donc un nouveau regard avant d'acquiescer et de se lever toutes les deux d'un geste synchro.

\- Ne dis rien de stupide, intima Octavia dans un murmure à l'adresse de Clarke.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule, la serra en signe de soutien puis suivit Raven jusqu'à la porte d'entrée derrière laquelle elles disparurent quelques secondes après.

\- Donc tu étais au courant, prononça Raven à l'adresse d'Octavia aussitôt qu'elles se trouvèrent seules dans le couloir.

Octavia poussa un profond soupir avant de s'avancer en direction de l'ascenseur.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. Et je te jure que je voulais te le dire mais Clarke m'a fait promettre de garder ça secret…

\- Et – et c'est tout?! se scandalisa Raven en levant les deux bras dramatiquement.

Octavia appuya sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur puis se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés confusément.

\- Comment ça c'est tout?

\- Je te trouve relativement calme pour quelqu'un qui sait que deux de ses meilleures amies couchent ensemble! s'exclama Raven. Elles ont couché ensemble O'!

Un rire s'échappa de la bouche d'Octavia qui secoua la tête, exaspérée et amusée à la fois.

\- Crois-moi je le sais, assura-t-elle. Et tu aurais dû me voir quand Clarke me l'a appris! Mais j'ai eu le temps de m'en remettre depuis…

\- Non mais comment tu peux te remettre de ça?! insista Raven. C'est – c'est comme si toi et moi on –

\- Eww, la coupa Octavia. Ne finit surtout pas cette phrase!

Raven perdit légèrement son air scandalisé pour esquisser un sourire amusé.

\- Je te l'accorde, dit-elle. Mais ça ne fait que confirmer ce que je te dis…

\- Je t'en prie, rigola O. C'est de Clarke et Lexa dont on parle… Elles ont toujours eu une alchimie particulière et tu le sais…

\- C'est vrai, admit Raven. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elles prendraient le risque de gâcher leur amitié pour une simple histoire de jambes en l'air...

Octavia hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre, de peur de trop en dire mais décida que ça n'avait plus d'importance. C'était trop tard de toute façon. Raven en savait trop dorénavant pour continuer de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Donc, alors qu'elles montaient dans l'ascenseur, elle se tourna de nouveau vers l'autre brune qui la fixait en attendant une réponse.

\- C'est plus qu'une histoire de sexe entre elles, informa-t-elle.

\- Tu es en train de me dire qu'elles ont des sentiments l'une pour l'autre? questionna Raven.

\- Clarke en a, c'est sûr. Elle me l'a dit… répondit Octavia. Lexa, je ne sais pas trop… Tu la connais, elle est difficile à cerner. Et vu que je n'ai pas pu en discuter avec elle, je n'en sais pas plus… De toute façon, elles-mêmes ne savent pas ce qu'il se passe réellement entre elles. C'est un énorme bordel. Donc ne t'attends pas à des infos plus précises.

Raven acquiesça lentement avant de se laisser aller contre la paroi de l'ascenseur et de soupirer.

\- Clarke et Lexa… murmura-t-elle comme pour tester la combinaison des deux prénoms ensemble. Je pensais qu'on aurait affaire à cette situation au lycée. Pas maintenant…

\- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit, rigola Octavia en sortant de l'ascenseur qui venait de s'immobiliser.

Elles s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment sans prononcer le moindre mot pendant quelques secondes.

\- J'espère que Lexa ne se moque pas de Clarke, déclara Raven lorsqu'elles furent arrivées à l'extérieur. Sinon je me ferais plaisir de lui rappeler la promesse qu'elle m'avait faite au lycée…

Octavia leva les yeux vers les lumières du penthouse du bâtiment qu'elle venait de quitter et poussa une profonde expiration.

\- Moi j'espère juste qu'elles arriveront à parler vraiment et à arranger les choses, prononça-t-elle.

Parce qu'elle savait qu'avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir, la conversation que Clarke et Lexa était en train d'avoir représentait un tournant décisif.

Soit ça passait, soit ça cassait…

* * *

Lexa suivit des yeux Raven et Octavia des yeux jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et attendit d'être sûre qu'elles soient parties pour se tourner de nouveau vers Clarke qui n'avait pas bougé du canapé.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris? questionna-t-elle d'un ton plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Tu as carrément fait des recherches sur Costia? Sur sa vie de famille? Ses problèmes d'argent?

Clarke ne répondit pas immédiatement.

Parce qu'elle n'avait aucune réelle réponse à lui apporter.

Elle-même ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Elle savait juste qu'après avoir appris l'existence de Costia, après l'avoir rencontrée, après avoir été témoin de sa complicité avec Lexa, elle avait perdu la tête.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était sa jalousie, ou sa volonté de s'assurer que la personne qui avait réussi à briser les défenses de Lexa était quelqu'un de décent, qui l'avait amenée à vouloir se la jouer apprenti Sherlock. Ou peut-être même, qu'elle avait espéré trouver des informations douteuses sur elle pour saboter sa relation avec Lexa…

Mais, avant qu'elle ne réalise réellement ce qu'elle était entrain de faire, elle avait trouvé une multitude de renseignements sur cette fille.

Et elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'intention de les utiliser. Mais quand Costia l'avait abordée pendant la fête et l'avait provoquée volontairement, elle avait oublié tout scrupule…

Poussant un profond soupir, elle se leva du canapé, en fit le tour et s'avança vers la cuisine pour éviter d'avoir à regarder Lexa.

\- Je ne la trouvais pas claire, marmonna-t-elle finalement comme explications. Et il faut croire que j'ai eu raison de me méfier…

Lexa sentit sa colère se décupler soudainement à l'entente des paroles. L'attitude désinvolte de Clarke n'aidant pas non plus.

\- Tu es incroyable! s'indigna-t-elle en levant les bras en l'air d'un geste exaspéré. Tu fais du mal à une de mes amies et tu n'en éprouves aucun scrupule!

Le cerveau de Clarke ne sembla enregistrer qu'un seul mot dans tout ce que Lexa venait de dire, l'amenant à s'arrêter brusquement pour faire volte-face et la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu qualifies toutes les filles avec qui tu couches comme étant tes amies ou ce privilège nous est seulement réservé à elle et moi? questionna-t-elle sèchement.

Lexa se retrouva déstabilisée par la question.

\- Quoi? prononça-t-elle lentement.

Clarke ne se démonta pas devant son ton menaçant ou son regard noir. Elle était enfin en train de vider son sac, de dire ce qu'elle se retenait de crier depuis des jours et, peut-être que c'était encore l'alcool qui jouait sur ses capacités de discernement, peut-être qu'elle était en train de faire une erreur monumentale, mais elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

\- Elle le sait au moins qu'elle n'est qu'une de tes « amitiés améliorées » ou tu lui fais croire à elle aussi qu'elle représente plus?

Lexa comprit à cet instant, qu'à l'instar d'Octavia, Clarke pensait qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre Costia et elle… Et d'après ce qu'elle comprenait, la blonde pensait aussi que tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre Lexa et elle, tous ces moments qu'elles avaient partagés, ça n'avait été pour elle qu'un outil de manipulation…

Et elle ne savait pas si cette pensée la rendait plus triste ou plus en colère.

Comment Clarke pouvait-elle la penser capable de partager la même chose avec quelqu'un d'autre? Comment pouvait-elle la penser avec si peu de scrupules?

\- Tu es injuste… déclara Lexa en serrant la mâchoire.

\- Vraiment? répliqua vivement Clarke. Pourtant c'est bien ton genre d'user de belles paroles pour attirer une fille dans ton lit et fuir dès le moment où tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais…

Une gifle aurait sûrement eu le même effet sur Lexa que ces mots. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Clarke était réellement en train de lui balancer des paroles aussi cruelles alors qu'elle était celle des deux qui avait mal agi.

Elle était celle des deux qui était partie voir ailleurs…

Lexa avait quitté Costia dans l'espoir de retrouver Clarke et d'avoir enfin une conversation censée avec elle. Elle avait espéré l'entendre lui dire qu'elle était désolée du comportement qu'elle avait eu mais qu'il n'avait été dû qu'au fait qu'elle ne supportait pas de la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle avait espéré entendre de la part de Clarke les paroles qu'elle rêvait d'entendre depuis des mois.

Mais il fallait croire que ce n'était pas prêt de se produire...

Elle serra des poings et lorgna Clarke d'un regard plein de ressentiments.

\- Ça te va bien de dire ça, prononça-t-elle d'une voix stoïque, alors que c'est exactement ce que tu as fait…

\- Je te demande pardon?

Lexa prit une profonde inspiration avant de se tourner complètement vers elle.

\- Combien de temps exactement tu as attendu après avoir quitté mon lit pour rejoindre celui de Finn? questionna-t-elle lentement.

La colère de Clarke se transforma subitement en une confusion évidente.

\- Quoi?! se scandalisa-t-elle.

Bon sang, de quoi est-ce qu'elle était en train de parler?

\- Tu m'accuses de t'avoir manipulée, mais s'il y en a bien une de nous deux qui est coupable de ça, Clarke, c'est toi… poursuivit Lexa de son ton toujours aussi froid. Je n'étais qu'un moyen de te garder rassasiée en attendant que Finn revienne, n'est-ce pas?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles? s'agaça Clarke. Je n'ai pas couché avec Finn! Je suis même pas avec lui! Je ne me suis jamais remise avec lui alors que tu m'as clairement dit que tu t'en fichais complètement!

L'information aurait dû rendre Lexa complètement extatique. Mais pour l'instant elle n'était focalisée que sur une chose et c'était sa rage.

Sa rage qu'elle n'avait cessé de garder en elle pendant des jours…

\- Et pourtant ça ne t'a pas empêchée de l'embrasser ce soir-là au Diamonds! rétorqua-t-elle fortement. Et ce, quoi? 24 heures après qu'on ait passé la nuit ensemble?

Donc Lexa les avait vus… La pensée traversa immédiatement l'esprit de Clarke qui sentit tout de suite une culpabilité énorme la gagner. Mais elle était tellement concentrée sur sa fureur, qu'elle ne prit pas la peine d'analyser plus ce nouvel élément avant de balancer:

\- Tu parles du soir où tu étais avec la barmaid? Ou était-ce Costia? Ou peut-être les deux en même temps? Et ce quoi? _24 heures après qu'on ait passé la nuit ensemble?!_

Lexa secoua la tête, ayant de plus en plus de mal à croire ce qu'elle entendait.

Si seulement Clarke savait où elle avait dormi ce soir-là, si elle savait qu'elle l'avait tellement blessée qu'elle avait été obligée d'aller se réfugier chez sa cousine.

Elle avait passé des jours à enfouir ces souvenirs. À tenter d'effacer de sa mémoire cette horrible image du baiser entre Clarke et Finn. Et pourtant là, maintenant, la douleur lui paraissait aussi horrible, aussi vive que ce soir-là.

Elle décida donc de tenter de l'occulter en restant concentrée sur sa colère. Parce que la colère elle connaissait. La colère, elle maitrisait. Elle gérait. C'était plus facile à supporter. Plus facile à oublier…

\- Je t'en prie Clarke, la seule personne qui a joué sur plusieurs tableaux depuis le début, c'est toi! s'écria Lexa férocement.

Clarke fit un léger pas en arrière, réalisant qu'elle venait de la mettre complètement hors d'elle. Cette dispute prenait un tournant qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elles avaient perdu tout contrôle, toute retenue…

Et Lexa aussi en avait pleinement conscience. Mais elle venait d'atteindre le summum de sa colère et elle était juste trop énervée pour réussir à s'arrêter.

\- Tu t'es amusée de moi! Je suis sûre que tu t'es même amusée de cet idiot de Finn! s'exclama-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Clarke.

Toutes les émotions qu'elle avait cumulées pendant ces derniers jours explosaient enfin et elle n'avait plus aucun filtre. Elle réalisait que ses mots étaient durs, mais bon sang ce qu'ils pouvaient lui faire du bien!

\- Et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir ce soir, tu n'aurais pas dit non à Bellamy non plus! ajouta-t-elle brutalement. Homme, femme, peu importe! Il te les faut tous n'est-ce pas? Il faut croire que ce qu'on dit des bi est vrai finalement!

Lexa eut l'impression que le temps se figea brusquement au moment où elle prononça les derniers mots. Elle fixa Clarke dont le visage se décomposa douloureusement et voulut à tout prix les retirer. Parce qu'elle ne les pensait pas du tout. Parce qu'ils avaient dépassé sa pensée et qu'elle venait de franchir les limites. Et bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'elle en arrive à ce stade-là, il avait fallu qu'elle voit les yeux de Clarke se faire de plus en plus humides, pour s'en rendre compte…

Cette dernière s'immobilisa aussitôt que les mots de Lexa sortirent de sa bouche.

De toutes les paroles qu'elles se balançaient depuis le début de leur dispute, ces derniers mots étaient sûrement les plus horribles d'entre tous. Et le déchirement qu'ils causèrent en elle était, tout simplement, physiquement insupportable.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est vrai Lexa? questionna Clarke d'une voix tremblante, après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Que, parce qu'on est attiré par les deux sexes, on est systématiquement une trainée? Que, parce que _je_ suis sortie avec des hommes et des femmes, _je_ suis une trainée?

\- Clarke… prononça Lexa en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

Clarke se recula immédiatement en secouant la tête.

\- Tu sais quoi? Va te faire voir… lui dit-elle d'un ton plein de ressentiments.

Elle essuya d'un geste frénétique les larmes qui coulaient désormais sur son visage et détourna les yeux de Lexa. La douleur qui venait de lui saisir la poitrine était juste de trop et elle avait l'impression qu'elle était en train d'étouffer.

Elle ne pouvait plus rester ici, il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. Elle laissa donc ses mains retomber le long de son corps et s'avança en direction de l'entrée en passant devant Lexa.

Cette dernière la suivit des yeux, complètement impuissante.

\- Clarke, s'il te plait, ce n'est p–

\- Pas ce que tu voulais dire? la coupa Clarke en se tournant brusquement vers elle. Je t'en prie, ne me prend pas en plus pour une idiote…

Elle fit de nouveau volte-face et se dirigea vers le hall où elle attrapa le manteau dont elle s'était débarrassé un peu plus tôt et l'enfila d'un geste rapide.

Lexa ne bougea pas. Elle était pétrifiée sur place, son cerveau lui donnant l'impression de s'être complètement éteint.

\- Tu sais, prononça Clarke. J'ai eu affaire à toute forme de biphobie dans ma vie et je n'en ai jamais rien eu à faire. Mais venant de toi…

 _Venant de toi, ça me tue._

Lexa n'avait pas besoin qu'elle dise les mots à voix haute pour les entendre.

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers Clarke et remarqua qu'elle la fixait du pas de la porte qu'elle avait ouverte, prête à quitter l'appartement.

\- S'il y avait bien une personne dont j'étais persuadée qu'elle ne porterait jamais ce genre de jugement sur moi c'était bien toi, continua Clarke dont les larmes continuaient de couler. Mais il faut croire que je me suis trompée sur ça aussi…

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus et disparut derrière la porte qu'elle referma dans un bruit qui sembla résonner jusqu'à la poitrine de Lexa. Elle se sentait mal, nauséeuse et aurait tout donné pour revenir à quelques minutes en arrière, lorsque ce qu'elle lisait dans le regard de Clarke était seulement de la colère.

Et non pas de la souffrance.

De la tristesse.

De la déception…

* * *

 _ **~~##~~**_

* * *

 **AN:** S'il vous plait, ne me tuez pas! Je sais que cette fin de chapitre était un peu... dure... Mais je vous promet que c'était le pire de cette fic! Maintenant, les choses ne vont faire que s'améliorer, c'est promis! Je fais mon maximum pour vous envoyer le prochain chapitre au plus vite. Il sera long (2 fois celui-ci) donc je ne sais pas s'il sera dispo pour dimanche. Mais je fais de mon mieux!  
En attendant, je vais aller me cacher dans un tout petit trou ^^

* * *

 **Prochainement:** _Un chapitre centré sur Lexa, un départ et un appel téléphonique qui changera tout..._


	27. Chapitre 26

_Bonsoir la Kru!_

 _Ready pour ce chapitre? ^^_

 _Sinon, toujours un énorme plaisir de lire vos avis! J'ai été super agréablement trop surprise (c'est pas français, je sais!) par tout vos retours du dernier chapitre et - et - et j'ai pris le temps d'y répondre cette fois-ci! (autocongratulation! XD). Bon sinon, avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre, je voulais partager ma joie avec vous! On vient de dépasser les 800 reviews pour cette histoire et c'est juste... ENORME! Donc merci d'être là toutes les semaines, vous êtes vraiment la plus grande source de motivation!_

 _Bon maintenant que j'ai fini avec les violons, j'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et vous donne rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre pour plus d'infos, le teasing du prochain et les réponses aux reviews!_

 _LSAfor,_

 _PS: As usual, merci à jenkus pour la correction du chapitre!_

* * *

Chapitre 26:

Les vacances de printemps avaient débuté depuis plusieurs jours. Deux, plus précisément.

Et, au lieu de les passer avec ses amies à Malibu, Lexa était à New-York, sur la route de Woods & Co avec la ferme intention de se plonger corps et âme dans son travail.

À cette pensée, elle actionna un peu plus l'accélérateur de sa moto jusqu'à atteindre la vitesse qui causait habituellement une adrénaline jouissive à parcourir ses veines.

Ce matin, comme tous les matins depuis des jours, elle avait pris sa Harley pour se rendre à la compagnie, dans l'espoir de se vider l'esprit. Parce que dès lors qu'elle était dessus, dès lors qu'elle parcourait les routes comme si elles lui appartenaient, Lexa arrivait à oublier tout le reste. Donc elle prenait des détours, choisissait ses routes favorites et attendait de se sentir plus légère avant d'entamer sa journée.

Mais, ce matin-là, même sa moto n'arrivait pas à lui apporter un minimum de réconfort…

Ce matin-là, elle n'arrivait pas à se vider l'esprit.

Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier.

Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Clarke.

Et à ce fameux soir où elle avait tout fait foirer…

 _∞ Flash-Back_

 _3 semaines plus tôt…_

 _Lexa ne savait pas combien de minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle avait commencé à fixer la porte. Une porte d'un bois massif sombre qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien._

 _Parce qu'elle avait passé les huit dernières années à toquer contre elle, à la franchir._

 _Parce que derrière, se trouvait le 1er endroit qu'elle avait considéré comme un véritable foyer._

 _Parce qu'à une époque, cet endroit avait représenté un véritable sanctuaire. Il lui avait offert une sécurité. Une sérénité._

 _Mais ce soir, elle était effrayée par ce qui l'attendait derrière…_

 _Elle finit tout de même par prendre son courage à deux mains et toqua doucement. Les secondes qui suivirent lui parurent être les plus longues de sa vie mais la porte finit par enfin s'ouvrir._

 _\- Lexa, hey…_

 _La nommée se retrouva dans l'incapacité de répondre. Elle fixa la personne face à elle avec un regard plein de détresse et déglutit plusieurs fois difficilement avant de réussir à prononcer le moindre mot._

 _\- Octavia… souffla-t-elle finalement. Est-ce – est-ce que Clarke est là?_

 _Octavia la fixa pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire avant d'acquiescer doucement. Lexa poussa un soupir soulagée, se sentant tout de suite rassurée._

 _Depuis que la blonde avait quitté leur appartement deux heures plus tôt, elle avait essayé de la joindre plusieurs fois sans succès. Elle s'y était attendu vu que Clarke lui en voulait à mort. Mais il n'empêchait qu'après une heure sans la voir rentrer, Lexa avait commencé à s'inquiéter et elle s'était mise à sa recherche._

 _Ce qui l'amenait à se trouver devant Octavia à cet instant précis._

 _\- Est-ce que je peux la voir? demanda-t-elle. Il faut que je lui parle…_

 _Octavia lui adressa un léger sourire compatissant avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de l'appartement, regardant quelque chose que Lexa ne pouvait pas voir de sa position._

 _Après un moment qui lui parut interminable, Octavia reporta son attention sur elle. Elle poussa un profond soupir exaspéré qui ne présagea rien de bon et s'avança vers Lexa à l'extérieur tout en refermant la porte derrière elle._

 _\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ce soir, déclara O' d'un ton grave. Elle n'a rien voulu me dire… Mais ce que je sais, c'est que si je te laisse lui parler maintenant, les choses ne feront qu'empirer…_

 _Lexa secoua frénétiquement la tête avant de faire un pas en avant, légèrement agitée._

 _\- O, je dois vraiment la voir… lui dit-elle d'un ton implorant._

 _Le tremblement dans sa voix amena le cœur d'Octavia à se serrer douloureusement. Elle n'avait jamais vu Lexa dans cet état-là. Agitée. Au bord des larmes. Se montrant aussi vulnérable._

 _Jamais…_

 _Et elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était ouvrir cette satanée porte derrière elle, enfermer ses deux meilleures amies ensemble et les obliger à enfin se parler. Mais elle savait que, vu l'état dans lequel elles se trouvaient toutes les deux, c'était loin d'être une très bonne idée…_

 _\- Lex, murmura Octavia. Je veux te laisser rentrer, je te le jure… Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que si tu veux réellement avoir une chance d'arranger les choses entre vous, tu dois attendre…_

 _Pendant une fraction de seconde, Lexa hésita à l'ignorer et à forcer son passage jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'appartement._

 _Elle voulait voir Clarke. Elle voulait la retrouver et la supplier de lui pardonner son comportement. De lui pardonner ses mots. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle n'en avait pas pensé un seul, qu'elle n'avait strictement rien contre sa sexualité et que c'était sa colère et sa jalousie qui avaient parlé. Qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle de leur dispute et qu'elle le regrettait plus que tout._

 _Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle voulait effacer à tout jamais cette image d'elle en larmes à cause de ses conneries…_

 _Mais elle savait qu'Octavia avait raison. Elles n'avaient pas le recul nécessaire. Elles avaient toutes les deux dit des choses horribles parce qu'elles étaient en colère, tristes et ce, depuis des jours. Donc la situation avait explosé entre elles et maintenant Lexa n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre._

 _Elle finit donc par acquiescer, abdiquant d'un geste abattu._

 _\- Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal…_

 _La poitrine d'Octavia se serra de nouveau à l'entente de son ton plein de détresse tandis qu'elle regardait une larme solitaire couler le long de la joue à Lexa._

 _\- Je sais… assura-t-elle doucement._

 _Lexa hocha une nouvelle fois la tête de haut en bas puis, d'un geste empli de réticence, elle fit un pas en arrière. Elle lança un dernier regard à Octavia avant de se décider à tourner les talons et à s'en aller._

 _Octavia la regarda disparaître, son cœur se faisant plus lourd à chacun de ses pas. Elle laissa passer quelques secondes avant de pousser un nouveau soupir et se décider à retourner à l'intérieur de l'appartement où elle retrouva Clarke à l'endroit où elle l'avait laissée._

 _Juste derrière la porte._

 _Là où elle s'était réfugiée lorsqu'elle avait entendu toquer à la porte._

 _Là d'où elle lui avait adressé un hochement frénétique de la tête lorsque Lexa avait demandé à la voir._

 _Ses yeux étaient plus rouges et plus bouffis qu'il y avait quelques minutes et des larmes continuaient de couler silencieusement sur ses joues._

 _\- Elle est partie, informa Octavia à son adresse._

 _Clarke se contenta d'acquiescer avant de fermer les yeux et de poser le dos de sa tête contre la surface dure du mur qui se trouvait derrière elle._

 _Elle était abattue, anéantie et Octavia ne savait plus quoi faire pour arranger les choses. Son cœur souffrait pour ses meilleures amies. Il souffrait et se sentait complètement impuissant…_

 _\- Elle n'était vraiment pas bien, Clarke… informa-t-elle en espérant arranger, quelque part, un peu la situation._

 _Parce que, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle savait, c'était que Clarke détestait savoir Lexa bouleversée._

 _Mais, malheureusement, elle n'obtint de la part de Clarke qu'un « tant mieux » mesquin qu'elle ne pensait même pas._

 _Elles le savaient toutes les deux pertinemment._

 _\- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir me dire ce qu'il s'est passé?_

 _Clarke secoua de nouveau la tête._

 _\- Non… souffla-t-elle. Pas – pas maintenant…_

 _\- Okay… se contenta de répondre O', décidant de ne pas insister pour l'instant. On ferait mieux d'aller au lit, ça va te faire du bien…_

 _Clarke acquiesça mais ne bougea pas de sa place. Elle redressa légèrement la tête et fixa Octavia d'un regard plein de détresse._

 _\- J'ai été stupide, n'est-ce pas? questionna-t-elle dans un sanglot._

 _\- Stupide? répéta Octavia, confuse._

 _\- D'être tombée amoureuse d'elle…_

 _\- Oh… répondit O', prise au dépourvu._

 _Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de hocher négativement la tête._

 _\- Je ne pense pas, assura-t-elle sincèrement. Mais seul l'avenir nous le confirmera..._

 _∞ Fin du Flash-Back_

La journée passa des plus lentement pour Lexa. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas eu une seule minute de répit.

Elle avait enchainé ses rendez-vous, s'était occupée de toute la gestion et la paperasse qu'elle avait en attente. Elle avait tout fait pour se maintenir occupée toute la journée mais son cerveau ne semblait pas vouloir se concentrer sur autre chose qu'une seule et unique pensée.

Lexa pivota sur son fauteuil jusqu'à faire face à la peinture qui se trouvait sur le mur devant elle et qui représentait une majestueuse forêt.

La peinture de Clarke.

Elle poussa un profond soupir et la fixa avec un pincement au cœur, ses pensées dérivant de nouveau vers la blonde.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on toque à la porte.

Elle se redressa immédiatement et fit mine de se concentrer sur son ordinateur portable avant de s'exclamer un «entrez». Elle leva les yeux et vit avec surprise Anya pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce.

\- Hey, prononça cette dernière avec un grand sourire à son adresse.

Ce fut à ce moment-là, à cet instant précis, lorsqu'elle observa sa cousine qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis des semaines s'avancer vers elle que Lexa réalisa à quel point elle avait pu se sentir seule ces dernières semaines…

Elle avait perdu Clarke.

Elle s'était éloignée de ses amies.

Et Costia. Costia était partie…

 _∞ Flash-Back ∞_

 _3 semaines plus tôt…_

 _\- Toujours l'esprit ailleurs à ce que je vois…_

 _À l'entente des mots, Lexa sortit de sa contemplation du vide et se tourna vers la source de la voix._

 _Il s'agissait de Costia._

 _Costia qui vint s'asseoir à la place vide juste à côté d'elle à sa table habituelle de la BU. Où Lexa venait de passer ses quatre dernières heures. Elle n'avait aucun examen en particulier à préparer, aucun devoir à rendre, mais elle préférait rester ici, à la fac, plutôt que de retrouver son appartement._

 _Elle redoutait l'idée de rentrer chez elle et de se confronter au silence, au vide étouffant qu'elle subissait depuis la veille._

 _C'était le lundi qui suivait le week-end de la fête des fiançailles de Lincoln et Octavia. Week-end pendant lequel elle avait sûrement perdu la seule et unique personne qui donnait un sens à sa vie. La preuve était que, depuis la veille et depuis le samedi qui l'avait précédée, elle avait l'impression qu'elle avançait en pilote automatique. Sans aucun but. Sans aucune raison, hormis celle de faire ce qu'on attendait d'elle._

 _Elle finit par lever de nouveau les yeux vers Costia et s'efforça de lui adresser un mince sourire. Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis leur explication au bas de l'immeuble d'Octavia et elle se sentit légèrement coupable lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'hormis lorsqu'Anya lui avait parlé d'elle la veille, Lexa n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à Costia._

 _Elle n'avait été consumée que par Clarke. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle. Elle avait passé chaque seconde éveillée à se rejouer inlassablement leur dernière conversation._

 _\- Tu as mauvaise mine, fit remarquer Costia._

 _Lexa laissa échapper un léger rire avant de laisser sa tête retomber contre le bouquin ouvert posé devant elle._

 _\- Joli façon d'abattre un homme déjà à terre, dit-elle en tournant la tête de sorte à pouvoir la regarder._

 _\- Je suppose que tes explications avec Clarke ne se sont pas passées aussi bien que tu l'avais espéré?_

 _\- Euphémisme du siècle, répondit Lexa. Mais sincèrement, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler…_

 _Surtout lorsqu'elle passait déjà tout son temps à y penser._

 _\- Sûre? questionna gentiment Costia._

 _Lexa acquiesça contre la surface lisse de son bouquin._

 _\- Certaine, assura-t-elle._

 _Elle vit Costia esquisser un léger sourire et son cœur s'allégea légèrement face à la vision. Cependant, ce ne fut que de courte durée car, lorsqu'elle la sentit glisser une main sur son épaule d'un geste consolant, elle se tendit immédiatement._

 _Même si le geste était des plus innocents, même si Costia voulait seulement lui apporter un peu de réconfort, elle ressentit tout l'inverse. Parce que cette main qui était posée sur elle n'appartenait pas à la personne qu'elle voulait…_

 _Costia sembla le comprendre car elle retira immédiatement sa main et lui adressa un léger sourire d'excuse, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la culpabilité de Lexa._

 _Les paroles qu'Anya avait eues la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit et elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle avait peut-être raison. Les choses auraient été tellement moins compliqués si elle n'avait pas de sentiments pour Clarke…_

 _Il y avait cette fille, gentille, adorable, intelligente. Avec qui elle aurait peut-être pu vivre une véritable histoire._

 _Et ça aurait été tellement plus simple. Pas de passion donc pas de prises de tête._

 _Mais est-ce que c'était ce qu'elle voulait? Est-ce que, aussi douloureux qu'étaient les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Clarke, elle était prête à les oublier?_

 _Elle était loin d'en être sûre…_

 _\- Comment tu vas? questionna-t-elle finalement en s'efforçant de se reconcentrer sur Costia. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas vraiment pris de tes nouvelles après ce qu'il s'est passé…_

 _De nouveau, Costia lui adressa un sourire plein de sympathie._

 _\- Tu en avais assez avec tes propres histoires…_

 _La tête toujours posée sur la table, Lexa ferma les yeux, une multitude de flash-back de ces derniers jours lui envahissant l'esprit._

«S'il y avait bien une personne dont j'étais persuadée qu'elle ne porterait jamais ce genre de jugements sur moi, c'était bien toi…»

« Clarke, s'il te plait, c'est chez toi…»

« Plus maintenant…»

 _Elle prit une profonde inspiration et finit par les rouvrir pour se reconcentrer sur Costia qui ne la quittait pas du regard._

 _\- Sérieusement, comment tu vas Cos'? demanda-t-elle à nouveau._

 _Costia ne lui répondit pas. Elle continua de l'observer silencieusement en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre._

 _Ce fut ce geste-là particulièrement qui fit comprendre à Lexa que quelque chose clochait._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? demanda-t-elle en se redressant sur son siège._

 _De nouveau, un silence suivit sa question, jusqu'à ce que Costia se décide enfin à lui répondre._

 _\- Je m'en vais, Lexa… déclara-t-elle finalement._

 _Lexa fronça des sourcils, visiblement confuse._

 _\- Comment ça tu t'en vas?_

 _\- Je retourne chez moi… informa Costia. Chez mes parents…_

 _\- Quand?_

 _-_ _À la fin de la semaine…_

 _Une boule se créa dans la gorge de Lexa qui dut déglutir difficilement pour pouvoir parler._

 _\- Mais – et les cours? questionna Lexa. On est à seulement quelques semaines de nos exams. Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant…_

 _\- J'ai vu avec le doyen d'ici et celui de la fac du Maryland, ils sont d'accord pour que je sois transférée pour les deux derniers mois, répondit Costia. Et je pourrais passer mes examens comme si j'étais toujours scolarisée ici…_

 _Lexa l'observa silencieusement pendant quelques secondes, son sentiment nauséeux ne voulant pas disparaitre._

 _\- Pourquoi maintenant?_

 _\- Parce qu'il le faut, lui répondit simplement Costia._

 _\- Je t'en prie, dis-moi que ce n'est pas à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé que tu pars, implora Lexa. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas à cause de moi…_

 _Costia hocha immédiatement la tête de gauche à droite. Elle tira sur sa chaise de sorte à pouvoir se rapprocher d'elle et ainsi lui faire complètement face et lui adressa un sourire des plus rassurants._

 _\- Au contraire, assura-t-elle. Ce qu'il s'est passé samedi… Ce que m'a dit Clarke…_ _Ça m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux… J'ai appelé mes parents et on a énormément discuté. Et ça m'a fait me rendre compte à quel point ils me manquaient et qu'il était temps que j'arrête de fuir…_

 _Un silence suivit ses paroles pendant lequel Lexa se contenta de la regarder sans rien dire._

 _S'il y avait bien une personne qui méritait d'arranger la situation avec sa famille, c'était Costia. Cette fille était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Elle avait été une véritable amie pour Lexa malgré le fait que cette dernière n'avait pas toujours bien agit avec elle._

 _Donc égoïstement, elle ne voulait pas la voir partir…_

 _\- Je suis contente pour toi, prononça-t-elle doucement. Même si tu vas me manquer…_

 _Costia esquissa un nouveau sourire avant de combler les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et la prendre dans ses bras._

 _\- Tu vas me manquer aussi…_

 _Lexa hésita une fraction de seconde avant de répondre enfin à l'étreinte._

 _\- Et puis ce n'est pas comme si on n'allait plus se donner de nouvelles… assura Costia à son oreille. Je veux absolument savoir comment va se terminer ce soap opéra entre Clarke et toi…_

 _Les entrailles de Lexa se serrèrent à l'entente des paroles mais elle tenta de les ignorer pour se concentrer sur la fille qu'elle tenait dans ses bras._

 _Seulement, la seule chose que son esprit sembla remarquer, c'était la différence qu'elle ressentait en enlaçant quelqu'un d'autre que Clarke…_

 _∞ Fin du Flash-Back_

\- Pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas vu sa cousine préférée depuis presque trois semaines, tu pourrais te montrer plus extatique, déclara Anya en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la pièce.

Lexa esquissa un léger sourire avant de se lever et de faire le tour de son bureau pour s'approcher d'elle.

\- Je te rappelle que tu es ma seule cousine, lui répondit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Raison de plus, rétorqua Anya d'un ton taquin.

Elles rompirent leur étreinte, un sourire sur leurs deux visages.

\- Comment c'était l'Australie? questionna Lexa.

\- Chiant, répondit Anya.

Ce qui fit rire Lexa qui secoua la tête, exaspérée. Elle lui fit un signe de la main en direction des deux fauteuils face au bureau, l'invitant à s'asseoir.

\- Quand Echo m'a dit que tu étais là, déclara Anya en s'installant confortablement dans un des sièges, j'ai eu du mal à la croire…

Elle croisa ses jambes devant elle et leva les yeux vers sa cousine en haussant un sourcil d'un geste expectatif, comme si elle savait déjà que ce que Lexa allait lui dire était un mensonge.

Cette dernière se retint de soupirer et s'appuya sur le devant de son bureau pour lui faire face, posant ses mains de part et d'autre d'un geste nonchalant.

\- Et bien comme tu peux le constater, c'est vrai…

\- Tu n'étais pas censée aller à Malibu avec tes amies?

\- Pas cette année, répondit Lexa. J'avais trop de boulot qui m'attendait…

\- Et il aurait toujours été là après la fin de tes vacances! répliqua Anya sans se démonter par son mensonge évident. Et c'est tes derniers Springs-break en plus!

Elle savait que sa cousine passait la plupart de ses vacances scolaires à travailler pour la compagnie. Mais elle savait aussi que ce n'était jamais le cas pendant les vacances de printemps. Parce que ses amies et elle avaient toujours leur petite tradition d'aller les passer à Malibu pour pouvoir assister aux fêtes se déroulant autour.

C'était ce qu'elles avaient fait pendant les sept dernières années. Et maintenant que Lexa s'était enfin réconciliée avec Clarke, elle pensait que sa cousine en aurait profité pour passer du temps avec elle…

\- Lexa… prononça Anya en la lorgnant d'un regard perçant. Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas?

Le regard fuyant, Lexa ne lui répondit pas.

 _∞ Flash-Back ∞_

 _3 semaines plus tôt_

 _Une des habitudes qu'Anya et Lexa avaient prise depuis que Lexa vivait à New-York, c'était de se retrouver quand elles en avaient la possibilité à leur salle de sport préférée pour s'accaparer un ring de boxe et se défouler pendant des heures l'une contre l'autre._

 _Et ce matin-là, lorsque Lexa avait appelé Anya pour lui demander de la retrouver là-bas, cette dernière avait compris que c'était en rapport avec la soirée de la veille chez son frère. Et ses soupçons s'étaient confirmés au bout de quelques minutes, dès lors qu'au fur et à mesure où Lexa lui racontait ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, ses coups se faisaient de plus en plus agressifs, plus violents et par conséquent plus douloureux._

 _\- Donc il n'y a pas de Finn?_

 _\- Non, répondit Lexa en lui assenant un nouveau coup de poing._

 _Anya le bloqua avant qu'il n'atteigne son visage et la fit se reculer._

 _\- Elle te l'a clairement dit?_

 _\- Oui…_

 _\- Mais ça ne t'a pas empêché de l'insulter?_

 _Cette fois-ci, Lexa ne lui répondit pas et lui envoya son poing de toutes ses forces en pleine mâchoire, la prenant par surprise._

 _Anya étouffa un nouveau grognement, ressentant immédiatement une douleur lancinante la gagner à l'endroit même de l'impact. Tentant de faire un pas en arrière pour reprendre sa respiration, elle fut prise une nouvelle fois d'assaut par sa cousine qui lui mit un second coup, en plein dans l'abdomen cette fois-ci._

 _\- Okay, temps mort! s'exclama-t-elle en tendant ses deux bras devant elle pour stopper Lexa._

 _Cette dernière grimaça légèrement avant d'abdiquer. Elle essuya son front plein de sueur avec son bras puis retira ses gants avec ses dents._

 _\- Si j'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as dit, Clarke a merdé mais tu as merdé encore plus, résuma Anya en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau._

 _Lexa acquiesça tout en callant un de ses gants sous son bras pour attraper la bouteille tendue. Elle l'ouvrit sans aucun effort et en but une grosse quantité tandis qu'Anya la lorgnait d'un froncement de sourcils._

 _\- Te reste plus qu'à mettre ta fierté de côté et la supplier de te pardonner, déclara-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente au monde._

 _\- J'ai essayé! répondit Lexa, légèrement agacée. Je suis allée chez Linc et O hier soir après notre dispute pour tenter de lui parler mais elle n'a pas voulu me voir… Et je la comprends…_

 _Anya poussa un profond soupir las avant de secouer la tête d'un geste excédé._

 _\- D'accord, tu as déconné et tu as vraiment intérêt à t'excuser, lui dit-elle. Mais elle n'est pas clean non plus…_

 _\- Peut-être, répondit Lexa. Mais je suis celle de nous deux qui est partie trop loin…_

 _\- Je t'en prie Lex, soupira Anya. Elle n'y a pas été de mains mortes non plus avec toi!_

 _\- Seulement parce qu'elle pensait que je couchais avec Costia et elle en même temps, fit remarquer Lexa._

 _\- Oui mais elle a quand même embrassé son ex…_

 _\- Peut-être… Mais je me dis que j'ai sûrement trop vite sauté aux conclusions moi aussi…_

 _Peut-être que ça n'avait été que ça. Qu'un simple baiser sans réelle signification._

 _Sinon pourquoi Clarke ne s'était-elle pas remise avec lui? Pourquoi avait-elle agi de la façon dont elle avait agi avec Costia?_

 _Lexa avait rejoué leur dispute des milliers de fois depuis la veille. Elle avait décortiqué les mots de Clarke dans tous les sens et en arrivait toujours à la même conclusion: elle avait déconné. Réellement._

 _Sa colère lui avait fait voir et dire des choses qu'elle regretterait sûrement toute sa vie._

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues de lui trouver des excuses? s'agaça Anya. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lâches pas l'affaire une bonne fois pour toute avec elle?_

 _Les mots amenèrent le rythme cardiaque de Lexa à s'accélérer. Elle ignora sa cousine et commença à défaire ses bandes pour s'occuper les mains. Mais Anya ne se démonta pas pour autant. Elle fit un pas vers elle et fixa son dos avant de poursuivre._

 _\- C'est vrai quoi, depuis que vous avez commencé votre pseudo-romance, tu n'arrêtes pas de souffrir à cause d'elle… lui dit-elle d'un ton fort. Alors qu'il y a des personnes qui pourraient te correspondre beaucoup plus. Qui seraient là pour toi. Qui te rendraient heureuse… Comme cette Costia par exemple. Elle a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien…_

 _\- Elle l'est…_

 _\- Alors pourquoi tu t'obstines autant avec Clarke alors qu'il y a cette fille qui est géniale et qui ne te ferait pas souffrir?_

 _\- Parce que je ne suis pas amoureuse d'elle! s'exclama Lexa._

 _Elle fit volte-face et darda sa cousine d'un regard d'une intensité à faire froid dans le dos._

 _\- Si tu savais ce que je ne donnerais pas pour arrêter de penser à Clarke!_ _À – à cette façon qu'elle a de sourire quand je lui dis quelque chose d'idiot ou – ou encore à ces satanés papillons que j'ai à chaque fois qu'elle rigole ou qu'elle me regarde. Je te jure Anya… J'aimerais arrêter de penser constamment à elle, à son horrible impatience que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver adorable. J'aimerais arrêter de penser à ce regard qu'elle a à chaque fois que je fais semblant de ne pas aimer ses séries parce qu'elle sait pertinemment que c'est faux ou – ou à la chaleur que j'ai dans ma poitrine à chaque fois que je la vois revenir en trombe dans l'appartement parce qu'elle a oublié la moitié de ses affaires…_

 _Faisant un pas en avant, elle continua de fixer sa cousine comme si elle était prête à l'étrangler._

 _\- Tu crois que je ne préfèrerais pas arrêter de penser à elle? Tu crois que je n'aimerais pas arrêter de ressentir toutes ces choses pour elle?! poursuivit-elle d'une voix pleine de colère. Tu crois que je n'aimerais pas pouvoir retrouver un semblant de contrôle sur mes émotions?! Ce serait tellement plus simple! Tellement moins douloureux! Mais je ne peux pas! Ces putains de sentiments sont ancrés en moi! Ils sont devenus une seconde nature! Et – et j'ai l'impression que plus j'essaye de m'en débarrasser plus ils s'intensifient!_

 _Elle termina son discours virulent la respiration haletante. Et, au lieu de voir un agacement se dessiner sur le visage de sa cousine, comme elle s'y était attendue, Lexa vit Anya arborer un énorme sourire face à son pétage de plombs._

 _Et elle comprit que c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait cherché…_

 _\- Je ne crois pas t'avoir vu un jour parler de quelqu'un de cette façon! s'exclama Anya d'une voix surexcitée. Te manque plus qu'à refaire le même discours à Clarke – avec un peu moins d'agressivité de préférence – et je suis sûre qu'elle te tombera dans les bras!_

 _Lexa, la respiration toujours saccadée, laissa ses épaules s'affaisser d'un geste défaitiste._

 _\- Je ne sais pas An', répondit-elle lentement. Je suis allée trop loin… Je lui ai dit des choses horribles et je suis sûre qu'elle ne me le pardonnera jamais…_

 _\- Elle t'a aussi dit et fait des choses horribles, fit remarquer Anya. Et ce n'est pas faute d'essayer… Rentre chez toi, va te doucher, fais toi une beauté et va lui dire que tu l'aimes…_

 _Lui dire qu'elle l'aimait? C'était donc aussi simple que ça?_

 _∞ Fin du Flash-Back_

Lorsqu'il fut évident pour Anya que Lexa n'avait pas l'intention de lui répondre, elle poussa un profond soupir et se redressa de son fauteuil.

\- Tu m'as dit que ça c'était bien passé, déclara-t-elle en lui faisant face. Quand je t'ai demandé si tu lui avais enfin parlé et si ça s'était arrangé, tu m'as dit que oui…

Lexa glissa une main dans ses boucles brunes et massa l'arrière de sa tête nerveusement.

\- Tu étais à plus de 15000 km d'ici, répondit-elle. Je ne voulais pas te saouler avec mes histoires…

Anya poussa un profond soupir, exaspérée.

\- Donc tu ne lui as rien dit? demanda-t-elle.

Lexa hocha négativement la tête.

\- J'allais le faire, assura-t-elle. Quand je t'ai laissée ce jour-là, je suis rentrée directement chez moi pour me doucher et aller la voir, comme tu me l'as dit…

\- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

 _∞ Flash-Back_

 _3 semaines plus tôt…_

 _Lexa pénétra à l'intérieur de son appartement avec une volonté nouvelle et revigorante. Une volonté qu'elle n'avait pas eue en le quittant le matin même pour retrouver Anya. Mais discuter avec sa cousine, réussir à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments, lui avait permis de voir les choses plus clairement, de retrouver un certain espoir._

 _Elle esquissa un geste vers les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit venant du fond de l'appartement, l'amenant à s'immobiliser brusquement. Parce que ça ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose…_

 _Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle changea de direction et s'avança doucement jusqu'au living-room. Son cœur lui donna l'impression de s'arrêter lorsqu'elle vit Clarke apparaitre dans son champ de vision, sortant de sa chambre._

 _\- Clarke, souffla Lexa._

 _La nommée se figea immédiatement à l'entente de son prénom. Elle leva les yeux vers Lexa et se retrouva la bouche légèrement entrouverte face à elle._

 _Une éternité sembla passer pendant laquelle aucune des deux ne bougea, se regardant sans détourner les yeux l'une de l'autre._

 _\- Bonjour Lexa, prononça lentement Clarke._

 _Un soupir soulagé s'échappa de la bouche de Lexa qui ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un grand sourire. Elle ne rêvait pas, Clarke était réellement là, face à elle, dans leur appartement…_

 _\- Je pensais que tu étais au bureau, ajouta Clarke._

 _\- Pas ce week-end… répondit Lexa._

 _De nouveau, elles se retrouvèrent enveloppées dans un silence loin d'être confortable mais que Lexa n'était prête à échanger pour rien au monde. Parce qu'elle était devant Clarke, elle était face à elle, elle la voyait, la regardait, dessinait de ses yeux chaque partie de son visage. Ses cheveux remontés dans une queue de cheval négligée. Ses sourcils légèrement froncés, ce qui indiquaient toujours quand quelque chose la tracassait. Et ses yeux… Ses magnifiques yeux bleus sous lesquels se trouvaient des cernes qui donnaient l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours._

 _Les entrailles de Lexa se serrèrent face à la vision, l'amenant à faire quelques pas dans la direction de Clarke._

 _\- Je suis contente de te voir, prononça-t-elle d'une voix pleine de sincérité. Et je suis vraiment, vraiment, désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Jamais je n'aurais –_

 _\- Clarke? prononça quelqu'un dans sa chambre d'une voix légèrement étouffée._

 _Lexa s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit venant de la chambre de Clarke et détourna les yeux de cette dernière pour regarder derrière elle._

 _Une faction de seconde plus tard, un Bellamy visiblement ignorant de sa présence sortit de la pièce et Lexa sentit son cœur s'arrêter en le voyant._

 _\- Je crois que c'est les dernières, déclara-t-il en continuant de s'avancer dans leur direction. Mais si jamais –_

 _Il finit par lever les yeux vers elles et s'arrêta brutalement lorsqu'il réalisa enfin que Clarke n'était pas seule._

 _\- Lexa, hey! salua-t-il mal-à-l'aise._

 _La nommée l'ignora complètement, son attention complètement focalisée sur ce qu'il tirait derrière lui: deux grosses valises qui la rendirent tout de suite nauséeuse._

 _\- Je – hum – je t'attends en bas, déclara Bellamy à l'adresse de Clarke._

 _Cette dernière se contenta d'acquiescer._

 _\- À bientôt Lexa, dit-il._

 _De nouveau, la nommée ne lui répondit pas et le regarda traverser tout l'appartement, ses yeux ancrés sur les valises qu'il tirait._

 _\- Lexa... prononça doucement Clarke._

 _\- Tu allais réellement partir sans rien dire? questionna amèrement Lexa en se tournant de nouveau vers elle._

 _Elle vit Clarke déglutir difficilement avant de hocher imperceptiblement la tête de gauche à droite._

 _\- Je – j'allais t'appeler…_

 _\- Quelle délicatesse..._

 _Et juste comme ça, elle oublia tout ce qu'elle s'était apprêtée à dire. Tout le courage, la volonté qu'elle avait réussi à regrouper pour se mettre à nue et dévoiler ses sentiments. Parce que Clarke n'était revenue que pour mieux partir…_

 _Lexa secoua la tête et glissa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, une multitude de pensées, de sentiments, d'émotions lui traversant l'esprit. La mâchoire serrée, elle finit par laisser retomber ses bras d'un geste défaitiste et fixa de nouveau Clarke qui ne la quittait pas de ses yeux devenus humides._

 _\- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça… lui dit-elle dans un tremblement de voix. Je sais que je t'ai dit des choses affreuses hier et j'en suis vraiment désolée…_

 _\- Ce n'est pas à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé hier que je m'en vais, répondit Clarke. Pas seulement en tout cas… Regarde nous Lex… déclara-t-elle en les désignant tour à tour d'un geste de la main. Je ne nous reconnais plus et – et tout a commencé à partir en vrille depuis que j'ai emménagé ici…_

 _Elle prit une profonde inspiration saccadée, des larmes coulant dorénavant le long de ses joues._

 _\- J'ai passé de très bons moments ici, poursuivit-elle. Et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante… Mais on ne peut plus continuer comme ça. On a fait trop de mauvais choix et il est temps qu'on s'y confronte si on veut une chance de sauver notre – notre… amitié… Donc le mieux c'est que j'aille vivre chez Octavia et – et qu'on garde nos distances pendant quelques temps…_

 _Lexa ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se retrouva dans l'incapacité de dire quoi que ce soit._

 _Quelqu'un venait sûrement de lui arracher le cœur à main nue. C'était la seule explication qu'elle trouvait à cette horrible douleur qui lui envahissait la poitrine._

 _Seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient mais Lexa avait l'impression qu'un immense précipice se trouvait entre elles. Elle entendait ce que lui disait Clarke et par-dessus tout elle le comprenait. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Mais elle avait du mal à l'accepter…_

 _Clarke prit une nouvelle inspiration, s'essuya les yeux du bout des doigts et entreprit de s'avancer en direction de la porte d'entrée. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle dépassa Lexa que cette dernière eut une réaction._

 _\- Clarke… prononça-t-elle d'un ton plein de supplice. S'il te plait…_

 _Elle vit Clarke s'arrêter sans pour autant se tourner vers elle._

 _\- C'est chez toi…_

 _Clarke se tendit à l'entente des mots et ferma les yeux. Elle porta une main à sa bouche pour tenter d'étouffer les nouveaux sanglots qui menaçaient de s'y échapper et s'efforça de retrouver une respiration normale avant de faire de nouveau face à Lexa. Cette dernière la regardait avec une expression plein d'affliction sur le visage. Elle ne pleurait pas mais ses yeux étaient rouges et humides._

 _\- Plus maintenant…_

 _Lexa la regarda, impuissante, se détourner une nouvelle fois d'elle pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée. Arrivée devant, Clarke marqua une pause. Elle glissa une main dans sa poche et en sortit des clés. Elle les observa pendant de longues secondes avant de faire quelques pas jusqu'au bar de la cuisine et les poser dessus. Elle revint ensuite sur ses pas et quitta l'appartement sans dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, refermant la porte derrière elle dans un cliquetis de serrure._

 _Lexa laissa échapper la respiration qu'elle retenait sans s'en rendre compte. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur le bar et son cœur se serra un peu plus lorsqu'elle reconnut les clés de l'appartement qu'elle lui avait données quelques mois plus tôt._

 _Clarke n'était pas partie. Ce n'était pas possible…_

 _Elle se dirigea jusqu'à la chambre que la blonde occupait et pénétra à l'intérieur. Rien ne semblait sortir de l'ordinaire. Le lit était fait, les volets étaient ouverts, le parfum qui flottait dans l'air était bien celui de Clarke._

 _Sauf que pour Lexa, rien n'était pareil._

 _Tout ce qui caractérisait Clarke n'était plus là. Le dressing était dénué de ses vêtements, aucunes fringues ne trainaient dans les quatre coins de la pièce. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de livres ou de cahier de dessin…_

 _Secouant la tête, Lexa fit quelques pas en arrière jusqu'à sortir de la chambre. Ses pieds la guidèrent mécaniquement jusqu'à la grande terrasse extérieure. Elle ouvrit la porte fenêtre, s'enfonça dans le froid matinal de ce mois de février et s'avança jusqu'à la porte qui menait à la pièce attenante au loft._

 _Une pièce qu'elle avait laissée à l'abandon pendant de nombreuses années mais qui représentait désormais l'endroit qu'elle préférait dans cet appartement._

 _Elle ouvrit la porte d'une main hésitante et rentra d'un pas précautionneux à l'intérieur._

 _Immédiatement, la vue qui s'offrit à Lexa lui fit froid dans le dos. Elle fit quelques pas et lança un regard circulaire à la pièce._

 _Comme pour la chambre, à première vue, rien n'avait changé. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur le mur peint par Clarke et elle et le souvenir de cette journée particulière eut le don de l'apaiser et lui faire mal en même temps. Puis elle porta son attention sur le reste._

 _Le mobilier, le matériel de peinture et de dessin étaient encore là. Clarke avait laissé tous ses pinceaux, ses crayons et ses toiles vierges. Comme si elle allait venir d'une seconde à l'autre s'enfermer ici et peindre pendant des heures._

 _Mais Lexa savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Parce qu'autant, tout semblait identique, autant, il n'y avait plus rien ici de Clarke._

 _Toutes les toiles, qu'elle avait peintes jusque maintenant et qu'elle avait pris pour habitude d'entasser les unes sur les autres dans un bazar que seule elle pouvait comprendre, avaient disparu. Ses dessins n'étaient plus là. Ses brouillons n'étaient plus là._

 _L'essence même de cette pièce n'était plus là._

 _Le petit studio d'art chaleureux n'existait plus et elle ne pensait pas qu'un jour une telle chose pouvait autant l'affecter._

 _Un objet posé contre l'immense fenêtre donnant sur la magnifique vue panoramique de New-York attira l'attention de Lexa et dès qu'elle le reconnut, dès qu'elle sut de quoi il s'agissait, elle se sentit immédiatement nauséeuse._

 _Tout doucement, elle combla les quelques mètres qui la séparait de l'objet en question, s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et l'observa plus attentivement._

 _C'était une magnifique peinture représentant la vue qui se trouvait devant elle._

 _La première peinture que Clarke avait peinte ici, dans ce studio. Dans cet appartement._

 _La seule peinture qu'elle avait laissée derrière elle._

 _Et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant précis que Lexa prit pleinement conscience de la situation._

 _Clarke était partie…_

 _∞ Fin du Flash-Back_

\- Et tu ne l'as pas revue depuis? questionna Anya.

\- Non, répondit Lexa.

\- Tu veux vraiment me faire croire que tu n'as pas cherché à la revoir en trois semaines?!

Lexa resta silencieuse.

\- Tu es stupide! s'exclama Anya en lui mettant une pichenette sur la tête.

\- Aïe! Mais c'est quoi ton problème? s'énerva Lexa.

\- Mon – _mon_ problème? répéta Anya en haussant la voix. Pas plus tard que le mois dernier, tu me clames haut et fort ton amour pour Clarke Griffin –

\- Je ne crois pas avoir utilisé ces mots précisément, la coupa Lexa.

Anya la lorgna d'un regard noir la mettant en garde d'oser l'interrompre à nouveau et poursuivit:

\- Le soir même, tu viens sonner chez moi et tu m'annonces qu'elle s'est remise avec son ex… Ensuite, une semaine plus tard, tu m'expliques qu'il n'y a peut-être pas d'ex, que tu as tout gâché – encore une fois – mais que tu restes persuadée qu'elle est ton âme sœur, l'amour de ta vie et que tu es prête à la reconquérir… Et je reviens trois semaines plus tard et tu oses me dire que tu n'as même pas cherché à arranger la situation! Merde Lexa! C'est quoi _TON_ problème?!

Lexa entendait très bien ce que lui disait Anya. Oui elle l'entendait parfaitement… Mais elle n'avait jamais autant ressenti l'envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure qu'en cet instant précis. Parce qu'elle ne comprenait rien. Et elle ne semblait même pas vouloir essayer de la comprendre.

En même temps, Lexa elle-même avait du mal à expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait.

Comment pouvait-elle exprimer la multitude d'émotions qui l'avait envahie lorsqu'elle avait vu Clarke quitter leur appartement?

Elle s'était sentie à la fois triste, coupable, désemparée et en colère. Et pendant les trois semaines qui venaient de s'écouler, elle avait été tiraillée entre tous ses sentiments plus que contradictoires.

Alors qu'une partie d'elle ressentait un besoin presque viscéral de voir Clarke, de la retrouver et de lui proclamer tous ses sentiments, une autre lui en voulait. De l'avoir abandonnée. D'être partie sans un regard derrière elle. De lui avoir demandé de rester loin d'elle…

Elle lui en voulait pour tous les mots virulents qu'elle-même avait tenus à son égard…

Donc, tous les jours, elle s'était obligée à ne rien faire, à ne pas la contacter, à ne pas chercher à la voir ou à lui parler.

Et se forcer à rester en retrait de cette façon, avait été la chose la plus difficile qu'elle avait eu à faire de toute sa vie. Mais elle l'avait tout de même fait. Parce qu'elle savait que la voir, lui parler, avec ce degré de confusion n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire…

Et le fait qu'Anya, Octavia ou même Raven, ne le comprenaient pas l'énervait plus que tout…

Et il y avait aussi une autre partie d'elle, sûrement celle qu'elle avait le plus de mal à accepter, qui avait peur.

Elle était effrayée.

À l'idée d'avoir été trop loin. D'avoir atteint le point de non-retour.

Et que Clarke ne lui pardonne donc jamais.

Lexa était effrayée à l'idée de la perdre pour toujours. Alors elle préférait vivre dans ces limbes pleins d'incertitudes depuis trois semaines plutôt que de faire face à l'inévitable et prendre le risque de tout perdre.

De cette façon, elle avait toujours un certain espoir…

\- Je te jure, prononça Anya lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle ne déclenchait toujours pas de réaction chez sa cousine, je me demande comment quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que toi peut se montrer aussi stupide!

Lexa se redressa de son bureau et ouvrit la bouche pour l'envoyer balader. Mais, elle fut coupée dans son élan par le bruit de son téléphone vibrant contre la surface de son bureau. Elle darda sa cousine d'un regard noir avant d'attraper son portable. D'un geste mécanique, elle s'apprêta à décrocher mais le nom qui apparut à l'écran la fit arrêter son geste et causa une légère accélération de son rythme cardiaque.

 _Raven_.

Raven qui était actuellement à Malibu avec Clarke.

Raven avec qui la dernière conversation qu'elle avait eue, trois semaines plus tôt, ne s'était pas très bien passée…

 _∞ Flash-Back_

 _3 semaines plus tôt…_

 _Lexa baissa les yeux vers la montre qui se trouvait à son poignet gauche et sentit ses épaules s'affaisser de déception lorsqu'elle prit connaissance de l'heure._

 _Elle se trouvait à Central Park, dans sa tenue de sport et s'apprêtait à se lancer dans son jogging habituel. Sauf qu'elle était en retard de dix minutes parce qu'elle avait attendu, avait espéré que malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, certaines choses resteraient identiques._

 _Elle prit une profonde inspiration, jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre et se décida à se lancer malgré tout dans sa course. Elle esquissa donc un geste pour commencer à courir mais fut arrêtée par une voix familière qui s'éleva derrière elle._

 _\- J'avais oublié qu'après l'heure, Lexa Woods n'attend plus personne!_

 _Lexa fit volte-face et laissa échapper un soupir soulagé lorsqu'elle vit Raven s'approcher d'elle._

 _\- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais… répondit-elle avec un sourire._

 _Cependant, son sourire disparut très rapidement au moment où elle remarqua que Raven était en tenue de tous les jours et que par conséquent, elle n'était pas là pour l'accompagner dans leur jogging._

 _\- Je n'allais pas venir, confirma Raven en continuant de s'avancer vers elle, les mains dans les poches. Mais je me suis dit que ce serait trop facile et que tu ne méritais pas d'échapper à ma colère…_

 _Les paroles ne surprirent pas Lexa qui les avait attendues depuis ce fameux soir où elle était rentrée dans son appartement et qu'elle avait trouvé Raven et Octavia avec Clarke. Elle savait qu'il n'était question que de temps avant que Raven ne la retrouve et lui demande des explications. Surtout avec la tournure que les événements avaient prise._

 _Clarke avait déménagé depuis trois jours maintenant. Trois jours seulement et Lexa avait l'impression qu'elle vivait avec un trou béant à la place du cœur._

 _Elle aurait aimé dire qu'elle ressentait quelque chose. Mais, en réalité, elle avait l'impression qu'elle vivait avec une sensation de vide complet._

 _Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait retiré l'élément essentiel à sa vie et que depuis elle ne faisait que survivre._

«La vie devrait représenter plus que juste survivre… »

 _Les paroles de Clarke résonnèrent fortement dans son esprit et elle dut secouer la tête pour s'obliger à ne pas repenser à cette fameuse soirée sur la plage, à leur petite cabane de maitre-nageur. Éviter de repenser au réconfort et au bien-être que Clarke lui avait apportés ce soir-là. Et tous les autres jours depuis qu'elles se connaissaient…_

 _Bon sang, même survivre lui semblait quasiment impossible sans Clarke._

 _Elle leva les yeux vers Raven et remarqua qu'elle continuait de la fixer d'un regard froid, ses mains toujours dans les poches._

 _\- Raven… prononça-t-elle doucement._

 _\- Tu m'as menti, déclara Raven. Tu m'as menti et tu m'as trahie!_

 _Lexa garda la bouche ouverte pendant quelques secondes mais resta silencieuse, pas sûre de ce qu'elle pouvait apporter comme réponse à ça._

 _Il était vrai qu'elle lui avait menti. Elle avait menti à tout le monde, à elle-même la première._

 _Et, peut-être que, dans un sens, elle avait trahi cette promesse qu'elle lui avait faite huit ans plus tôt. Raven lui avait demandé de ne pas tenter la moindre approche avec Clarke. Elle lui avait explicitement dit qu'elle faisait partie des personnes intouchables._

 _S'était-elle doutée à ce moment-là, quand elle lui avait formulé cette demande, que les choses dégénèreraient comme cela avait été le cas ? Sûrement…_

 _Mais est-ce que Lexa le regrettait? Est-ce que, si la possibilité se présentait à elle, elle resterait loin de Clarke? La réponse était claire: pas une seule seconde…_

 _Clarke était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée. Elle n'échangerait pour rien au monde leurs moments passés ensemble. Elle n'échangerait jamais ses baisers, ses caresses, ses gémissements…_

 _La seule chose qu'elle échangerait, la seule chose qu'elle referait, c'était la façon dont elle avait géré les choses…_

 _Elle avait gardé ses sentiments pour elle. Elle s'était obstinée à dire à Clarke que ce qu'il y avait entre elles ne représentait rien. Parce qu'elle avait voulu se protéger. Elle avait voulu protéger Clarke. Elle avait voulu protéger leur amitié._

 _Et elle s'était retrouvée à faire la chose qu'elle avait à tout prix cherché à éviter: elle avait blessé Clarke._

 _\- Comment est-ce que t'as pu faire ça? lança Raven en la sortant de ses pensées. Comment est-ce que t'as pu te jouer de **Clarke**? _

_Les mots firent apparaitre un sentiment de colère devenu plus que familier en Lexa qui se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour tenter de garder son calme._

 _\- Je sais que j'ai merdé, certifia-t-elle lentement, mais s'il y a une chose que tu ne peux pas me reprocher, c'est d'avoir voulu me jouer de Clarke…_

 _Raven laissa échapper un rire amer._

 _\- Et pourtant c'est exactement ce que tu as fait!_

 _\- Comment peux-tu dire ça? questionna Lexa, blessée. Tu me connais, tu sais qu'elle est une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie._

 _Si ce n'est la plus importante…_

 _\- Tu sais que je ne la blesserais jamais volontairement…_

 _\- TU connais Clarke! rétorqua Raven en haussant légèrement le ton. TU sais qu'elle porte son cœur sur la main! TU sais qu'elle s'implique toujours émotionnellement! TU savais qu'en commençant à coucher avec elle, il y avait de grande chance qu'elle commence à développer des sentiments pour toi!_

 _Le cœur de Lexa commença à tambouriner fortement dans sa poitrine à l'entente des mots. Elle déglutit difficilement la boule qui venait de se former dans sa gorge et prit une inspiration saccadée avant de répondre._

 _\- Et si – et si moi aussi j'éprouvais de réels sentiments pour elle? questionna-t-elle d'une voix pleine de vulnérabilité._

 _Raven fit un petit pas en arrière, prise au dépourvu par sa confession. Ses sourcils levés et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte montraient clairement qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à entendre Lexa prononcer de tels mots._

 _Mais elle perdit rapidement son air ahuri pour retrouver son expression beaucoup plus fermée._

 _\- Comme si Lexa Woods était capable d'aimer qui que ce soit… déclara-t-elle froidement._

 _Avec l'impression qu'elle venait de se prendre un poing dans la figure, Lexa la regarda tourner les talons sans ajouter quoi que ce soit et s'en aller._

 _Elle la regarda s'éloigner d'elle, sa respiration se faisant de plus en plus laborieuse alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas commencé à courir et son cerveau enregistrant petit à petit ce qu'elle venait d'entendre._

 _Elle avait du mal à croire que Raven – sa meilleure amie depuis près de dix ans – ait pu prononcer de telles paroles._

 _Se mordant une nouvelle fois l'intérieur de la joue, Lexa attrapa sa capuche et la mit sur sa tête avant de tourner les talons et de commencer à courir._

 _Il fallait qu'elle évacue ce sentiment de rage à tout prix…_

 _∞ Fin du Flash-Back_

\- Tu ne réponds pas? demanda Anya en fronçant des sourcils lorsqu'elle la vit continuer de fixer son écran sans rien faire.

\- Je – c'est Raven, informa-t-elle lentement.

\- Et?

\- Et la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé, on ne s'est pas quitté en très bon terme…

\- Raison de plus pour répondre, conseilla Anya. Si elle t'appelle, c'est que ça doit être important…

Lexa acquiesça imperceptiblement et tenta d'ignorer son rythme cardiaque se faisant de plus en plus rapide avant d'appuyer sur le bouton «répondre».

\- Allo? prononça-t-elle d'un ton précautionneux.

\- _Lexa?_ questionna une petite voix au bout du fil. _C'est – c'est Octavia…_

 _Flash-Back_

 _2 semaines plus tôt…_

 _\- Alexandria Woods!_ _Je te jure que si tu ne t'arrêtes pas immédiatement, je te botte les fesses!_

 _Lexa se figea brusquement à l'entente des hurlements. Elle esquissa une grimace et hésita quelques secondes à faire comme si elle ne les avait pas entendus et continuer son chemin jusqu'à la sortie du petit café où elle se trouvait. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne ferait qu'énerver encore plus son assaillante et décida plutôt de tourner les talons pour lui faire face._

 _\- Octavia, hey! salua-t-elle en s'efforçant d'adopter une attitude pleine de désinvolture._

 _Elle espérait qu'en faisant comme si de rien était, elle échapperait à la colère évidente de son amie. Cependant, cette dernière ne sembla pas du tout trompée par son manège car elle combla les quelques mètres qui les séparaient d'un pas précipité et la darda d'un regard assassin._

 _\- Hey? HEY? répéta-t-elle d'une voix forte. Tu m'évites depuis plus d'une semaine et la seule chose que tu trouves à me dire c'est «hey»?! Tu m'as prise pour qui? Une de tes conquêtes à qui tu arrives à faire oublier avec un de tes sourires charmeurs que tu ne l'as jamais rappelée?_

 _Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, Lexa remarqua que les occupants de toutes les tables autour d'elles les fixaient curieusement. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de les ignorer et reporta son attention sur Octavia qui continuait de la fixer de son regard noir._

 _Ce que Lexa pouvait tout à fait comprendre. Après tout, elle avait vraiment passé son temps à l'éviter et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi._

 _Non, en réalité, elle savait pertinemment pour quelles raisons. Elle ne voulait pas revivre la même conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Raven – quoi que, «dispute» était sûrement le mot le plus adéquat pour définir la conversation qu'elles avaient eue – avec Octavia. Elle n'en avait pas la force…_

 _Et elle n'avait pas besoin de ses amies pour la faire se sentir encore plus coupable qu'elle ne l'était._

 _Donc, oui, elle l'avait volontairement évitée. Elle n'avait décroché aucun de ses appels, n'avait répondu à aucun de ses messages et quand l'autre fille était venue jusqu'à chez elle, elle n'avait pas ouvert la porte…_

 _Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait devant une Octavia en furie et elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de faire face à ce qu'elle avait passé son temps à esquiver._

 _\- Écoute O, soupira Lexa, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi avant mon prochain cour donc –_

 _\- Si tu crois que tu vas réussir à te défiler, l'interrompit Octavia, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil!_

 _Elle ne lui laissa pas le loisir d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, lui attrapa le bras, l'attira jusqu'à la table libre la plus proche et l'obligea à s'y asseoir._

 _Elle s'installa ensuite face à elle et continua de la fixer sévèrement. Lexa se dandina mal-à-l'aise sur sa chaise avant de glisser une main dans ses cheveux._

 _\- Octavia…_

 _\- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, coupa de nouveau Octavia lorsqu'elle comprit ce que Lexa s'apprêtait à lui dire._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors? demanda Lexa dans un soupir excédé._

 _Elle était complètement exténuée. Et non pas physiquement mais moralement._

 _Elle était fatiguée de penser à Clarke. De se rejouer leur dispute inlassablement._

 _Elle était fatiguée de se retrouver constamment hantée par elle. De la vouloir. De se sentir en manque d'elle._

 _Elle était fatiguée de se sentir seule. Fatiguée de tenter d'enfouir ses émotions, ses sentiments et d'échouer systématiquement._

 _Elle combattait assez de batailles avec elle-même pour avoir à en livrer d'autres avec ses amies._

 _\- Je veux savoir comment tu vas, lui répondit Octavia._

 _Sa demande prit Lexa au dépourvu. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça. Et l'autre fille sembla s'en rendre compte car elle poussa une profonde inspiration et la fixa avec une expression beaucoup plus douce qu'auparavant._

 _\- Je suis au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Raven. Et je sais que tu t'attends à recevoir le même genre de discours de ma part mais ce ne sera pas le cas…_

 _\- Pourtant je le mérite, répondit doucement Lexa._

 _\- Non Lexa… soupira Octavia d'un ton amical. Tu as peut-être mal agi, c'est vrai, mais je ne pense pas que c'était volontaire…_

 _Lexa se contenta de hocher la tête de gauche à droite._

 _\- Et puis Clarke aussi a ses torts, poursuivit O. En réalité, je pense que vous êtes toutes les deux complètement bornées, entêtées et que si vous aviez pris la peine de parler au lieu de faire comme si de rien était dès le début, la situation ne vous aurait pas autant échappé…_

 _\- Ouais… confirma Lexa d'un ton las. Et maintenant c'est trop tard…_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore? s'agaça légèrement Octavia. Il n'est pas trop tard du tout… Il suffit que vous discutiez une bonne fois pour toute…_

 _\- Elle ne veut pas me parler! s'énerva Lexa. J'ai fait une erreur et maintenant elle a tiré un trait sur moi!_

 _\- Elle n'a tiré un trait sur rien du tout… Et définitivement pas toi. Elle est misérable depuis qu'elle est partie de chez toi…_

 _\- Bon sang, c'est elle qui a choisi de déménager! Elle est partie et elle m'a demandé de rester loin d'elle! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus O?!_

 _Ce ne fut qu'en cet instant, lorsqu'elle ressentit le poids familier de la colère lui écraser la poitrine que Lexa comprit qu'autant elle se sentait coupable de ce qu'il s'était passé, autant elle en voulait à Clarke._

 _Elle avait toujours été persuadée qu'elle représentait plus pour Clarke. Elle avait toujours pensé que leur relation était plus qu'importante pour elle. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle valait la peine de se battre, de pardonner._

 _Elle pensait que leur relation allait au-delà de n'importe quelle dispute, n'importe quelle erreur, n'importe quel propos tenu…_

 _Mais il fallait croire que ce n'était pas le cas pour Clarke. Parce qu'elle était partie sans regarder par-dessus son épaule. Elle était partie sans un regard pour elle… Et elle lui en voulait._

 _\- Elle est partie seulement parce que dans son esprit tordu, elle pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour vous deux! rétorqua Octavia. Et je serais d'accord avec elle si j'étais persuadée que tu ne ressentais rien pour elle!_

 _Lexa secoua la tête de gauche à droite, ne voulant pas en entendre plus. Mais Octavia n'abandonna pas pour autant._

 _\- Dis-le moi, Lexa…_

 _\- Te dire quoi?_

 _\- Que tu ne ressens rien pour elle, qu'elle ne te manque pas, que ce n'était qu'une histoire de sexe…_

 _\- Je ne peux pas te dire ça et tu le sais…_

 _\- Pourquoi? insista Octavia._

 _\- Parce que… parce que ce serait faux…_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le lui dire alors?_

 _\- Je croyais que je devais attendre? demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement._

 _\- Oui quelques jours, rétorqua Octavia. Pas l'éternité…_

 _Un silence suivit ces paroles, pendant lequel Lexa la fixa d'un regard indécryptable._

 _\- Je sais que tu veux bien faire O, déclara-t-elle finalement en se redressant de son siège. Mais, s'il te plait, arrête de t'en mêler…_

 _Elle en avait plus qu'assez des leçons de morale de tout le monde. Elle en avait marre de les entendre dire que c'était simple, qu'il lui suffisait juste de dire à Clarke qu'elle l'aimait pour que tout aille mieux alors que rien n'était simple ou facile. Surtout lorsqu'on en venait à ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Clarke._

 _Lexa lui adressa donc un dernier regard avant de se dégager de sa chaise et de se tourner pour s'en aller._

 _\- Tu ne penses pas que tu fais preuve de lâcheté en agissant comme tu es en train de le faire? demanda Octavia à l'adresse de son dos._

 _Lexa s'arrêta sans se tourner et ferma les yeux à l'entente des mots._

 _Bien sûr que c'était lâche. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant facile…_

 _\- Bonne soirée Octavia, prononça-t-elle lentement avant de reprendre sa marche._

 _∞ Fin du Flash-Back_

Octavia n'avait pas donné de nouvelles à Lexa depuis ce fameux jour au café. Et Lexa n'avait pas non plus cherché à en avoir.

Elle s'était isolée volontairement dans l'espoir de prendre un peu de recul. Et O semblait l'avoir compris. Elle n'avait plus cherché à la contacter. Sauf la veille de leur départ à Malibu où elle était venue la voir directement au bureau et avait tenté de la convaincre sans succès de venir avec elles.

Oui, Lexa avait vu Octavia trois jours plus tôt. Et sa voix n'avait strictement rien à voir avec celle vulnérable qu'elle était en train d'entendre au bout du fil.

\- O, prononça-t-elle doucement. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Un silence se fit à l'autre bout de la ligne pendant lequel le rythme cardiaque de Lexa s'accéléra fortement.

\- On – on est parties à une fête à Newport parce que Clarke broyait encore du noir et – et on voulait lui changer les idées, bégaya Octavia. Mais elle ne voulait pas venir… On l'a presque obligée et – et elle a fini par céder donc on y est allées mais –

\- Octavia, la coupa Lexa qui sentait sa pression montée. Abrège s'il te plait!

\- Lexa… dit Octavia dans un bruit qui ressemblait à un sanglot. Il y a eu un accident... Et – et c'est assez grave…

* * *

 _ **~~##~~**_

* * *

 **AN:** _Bon je sais, j'ai abusé avec cette fin de chapitre et j'en ai pleinement conscience! Surtout que je vous avez promis que les choses s'amélioreraient! Mais je vous promet que ce n'est pas aussi dramatique que vous êtes surement en train de vous imaginer! Et en preuve de bonne volonté, je me suis dépéchée d'écrire le prochain chapitre et je ferais tout pour vous le poster en milieu de semaine et ainsi vous éviter d'attendre jusqu'à dimanche prochain!  
Elle est pas belle la vie? XD_

 **AN2:** _Autre chose, pour Costia, je vous rassure, on la reverra (relira?)! J'adore trop son personnage pour ne pas lui offrir de vrai happy ending à elle aussi!_

* * *

 _ **Prochainement:** Une seule chose à dire: du Clexa! _

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Lkim: Bravo tu as trouvé! Mdr la suite au prochain maintenant!

Aoquesth: Désolée, désolée, désolée! Le fluff arrive je te promet!

BOOX21: Oui, elles sont parties assez loin dans leurs propos! Et les deux... Mais elles tiennent trop l'une à l'autre pour se perdre définitivement... Va juste falloir qu'elles se parlent enfin!

Lauriehe666: Elle va se rattraper!

angelye: A partir du prochain, les fin de chapitre seront mieux, c'est promis!

tequila75: Bientôt, bientôt! Promis!

Faberry45: Il a été aussi super difficile à écrire pour moi. Je crois c'est le passage qui m'a fait le plus galérer depuis le début de l'histoire ^^

Lexcy910: Je suis vraiment ravie de savoir que tu attends la suite aussi impatiemment! Et j'espère que la réconciliation sera à la hauteur de tes attentes!

McFly76: Par colère? Par fierté? Je pense que beaucoup de choses ont joué dans cette dispute... La sauce montait depuis un bon moment et bam ça a juste explosé!

jdidine: Merci, ton message m'a fait super plaisir! =)

Esys: Merciiiiii! Oui ça a fini par enfin péter! Mais il reste encore beaucoup de non-dits entre elles... Et comme tu dis, maintenant que le mal a été fait, il va falloir arranger les choses et se dire enfin les choses. J'ai hâte d'en arriver là!

funio10: C'est vrai que c'est assez horrible ce qu'elle lui a dit, mais il ne faut pas oublier que Clarke n'y a pas été de mains mortes non plus... Je pense qu'elles ont dit toutes les deux des choses qui ont dépassé leur pensée. En espérant qu'elles finissent par arranger vite les choses (ce qui arrivera!)

Eloooo: Tu as de bonnes suppositions et tu n'es pas loin de la vérité ^^

Chatow: Merci! Je suis super contente que tu apprécie où je vais, malgré le drama! Ton message me rassure ^^

isis7981: Bien sûr qu'elles vont se mettre ensemble! T'inquiète pas!

Sarah3386: Et oui, comme tu le dis, à force de vouloir se préserver, le manque de communication les a fait se déchirer. Mais elles vont finir par se dire les choses à un moment donné... Ca va venir ^^

Lotus Bleu: C'est vrai que Costia le prend assez bien... Mais c'est dans sa nature d'être gentille... La pauvre n'a rien demandé et se retrouve au milieu d'une histoire d'amour. Mais elle voit aussi très bien à quel point les deux autres sont folles l'une de l'autre, donc elle pointe juste l'évident.

MaraCapucin: J'aimerais te le dire... Sincèrement... Mais ce serait un mensonge :P Contente que le passage de la dispute t'ait "plu" enfin l'écriture ^^. Et pour ta supposition, à voir... XD

JessieCort: Tu avais la moitié de tes suppositions de juste! C'est pas mal! Mdrr

fr-fan-britanna: Mdrr ce n'est pas toi au début qui m'avait dit que tu aimais quand c'était compliqué? ^^ Oui ça va commencer à s'arranger! Rdv en milieu de semaine pour!

FlowWow25: Non non promis juré, ça va n'allait que mieux... Malgré la fin de ce chapitre! On va entamer la phase de "guérison"

bleachelfen: ce serait trop bien si on pouvait adapter nos fics en série, le rêve! Et c'est toujours un pure bonheur de lire tes avis comme celui-ci donc merci d'avoir pris le temps de me le laisser!

Loo's: C'est vrai que la situation nous fait nous poser pas mal de questions... Mais oui, les choses vont finir par s'arranger, elles s'aiment trop pour ne pas se réconcilier!

LadyKastaG: Une chose est sûre et certaine, c'est que Clarke aussi a beaucoup de torts dans l'histoire et je te rassure je ne l'oublie pas... Mais après, ce n'est pas vraiment une question de qui a raison, qui a tort, c'est surtout une question de communication. Il va falloir qu'elles s'excusent toutes les deux et qu'elles se disent une bonne fois pour toutes ce qu'elles ressentent.

fanefane74: Je t'assure que je me met une pression énorme pour bien soigner la fin et je sens que je vais réécrire plein plein plein de fois les prochains passages mdrr

Artemis972: L'amour passionnel... Celui que Clarke et Lexa voulaient à tout prix éviter! L'une et l'autre... Elles se sont bien faites avoir! Mdr

Heda Root: Oui oui elles vont finir par se réconcilier: Et enfin - enfin - enfin s'avouer leurs sentiments!

Edas44: Ahhhhhhhhh j'ai eu ma review! Mdr. Et quel review! Toujours un énorme plaisir de lire ton avis, même si je sais que je te rend dingue! Mdrr. (Mais tu as vu hein j'ai publié ce soir!) Et là, je l'ai bien lu jusqu'au bout, promis! Et toujours aussi pertinente! J'aurais voulu te répondre point par point, mais là je risque d'écrire 5000 mots de plus. Je te dirais juste que: ne t'inquiète pas j'oublie pas le Clarke/Costia!

JaimePasFinn: Je suis sûre que je pouvais faire pire niveau drama mdrrr mais je garde les choses soft (je plaisante hein! =))


	28. Chapitre 27

_Comme promis, voici le chapitre 27! Et j_ _'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira!_

 _Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas trop quand il sera disponible. Ce qui est sûr c'est que ce ne sera pas ce week-end :/ (je m'en vais en long week-end donc je ne pourrais pas écrire). Cela dit, je fais au plus vite!_

 _Je n'ai pas pu répondre aux reviews (si je voulais publier ce soir) et en plus de ça, volontairement, je ne met pas de teaser pour le prochain... Parce que je ne savais pas trop quoi vous dire sans en dévoiler trop pour la suite! (Je crains je sais...)_

 _J'attends vos avis avec impatience!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _LSAfor'_

 _PS: Un grand merci à jenkus pour sa correction super rapide!_

* * *

Chapitre 27:

Il était un peu plus de 23h lorsque Lexa franchit les portes de l'UCLAH, l'hôpital de Los Angeles.

Dès lors qu'elle avait raccroché avec Octavia, elle ne s'était pas posée de questions et s'était empressée de prendre le jet privé de la compagnie pour arriver au plus vite.

Et six heures plus tard, la voilà dans l'hôpital qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une fois dans sa vie, lorsqu'elle s'était cassé le bras au collège en jouant au football (ce qui avait amené son père à lui interdire de pratiquer le moindre sport collectif après ça, proclamant qu'il s'agissait d'une perte de temps)…

Elle lança un regard circulaire autour d'elle et réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas où aller. Dans la précipitation, elle n'avait pas demandé plus d'informations à Octavia. Elle lui avait juste dit qu'elle venait le plus vite possible mais n'avait pas cherché à savoir où aller, à qui s'adresser ou quoi faire. Et après son atterrissage, elle avait essayé de la joindre à nouveau mais son téléphone était sur messagerie. Et vu qu'elle n'avait pas véritablement envie de parler à Raven, Lexa n'avait pas cherché à rappeler sur le téléphone duquel O l'avait jointe dans un premier temps…

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le standard d'accueil se trouvant au milieu de l'immense hall et elle s'avança dans sa direction.

\- Excusez-moi, prononça-t-elle pour attirer l'attention de la seule réceptionniste qui était libre.

Cette dernière leva les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur et lui adressa un petit sourire lui signifiant qu'elle l'écoutait.

\- Pourriez-vous m'indiquer la chambre au nom de Griffin s'il vous plait? questionna-t-elle aimablement.

La femme, d'une quarantaine d'années, acquiesça avant de tapoter sur son clavier. Elle bougea sa souris, cliqua quelques fois puis reporta son attention sur Lexa.

\- Toujours au bloc, informa-t-elle.

\- Pourriez-vous m'indiquer lequel?

La réceptionniste hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

\- L'information ne peut être divulguée qu'aux membres de la famille…

\- Je suis de la famille, mentit immédiatement Lexa en s'efforçant d'esquisser un léger sourire qui, elle l'espérait, cachait un minimum son envie d'étrangler la femme face à elle.

Cette dernière lui lança un regard dubitatif.

\- Je suis désolée, Mlle _Woods_ , mais je ne peux pas vous donner cette information, se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre en appuyant volontairement sur son nom.

Et bien sûr, se dit Lexa. Il fallait que cette femme sache qui elle était! Stupides parents, actionnaires de l'hôpital!

Alors qu'elle avait réussi à garder son calme jusque maintenant, elle sentit le peu de patience qui lui restait disparaitre peu à peu.

\- Écoutez, prononça lentement Lexa de son ton le plus menaçant. Si vous ne voulez pas aller au-devant de gros ennuis, vous allez me donner cette information immédiatement…

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leurs échanges, le visage de la réceptionniste afficha autre chose que de l'apathie. Elle fixa Lexa avec ce qui sembla être de la crainte et balbutia quelques mots.

\- Mlle Woods je – hum – je… on ne…

\- Lexa? lança une voix derrière elle d'un ton incertain.

Au plus grand soulagement de l'hôtesse d'accueil, Lexa détourna son regard effrayant d'elle et porta son attention sur la personne qui venait de l'interpeller.

Il s'agissait de Raven qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle et qui la fixait avec une expression de surprise sur le visage. Elle regarda Lexa puis la réceptionniste puis reporta une nouvelle fois son regard sur Lexa, semblant comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- Viens, intima-t-elle doucement avec un signe de la tête. Je vais t'amener vers les autres. Ils sont tous en train d'attendre dans la salle d'attente attenante aux blocs…

Lexa acquiesça avant d'adresser un dernier regard noir à la réceptionniste qui se recroquevilla immédiatement dans son siège. Elle s'avança ensuite jusqu'à Raven et la suivit sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Le chemin jusqu'aux ascenseurs se fit dans un silence palpable. Mais c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Elle avait d'autres préoccupations en tête que le fait qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à Raven depuis près de trois semaines et que leur dernière discussion était une dispute dont les mots n'avaient cessé de résonner dans son esprit.

Raven appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et attendit qu'il arrive. Elle laissa Lexa entrer à l'intérieur la première puis la suivit et appuya sur le 5. Les portes se refermèrent sur elle et la cabine commença son ascension sans qu'elles ne s'échangent le moindre mot.

\- Je suis surprise de te voir ici, déclara finalement Raven, rompant ainsi le silence pesant.

\- C'est normal, répondit froidement Lexa en gardant ses yeux ancrés sur les numéros qui défilaient devant elle. Tu penses que je ne me préoccupe de personne à part moi-même…

Elle entendit Raven soupirer et sentit son regard sur elle. Mais elle continua de maintenir le sien sur les numéros et vit le 4 s'allumer.

\- Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit Lexa et tu le sais, lui dit Raven.

Lexa tourna la tête vers elle et lui adressa un regard dur.

\- Et donc je suis censée te croire? questionna-t-elle rhétoriquement. Mais quand moi je te dis que je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'ai dit à Clarke, je mens…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… répondit Raven. J'étais en colère ce jour-là, je n'étais pas du tout rationnelle donc je t'ai dit des choses qui ont dépassé ma pensée…

\- Moi aussi, rétorqua Lexa d'un ton toujours aussi ferme. Et pourtant ça ne t'a pas empêché de me condamner immédiatement et de me refuser le bénéfice du doute en oubliant dix ans d'amitié en un claquement de doigts…

Raven ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt.

\- Lexa… souffla-t-elle.

La nommée secoua immédiatement la tête pour la faire taire.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, déclara-t-elle fermement.

Raven ouvrit la bouche pour contester mais la referma et finit par acquiescer.

\- Tu as raison…

Un nouveau silence se fit pendant lequel le cerveau de Lexa sembla surchauffer de pensées. Elle poussa une profonde expiration avant de demander doucement:

\- Du nouveau?

\- Toujours rien, répondit Raven en secouant la tête.

\- Et –

Elle s'interrompit, s'éclaircit la gorge pour faire disparaitre la boule qui s'y était créée et reporta son attention sur Raven, le regard beaucoup plus doux que quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Clarke? questionna-t-elle la voix légèrement éraillée.

L'ascenseur s'immobilisa à ce moment-là, leur indiquant qu'elles étaient arrivées. Les portes s'ouvrirent et, poussant un nouveau soupir, Raven se contenta de répondre à Lexa en lui faisant un signe de tête vers l'extérieur.

Lexa suivit son regard et sentit son rythme cardiaque s'emballer furieusement lorsqu'elle vit, assise sur un des sièges de la salle d'attente face à elle, la personne qui avait hanté chacune de ses pensées ces trois dernières semaines.

Clarke avait son visage enfoui dans ses mains et ne semblait accorder aucune importance à sa mère et à Octavia qui étaient toutes les deux assises de part et d'autre d'elle.

Ce fut Octavia qui remarqua son arrivée la première. Elle la regarda et lui adressa un sourire soulagé. Mais Lexa ne lui accorda pas vraiment d'attention. Son regard était complètement ancré sur la blonde à plusieurs dizaines de mètres d'elle. Elle la fixa pendant de longues secondes sans bouger. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle la vit lever enfin la tête dans sa direction.

Son regard se retrouva plongé dans les yeux, qui malgré leur rougeur actuelle, restaient les plus beaux qu'elle n'ait jamais vus et elle eut l'impression que son cœur venait de s'arrêter tellement il battait vite…

∞ _Flash-Back∞_

 _Six heures plus tôt_

 _Une immense panique envahit Lexa à l'entente de la nouvelle qu'Octavia venait de lui annoncer. Mais elle s'efforça de garder son sang-froid, c'était plus que nécessaire._

 _\- Un – un accident? prononça-t-elle lentement. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Clarke – Clarke va bien?_

 _\- Oui oui, s'empressa de répondre O. Elle n'a rien…_

 _Un immense soulagement s'empara de Lexa qui ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupir._

 _\- C'est M. Griffin qui a eu un accident, poursuivit Octavia. Clarke l'a appelé pour qu'il vienne la chercher et quelqu'un lui a barré la route à un feu… Ils – ils sont en train de le ramener à l'hôpital et il n'est vraiment pas en très bon point…_

 _La gorge de Lexa se retrouva nouée et elle ne put répondre que par un acquiescement, bien qu'elle ait pleinement conscience qu'Octavia ne puisse pas la voir._

 _Anya, qui la fixait attentivement, lui adressa un regard interrogateur mais Lexa l'ignora pour le moment._

 _\- Je – j'arrive O, déclara-t-elle. Je prends le premier avion…_

 _\- D'accord, répondit Octavia. Je n'ai plus de batterie sur mon téléphone donc appelle sur celui de Raven quand tu es là…_

 _\- Okay…_

 _Elle hésita quelques secondes avant d'ajouter:_

 _\- Ne leur dit pas que je viens…_

 _Elle savait qu'il y avait cinq heures de vol jusqu'à Los Angeles et elle ne voulait pas apporter à Clarke d'autre raison d'être bouleversée… Au moins, si elle ne voulait pas la voir, elle le lui dirait en face et Lexa s'en irait. Tout simplement…_

 _Un silence se fit au bout du fil. Puis elle entendit Octavia soupirer avant de lui dire:_

 _\- Très bien. Je ne dirais rien…_

 _Lexa attendit que son amie raccroche avant de faire de même. Elle s'empressa ensuite de faire le tour de son bureau pour commencer à regrouper ses affaires._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Anya._

 _\- Jake a eu un accident de voiture, répondit Lexa en levant les yeux vers elle. Il est dans un état critique._

 _\- Et tu vas véritablement y aller?_

 _Lexa acquiesça tout en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac. Elle vérifia qu'elle avait bien son portefeuille et ses papiers avant de se diriger vers l'armoire qui se trouvait dans un coin de la vaste pièce._

 _\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse Lexa? lança Anya par-dessus son épaule. Tu ne vas pas partir à Los Angeles comme ça, maintenant, tout de suite?_

 _\- Tu ne comprends pas, répondit distraitement Lexa en attrapant les quelques vêtements de rechange qu'elle laissait toujours ici et les fourra dans un sac._

 _\- Explique-moi alors…_

 _Lexa arrêta son geste avant de se tourner de nouveau vers sa cousine qui la fixait d'un air incrédule._

 _\- Jake… c'est la personne la plus importante au monde pour Clarke, expliqua-t-elle. Ils ont une relation très fusionnelle et – et je sais qu'elle n'est pas bien… Et – et il est comme un 2_ _ème_ _père pour moi… Je dois y aller…_

 _Anya continua de la dévisager pendant quelques secondes avant de soupirer._

 _\- Okay… concéda-t-elle. Mais tu ne trouveras jamais de vol à cette heure-ci…_

 _Lexa baissa les yeux vers sa montre et réalisa que sa cousine avait sûrement raison. Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux en signe de réflexion puis, lorsqu'une idée lui vint en tête, elle reporta son attention sur Anya et lui adressa un petit sourire en coin._

 _\- Heureusement que j'ai un avion à disposition…_

 _\- Il en est hors de question! s'exclama Anya lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit._

 _\- Anya, s'il te plait! J'ai juste besoin que tu me couvres jusqu'à demain… Dès que j'arrive à LA, je renvois immédiatement le jet ici, ni vu ni connu…_

 _\- Si le Commandant l'apprend, tu es foutu, lui répondit sa cousine._

 _Clairement, voulut lui répondre Lexa. Mais son père n'était pas prioritaire dans ses soucis pour le moment…_

 _\- Laisse-moi gérer mon paternel, lui dit-elle._

 _\- Et moi je gère le mien c'est ça? rétorqua Anya en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._

 _\- Et Titus, ajouta Lexa avec un sourire en enfilant son blazer noir par-dessus sa chemise._

 _\- Et Titus… confirma Anya dans un soupir._

 _Elle regarda Lexa arranger le col et les manches de ses vêtements avant d'attraper son sac et s'avancer vers elle._

 _\- Fais attention à toi, intima Anya._

 _\- Toujours… répondit Lexa avec un sourire. Merci…_

 _Elle posa une main sur son épaule qu'elle serra légèrement avant de la lâcher et s'en aller._

 _Anya la regarda disparaitre, exaspérée._

 _Elle espérait vraiment que sa cousine savait ce qu'elle faisait…_

∞ _Fin du Flash-Back∞_

Six heures. Six heures qu'elle était assise sur ce siège inconfortable de cette satanée salle d'attente. Elle n'avait pas bougé, n'avait pas parlé et s'était plongée dans une léthargie totale en attendant d'avoir la moindre nouvelle.

Six heures que Clarke attendait de savoir si son père allait s'en sortir. Six heures qu'elle revivait inlassablement le coup de fil que sa mère lui avait donné, lui indiquant qu'il n'était jamais arrivé à destination parce qu'il avait eu un terrible accident de voiture.

Six heures qu'il se trouvait dans ce bloc opératoire pendant qu'une multitude de chirurgiens tentaient de le garder en vie.

Et pendant tout ce temps, Octavia et Raven s'étaient relayées auprès d'elle. Elles avaient tenté de lui apporter du réconfort, lui avait proposé d'aller faire un tour, d'aller se prendre un café. Mais elle les avait ignorées. Sa mère, qui avait été démise temporairement de ses fonctions de chef de la chirurgie tant que son mari se trouvait au bloc, était restée auprès d'elle et n'avait cessé de répéter que si elles n'avaient pas encore de nouvelles, c'était que les choses se passaient bien. Comme si Clarke ne le savait pas déjà. Comme si elle n'était pas en dernière année de médecine…

Mais elle savait que sa mère tentait de se rassurer également avec ces mots, donc elle l'avait laissé faire, l'avait ignoré également, était restée sur son siège incommode et avait passé son temps à prier. Prier. Prier.

Pour que son père s'en sorte. Pour qu'il se remette de ce stupide accident.

Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer, une seule seconde, vivre dans un monde où il n'était pas… Parce qu'il était son père, l'homme le plus important de sa vie et qu'il se trouvait dans ce foutu bloc à cause d'elle… C'était les paroles qu'elle n'avait cessé de se répéter pendant les six dernières heures.

Six heures.

Six heures qu'elle tentait d'ignorer les va-et-vient autour d'elle, les docteurs qui se relayaient auprès d'autres personnes se trouvant dans la salle d'attente et le dong incessant des ascenseurs qui s'immobilisaient juste devant elle…

Jusqu'à ce dong en particulier qui l'amena à lever les yeux, comme si inconsciemment, elle avait su qu'en regardant en direction de l'ascenseur, elle y verrait Lexa.

Lexa qui amenait son cœur, son corps, tout son être entier à s'embraser à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à elle mais qui l'empêchait de tout faire sauf, justement, d'arrêter de penser à elle…

Lexa, dont les baisers la hantaient, dont le souvenir seul de ses caresses la faisaient frissonner.

Lexa, dont les horribles paroles n'avaient cessé de la tourmenter. Dont _ses_ horribles paroles à elle à son égard n'avaient cessé de la tourmenter…

Lexa qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des semaines, à cause de qui elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des semaines, et qui se tenait désormais à quelques mètres d'elle à la fixer de son magnifique regard émeraude qui lui avait terriblement manqué et qui lui donnait l'impression de ne voir qu'elle en cet instant précis.

Sans réellement réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, Clarke se redressa de son siège et fit quelques pas dans sa direction. Lexa, les yeux toujours ancrés en elle, s'avança également jusqu'à ce que seulement un ou deux mètres ne les séparent. Elle n'accorda pas la moindre attention aux trois autres femmes qui les observaient attentivement et continua de la dévisager longuement, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, face à elle et qu'elle allait parfaitement bien. Parce que malgré tout, malgré le fait qu'elle savait qu'elle n'était pas dans la voiture de son père, elle ne se sentait rassurée que maintenant qu'elle la voyait.

Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier la sensation affreuse qu'elle avait ressentie pendant les quelques secondes où elle avait pensé que c'était elle qui avait été concernée par l'accident…

\- Clarke… prononça-t-elle tout doucement.

Son cœur battait fortement contre sa poitrine.

Elle avait passé chaque minute depuis qu'Octavia lui avait annoncé l'accident de M. Griffin à appréhender ce moment. Elle avait passé son temps à se demander comment Clarke allait réagir en la voyant.

Lui demanderait-elle de partir? L'ignorerait-elle? Serait-elle déçue de la voir? En colère?

Après tout, elles ne s'étaient pas revues depuis des semaines et elle savait que Clarke lui en voulait encore énormément. Elle-même n'arrivait pas à oublier totalement ce qu'il s'était passé…

Donc elle avait passé les dernières heures avec des milliers de questions, d'incertitudes, se bousculant dans sa tête…

Mais elle avait été sûre d'une chose, c'était que peu importe ce qu'il se passait entre elles, peu importe l'accueil qui l'attendait, elle devait être là.

Elle _se_ devait d'être là…

Parce qu'elle savait à quel point Clarke aimait son père. À quel point il était important pour elle… Et s'imaginer la détresse de Clarke à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres d'elle ne l'avait pas fait hésiter une seule seconde à prendre le premier vol pour la retrouver. Quitte à prendre le risque de se prendre une gifle à son arrivée…

Elle avait besoin de la voir de ses propres yeux, de s'assurer qu'elle tenait le coup, qu'elle allait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Et maintenant qu'elle était face à elle, maintenant qu'elle était plongée dans ses yeux bleus éblouissants, elle ne portait en elle aucun atome de regret.

Quoi qu'il allait se passer…

Mais ses appréhensions n'avaient pas vraiment lieu d'être car la seule chose que Clarke ressentait à cet instant précis, c'était une puissante accalmie.

La vision presque chimérique de Lexa face à elle, l'entente de son prénom sortant de sa bouche, l'amenèrent à oublier toutes ses réserves. Elle sentit toutes ses défenses, toute cette volonté de rester forte, qu'elle tentait de maintenir depuis qu'elle avait reçu le coup de téléphone lui indiquant que son père était à l'hôpital, la quitter.

Lexa était là…

Elle était là, face à elle, et Clarke en avait assez de lutter.

Donc, sans réfléchir, elle combla le peu de distance qui les séparait et enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de Lexa avant d'enfouir son visage dans sa nuque. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait lui offrir ce dont elle avait besoin…

Lexa, surprise, se tendit légèrement face au contact plus qu'inattendu. Mais ça ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Elle ne perdit pas un seul instant de plus pour répondre à l'étreinte et enlaça la taille de Clarke en savourant pleinement le contact.

Et juste comme ça, Lexa eut l'impression de sortir enfin de l'apnée dans laquelle elle était depuis des semaines et de prendre une bouffée d'air frais.

Elle ignora le regard entendu que Raven et Octavia échangèrent et resserra un peu plus son étreinte autour de la personne qui lui avait terriblement manqué. Elle ferma ensuite ses yeux avant de pousser un profond soupir soulagé.

Jamais elle n'aurait osé rêver prendre Clarke de nouveau dans ses bras.

\- Ça va aller, murmura-t-elle à son oreille d'une voix légèrement tremblotante. Ça va aller…

Clarke ferma ses yeux à son tour et laissa enfin couler les larmes qu'elle avait retenues jusqu'à présent. Elle savait que Lexa n'avait aucune certitude de ce qu'elle lui disait. Mais entendre sa voix, avoir ses bras autour d'elle, avaient toujours eu le don de lui procurer un sentiment de sécurité. Toujours. Et ce, avant même qu'elle ne réalise ses sentiments pour elle…

Et pendant ces quelques secondes, elle arriva à oublier leur conflit. Pendant ces quelques secondes, elle oublia l'état misérable dans lequel elle l'avait mise.

Elle oublia leurs paroles horribles, elle oublia toutes ces nuits qu'elle avait passé éveillée à repenser à leur dispute, à leurs mots échangés, à la douleur qu'elle continuait de ressentir.

Pendant ces précieuses secondes, elle se laissa envelopper par la sérénité que lui offrait Lexa et elle comprit que s'il y avait bien un endroit où elle arriverait à tenir le coup en attendant que son père sorte sain et sauf du bloc opératoire, c'était dans ses bras.

Elle respira donc pleinement le parfum de Lexa et agrippa un peu plus fortement le dos de son blazer, s'y accrochant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Elles restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, occultant tout le reste. Elles oublièrent les bruits qui les entouraient. Elles oublièrent les trois autres femmes autour d'elles qui les observaient toujours.

Elles oublièrent les trois dernières semaines, elles oublièrent leur dispute et tout ce qui avait précédé.

Puis un docteur arriva près de leur petit groupe et prononça un « Dr Griffin » respectueux à l'adresse d'Abby, les sortant ainsi brutalement de leur bulle.

Clarke rompit l'étreinte mais resta près de Lexa, la chaleur de son corps la rassurant légèrement. Elle fixa le nouvel arrivant toujours en tenu de bloc et le reconnut comme étant le résidant qui accompagnait le chirurgien s'occupant de son père.

\- Dr Griffin, répéta le jeune médecin, le Dr Jackson m'a demandé de venir vous tenir au courant des évolutions de l'intervention sur votre mari…

\- Je vous écoute Miller, intima Abby d'un ton avenant.

\- M. Griffin tient toujours le coup, informa-t-il. Mais il y a eu quelques complications…

\- Quelles genres de complications? questionna Clarke en devançant sa mère.

Le Dr Miller lui adressa un regard avant de reporter son attention sur la chef de chirurgie, ne voulant, semble-t-il, parler qu'à elle.

 _Quel fayot_ , pensa Lexa. Mais elle ne dit rien et resta concentrée sur Clarke qui observait le résidant avec une grande attention.

\- Il a déjà fait deux arrêts sur la table, déclara-t-il. Et a perdu énormément de sang…

Une peur horrifiante s'empara de Clarke à l'entente des nouvelles.

\- Le Dr Jackson a réussi à stopper la dernière hémorragie au niveau des poumons, poursuivit le Dr Miller, mais quelques complications subsistent au niveau de l'abdomen… Ces dernières heures seront donc décisives…

Lexa se demanda vaguement s'il était de notoriété que les médecins délivrent ce genre de nouvelles de façon aussi peu empathique. Elle pensait que tant que l'intervention n'était pas terminée, il n'était pas utile d'inquiéter les proches plus que nécessaire. Mais elle oubliait que ce Dr Miller était en train de s'adresser à son patron. Au chef de la chirurgie. Il savait très bien qu'il était inutile de tenter d'apporter seulement la moitié des informations…

\- Dr Griffin, prononça de nouveau le Dr Miller à l'adresse d'Abby. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit… N'hésitez surtout pas…

\- Vous ne devriez pas plutôt aller aider le Dr Jackson? s'énerva Clarke en dardant le résidant d'un regard noir.

\- Clarke! se scandalisa Abby avant que Miller ne puisse répondre.

\- Il vient de dire que son titulaire était en train de galérer à maintenir papa en vie et au lieu de l'aider, il vient te lécher les bottes!

\- Clarke, ça suffit! réprimanda sa mère.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers le Dr Miller.

\- Retournez auprès de Jackson, intima-t-elle d'un ton catégorique. Dites-lui que je veux des nouvelles toutes les heures et que j'ai entièrement confiance en lui.

Le résidant acquiesça frénétiquement avant de tourner les talons et de se dépêcher de disparaitre en direction des blocs opératoires. Abby le fixa quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers sa fille.

\- Je sais que tu es triste et en colère, déclara-t-elle à son adresse, mais tu ne peux pas parler à mes internes de cette façon!

\- Je sais… répondit Clarke dans une expiration saccadée.

Elle secoua la tête puis s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'ajouter:

\- Je – je vais aller faire un tour, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air…

Sans attendre de réponse, elle s'éloigna en direction des ascenseurs. Lexa la regarda rentrer à l'intérieur d'une des cabines et remarqua immédiatement sa détresse au moment où les portes se refermèrent sur elle.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était la suivre. Mais elle hésitait… Clarke l'avait peut-être prise dans ses bras en la voyant, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait envie de l'avoir à ses côtés.

\- Vas-y, prononça Raven.

Lexa se tourna vers elle, vit qu'elle l'observait attentivement et comprit qu'elle avait remarqué son hésitation à suivre Clarke.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

Raven esquissa un léger sourire tandis qu'Octavia levait les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

\- Tu es la seule de qui elle a accepté le moindre réconfort, informa cette dernière. La seule…

\- Vas-y, répéta Raven.

Lexa déglutit difficilement en continuant de les regarder attentivement. Elle porta ensuite son attention sur Abby qui lui adressa un petit acquiescement et elle n'eut pas besoin de plus d'encouragement pour se lancer à la recherche de Clarke.

Il lui fallut près de cinq minutes pour la retrouver. La blonde était à l'extérieur, dans un coin isolé qui reliait l'entrée des urgences aux escaliers de secours. Elle lui tournait le dos et avait la tête et les mains posés contre le mur face à elle.

Lexa dépassa plusieurs ambulances garées et s'avança précautionneusement dans sa direction.

\- Clarke… prononça-t-elle doucement.

\- Il – il ne roulait m-même pas vite… prononça Clarke en sanglotant. Il – il était… seulement en – en première… Co – comment est-ce qu'il peut être dans… dans cet état-là?

Lexa sentit son cœur se briser face à sa détresse et continua de s'avancer dans son dos jusqu'à se positionner derrière elle. Elle laissa plusieurs dizaines de centimètres les séparer volontairement et ne la toucha pas.

\- Clarke, s'il te plait, regarde-moi…

Elle la vit hocher frénétiquement la tête contre le mur.

\- Je – je ne p-peux pas… Je – je n'arrive p-pas à – à…

Elle était en train de suffoquer, Lexa en était certaine. Elle reconnaissait les symptômes d'une crise de panique et se sentait complètement impuissante et désarmée.

Clarke était en train de souffrir devant elle et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'apaiser.

Elle contempla pendant une fraction de seconde l'idée d'aller chercher Abby mais pour cela, il fallait qu'elle abandonne la blonde et ça, il en était hors de question. Elle décida donc de suivre son instinct et fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Elle s'avança un peu plus dans le dos de Clarke jusqu'à la coller, glissa ses bras le long des siens et posa ses mains sur les siennes. Elle la sentit se tendre immédiatement face au contact mais ne se rétracta pas pour autant et resserra son étau autour d'elle.

\- Clarke… murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Il faut que tu respires…

\- Je – je n'y… arrive pas.

D'un geste naturel, Lexa attrapa les deux mains qui se trouvaient sous les siennes et entremêla leurs doigts ensemble. Puis, lentement, elle ramena leurs bras et les croisa autour d'elles dans une étreinte qu'elle espérait sécurisante. Elle se sentit légèrement soulagée lorsqu'elle sentit Clarke se laissait aller contre elle, son dos dorénavant complètement collé à sa poitrine et sa tête posée sur son épaule.

\- Concentre-toi sur moi, intima-t-elle tout doucement.

Clarke ferma les yeux et fit ce que Lexa lui demandait. Elle tenta tant bien que mal d'occulter tout ce qui l'entourait sauf la personne qui la tenait fermement. Elle se concentra sur ses mains entremêlées aux siennes, aux douces caresses de ses pouces sur sa peau. Elle se concentra sur la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, du bien-être qu'il lui apportait. Elle se concentra sur la sensation de sa joue collée à sa tempe et de son étreinte protectrice.

Lexa la sentit se détendre petit à petit dans ses bras mais le rythme de sa respiration était toujours saccadé.

\- Concentre-toi sur ma respiration… murmura-t-elle. Essaye de te synchroniser à son rythme…

Clarke acquiesça contre sa tempe et se focalisa sur le soulèvement de sa poitrine derrière son dos. Lexa prit volontairement une profonde inspiration avant d'expirer lentement et réitéra plusieurs fois la notion jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente Clarke inspirer et expirer au même rythme qu'elle.

\- C'est bien… Continue…

Lexa pouvait sentir son cœur battre fortement contre sa poitrine mais fit tout pour garder le rythme de sa respiration régulier. Elle tourna légèrement la tête de sorte à pouvoir plonger son nez dans les cheveux de Clarke et posa ses lèvres dessus tout en fermant les yeux.

\- Ça va aller… souffla-t-elle.

Lexa répéta les mots plusieurs fois et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit Clarke se détendre complètement dans ses bras qu'elle entreprit de défaire son étreinte. Mais, dès qu'elle esquissa un geste pour s'éloigner, Clarke resserra ses doigts dans les siens pour la retenir.

\- Reste, s'il te plait…

Le cœur de Lexa se serra à l'entente du ton plein de supplice.

\- Je ne vais nulle part, assura-t-elle en lui caressant tendrement les mains. Je veux juste nous faire asseoir…

Parce qu'elle sentait que Clarke commençait à fatiguer. Elle la sentait s'appuyer un peu plus contre elle. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas la voir dans le moindre inconfort.

Lexa attendit une fraction de seconde avant de défaire ses mains de celles de Clarke pour les glisser jusqu'à ses coudes et la guider. Sans la lâcher, elle manœuvra de sorte à se retrouver dos au mur contre lequel elle se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, n'accordant pas la moindre importance à ce qui pouvait s'y trouver, avant de lever les yeux vers Clarke, l'invitant d'un regard légèrement anxieux à la rejoindre.

Cette dernière n'opposa aucune résistance. Elle se positionna entre les jambes de Lexa, son dos de nouveau contre elle et sa tête posé sur son épaule. Immédiatement, Lexa remonta ses genoux et l'enveloppa de nouveau dans ses bras dans une étreinte sécurisante.

De longues secondes passèrent sans qu'aucune des deux ne parle. Clarke était exténuée et elle n'en prenait réellement conscience que maintenant, alors qu'elle s'était complètement abandonnée à Lexa.

Elle trouvait juste dingue qu'après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles, après leur dispute, après leur prise de distance, Lexa restait la seule et unique personne qui pouvait lui apporter du réconfort et de l'apaisement.

Mais elle n'avait pas envie d'y penser pour l'instant... Son père était actuellement entre la vie et la mort et la présence de Lexa était la seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas devenir folle.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête de sorte à pouvoir enfouir son visage dans la nuque de Lexa et respira pleinement son parfum en fermant les yeux.

\- Je ne peux pas le perdre… murmura-t-elle.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Lexa au moment où elle sentit le souffle de Clarke lui caresser la peau. Elle tenta de calmer son cœur battant et enlaça un peu plus fortement les épaules de Clarke.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle simplement parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'elle pouvait dire.

\- C'est de ma faute, murmura Clarke contre sa nuque. J'avais énormément bu et… Il y avait cette fille qui n'arrêtait pas de me faire du rentre-dedans et – et la seule chose à laquelle je n'arrêtais pas de penser, c'était toi…

Lexa sentit un soubresaut au creux de son estomac et voulut esquisser un sourire heureux mais s'en empêcha. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment…

Elle resta donc silencieuse et écouta attentivement.

\- J'ai voulu rentrer, poursuivit Clarke. Mais je ne trouvais Raven et O nulle part… Donc je l'ai appelé. J'ai appelé mon père pour qu'il vienne me chercher… Ma mère m'a dit qu'il démarrait à un feu vert quand un type complètement bourré lui a coupé la route…

Elle termina son récit dans un sanglot qui amena Lexa à la serrer un peu plus contre elle. Des larmes coulaient désormais le long de sa nuque mais elle s'en fichait complètement.

\- Clarke… souffla-t-elle. Si c'est de la faute de quelqu'un, c'est celle de l'idiot qui a pris le volant saoul. Pas de la tienne…

\- Si – s'il n'était jamais venu me chercher, il ne se serait jamais trouvé sur cette route, sanglota Clarke. Il ne serait pas dans ce putain de bloc opératoire!

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que tu en es responsable, insista Lexa d'un ton plein de certitude.

Clarke ne répondit pas et Lexa comprit qu'il en faudrait plus pour la convaincre, ce qu'elle trouvait détestable. Elle n'imaginait déjà pas la douleur que devait ressentir la blonde à attendre de savoir si son père allait s'en sortir ou pas, alors y ajouter en plus de la culpabilité devait juste être insupportable…

Et elle détestait se sentir aussi impuissante face à la situation… Si elle avait la possibilité, elle retirait cette douleur de Clarke. Elle la subirait elle-même.

\- Ton père est l'homme le plus fort que je connaisse, déclara-t-elle à l'oreille de Clarke. C'est un battant… S'il y a bien une personne qui peut s'en sortir malgré tous, c'est lui…

De nouveau, Clarke resta silencieuse. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer avant d'enfouir un peu plus son visage dans la nuque de Lexa.

Elle ne savait pas encore combien de temps l'opération de son père allait durer. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il en aboutirait. Elle ne savait rien du tout et ces incertitudes étaient en train de la tuer à petit feu…

Mais la sensation du pouls de Lexa contre son nez, son odeur, le rythme de sa respiration avait le don de la rassurer et la garder calme.

Et pour l'instant, c'était tout ce qui comptait…

* * *

 **~~##~~**


	29. Chapitre 28

_Bonsoir la Kru!_

 _Here we go again avec le chapitre 28! C'est un de mes chapitres préférés et un de ceux que j'anticipais le plus à écrire. Donc par conséquent, c'est un de ceux qui m'a le plus donné de difficultés à écrire et qui me laisse quelque peu insatisfaite. Mais vu qu'il ne sera jamais parfait, je vous le poste quand même ^^_

 _Cette fois-ci (et parce que je vous ai quand même fait attendre 10 jours ^^); j'ai répondu aux reviews et vous ai mis un teasing pour le prochain chapitre!_

 _Prochain chapitre qui risque d'arriver avec du retard! Je suis désolée! Mais l'écriture avance doucement (j'étais malade tout ce week) et le week-end prochain je m'en vais encore! Vais essayer de carburer dans la semaine mais je vous ne garantie rien du tout!_

 _Trêve de blabla et de racontage de vie et place au chapitre! (j'ai hâte de lire vos avis dessus!)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _LSAfor'_

 _PS: As usual, un grand merci à **jenkus** pour la correction! Toujours au top!_

* * *

Chapitre 28:

Lexa contempla d'un regard curieux la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Le bureau d'Abby, ou plus précisément le bureau du Chef de Chirurgie de l'hôpital UCLAH, était très élégant et assez spacieux. Et elle savait parfaitement qu'il devait être un des seuls avec autant de confort. Après tout, les médecins passaient le plus clair de leur temps dans les blocs opératoires. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'espaces chaleureux et dédiés pour remplir leurs dossiers. Juste quelques salles de garde pour pouvoir se reposer – ou _plus_ si elle en croyait Grey's Anatomy…

Mais le bureau du Dr Griffin comportait, en plus de son bureau croulant sous une tonne de dossiers, un grand canapé moelleux et douillet. Canapé sur lequel elle était actuellement.

Mais la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait était loin d'être confortable. Elle avait le dos contre un des accoudoirs, et ses jambes ramenées à l'extérieur, dans un angle plus que bizarre. Mais pour rien au monde elle n'était prête à bouger…

Parce que Clarke dormait profondément, la tête posée sur ses genoux et elle n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard de son visage.

Oui, c'était le milieu de la nuit, Lexa avait fait plus de 3000 kilomètres, avait une jambe endormie, et pourtant elle ne pouvait pas se dépêtrer de son sourire idiot.

Au moment où elles étaient revenues de l'extérieur pour retrouver Raven, Octavia et Abby, cette dernière avait été inquiète en voyant la mine extenuée de sa fille. Elle lui avait donc proposé d'aller se reposer dans son bureau en lui promettant de venir la chercher dès qu'elle aurait du nouveau sur l'opération de son père.

Clarke avait fini par accepter sur l'insistance des quatre autres. Elle avait pris les clés que sa mère lui avait tendues puis avait demandé à Lexa de l'accompagner. Et Lexa l'avait suivie sans la moindre hésitation.

Ce qui les avait amenées dans la position où elles se trouvaient actuellement.

Lexa continua de contempler le visage endormi de Clarke puis, avec un geste hésitant, elle glissa une main sur son visage et la remonta jusqu'à ses cheveux qu'elle caressa délicatement. Elle reçut en réponse un soupir appréciatif de la part de la blonde toujours endormie qui fit agrandir son sourire.

Elle était heureuse de la voir se reposer enfin. Surtout après sa crise de panique.

Mais, par-dessus tout, Lexa était heureuse d'avoir été celle qui avait réussi à l'apaiser assez pour qu'elle puisse s'endormir.

Elle avait pleinement conscience que les choses entre elles étaient loin d'être réglées. Ce n'était pas parce que Clarke l'avait accueillie les bras ouverts que cela voulait dire qu'elle lui pardonnait. Lexa le savait très bien. Et elle savait très bien que tôt ou tard, il faudrait qu'elles jouent carte sur table. Il faudrait qu'elles s'expliquent.

Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le plus important. Pour l'instant, elle pouvait parfaitement se contenter d'être là pour Clarke. D'être son soutien indéfectible. Elle pouvait rester des heures immobile si ça voulait dire qu'elle avait le droit de la voir dormir dans ses bras. Elle était même prête à le faire pour le reste de sa vie.

Elle était prête à veiller sur Clarke pour le reste de son existence. À veiller sur la seule et unique personne qui lui avait apporté une signification au mot amour.

Parce qu'il était inutile de le nier plus longtemps, elle était folle amoureuse de Clarke Griffin…

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, la sortant de sa contemplation. Elle leva les yeux du visage de Clarke et vit Octavia et Raven rentrer à l'intérieur de la pièce. Lexa porta l'index qui n'était pas dans les cheveux de Clarke sur ses lèvres, leur signifiant de ne pas faire de bruit.

Octavia laissa échapper un léger rire moqueur.

\- Je t'en prie, dit-elle amusée, tu sais aussi bien que moi que quand Clarke dort, il faut un tank pour la réveiller!

Lexa esquissa un petit sourire en coin devant la remarque loin d'être fausse.

\- C'est vrai, admit-elle. Mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque, elle a besoin de se reposer…

Tandis qu'Octavia acquiesçait, elle porta son regard sur Raven qui n'avait toujours rien dit et qui les regardait, elle et Clarke, avec un regard indéchiffrable.

\- _Hum hum_ , prononça Octavia en s'éclaircissant la gorge, mal-à-l'aise. Je vais aller me chercher un café, vous voulez quelque chose?

Elle sentait parfaitement la tension entre les deux amies et voulait qu'elles s'expliquent une bonne fois pour toute, quitte à aller chercher un café qu'elle ne voulait même pas.

Tandis que Lexa lui répondit par un hochement négatif de la tête en se concentrant de nouveau sur Clarke, Raven, elle, lui adressa un regard reconnaissant.

Cette dernière lui répondit par un clin d'œil puis quitta la pièce silencieusement, la laissant seule avec Lexa et Clarke qui semblaient de nouveau dans leur propre bulle.

Raven resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes, observant ses deux amies.

Elle pouvait voir la poitrine de la blonde monter et s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration. Elle pouvait voir une certaine sérénité sur les traits de son visage, malgré la situation. Elle pouvait voir que la présence de Lexa l'apaisait.

Et elle pouvait voir le regard aimant que cette dernière lui adressait tandis qu'elle continuait de lui caresser les cheveux.

Oui, elle voyait clairement le regard que Lexa avait pour Clarke. Elle la regardait comme si elle détenait toutes les richesses de l'univers. Comme si elle avait mis les étoiles dans le ciel.

Comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse du monde…

C'était un regard unique mais tellement familier. Parce qu'elle avait toujours regardé Clarke de cette façon, de manière plus réservée certes, mais la lueur dans ses yeux avait toujours été là.

Et Raven n'en prenait réellement conscience que maintenant.

\- C'est d'elle dont tu parlais… déclara-t-elle finalement.

Lexa, qui pendant l'espace de quelques instants avait oublié la présence de Raven, reporta son regard sur elle et fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle lui disait.

\- Au parc, ce jour-là, précisa Raven. Quand tu parlais de cette fille qui te rendait dingue, tu ne parlais pas de Costia mais de Clarke…

Lexa déglutit difficilement tout en serrant la mâchoire. Elle hésita pendant quelques secondes à envoyer balader une nouvelle fois Raven mais elle savait qu'il était temps qu'elles aient une véritable conversation.

Elle prit donc une profonde inspiration et attrapa son blazer qu'elle avait posé un peu plus tôt sur l'accoudoir. Elle le roula en boule, ignorant le fait qu'il risquait de se froisser, puis, tout en veillant à être la plus délicate possible, elle souleva la tête de Clarke, se dégagea de sa place et la posa doucement sur le vêtement improvisé en coussin. Avec un petit sourire plein de tendresse, elle regarda Clarke bouger légèrement et marmonner quelques paroles incompréhensibles sans pour autant se réveiller. Elle se redressa ensuite en position debout, se tourna vers Raven et lui fit un signe en direction de la porte. Cette dernière acquiesça avant de la suivre à l'extérieur.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans le couloir, Lexa ferma doucement la porte derrière elle avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Raven qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, attendant manifestement sa réponse.

Elle poussa un profond soupir et glissa une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste nerveux.

\- Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû te mentir, assura-t-elle lentement. Je t'ai dit le premier prénom qui m'est passé par la tête parce que je savais que tu réagirais mal si tu apprenais la vérité… Même si je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi mal, ajouta-t-elle amèrement.

Raven grimaça à l'entente de la pique, une culpabilité évidente s'affichant sur son visage. Elle s'appuya contre le mur derrière elle et soupira fortement.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle sincèrement. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire… tout ce que je t'ai dit… Le pire, c'est que je savais que j'avais tort. Mais quand j'ai entendu ce que tu avais dit à Clarke, j'ai vu rouge et j'ai réagi bêtement…

Lexa acquiesça imperceptiblement alors que la boule de culpabilité avec laquelle elle vivait depuis des semaines s'intensifia au creux de son estomac. Alors qu'elle continuait de dévisager Raven, elle décida qu'il était temps qu'elle soit complètement honnête. Avec tout le monde. À commencer par Raven et elle-même.

Surtout si elle voulait une véritable chance d'arranger les choses…

Elle se recula jusqu'au mur se trouvant à l'opposé de l'autre fille puis adopta la même position qu'elle, lui faisant ainsi complètement face. Elle croisa ensuite ses bras derrière son dos et s'appuya sur la surface froide derrière elle.

\- Dès le moment où j'ai rencontré Clarke, commença-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. Dès le moment où tu nous l'as présentée, j'ai su qu'elle était différente…

S'il fallait qu'elle se fie à l'expression de confusion qui s'afficha sur le visage de Raven, Lexa savait qu'elle ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures et s'efforça de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

\- Depuis ce moment-là, elle ne m'a pas laissé indifférente, poursuivit-elle. Mais, au début, j'ai mis ça sur le compte de l'attirance physique… Ensuite, je me suis dit que si elle avait autant d'importance à mes yeux, c'était parce qu'elle était une de mes meilleures amies… À chaque fois qu'elle me souriait, qu'elle me parlait ou qu'elle me touchait et que j'avais l'impression d'avoir des milliers de papillons dans le ventre, c'était ce que je me répétais… Qu'elle était mon amie, ma meilleure amie et que c'était pour ça que je ressentais ça… Et quand la partie logique de mon cerveau me faisait remarquer que je n'éprouvais pas la même chose vis-à-vis de toi ou d'Octavia, je me persuadais que c'était parce que je n'avais jamais ressenti d'attirance physique pour vous…

\- Chose que je n'ai jamais compris d'ailleurs, commenta Raven.

Lexa redressa la tête et leva un sourcil curieux à son adresse.

\- Quoi? fit mine de dire Raven. Tu as vu ce corps? ajouta-t-elle en se désignant de haut en bas d'un geste de la main.

Lexa laissa échapper un léger rire en secouant la tête, exaspérée.

\- Raven…

\- Okay, c'était nul, accorda Raven. Je t'en prie, continue…

L'atmosphère redevient tout de suite sérieuse. Lexa se dandina mal à l'aise sur ses pieds avant de se décider à reprendre.

\- Oui… Donc, c'est ce que je me suis répété pendant huit ans, dit-elle. Quand je préférais passer du temps avec elle plutôt qu'avec n'importe quelle autre fille, quand je voyais qu'elle était en retard et que je commençais à m'inquiéter, quand j'avais une bonne nouvelle et que la première personne avec qui je voulais la partager, c'était elle… À chaque fois, je tentais de me persuader que c'était parce qu'elle était ma meilleure amie. Mais en réalité, c'était tout simplement parce que j'étais amoureuse d'elle…

\- Tu _étais_ amoureuse d'elle? questionna Raven.

Lexa acquiesça en esquissant un sourire.

\- Je _suis_ amoureuse d'elle, corrigea-t-elle. Je l'ai toujours été...

Wow, elle l'avait dit. À voix haute. Et à quelqu'un d'autre!

Et c'était juste… énorme!

\- Et – et il a fallu que je la perde pour m'en rendre véritablement compte…

Sa mine redevint tout de suite plus morne alors qu'elle repensait aux dernières semaines qui venaient de s'écouler. Au vide qui avait élu domicile au creux de sa poitrine.

Vide qui s'était enfin capitonné au moment où Clarke l'avait prise dans ses bras.

Et c'était à cet instant-là, quand elle l'avait tenue contre elle, qu'elle s'était réellement sentie entière, sans l'impression qu'une partie d'elle lui manquait.

\- Je sais très bien que j'ai fait des erreurs, reprit-elle en déglutissant difficilement les sanglots qui venaient de nouer sa gorge. Je sais très bien que je l'ai blessée, parce qu'à chaque fois, je souffrais aussi… Et je sais que tu penses le contraire Rae', mais je t'assure que je n'ai que les intérêts de Clarke à cœur. C'est pour cette raison aussi que je vivais dans mon déni, parce que je savais qu'elle méritait mieux que moi…

Raven hocha immédiatement la tête de gauche à droite à l'entente des derniers mots.

\- Tu as tort, assura-t-elle.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se redressa du mur pour faire un pas vers Lexa.

\- Je sais que je t'ai dit le contraire il y a quelques semaines et j'en suis désolée parce que c'est complètement faux… C'est vrai que tu as fait des erreurs et c'est vrai que lorsqu'on en vient aux femmes, tu n'as pas un passé super glorieux –

\- Dis-moi qu'il y a un «mais» quelque part, la coupa Lexa.

\- Oui il y en a un, répondit Raven avec un sourire amusé. Et j'étais en train d'y venir avant que tu me coupes…

\- Désolée…

Raven laissa échapper un léger rire avant de retrouver son sérieux.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que, sous le coup de la colère je me suis contentée de ta réputation pour te condamner immédiatement et je n'aurais jamais dû, lui dit-elle. Tu es une de mes meilleures amies et je sais qui tu es. Véritablement… Tu es la personne qui, malgré sa richesse, malgré son éducation, malgré son statut, n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à devenir amie avec une orpheline pommée et une latina des mauvais quartiers… Tu es la personne la plus généreuse, la plus humble et la plus altruiste que je connaisse… Et j'aurais dû me baser sur ça avant d'émettre le moindre jugement à ton égard…

\- Raven… commença Lexa en sentant ses joues la chauffer.

Mais Raven ne la laissa pas ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle secoua la tête et reprit:

\- Si je t'ai demandé de rester loin de Clarke quand on était au lycée, c'était parce que je savais que tu avais beaucoup plus à lui offrir en devenant son amie… Et ça s'est confirmé toutes ces années… Et – et c'est aussi ce qui m'a fait penser que, justement, tu ne ressentais rien pour elle…

\- Parce que c'est si dur de croire que je puisse tomber amoureuse d'elle? questionna Lexa amèrement.

\- Honnêtement, oui! répondit Raven.

Lorsqu'elle vit Lexa laisser échapper un rire jaune et secouer la tête, blasée, elle s'empressa de continuer.

\- Pas parce que je pense que tu n'as pas de cœur, assura-t-elle. Mais parce que, pendant des années, je t'ai vu ériger plein de barrières bien solides autour de lui… Et je sais qu'à chaque fois que tu laissais une fille rentrer dans ta vie, c'était parce que tu savais pertinemment qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle puisse détruire ces barrières… Donc, te voir devenir aussi proche avec Clarke au fil des années ne faisait que me confirmer que tu ne ressentais rien de plus pour elle…

Lexa trouva le raisonnement de Raven plus que surprenant, mais elle le comprit totalement. Raven avait assimilé exactement comment elle fonctionnait. Elle avait compris que les seules personnes qui lui étaient proches étaient celles avec qui elle savait qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien.

Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé l'idée qu'une personne puisse détenir une emprise sur elle. Elle aimait garder une main mise sur ses émotions, sur ses sentiments et se montrer dépendante de quelqu'un d'autre ne traduisait qu'une faiblesse.

L'amour était une faiblesse…

Et pourtant Clarke avait été l'exception. Elle _était_ l'exception…

\- Elle m'a été inévitable, déclara doucement Lexa.

Raven esquissa un sourire.

\- Il faut croire, répondit-elle. Mais tu lui as été inévitable aussi…

Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle vit Lexa froncer des sourcils, confuse.

\- Clarke est ma meilleure amie aussi. Je la connais… Je l'ai vue pendant des années arrêter des relations sans raison, parce que «le courant ne passait pas», dit-elle en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts. Jusqu'à Finn avec qui elle est restée deux ans…

Lexa sentit ses entrailles se serrer légèrement à l'entente du prénom mais tenta tant bien que mal de le masquer.

\- Et quand ils ont rompu, poursuivit Raven, je pensais réellement qu'elle aurait du mal à s'en remettre. Parce que, même si ce n'était pas l'amour fou, il restait sa plus longue relation... Mais non, je me suis trompée… Clarke était plus épanouie, plus heureuse que lorsqu'elle était avec lui. Et – et je me suis dit que c'était parce qu'elle savourait les joies du célibat alors que pas du tout! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu être aussi aveugle!

Elle prononça sa dernière phrase dans un rire excédé, ce qui accentua le froncement de sourcils de Lexa.

\- Je t'avoue que je ne te suis plus, déclara cette dernière.

\- Lexa, c'était toi! s'exclama Raven en la pointant du doigt. La raison de son bonheur, de son épanouissement! C'est toi!

Lexa se dandina légèrement contre le mur, mal-à-l'aise. Elle entendait parfaitement ce que Raven était en train de lui dire. Mais elle avait un mal fou à la croire. Parce qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait amené que de la souffrance dans la vie de Clarke.

\- Des fois, elle me retrouvait le matin et elle pétait la forme, poursuivit Raven. Et j'étais persuadée qu'elle s'était envoyée en l'air la veille … Mais elle me disait qu'elle n'avait rien fait d'autre de sa soirée que la passer avec toi à regarder la télé, à diner ou à faire un truc débile de colocataire… Elle était heureuse de juste passer du temps avec toi...

Une chaleur gagnait Lexa au fur et à mesure des paroles de Raven. Une chaleur exaltante, enivrante qui lui donnait l'impression que les mots lui enveloppaient directement le cœur.

\- Tu la rends heureuse Lexa… Et je te promets que je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi rayonnante que depuis qu'elle vit avec toi. Et je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi misérable que ces trois dernières semaines… Même pas parce qu'elle était encore blessée par votre dispute, mais parce que tu lui manquais. Tu lui manques… Et je ne m'en suis rendu compte que lorsque je l'ai vue te sauter dans les bras tout à l'heure…

Lexa se retrouva une nouvelle fois à déglutir difficilement les sanglots dans sa gorge.

C'était une chose d'avouer ses sentiments pour Clarke, mais c'en était tout une autre d'entendre Raven lui dire qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'ils soient réciproques.

Et le stupide espoir qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis le matin où elle s'était réveillée avec le dos nu de Clarke collé à elle était en train de revenir en pleine puissance.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas envie de le restreindre ou de l'ignorer. Cette fois-ci, elle avait envie d'y croire.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Lexa, s'excusa de nouveau Raven, la faisant ainsi sortir de ses réflexions. J'ai été horrible et complètement injuste avec toi…

\- Pas faux, lui répondit Lexa, un léger sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

\- Tu crois que tu pourras me pardonner? ajouta Raven d'une petite voix.

Lexa mentirait si elle disait qu'elle ne lui en avait pas énormément voulu après les paroles qu'elle avait eues. Elle l'avait blessée. Considérablement.

Mais elle-même avait ses torts dans l'histoire… Et, elle voyait très bien que Raven s'en voulait énormément. Après tout, cette dernière était sûrement une des personnes les plus fières qui puisse exister sur Terre, donc l'entendre s'excuser montrait clairement qu'elle était pleine de remords…

Et puis la conversation qu'elles venaient d'avoir lui avait fait un bien fou.

Elles étaient meilleures amies. Elles se disputaient et se rabibochaient. Elles déconnaient mais se pardonnaient. Sinon quel en était l'intérêt?

\- Je pense oui, finit par répondre Lexa. Mais seulement si tu me pardonnes aussi…

Un énorme sourire se dessina sur le visage de Raven qui s'avança un peu plus vers elle.

\- Allez viens-là, intima-t-elle en ouvrant les bras. Rien de mieux pour oublier une dispute qu'un gros câlin de meilleures amies…

Lexa fit mine de grimacer mais se laissa tout de même attirer dans son étreinte. Elle encercla la taille de Raven et laissa échapper un rire quand cette dernière la serra fortement.

\- Raven, tu me fais mal… se plaignit-elle.

Mais la nommée ne la lâcha pas pour autant.

\- J'espère pour vous que vous êtes en train de vous faire un câlin et non pas vous battre! s'exclama une voix à l'autre bout du couloir.

Lexa et Raven rompirent leur étreinte et virent Octavia s'avancer dans leur direction, un café à la main et une expression amusée sur le visage.

\- Rassure-toi, lui dit Raven. C'était un câlin…

\- Oui 'fin vu comment tu me serrais, j'aurais plutôt dis que tu tentais de m'étouffer, charria Lexa.

Ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de la part de la latina.

\- Je suis contente de vous voir réconciliées, déclara Octavia avec un sourire extatique.

\- Moi aussi, répondit sincèrement Lexa. Il me reste plus qu'à arranger les choses avec Clarke…

\- D'après ce qu'on a vu, ça va être plus simple que ce que tu t'imagines, déclara Octavia.

\- Yep! valida Raven. Il faut juste que tu lui dises la vérité sur tes sentiments…

Quelque chose disait à Lexa que ce ne serait pas aussi simple que ça. Parce que dire la vérité à Raven était relativement facile maintenant qu'elle avait cessé de lutter contre ses sentiments. Mais, les mettre à nu face à la personne qui les contrôlait, c'était juste une idée… terrifiante…

\- Il faut que je lui dise, confirma Lexa avec plusieurs hochements de tête, tentant de se convaincre plus elle-même que les deux autres.

Raven et Octavia échangèrent un regard amusé avant de reporter son attention sur elle.

\- On en a beaucoup parlé toutes les deux, déclara Octavia en se désignant elle et Raven d'un geste de la main. Et on a décidé qu'on ne se mêlerait pas de votre histoire… C'est le mieux pour tout le monde…

\- Mais! ajouta Raven. Sache qu'on est team Clexa à 100%!

Lexa lui lança un regard interrogateur en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Clexa? répéta-t-elle confuse.

\- Yep, c'est le nom de votre couple! répondit Raven, surexcitée. Classe, non? C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé!

Lexa laissa échapper un rire avant de secouer la tête, amusée.

Le soutien de ses amies lui faisait un bien immense et était une véritable source de motivation.

Elle voulait réellement arranger les choses avec Clarke…

Elle tourna la tête pour pouvoir mieux les regarder et leur répondre lorsqu'elle aperçut Abby au loin, s'avançant dans leur direction. Son sourire disparut immédiatement au moment où l'autre femme arriva à leur hauteur.

\- Où est Clarke? demanda-t-elle lentement.

\- Toujours à l'intérieur, répondit Lexa en indiquant du pouce la porte du bureau derrière elle. Elle dort encore…

Abby acquiesça avant de dire:

\- Jake est sorti de chirurgie…

\- Comment il va? questionna Raven.

Lexa serra des dents, redoutant la réponse qui sortirait de la bouche d'Abby. Son visage ne laissait rien entrevoir, il était fermé, à l'image de chaque médecin qu'elle avait vu ces dernières heures.

\- Il est sorti d'affaire, finit-elle par dire avec un léger sourire. Il faut que je l'annonce à Clarke…

Un soulagement général envahit les trois autres filles tandis que la Chef de Chirurgie pénétra à l'intérieur de son bureau.

Lexa la suivit à l'intérieur, Raven et Octavia juste derrière elle, et regarda Abby s'agenouiller devant le canapé où dormait toujours Clarke.

\- Clarke, murmura Abby en lui caressant le visage. Réveille-toi chérie…

Clarke bougea légèrement, émergeant peu à peu de son sommeil.

\- Lexa? prononça-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

La nommée sentit immédiatement ses joues la chauffer, surtout lorsqu'elle vit le sourire triomphant que Raven lui adressa.

\- Non chérie, c'est moi, répondit doucement Abby. Ton père vient de sortir de chirurgie…

À l'entente de la nouvelle, Clarke se redressa immédiatement, manquant de peu de cogner sa mère.

\- Comment va-t-il?

\- Bien, rassura Abby. Je viens de voir le Dr Jackson et, malgré les gros traumas subis, il est confiant sur son rétablissement…

Un immense soulagement se dessina sur le visage de Clarke qui souffla fortement avant de prendre sa mère dans ses bras et de la serrer contre elle.

\- Ils l'ont remonté en soins intensifs, poursuivit Abby contre l'épaule de sa fille. Il n'est toujours pas réveillé mais il va très bien…

Clarke esquissa un léger sourire et ferma les yeux en savourant le soulagement que les paroles de sa mère lui apportèrent.

\- Dieu merci… murmura-t-elle doucement.

Lexa, Raven et Octavia échangèrent un regard soulagé, heureuses d'entendre que M. Griffin était réellement hors de danger.

\- Est-ce que je peux le voir? questionna Clarke après quelques secondes en se reculant des bras de sa mère.

Abby la fixa silencieusement quelques secondes avant de lui répondre lentement:

\- Non, désolée… Pas tant qu'il est en soins intensifs…

Les épaules de Clarke s'affaissèrent d'un geste abattu tandis que ses yeux se faisaient de nouveau humides.

\- Chérie, prononça Abby. Tu devrais rentrer à la maison te reposer un peu…

Clarke hocha immédiatement la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Non, je veux rester au cas où je puisse le voir…

\- Tu ne pourras le voir que lorsqu'il sera placé dans une chambre et ce ne sera pas avant demain matin… Ou plutôt, tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-elle en regardant sa montre.

Lexa fit de même et vit qu'il était un peu plus de deux heures du matin.

\- Maman… commença à contester Clarke.

Mais Abby l'interrompit immédiatement.

\- Il ne se réveillera pas avant, lui dit-elle doucement. Ça ne sert à rien que tu restes ici à attendre... Rentre à la maison et je t'appellerais dès le moment où il est placé dans une chambre…

Lorsque Lexa vit Clarke sur le point d'objecter à nouveau, elle s'empressa d'intervenir.

\- Je peux venir avec toi si tu veux, proposa-t-elle.

Clarke porta son attention sur elle et dès le moment où elle croisa son regard, Lexa sentit son cœur palpiter.

\- 'Fin on peut toutes venir, s'empressa-t-elle de dire en indiquant Octavia et Raven d'un geste de la main.

Ces dernières échangèrent un regard amusé devant sa nervosité puis se tournèrent vers Clarke et acquiescèrent.

\- Tu vois? dit Lexa en souriant. Et puis je – j'ai une voiture de location donc je peux te ramener dès la première heure demain matin et – et au moins tu ne passeras pas la nuit toute seule…

Clarke fixa longuement Lexa avant d'acquiescer imperceptiblement.

\- D'accord… Je te suis…

Abby poussa un soupir soulagé et adressa un regard reconnaissant à l'adresse de Lexa. Cette dernière lui répondit par un léger acquiescement avant de reporter son attention sur Clarke qui se redressait du canapé. Elle la vit marquer un temps d'arrêt sur son blazer qui était toujours roulé en boule avant de l'attraper précautionneusement.

Clarke le déplia puis lança un regard vers Lexa et remarqua qu'elle n'était dorénavant vêtue que de sa chemise blanche dont elle avait retroussé les manches négligemment.

\- Je – je crois que c'est à toi, déclara Clarke à son adresse en lui tendant la veste.

Lexa glissa une main dans ses cheveux avant de faire quelques pas vers elle et attraper le vêtement tendu.

\- Oui, répondit-elle timidement, je – j'étais sortie discuter avec Raven et je – hum – il n'y avait pas de coussin…

Clarke esquissa un léger sourire attendri. Le premier depuis l'accident de son père, ce qui amena Abby, Raven et Octavia à échanger un regard surpris.

\- Merci… souffla-t-elle à l'adresse de Lexa.

Cette dernière se contenta d'acquiescer avant d'attraper l'autre veste qui se trouvait sur le canapé – la veste de Clarke – et la lui donner.

Elle la regarda l'enfiler avant de se tourner vers sa mère qu'elle embrassa sur la joue.

\- Tu m'appelles dès qu'il est amené dans une chambre, intima-t-elle.

Abby acquiesça avant de la prendre une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Clarke laissa quelques secondes passer puis rompit leur étreinte et suivit ses trois meilleures amies.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'hôpital se fit dans un silence de plomb. C'était la première fois qu'elles se retrouvaient toutes les quatre ensemble depuis le soir de la fête des fiançailles d'Octavia et, même si les choses s'étaient arrangées entre Lexa et Raven, une certaine tension était encore légèrement palpable.

Tandis qu'elles s'avançaient toutes les quatre à l'extérieur de l'hôpital, l'attention de Lexa basculait entre Clarke qui marchait silencieusement, l'esprit ailleurs, et Octavia et Raven qui étaient légèrement en retrait et discutaient à voix basse. Elle leur adressa un regard interrogateur qui lui valut en réponse un sourire machiavélique de la part de Raven, ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre ses suspicions.

Suspicions qui se confirmèrent lorsque, au moment où elles arrivèrent toutes les quatre devant la voiture qu'elle avait louée un peu plus tôt en arrivant à l'aéroport, elle vit Octavia et Raven échanger un nouveau regard et s'arrêter brusquement.

\- J'ai complètement oublié! s'exclama Octavia. Mais il faut que je rentre chez moi!

\- Tout va bien? questionna Clarke, légèrement inquiète.

\- Oui oui, répondit O. Mais – hum – j'ai oublié de que je devais m'occuper de quelque chose…

\- Et c'est très important, renchérit Raven. Donc je vais aller avec elle pour… pour l'aider!

Clarke fronça des sourcils, confuse par leur changement d'attitude soudaine.

Lexa, elle, leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il en découlait. Elles étaient en train de se défiler pour les laisser seules et, pour des personnes qui venaient de lui dire qu'elles ne se mêleraient pas de son histoire avec Clarke, Octavia et Raven étaient en train de faire tout le contraire…

\- Okay, répondit simplement Clarke.

Octavia et Raven s'avancèrent jusqu'à elle et la prirent toutes les deux dans leurs bras en même temps.

\- On est vraiment contente pour ton père, lui dit Octavia.

\- Et on sera là demain matin, ajouta Raven.

Clarke acquiesça doucement contre elles avant de rompre leur étreinte et de leur adresser un léger sourire.

\- Merci…

O et Raven se tournèrent ensuite vers Lexa et lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avec un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner et de la laisser seule avec Clarke.

Lexa les regarda disparaitre en secouant la tête, amusée et excédée à la fois puis se tourna nerveusement vers Clarke.

\- On y va? questionna-t-elle doucement.

\- Oui s'il te plait...

Lexa déverrouilla les portes du 4x4 puis ouvrit celle côté passager pour Clarke et se décala pour la laisser monter. Clarke lui adressa un sourire timide et souffla un petit « merci » avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la voiture.

Trente minutes plus tard, après un trajet qui s'était déroulé dans un silence de cathédrale mais loin d'être inconfortable, Lexa gara sa voiture devant l'allée de la maison des Griffin. Elle attendit que Clarke sorte du véhicule avant de la suivre. Mais, lorsqu'elle mit un pied à l'extérieur, elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard en direction de l'immense maison qui se trouvait à côté.

La maison de ses parents.

Et elle se demanda vaguement si le Commandant savait que sa fille avait quitté le travail en plein jour, emprunté le jet privé de la compagnie et l'avait utilisé pour voler à l'autre bout du pays. Mais, alors que son regard se porta de nouveau vers Clarke qui l'attendait pour entrer à l'intérieur, Lexa oublia ses appréhensions et s'empressa de la rejoindre…

* * *

Lexa fixa la porte face à elle, hésitante. Elle glissa une main nerveuse sur sa nuque et leva l'autre qu'elle referma en poing avant de toquer doucement. Lorsqu'elle entendit un petit « oui » résonner de l'autre côté, elle prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

Clarke était allongée sur son lit d'adolescente, vêtue de son pyjama et le regard fixé sur le plafond au-dessus d'elle.

\- Hey, prononça doucement Lexa.

\- Hey, répondit Clarke en tournant la tête vers elle.

Un léger silence se fit pendant lequel elles se regardèrent longuement. Lexa pouvait sentir son cœur battre à vive allure mais c'était devenu un sentiment tellement familier lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans la même pièce que Clarke qu'elle arrivait presque à vivre avec.

\- Désolée si je te dérange, dit-elle finalement d'un ton timide. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien…

\- Pas de mal, je ne dormais pas, assura Clarke avec un mince sourire.

Lexa acquiesça légèrement, sa main qui se trouvait toujours sur la poignée de la porte se faisant de plus en plus moite.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait soudainement aussi nerveuse. Après tout, elle avait passé les dernières heures avec Clarke dans ses bras. Elle savait que cette dernière ressentait un certain réconfort en sa compagnie et elle voulait plus que tout continuer de le lui apporter.

Elle voulait lui dire une multitude de choses. Elle voulait rester avec elle et s'assurer qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien. Elle voulait être là pour elle au cas où elle aurait besoin de parler.

Mais elle savait aussi qu'avec toutes les choses encore non-résolues entre elles, elle n'était sûrement pas la meilleure candidate pour toutes ces choses. Surtout maintenant que Jake était sorti d'affaire et que Clarke était beaucoup plus rassurée.

\- Okay… répondit-elle. Je – tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

Elle esquissa un geste pour sortir et rejoindre la chambre d'ami où elle s'était installée pour la nuit lorsqu'elle entendit Clarke prononcer son prénom d'une toute petite voix.

\- Lexa?

L'interpellée leva les yeux vers elle et lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Elle vit Clarke se mordre nerveusement la lèvre avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Tu peux rester? demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

La requête prit Lexa au dépourvu, ce qui dut se lire sur son visage car Clarke s'empressa d'ajouter:

\- Je n'arrête pas de penser à – à mon père et – et il faut croire que je n'arrive à rester calme que lorsque je suis avec toi…

Sans que Lexa ne puisse rien y faire, un énorme sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- C'est vrai? demanda-t-elle bêtement.

Sa question amena Clarke à rougir légèrement avant d'acquiescer doucement.

Elle se décala dans son lit pour faire de la place à côté d'elle, l'invitant ainsi implicitement à la rejoindre. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Lexa avant de faire un pas pour pénétrer complètement dans la pièce. Elle referma la porte derrière elle puis s'avança doucement jusqu'au lit sur lequel elle s'allongea avec précaution, se mettant volontairement sur le dos pour garder un minimum de distance entre elles et ne pas avoir à regarder Clarke.

Mais son cœur fit un soubresaut lorsqu'elle sentit cette dernière se tourner à côté d'elle de sorte à pouvoir lui faire face.

\- Je sais que je ne te l'ai pas dit, déclara Clarke d'une petite voix, mais merci beaucoup d'être venue… D'être là pour moi… Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans toi…

C'était une chose qu'elle n'avait cessé de se demander depuis que Lexa était arrivée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle avait été la seule et unique personne qui avait réussi à la maintenir saine d'esprit. Et cette constatation avait le don de créer en elle un conflit qui l'effrayait.

Depuis ce fameux soir de leur dispute, Clarke avait passé son temps à y penser. À y réfléchir.

Elle s'était rejoué des milliers de fois leurs paroles respectives, se faisant des milliers de films. Et elle en était toujours arrivée à la conclusion qu'aussi douloureux qu'avait été son choix de déménager et de garder des distances entre elles, c'était la meilleure des choses à faire pour toutes les deux.

Et rester loin de Lexa avait été une véritable torture. Elle avait passé des nuits sans dormir, s'était plongée corps et âme dans ses cours et n'avait pas touché un seul pinceau, un seul crayon pour peindre ou dessiner.

Lexa lui avait terriblement manqué. Mais elle avait été persuadée que ce manque avait été nécessaire si elle voulait réussir à passer à autre chose. Réussir à oublier ses sentiments. Réussir à oublier son amour pour elle.

Son comportement avec Costia, la dispute qui en avait suivi et les mots qu'elles s'étaient dits, l'avaient confortée dans son idée.

Ses sentiments, _leurs_ sentiments, leur était néfastes…

Cependant, lorsqu'elle avait vu Lexa sortir de cet ascenseur un peu plus tôt et que sa douleur s'était apaisée pour la première fois depuis le coup de fil l'informant de l'accident de son père, elle s'était rendu compte à quel point elle avait pu se tromper.

Parce que, s'il y avait bien une chose que Lexa n'était pas, c'était néfaste.

Elle était tout le contraire…

Elle était tout ce qui donnait un sens à sa vie. Elle était son ancre. Sa muse.

Et chercher à vivre sans elle revenait à ne plus vivre.

Tout simplement…

\- Clarke… prononça Lexa en tournant la tête sur le côté de sorte à pouvoir la regarder.

Leurs regards se retrouvèrent plongés l'un dans l'autre et la force magnétique qui semblait les lier à chaque fois qu'elles étaient proches donnait l'impression d'être à son intensité maximum.

\- Je serais toujours là pour toi, promit Lexa dans un murmure. Je suis vraiment désolée si je t'ai fait croire le contraire…

Clarke sentit sa gorge se nouer tandis qu'elle continuait de se perdre dans l'émeraude qui composait les yeux de Lexa.

\- Je suis désolée… s'excusa de nouveau cette dernière, d'une voix un peu plus brisée cette fois-ci.

Et Clarke comprit qu'elle ne faisait pas que se répéter. Cette fois-ci, elle s'excusait pour plus.

Elle s'excusait pour tout…

\- Lexa… souffla-t-elle.

Mais la nommée secoua la tête avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, s'empressa-t-elle de dire. Et je sais que tu as des choses beaucoup plus importantes à l'esprit mais je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce que j'ai dit ce soir-là…

\- J'ai dit des choses horribles aussi, lui répondit doucement Clarke. Je suis tout aussi en tort que toi, Lex…

 _Lex_. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit le petit surnom que Lexa se rendit compte à quel point il lui avait manqué. C'était complètement stupide mais Clarke avait toujours eu l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça avant qu'elles ne s'éloignent et Lexa ne réalisait que maintenant à quel point elle tenait à ces petits détails qui faisaient leur relation.

Et ce fut cette constatation qui lui donna le courage de poursuivre.

Il était temps qu'elle soit honnête. Il était temps qu'elle se mette à découvert et qu'elle s'explique réellement auprès de la seule et unique personne qui avait de l'importance.

\- Peut-être, admit-elle. Mais je suis allée trop loin dans mes propos… Et je te jure que je n'en pensais pas un seul mot…

\- Je sais… assura Clarke.

\- Non tu ne sais pas, répondit Lexa.

Voyant Clarke froncer légèrement des sourcils, confuse, elle se tourna de sorte à lui faire complètement face. Elle la fixa pendant de longues secondes avant d'avouer d'une voix à peine audible:

\- J'étais jalouse Clarke…

Le cœur de Clarke lui donna l'impression de s'arrêter alors que son cerveau avait du mal à enregistrer les paroles que Lexa venait de prononcer.

\- Je t'avais vue embrasser Finn juste après qu'on ait passé la nuit ensemble, poursuivit Lexa en grimaçant légèrement. Et – et à la soirée tu – tu as dansé avec Bellamy et ça m'a juste fait péter les plombs…

Clarke continua de fixer Lexa, le cœur battant fortement et la gorge se faisant de plus en plus nouée.

\- Lex… prononça-t-elle en déglutissant difficilement. Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Finn… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

\- Je t'ai vue l'embrasser Clarke, lui fit remarquer Lexa avec une légère amertume.

\- Je sais, assura Clarke en grimaçant légèrement. Je sais très bien… Mais c'est lui qui m'a embrassé et je… je l'ai laissé faire. Parce que je me suis réveillée et tu n'étais pas là... Et tu étais partie rejoindre la barmaid. Et Raven venait de me dire que Costia et toi étiez ensemble. Et – et j'étais jalouse et triste. Et j'espérais qu'il me fasse me sentir mieux, qu'il me fasse t'oublier… Mais, c'était pire…

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, Lexa vit Clarke détourner les yeux d'un geste honteux.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée… souffla Clarke.

Mais Lexa ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'excusait.

Au contraire, sa confession venait de la libérer d'un poids énorme qu'elle se trimballait depuis ce soir-là au Diamonds…

\- Clarke, murmura-t-elle pour attirer son attention.

Lexa attendit qu'elle lève de nouveau les yeux vers elle.

\- Il n'y a rien entre Costia et moi… déclara-t-elle. Il n'y a jamais rien eu…

Elle fixa ces magnifiques yeux bleus pendant de longues secondes avant d'ajouter doucement:

\- Il n'y a jamais rien eu avec personne d'autre depuis toi…

Le cœur de Clarke s'emballa furieusement à l'entente des mots.

Depuis que Lexa et elle s'étaient embrassées pour la première fois, elle n'avait cessé de se répéter qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse à espérer que leur histoire signifierait plus pour Lexa. À chaque fois qu'elle commençait à fantasmer sur une relation sérieuse, elle s'obligeait à noyer immédiatement l'idée parce qu'elle savait que sa meilleure amie, la personne qu'elle côtoyait depuis presque une décennie, ne croyait pas en l'amour.

Donc elle s'était résignée à l'idée que ses sentiments ne soient jamais réciproques. Quand bien même elle avait souffert en s'imaginant Lexa avec d'autres filles qu'elle, elle n'avait jamais pensé que le contraire était possible.

Elle n'avait jamais osé espérer que ce soit possible…

Mais Lexa était en train de le lui dire. Elle était en train de rendre réel un de ses fantasmes les plus utopiques.

\- Je suis désolée, répéta Lexa une nouvelle fois, sortant ainsi Clarke de ses pensées.

Cette dernière, émue, avait du mal à regrouper des idées claires.

\- Arrête de dire ça… souffla-t-elle.

\- Pourtant je le suis, assura-t-elle. Et je ferais tout pour regagner ta confiance et – et te faire oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ferais tout pour qu'on retrouve notre – notre amitié si c'est ce que tu veux…

Clarke secoua immédiatement la tête contre son oreiller à l'entente des mots, des larmes commençant à se créer au coin de ses yeux. Elle était fatiguée et encore bouleversée par tout ce qui venait de se passer. Et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait entendre c'était Lexa qualifier leur relation d'amicale.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux Lexa… lui répondit-elle d'un ton excédé. Je n'ai pas envie d'oublier et – et surtout, je n'ai plus envie d'être ton amie…

Elle voulait plus. Beaucoup plus.

Mais d'après l'éclair de douleur qui traversa les yeux de Lexa, cette dernière n'avait pas compris le véritable sens de ses mots.

Clarke réalisa qu'elle pensait sûrement qu'elle lui disait qu'elle ne pourrait pas retrouver sa confiance.

Qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui pardonner…

Alors qu'en réalité, Lexa n'avait jamais eu à se faire pardonner… Au contraire, s'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait en vouloir à l'autre, c'était elle… Pour Finn. Pour Bellamy.

Pour Costia…

Réalisant que les mots ne l'aideraient pas à se faire comprendre et qu'elle était trop extenuée pour réfléchir à des phrases cohérentes, Clarke ramena sa main jusqu'au visage de Lexa et tint son menton entre ses doigts. Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers ceux de Lexa et la fixa d'un regard plein d'intensité. Puis, tout doucement, elle pencha son visage vers le sien et, tout en fermant les yeux, elle captura délicatement ses lèvres entre les siennes.

Lexa sentit l'équivalent d'un feu d'artifice exploser dans sa poitrine et répondit immédiatement au baiser.

Malgré le fait qu'elles ne s'étaient pas embrassées depuis des semaines, malgré leur désir mutuel l'une pour l'autre, elles gardèrent le baiser soft. Tendre. Doux.

Un baiser qui avait la capacité de dire tout ce que leurs mots échouaient à communiquer.

Clarke glissa ses doigts le long de la mâchoire de Lexa avant de les redescendre jusqu'à sa nuque et de rompre leur baiser.

La respiration saccadée, elle garda les yeux fermés et posa son front contre celui de Lexa.

\- Je ne veux plus être ton amie, répéta-t-elle lentement. Okay?

Elle sentit Lexa acquiescer contre elle avant de souffler:

\- Okay…

Clarke ouvrit enfin les yeux et se replongea de nouveau dans ceux face à elle. Sans les quitter une seule seconde, elle posa sa tête sur le même oreiller que Lexa et continua de la regarder avec une immense tendresse.

Lexa eut l'impression de se consumer sur place.

Clarke venait de l'embrasser. Elle venait de l'embrasser après lui avoir dit qu'elle ne voulait plus d'une simple amitié entre elles. Et Lexa n'arrivait pas à le croire.

Elle était persuadée qu'elle était sûrement en train de dormir et que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Et si c'était le cas, elle ne voulait plus jamais se réveiller.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on parle, murmura Clarke, toujours à quelques centimètres d'elle. Et réellement cette fois-ci… Mais je suis extenuée Lex… Et je n'ai pas les idées claires. Et – et la dernière fois que j'ai été dans cet état-là, on n'a fini par ne pas se voir pendant trois semaines…

Lexa acquiesça de nouveau sans la quitter des yeux.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de réitérer leur baiser. Elle voulait avoir les lèvres de Clarke contre les siennes et ne plus jamais les quitter. Elle voulait les attraper, les suçoter, jusqu'à ce que leur goût soit imprégné en elle.

Elle voulait porter une main jusqu'au visage de Clarke et le lui caresser tendrement. Elle voulait remonter ses doigts jusqu'à ses cheveux et jouer avec de cette façon particulière qu'adorait la blonde.

Mais malgré tous ses désirs, elle ne fit rien. Elle garda son bras fermement ancré au reste de son corps et continua de fixer Clarke comme si elle détenait tous les trésors du monde.

Parce que cette dernière avait raison. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment…

\- Dors Clarke, lui dit-elle d'un ton rassurant. On a tout notre temps pour le reste…

Clarke lui adressa un sourire endormi avant de fermer les yeux et de se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle. Leurs corps ne se touchaient pas mais presque et leurs fronts se frôlaient légèrement. Et c'était largement suffisant pour Lexa…

\- Lexa? prononça Clarke d'une voix somnolente quelques secondes après.

\- Hmm?

Un léger silence se fit pendant lequel Lexa pensa que Clarke avait fini par s'endormir. Mais la voix de cette dernière s'éleva de nouveau à côté d'elle.

\- S'il te plait… Sois là quand je me réveillerai…

Son ton plein d'incertitude amena le cœur de Lexa à se serrer. D'un geste hésitant, elle glissa une main le long du bras de Clarke jusqu'à atteindre sa main. Elle l'attrapa délicatement, entremêla leurs doigts ensemble et les posa entre elles deux.

Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers Clarke et vit que cette dernière la fixait d'un regard curieux, fragile et en même temps plein d'espoir.

\- Je ne vais nulle part, promit-elle avec un petit sourire morne.

Et bon sang, ce qu'elle pouvait le penser…

Elle était arrivée à Los Angeles avec la certitude qu'elle avait tout foiré. Que plus jamais, elle n'aurait l'opportunité d'arranger les choses entre elles et qu'elle avait perdu Clarke pour toujours.

Mais finalement, elle avait encore le droit à une chance.

Et, tandis qu'elle regardait Clarke se repositionner sur leur oreiller commun et fermer de nouveau les yeux, elle se jura de tout faire pour ne pas la gâcher cette fois-ci...

* * *

 ** _~~##~~_**

* * *

 _ **Prochainement:** Le réveil Clexa, le retour d'un personnage et Lexa qui fait face aux conséquences de son départ de NY..._

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Faberry45:** Bon j'espère que tu es prête à avoir pleins de moments Clexa tout mignon! Mdrr. Je vous ai assez torturé je pense, il est temps qu'on passe au fluff ^^

 **Aoquesth:** Oui, heureusement qu'il s'en sort...

 **BOOX21:** Oui on revient petit à petit sur le chemin de la réconciliation et puis... il n'y a aucun intérêt à précipiter les choses, ce ne serait pas du tout réaliste!

 **jdidine:** Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que ça a été le cas de celui-ci aussi!

 **Lkim:** Ne sois pas pessimiste comme ça! Mdrr

 **angelye:** Oui oui je fais mon possible pour me rattraper XD

 **tequila75:** Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu! J'espère que ça a été le cas de celui-ci aussi! Je vais faire mon maximum pour vous offrir des réconciliations dignes de ce **nom!**

 **Lotus Bleu:** C'est vrai que les circonstances des retrouvailles sont assez terribles mais c'est toujours dans ce genre de situations qu'on réalise ce qui a réellement de l'importance.

 **funio10:** Non je pouvais pas me résoudre à tuer Jake. Même si, si je voulais respecter la série j'aurais dû, je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre. Je pense qu'on a assez eu de drama ^^

 **wiki14:** Mdrr j'ai toujours voulu rendre les gens sans voix lol. Heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que celui ci aussi a fait l'affaire!

 **alexiefaure:** Oui c'était une petite surprise pour me faire pardonner de la façon dont j'avais fait terminer les chapitres d'avant ^^

 **eloooo:** Contente de savoir que je peux encore te surprendre mdr. La suite était plus longue donc j'espère qu'elle t'a satisfaite!

 **Limoneade:** Effectivement je n'ai pas mis de trailer pour garder un minimum de suspens, mais comme je l'ai dis pus haut dans une review, je ne pouvais vraiment pas me résoudre à tuer Jake... Son accident était surtout là pour faire office de réveil pour le Clexa. C'est tout... Qu'on se rassure ^^

 **McFly76:** L'une ou l'autre qui a un accident, c'était trop prévisible XD j'ai préféré jouer une autre carte pour tenter de vous surprendre un peu... Et puis, le plus important c'est qu'on ait un rapprochement Clexa!

 **MaraCapucin:** Oui c'était un peu du fluff dans du drama mdrr. Et oui, c'est bien moi qui écris l'histoire, promis! =)

 **JessieCort:** Et oui j'ai réussi à te bluffer! :P MDR trop fière de moi! Bon je suppose que tu n'as pas vraiment été satisfaite par le chemin pris dans ce chapitre? Raven a tout de meme fait le premier pas mais il est vrai que Lexa lui pardonne... En réalité, j'aurais trouvé illogique de sa part de ne pas lui pardonner même si elle a été très dure avec elle. Elles ont fini par s'expliquer et elles sont meilleures amies, donc à quoi bon faire traîner les choses pour rien?  
Pour le Clexa... Qu'as-tu pensé de ce début d'explication?

 **Sarah3386:** Ouais nan, pas de fin tragique pour Jake! Et je pense que Clarke a clairement conscience de la chance qu'elle a d'avoir Lexa à ses côtés. On le verra plus clairement dans le prochain chapitre...

 **fanefane74:** J'ai essayé de jouer au maximum sur le suspens jusqu'à ce que Lexa voit Clarke ^^ si tu trouve que c'est bien fait, c'est parfait!

 **Esiain:** C'est vrai que si ça avait été Clarke qui avait eu, ça aurait été trop prévisible XD

 **Jump:** Tu pourras me dire que j'ai réussi à tenir mes engagements lorsque l'histoire sera terminée XD. Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu!

 **Guest:** Certaines de tes suppositions ont du justes... A voir par la suite pour le reste ^^

 **FandtoiMarryme:** Je t'avouerais que ta review m'a énormément fait sourire, tellement que j'ai lancé un avis de recherche sur Twitter mdrr!

 **Artemis972:** C'est avec grand plaisir! Je suis comblée de savoir que j'arrive à autant te transmettre à travers mes mots! C'est vrai que le drama des derniers chapitres était pesant... Mais il était vraiment nécessaire à l'histoire. J'espère que vous arrivez à retrouver un peu espoir avec les 2 derniers!

 **JohnDo:** Oui j'ai pris plaisir à suivre ton rattrapage sur twitter ^^. Oui j'essaye vraiment d'amener des explications, une réconciliation qui parait naturelle et pas forcée. On verra à la fin si le pari est tenu XD


	30. Chapitre 29

_Bonsoir tout le monde!_

 _Avec un peu (beaucoup) de retard (et j'en suis vraiment désolée!) voici le chapitre 29! Normalement, et je dis bien normalement donc c'est à prendre avec des pincettes, je ne devrais pas vous faire autant attendre pour le prochain chapitre! Vous l'aurez, au plus tard, dimanche prochain! (pas celui-ci hein, l'autre!)_

 _Et, parce que j'étais déjà grave à la ramasse, je n'ai pas pu répondre aux reviews! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop! Mais vos avis sont toujours top! Genre super trop top!_

 _Voilà, voilà!_

 _Plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et attendre vos avis sur le chapitre! ^^_

 _Bonne soirée!_

 _LSAfor_

 _PS: As usual, un grand merci à **jenkus** pour la correction du chapitre!_

* * *

Chapitre 29:

Lorsque Clarke se réveilla, elle se demanda pendant une fraction de seconde si elle n'était pas encore en train de rêver.

Parce qu'une splendide vision s'offrait à elle. Une vision qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement crue possible un jour…

Lexa était allongée à côté d'elle, exactement dans la même position que la veille, et dormait paisiblement. Son corps faisait face au sien et ses cheveux retombaient légèrement sur son visage angélique.

Elle était magnifique…

Et elle la rendait heureuse. Sa simple présence la rendait heureuse.

Oui Clarke regardait Lexa dormir et elle se sentait emplie d'un bonheur d'une intensité presque insupportable. Et elle trouvait fou que Lexa puisse avoir la capacité de contrôler ses sentiments, ses humeurs, ses envies, sans rien avoir à faire hormis exister.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa bouche légèrement entrouverte et le souvenir de leur baiser lui revint en tête.

Elle avait embrassé Lexa. Elle l'avait embrassée après que cette dernière lui ait dit qu'elle n'avait eu personne d'autre qu'elle…

Elle l'avait embrassée et n'avait qu'une envie c'était de recommencer. Même si elle était effrayée, même s'il leur restait encore beaucoup d'explications à se donner, elle voulait l'embrasser.

Le visage de Lexa se crispa légèrement, amenant l'attention de Clarke à se refocaliser sur elle. Elle la vit bouger légèrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se plonger dans les siens.

\- Hey… souffla doucement Lexa.

Clarke sentit son cœur s'emballer immédiatement lorsqu'elle la vit esquisser un léger sourire paresseux sans la quitter de son regard endormi. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre un « hey » également mais ce qui en sortit à la place fut:

\- Tu es restée…

Se sentant tout de suite plus éveillée, Lexa fronça légèrement des sourcils, confuse par sa remarque. Elle ne répondit pas, l'observant attentivement et sentit son cœur se serrer désagréablement lorsqu'elle comprit que Clarke s'était endormie avec le doute qu'elle ne respecterait pas sa promesse.

Et aussi douloureuse qu'était cette pensée, Lexa la comprenait parfaitement. Parce qu'elle avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de fuir dès lors qu'il se passait quelque chose entre elles…

Après leur premier baiser. Après la nuit qu'elles avaient passée sur le canapé, à dormir dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Après leur première fois.

Après celle dans son lit…

Intentionnellement ou non, à chaque fois qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre elles, elle avait fui. Elle avait abandonné Clarke.

Et après leur conversation de la veille, après leur baiser, Lexa comprenait les doutes de la blonde.

Mais la différence cette fois-ci avec toutes les fois précédentes, c'était qu'elle n'avait plus peur…

Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Et c'était Clarke.

Tout simplement.

Elle continua donc de se noyer silencieusement dans l'azur de ses yeux avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et porter d'un geste plein d'hésitation sa main jusqu'à son visage. Elle sentit Clarke se crisper légèrement lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec sa peau. Mais elle se détendit presque instantanément, ce qui amena Lexa à sourire légèrement et lui caresser tendrement la joue avant de remonter sa main jusqu'à ses cheveux et, délicatement, lui remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

\- Je suis restée… confirma-t-elle dans un murmure.

Ses yeux suivirent le mouvement de sa main puis retrouvèrent ceux de Clarke qui la regardait intensément. Ils descendirent ensuite jusqu'à ses lèvres et une envie de l'embrasser la gagna subitement.

Elle leva de nouveau le regard vers les yeux de Clarke et y lut le même désir de combler les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, ce qui l'encouragea à se pencher vers elle.

Cependant, au moment où Lexa esquissa un geste pour se rapprocher de Clarke, le téléphone de cette dernière se mit à sonner bruyamment sur la table de chevet où elle l'avait posé la veille. Lexa se recula brusquement, grognant intérieurement de frustration, tandis que Clarke attrapait son portable.

\- C'est ma mère, informa-t-elle avant de décrocher.

Lexa se redressa sur ses genoux et la regarda discuter. La conversation ne dura que quelques minutes avant que Clarke ne raccroche.

\- Mon père est réveillé, informa-t-elle d'une voix légèrement surexcitée. D'après ma mère, il est un peu dans le coltard mais il est réveillé!

Lexa esquissa un sourire.

\- Je suis contente de l'entendre, dit-elle sincèrement.

\- Ma grand-mère a aussi pris le premier vol de New-York ce matin, poursuivit Clarke. Elle devrait arrivée en fin de matinée…

\- Je peux aller la chercher si tu veux, proposa Lexa.

Ce qui fit sourire Clarke qui hocha la tête négativement.

\- Je demanderais à Raven et Octavia…

\- Mais je peux très bien le faire, insista Lexa avec un froncement de sourcils. Tu sais que j'adore Mama Griffin et que ça ne me dérange pas d'y aller…

Le sourire de Clarke s'agrandit légèrement.

\- Je sais, assura-t-elle.

Elle le savait très bien. Elle pouvait demander n'importe quoi à Lexa tout en sachant qu'elle l'obtiendrait. Parce qu'elle était la personne la plus généreuse qu'elle connaissait.

Mais elle en avait déjà beaucoup trop fait pour elle. Pour eux.

Et, égoïstement, elle la voulait auprès d'elle le plus possible…

Elles se fixèrent pendant de longues secondes, sans réellement savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire de plus. Clarke perdit peu à peu son sourire sans la quitter des yeux et son cerveau se remit à bouillonner de questionnements.

\- Lexa, pour – pour hier… commença -t-elle nerveusement.

Mais Lexa l'interrompit par un hochement négatif de la tête.

\- Ne t'en préoccupe pas pour l'instant, lui répondit-elle. La priorité est à ton père…

Elle vit le visage de Clarke se décomposer légèrement de déception et réalisa que ses mots faisaient dangereusement écho à ceux qu'elle avait prononcés le soir où elles s'étaient endormies dans les bras l'une de l'autre. La nuit qui avait précédé leur descente aux enfers à cause d'un simple manque de communication…

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de fuir… prononça-t-elle lentement.

Elle baissa les yeux timidement vers ses mains avant de retrouver le courage de les lever à nouveau vers Clarke.

Clarke qui la regardait dorénavant avec de grands yeux plein de vulnérabilité.

\- J'étais sincère hier… promit Lexa. Quand tout ça sera terminé et que tu seras prête à avoir cette conversation, je serais là. Je serais toujours là…

Clarke réalisa pleinement que Lexa avait très bien compris ce qui l'effrayait et cette constatation ne fit qu'accentuer sa peur.

Elle était dorénavant complètement à découvert, sans aucun bouclier pour se protéger ni possibilité de faire machine arrière. Elle avait son cœur entre les mains de Lexa et la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire c'était espérer qu'elle ne le détruise pas…

\- Okay… répondit-elle simplement, pas sûre de ce qu'elle pouvait dire d'autre.

Mais sa réponse sembla satisfaire Lexa qui esquissa un léger sourire avant de se redresser un peu plus sur le lit.

\- En attendant, dit-elle d'une voix plus enjouée, je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner pendant que tu te prépares et après on ira voir ton père…

Elle se leva du lit sous le regard émerveillé de Clarke et, après un dernier sourire à son adresse, elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte.

\- Lexa? prononça Clarke au moment où elle s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce.

Lexa s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte et se tourna vers elle.

\- Merci… Pour tout..

Un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de Lexa.

\- Quand tu veux… assura-t-elle avant de se tourner et de sortir de la chambre.

Clarke fixa la porte derrière laquelle elle venait de disparaitre pendant quelques secondes avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit et de pousser un profond soupir.

Un sourire idiot se dessina sur son visage et elle n'avait aucune possibilité de le faire disparaitre.

Son père allait bien, il était réveillé et sorti d'affaire.

Et Lexa était là. Elle était là, elle était parfaite et surtout elle n'allait nulle part…

* * *

Lexa et Clarke venaient d'arriver à l'hôpital et pénétraient tout juste dans le service traumatologie lorsque Clarke aperçut sa mère non-loin, discutant avec un autre médecin.

\- Maman! héla-t-elle pour attirer son attention.

Abby leva la tête et lui adressa un mince sourire avant de se tourner de nouveau vers l'autre docteur avec qui elle discutait. Elle échangea avec lui quelques mots de plus puis s'avança en direction de sa fille qu'elle prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

\- Ça va? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, répondit Clarke avec un sourire en se dégageant de son étreinte. Papa?

\- Il va bien, assura Abby. Il est un peu désorienté à cause de la morphine mais il va bien… Tu veux le voir?

Alors que Clarke acquiesçait, Lexa sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Elle l'attrapa et vit qu'il s'agissait d'Anya.

Encore une fois.

Sa cousine l'avait appelé une dizaine de fois depuis le matin même et son insistance commençait à l'inquiéter. Mais, alors que Clarke glissait une main dans la sienne, attirant son attention, Lexa décida d'ignorer une nouvelle fois le coup de fil de sa cousine. Elle leva les yeux vers la blonde et la vit grimacer légèrement, ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle appréhendait de voir son père…

Elle serra la main qui tenait fermement la sienne d'un geste rassurant avant de s'avancer avec Clarke à la suite d'Abby qui les dirigea à travers plusieurs couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant une chambre qui portait le numéro 23.

\- C'est ici, indiqua-t-elle.

Lexa serra de nouveau la main de Clarke avant de se tourner vers elle et de lui adresser un sourire réconfortant.

\- Vas-y…

\- Tu ne viens pas? questionna Clarke, confuse.

Lexa échangea un regard avec Abby qui hocha la tête avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la chambre et les laisser seules dans le couloir.

\- Je pense que tu as besoin de te retrouver un peu seule avec ta famille, déclara Lexa en se tournant de nouveau vers Clarke.

\- Tu es de la famille… répondit immédiatement Clarke.

Ce qui fit sourire Lexa qui lui caressa du pouce l'intérieur de la paume d'un geste rassurant.

\- Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes, déclara-t-elle. J'ai vu qu'Anya a essayé de m'appeler, je la rappelle et je viens…

\- Okay… répondit Clarke.

Elle lâcha sa main et esquissa un geste en direction de la porte derrière laquelle sa mère venait de disparaitre mais s'arrêta et revint sur ses pas. Avant que Lexa ne prenne conscience de ce qui se passait, une paire de bras lui entoura la nuque et elle se retrouva enveloppée dans la chaleur unique des étreintes de Clarke. De son parfum. De son toucher.

Et comme à son habitude, elle oublia tout le reste.

\- Merci… souffla Clarke à son oreille.

Elle posa un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de s'éloigner et de lui adresser un dernier sourire. Puis elle se tourna et pénétra dans la pièce devant elles, à la suite de sa mère.

Lexa la regarda disparaître derrière la porte en poussant un profond soupir et caressa du bout des doigts sa propre joue sur laquelle elle avait l'impression de sentir encore le fantôme des lèvres de Clarke. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour retrouver ses esprits et se souvenir qu'elle était censée appeler sa cousine. Elle se dépêcha donc d'attraper son téléphone et composa le numéro.

 _\- Il était temps! s'exclama la voix d'Anya après une sonnerie. Je commençais réellement à m'inquiéter!_

Lexa grimaça immédiatement.

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. J'étais un peu occupée et je n'ai pas pensé à t'appeler…

 _\- Un texto t'aurait tuée?!_

\- Je suis désolée, Anya! s'excusa de nouveau Lexa. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre?

Elle entendit sa cousine soupirer fortement à travers le combiné.

 _\- Okay, finit-elle par concéder. Mais ne recommence plus jamais!_

\- Promis…

 _\- Comment va le père de Clarke? demanda ensuite Anya qui avait retrouvé une voix beaucoup plus calme._

Lexa leva les yeux vers la porte que Clarke venait de refermer et esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Bien, répondit-elle. Il a échappé au pire.

 _\- Je suis soulagée de l'entendre…_

Un silence se fit pendant lequel Lexa fronça légèrement des sourcils. Même si elle ne la voyait pas, elle sentait parfaitement l'hésitation chez sa cousine qui, en temps normal, ne se taisait jamais au téléphone.

\- Anya?

 _\- Je suis désolée, prononça lentement cette dernière. Je sais que tu es très occupée avec les Griffin mais il faut vraiment que je te dise quelque chose…_

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? questionna Lexa.

Elle connaissait la réponse avant même de poser la question. Parce qu'elle avait attendu ce moment, ce coup de téléphone, depuis l'instant où elle avait décidé de venir à Los Angeles.

 _\- J'ai surpris une conversation entre mon père et Titus, expliqua Anya. Titus expliquait que le Commandant s'était mis hors de lui lorsqu'il avait appris que tu avais quitté la compagnie précipitamment. Ils ont réussi à te couvrir pour le jet mais il sait que tu es à LA…_

Lexa ferma les yeux à l'entente des mots et poussa un profond soupir en laissant son front aller contre le mur qui faisait face à la chambre de M. Griffin.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'y attendais pas, répondit-elle d'un ton fatiguée.

Une infirmière passa derrière elle et la regarda curieusement mais Lexa ne la remarqua même pas.

\- Je vais aller le voir directement. C'est le mieux, je pense…

 _\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa une nouvelle fois Anya. J'ai essayé de te faire gagner le plus de temps possible…_

\- Je sais… assura Lexa en se redressant. Merci An', je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi…

 _\- Heureusement que tu n'auras jamais à le savoir…_

Lexa esquissa un sourire avant de raccrocher. Elle fixa l'écran de son téléphone et poussa un soupir supplémentaire avant de le glisser une nouvelle fois dans la poche arrière de sa veste et se tourner face à la porte derrière elle.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de calmer son cœur battant, retrouva un minimum de contenance et s'avança jusqu'à la porte. Elle toqua doucement puis l'ouvrit, un sourire se dessinant immédiatement sur ses lèvres lorsque son regard se posa sur Jake qui était allongé sur son lit d'hôpital. Il était entouré de sa femme qui se tenait debout à son chevet et Clarke qui était assise sur une chaise non loin.

\- Lexa? prononça M. Griffin en la fixant d'un regard surpris.

Le pauvre était sérieusement amoché. Des hématomes occupaient la majorité de son visage tourné dorénavant vers elle, un de ses bras était en écharpe et plusieurs sondes étaient liées à lui.

\- Bonjour M. Griff, salua timidement Lexa.

\- Wow, dit-il en esquissant un grand sourire fatigué, je ne savais pas que ma terreur était là…

Il prononça sa phrase en lançant un regard en direction de Clarke. Cette dernière glissa une main mal-à-l'aise dans ses cheveux avant de porter également son attention sur Lexa et de lui adresser un petit sourire timide.

\- Elle est bien là… dit-elle doucement.

Lexa maintint son regard quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur M. Griffin et de s'avancer doucement dans la pièce jusqu'à se poster à côté de lui. Elle se pencha vers lui, posa un baiser délicat sur sa joue avant de se redresser et le dévisager attentivement.

\- Comment allez-vous M. Griff?

\- Comme quelqu'un qui s'est fait heurté par une voiture, répondit Jake avec un sourire. Mais ça pourrait être pire… Je suis sûr que, bientôt, je pourrais courir un marathon!

Il croisa le regard désapprobateur de sa fille face à lui et s'empressa de dire:

\- Je plaisante!

Lexa laissa échapper un léger rire tout en secouant la tête, amusée.

\- Avec un médecin et un futur médecin dans la famille, vous devriez faire attention avec ce genre de plaisanteries, conseilla-t-elle sur le ton de l'humour.

Ce qui fit rire Jake qui grimaça légèrement de douleur.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison Lexa, je devrais éviter ce genre de remarques…

Lexa esquissa un nouveau sourire, compatissant cette fois-ci, tout en se reculant de quelques pas jusqu'à se trouver juste à côté de Clarke.

\- Sincèrement Monsieur Griff, dit-elle doucement, je suis contente de voir que vous allez réellement bien…

Elle ponctua ses propos en posant une main sur l'épaule de Clarke qu'elle serra délicatement, lui signifiant implicitement que ses mots s'adressaient aussi à elle.

Un léger silence se fit pendant lequel Clarke dut lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se pencher vers elle et se laisser envelopper par la chaleur de son corps.

\- J'aimerais rester un peu plus longtemps mais il faut que je m'absente une ou deux heures, déclara Lexa après quelques secondes.

Ses mots avaient été dits à l'adresse de Jake mais, lorsque Clarke leva les yeux vers elle, elle vit qu'elle la regardait.

\- Tout va bien? questionna Clarke.

Lexa serra légèrement la mâchoire avant de s'efforcer à esquisser un sourire rassurant.

\- Oui, assura-t-elle. Je dois juste aller voir mon père…

\- Pourquoi? demanda Clarke.

Elle savait pertinemment que si Lexa allait voir son paternel, ce n'était en rien une visite de complaisance.

Mais Lexa ne laissa rien paraître et garda son sourire.

\- Pour le travail, lui dit-elle.

\- Rien de grave?

\- Non, assura Lexa. Ne t'inquiète pas…

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, pensa Clarke. Mais elle ne dit rien et se contenta d'acquiescer.

\- Okay…

\- Je reviens au plus vite, lui promit Lexa.

Elle se pencha légèrement vers elle et posa un baiser plein de révérences sur son front. Se retrouvant le souffle soudainement coupé, Clarke ferma les yeux et savoura pleinement le contact sous les yeux amusés et attendris de ses parents qui suivirent l'échange entre les deux jeunes femmes silencieusement.

Ils savaient très bien que, dès lors qu'elles se retrouvaient tous les deux ensembles, Clarke et Lexa accordaient rarement de l'importance à ce qui les entourait. C'était comme si, elles avaient la capacité de s'enfermer dans une bulle qui leur était propre et qui leur faisait occulter le reste du monde.

Elles avaient toujours agi de cette façon-là l'une avec l'autre et, même si ils s'étaient souvent questionnés sur la nature de leur relation complexe, les parents Griffin n'y avaient jamais réellement accordé d'attention. Ils avaient toujours pensé qu'elles avaient une de ces amitiés fusionnelles qui ne donnait pas lieu à plus de questionnement.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Jane Griffin ne crée le doute le jour de Thanksgiving et qu'ils commencent à observer plus attentivement leur fille en compagnie de sa meilleure amie. Une de ses meilleures amies.

Avec qui elle agissait d'une façon complètement différente par rapport aux deux autres. Et ce, de façon de moins en moins subtile.

Clarke et Lexa avaient toujours eu une relation unique. Mais ils ne réalisaient que maintenant ce qu'il en était exactement.

Ce n'était pas une amitié fusionnelle. C'était de l'amour.

Le véritable. L'unique…

Lexa finit par s'éloigner de Clarke et, après un dernier regard échangé, elle se tourna vers Abby et Jake qu'elle salua puis prit congés, les yeux de Clarke la suivant jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte complètement la pièce.

\- Je vais y aller aussi, prononça Abby, attirant ainsi l'attention des deux autres. J'aimerais voir le Dr Jackson avant qu'il ne commence sa tournée…

\- Okay, répondit Jake avec un petit sourire.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui, posa un baiser sur son front et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

\- Repose-toi, intima-t-elle en réarrangeant le coussin derrière sa tête. N'oublie pas que tu viens de subir une très grosse intervention…

\- À vos ordres Docteur Griffin, répondit M. Griffin, amenant sa femme à lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Je reviens dès que je peux, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle déposa ensuite un baiser sur la tête de Clarke puis sortit de la chambre à son tour, les laissant ainsi tous les deux seuls.

Clarke attendit que sa mère sorte pour se redresser immédiatement de sa chaise et s'avancer jusqu'au lit de son père sur lequel elle s'assit. Chose qui était censée être interdite et qui lui avait valu une réprimande de la part de la Chef de Chirurgie lorsqu'elle l'avait tenté un peu plus tôt.

Mais sa mère n'était plus là et elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucun risque pour son père.

Elle glissa donc une main dans la sienne puis reporta son regard sur lui et vit qu'il la fixait avec une expression mutine sur le visage.

\- Quoi? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je pensais que Lexa était à New-York et que vous étiez toutes les deux en froid, déclara-t-il sans se dépêtrer de son sourire espiègle.

\- C'était le cas, assura Clarke. Mais elle est venue dès qu'elle a appris pour ton accident…

\- J'en déduis donc que les choses se sont arrangées entre vous?

\- Elles sont en train…

\- En train? répéta son père.

Clarke remarqua l'expression dubitative sur son visage, signifiant clairement qu'il ne la croyait pas.

Et même elle avait du mal à se croire…

Le souvenir de l'apaisement qu'elle avait ressenti en enlaçant Lexa, la veille, lorsqu'elle était sortie de l'ascenseur, lui vint à l'esprit. Puis, elle repensa à la sécurité que ses bras lui avaient procurée au moment où elle avait fait sa crise de panique. À la sérénité qu'ils lui avaient apportée et qui lui avait permis de dormir. Par deux fois…

Elle repensa à leur discussion de la veille et du matin même et aux promesses qu'elles s'étaient faites.

Elle repensa à leur baiser. Doux mais intense.

Et elle se dit que la situation entre elles était peut-être réellement arrangée, sinon elle ne se sentirait pas aussi bien en compagnie de Lexa. Elle lui avait pardonné. Pour tout.

En réalité, elle ne savait même pas s'il y avait réellement quelque chose à pardonner. D'après tout ce que Lexa lui avait dit la veille, il ne s'agissait que d'une série de malentendus.

Mais elle savait aussi qu'il fallait qu'elles aient une discussion plus approfondie. Une discussion plus honnête.

Une discussion à tête reposée.

Et c'était exactement ce qui l'effrayait le plus…

\- Oui… finit-elle par répondre.

\- Hmmm… murmura Jake en faisant mine de réfléchir. Et ce baiser alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire?

\- Quel baiser? questionna Clarke, confuse.

Elle était persuadée qu'elle n'avait pas pensé au baiser de la veille à voix haute alors comment son père pouvait-il savoir?

\- Elle t'a embrassé le front avant de partir, dit-il d'un ton plein d'évidence.

\- Maman aussi t'a fait un baiser sur le front avant de partir, fit remarquer Clarke, je ne suis pas là à en faire toute une histoire…

Sa remarque fit sourire son père.

\- C'est ma femme, rétorqua-t-il, et ce que tu dis ne fait que confirmer que j'ai raison… Un baiser sur le front est aussi intime qu'un baiser sur les lèvres…

Clarke grimaça parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison.

Les milliers de papillons qui s'étaient déployés dans son estomac au moment où Lexa avait posé ses lèvres sur son front étaient identiques à ceux qu'elle avait ressentis la veille en l'embrassant.

\- Bon sang, je l'ai embrassée… prononça-t-elle doucement, le regard légèrement perdu.

\- Quoi?

Clarke cligna des yeux en retrouvant ses esprits et elle réalisa qu'elle venait de dire les paroles à voix haute. Elle se focalisa de nouveau sur son père et remarqua qu'il arborait une expression excitée, ce qui était en totale contradiction avec l'état de son visage.

\- Je l'ai embrassée, répéta-t-elle sur le ton de l'aveu. Hier soir… Elle m'a dit qu'elle était prête à tout faire pour retrouver notre amitié et je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus être son amie et – et je l'ai embrassée… Et elle est restée… Elle était là ce matin et elle m'a promis qu'elle ne voulait pas fuir…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus?! s'exclama Jake en tentant de se redresser un peu plus.

Ce qui l'amena à grimacer de douleur et se laisser retomber sur son coussin. Clarke se leva immédiatement pour se rapprocher un peu plus de lui.

\- Ça va? questionna-t-elle, inquiète, en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Oui, oui, rassura son père, le souffle légèrement coupé. J'ai un peu tiré mais ça va…

\- Papa… soupira Clarke sur le ton de la réprimande.

Elle glissa son autre main dans ses cheveux et les caressa doucement.

\- Tu dois être plus prudent…

\- Je sais, je sais, assura M. Griffin.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un petit sourire.

\- Maintenant revenons-en à toi et Lexa, lui dit-il. Ne crois-pas t'en tirer si facilement…

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel avant de se reculer de quelques pas. Elle lorgna son père attentivement, pour s'assurer qu'il allait réellement bien, puis retrouva sa place au bord du lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de plus? demanda-t-il. Il est évident qu'elle a des sentiments pour toi…

\- Je ne sais pas trop papa… souffla-t-elle doucement. Je sais que je l'aime. Plus que tout. Et – et je me dis qu'il y a des chances que ce soit son cas aussi…

\- Mais? comprit Jake qui avait perdu son sourire mutin pour se vêtir d'une expression beaucoup plus sérieuse.

\- J'ai été complètement injuste avec elle, lui dit-elle. Je l'ai accusée de choses qu'elle n'avait même pas faites, je lui ai dit des choses horribles et malgré tout, elle n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à venir… Elle a été parfaite, papa… Elle _est_ parfaite…

\- Quel est le problème alors?

Clarke regarda son père quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules d'un geste défaitiste.

\- J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, avoua-t-elle doucement. J'ai peur qu'en m'abandonnant complètement à elle, elle finisse par réaliser que finalement elle ne veut pas de moi. J'ai peur qu'elle réalise qu'elle mérite mieux que moi…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration saccadée alors que les pensées qui la rongeaient depuis la veille faisaient écho dans sa tête de plus en plus fort.

\- Même si j'ai déjà vécu ça avec Finn et que je m'en suis parfaitement remise, je ne sais pas si je suis réellement prête à prendre ce risque avec Lexa…

\- Tu as seulement peur, raisonna son père.

Clarke secoua légèrement la tête.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, dit-elle d'un ton légèrement agacé. Avec elle, je sais que je ne m'en remettrais jamais si je la perdais... Elle a une emprise sur moi que personne n'a jamais eu et on n'est même pas un couple donc je n'imagine même pas ce que ça pourrait être si on était ensemble! Mais, en même temps, je sais que je n'ai pas envie de redevenir seulement son amie… Je ne pourrais pas…

Elle glissa une main frustrée sur son visage avant de poursuivre sous le regard de son père qui l'écoutait attentivement.

\- C'est – c'est comme si je me faisais poursuivre par un énorme monstre et que je me retrouvais coincée au bord d'une falaise, expliqua-t-elle. Et – et la seule solution que j'ai pour survivre c'est de sauter parce que je sais que si je fais demi-tour, je me fais dévorer. Mais la falaise est tellement haute que je n'arrive pas à voir ce qui se trouve en bas… Donc j'ai peur. Je suis complètement effrayée et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Faire demi-tour et me retrouver face au monstre ou sauter et prendre le risque de tomber sur quelque chose de beaucoup plus effrayant et dangereux…

Et elle savait qu'elle avait envie de sauter. C'était même devenu un besoin presque viscéral.

Mais elle était aussi complètement tétanisée à l'idée de le faire…

\- Ou alors… prononça lentement Jake, l'amenant à se reconcentrer sur lui. Tu pourrais sauter et découvrir un endroit d'une beauté que tu n'avais jamais soupçonnée jusqu'à maintenant…

Ses paroles amenèrent Clarke à se figer brusquement, comme si elle venait d'avoir une révélation subite, ce qui créa un sourire excédé sur le visage de Jake. Il réalisa que cette possibilité n'avait jamais vraiment traversée l'esprit de sa fille. Comme à son habitude, cette dernière se concentrait toujours sur les pires scénarios sans laisser la moindre chance aux meilleurs.

\- C'est vrai que tu peux te brûler les ailes, chérie, déclara-t-il, mais tu peux aussi vivre la plus belle histoire d'amour de ta vie…

\- Et si je prends le risque, que je lui dis toute la vérité et que je finis par la perdre définitivement? questionna Clarke d'une voix tremblante en baissant les yeux vers ses mains. Comment est-ce que je suis censée y survivre?

Jake pencha la tête sur le côté en signe de considération et fixa longuement sa fille.

\- Tu te poses la mauvaise question…

Clarke leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui et fronça des sourcils d'un air confus. Jake tendit sa main doucement et attrapa la sienne qu'il serra délicatement d'un geste rassurant.

\- Tu dois te demander si Lexa vaut la peine de prendre le risque, dit-il finalement. Si c'est le cas, alors tu devrais te battre pour être avec elle parce que je peux t'assurer d'une chose ma fille, c'est qu'il n'existe sûrement rien de mieux que de vivre une histoire d'amour avec sa meilleure amie. Crois-moi…

Est-ce que Lexa en valait la peine? _Bien sûr!_ s'exclama fortement la voix dans la tête de Clarke.

Elles avaient beau avoir eu leur lot de drames et de disputes, jamais elle n'avait douté une seule seconde de l'importance de Lexa pour elle.

Elle avait cette capacité de tout chambouler en elle, de faire grimper son adrénaline en une fraction de seconde et lui donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Mais en même temps, elle lui offrait un sentiment de sécurité et de confort unique.

Elle lui offrait un chez soi qu'elle n'arrivait à retrouver nulle part ailleurs…

Clarke leva les yeux vers son père et esquissa un énorme sourire, se sentant lucide pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle arriva au QG de Woods & Co, Lexa ne perdit pas une seule seconde et se dirigea directement vers les ascenseurs. Elle pénétra dans une des cabines, appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage et attendit nerveusement que tous les chiffres défilent. Elle fixa son reflet dans l'immense miroir composant une des parois et grimaça en regardant son jean délavé et légèrement troué au niveau des genoux, son perfecto en cuir et sa paire de boots. Hormis ceux qu'elle avait portés la veille, c'était les seuls vêtements qu'elle avait ramenés avec elle et si elle s'était doutée qu'elle allait voir son paternel, elle les aurait sûrement choisit plus soigneusement.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas et elle ne pouvait que faire avec, en espérant que ça ne jouerait pas en sa défaveur.

L'ascenseur s'immobilisa et les portes s'ouvrirent, la faisant sortir de sa torpeur. Elle sortit et s'avança d'un pas décidé jusqu'aux doubles portes majestueuses derrière lesquelles se trouvait l'épicentre même de l'empire du Commandant.

\- Mlle Woods! s'exclama la secrétaire de son père lorsqu'elle la vit.

Lexa s'efforça de camoufler sa nervosité et lui adressa un mince sourire.

\- Est-ce qu'il est disponible? questionna-t-elle d'un ton aimable. Il faudrait que je le vois…

\- Oui, il vous attend… répondit l'autre femme.

 _Bien sûr qu'il m'attend… Il faut croire qu'il savait parfaitement que j'allais venir…_

Lexa se contenta de répondre à la secrétaire par un demi-sourire puis combla les dernières distances jusqu'aux portes et les ouvrit à l'aide de ses deux mains.

Elle se retrouva à l'intérieur du gigantesque bureau du Commandant qui continuait de l'impressionner même après toutes ces années. Chaque élément était choisi méticuleusement pour prouver la puissance du propriétaire. Que ce soit la table de conférence, le coin salon chic et moderne, la couleur blanche des murs, l'énorme bureau en verre ou les gigantesques baies vitrées qui offraient une vue panoramique sur Los Angeles.

Tout était là pour afficher l'autorité des Woods…

Lexa prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce. Son père se trouvait bien là. Il était dos à elle, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume à plusieurs milliers de dollars et le regard braqué sur la vue face à lui.

Tel un empereur qui surveillait son empire.

\- La rumeur est donc vrai, déclara-t-il toujours dos à elle. Tu es bien ici, à Los Angeles…

\- Père… commença Lexa.

Mais elle se retrouva coupée avant de pouvoir prononcer un mot de plus.

\- Quand j'ai été informé que tu avais quitté la compagnie en plein milieu de la journée, je pensais qu'il y avait une erreur, poursuivit-il d'un ton intimidant. Ma fille, la Chef des Opérations, la future dirigeante de cette entreprise, n'abandonnerait jamais son travail sur un coup de tête…

\- Jake Griffin a eu un accident de voiture très grave, expliqua Lexa d'une voix qu'elle tenta tant bien que mal de garder stoïque. Je ne pouvais pas rester à New-York alors qu'il se trouvait entre la vie et la mort…

Ses paroles amenèrent le Commandant à se tourner enfin vers elle. Les mains toujours dans les poches, il fit quelques pas dans sa direction en la dévisageant d'un regard froid et calculateur.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu as annulé un rendez-vous avec un de nos plus gros clients de la côte Est pour venir au chevet de notre… _voisin_? questionna-t-il lentement.

Lexa le fixa pendant quelques secondes, réfléchissant aux arguments qu'elle pouvait apporter dans une confrontation qu'elle savait déjà perdue d'avance pour elle.

\- Je devais me montrer présente pour Cl – pour les Griffin, répondit-elle en déglutissant difficilement.

\- Ton attachement pour ces gens fausse le peu de jugement que tu as…

\- Je t'assure que ce n'est pas le cas, dit Lexa en maintenant son regard.

Un long silence plein de tension s'installa pendant lequel le Commandant dévisagea attentivement sa fille de son regard toujours aussi impassible.

\- Tu as réussi à me convaincre que ta place était à New-York, mais, dès lors que Clarke Griffin se trouve ici, tu accours derrière elle, abandonnant toutes tes responsabilités… Et tu veux me faire croire que _tu sais parfaitement séparer tes sentiments de tes responsabilités_?

Lorsqu'elle reconnut ses propres mots, Lexa serra fortement la mâchoire sans rien trouver à répondre.

Parce que le Commandant avait raison. Dès lors qu'il s'agissait de Clarke, elle ne réfléchissait jamais à deux fois avant de la faire passer avant tout.

Mais est-ce qu'elle voulait que ça change? Est-ce qu'elle le regrettait?

Pas le moins du monde…

\- Je te veux dès ce soir à New-York, reprit M. Woods. Elisabeth va s'occuper de te réserver un billet pour le premier vol, ajouta-t-il en faisant référence à sa secrétaire.

Lexa le regarda faire le tour de son bureau, s'asseoir sur l'immense fauteuil qui se trouvait derrière et se concentrer sur son ordinateur, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il mettait fin à leur conversation.

Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle était d'accord avec lui…

\- Je ne peux pas rentrer aujourd'hui, dit-elle d'un ton défiant.

M. Woods leva les yeux vers elle et fronça légèrement des sourcils, cassant ainsi pour la première fois son visage impassible.

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, déclara-t-il. Tu peux et tu vas rentrer… Je t'ai assez laissé saboter notre travail.

Son ton était toujours aussi calme. Mais la fermeté avec laquelle il avait employé ses mots montraient clairement qu'il n'y dérogerait pas.

Une colère immense s'empara de Lexa qui tenta de la contrôler en serrant un peu plus la mâchoire.

Elle s'était parfaitement attendue à ce genre de réaction de la part de son père mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir déçue...

Il n'avait, tout simplement, aucune considération pour elle.

Oui, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire de ce qu'elle pouvait penser ou vouloir tant que ça n'allait pas dans le sens de l'entreprise. Et elle savait qu'il était inutile de chercher à le changer…

\- Bien, concéda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle tenta de garder indifférent. Je rentre…

N'obtenant aucune réponse de la part de son paternel qui s'était reconcentré sur l'écran de son ordinateur, Lexa secoua la tête, triste et en colère à la fois. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait se retrouver toujours autant affectée par le comportement de son père alors qu'elle le subissait depuis des années.

Elle finit par tourner les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie du bureau. Au moment où elle posa ses mains sur les deux poignées de la porte, elle arrêta son geste et se tourna de nouveau vers son père.

\- Au fait, Jake Griffin va bien, lui dit-elle d'une voix sarcastique. C'est sympa d'avoir demandé…

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et s'en alla, sa colère s'agrandissant à chacun de ses pas.

* * *

Le trajet entre Woods & Co et l'hôpital avait été quelque peu flou pour Lexa. Le Commandant avait fait appelé un chauffeur pour qu'il l'escorte jusqu'à l'aéroport et ainsi s'assurer qu'elle prendrait bien le prochain vol pour New-York. Mais il avait été hors de question pour elle de s'en aller sans avoir vu Clarke avant. Elle voulait la voir et lui expliquer de vive voix qu'elle devait rentrer. Elle savait qu'elle comprendrait. Après tout, s'il y avait une personne qui semblait comprendre sa situation avec ses parents, c'était bien Clarke.

Donc elle avait usé de toute son éloquence et la promesse d'un énorme pourboire pour convaincre son chauffeur de faire un léger détour par l'hôpital. Ce qu'il avait fini par accepter.

Cependant, maintenant qu'elle se trouvait face à la chambre de Jake, ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance… Parce qu'elle était devant la vitre de la porte et qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Personne…

Le lit avait disparu, la chaise que Clarke occupait était vide et il n'y avait aucune trace de présence dans la pièce.

Oui, il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps à Lexa avant de prendre la route pour l'aéroport et Clarke n'était pas là. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle pouvait se trouver et elle avait l'impression qu'un énorme trou s'était créé au creux de sa poitrine.

Ce qui en soit était complètement stupide. Après tout, Clarke allait bien finir par rentrer à New-York elle aussi. Dans moins de quinze jours. Elle rentrerait et elles allaient enfin pouvoir parler et s'accorder une chance.

Ce n'était qu'une question de quelques jours… Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi triste à l'idée de partir sans la voir?

\- Jake avait des radios à passer et Clarke l'a accompagné, prononça une voix à côté d'elle.

Lexa tourna la tête vers la source et vit Abby s'avancer vers elle, un léger sourire sur le visage qui signifiait qu'elle comprenait ce qu'elle cherchait.

\- Vous savez pour combien de temps ils en ont? questionna-t-elle.

\- Ils ne devraient pas tarder à revenir, répondit Abby.

Lexa acquiesça imperceptiblement en appuyant ses mains sur le mur. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de se calmer puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et vit qu'il lui restait moins de dix minutes avant qu'elle ne soit obligée de partir si elle voulait être sûre d'avoir son vol.

\- Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te le dire, reprit Abby, la forçant ainsi à reporter son attention sur elle, mais je te suis reconnaissante d'être venue… Ta présence a vraiment été indispensable. Surtout pour Clarke…

\- Elle a toujours été là pour moi. Toujours… dit Lexa d'une petite voix. Je ne fais qu'essayer de lui rendre la pareille…

Un silence suivit sa déclaration pendant lequel elle pouvait sentir le regard scrutateur d'Abby sur elle, ce qui la rendait plus que mal-à-l'aise. Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre puis regarda en direction du hall du service à la recherche de la moindre trace de Clarke.

\- Tu sais, dit Abby qui ne semblait pas du tout perturbée par son comportement, quand Clarke est arrivée quelques jours plus tôt, elle n'était vraiment pas bien…

Lexa se figea brusquement à l'entente des mots. Elle détourna lentement les yeux du hall et les posa précautionneusement sur la Chef de Chirurgie, redoutant où elle voulait en venir.

\- Elle a refusé de me dire ce qui lui arrivait, continua Abby. Elle ne se confie jamais à moi, elle préfère parler avec son père… Mais je savais que c'était en rapport avec toi…

Lexa grimaça en glissant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes devant elle avant de partir et elle ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était voir Clarke.

Et non pas subir les foudres de sa mère…

\- Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était exactement passé mais je savais que tu étais responsable de son état. Il suffisait de voir comment elle, Raven et Octavia se comportaient à chaque fois que ton prénom était évoqué… Et je t'ai maudit pour ça. Énormément...

\- Abby…

La nommée leva une main devant, lui signifiant clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas être coupée.

\- Je t'ai maudit, parce qu'une mère déteste toujours voir son enfant souffrir et tu étais la source de cette souffrance… Mais, après j'ai vu Clarke se réfugier dans tes bras quand elle pensait qu'elle allait perdre son père. Je t'ai vue la réconforter et être là pour elle et je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'existait sûrement personne susceptible de prendre soin de ma fille aussi bien que tu le fais…

\- Clarke est spéciale, déclara Lexa avec un léger haussement d'épaules. Elle est forte. Une des personnes les plus fortes que je connaisse. Elle n'a besoin de personne pour prendre soin d'elle, elle y arrive très bien toute seule…

Sa remarque amena un sourire à se dessiner sur le visage d'Abby qui jusqu'à maintenant n'avait affiché aucune émotion.

\- Je comprends maintenant Jane, commenta-t-elle dans un léger rire. Elle a toujours été une de tes plus ferventes supportrices et je vois maintenant pourquoi… Tu es parfaite pour elle…

Un sentiment nouveau s'empara de Lexa. Un sentiment de fierté, d'accomplissement et elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire heureux.

Parce qu'Abigail Griffin, Chef de la Chirurgie d'un des plus grands hôpitaux du monde et une des femmes les plus impressionnantes qu'elle ait pu rencontrer, était en train de lui faire comprendre qu'elle la trouvait digne de sa fille.

Elle était en train de lui donner sa bénédiction.

\- Mlle Woods? appela quelqu'un à l'opposé du couloir où elle et Abby se trouvaient.

Lexa leva les yeux et vit son chauffeur arriver à vive allure dans sa direction.

\- Mlle Woods, il faudrait vraiment qu'on parte si vous ne voulez pas arriver en retard, dit-il d'un ton respectueux.

Tandis que Lexa acquiesçait, Abby la regarda confusément.

\- Tu t'en vas? questionna-t-elle.

\- Je dois retourner à New-York, répondit Lexa. J'ai un vol dans une heure… Et je voulais voir Clarke et Jake avant de m'en aller…

\- Oh… prononça Abby, prise au dépourvu.

Lexa glissa une nouvelle fois une main dans ses boucles d'un geste anxieux, réfléchissant brièvement à la situation.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez lui – hum – leur dire au revoir de ma part? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle se décida enfin. Je dois vraiment y aller…

\- Tu devrais l'attendre, lui répondit Abby qui comprit parfaitement qu'il s'agissait plus de Clarke que de son mari à qui Lexa voulait parler. Elle ne va pas tarder à revenir, je suis sûre.

Son biper commença à sonner au moment où Lexa ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre. Elle la vit le décrocher de sa ceinture et froncer immédiatement les sourcils.

\- Une urgence, informa Abby. Il faut que j'y aille…

Elle commença à se reculer d'un pas rapide sans quitter Lexa du regard.

\- Attends-là Lexa, conseilla-t-elle à nouveau avant de tourner les talons et se dépêcher de partir.

Lexa la regarda s'éloigner en poussant un profond soupir.

\- Mlle Woods… pressa de nouveau son chauffeur.

Elle baissa les yeux vers sa montre et vit qu'elle était déjà en retard puis releva la tête et jeta un nouveau regard autour d'elle.

Toujours aucune trace de Clarke…

\- Okay, okay, concéda-t-elle. On y va…

Elle appellerait Clarke de la voiture et lui expliquerait la situation.

Ce n'était que deux semaines après tout…

* * *

\- Et voilà, M. Griffin, vous êtes arrivés à destination! s'exclama le brancardier d'un ton enjoué en repositionnant le lit dans lequel se trouvait Jake dans la chambre 23 du service traumatologie.

Clarke, qui se tenait à quelques mètres à l'écart, le regarda réinstaller les différentes sondes et machines reliées à son père dont les examens qu'il venait de passer semblaient l'avoir fatigué.

Le brancardier le remarqua aussi car il lui adressa un sourire plein d'empathie avant de lui tapoter amicalement l'épaule.

\- Ils ont terminé de vous malmener pour aujourd'hui, lui dit-il, vous allez pouvoir vous reposer…

Jake esquissa un sourire à son tour tout en acquiesçant.

\- Merci…

Le brancardier lui adressa un dernier salut de la tête puis prit congé et quitta la pièce. Clarke le suivit du regard avant de reporter son attention sur son père et de s'avancer doucement vers lui.

\- Je vais te laisser dormir, tu as l'air fatigué…

\- Non, reste… répondit Jake. Je t'assure que ça va…

\- Tu es sûr?

\- Oui, insista-t-il. Je préfère avoir de la compagnie que de rester seul.

Clarke le dévisagea quelques secondes, jaugeant la sincérité de sa réponse. Elle finit par acquiescer car elle savait qu'il disait vrai. Il détestait réellement se retrouver seul à ne rien faire. Surtout lorsqu'il était malade…

Elle tira donc une chaise jusqu'à son chevet et s'assit dessus. Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui et dessina de ses yeux chaque partie de son visage, les coupures dues aux bris des vitres de la voiture, aux différents hématomes violets qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux, et se sentit tout de suite nauséeuse.

\- Je sais qu'on n'en a pas vraiment parlé, déclara-t-elle doucement, mais je – je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui t'es arrivé…

Jake sembla tout de suite beaucoup plus éveillé. Il fixa sa fille avec un froncement de sourcils avant de secouer légèrement la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, lui dit-il d'un ton étonnamment ferme.

\- Si je ne t'avais pas appelé –

\- Non Clarke, la coupa son père. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu raisonnes de cette façon… Tu m'as appelé parce que tu voulais rentrer et que tu ne trouvais plus tes amies… Tu m'as appelé parce que tu savais que tu avais bu et que tu ne pouvais pas conduire… Ne te sens jamais coupable de te montrer sage et responsable…

Clarke se mordit la lèvre alors que ses yeux commençaient à se faire de plus en plus humides.

\- Viens là, intima Jake en ouvrant le bras qui n'était pas coincé par l'attelle.

Il la vit hésiter avant de se lever et de venir s'asseoir précautionneusement sur le lit. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et lui essuya les larmes qui y coulaient.

\- Clarke… soupira-t-il. Si le jeune homme qui conduisait l'autre voiture avait choisi de faire comme toi et qu'il n'avait pas pris sa voiture, je ne serais pas là actuellement… Alors, s'il te plait, ne culpabilise pas pour une bonne chose que tu as faite…

Cette fois-ci, il reçut un acquiescement de la part de sa fille, ce qui le soulagea grandement. Il l'attira ensuite dans ses bras, dans une demi étreinte quelque peu douloureuse mais qui leur apporta un bien fou à tous les deux.

Ils ne se séparèrent qu'au moment où ils entendirent toquer à la porte et que Clarke s'empressa de s'éloigner du lit et ainsi éviter de se faire disputer. Elle s'essuya rapidement les yeux et se tourna qui pour voir, avec soulagement, Raven apparaitre à l'embrasure de la porte, au lieu d'une infirmière – ou pire, sa mère.

\- Hey! salua doucement la brune en pénétrant à l'intérieur de la pièce. Regardez qui on a récupéré à l'aéroport…

Elle s'avança et laissa apparaitre Octavia puis Mme Griffin qui porta immédiatement son attention sur son fils.

\- Maman! s'exclama Jake avec un grand sourire.

Sourire qui se transforma rapidement en une grimace lorsqu'il se retrouva assailli de baisers.

\- Maman, tu me fais mal! se plaignit-il.

Clarke esquissa un sourire amusé en voyant son père agir comme un enfant de cinq ans. Il finit par obtenir ce qu'il voulait lorsque sa mère s'éloigna de lui pour mieux l'examiner du regard.

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien? questionna-t-elle. Abby m'a dit que tu étais hors de danger mais je la soupçonne fortement de m'avoir dit ça seulement pour éviter que je fasse un infarctus.

\- Je vais très bien, assura Jake avec un sourire. Quelques hématomes mais rien que le temps n'effacera pas…

Raven et Octavia attendirent que Mama Griffin termine son interrogatoire avant de s'approcher de lui. Elles lui firent toutes les deux un bisou sur la joue, prirent quelques nouvelles puis le laissèrent de nouveau sous la coupelle de sa mère pour revenir vers Clarke.

\- Où est passée Lexa? demanda Octavia. Je pensais qu'elle serait avec toi…

Les entrailles de Clarke se serrèrent légèrement à l'évocation du prénom.

Lexa était partie depuis moins de deux heures et elle ressentait déjà son manque de présence. Ce qui était complètement idiot.

Mais après avoir passé trois semaines sans elle pour finir par la retrouver et ne plus la quitter, cette petite séparation lui pesait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Donc elle avait essayé de garder toute son attention focalisée sur son père. Mais malgré ses efforts, elle n'avait pas réussi à occulter l'absence de Lexa…

\- Elle – hum – elle devait aller voir son père, déclara-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle s'efforça de garder indifférente.

\- Ouch! grimaça Raven. J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas trop d'ennuis…

Clarke fronça immédiatement des sourcils et se tourna complètement vers elle.

\- Des ennuis? répéta-t-elle, inquiète. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait des ennuis?

Raven et Octavia échangèrent un regard perplexe avant de reporter leur attention sur elle.

\- Tu connais son père, dit Octavia. Tu sais qu'il risque de ne pas très bien prendre le fait qu'elle ait quitté l'entreprise pour venir ici…

Une boule désagréable se créa dans l'estomac de Clarke qui déglutit difficilement.

En réalité, elle n'y avait pas réellement pensé. Lorsque Lexa était arrivée la veille, elle n'avait pas réfléchi à tout ce qu'elle avait abandonné pour être avec elle. Elle avait été là et c'était tout ce qui avait compté.

Mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Clarke réalisait que Lexa avait pris énormément de risques et avait sacrifié beaucoup de choses pour être là pour elle et cette pensée causait en elle une multitude d'émotions intenses.

\- Lexa est là? questionna d'un ton plein d'espoir Mama Griffin de l'autre côté de la pièce lorsqu'elle entendit le sujet de leur conversation.

Clarke leva les yeux vers elle mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau. Elle vit sa mère pénétrer à l'intérieur puis se figer brusquement de surprise lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence des trois autres personnes.

\- Il commence à y avoir beaucoup trop de visiteurs dans cette chambre, déclara-t-elle. Vous risquez de vous faire disputer par les infirmières.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Mme Griffin et lui adressa un sourire aimable.

\- Bonjour Jane… Votre vol s'est bien passé?

\- Parfaitement, répondit Mama Griffin avec un sourire. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important…

Grand-mère Griffin reporta son attention sur sa petite-fille et la lorgna d'un regard investigateur.

\- Lexa est donc là, à Los-Angeles? questionna-t-elle d'un ton mutin. Intéressant…

Tandis que Clarke levait les yeux au ciel devant les sous-entendus de sa grand-mère, Abby ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'elle se rappela soudainement la conversation qu'elle avait eue quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Et merde! s'exclama-t-elle dans un petit cri.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle d'un geste presque synchro, surpris par son langage. Mais elle les ignora et se focalisa sur sa fille.

\- Dis-moi que tu as pu la voir! lui dit-elle d'un ton pressé.

Sa question rendit Clarke encore plus confuse.

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- Lexa! répondit sa mère. Dis-moi que tu as pu lui dire au revoir avant qu'elle ne s'en aille?

\- Elle est seulement partie voir son père, Maman, soupira Clarke, excédée.

Comprenant que Lexa n'avait pas pu attendre plus longtemps et que par conséquent Clarke et elle ne s'étaient pas vues, Abby secoua la tête de gauche à droite, agacée par la situation.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas, déclara-t-elle. Elle est revenue ici mais tu étais montée avec ton père pour ses examens. Elle voulait te voir parce qu'elle repartait pour New-York… Elle voulait te dire au revoir avant de partir…

Clarke sentit le monde autour d'elle s'arrêter à l'entente des mots.

Elle fouilla frénétiquement dans la poche de sa veste et en tira son téléphone portable. D'une main tremblante, elle déverrouilla l'écran et vit qu'elle avait quatre appels en absence, tous venants de la part de Lexa.

\- Et merde! s'énerva-t-elle.

Elle appuya immédiatement sur la touche _rappeler_ et porta son portable à l'oreille mais tomba immédiatement sur messagerie.

 _Non_.

Ce n'était pas possible, Lexa n'avait pas pu repartir à New-York. Pas maintenant… Pas après toutes les choses ce qu'elles s'étaient avouées la veille et le matin-même.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Clarke prit une profonde inspiration et leva de nouveau les yeux vers sa mère.

\- Quand est-ce qu'elle était là? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Abby regarda sa montre avant de répondre:

\- Il y a une quinzaine de minutes à peu près, avant qu'un interne stupide ne me bipe pour une fausse urgence…

Un silence se fit dans la pièce pendant lequel Clarke tenta d'intégrer l'information.

\- Il n'est pas trop tard Clarke, prononça doucement son père.

La nommée leva les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il la regardait avec un sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

\- Rattrape-là, va lui dire que tu l'aimes…

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Mama Griffin s'approcha discrètement de Raven et lui mit un coup de coude pour attirer son attention. Dès que cette dernière se tourna vers elle, Mama Griffin se pencha à son oreille et lui demanda dans un murmure:

\- Elle s'est enfin rendu compte qu'elle était amoureuse d'elle?

\- Yep, chuchota Raven. Mais elle ne lui a toujours pas dit… D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en haussant la voix.

Elle attendit que Clarke se tourne vers elle avant d'ajouter:

\- O et moi avons pris la voiture de Bellamy ce matin. On peut t'emmener rapidement à l'aéroport…

Clarke la dévisagea silencieusement durant quelques secondes avant de regarder Octavia qui hocha frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas.

\- On peut y être en un temps record!

Clarke déglutit difficilement avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son père qui ne s'était pas dépêtré de son sourire et qui acquiesça à son tour.

\- Il est temps que tu sautes de cette falaise, mon enfant…

Les mots heurtèrent Clarke violemment, l'amenant à déglutir difficilement. Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis, sous les yeux attentifs de tout le monde, elle finit par acquiescer.

\- Okay… souffla-t-elle, plus à elle-même qu'aux autres.

Oui, il était plus que temps qu'elle découvre ce qui se trouvait au pied de cette satanée falaise…

* * *

 **~~##~~**

* * *

 **AN:** Volontairement, je n'ai pas laissé de teaser pour le prochain chapitre... Question de laisser le suspens jusqu'au bout! (Ne m'en voulez pas trop ^^)


	31. Chapitre 30

_Bonsoir la Kru!_

 _Vous êtes prêts pour ce nouveau chapitre?!_

 _Je vous remercie toujours autant pour vos reviews qui me mettent toujours de super bonne humeur! Bon, je n'ai pas pu y répondre et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour ça..._

 _Sinon, j'ai une annonce assez importante à vous faire. Mais vous ne la trouverez qu'en fin de chapitre... Je vous conseille donc de ne pas faire l'impasse sur l' **AN** à la fin ^^_

 _Je pense vous avoir tout dit... Plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture!_

 _Et une bonne soirée!_

 _LSAfor_

 _PS: Like always, un grand merci à **jenkus** pour la correction!_

* * *

Chapitre 30:

\- O, tu veux bien accélérer un peu! s'exclama Clarke dont l'agacement était à son paroxysme. À ce rythme, on arrivera à l'aéroport dans 15 jours!

Elle se tourna vers Octavia à côté d'elle qui conduisait et la vit lui adresser un regard assassin avant d'ouvrir la bouche:

\- Oui et bien je fais mon maximum! s'exclama-t-elle fortement. Mais c'est compliqué d'éviter les centaines de voitures qui sont devant moi!

Raven, qui se trouvait sur la banquette arrière, se redressa de sa place et vint se mettre au milieu en posant ses deux bras sur les deux sièges devant elle.

\- Tu as essayé de la rappeler? demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de Clarke.

\- Au moins une dizaine de fois, répondit cette dernière en baissant les yeux vers son téléphone qu'elle tenait fermement entre ses mains. Mais je tombe toujours sur sa messagerie…

Elle se sentait mal. Très mal. À l'idée d'arriver à l'aéroport et de réaliser que Lexa était déjà partie.

Elle savait très bien que si c'était le cas, rien n'était perdu. Elle pourrait toujours attendre que Lexa arrive à New-York pour l'appeler et lui parler. Ou alors, elle pourrait toujours attendre de revenir sur New-York. C'était peut-être même mieux… Après tout, elles auraient toutes les deux pris le recul nécessaire après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces deux derniers jours...

Oui, rien n'était perdu si elle n'arrivait pas à temps. Ce n'était que partie remise…

Sauf qu'elle ne voulait plus attendre. Parce qu'elle avait déjà trop attendu et qu'elle avait l'impression que c'était maintenant ou jamais…

Il était hors de question que Lexa quitte Los Angeles sans savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle…

Un nouveau silence se fit pendant lequel Octavia tenta de manœuvrer sa voiture entre les différentes files de la parcelle de périphérique dans laquelle elles se trouvaient. Mais, malheureusement, ça ne servit pas à grand-chose, car le trafic était très dense.

\- Et sérieusement, vous n'avez pas l'impression d'être dans le dernier épisode de Friends? demanda Raven d'un ton excité, faisant ainsi lever les yeux au ciel à Clarke qui était au bord de la crise de nerf. Vous savez, l'épisode dans lequel Phoebe amène Ross à l'aéroport avec le taxi de sa grand-mère pour qu'il rattrape Rachel avant qu'elle ne parte à Paris?

\- Phoebe a réussi à ramener Ross à temps à l'aéroport! rétorqua Clarke, impatiemment. Chose qui ne risque pas de se produire avec O qui roule comme une mamie! Je suis sûre que ma grand-mère irait plus vite que toi!

Octavia lui lançant un nouveau regard noir.

\- Clarke… soupira-t-elle. Je vous aime Lexa et toi. Et crois-moi je veux plus que tout au monde te faire arriver à temps. Mais je tiens aussi à ma vie!

\- Et puis faut dire… ajouta Raven en lançant un regard autour d'elle pour examiner la voiture dans laquelle elle se trouvait. La voiture de Bel' n'est pas aussi cool que le taxi de Phoebe…

* * *

Assise sur un des sièges inconfortables de l'aéroport, Lexa avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran des départs. La porte d'embarquement pour le vol à destination de New-York était affichée depuis plus d'une dizaine de minutes et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à se lever pour s'y rendre.

Elle se sentait triste. Et elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi…

M. Griffin allait bien. Il était sorti d'affaire.

La situation avec Clarke s'était arrangée.

Enfin.

Et d'une manière qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé espérer. Elles s'étaient promis de parler et, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait embrassée quelques mois plus tôt, Lexa était persuadée qu'elles avaient une véritable chance de devenir plus que des amies.

Clarke allait finir par rentrer. Elle allait finir par revenir à New-York et elles pourraient se donner une chance.

Sans que leurs pères n'interfèrent entre elles, l'un par son état de santé et l'autre par son abus de pouvoir.

Oui, ce n'était que partie remise, elle ferait tout pour s'en assurer.

Alors, bon sang, pourquoi était-elle aussi mal? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'empêcher de se dire que sa place n'était pas ici?

C'était fou à quel point elle avait pu changer. Par le passé, jamais elle ne se serait posé autant de questions. Jamais elle n'aurait autant douté.

Mais après les derniers mois qui venaient de s'écouler, elle avait l'impression d'être une tout autre personne. Et tout ça, à cause de Clarke.

Ou plutôt _grâce à_ Clarke…

Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre…

Ce dont elle était certaine, c'était que Clarke avait un ascendant démesuré sur elle.

Elle arrivait à lui faire ressentir des choses horribles. Et pendant longtemps c'était ce qui l'avait effrayée.

Mais maintenant, elle réalisait aussi que certes, Clarke avait ce pouvoir de la détruire mais elle avait aussi, et surtout, cette capacité à faire naître en elle un sentiment de bonheur inégalable.

À chaque fois qu'elle la regardait ou qu'elle lui souriait. À chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait rigoler.

À chacun de ses touchers, de ses baisers ou chacune de ses caresses.

Clarke la rendait heureuse. Et, dès lors qu'elle était dans la même pièce qu'elle, dès lors qu'elle lui parlait ou qu'elle la prenait dans ses bras, Lexa ne voyait qu'elle. Elle n'avait conscience que de son corps collé au sien, de son parfum, de l'odeur de ses cheveux…

Lexa ferma les yeux en repensant à la sensation de bien-être qu'elle avait ressentie la veille en s'endormant au côté de Clarke. Elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place dans ce monde. Son ''chez soi''.

Et il n'était pas à Woods & Co. Il n'était pas à New-York ou à Los Angeles.

Il était là où se trouvait Clarke…

Et ça ne faisait que lui confirmer que son père avait raison. Elle était guidée par Clarke.

Par ses sentiments pour elle.

Clarke était sa faiblesse…

\- Dernier appel pour le vol 715 à destination de New-York, appela une voix féminine dans les microphones. Les passagers sont priés de se rendre immédiatement à la porte d'embarquement 24.

Lexa poussa un profond soupir avant de déglutir difficilement et de se redresser de son siège. Elle attrapa sa veste en cuir et son sac à côté d'elle puis s'avança mécaniquement en direction de la porte indiquée.

Il était temps qu'elle oublie ses sentiments et qu'elle retrouve ses responsabilités…

* * *

Clarke ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre que la voiture soit complètement stationnée avant de descendre de la voiture et de courir à l'intérieur de l'aéroport. Raven et Octavia se dépêchèrent de la suivre et passèrent devant les énormes baies vitrées qui donnaient directement sur les pistes de décollage avant de la rattraper au moment où elle arrivait au guichet.

\- Le vol pour New-York, s'il vous plait! demanda Clarke essoufflée à l'adresse de l'hôtesse qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir.

Cette dernière leva les yeux une fraction de seconde vers elle avant de les reporter sur son écran d'ordinateur et déclarer mécaniquement:

\- Vous ne pouvez plus le prendre. L'embarquement est terminé et l'avion ne va pas tarder à décoller…

 _Non. Non. Non._

\- Il faut absolument l'arrêter! s'exclama Clarke, désespérée.

La seule réaction qu'elle obtenut de la part de la femme face à elle fut un soulèvement de sourcils dubitatif et un soupir.

\- Et je pourrais savoir pourquoi? questionna l'hôtesse d'un ton indifférent.

Clarke grimaça à l'entente de la question. Parce que les seuls arguments qui lui venaient à l'esprit étaient soit trop faibles soit risquaient de l'envoyer en prison. Et dans aucun des cas, ils n'empêcheraient Lexa de partir avant qu'elle ne lui parle.

Elle décida donc d'opter pour la vérité.

\- Je vous en prie, implora-t-elle. Je dois parler de toute urgence à une personne qui se trouve à l'intérieur…

\- Envoyez-lui un mail, rétorqua l'autre femme ironiquement.

\- Écoute la pimbêche, s'énerva Raven en se postant juste à côté de Clarke, mon amie doit vraiment voir cette personne pour lui déclarer sa flamme. Pour notre bien-être mental à _tous_! Donc tu vas remballer ton sarcasme, attraper ton téléphone et faire retarder ce vol…

L'hôtesse d'accueil la dévisagea longuement avant d'esquisser de nouveau un petit sourire narquois.

\- J'aurais bien aimé vous aider, croyez-moi, assura-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique, mais je vous l'ai dit, il est trop tard… Regardez par vous-même, ajouta-t-elle en indiquant d'un geste de la main la grande vitre se trouvant derrière elles.

Les trois autres filles se tournèrent pour voir de quoi elle leur parlait et virent un avion Boeing s'avancer sur la piste pour prendre son envol.

\- C'est votre avion, expliqua l'hôtesse. Et comme vous pouvez le voir, il est en train de partir. Donc, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez prendre un billet pour un autre vol, je vous conseille de vous en aller avant que je n'appelle la sécurité!

Tandis que Clarke se figeait en fixant l'avion s'envoler de plus en plus haut dans les airs, Raven se retourna pour faire face à la femme se trouvant derrière le guichet. Elle fit un pas vers elle et ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire fermer la sienne mais Octavia intervint avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit et la tira brutalement en arrière.

\- Arrête, intima-t-elle fermement. C'est trop tard, il n'y a plus rien à faire…

 _C'est trop tard…_

Les mots résonnèrent fortement dans les oreilles de Clarke qui n'arrivait ni à bouger ni à détourner les yeux du tarmac. L'avion pour New-York venait de partir. Avec Lexa à l'intérieur…

Et elle avait l'impression qu'il avait pris avec lui la moindre chance qu'elles avaient d'être enfin ensemble…

\- C'est trop tard, souffla-t-elle doucement, comme pour tester les mots.

Et ils étaient juste… _horribles_ …

* * *

\- On retourne à l'hôpital? questionna Octavia après qu'elles aient toutes les trois retrouvé la voiture. Ou tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs?

Clarke posa l'arrière de sa tête contre l'appui-tête de son siège et ferma les yeux, le cœur toujours serré.

\- Tu pourrais me déposer chez moi? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je voudrais aller me doucher avant de retourner auprès de mon père…

En réalité, elle voulait surtout se retrouver un peu seule…

\- Okay, répondit simplement Octavia avant de démarrer la voiture et de quitter le parking de l'aéroport.

Le trajet jusqu'à Malibu se déroula dans un silence de cathédrale. Clarke avait sa tête posée contre la vitre de sa portière et observait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux tandis qu'Octavia et Raven ne cessaient de lui lancer des regards inquiets.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans le quartier chic où vivaient les Griffin que le silence fut rompu. Lorsque le regard de Clarke se posa sur la gigantesque maison des Woods qui se trouvait non loin de celle de ses parents et qu'elle poussa un profond soupir saccadé.

\- Tu pourras toujours lui parler quand on rentrera, dit Octavia lorsqu'elle remarqua son regard. Rien n'est encore perdu…

Raven acquiesça vigoureusement de sa place sur la banquette arrière.

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de quelques jours …

Alors que la voiture remontait l'allée menant à la maison de ses parents, Clarke déglutit difficilement avant de baisser les yeux vers ses mains qu'elle triturait inconsciemment.

\- Peut-être que c'était le destin, déclara-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. Peut-être que je n'étais pas censée rattraper Lexa…

C'était des mots qu'elle n'avait cessé de se répéter depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'aéroport.

Elle avait l'impression que quoi qu'elles fassent, Lexa et elle étaient condamnées à louper le coche à chaque fois.

C'était comme si l'univers tout entier se dressait contre elles, ne cessant de leur envoyer des signes leur indiquant qu'elles n'étaient pas faites l'une pour l'autre.

\- Et si on n'était pas destinées à être ensemble? demanda-t-elle doucement comme si elle était effrayée par la réponse à sa question.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, assura Raven d'une voix légèrement surexcitée.

Clarke leva les yeux vers elle et fronça des sourcils lorsqu'elle vit l'énorme sourire qu'elle arborait.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûre? s'agaça-t-elle.

\- Regarde devant toi…

Raven lui fit un signe de tête en direction de la maison, l'incitant à faire ce qu'elle lui disait. Clarke s'exécuta et se tourna pour voir ce qui pouvait bien la faire s'extasier comme ça.

Son cœur s'arrêta brutalement au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur le perron de la maison et lui donna l'impression de faire plusieurs sauts périlleux dans sa poitrine.

Parce que Lexa était là…

Elle était devant chez elle et faisait les cent pas.

Et Clarke ne pouvait que continuait de la regarder comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Elle la vit s'arrêter de marcher lorsqu'elle réalisa la présence de la voiture et lever les yeux vers elle pour croiser son regard.

Et si elle pensait que son cœur s'était arrêté juste avant, elle se trompait complètement. Parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais senti battre aussi fortement qu'en cet instant précis.

\- Va la retrouver, prononça Octavia à côté d'elle en lui mettant un coup d'épaule.

Clarke acquiesça béatement avant d'ouvrir la portière et de sortir à l'extérieur, tout ça sans quitter une seule seconde Lexa du regard.

Elle avait peur de détourner les yeux un instant et de réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion et qu'elle n'était pas réellement là.

\- Tu penses qu'on devrait partir? questionna Octavia à l'adresse de Raven.

\- Et louper le plus intéressant? s'esclaffa Raven. Tu es folle ou quoi?

À l'extérieur de la voiture, Clarke referma la portière aveuglement et s'avança en direction de Lexa qui ne la quittait pas des yeux également. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses mains se faisaient de plus en plus moites et son cerveau lui donnait l'impression de carburer à l'adrénaline.

\- Lexa… prononça-t-elle d'une voix enrouée lorsqu'elle fut arrivée au haut des marches du perron.

Elle s'arrêta juste devant elle, laissant quelques mètres les séparer.

\- Je – je suis contente de te voir…

 _Contente?_ C'était surement le plus gros euphémisme qu'elle n'ait jamais employé. Mais, elle était dans un état de nervosité et d'excitation tellement intense que les mots semblaient lui manquer.

\- Je n'ai pas pris l'avion, déclara Lexa, ignorant complètement ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Clarke fronça légèrement des sourcils, confuse. Ce n'était pas vraiment les premières paroles qu'elle aurait cru entendre.

\- J'étais devant la porte d'embarquement, poursuivit Lexa d'un ton de plus en plus agité, j'entendais les derniers appels pour mon vol mais je suis restée complètement figée. Et – et je suis sûre que Titus va complètement flipper quand il ne va pas me voir à l'aéroport JFK mais – mais je n'ai pas pu y aller…

\- Okay… prononça Clarke précautionneusement, pas sûre de saisir où elle voulait en venir.

Mais sa réponse ne fit qu'excéder un peu plus Lexa.

\- Tu ne comprends pas?! s'exclama cette dernière. Je n'ai pas pu prendre ce satané avion!

\- Je le comprends! assura Clarke sur le même ton. Vu que tu es devant moi!

Lexa la fixa d'un regard qui indiquait clairement qu'elle voulait l'étrangler. Parce qu'elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire et ça la frustrait plus que tout.

Elle venait de passer la dernière demi-heure à tourner en rond devant la maison des Griffin à se jouer et rejouer inlassablement ce qu'elle allait dire, ce qu'elle _voulait_ dire en espérant que Clarke finisse par quitter l'hôpital pour rentrer chez elle.

Mais, dès lors qu'elle avait vu la voiture se garer dans l'allée, dès lors qu'elle avait croisé le regard de Clarke, elle avait oublié tous ses jolis discours.

\- J'ai toujours fait en sorte de faire passer ma raison avant mon cœur. Toujours… reprit-elle lentement. Je n'ai jamais désobéi directement à mon père. Je n'ai jamais fait passer qui que ce soit avant mes responsabilités. Jamais...

Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis ajouta dans un souffle:

\- Sauf toi…

\- Moi? répéta béatement Clarke.

Lexa la fixa pendant de longues secondes avant de hocher la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Ça me fait flipper, Clarke, avoua-t-elle. Et quand je flippe, je fais des trucs stupides, comme fuir… Et quand j'étais à l'aéroport tout à l'heure, je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de me dire que c'était encore ce que je faisais; je fuyais… Mais je ne veux plus le faire. Je ne _peux_ plus le faire. Parce que je me suis rendu compte qu'autant être avec toi me faisait peur, autant l'idée de vivre _sans_ toi me tétanise complètement…

Et c'était exactement ce qui l'avait empêchée de monter dans cet avion. Cette idée de partir et perdre toutes ses chances avec Clarke…

Le rythme cardiaque de cette dernière s'intensifia à l'entente des mots et un énorme sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle fit un pas vers Lexa et, sans la quitter du regard, elle lui demanda:

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Lexa laissa passer quelques secondes sans rien dire, se contentant de fixer Clarke d'un regard pétillant et d'une intensité rare.

S'il existait réellement un moment décisif dans la vie de chacun, pour elle c'était maintenant. Elle le savait. Elle était à un tournant de sa vie qu'elle avait cherché à fuir depuis des années.

Huit plus précisément.

\- Ce que ça veut dire Clarke, prononça-t-elle tout doucement, c'est que je t'aime…

Clarke se figea brusquement à l'entente des mots, perdant immédiatement son sourire. Son cœur marqua lui aussi un arrêt tandis qu'elle se demandait si elle n'était pas en train de rêver, si Lexa venait réellement de dire ces trois mots.

\- Je suis amoureuse de toi Clarke, poursuivit Lexa avec un tremblement dans la voix. Et ce depuis le premier jour où je t'ai rencontrée… Je t'aime tellement que – que, des fois, j'ai l'impression que cet amour est la seule chose que je ressens…

Clarke était choquée. Par les paroles. Par le sentiment de pure extase qu'elles créaient en elle.

Lexa venait de dire qu'elle l'aimait. Elle venait de dire qu'elle l'aimait et Clarke s'était attendue à tout sauf à ces mots venant de sa part.

Elle les avait rêvés, les avait fantasmés mais n'y avait jamais réellement cru.

Et pourtant Lexa venait de les lui dire. Et elle était persuadée qu'elle n'avait jamais connu un moment de pur bonheur comme celui qu'elle était en train d'expérimenter.

Lexa, elle-même, n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait finalement prononcé les mots qu'elle se retenait d'intégrer et de dire depuis des mois.

Depuis des années.

Mais elle les avait enfin dits. Elle avait enfin réussi à regrouper assez de courage pour avouer ses sentiments. Et maintenant qu'elle était lancée, elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

\- Je t'aime Clarke, déclara-t-elle à nouveau. Je t'aime et je reste persuadée que tu mérites beaucoup mieux que moi…

Elle marqua une nouvelle pause avant de déglutir la boule d'émotion dans sa gorge et de se forcer à poursuivre.

\- Mais, si tu m'en donnes la chance, je te promets de tout faire pour devenir ce mieux…

Ce fut ces mots qui amenèrent Clarke à se retrouver dans l'incapacité d'empêcher plus longtemps ses larmes de couler.

Là où Finn s'était demandé si elle était digne de lui, Lexa, elle, était persuadée de l'inverse…

Et c'était exactement ce qui lui montrait qu'elle était parfaite.

Parfaite pour elle…

Remarquant les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de Clarke, Lexa sentit tout de suite un vent de panique la gagner et s'empressa de reprendre la parole.

\- C'est trop c'est – c'est ça? bégaya-t-elle nerveusement en glissant une main dans ses cheveux. Je – je suis désolée. Ce – on peut tout oublier si tu v –

\- Je rentre de l'aéroport, la coupa Clarke avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Lexa passer d'une panique totale à une pure confusion. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, elle fronça des sourcils et laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps.

\- Quoi?

\- Je rentre de l'aéroport, répéta Clarke. Où j'étais à deux doigts de lancer une alerte à la bombe pour empêcher ton avion de décoller…

Sans réellement réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'avança de quelques pas vers Lexa qui la fixait de son regard toujours aussi confus.

\- J'ai vraiment pensé à le faire, dit-elle en continuant de se rapprocher, et – et si tu allumes ton téléphone, tu verras au moins une cinquantaine d'appels venant de moi. Parce que je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir sans te voir. Je ne pouvais pas attendre deux semaines avant de te dire que je t'aime…

\- Qu – quoi? répéta Lexa, hébétée.

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire puis pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Lexa, déclara-t-elle d'un ton empli d'émotion. Je suis complètement folle amoureuse de toi et j'en ai plus qu'assez de faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas…

Un léger silence suivit sa déclaration pendant lequel un sourire radieux, le plus beau que Clarke n'ait jamais vu, illumina le visage de Lexa.

\- Tu m'aimes?

Un nouveau rire s'échappa de la bouche de Clarke qui combla les dernières distances entre elles. Mais elle ne fit aucun geste pour la toucher, malgré l'envie presque douloureuse.

\- Oui bêta! répondit-elle d'un ton légèrement excédée en laissant échapper un nouveau sanglot. Je t'aime! Je suis amoureuse de toi!

Jamais, ô grand jamais, Lexa n'aurait pu anticiper le sentiment de pure euphorie que ces mots venaient de causer en elle.

Si avouer enfin à Clarke qu'elle l'aimait avait été un soulagement, l'entendre le lui dire en retour était comme la première bouffée d'air frais qu'on prenait après avoir été en apnée pendant une éternité.

Comment avait-elle pu tenter de passer à côté de ça pendant toutes ces années? Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'elle pouvait réellement être mieux sans?

Comment son père pouvait-il penser que l'amour était une faiblesse alors qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi puissante, aussi invincible, aussi vivante, qu'en cet instant précis?

\- Okay… souffla Lexa sans se dépêtrer de son sourire. Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, je vais t'embrasser…

Clarke esquissa un énorme sourire à son tour avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je n'attends que ça…

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Lexa pour mettre ses paroles à exécution. D'un geste plein de nervosité, d'excitation et d'anticipation, elle glissa ses deux mains sur les joues de Clarke qu'elle caressa affectueusement.

Amoureusement…

Elle essuya délicatement les larmes qui s'y trouvaient puis, tout doucement, elle se pencha vers elle et lui captura tendrement les lèvres, ne fermant les yeux qu'au dernier moment.

Dès lors que leurs bouches entrèrent en contact, un feu d'artifice explosa au creux de sa poitrine et la sensation ne fit que se décupler lorsqu'elle sentit Clarke répondre à son baiser.

Finalement, elle retirait ce qu'elle disait. Aussi contradictoire que ça pouvait l'être, c'était ça sa bouffée d'air frais. Son oxygène.

Embrasser Clarke…

Cette dernière étouffa un gémissement dans la bouche de Lexa et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour approfondir un peu plus le baiser. Elle glissa ses mains le long de la nuque de Lexa et se colla un peu plus à elle tandis que leurs lèvres se redécouvraient comme s'il s'agissait de la première fois.

Comme si elles revenaient plusieurs mois en arrière, dans la cuisine de leur appartement, et qu'elles réalisaient que leur baiser dépassait tous les fantasmes, toutes les idées qu'elles avaient pu avoir…

Mais le moment ne dura qu'un instant, un instant trop court, car un bruit de klaxon soudain les amena à se séparer brusquement.

Sans mettre la moindre distance entre elles, Lexa et Clarke levèrent les yeux en direction de la voiture toujours garée dans l'allée et virent Octavia et Raven lever leurs deux pouces en l'air dans de grands gestes extatiques, d'énormes sourires placardés sur le visage.

\- On peut facilement dire que tu as choisi la moins bête de tes meilleures amies, marmonna Lexa en leur lançant un regard exaspéré.

Elle glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Clarke qui laissa échapper un rire sonore avant de détourner les yeux de leurs deux amies dans la voiture pour se plonger dans les siens.

\- J'ai choisi la plus belle aussi, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire. Et la plus adorable. Et aussi la plus sexy…

Lexa poussa un soupir de bien-être et posa son front contre celui de Clarke. Cette dernière ferma les yeux avant de remonter ses mains jusqu'à sa mâchoire et de lui caresser du bout des doigts, savourant chaque millième de seconde du moment qu'elle était en train de vivre.

Si elle mourait, là maintenant, elle était sûre qu'elle mourrait en étant la femme la plus heureuse au monde…

\- J'espère que tu réalises dans quoi tu t'embarques, déclara Lexa, la sortant ainsi de ses réflexions.

Clarke rouvrit les yeux avant d'éloigner légèrement son visage de sorte à la regarder avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

\- Je suis une plaie, lui dit Lexa. Une véritable handicapée des sentiments…

\- Je sais, assura Clarke dans un rire, mais moi aussi je le suis…

Lexa esquissa un sourire avant de se pencher vers elle pour effacer la distance qu'elle venait de créer entre leurs visages.

\- Oui mais je ne connais rien en terme de relation, fit-elle remarquer en lui caressant le nez avec le sien. Tu vas devoir tout m'apprendre…

\- Lex… souffla Clarke sans se dépêtrer de son sourire idiot. Je n'ai rien à t'apprendre… Tu es parfaite comme tu es et c'est exactement comme ça que je t'aime…

Le sourire de Lexa s'agrandit. Elle effleura les lèvres de Clarke avec les siennes puis recula son visage de sorte à pouvoir de nouveau se plonger dans ses yeux azurs.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à m'y faire un jour…

\- À quoi? demanda Clarke.

\- Au fait que tu m'aimes, répondit Lexa, le visage radieux.

Le sourire de Clarke commençait à se faire douloureux mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en dépêtrer.

Elle se demandait si un jour elle y arriverait.

\- Et pourtant c'est le cas. Je t'aime… Beaucoup, beaucoup… Et ce, depuis longtemps…

Le cœur de Lexa exulta de nouveau et elle aurait voulu rester comme ça pour l'éternité, avec Clarke dans ses bras à lui dire qu'elle l'aimait.

\- On a vraiment été bêtes…

\- Très, très bêtes, renchérit Clarke en dessinant de ses yeux chaque partie de son visage.

Lexa la regarda faire pendant quelques secondes, son cœur se faisant de plus en plus palpitant.

\- Clarke? prononça-t-elle doucement.

\- Hmm? répondit distraitement la nommée qui continuait de lui caresser le visage avec adoration.

\- J'ai vraiment, vraiment, vraiment envie de t'embrasser de nouveau…

Cette fois-ci, Clarke ne lui répondit pas. Elle se contenta de faire glisser ses mains le long de sa nuque jusqu'au col de sa veste qu'elle empoigna pour l'attirer vers elle et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Causant ainsi la réapparition des milliers de papillons et des feux d'artifices au creux de leurs poitrines.

Mais, là-aussi, le baiser fut interrompu par des bruits de klaxons intempestifs.

\- Je vais les étrangler! grogna Lexa, frustrée, en se tournant vers la voiture dans laquelle se trouvaient toujours Raven et Octavia qui les regardaient, cette fois-ci complètement hilares.

Clarke profita du mouvement pour enfouir son visage dans sa nuque et respirer à plein poumon son parfum.

\- Tu as combien de temps devant toi avant de devoir repartir? questionna-t-elle contre sa peau.

Gardant un bras toujours fermement autour de la taille de Clarke, Lexa détourna son regard noir de ses deux autres amies pour le poser sur la montre à son poignet.

\- Deux heures, informa-t-elle doucement.

\- Tu ne vas pas avoir d'ennuis avec ton père? demanda Clarke en la regardant inquiète.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais honnêtement, je m'en fiche…

\- Lexa… soupira Clarke sur le ton de la réprimande.

Mais Lexa hocha négativement la tête avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Je m'en fiche, Clarke, assura-t-elle.

Elle attrapa délicatement son menton entre ses doigts et attendit qu'elle lève de nouveau les yeux vers elle avant de dire:

\- Je suis là où je veux être et personne ne m'en empêchera. Pas même mon père…

Elle posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner et esquisser un sourire espiègle.

\- Et puis, ajouta-t-elle doucement, j'ai mis Anya sur le coup… Elle s'occupe de me couvrir…

Clarke la dévisagea pendant quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer doucement et d'enfouir de nouveau son visage dans la nuque de Lexa.

Cette dernière ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle la sentit poser un baiser dans son cou puis remonter jusqu'à sa mâchoire et sa joue.

\- Tu veux qu'on retourne à l'hôpital? demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant de garder un minimum de contenance alors que son corps tout entier était en train de s'embraser.

\- Nope, murmura Clarke à son oreille.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Lexa qui étouffa un gémissement.

\- Je veux profiter de ces dernières heures avec toi, poursuivit Clarke. Et de préférence, sans nos meilleures amies nous épiant…

Lexa laissa échapper un léger rire en lançant un nouveau regard en direction de Raven et Octavia qui ne les quittaient pas des yeux, un sourire mutin toujours sur les lèvres.

\- Je connais l'endroit parfait pour ça, dit-elle en reportant son attention sur Clarke.

Cette dernière redressa légèrement la tête et la lorgna d'un regard curieux.

\- Lequel?

D'un geste plein de réticence, Lexa rompit leur étreinte et mit un peu de distance entre elles. Puis, tout en reculant, elle adressa un petit sourire en coin à Clarke.

\- Il y a une cabane de maître-nageur pas loin et il parait qu'elle est unique…

Clarke esquissa un nouveau sourire avant de pencher la tête sur le côté en signe de considération.

\- Ah oui?

\- Yep! répondit Lexa. Du moins, elle l'est pour moi…

\- Hmm intéressant, prononça Clarke, feignant toujours l'ignorance. Pourquoi?

Lexa s'arrêta de reculer et la fixa avec des yeux transis d'affection.

\- Parce que j'avais l'habitude d'y retrouver la personne la plus importante de ma vie, répondit-elle d'un ton plein de sincérité. Je ne le savais pas encore à l'époque mais je pense que si j'ai toujours adoré l'endroit, c'était parce que je le partageais avec elle.

Un silence suivit ses paroles pendant lequel elles se fixèrent longuement, comme si elles ne réalisaient toujours pas ce qui était en train de se passer, comme si elles avaient l'impression de vivre dans un rêve qui était trop beau pour être vrai.

Se sentant submergée par une émotion puissante, Lexa déglutit difficilement sa salive. Elle esquissa ensuite un sourire et tendit une main à Clarke.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement enrouée.

Un sourire identique au sien se dessina sur le visage de Clarke qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de saisir la main qui lui était tendue.

\- J'en dis que c'est une merveilleuse idée… souffla-t-elle doucement.

Elle se pencha vers elle et posa un baiser sur sa joue avant d'ajouter:

\- Mais on devrait d'abord aller voir les deux autres…

Lexa poussa un soupir en lançant un regard en direction de la voiture d'où Octavia et Raven continuaient de les regarder.

\- Oui… répondit-elle. Mais après, je te veux vraiment que pour moi…

Clarke répondit par un hochement de tête. Elle entremêla ensuite leurs doigts ensemble puis se laissa attirer en avant par Lexa en direction de la voiture, un sourire niais toujours sur les lèvres.

Elle avait l'impression de vivre un pur bonheur. Une pure euphorie.

Brute, réelle, authentique…

Pendant des années, elle avait cherché le véritable amour, celui qui avait la capacité de bousculer toute sa vie. Elle avait cherché la personne qui lui permettrait de se réveiller le matin avec un sourire débile sur le visage et des papillons au creux de l'estomac. Elle avait cherché la personne qui rendrait le ciel plus bleu, les couleurs plus vives et le monde beaucoup moins effrayant qu'il ne l'était. Et elle venait enfin de la trouver… De la façon la plus inattendue possible…

Elle avait eu des relations, plus ou moins sérieuses. Mais qui s'étaient toujours terminées parce qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce quelque chose en plus, cette flamme utopique qui s'allumerait en elle et lui ferait comprendre qu'elle venait de rencontrer son âme sœur. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par enfin se résigner et se dire que ce genre d'amour n'existait pas…

Elle avait fini par abandonner...

Puis, sa meilleure amie l'avait embrassée et cette stupide flamme s'était allumée amenant avec elle tous ces sentiments contradictoires. De la confusion, de la tristesse, du bonheur, de la colère…

Elle avait voulu quelque chose de simple, une relation où elle ne se perdrait pas, où elle aurait un minimum de contrôle, un minimum d'indépendance. Et Lexa lui avait apporté tout l'inverse…

Avec elle, c'était intense. C'était passionnel. Douloureux. Consumant.

Mais c'était aussi magnifique. Grandiose. Extraordinaire.

Et c'était ce qui faisait l'amour.

Le grand.

Le vrai.

L'unique.

Et maintenant qu'elle l'avait, maintenant qu'elle savait ce qu'il était réellement, elle n'était prête à l'abandonner pour rien au monde.

Elle avait compris que ce qu'elle avait cherché pendant toutes ces années s'était toujours trouvé devant elle.

Pendant huit ans.

Cette personne qui avait été juste une amie était soudainement devenue la seule personne sans qui elle ne pouvait plus s'imaginer vivre…

Lexa. Sa meilleure amie. Son pilier.

L'amour de sa vie…

* * *

 _ **~~##~~**_

* * *

 **AN:** _Et voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre de Little Do You Know!_

 _Il vous a plu? Pas trop de fluff à votre goût? ^^_

 _Je plaisante, rassurez-vous!_

 _Enfin pas vraiment..._

 _Je m'explique... En réalité, oui, initialement ce chapitre devait être le dernier de cette fic. Ou plutôt le dernier de la première partie... Et j'avais prévu d'écrire une deuxième partie avec un saut dans le temps de plusieurs mois._

 _Mais ensuite, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai trouvé dommage de ne pas vous offrir le début de leur relation, surtout après toutes les galères qu'elles ont vécu. Donc j'ai revu un peu mon plan et finalement, la suite reprendra un peu après cette fin de chapitre…_

 _Le dilemme qui se pose à moi maintenant, c'est que je ne sais pas si je l'écris à la suite de celui-ci ou si je me cantonne à mon plan initial et la sépare dans une autre fic… (sachant qu'il est prévu pour l'instant pour cette deuxième partie entre 25 et 35 chapitres!)_

 _Donc j'ai décidé de vous laisser choisir:_

 _\- Soit on continue ici, et au final on se retrouvera avec une histoire de plus de 60 chapitres._

 _\- Soit, on démarre une nouvelle histoire, avec un nouveau titre etc..._

 _Et en fonction du choix de la majorité d'entre vous, je m'adapterais ^^_

 _Ahh et il faut aussi savoir que, dans les deux cas, je ferais une petite pause dans les publications (3-4 semaines, pas plus, promis!) pour justement me consacrer à cette seconde partie..._

 _Voilà, voilà! En attendant vos avis et vos choix avec impatience!_

 _Until then... ;)_

* * *

 **AN 2:** _Finalement vous avez décidé à la majorité que vous préfériez avoir la suite dans une autre fic! Ce chapitre était donc le dernier de Little Do You Know. Le sequel se nommera **Now That You Know** et sera dispo début janvier! En espérant vous revoir très nombreux!_

 _Merci à vous!_

 _LSAfor_


End file.
